Hot Neighbour
by Futae
Summary: Un flic extravagant et un jeune pompier grincheux habitent seuls sur le même palier et les voici donc forcés à cohabiter. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire ! Qui sortira vainqueur de la "Guerre des Voisins" ? Parviendront-ils à s'entendre ? A moins que... ? [Policier!Aomine x Pompier!Kagami] [AoKaga] [Ex-Nash x Kagami] [UNIVERS ALTERNATIF] [NON CANON]
1. Voisin, voisine, quand tu peux, tu pines

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

 **Que...? Quoi...? Comment...? De retour avec une enième nouvelle fic ? Mais c'est qu'elle se foutrait pas un tout petit peu de notre tronche, la Futae ?**

 **Que nénni mes jolies ! Je vous l'assure, loin de moi cette idée ! Je sais que j'ai deux autres histoires en cours dont vous attendez la suite et croyez-moi, je n'oublie ni "The Magical Dick", ni "Shadows and Light"(nooooooon pas le fouet ! Mais retourne donc bosser sur tes autres fics, esclave ! Termine ce que tu as commencé !). Disons juste que j'éprouvais dernièrement le besoin de souffler un peu avec une histoire moins... "mobilisante". Et comme j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête que tout s'est enchaîné très rapidement dans mon petit cerveau, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ma dernière folie en date !**

 **Normalement, cette fiction sera courte (je l'espère, parce que je dis ça à chaque fois et on voit ce que ça donne, hein... CREDIBILITE = ZERO) mais si l'histoire vous plaît et que vous me le demandez, il se peut que j'écrive un peu plus que les 3 ou 4 chapitres prévus... Bien entendu cela dépendra de votre avis !**

 **Attention, les chapitres risquent d'être moins fournis que ce à quoi je vous ai habituées ! (mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?)**

 **Alalala je suis toute excitée de vous présenter ce nouveau projet, n'empêche !**

 **J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à ma jumelle de coeur Nari ! Si elle passe par là, je lui fais d'énormes bisous et je la remercie d'être une source d'inspiration quotidienne !**

 **Bref, trève de babillages, place à la fic !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Kagami Taiga avait envie de hurler, mais personne ne l'aurait entendu.

Et c'était sans doute parce que son enfoiré de voisin n'était pas assez avenant pour avoir la diligence d'huiler les ressors de son lit (qui semblait par ailleurs prêt à rendre l'âme).

Ou alors, ce gars pourrait investir dans un futon à la place, comme la majorité des japonais et éviter ainsi que la tête de son lit ne vienne cogner frénétiquement contre le mince mur séparant leurs deux chambres.

Et peut-être, devrait-il tout simplement cesser de ramener chez lui des filles qui crient comme si leurs vagins étaient en feu à trois heures du matin...

Ce qui, pour ce que Kagami en savait, était une probabilité étant donné qu'ils baisaient comme des lapins depuis plus de deux heures. Alors inévitablement, la friction avait du engendrer un incendie géant et cette pauvre fille venait de se changer en torche humaine, d'où ses gémissements d'agonie.

Oui, c'était sans doute cela.

A moins que le type ne soit en train d'enfoncer sa partenaire dans le matelas et le sommier, à force de la pilonner comme un marteau-piqueur.

Le truc le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'était sans doute que Kagami n'avait jamais rencontré son voisin. Il faut dire qu'il avait emménagé dans cet immeuble il y a un mois et il avait longtemps cru que l'appartement collé au sien était vide.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il avait compris les lourdes conséquences de cette erreur de jugement, lorsque, son voisin avait commencé à donner signes de vie. En fait, il s'avérait que le mec en question devait simplement bosser en horaires décalés et que, comme par hasard, cette semaine, il travaillait de jour tout comme Kagami, ce qui avait donc conduit le pompier à réaliser que l'occupant de l'autre appartement n'était pas du genre discret...

Pas plus que sa vie sexuelle, d'ailleurs...

Ah ! S'il avait su qu'en venant s'installer ici, il acceptait par la même occasion et de manière implicite le _pack_ « Voisin en pleine crise de priapisme + parade incessante de filles en chaleur », il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de poser ses valises ici... Et à bien y penser, c'était peut-être la cause principale du loyer si peu élevé de l'appartement...

Parce qu'il était impensable qu'un locataire en pleine possession de ses facultés auditives choisisse de rester ici de son plein gré. A part un sourd ou un insomniaque, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait la patience de subir quotidiennement de tels désagréments nocturnes...

En tous cas, pas lui, ça, c'était clair et net ! Demain, il devrait être sur le pied de guerre dès sept heures du matin et vu l'heure que son horloge affichait déjà, le jeune pompier savait que le réveil risquait de piquer...

Enfin, ça, c'était s'il arrivait à s'endormir, déjà.

Ce qui était très loin d'être gagné...

En désespoir de cause, il enfonça un oreiller sur sa tête, excédé. Malheureusement pour lui, l'énergumène qui vivait de l'autre côté s'était surpassé cette fois en débusquant la fille qui avait le timbre de voix le plus haut perché de Tokyo ! Au début, Kagami avait même cru qu'il s'agissait d'une alarme de voiture volée et non d'une personne !

Elle lui vrillait tellement les tympans, que le rouge commençait à soupçonner son voisin d'être en train de trucider cette pauvre fille ! Et apparemment, ce dernier avait décidé de commettre son méfait à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, parce que la femme-sirène mettait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps à rendre son dernier souffle !

Ah c'était bien sa veine d'être tombé sur pareil malade qui avait la vie sexuelle trépidante d'un bonobo en chaleur !

Et Kagami avait beau enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller, rien n'y faisait parce que leurs cris de plaisir continuaient à résonner dans tout l'étage ! Et quand bien même il aurait réussi à les ignorer par miracle, il y avait fort à parier qu'il les aurait entendu en boucle dans son sommeil ! Ces grognements et autre feulements bestiaux étaient en train de se graver dans sa mémoire, menaçant d'hanter ses rêves pendant des semaines !

Brusquement, il se redressa et frappa comme un forcené dans le mur situé derrière son lit, espérant le coït des deux chats sauvages qui pourrissaient sa nuit. Ce fut peine perdue, car cela ne sembla pas les décourager. Bien au contraire, leurs ébats s'intensifièrent et la complainte de Kagami fut totalement étouffée par leur grotesque tintamarre…

C'était tout bonnement insupportable !

Lui qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il s'était gravement planté, car les deux amants en avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre ! S'il n'avait pas été question de son sommeil et que sa santé ne s'en était donc pas trouvée menacée, Kagami aurait sans doute salué cette performance sexuelle remarquable, mais là… honnêtement, il était à deux doigts du _« nervous breakdown »._

Il fallait que cela cesse !

Maintenant !

Et comme si les dieux du sommeil avaient enfin entendu ses prières, la femelle poussa un ultime mugissement qui fit trembler les murs pour la dernière fois (avant le prochain round ?). Son compagnon l'imita immédiatement, se joignant à elle dans un râle rauque.

Puis, plus rien.

Le lit cessa de grincer et de frapper frénétiquement la mince barrière qui séparait les deux chambres, comme par magie.

Le calme et la paix étaient revenus sur la zone de bombardements.

Kagami en soupira de soulagement et il roula sur le côté, pour essayer de se couler dans les bras de Morphée.

Putain… demain, il allait encore essuyer des réflexions désobligeantes de la part de ses collègues. En effet, ceux-ci prenaient un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur les cernes grisâtres qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux rubis depuis quelques temps. Evidemment, ils les attribuaient à une vie amoureuse fantasmée, alors qu'elle était en réalité inexistante.

Et à sa décharge, il fallait reconnaître que que le tigre était bien trop crevé pour se mettre en chasse et même si cela avait été possible, il ne se serait jamais risqué à ramener sa proie chez lui, de peur de l'effrayer pour l'éternité.

Parce qu'entendre la bande de macaques qui sévissait de l'autre côté du mur, en train de geindre comme s'ils étaient possédés par Satan, était très loin d'être excitant. C'était tout l'inverse, en fait et ça avait carrément de quoi lui couper toute envie ! Kagami se sentirait bien incapable d'avoir une érection dans de telles conditions…

Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple être humain, lui !

Et pas une espèce de robot débridé et dopé aux hormones !

A ce sujet d'ailleurs, son répit ne fut que de courte durée, puisque les deux primates décidèrent de _remettre le couvert_ …

MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE ! CA N'EN FINIRAIT DONC JAMAIS ?!

Ca y est, il avait des envies de meurtre cette fois…

Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait son cher voisin, parce que sinon, Kagami se serait fait un plaisir de lui inculquer le respect d'autrui, en le croisant au détour d'un couloir mal éclairé ou d'une ruelle sombre…

C'était pas humainement possible d'être aussi endurants… à croire qu'ils tournaient une publicité pour une marque de piles super puissantes… Ou pour vanter les mérites d'une literie hyper résistante…

Ou alors son voisin était un acteur porno complètement shooté au viagra. Ouais, sans doute. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Kagami ne le voyait jamais dans l'immeuble, que ce soit lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot ou même quand il descendait prendre son courrier. Ce type était un véritable fantôme…

Mais le fantôme de Rocco Sifredi, alors !

* * *

Et en parlant de fantôme, justement…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux céruléens fixait son ami sans cligner des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était près de midi et il était très étonnant de constater que la montagne de _burgers_ qui trônait sur le plateau de son meilleur ami ne diminuait pas de volume.

Pourtant, il était midi passé et à cette heure-ci d'ordinaire, le tigre féroce se changeait en ogre tout aussi féroce, dévorant tout ce qui avait la malchance de lui tomber sous la main.

Kuroko en était déjà à son quatrième milk shake et pour obtenir l'attention de son ami, il entama de racler le fond de son gobelet avec sa paille, de manière bruyante. Cela suffit à tirer Kagami de sa léthargie et le pauvre pompier en sursauta sur sa banquette, avant de se couvrir les oreilles avec les mains pour fuir cette pollution sonore désagréable.

Mauvais souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Ca lui rappelait les horribles couinements du lit de l'autre taré du sexe…

« Kagami-kun. » Prononça Kuroko de son habituel ton monocorde.

Mâchoire serrée, tremblant de rage et le blanc des yeux injecté de sang, l'américain releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas touché à tes hamburgers. Ils vont être froids après et ça va te donner mal au ventre. »

Erf… le pire, c'était que Kuroko avait raison…

D'habitude, Kagami pouvait se targuer d'avoir un estomac d'acier, mais depuis que son voisin s'était mué en nuisance nocturne, il éprouvait des difficultés à digérer la nourriture…

« C'est encore ton voisin, c'est cela ? » Devina sans mal le fantôme.

Kagami lui jeta un regard morne digne d'un poisson mort, qui en disait long sur son état d'épuisement psychique et physique.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose. »

« Merci pour ce précieux conseil, _Captain Obvious_ ! Mais figure-toi que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit dernière à cogner contre son mur ! Et rien n'y a fait, bien au contraire ! J'ai même l'impression que ça lui a donné envie de me narguer davantage ! Cet enfoiré joue avec mes nerfs et il adore ça ! » Se défendit le tigre.

« Il ne fait peut-être pas exprès. Si cela se trouve, il ne t'a tout simplement pas entendu. »

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant vu le vacarme qu'il faisait… J'suis sûr que même un tremblement de terre, il ne l'aurait pas senti ! »

« C'est problématique, en effet. »

« Ouais… et c'est pas peu de l'dire, crois-moi… »

« En tous cas, tu as vraiment une sale tête. » Poursuivit laconiquement le petit bleu.

« Sympa. Tu sais que tu m'aides pas vraiment là, hein ? » Se plaignit Kagami. « Alors au lieu de te payer ma gueule, tu pourrais me soutenir, au moins ! »

« Mais je te soutiens. » Affirma le maître d'école maternelle, avec autant de conviction d'un communiste vantant les mérites du capitalisme.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis ? »

« Tu pourrais commencer par lui parler, dans un premier temps. Comme le ferait toute personne civilisée. »

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai pas déjà essayé ? Y a deux jours, je suis allé taper à sa porte pour qu'on s'explique, mais ce singe-baiseur n'a même pas daigné m'ouvrir ! Ca ne peut durer, il faut que ça cesse ! J'te jure, j'vais devenir dingue ! »

« Effectivement. Si cela continue ainsi, tu ne vas pas tarder à décéder inopinément. Ou à finir en hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Et si je lui envoyait les flics au cul pour tapage nocturne ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se déplacent pour si peu. Non, je crois plutôt que tu devrais insister pour le rencontrer et lui adresser les griefs que tu as contre lui. Tente d'abord de résoudre cela à l'amiable et appelle la police en dernier recours. »

« Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que… »

« … Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui laisser un mot dans sa boîte à lettres ? » Le coupa Kuroko.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? J'ai pas envie de lui écrire une déclaration d'amour, là ! »

« Non. Bien entendu. Que tu es bête Kagami-kun. » Déclara t-il en reprenant une lampée de milk shake.

« Oi ! C'est de ta faute, t'as qu'à être plus précis ! »

« Ecris-lui un courrier où tu lui exposes tes reproches à son égard. Cela peut être un bon moyen de communication et puis, au cas où tu te déciderais à l'assassiner froidement, cette missive pourrait servir de pièce à conviction pour prouver ta bonne foi. »

« Attends… tu veux que je l'insulte dans une lettre ? Que je le menace ? J'vois pas en quoi ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur lors un procès pour homicide volontaire ! »

« Il n'est point question d'une telle chose, Kagami-kun. Tu aurais plutôt tout intérêt à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens. »

« Hmm… Les belles paroles, c'est pas mon truc, tu sais… J'suis pas aussi doué que toi pour manier la langue… »

« C'est parce que tu as passé trop de temps dans un ghetto aux Etats-Unis. Tu manques de formalisme. »

« Erf… j'suis pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier Beverly Hills de ghetto… ou alors un ghetto de riches, mais bon… » Fit-il en se frottant le crâne, ennuyé.

« Peu importe. Puisque tu es intellectuellement limité, je me propose de t'aider à rédiger ce message. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Oi ! Traite-moi de buse, pendant que tu y es ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. »

« … J'devrai sans doute me sentir insulté là, mais bizarrement, j'ai tellement envie que ça s'arrête que je suis prêt à suivre ton conseil et à passer l'éponge sur ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Parfait. Je vais donc te chapeauter, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. »

« Ca m'aurait étonné aussi… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un gâteau-milk shake. »

« … DA FUCK ?! Is that even possible, man ? Ca n'existe pas, un truc pareil ! J'ose même pas imaginer à quoi va ressembler cette abomination toute droit sortie de ton esprit malade et drogué au sucre ! »

Sans doute à _Cthulhu_ , le monstre légendaire, mais avec de la chantilly à la place des tentacules…

N'empêche, quelle naïveté de croire que Kuroko ne tenterait pas d'abuser ENCORE UNE FOIS de ses talents culinaires exceptionnels…

« Fais-le, c'est tout. Je me fiche de savoir comment, débrouille-toi juste pour que ce soit bon. »

« Ok, ok… » Céda Kagami.

Kuroko était son seul espoir… même s'il aurait préféré chier des petits poneys plutôt que de l'avouer ! Mais le fantôme avait raison… rien ne servait de monter dans la surenchère, du moins, pour le moment. Mieux valait essayer de calmer le jeu, en misant sur une issue pacifique. Peut-être que cela suffirait à apaiser les tensions entre eux et à faire prendre un nouveau départ à leur relation un peu houleuse. (bah quoi, il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?)

Parce qu'en dépit de ces terreurs nocturnes, Kagami se plaisait bien dans cet immeuble. Le loyer était décent, l'endroit propre et situé à cinq minutes à pied de sa caserne d'affectation. Et cerise sur le ghetto, les habitants étaient pour la plupart de charmants retraités à moitié sourds. (ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'ils n'aient pas à se plaindre du gorille en rut qui vivait sur le même palier que Kagami…)

Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce lieu si accueillant, sous prétexte qu'un individu à la libido survolté avait élu domicile à côté de chez lui. Ce serait la solution de facilité et puis, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, personnellement ! Alors pas question de battre en retraite, la queue entre les jambes, contrairement à son voisin qui n'arrivait pas à la garder dans son slip plus de douze heures d'affilée ! Ce serait un épouvantable aveu de faiblesse !

Alors il était prêt à se sacrifier et à se lancer dans des expériences douteuses en cuisine, pourvu que cela l'aide à se débarrasser de l'autre kékette sur pattes ! Kagami savait que Kuroko plaçait la barre très haute en matière de milk shake…. Il n'avait donc pas intérêt à le décevoir… et pour cela, il allait sûrement devoir faire appel au petit-ami de son frère…

En effet, celui-ci était chef pâtissier dans un restaurant étoilé, tandis que le frère de cœur de Kagami était serveur au même endroit et c'était une véritable aubaine pour le tigre ! Grâce au savoir-faire du géant cuistot, il parviendrait sans doute à réaliser un gâteau comestible pour le fantôme.

« Marché conclu. » Accepta Kagami en serrant la mimine de Kuroko.

Kuroko acquiesça et il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un petit cahier sur lequel étaient dessinés des papillons. Il arracha soigneusement une page et il commença à écrire de sa belle calligraphie soignée et ronde, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, finalement.

Parce que l'écriture de Kagami était si baveuse et imprécise qu'elle en était pratiquement illisible…

Même les élèves de Kuroko devaient mieux s'en sortir que lui et ils n'avaient même pas six ans… c'était dire l'ampleur du désastre que cela constituait !

« Heu… J'suis pas sensé te dire ce que tu dois marquer ? »

« Non, surtout pas. » Asséna le fantôme, entièrement dévoué à sa tâche.

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi Kagami-kun, tu me déconcentres. »

Ledit Kagami roula des yeux, les leva au plafond, puis les focalisa à nouveau sur la feuille du bleuet. Il se pencha pour mieux voir ce que Kuroko rédigeait silencieusement. Mais comme pour éviter que son camarade de classe ne copie sur lui, Kuroko cacha le texte avec son bras, ce qui arracha un soupir de frustration au tigre.

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de la lire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! N'en profite pas pour écrire des conneries, t'entends ?! »

« Tu es blessant Kagami-kun. Je me propose généreusement de t'aider, alors fais-moi confiance. C'est la moindre des politesses. »

« … et puis sérieusement, c'est QUOI ce papier avec des petits papillons dessinés dessus ?! Il me prendra jamais au sérieux, si je passe pour une chochotte à cause de toi ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour passer pour une chochotte, Kagami-kun. Tu le fais déjà très bien tout seul. »

« Oi ! » Pesta le rouge, attaqué dans sa masculinité.

Il se résigna cependant, s'enfonçant dans le dossier de la banquette et il attrapa un burger dans lequel il croqua pensivement. Il espérait vraiment que la méthode Kuroko allait fonctionner, parce qu'après cela, ce serait la guerre si ce sale type continuait à piétiner son sommeil et à se torcher avec !

En attendant, il piquerait bien un petit somme, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Il pouvait se le permettre… Il avait confiance en Kuroko, après tout (ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, en même temps…) et son corps réclamait un instant de repos tant convoité.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver, s'il s'assoupissait quelques minutes ? Ce n'était quand même pas comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit à cause d'une simple lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida donc de fermer les yeux.

Au sens propre, comme au figuré.

* * *

En rentrant du travail ce soir-là, il avait été plutôt surpris de trouver une enveloppe rose glissée sous sa porte.

Plus personne ne prenait jamais le temps d'écrire des lettres (c'était tellement _old school_ ) et puis, l'usage ne voulait-il pas qu'on dépose le courrier une boîte aux lettres ? Enfin… ce n'était pas comme s'il consultait la sienne souvent, de toute façon… Mais cela l'intriguait. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette missive. Peut-être une admiratrice secrète ou une ex revancharde à qui il n'aurait pas jugé utile de donner son adresse _mail_ ou son numéro de téléphone portable ?

Merde… pourvu que ce ne soit pas le FISC ou les impôts !

Quoique… ces derniers n'écrivaient sans doute pas sur un si beau papier coloré à motifs papillons…

Ca, Aomine en était à peu près sûr.

Ce qui était marrant aussi, c'est que ni l'enveloppe, ni la lettre ne mentionnait son identité. Un peu comme si l'expéditeur ne savait pas exactement à qui il s'adressait. Aomine avait l'impression d'avoir mis la main sur le mystérieux message contenu dans une bouteille lancée à la mer et c'était franchement excitant !

Sauf qu'en fait, non.

Parce qu'en réalité, son interlocuteur épistolaire savait très bien à qui il parlait.

 _Cher voisin,_

 _J'habite l'appartement situé à côté du votre et je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué, mais cela fait presque un mois que j'ai emménagé ici. Pour autant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter officiellement. Il s'avère, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, que j'avais la tête dans les cartons de déménagement et que je n'ai donc pas trouvé le temps de venir vous saluer._

 _J'espère que vous saurez excuser ce manque de courtoisie à votre égard._

 _Souhaitant établir les bases saines d'un bon voisinage et ce, dans notre intérêt commun, je me permets donc de vous écrire aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de mon mécontentement._

 _Cela fait en effet cinq soirs de suite que je suis dans l'impossibilité de m'endormir, par votre faute._

 _Restez assuré que je suis ravi pour votre vie sexuelle florissante, cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation d'émettre une critique quant au volume sonore de vos convives et de votre couche._

 _Comprenez bien que je suis navré de devoir m'adresser à vous en de telles circonstances et que je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous faire mauvaise impression, ni même troubler votre intimité, mais voyez-vous, j'exerce un métier pénible physiquement. En toute logique, j'ai donc besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil journalières pour pouvoir mener efficacement mon travail._

 _Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je fais en effet partie de la catégorie dite « active » de la population et en conséquence, j'apprécierai de ne pas me faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par vos grognements dignes d'un chimpanzé sous ecstasy. Figurez-vous qu'hier soir j'ai même failli appeler les services vétérinaires pour les sommer de vous administrer un tranquillisant, tant vos râles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux que l'on peut habituellement entendre en se promenant au zoo, par une belle journée de printemps, pendant la période de reproduction des animaux._

 _En fait, je pense également qu'il n'est pas prétentieux d'affirmer que le seuil de tolérance humain est déjà largement dépassé à trois heures du matin. Seul un saint comme Bouddha aurait la patience nécessaire._

 _De même, et à moins qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité d'une forme de revendications quant à la condition féminine au sein de notre société patriarcale, je crois qu'aucune femme ne devrait avoir à s'époumoner de la sorte, à une heure si tardive._

 _Aussi, si vous m'autorisez à vous donner quelques conseils amicaux, je vous suggèrerai d'opter pour des préservatifs_ _ **extra small**_ _qui, je n'en doute pas, siéront à merveille à votre phallus, parce que soyons honnêtes : quelqu'un qui couche avec autant de femmes que vous a forcément quelque chose à prouver ou à compenser (rayez la mention inutile). Enfin, vous devriez également disposer de l'huile sur votre sommier pour éviter qu'il ne rendre l'âme prématurément._

 _Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir considérer sérieusement à ces deux modestes recommandations._

 _Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Veuillez agréer, Cher Voisin, l'expression de ma considération dévouée._

 _Cordialement._

 _T. K._

 ** _P.S. :_** _Hier soir, elle simulait._

…

Wow… et bien… c'était heu… plutôt… inattendu comme courrier ?

Et en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au bruit engendré par la fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit hier. Hmm… c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Setsuna ? Setsuka ? Bref, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance de toute façon, parce que ce n'était pas cette lettre de plaintesqui allait le forcer à faire moins de bruit. Et si c'était ce que sa voisine avait cru ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant et bien, elle s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau !

Car oui, pour Aomine, cela ne faisait aucun doute : l'auteur de ce courrier de réclamations était forcément de sexe féminin. Plusieurs détails trahissaient son genre. Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait qu'une missive au vocabulaire aussi pompeux et maniéré (il avait dû biter un mot sur deux dans tout ce foutoir et ça le renvoyait au temps du collège où leur prof les forçait à lire des romans de cinq cent pages écrits en vieux français, dotés d'une traduction des plus approximatives !) et à l'écriture aussi délicate, ne pouvait avoir été rédigée que par une demoiselle.

Et pour cause, puisqu'un mec se serait contenté de lui tenir à peu près ce langage :

 _Cher Connard,_

 _Mets-la en sourdine ou demain je viens chier sur ton paillasson et si ça ne suffit pas, j'attendrai devant chez toi toute la journée s'il le faut et je t'enculerai à sec avec une batte à clous, dès que tu pointeras le nez dehors !_

 _Pas Cordialement._

 _P.S. : Va bien te faire fister par Wolverine, tête d'anus !_

Ouep.

Définitivement ce qu'il aurait mis dans une telle lettre, lui !

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette délicieuse odeur qui flottait inlassablement dans le couloir lorsqu'il rentrait d'une nuit de garde au poste... Le parfum caractéristique d'un bon petit plat fait maison, mitonné avec amour par une belle femme !

Sa nouvelle voisine était un véritable cordon bleu et plusieurs fois, Aomine avait pensé à sonner chez elle pour se faire inviter à manger à l'œil. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais réellement osé, se disant que si une telle perle était encore célibataire, c'est qu'elle était soit horriblement vieille (c'était sans doute le cas, vu comment elle s'exprimait à l'écrit ! Seuls les vieux parlent comme ça !), soit affreusement laide. Ou les deux.

Parce que oui, il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué à quel point sa compagne de la veille faisait concurrence au système d'alarme d'un grand magasin, mais en revanche, il n'avait pas manqué de noter que sa voisine vivait seule, par contre ! Effectivement, il n'avait jamais entendu de voix masculine provenant de l'autre côté du mur, ni même croisé de mec dans la cage d'escaliers.

Et dernier indice de taille : il était inscrit « _Taiga Kagami_ » sur la boîte aux lettres collée à la sienne (sur laquelle il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écrire autre chose que son nom de famille, lui). Si ça, c'était pas une preuve ! Alors ouais, ok, certes, c'était un prénom **MIXTE** , mais franchement, il n'osait pas imaginer la gueule d'un type avec un nom pareil ahaha ! La honte, ça faisait vraiment trop gonzesse !

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine se délectait de cette petite affaire…

En vérité, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'opposait à lui de manière aussi recherchée et intelligente… parce qu'en général, ceux qui emménageaient ici ne faisaient pas long feu et n'avaient pas le même répondant, alors il serait presque dommage de faire fuir cette gentille petite mamie Taiga.

Aomine se la représentait les cheveux grisonnants, la soixantaine, portant un informe pull couleur moutarde pour cacher ses nichons en gants de toilette. Elle avait sûrement aussi de grosses lunettes à verres épais qui la faisaient ressembler à une mouche et de la moustache qui pique lorsqu'elle vous fait la bise. Ouais, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle se faisait si discrète et comment il ne l'avait jamais croisée auparavant. Elle se cachait forcément, moche comme elle était.

Dans tous les cas, sa lettre de doléances si bien tournée méritait une réponse du même acabit et bien qu'Aomine ne possède aucun don littéraire, il fit cependant un effort en attrapant son calepin sur lequel il griffonna rapidement :

 _Taiga-san,_

 _Je suis désolé de lire que votre nuit n'a pas exactement été aussi appréciable que la mienne. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que Dame Nature n'a pas gâté tout le monde autant que moi. Mais je suis sûr que si vous prêtez une oreille attentive à mes cours de séduction nocturnes, vous pourriez apprendre deux ou trois choses utiles._

 _En attendant, je souhaite vous exprimer ma gratitude pour vos conseils avisés. Vous avez raison de pointer du doigt le fait que mon sommier aurait besoin d'une bonne lubrification. Après tout, j'en suis certain, il n'a pas dû vous échapper que mon fidèle lit était mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps…_

 _En ce qui concerne les capotes, votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup, mais sachez que moi et Didi nous nous portons parfaitement bien du haut de nos vingt et un centimètres de longueur, taille qui, au passage, explose de loin la moyenne nippone en la matière. Je suis par ailleurs conscient que vous n'avez jamais dû voir un phallus aussi gros de toute votre vie et que cela peut donc légitimement vous impressionner._

 _A ce propos, la seule et unique fois que vous avez tenu dans vos mains un objet d'une telle ampleur, vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de dix ans et il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une règle double-décimètre, destinée à tracer des lignes sur votre cahier d'écolière modèle._

 _Désireux cependant vous prouver ma bonne volonté dans nos relations de « bon voisinage » (comme vous dites) et en qualité d'adulte responsable, je vous remercie de bien vouloir trouver ci-joints ces modestes cadeaux, qui, j'en suis persuadé, vous seront fort utiles dans un avenir proche :_

 _\- Du lubrifiant,_

 _\- Des pilules laxatives._

 _Je vous garantis que le lubrifiant fait partie des meilleurs produits qui existent à l'heure actuelle sur le marché. Il a été testé et approuvé directement par mes soins et je suis persuadé qu'il vous sera sûrement d'un grand secours pour vous permettre d'ôter le balai qui élu domicile dans votre cul. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, le laxatif devrait achever le travail._

 _A très vite._

 _Bisous tout plein._

 _Aomine._

 ** _P.S. :_** _Et les pertes vaginales qu'elle a laissées dans mes draps, elle les a simulées aussi, peut-être !?_

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de rédiger sa réponse, il la lut à voix haute pour s'assurer qu'elle était du même calibre que la lettre qu'il avait reçu. On appelait cela « _la réponse proportionnée_ » dans le jargon de la l _égitime défense_... En tant qu'officier de police, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il risquait gros s'il déployait des moyens jugés démesurés. il devait donc veiller à ne pas s'emporter, aussi tentant cela soit-il.

Affichant un sourire de satisfaction diabolique à faire pâlir tous les génies du Mal, Aomine découpa la page du carnet et il la jeta négligemment sur le petit meuble qui lui servait à ranger ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Il avait hâte de remettre son poème à sa chère voisine pour qu'elle comprenne tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses stupides principes de _« bon voisinage »_... et où elle pouvait se les carrer...

Tiens, d'ailleurs... et s'il commençait tout de suite à lui montrer qui était le plus fort des deux ? Pourquoi attendre ? Il fonça donc se préparer dans sa chambre, s'apprêtant à sortir passer la nuit dehors. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Setsuna serait assez reconnaissante pour la folle nuit d'amour qu'il lui avait accordée hier et qu'elle déciderait de lui présenter la plus chaudasse (et vocale) de ses copines...

Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire en sorte de bien les encastrer toutes les deux dans le mur mitoyen de sa chambre.

A grands coups de reins, de préférence...

* * *

 **Comment, c'est déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre !? Ah bah bravo, c'était bien la peine de mettre tes autres fics entre parenthèses pour nous pondre ce bidule informe !**

 **Mais nooooooon ne partez pas déjà et donnez-moi plutôt votre avis sur l'histoire.**

 **J'ai pas mal de petites idées pour la suite et je voudrai savoir ce que vous en pensez et quels sont vos pronostics quant à la tournure que vont prendre les évènements.**

 **Des envies particulières ? Des suggestions ?**

 **(je tiens à préciser au passage que c'est un premier jet alors il se peut que ce soit fouilli et truffé de fautes d'orthographe, ce dont je m'excuse évidemment et je m'engage à corriger au fur et à mesure si je m'aperçois de mes erreurs en relisant !)**

 **Bref, je vous bisouille bien fort et je vais essayer de m'aménager du temps ET de me motiver pour écrire mes fics habituelles ce week-end !**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	2. No string attached !

**Yoooooooooooo !**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année 2017 ! (année de la... fête !) Amour et argent à profusion et la santé qui va avec pour pouvoir en profiter dignement !**

 **Allez, pas de blabla cette fois, place au second chapitre de cette histoire ! Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ! Pas mal de dialogues en anglais, mais ça reste du basique je pense et si toutefois vous aviez un peu de mal à comprendre, sachez qu'il ne s'agit que du genre de banalités sans importance que peuvent se raconter deux amis.  
**

 **Au passage, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews positives, vous êtes les meilleures, vraiment, et cela me donne toujours envie de sortir le chapitre suivant rapidement pour vous récompenser !**

 **(et non, je n'oublie pas "The adventures of Aomine and Kagami's magical dick", rassurez-vous ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps que prévu pour bien organiser mes idées et pouvoir les écrire convenablement !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Kagami Taiga arriva en retard pour prendre son tour de garde à la caserne, ce matin-là.

Et il n'était vraiment pas difficile de deviner la cause de son manque de ponctualité.

Une fois encore, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil plus de vingt minutes d'affilée et il commençait à croire qu'il était désormais condamné à ne dormir que par tranches de sommeil...

Parce qu'une fois encore, son voisin s'en était donné à cœur joie hier soir.

Et non seulement le courrier que Kuroko lui avait adressé n'y avait rien changé, mais en plus, Kagami soupçonnait son bourreau d'avoir volontairement augmenté son volume sonore de ses ébats et par la même occasion son volume de conquêtes, passant d'une seule fille à plusieurs et tout cela dans l'unique but de se venger de la fameuse lettre.

Une bien sombre et basse vengeance, si vous voulez l'avis de la principale victime...

Donc, en plus d'être un chaud lapin, ce type avait autant de cœur qu'une plaque de verglas.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer…

Kagami se le répétait en boucle, mais cela ne changeait rien à la donne. Il savait qu'il devait agir, mais comment ? Il se sentait totalement impuissant et démuni, car la solution pacifiste de Kuroko avait échoué.

Alors peut-être que… finalement et bien… son idée initiale était la bonne : organiser une petite rencontre entre lui et son voisin.

Ou plutôt : organiser une rencontre entre ses phalanges et la mâchoire de son voisin.

Ouais, définitivement une idée de génie, dont n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter le rouge, cependant...

« Kagami ! » Le harangua immédiatement une voix familière, dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la caserne.

L'Américain se tendit légèrement, avant de se retourner en direction de son interlocuteur.

Bordel, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en discuter maintenant...

Ni de discuter tout court...

Et encore moins avec lui…

« Halloween est déjà passé, mais je vois que tu t'entraînes déjà pour l'année prochaine ! Tu ressembles vraiment à un zombie-là, c'est très réussi ahahahaha ! » Se moqua affectueusement l'homme qui s'adressait à lui.

Kiyoshi Teppei.

Son responsable d'unité.

L'incarnation même de la « bonne pâte ».

Le « brave gars » par excellence.

Sympathique, souriant et foncièrement généreux, ce qui lui valait le surnom extrêmement flatteur de « Cœur d'Acier ». Une véritable légende parmi les pompiers. Pour preuve, il était très apprécié et respecté de tous ici. Et plus Au sein de la caserne, il faisait office de figure fraternelle et protectrice, surtout auprès des nouvelles recrues. Les plus jeunes avaient même tendance à l'idolâtrer et à voir en lui une sorte de guide spirituel. C'était dire si sa cote de popularité était conséquente.

Kiyoshi représentait littéralement l'âme de la caserne et on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, n'importe où et n'importe quand, tant il était constamment pétri de bonnes intentions et de même de petites attentions envers ses collègues. Jamais Kagami ne l'avait entendu avoir un mot plus que haut que l'autre ou médire sur des collègues. De même, il ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère et il doutait fortement qu'un tel sentiment existe chez Kiyoshi…

… Enfin, sauf s'il venait habiter à côté de chez un certain gigolo au rabais, dont Kagami subissait continuellement les orgasmes intempestifs et surjoués.

Alors du coup, Kagami n'avait pas envie de rire… ni même envie de discuter. Il se contenta de fixer Kiyoshi, le regard morne, à tel point qu'un poisson mort eut semblé plus expressif en comparaison.

Il était au bout du rouleau.

Sans mentir.

Et Kiyoshi le comprit bien, même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de vanner son collègue…

Il posa une de ses immenses mains sur l'épaule de Kagami et il l'escorta en douceur, mais avec fermeté jusqu'à son petit bureau. Poussant littéralement Kagami dans un siège sans que celui-ci n'ait la moindre chance de protester, il ferma ensuite la porte puis, il prit place face au rouge pour un tête-à-tête plus formel.

Coudes posés sur la surface en bois vernis, il arbora soudainement un air sérieux. Air qu'il réservait exclusivement aux missions les plus périlleuses.

Pas d'échappatoire.

« Alors… » Commença t-il solennellement.

Même le ton qu'il employait était devenu formel, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

Kagami frissonna, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil bien trop étroit pour sa carrure de sportif accompli. A moins que ce ne soit la pièce qui soit soudainement devenue plus étroite. La tension qui y régnait à présent était palpable et l'Américain savait qu'il allait se faire tirer les oreilles par son chef, pour ses retards à répétition et sa mine cadavérique, qui en disaient long sur son hygiène de vie nocturne…

Il craignait le pire.

Parce que, quand un type aussi indulgent que Kiyoshi prend un air aussi grave, c'est forcément que l'heure l'est tout autant...

Grave.

« … Comment elle s'appelle ? Est-ce que je la connais ? C'est la petite Hikawa de l'unité 5 ? Tu as raison, elle est mignonne comme tout et ça se voit que tu lui plais ! A mon avis, tu devrais foncer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! » Sourit t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

HEIN ?

Kagami manqua de s'écrouler par terre !

Oh nooon pas lui aussi ! Merde, ça ne suffisait pas déjà toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la caserne ? Il fallait que son supérieur s'y mette aussi ? Pourquoi tout le monde cherchait toujours à le caser à tout prix ?

Face à la mine affligée que Kagami affichait, le brun fut coupé dans son élan. Il alors tapota sur son menton avec son index, semblant plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« C'est pas elle ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que… hmmm… oui, ce serait logique vu la tronche de déterré que tu te traînes en ce moment… »

ENFIN, il avait pigé ?

Ah bah quand même !

C'était pas trop tôt !

« … il n'y a pas qu'Hikawa, c'est ça ? Tu en as plusieurs, avoue-le ! Tu n'as perdu de temps, à ce que je vois ! Mais tu as bien raison d'en profiter, les pompiers ont toujours fait beaucoup d'effet aux filles ! Aaaahh intrépide jeunesse ! » Enonça t-il, rêveur.

ARGH ! Mais il le faisait exprès ? Se _facepalmant_ , Kagami étrécit les yeux.

Il était tellement blasé, qu'il se décida à en placer une, quand même.

Juste pour la forme...

« Kiyoshi-senpai… tu as à peine un an de plus que moi… Alors ne parle pas de jeunesse comme si tu étais déjà gâteux… »

Quoique... ça expliquerait certaines choses, en fait...

« Ah mais ! A nos âges, un an ou deux de plus, ça joue beaucoup ! Ca fait même toute la différence, je dirai ! Passé 25 ans, le corps ne récupère plus aussi bien ! »

« ….. j'ai passé 25 ans, je te signale. J'en ai 28, au cas où tu l'aurais zappé… »

« Ah ? Ah oui, vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, pourtant. Tu as toujours la bouille d'un petit piou-piou qui vient à peine de sortir du lycée ! Ahaha ! » Se justifia le brun en repartant dans un fou rire, alors qu'il pinçait la joue de Kagami, tel une petite mémé qui salue son petit-fils favori.

Kagami grogna un peu. Ne venait-il pas juuuuuuuste de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'une toute petite année d'écart d'âge ? Kiyoshi n'était-il donc pas capable de faire ce simple calcul ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de le traiter comme un gosse ? Mouais… Kiyoshi était plutôt dans la lune, comme d'habitude… Ca avait surpris Kagami aussi que son chef devienne subitement distant et froid, comme on est en droit de l'attendre d'un vrai supérieur hiérarchique. Dire que le rouge avait craint un court instant de se faire passer un savon… il se sentait un peu ridicule à présent. Mais cette attitude distante n'avait duré que quelques secondes lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le bureau...

… Car Kiyoshi venait définitivement de prouver qu'il ne savait pas réprimander ses troupes.

Pas qu'il manquait d'autorité, mais plutôt de volonté. On sentait que Kiyoshi ne souhaitait pas jouer au gendarme avec ses équipiers. Distribuer des blâmes, des mises en demeure et congédier des gens semblait contraire à l'éthique professionnelle de ce gros nounours qui préférait distribuer bons points, compliments et câlins à la place.

« Bon alors quoi ? Si ce ne sont pas les filles qui t'épuisent, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as un second boulot alimentaire, en dehors de celui de pompier ? Tu… ne me dis pas que… tu bosses comme _strip teaser_ dans un club louche pour boucler tes fins de mois ! Ohhhh je parie que c'est un repaire de dangereux bandits, comme dans les films ! Tu as déjà vu des yakuzas en vrai ? Est-ce qu'ils laissent de gros pourboires ? Ca m'intéresse de savoir ! Mais c'est pas pour moi, hein ! C'est pour un ami… j'me renseigne, c'est tout ! » Babilla Kiyoshi, secouant les mains comme pour se dédouaner.

 _Oh fuck…_

Un long soupir de consternation franchit les lèvres de Kagami. Il commençait vraiment à être exaspéré là… et décontenancé par la profonde naïveté de son chef…Kiyoshi avait beau être extrêmement compétent sur le terrain, paradoxalement, dans la vie civile, il était complètement à l'ouest… A la ramasse, déconnecté de la vie réelle et de ses enjeux. Sans parler de sa capacité de déduction, semblable à celle d'un lampadaire.

Oui, pas de doute, le bonhomme vivait sur une autre planète.

Et ça faisait aussi son charme, en quelque sorte.

Même si là, maintenant, tout de suite, actuellement son insistance avait le don de taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs déjà à vif du pauvre Kagami…

Inspirant profondément pour se donner le courage de parler et donc, d'interrompre le futile blabla de son supérieur, Kagami prit la parole.

« Kiyoshi-senpai… »

Ah ! Le brun ADORAIT qu'on l'appelle ainsi… d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Kagami s'adresse à lui ainsi. Il faut dire que c'était une importante marque de respect aux yeux de Kiyoshi, même si cela paraissait un peu désuet et dépassé pour Kagami.

On n'était plus au collège ni même au lycée, que diantre ! Ce genre de terminaisons distinctives n'avait plus lieu d'être. Mais Kiyoshi les affectionnait tellement que tout le monde s'adressait à lui de cette manière, au sein du bâtiment. Cela devait sans doute lui donner l'illusion d'une certaine proximité avec ses équipes…

En tous cas, Kagami avait inexplicablement de lui parler de son problème, car il était persuadé que le brun saurait lui prêter une oreille attentive, contrairement à Kuroko qui avait tourné sa confidence à la dérision, en plus de la minimiser mais…

Le rouge craignait que les conseils de son chef ne soient tout aussi douteux que ceux de son meilleur ami alors… ses lèvres se mirent subitement à trembler et ses yeux devinrent humides. Sans crier gare, il fondit en larmes dans le bureau.

 **Frustration + manque de sommeil + colère = cocktail détonnant.**

Il avait retenu ses émotions beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il pleurait donc naturellement de rage, à présent.

Kiyoshi se leva instantanément de son fauteuil et il alla tapoter fraternellement dans le dos de son collègue pour qu'il se calme.

Et comme rien n'y faisait, il attrapa sans hésiter Kagami dans ses bras forts, ne résistant pas à l'appel d'un câlin d'apaisement. Le roux n'était pas le premier à craquer dans son bureau et sûrement pas le dernier non plus. Et si au départ Kagami se débattit maladroitement pour se libérer de l'étreinte imposée, bien vite, il se tranquillisa, se laissant aller à cette embrassade apaisante.

« Là, là, là… ssshhtt… c'est fini… tout va bien… Allez, on ouvre les vannes un bon coup et on lâche tout… Ca va aller… »

La voix douce de Kiyoshi le berçait chaleureusement.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pourtant, cela faisait un bien fou…

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques jours de repos et en profiter pour aller voir des amis ou rencontrer des gens ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de courir dans tous les sens depuis que tu travailles ici ! Pas étonnant que tes nerfs et ton corps lâchent ! » Proposa gentiment son chef si compréhensif.

Honnêtement Kagami se sentait nul à chier et vulnérable en cet instant, mais il se fichait bien que quelqu'un entre dans le bureau et les surprenne ainsi. Et même s'il avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, tel un gosse de cinq ans quémandant un bisou magique de la part de sa maman, après s'être explosé le genou sur un trottoir.

Il n'avait que faire du jugement des autres !

Parce qu'il mettait QUICONQUE sur Terre au défi de vivre à côté d'un énergumène comme celui qu'il se coltinait et on verrait si au bout de deux jours à peine toute personne normalement constituée n'avait pas détalé en criant au DEMON !

Il n'avait pas honte et il ne rougissait pas de sa performance, plus qu'honorable !

Parce que j'aimerai bien vous y voir, vous, à sa place !

La privation de sommeil est dangereuse pour la santé, ce n'est plus à prouver, mais nous aurons l'occasion de le prouver/voir plus en détails dans cette fic… (oui, je reste volontairement évasive pour ne pas gâcher mon petit effet. Toujours penser à ménager son effet, toujours)

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu es revenu vivre au Japon et ta famille, tes amis et ton poisson rouge doivent te manquer… Mais tu dois être fort ! »

Oi… c'était quoi ce discours de réconfort baveux, digne d'un _shônen_ de bas étage ? Kagami redressa la tête, sourcils relevés.

Sincèrement ? Kiyoshi attribuait son craquage nerveux à l'éloignement et à l'expatriation ?

Le beau brun se paya même le luxe de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Je comprends que tu sois triste qu'aucune fille ne t'ait encore remarqué. A ta place, moi aussi, je me sentirai misérable ! Mais si tu ne te remues pas l'arrière-train, tu vas rester célibataire encore longtemps ! Et tu risques même de finir vieux garçon, si tu continues ainsi ! »

Mais, mais, mais, mais…

QUOI ?!

Il commençait à se sentir insulté là !

Et puis, quel rapport avec son voisin Bono(bo) ? Pourquoi Kiyoshi lui parlait de ça d'abord ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Et certainement pas la cause de son émoi !

…

Ou peut-être que si… ?

Ca se trouve, il était INCONSCIEMMENT jaloux de cet Ahomine qui emballait à tour de bras et levait de la grognasse à ne plus savoir quoi en foutre, dans tous les sens du terme…

Et dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que les galipettes de son voisin le renvoyaient à sa propre solitude dévorante, avec une telle brutalité que Kagami ne parviendrait plus à supporter sa condition ? Ni son célibat forcé ?

 _No wait_... ! C'était un choix, non ? SON choix ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul parce que personne ne voulait de lui, mais uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, NUANCE ! De toute façon, il venait à peine d'arriver en ville et son travail était tellement prenant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sortir pour écumer les bars à la recherche d'un partenaire !

Bon ok, c'était une semi-fausse excuse, parce que quand bien-même il aurait quelques disponibilités dans son emploi du temps, Kagami n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie de se lancer dans cette quête un peu absurde…

… Quoi que, oui, bon, ok, il devait admettre que sa solitude commençait effectivement à lui peser légèrement, surtout dans une ville inconnue, dans un pays inconnu… et même s'il avait Kuroko et Tatsuya auprès de lui, eux aussi avaient leurs propres vies et ils n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup d'attention à lui consacrer… C'était une simple constatation et en aucun cas un reproche. La vie d'adulte et les responsabilités qui vont avec (comme par exemple devoir bosser pour payer son loyer), l'éloignaient de ses amis proches…

Et il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher.

C'était le cours naturel des choses.

Il devrait donc combler son manque et donner son affection qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer à un partenaire amoureux à présent, et non à ses amis. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de trouver ce quelqu'un qui vous attend le soir lorsque vous rentrez épuisé de votre journée de dur labeur, cette âme sœur qui vous soutient et rend le quotidien moins maussade…

Celle pour qui la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Et quand enfin il mettra la main sur cette perle rare, sur cette moitié qui fera un bout de chemin avec lui, alors Kagami se sentira enfin complet et se moquera bien que le voisin continue son ramdam jusqu'au restant de ses jours (ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que ses testicules soient aussi ramollies que des raisins secs, cette hypothèse paraissant nettement plus probable…)

« Hmpff… tu parles comme une amie à moi… » Bouda un peu Kagami, en se dégageant de l'embrassade.

« Ah oui ? Une Américaine ? »

« Hmm… ouais… c'est mon mentor, je crois que je t'en ai déjà parlé ? »

« Alex-san, c'est bien ça ? Celle qui t'a appris à jouer au basketball ! »

Kagami hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tiens, en parlant de basketball… c'est la semaine prochaine que notre équipe doit affronter la « Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departement ». Nous comptons tous sur toi pour nous mener à la victoire, alors j'espère que tu es prêt ! »

« Et comment ! On va les massacrer ! » S'enthousiasma Kagami en retrouvant le sourire.

Ahhh ! _« Ball is Life »_ ! C'était sa devise dans la vie !

Un de ses rares plaisirs !

En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le rouge avait été bercé par les exploits de son idole Michael Jordan. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à sa passion pour le basketball qui Kagami avait fait la connaissance de Tatsuya, qu'il considérait comme son frère et d'Alex, une ancienne joueuse de WMA qui était rapidement devenue leur coach. Il faut dire qu'aux USA, le basket est une véritable institution et le tigre avait traîné ses guêtres sur bien des terrains, écumant les tournois et les gymnases à la recherche d'adversaires forts.

Et pour tout dire, il était loin d'être mauvais. Il avait d'ailleurs envisagé pendant un temps de passer professionnel dans ce sport qui lui tenait tellement à cœur, mais malheureusement, et malgré un indéniable potentiel, ses rêves de gloire avaient tournés courts, suite à une regrettable blessure au mollet gauche…

Alors… en arrivant à Tokyo, il avait été ravi d'apprendre que les soldats du feu possédaient leur propre équipe de basket amateur. Sans même chercher à connaître le niveau de la _team_ , Kagami s'était empressé de s'inscrire ! D'une part, parce qu'il aimait bien trop ce sport pour le laisser derrière lui et l'oublier complètement et d'autre part, parce que les matchs endiablés de basket lui rappelaient son cher pays, ainsi que ses proches restés là-bas…

C'était son oxygène. Il en avait besoin pour vivre et se vider la tête.

Pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre mental et se dépenser physiquement.

Ca faisait partie de lui.

C'était en lui.

Et pour cause, si le basket était une religion, alors Kagami en serait le tout premier fanatique.

Kiyoshi était d'ailleurs le capitaine émérite de ce collectif plutôt solide et les résultats de leur modeste équipe s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis l'intégration de Kagami, qui s'était facilement imposé dans le rôle de l'as incontournable.

C'était donc avec beaucoup d'assiduité et malgré une fatigue prépondérante, que Kagami préparait déjà cette prochaine rencontre prometteuse. Leurs adversaires, les policiers de Tokyo figuraient parmi les équipes les plus titrées de la métropole et une tenace légende urbaine prétendait même que l'un de leurs joueurs avait été courtisé par l'équipe professionnelle des « Tokyo Cinq Rêves »… Ce qui laissait Kagami particulièrement songeur et excité ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus affronté un rival digne de ce nom, y compris en Amérique ! Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des fourmis dans les bras et les jambes !

Difficile de tenir en place avec un tel défi à portée de main !

Il lui tardait donc d'y être et de pouvoir juger par lui-même si ce soi-disant prodige était à la hauteur de sa réputation… et des attentes que Kagami plaçait en lui !

Et il ne savait pas encore avec certitude à quel point ce match allait chambouler sa vie...

* * *

Dix-sept heures.

Fin du _shift_.

Kagami allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le déplorer. En effet, qui pouvait prédire si son taré de voisin déciderait ce soir encore de se lancer dans un marathon de débauche ? Alors Kagami appréhendait un peu de regagner son appartement pour cette raison...

Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Tatsuya pour le supplier de le laisser squatter son canapé ?

Hmm... mais le beau brun avait un petit-ami en ce moment et Kagami se voyait mal perturber l'intimité de son frère.

Alors Kuroko ?

Mouais.. Casper n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer sur les roses, sans pitié.

De toute façon, Kagami n'avait pas envie de déranger qui que ce soit à cause de ses problèmes de voisinage...

Résolu, le tigre décida de rentrer sagement. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à dormir quelques heures avant que Bono ne revienne dans sa tanière, les crocs chargées de conquêtes.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui avait d'autres plans pour lui...

Son téléphone portable sonna tout à coup, vibrant dans la poche de son jean. Surpris d'avoir un appel, Kagami constata qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro à identifiants japonais qui s'affichait sur son appareil.

?

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Allô ? » Fit Kagami en décrochant.

 _« Hey Taiga ! Oh my God, I missed you sooooooo muchhhh ! »_

Cette voix féminine... le langage anglais...

Non... impossible...

Ce serait... ?

« Alex ? Is that you?»

 _« Yesssssss, the one and only ! I'd like to chat but right now, I need your help ! »_

Ca c'était bien Alex, droit au but, ne s'encombrant pas de détails ou de faux-semblant.

 _« My plane just landed a few minutes ago and I'm kinda lost here ! »_

« What ? Don't tell me... Are you in Japan ? Where ? »

 _« Still at the airport. Can you pick me up ? »_

« Which aiport ? »

 _« Narita. »_

« Ok, take a coffee, make yourself at ease... I'm on my way ! »

 _« It was supposed to be a surprise but… I'm glad you're coming for me ! I'll be waiting for you then, bye ! »_

Kagami avait retrouvé le sourire lorsqu'il raccrocha. Ca alors, s'il se serait attendu à cela ! Bon, c'était un peu le principe d'une surprise, en même temps ! Mais le rouge était ravi de cette visite improvisée ! Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal et Alex était un genre de grande sœur de cœur ou de guide spirituel pour lui. Il s'empressa donc de grimper dans sa vieille Subaru au phare arrière cassé et il fonça à travers les rues et les routes parsemant Tokyo.

Parvenant finalement à Narita une demi-heure plus tard, malgré le trafic, il n'eut pas trop de mal à localiser Alex. Il faut dire qu'elle jurait littéralement dans le décor japonais et au milieu des asiatiques. Elle se distinguait même parmi les autres touristes, alors c'était dire !

En effet, la jeune femme était grande et élancée, dotée d'une paire de jambes interminables qui auraient pu la destiner à une carrière toute tracée de mannequin. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux assez clairs, bien que cachés par d'imposantes lunettes carrées, lui conféraient un air exotique, parfaitement indéfinissable.

Si bien qu'un simple coup d'œil ne pouvait suffire à déterminer l'ethnie à laquelle appartenait la belle et pour cause, puisqu'elle était issue de plusieurs mélanges, d'ici et d'ailleurs et cela lui conférait un charme particulier. Son corps fin et musclé d'ancienne sportive professionnelle et sa poitrine voluptueuse n'y étaient bien-sûr pas étrangers non plus…

De nature très expressive, elle l'accueillit en sautillant comme une gamine et en faisant de grands geste de la main :

« Youhouuuuu Taiga ! »

Et à peine était-il sorti de sa voiture pour l'aider à mettre sa valise dans le coffre, que la demoiselle lui sauta au cou et lui roula un patin devant la foule incrédule. En général, les gens ne sont pas aussi démonstratifs et le baiser volé d'Alex à son protégé ne passa donc pas inaperçu…Les regards se braquèrent sur eux comme des caméras et Kagami repoussa vivement son professeur, car il détestait se donner en spectacle.

« Taigaaaaa ! I missed you so much ! Why are you so meaaaan ? » T_T

« Ce genre de gestes ne se fait pas au ici ! Et arrête de brailler comme si tu étais encore aux U.S. ! »

« But… »

« In Japanese, please ? »

« Ok, ok… » Soupira t-elle, abdiquant la mort dans l'âme.

Son japonais était aussi archaïque que rouillé, mais après tout, elle était également ici pour s'améliorer, non ?

« Hmm… tu as fait bon voyage ? » Se radoucit le rouge en mettant ses affaires dans le coffre.

« Oui, merci. Mais c'était long ! »

Tu m'étonnes ! Ca faisait un sacré trajet ! Le Japon et la Californie étaient situés chacun à un coin du globe terrestre !

« Alors je me suis un peu ennuyée… mais heureusement, ma voisine de siège était très sympa ! Elle m'a même invitée chez elle en Hokaido ! Sa famille possède un genre d'auberge avec des sources chaudes, tu te rends compte ?! »

Du Alex tout craché. Sa joie de vivre était communicative et elle se faisait toujours rapidement des amis.

« Ah bah… tant mieux alors. En tous cas, j'suis content que tu sois là. »

« Et moi je suis contente que tu me le dises, Tiger-chan ! » Sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Les deux compases montèrent dans le bolide du rouge et s'en suivit un trajet animé par les bavardages de la pétillante Alex. Elle parla de tout et de rien, le tenant informé des derniers « potins » et elle en profita également pour prendre des nouvelles de Tatsuya, qui était aussi son ancien élève. Kagami lui promis d'ailleurs qu'ils iraient lui rendre visite très prochainement.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines. J'ai pris ces billets d'avion sur un coup de tête car toi et Tatsuya vous me manquiez trop ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'imposer chez toi. J'irai à l'hôtel dès demain, alors si tu pouvais juste me dépanner cette nuit, ce serait chouette… après j'irai sûrement dans la semaine chez mon amie pour profiter des sources chaudes ahaha ! »

« Alex ! Tu es mon invitée et il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir à l'hôtel le temps que tu resteras à Tokyo. ! Et puis, il y a une chambre d'ami chez moi, de toute façon. J'ai bien assez de place pour t'accueillir ! »

« C'est vrai ? Mais que va dire ton chéri ? »

Kagami piqua un fard. Même si Alex connaissait ses préférences sexuelles, cela faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre ce sujet être abordé si naturellement dans la conversation.

« J'en ai pas en ce moment… » Confessa Kagami à voix basse, comme s'il en avait honte.

Pas que ce soit le cas, mais ça faisait un petit moment que qu'il était célibataire et surtout, Alex n'était pas sans savoir que le tigre avait quitté l'Amérique suite à une rupture douloureuse. Et s'il était encore seul, la belle blonde risquait de supposer que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore oublié son ex-petit ami.

« Il est temps de tourner la page, tu sais. »

Kagami ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Elle avait clairement raison, mais malheureusement, la situation n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne suffisait pas de changer de continent et de claquer des doigts pour se sortir de la tête, la personne avec laquelle on a vécu trois ans d'amour passionné.

« Est-ce que tu sors au moins ? Tu t'es fait des potes de ton âge ? »

« Alex, je suis ici depuis à peine deux mois… laisse-moi le temps. J'ai d'autres priorités que de me trouver un nouveau petit-ami. »

« Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? »

« Ben heu… je dois me concentrer sur mon travail ! » Mentit le rouge.

« Ohhh Taiga ! A d'autres, hein ! Je sais que tu es un excellent pompier, alors ne te cherche pas d'excuse ! Tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ! Une bonne situation professionnelle, un appartement bien situé et tu es en bonne santé ! En plus, Tatsuya vit à Tokyo lui aussi maintenant, tu n'es donc pas totalement seul ! Il ne te manque plus qu'un amoureux pour que ton bonheur soit parfait ! »

Amusant de constater qu'avec Alex, tout semblait toujours d'une simplicité enfantine.

Alors que la réalité était toute autre.

« Ecoute Alex, tu ne comprends pas… »

« Oh que si je comprends très bien ! Cesse de te cacher derrière des prétextes bidons ! Quand on tombe de cheval, il ne faut pas attendre pour se remettre en selle ! Te retrouver un chéri est le meilleur moyen de panser tes plaies au cœur ! Cela devrait être ta priorité du moment !» L'encouragea t-elle en brandissant le poing.

Malgré ce beau discours passionné, Kagami était plutôt réticent à appliquer la méthode suggérée par Alex. Pour être franc, cela lui posait un problème d'ordre éthique et moral. Il ne se voyait pas succomber à un autre gars, juste dans le but d'oublier son ancien fiancé ! Ce serait… vraiment malhonnête et avilissant de profiter ainsi d'un pauvre type qui passait par-là et de se servir de lui comme bouche-trou ! Non, une telle attitude ne lui ressemblait pas et puis, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à sortir draguouiller de toute façon. C'était encore bien trop frais dans sa tête…

Il avait été trompé, bafoué, humilié…

Se taper le premier venu n'aurait donc aucun sens. Ca ne l'aiderait pas à reprendre confiance en lui, ni à refaire confiance…

Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour digérer cette rupture...

« Alex, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je t'en remercie. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien à ce niveau-là. Par contre, j'ai plutôt envie de déménager, là, maintenant, tout de suite, alors tu vois, me trouver un nouveau mec est bien le cadet de mes soucis. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi tu veux déjà partir ? Je croyais que ton appart' était assez spacieux et que le loyer n'était pas très élevé, en plus ! C'est rare à Tokyo ! »

« C'est pas mon appartement qui pose problème. Il me plaît beaucoup et je m'y sens très bien. Non, le souci, c'est mon **VOISIN** ! J'ai envie de l'étranger ! »

« Vraiment ? Et c'est juste à cause de lui que tu veux déménager ? Qu'a t-il de si monstrueux ? C'est vieil obèse aigri et exhibitionniste qui sent le poisson pourri ? »

Hmm... non, ça c'était l'ancien voisin de Kagami, lorsqu'il habitait encore à L.A... Mais en comparaison, son nouveau voisin était PIRE, c'était dire l'étendue de la catastrophe !

« Si seulement ce n'était que ça... J'en viendrai presque à regretter Mister Jensen ! »

« Ohhh je suis sûre que tu exagères ! Il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça… »

« Non, bien-sûr que non, il a juste transformé ma vie en enfer, mais à part ça, tout va bien ! »

« Que peut-il bien te faire de si terrible ? Raconte-moi ! » Exigea t-elle en se penchant sur son siège.

Kagami soupira et il se crispa un peu sur son volant. Rien que d'évoquer ce bâtard lui filait des sueurs froides.

Et des envies d'homicide.

Il expliqua donc assez sommairement les tortures nocturnes infligées par son cher voisin, mais il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus, car la colère montait en lui dès qu'il évoquait ses frasques.

Alex l'écouta sagement, clignant un peu des yeux avec incrédulité face à ce récit décousu.

Waouh. Ca la laissait aussi perplexe que rêveuse ! Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir... devait-elle avoir pitié de Taiga ou l'envier ?

« Attends, il fait quoi dans la vie ? Gigolo ? Acteur de films X ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais il me rend chèvre, en tous cas ! Je commence même à penser que c'est ça son vrai métier : me faire chier ! C'est un emmerdeur professionnel, tu peux me croire !»

« Ca a l'air compliqué comme situation, en effet... »

« Si tu savais ! J'ai tellement envie d'aller défoncer sa porte à la hache de pompier et de faire la même chose avec son crâne ensuite ! »

« Hmm… du calme Taiga, tu vaux mieux que lui, ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. Il te cherche, j'en suis persuadée, alors ne lui donne pas gain de cause ! » Tenta t-elle de temporiser néanmoins.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Balancer des fumigènes sous sa porte, en espérant qu'il meurt par suffocation ? »

« Non. »

« Teindre ses sous-vêtements en jaune fluo ? »

« Non. »

« L'empoisonner ! »

« _NON_! »

« Tu sais, ça irait plus vite si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi directement, au lieu de me laisser lister toutes les options de vengeance… »

« Finalement, tu es au même niveau de gaminerie que lui, on dirait. »

« Et tu voudrais que je te réponde quoi ? Que je vais demander à mon proprio de faire insonoriser les murs ? Que je vais investir dans une paire de boules quiès ? »

« Yeah… something like that. It would be a good start. » Approuva Alex en hochant de la tête. « Tu pourrais également aller sonner à sa porte et essayer une nouvelle fois de t'expliquer avec lui ! »

« Ah quoi bon ? Il fait la sourde oreille ! J'ai déjà essayé, tu sais, mais il m'évite ! C'est peine perdue !»

« C'est parce qu'il doit sentir que s'il t'ouvre, il risque sa vie ! Tu dois te montrer plus aimable, Taiga ! Tu fais peur aux gens, tu es trop impulsif ! Pourtant, je croyais qu'avec le métier que tu fais, dans lequel il est question de vie ou de mort à la moindre erreur, tu aurais appris à te contrôler mieux que cela, mais non, même pas… » Le réprimanda la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Heyyy ! That was harsh ! » Déplora le tigre, sourcils froncés. « J'suis pas constamment énervé non plus ! Mais tu avoueras que là, il y a de quoi l'être quand même ! Ce type n'a strictement aucun respect, ni aucun savoir vivre ! Et il le sait ! Résultat : il se planque comme un lâche, sans assumer ! »

« Taiga… Stop acting like a child… you're so immature sometimes… » Soupira t-elle, le fixant avec sévérité.

Elle pouvait parler, elle. Le jeune homme était bien plus responsable et indépendant qu'elle, malgré leur important écart d'âge ! Cela faisait des années qu'il s'assumait seul, depuis l'adolescence, en fait… Mais Alex avait quand même un peu raison : il agissait vraiment comme un maniaque dérangé, dernièrement… Il ne se reconnaissait plus, la privation de sommeil avait de bien indésirables effets sur son comportement…

« …. Ok, fine ! Fais-moi penser à passer à la pharmacie pour acheter des boules quiès, en rentrant… »

« Good Boy ! » Le félicita t-elle, tapant doucement sur sa tête.

… A vrai dire, tout ceci arrangeait bien Kagami. Ah Alex ne voulait pas le croire ? Elle minimisait sa souffrance ? Et bien, elle allait pouvoir juger par elle-même de l'ampleur du phénomène dans quelques heures ! En effet, aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. Ce soir, ce serait donc le début du week-end, aka **LE** moment propice à toutes les folies ! En admettant qu'il ne bosse pas cette nuit, son voisin n'allait certainement pas laisser passer la promesse d'une grasse matinée le lendemain et il allait sûrement en profiter pour rentrer en galante compagnie, avant de se lancer dans une séance de sport à l'horizontale...

Ainsi, Alex aurait-elle un parfait aperçu de ce que Kagami était contrait d'endurer quasi quotidiennement.

Le rouge se hâta donc de rentrer et il passa à la pharmacie la proche pour prendre les boules quiès les plus épaisses qu'il trouva, par précaution. Puis, il passa une fin d'après-midi tranquille avec son mentor, s'autorisant même une partie de basket endiablée et une livraison à domicile de plats mexicains pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils s'installèrent devant un _drama_ qui passait à la télévision, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, tant ils avaient de temps perdu à rattraper. Tatsuya était en service ce soir, alors ils convinrent d'aller lui rendre visite à son appartement dès le lendemain pour qu'il présente à Alex son petit-ami de manière officielle. L'approbation de cette dernière au sujet de leurs amours étant en effet capitale pour les deux frères. Onze heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge de Kagami et la blonde laissa échapper un bâillement qui en disait long sur sa fatigue et le contrecoup du décalage horaire qu'elle subissait.

Gentiment, le jeune homme alla préparer le futon de son invitée et il se coucha paisiblement à son tour, non sans s'être équipé de ses précieuses nouvelles meilleures amies en cire. Il les installa bien au chaud dans son conduit auditif, dans l'espoir un peu fou de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

* * *

Mais bien entendu, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Ou plutôt si.

Car vers deux heures du matin, Kagami se réveilla en sursaut.

Comme c'était souvent le cas les autres jours de la semaine...

Et malgré ses boules quiès toujours bien logées dans ses oreilles, rien n'y faisait.

Son voisin avait décidé de s'envoyer en l'air et il faisait trembler les murs.

Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre avec fracas sur une Alex décoiffée, en string et débardeur spécial « poitrine apparente » (sans soutien-gorge en dessous, évidemment). La demoiselle rampa mollement jusqu'au lit de Kagami et elle se frotta les yeux. Une bretelle de son marcel glissa stratégiquement sur son épaule, menaçant de dévoiler un sein rond, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se blottir impudiquement contre le rouge.

Voix enrouée et encore à moitié endormie, elle demanda désespérément :

« Taiga… gimme your earplugs… please… I might be dying… »

« Sorry Alex… Mais ça ne changera rien... J'en porte actuellement et pourtant, j'ai été réveillé tout comme toi. »

« Mais c'est pas possible de faire autant de boucan ! On dirait deux orang-outans qui s'accouplent ! »

« Je sais. C'est assez insupportable, pas vrai ? »

La blonde eut beau attraper un oreiller et se l'enfoncer sur la tête de toutes ses forces, impossible de faire abstraction des bruits de bêtes en chaleur émis par les voisins.

« Unbelievable ! Et c'est comme ça tous les soirs, tu dis ? »

« Pretty much... » Confirma le rouge d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais… Comment fait ce type pour ramener des filles aussi souvent ? Il les drogue ou quoi ? »

« A mon avis, il doit les payer. »

« Vu la fréquence de ses rapports sexuels, c'est un miracle que sa _dick_ ne soit pas encore tombée ! »

« Yes… et qu'il ne se soit pas déjà choppé une batterie de MST…. »

« Si ça se trouve, il a une tripotée d'enfants illégitimes, à force de semer sa graine aux quatre vents… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! T'es vraiment certaine que le poison n'est pas une option envisageable ? Ou la castration chimique, au moins ! »

« Là je serai plutôt d'avis de lui faire une castration manuelle ! Non mais sincèrement, il va les pêcher où ses morues ? Il les recrute à un concours de vocalises et il choisit celles qui arrivent à faire exploser le plus de verres en cristal, rien qu'au soin de leur voix ? Arrrgggh ! » Fit-elle en mordant nerveusement le drap de Kagami.

« C'est pas bientôt fini oui, ce bordel ?! Faut arrêter de gober du viagra, comme si c'était des bonbons ! » Cria Kagami en jouant du coude contre la fine cloison, qui trembla sous ses coups.

Mais brusquement, alors qu'Alex était en train de s'arracher les cheveux en balbutiant des paroles inintelligibles en anglais, Kagami perçut la sonnerie d'un téléphone de l'autre côté du mur.

Le bruit cessa instantanément.

Curieux, le rouge colla son oreille contre la séparation pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne tarda pas à capter que son voisin avait interrompu sa partie de jambes en Scrabble dénudé pour aller répondre à l'appel téléphonique, puisque Kagami arrivait à présent à l'entendre parler de sa voix rauque.

Quant à savoir qui pouvait bien chercher à le joindre à une heure pareille, le tigre s'en moquait bien, parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était que cet appel soit suffisamment important pour que le gars ait été obligé d'arrêter de pilonner cette pauvre fille. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être le mari de la demoiselle au téléphone, qui insultait copieusement Bono !

Ou quelqu'un qui signalait son enlèvement.

En tous cas, cet appel inespéré fut diablement efficace, puisque non seulement le type s'était stoppé net pour aller répondre, plantant sans hésiter sa partenaire, mais en plus, Kagami crut entendre une porte claquer chez son voisin et vu la proximité du son, il s'agissait sans doute de celle de la chambre à coucher ! En conclusion, soit son voisin venait de mettre la nana dehors, soit il venait de sortir lui-même, mais une chose était sûre : bientôt ce carrément fut la porte d'entrée qui claqua avec force et fit vibrer le petit appartement de Kagami, signalant un probable départ des principaux protagonistes.

Ne souhaitant cependant pas se réjouir trop vite, il attendit quelques secondes pour en avoir la confirmation et pas de doute...

Le silence était enfin revenu, s'installant pour de bon… ce qui renforça la supposition de Kagami :

LUI ET ALEX ALLAIENT ENFIN POUVOIR DORMIR !

YATAAAHHH !

VICTORY !

Il ignorait quelle force de l'Univers avait eu pitié d'eux, mais en tous cas, le raisonnement de Kagami se vérifia. On n'entendait effectivement plus une mouche péter de l'autre côté, preuve que le capitaine des lieux avait quitté le navire !

Des larmes de joie et de soulagement perlèrent au coin des yeux de l'apprenti et de son maître et ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, affichant un sourire triomphant.

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir passer une nuit COMPLETE !

Enfin, ils bénéficiaient d'un répit bien mérité !

Enfin, les prières avaient été exaucées.

Les deux amis n'eurent cependant pas le temps de fêter dignement le départ du tyran, que déjà, ils s'écroulèrent de sommeil dans des positions hautement improbables…

Et pour la première fois depuis 8 jours, 21 heures, 36 minutes et 10 secondes, Kagami passa une agréable nuit continue, sans interruption…

* * *

Aomine ne rentra que vers 9 heures ce matin-là.

L'intervention s'était éternisée, pour son plus grand malheur et il avait passé toute la nuit dehors.

Merde.

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa petite affaire et le préservatif – vide – qui le narguait avec insolence, depuis la corbeille de sa chambre, était là pour le lui rappeler. D'ailleurs, pas sûr qu'il parvienne à remettre la main sur cette fille. Marika… Maria… Melinda ? Bref, mieux valait qu'il l'oublie de la même manière qu'il avait zappé son prénom. Dommage, parce qu'il avait adoré la façon dont elle gigotait en couinant sur son siège pendant la soirée, un peu comme si elle avait des oursins dans la culottes. Sans compter qu'elle était tout de même sacrément mignonne. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas de toutes ses conquêtes, sans exception ?

Aomine Daiki ne baise pas les cageots.

Et ce n'est même pas négociable...

Mais à cause de ce con de Wakamatsu qui s'était pris une balle dans le cul, suite à une intervention nocturne musclée, Aomine était débordé en ce moment. Imayoshi, son chef, ne le lâchait pas et semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à interrompre ses jours de repos, en l'envoyant sur les missions dont personne ne voulait. Le brun était donc souvent désigné pour remplacer au pied levé son coéquipier blessé, tant les policiers de son district étaient en sous-effectifs.

Et franchement, ça le soûlait de multiplier ainsi les heures supplémentaires...

Hier par exemple, il avait dû interrompre un coït prometteur pour filer à l'autre bout de Tokyo en urgence et empêcher un concours de _drift_ sauvage entre gangs ennemis. Et ces mecs-là n'étaient des tendres… c'était d'ailleurs à cause de faits similaires que Wakamatsu s'était fait percer un second anus, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

Autant dire que dernièrement, il était sur les nerfs. Encore plus que d'habitude. Et le cruel manque de sommeil qui gangrénait son corps était un facteur aggravant. Mais Tokyo est une vielle qui ne dort jamais et Aomine était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que le crime en particulier, ne connait pas de repos. D'ailleurs, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir accepté cette mutation à la campagne que lui avait proposé son chef, suite au fameux _« indicent »_ survenu il y a quasiment un an.

En fait, il n'y avait guère que le sexe à outrance et la boisson aussi, mais de manière plus occasionnelle, qui arrivaient à calmer temporairement ses angoisses existentielles et ses tendances à l'auto-destruction. Mais ses démons n'avaient pas disparu pour autant… disons qu'ils avaient partiellement été gommés par d'autres vices tous aussi virulents…

Et le sexe, justement, occupait une grande partie de ses pensées et de son temps libre…

Depuis quelques semaines, dès qu'il avait une soirée de libre, le brun la passait dehors, à écumer les bars. Il n'était pas assez désespéré pour se faire pigeonner dans un _bar à hôtesses_ et y claquer tout son fric. Non, il lui fallait du **CONCRET**. Pas simplement de belles paroles dictées par des filles impossibles à atteindre, ne jouant la carte de la compassion avec lui que dans le but à peine voilé de le délester de sa maigre pension de flic…

De la chaleur humaine…

De la sueur qui perle qui sur la poitrine rebondie de ses amantes…

Quelque chose de palpable…

La peau qui claque au rythme de ses coups de reins furieux….

Les cris orgasmiques des sirènes qui réclament et encensent sa férocité…

Aomine sortit prendre l'air sur son balcon.

Tokyo, la ville qui ne dort jamais, mais capitale du Pays du Soleil Levant…

Quel paradoxe…

Tout comme lui…

Cette ville, c'était lui.

Sauvage, indomptable, bourrée de contradictions…

Glissant une tige de nicotine allumée entre ses lèvres, le policier fixa machinalement l'horizon. Il inspira une bonne bouffée de poison comme pour faire le point.

Le sexe…

Ca devenait un peu hors de contrôle, non ?

Il avait besoin de sa dose journalière, pourtant. Tel un de ces putains de junkies défoncés qu'il croisait parfois dans des squats. Au final, c'était la même chose ? Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

Car c'était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant…

Mais brusquement, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées déprimantes, _quelque chose_ se posa sur ses yeux et brouilla sa vue. Un morceau de tissu, poussé par le vent, était venu se coller à son une feuille morte Aomine maugréa et attrapa l'objet coupable, prêt à lui dresser un procès-verbal pour « stationnement gênant » en bonne et due forme, lorsque soudain, il réalisa de _QUOI_ il était question. Contemplant la forme caractéristique de la chose, l'étirant et la caressant sous son toucher plus habitué aux doigtés vaginaux ou aux fouilles corporelles, Aomine retrouva subitement le sourire.

Pas de doute.

L'identification était formelle.

 _ **Un string rose en satin**_.

Venait de lui voler dans les plumes.

D'où pouvait-il bien provenir et comment était-il arrivé là ? Aomine tourna la tête vers la gauche, dans le sens du vent d'où lui était parvenu le sous-vêtement délicat. Tiens ? Mais le string s'était fait la malle directement depuis le balcon de sa voisine, cette chèèèère Taiga ! Voyons voir cela ! Le brun s'approcha autant qu'il le put de l'autre appartement, légèrement incrédule. Apparemment, la p'tite mémé laissait son linge propre sécher à l'air libre sur une corde et…

Bordel !

C'est qu'elle avait une véritable collection de dessous affriolants la coquine !

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part d'une grand-mère qui vit seule avec son chat !

En effet, Aomine pouvait clairement distinguer de la dentelle, du satin et du tulle, le tout dans des couleurs bariolées qui égayaient le paysage ! Quant à la taille des sous-vêtements incriminés, elle était tout à fait respectable, voire même carrément inspirante ! En aucun cas celle d'une mamie de soixante dix-huit balais révolus !

Mais alors, son flair d'enquêteur l'aurait-il trahi ? Malaxant doucement le tissu toujours prisonnier de son poing comme pour se déstresser (les sous-vêtements féminins avaient toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur lui…), il se mit à sérieusement réviser son jugement.

Et si Taiga-san n'était autre qu'une délicieuse jeune femme, dans la fleur de l'âge ? (et de toute évidence, mannequin spécial « poitrines généreuses », à en croire le diamètre exaltant du seul soutien-gorge qui pendait également à la corde ! A la louche, l'œil d'expert d'Aomine y voyait au moins un joli bonnet E, voire peut-être même un F !)

Voilà qui changeait complètement la donne !

Jetant son mégot de cigarette par terre, il l'écrasa avec le talon de son pied, puis il se rua à l'intérieur de son appartement. Sans lâcher le précieux cadeau que lui avait livré UPS/Eole, bien entendu.

Il devait ABSOLUMENT trouver un moyen de déloger sa supposément plantureuse voisine de sa tanière pour vérifier ses déductions scientifiques !

Fouillant dans le tas informe de factures et autres documents administratifs barbants qui trônait fièrement sur son meuble à chaussures, dans l'entrée, il parvint non sans mal à remettre la main sur la missive qu'il avait rédigé à l'encontre de sa tendre voisine. Mais au lieu de déchirer ce petit mot d'amour comme les nouvelles circonstances de l'affaire (et la bienséance) le suggéraient, Aomine se précipita avec, dehors.

Il devait en avoir leur cœur net, alors se positionna ensuite bien devant la porte de l'appartement qui se trouvait à côté du sien et il sonna, avant de déposer à la hâte son billet doux sur le paillasson fleuri qui ornait le sol et sur lequel on pouvait lire « WELCOME ».

Ayant entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher pour venir voir ce dont il s'agissait, Aomine fonça immédiatement se cacher derrière un mur. Ahaha ! Ca devenait vraiment intéressant, excitant, même ! Ca lui rappelait le boulot, tant il avait l'impression d'être en planque, en train de traquer un potentiel revendeur de drogue. Bien dissimulé dans l'angle du couloir, il attendit sagement et observa. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une MAGNIFIQUE CREATURE DE SEXE FEMININ !

Blonde, des cheveux mi-longs rassemblés en une queue de cheval négligée et vêtue uniquement d'un string blanc à froufrous et d'un tout petit débardeur assorti, qui moulait tellement ses seins, qu'il les faisait ressembler à deux grosses montgolfières.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement et elle s'étira, ce qui fit rebondir sa poitrine admirable, puis elle se pencha explicitement en avant, pour ramasser la petite note glissée devant sa porte.

Et Aomine n'en perdit pas une miette, bouche grande ouverte et langue presque pendante à l'image d'un chien affamé devant le plus succulent des os à moëlle. A tel point, qu'il n'osait plus bouger de peur d'interrompre cette vision du Paradis sur Terre. Non parce qu'il était forcément en train de rêver là ?

Continuant à serrer le string qu'il conservait jalousement dans sa main comme preuve tangible de l'existence de cette voisine canon, il continua à la mater sans vergogne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne – trop vite à son goût – son appartement. Et seul le claquement de la porte parvint à le sortir de sa béate concentration !

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de cette divine apparition !

S'il avait su qu'une telle enchanteresse vivait juste à côté de chez lui, il ne serait certainement pas emmerdé à aller chasser la radasse à l'autre bout de Tokyo !

Cette fille était la PERFECTION incarnée ! Il savait à qui il allait penser en s'astiquant la colonne, ce soir ! (flem' de sortir !) Ca tombait bien, lui qui manquait d'inspiration récemment…

Portant le ridicule petit bout de tissu à ses narines, il en respira avidement le parfum poudré de lessive, déplorant presque sa propreté impeccable…

Finalement remis de ses émotions, il se hâta de rentrer chez lui.

Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi attendre ce soir pour se palucher en l'honneur de sa nouvelle muse ?

* * *

 **Rooohhh mais c'est qu'il était LONG ce chapitre, dites donc ! Et encore, j'ai du le charcuter un peu pour le raccourcir, je ne vous raconte pas la galère ! J'espère malgré tout de même qu'il vous a plu et qu'il n'était pas trop indigeste ! Alors Kiyoshi capitaine des pompiers et Imayoshi en commisaire, vous en pensez quoi ? Et Alex, dans tout ça ? Ao va t-il arriver à ses fins avec elle ? Et quel secret cache t-il ? N'est-il simplement qu'un gros obsédé ou y a t-il quelque chose derrière cette façade ? Kagami se remettra t-il de sa rupture avec son ex ? Et surtout... QUI VA GAGNER LE MATCH DE BASKET POLICIERS VS POMPIERS ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer et à me laisser une ch'tite review en guise de "bonne année" !**

 **Je vous dis à très vite et encore meilleurs voeux pour 2017 !**


	3. Very Bad Trip

**Salut les filles !**

 **De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et je suis ravie que cette fic nawak vous plaise ! Le pauvre Kagami n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs à cause d'Aomine...**

 **A moins que... la situation ne parvienne à s'inverser temporairement... dans ce chapitre, par exemple ?**

 **Au programme : Aomine en roue libre, Kagami en roue libre, Himuro en roue libre... bref, vous connaissez la suite et ça ne peut que mal se finir !**

 **Et pour répondre à certaines questions, oui, je vous confirme que TOUTE la Génération des Miracles fera son apparition dans cette fic ! Mais pas forcément là où l'attend, alors je préfère vous laisser la surprise ;) (et là... je me rends compte que je ne sais écrire Aomine comme un gros beauf' dans toutes mes fics ahahaha XD !)  
**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« _Taigaaaa you've got mail_ ! » Claironna la belle blonde.

Ledit Taiga sortait justement de la salle de bain, serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il n'avait pas pu répondre parce qu'il était sous la douche et Alex s'était donc tout naturellement portée volontaire pour aller voir qui sonnait à la porte. Un peu étonné, le rouge s'approcha néanmoins d'elle pour récupérer le mystérieux morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait.

« C'est bizarre, il n'y avait personne quand j'ai ouvert. Juste cette note posée par terre. »

De plus en plus intriguant cette histoire ! Il n'avait guère l'habitude que le facteur se déplace jusqu'ici... et puis, un livreur aurait attendu et...

C'est alors qu'un certain fait revint en mémoire de Kagami, tandis qu'il parcourait la lettre.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour connecter tous les fils dans son cerveau et faire le rapprochement.

Cette écriture peu soignée… ce ton brutal et insolent… ces propos douteux et provocateurs…

ARGHHH !

Bon sang, mais c'est bien-sûr !

L'auteur de ce courrier n'était autre que son _**ASSHOLE**_ de voisin !

Forcément !

Indubitablement !

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation !

Putain, cet écrit venait renforcer touuuuus les a priori négatifs que Kagami pouvait avoir sur cet Aomine et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux !

« Quel connard prétentieux, sûr de lui et malpoli ! » Pesta Kagami en transformant la lettre en boulette entre ses mains.

Mais Alex la lui déroba avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en faire des confettis et elle se mit à la lire à son tour, riant un peu. Bien-sûr, elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer tous les mots, mais elle parvint tout de même à saisir l'essentiel du message.

« Waooouuhh une telle confiance en soi, ça laisse admiratif ! »

« De quoi ?! »

« Bah oui ! Ce type n'a pas l'air de se prendre pour n'importe, vu le mépris qu'il affiche ouvertement ! Et c'est forcément justifié ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'espère que quand il sera mort, il se réincarnera en panda. »

Kagami haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça venait foutre dans la conversation ? Ah oui… Alex et ses délires sur la réincarnation et la vie après la mort… Depuis qu'elle s'était convertie au bouddhisme il y a de cela deux ans (lors de son premier voyage en Asie), elle lui rabattait allègrement les oreilles avec ses nouveaux préceptes de vie.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Non mais imagine-le en panda ! Avec un _serial fucker_ comme lui, l'espèce ne sera plus jamais menacée d'extinction ! »

« Mouais… Puisque c'est ce que tu accomplis durant ta vie humaine qui détermine en quoi tu vas te réincarner, il a plus de chance de finir en cafard… et ça tombe bien, comme ça, j'aurai le plaisir de pouvoir l'écrabouiller ! »

« Oh ! Je vois que tu as bien retenu ce que je t'avais expliqué ! » S'enthousiasma Alex. « Allez, détends-toi, ça te dirait un petit massage ? On va bien trouver un moyen de le neutraliser ! »

« Je commence à en douter… » Rumina Kagami.

« Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! » Fit son instructrice, poings sur les hanches.

« … Dit celle qui me suppliait de l'achever hier soir… »

« Non mais moi, c'est différent, je suis une femme et il me faut mes huit heures de sommeil si je veux me sentir fraîche ! A mon âge, on marque vite et je ne tiens pas à ressembler à une vieille figue desséchée ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? »

« Figure-toi que j'ai réfléchi pendant que tu prenais ta douche et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que tu disposes d'un atout qui peut s'avérer DECISIF contre lui ! »

« Ah ? Lequel ! »

« Tu as l'avantage du nombre ! Nous sommes là, moi, Kuroko et Tatsuya pour te conseiller et t'épauler ! »

Bof. Pas que ça ait été hyper convainquant jusqu'ici mais…

Maintenant que Kagami y pensait…

Lorsqu'il était au collège, un élève de sa classe avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de lui en lui cherchant des crosses. Cette attitude avait fini par isoler et blesser Kagami, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son grand-frère de cœur, un soir en rentrant de l'école. Il lui avait confié sa peine et dès le lendemain matin, coïncidence ou non (*SPOILER* : NON), le gamin tyrannique était venu présenter ses excuses à Kagami en arborant un impressionnant œil au beurre noir…

Depuis ce jour, personne n'avait jamais plus embêté Kagami.

Il était donc peut-être temps de mêler Himuro à toute cette histoire. Grâce à sa sournoiserie digne d'un méchant de film d'espionnage, couplée à une absence totale de remords et accessoirement au fait que son petit-ami était une masse de muscles dépassant les deux mètres de hauteur, le brun aux méthodes radicales serait sans doute en mesure d'intimider son encombrant voisin.

Ou pas.

* * *

Il était près de dix-sept heures et Alex avait décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Allez comprendre ! Elle venait directement de Los Angeles, mais n'avait pas pensé à prendre de maillot de bain dans sa valise, c'est ballot... Logique féminine, quand tu nous tiens ! En tous les cas, elle était sortie et avait promis de faire vite pour pouvoir accueillir Tatsuya. Tatsuya qui, justement, ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Ayant été informé de la présence d'Alex à Tokyo, il avait rappliqué aussi vite que possible, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile étant donné qu'il vivait à seulement deux pâtés d'immeubles de Kagami. Le beau brun à la mouche avait d'ailleurs pour projet d'emménager très prochainement avec son géant de chéri, dans un appartement situé encore plus près de celui de Kagami. Le roux s'était tout naturellement proposé de les aidé à déménager.

Ah ! Tatsuya !

Le grand-frère de Kagami était toujours si protecteur et serviable !

Il y a quelques mois de cela, Kagami était rentré plus tôt que prévu de sa garde à la caserne, lorsqu'il vivait encore à Los Angeles. Et il avait eu la désagréable – c'est un euphémisme – surprise de surprendre son petit-ami au lit, en pleine action, avec une fille...

En apprenant la catastrophe, Tatsuya lui avait IMMEDIATEMENT proposé de tout lâcher et de venir le rejoindre au Japon. De là, le brun avait joué les infirmières sentimentales avec son cadet, s'évertuant à le remettre sur pieds, en l'aidant à vaincre ce traumatisme...

Et c'était ainsi que le tigre s'était installé à Tokyo et avait squatté le sofa – en position foetale - du dragon pendant des semaines. Himuro avait séché ses larmes, lui avait concocté de bons petits plats et l'avait même écouté parler sans jamais l'interrompre. Cette main tendue vers lui avait permis de consoler Kagami et avec le temps, le rouge avait pansé ses blessures émotionnelles.

Et pour éviter qu'il ne se sente trop seul, Himuro avait carrément offert une adorable chatte Ragdoll à son ami d'enfance. La petite demoiselle ne manqua pas d'aller se frotter affectueusement à ses jambes en le voyant franchir la porte d'entrée.

« _That's my girl._.. » Sourit le brun en se baissant pour lui papouiller le dos.

Les deux garçons se saluèrent ensuite chaleureusement et Kagami invita Himuro à le suivre dans le salon. Il avait même pris le soin de préparer le thé favori du dragon et sorti son plus beau service en porcelaine. Signe que...

 _ **LA SITUATION ETAIT GRAVISSIME !**_

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander... » Devina immédiatement le perspicace Tatsuya.

« Et ben... » Commença mollement Kagami.

« Où est Alex ? » Demanda t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard, sans trouver leur _sensei_.

« Bah tu la connais ! Elle est incapable de tenir en place et puis, Tokyo est immense ! Alors... il fallait qu'elle parte l'explorer ! » Pesta un peu le rouge.

« Ahaha oui, c'est totalement son genre ! Une véritable aventurière dans l'âme ! »

« Et une pile électrique... qui a refusé que je l'accompagne... »

« Evidemment ! »

« Hmm... »

Kagami se sentait nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de se tripatouiller les doigts, aussi, il décida de servir son frère sans attendre. Le thé fumait encore dans sa tasse de celui-ci et Himuro revint bien vite à leurs moutons... Ou plutôt à l'objet des préoccupations de son cher frère : son voisin. Parce qu'il sentait bien que Kagami avait des difficultés à aborder le sujet.

« Qu'y a t-il Taiga ? Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'invites jamais pour le simple plaisir de profiter de ma divine présence, mais je te sens... tendu là. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu sais... heu... j'avais pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de t'en parler, mais... il se trouve que j'ai un petit problème et que j'aimerai bien avoir ton avis pour le résoudre... J'ai déjà demandé à Kuroko et à Alex, mais leurs méthodes n'ont pas exactement été... efficaces... »

« Oh oh ! Si je comprends bien, je suis donc ton dernier espoir ? » Se vanta Himuro, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bomber le torse fièrement suite à cette révélation.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais... » Avoua Kagami, beaucoup moins fier, lui.

« Je t'écoute. En quoi ton _big bro_ chéri peut-il t'aider ? »

« Bon, par où commencer ? » Fit Kagami en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Par le début me semble être un excellent choix. »

« Alors voilà... mon voisin est un connard de première ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je le soupçonne même d'avoir transformé son appart' en maison close ! »

« Wow. Carrément ? »

Et ben mon cochon !

Dans quelle panade s'était encore fourré Kagami ?

Décidément, il avait le don d'attirer les ennuis ! Himuro avait déjà noté que son cher frère n'était pas doué pour agir judicieusement, contrairement à lui. Et son manque flagrant de jugeote l'embarquait souvent dans des galères inextricables...

« J'te jure que j'exagère pas ! Même Alex, qui ne me croyait pas au départ, s'en est bien rendue compte hier soir ! On a failli passer une nuit blanche à cause de cet empaffé ! »

« Quoi, à ce point là ? Il... tant que ça ? »

« PIRE ! Il rentre accompagné TOUS les soirs, quand il ne bosse pas... J'crois qu'il a un boulot en horaires décalé, comme moi... alors imagine quand nos horaires coïncident ! C'est l'Enfer ! Faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! » Supplia Kagami en se mettant à genoux sans hésiter. « Sinon, je risque de commettre l'irréparable ! »

« …..à part te conseiller une bonne marque anti-cernes, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire... Tu pourrais peut-être venir dormir à la maison quelques temps, aussi quand nous aurons emménagé dans notre nouvel appartement Atsu et moi. Ca te soulagerait un peu... Mais... ce ne serait qu'une solution temporaire, évidemment... et ça ne ferait que délayer le problème...» Répondit calmement le brun en buvant une lampée de thé.

« Ouais... mais j'suis complètement désespéré là ! Va falloir trouver une meilleure solution que ça, j'en ai bien peur... Un truc pour que ça cesse définitivement... »

« Invite-le à boire un thé, verse des somnifères dedans et pendant qu'il pionce, profite-en pour lui trancher son machin avec un couteau de cuisine ! » Proposa Himuro en souriant comme un prédateur.

« Tsss... c'est un tel obsédé sexuel qu'il serait capable de continuer à se taper des meufs en se servant uniquement de ses doigts ou de sa langue... »

« Dans ce cas, coupe tout ce qui dépasse et c'est réglé ! Je te garantis que ça ne repoussera pas !» Sourit davantage le Joker.

« ... »

« Ok, ok... je vois que cette proposition ne t'emballe guère... Alors voyons voir hmmm... » Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. « Mais avant... il y a quelque chose que je voudrais comprendre Taiga... Je veux dire, est-ce vraiment un ennui en soi ? Ne trouves-tu pas cette situation _excitante_ ? A quoi il ressemble ce fameux voisin ? Il doit être sacrément mignon pour ramener autant de filles chez lui ! »

« J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu et... excitant ? Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Jamais il ne t'arrive de... enfin tu vois... ? »

« Pas vraiment non... » Fit Kagami en plissant des yeux.

« Ca doit bien te faire quelque chose de l'entendre baiser à quelques mètres de toi ? Non ? Ca ne te donne pas... certaines envies ? »

Lorsque son cerveau percuta enfin, le tigre piqua un fard tel que la couleur de son visage se confondit un moment avec celle de ses cheveux. D'un bond, il se leva, outré par les insinuations de son frère.

« CA N'VA PAS NON ?! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AI ENVIE DE ME PALUCHER EN L'ENTENDANT FORER CES NANAS COMME S'IL CHERCHAIT DU PETROLE ?! »

« Ca pourrait. » Rétorqua le brun en haussant des épaules. « Moi, par exemple, je trouverai ça bandant. » Avoua t-il sans une once de gêne.

« OUAIS BAH PAS MOI ! J'SUIS PAS COMME CA ! » S'offusqua Kagami, tel une pucelle royale.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, mon délicieux petit frère est un SAINT ! Tu devrais peut-être envisager d'entrer dans les Ordres, ainsi tu résoudrais ton problème de voisinage par la même occasion. »

CQFD.

Voilà, facile !

Encore une victoire d'Himuro le Pragmatique !

… Décidément, Tatsuya et Tetsuya n'avaient pas que leurs prénoms qui se ressemblaient : ils étaient aussi moqueurs l'un que l'autre... Vanné, le tigre soupira. Ouais, bon, ok... il plaidait coupable... ce serait mentir que de dire qu'au départ... il n'avait rien ressenti en entendant son voisin prendre son pied...

Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : le célibat de Kagami commençait à lui peser sérieusement... physiologiquement parlant en tous cas. Sexuellement même, pour être exact. Imaginer son voisin, nuit après nuit, en train de pilonner comme les Anglais sur la Somme l'avait inspiré pendant quelques temps, mais rapidement, cela était devenu extrêmement lassant, à défaut d'être lascif.

Si bien qu'à présent, le rouge ne supportait plus de l'entendre faire la bête à deux dos, malgré le fait que ces ébats avaient constitué une source inattendue de réconfort et de plaisir inavouables pour lui au début. Le reconnaître n'était pas très glorieux et d'ailleurs, Kagami ne s'en vantait pas, mais après tout, il était un homme. Un homme avec des besoins primaires à assouvir. Aussi avilissants soient-ils...

Himuro semblait plutôt à l'aise avec cela, lui. Mais Kagami ne se sentait pas de les admettre de vive voix et surtout pas à son frère. C'était... gênant, dégradant et beaucoup trop intime pour le clamer sur les toits.

« Pas de quoi en avoir honte, c'est normal. C'est la Nature ! » Ajouta Himuro, comme s'il avait deviné le malaise de son ami. « Et puis, l'avantage, si tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, c'est que tu peux te l'imaginer comme tu le souhaites et fantasmer dessus autant que tu le désires ahaha ! Parce que si ça se trouve, en vrai, il est poilu et il a du bide ! Donc, il vaut mieux te le représenter en Ben Affleck ! »

Facepalm !

Himuro était incorrigible quant il s'y mettait, au grand désarroi de Kagami, qui aurait aimé que son frère de cœur prenne son souci un peu plus au sérieux, au lieu de le tourner en dérision. Parce que là, il avait réellement besoin de soutien ! L'équilibre précaire de sa santé mentale en dépendait !

D'ailleurs, le brun sembla le réaliser et il se ravisa, posant sa tasse de thé vide sur la table.

« Pardonne-moi Taiga... de toute évidence, ceci est un sérieux problème que tu prends très à cœur. Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de tes déboires ou de les minimiser. Tu sais que tu peux bien entendu compter sur moi pour te guider au mieux dans cette tragique épreuve ! »

….

Kagami aurait du se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Himuro n'était pas en train de se foutre un tout petit peu de sa gueule, là, quand même ? Mais rien qu'un peu, hein !

Agacé, mais sachant que son grand-frère de cœur ne pensait pas à mal (sans doute, enfin... avec Tatsuya, on ne savait jamais réellement...), Kagami décida de frapper un grand coup. Il lui tendit la fameuse note rédigée par son cher voisin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, tant elle avait été malmenée. Cette démarche ne manqua pas de surprendre Tatsuya, mais il prit néanmoins le temps de lire la missive et on devinait aisément au sourire qu'il afficha qu'Himuro se retenait de partir dans un fou rire.

Ah ça ! Il fallait reconnaître que le voisin diabolique ne manquait pas de toupet ! Et il n'avait vraisemblablement pas usurpé son surnom « d'enfoiré », non plus. Ne souhaitant cependant pas mettre son petit frère hors de lui, Himuro se ressaisit rapidement.

Il se redressa et afficha sa mine sérieuse des grands jours, celle qui revenait dès qu'il avait une idée machiavélique ou un éclair de lucidité. Kagami retrouva espoir !

« S'il bossait hier soir, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas cette nuit alors... étant donné qu'Alex est là et que c'est également mon jour de congé avec Atsu, voici ce que je te propose : ON VA TOUS ALLER FAIRE LA FIESTA JUSQU'AU PAS D'HEURE EN BOITE, COMME AU BON VIEUX TEMPS ! »

QUOI ?! C'était CA la solution miracle de Tatsuya ? Kagami manqua de se vautrer de son sofa. Merde, c'était décevant de la part de son frère qui avait tendance à se transformer en génie du mal, dès qu'on lui faisait du mal. Alors comme ça... même le grand Tatsuya Himuro était à cours d'idée ? Erf... Kagami aurait du s'en douter et résolu, il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

Mais Tatsuya dégaina alors son regard larmoyant le plus convainquant. En réalité, le dragon essayait sans nul doute de gagner du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir plus amplement à son problème et la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ce faire était donc de commencer par lui changer les idées. A défaut de résoudre son souci de voisinage, il optait plutôt pour les lui faire oublier momentanément... Ce qui était une idée valable, également.

Car Kagami en avait grand besoin. Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, il avait BESOIN de ce cessez le feu temporaire. De toute façon, avec Himuro et Alex dans les parages, il savait déjà comment ça allait se finir : il serait bientôt tellement bourré qu'il tomberait comme une masse dans son lit ou dans le canapé de Tatsuya et donc, plus de souci de voisinage. Ce serait un moment de répit bienvenu et salvateur. Au moins pour un soir...

« Ok, ok... t'as gagné... » Abdiqua finalement Kagami. « De toute façon, telle que je connais Alex, elle n'aurait pas quitté Tokyo sans nous traîner en boîte de force avant... »

Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, le trio écumait les clubs branchés de Los Angeles. Himuro et Alex étaient deux invétérés fêtards et Kagami les avait suivis dans les délires alcoolisés jusqu'au bout de la nuit bien des fois... Ca leur rappellerait des souvenirs de se retrouver ainsi ensemble.

« Formidable ! Mets-toi sur ton trente et un et préviens Alex ! Ce soir, c'est NO LIMIT ! » S'enthousiasma Himuro en se trémoussant sur les coussins du canapé.

Oi.

Kagami en avait mal à la tête d'avance...

Néanmoins, il s'efforça de sourire...

« LET'S PARTY ! » S'exclama Himuro en levant victorieusement le poing.

* * *

C'était amusant.

Oui, décidément très amusant de voir à quel point Tatsuya se montrait sage, assis sur un des fauteuils du _corner_ V.I.P. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, sage comme une image. Le parfait élève modèle à qui l'on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans concession. Un vrai fayot, bien loin de son habituelle attitude déchaînée des bons soirs. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Et pour cause, puisque son chéri se trouvait avec eux ce soir, alors pas question de faire n'importe quoi ou de boire plus que de raison.

Cela déçut un peu Alex, mais c'était compréhensible quelque part. Himuro ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image de lui à son presque fiancé... Alors pendant que les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient amoureusement dans l'ombre, Kagami roula des yeux quand il sentit Alex s'impatienter et lui attraper le poignet, pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse avec elle. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Son partenaire attitré étant déjà pris, elle se rabattait sur le rouge !

Et voilà, comme Kagami le craignait, ils n'étaient arrivés là que depuis une vingtaine de minutes et déjà, la tornade blonde (très en forme malgré la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé chez Kagami) l'entraînait sur le _Dance Floor._ Bon sang, il aurait du se douter que ça se passerait comme ça... Franchement, quel lâcheur ce Tatsuya... S'il tenait tant que cela à rouler des patins à son géant de petit-ami, qu'il le fasse, mais chez lui (c'était à se demander comment ils parvenaient à respirer, tant leurs bouches étaient ventousées l'une à l'autre !) ! Pas la peine de sortir pour cela !

Enfin... Kagami se rappela qu'Himuro avait sans doute proposé cette excursion, non pas pour se miner la tronche (ce qui arriverait bien tôt ou tard, présence d'Atsushi ou non), mais pour arracher le rouge aux griffes de son voisin libidineux. Ce qui partait d'un bon sentiment, à la base. Quant à Alex, comme il fallait s'en douter, elle ne disait jamais non à une bonne cuite ! Et elle n'était jamais la dernière non plus quant il s'agissait de bouger son corps au son de la _vibe_...

La blonde se trémoussait d'ailleurs sur la piste avec un tel entrain communicatif, que cela réchauffa instantanément le cœur du tigre et il finit par se laisser gagner lui aussi par le démon de la musique. L'ambiance était bonne. Dommage que Kuroko n'ait pas pu venir, il aurait sûrement apprécié les exploits du D.J. qui sévissait aux platines ce soir-là. Le rythme était endiablé et vraiment bon. Et même quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas trop danser comme Kagami, pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ce type était vraiment doué. Il avait des doigts d'or et un excellent sens de la musicalité...

… et pour ne rien gâcher, il était carrément... _mignon_... Cela n'avait pas échappé à Kagami.

Il s'agissait d'un beau blond, enfermé dans sa cabine, avec un sourire d'enfer et un adorable panama posé négligemment sur le côté de sa tête. Kagami le fixa en souriant et bien entendu, son maître de basket le remarqua. Cela la fit sourire à son tour. Elle préférait voir son élève ainsi. C'était bon signe. Il se remettait enfin sur le marché...

« _See anyone you like ?_ » Demanda t-elle sur un ton volontairement naïf, mais pas si innocemment que cela.

« _What ? Hmm... no... but... the D.J. is kinda cute, don't you think ?_ »

« _I bet he is even more cute moaning in a bed.._. »

« ALEX ! » La réprimanda Kagami, piquant un fard, heureusement dissimulé par la pénombre du club.

C'était du Alex tout craché, ça ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle s'emballe et se fasse des films !

« _What's the matter ?_ » Demanda une voix familière.

Kagami tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. C'était Tatsuya, qui s'était enfin décida à lever son cul du canapé, en compagnie de son Titan. La soupe de langues devait les avoir lassés. Mais avant même que Kagami n'ait eu le temps de bâillonner la facétieuse jeune femme, cette dernière se rapprocha du brun.

« _It's Taiga ! I think he has a crush on that cute guy over there !_ »

« _Ohhhh that's nice, Tai ! You did not waste any time ! Well done lil' bro !_ » Fit Himuro en lui adressant un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus graveleux.

Passablement excédé que ses amis se mêlent ainsi de sa vie sentimentale, le rouge serra les dents. Il se tourna vers Atsushi, l'amant de son frère et lui lança un regard de chaton battu, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu d'empathie de sa part. Le géant saurait à n'en point douter calmer les errements et les emballements d'Himuro. Alors autant se mettre dans la poche celui qui pourrait devenir son unique allié.

« Ca y est vous avez décidé d'un amoureux pour Kaga-chin ? » Interrogea mollement le violet.

QUOI ? PARDON ?

IL AVAIT BIEN ENTENDU LA ?

Ces... ! Ouuuhhh les sales petites vermines !

C'était donc CA le véritable but dissimulé de cette sortie ?!

Essayer de le caser !

Non mais... ! De quel droit osaient-ils ? Ca ne les regardaient pas ! Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette obsession, hein ? D'abord Kiyoshi et ensuite même eux s'y mettaient ? C'était vraiment rageant ! Et... et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt... il avait assez souffert auparavant, ça le bloquait... même si ses amis pensaient à bien en s'immisçant ainsi dans ses affaires de cœur. De toute évidence, ils essayaient de le prendre en main, puisque lui n'en était pas capable. Ou pas... ?

Il savait qu'il devait tourner la page. Mais pas comme ça ! Là, ça ressemblait vraiment à un mauvais guet-apens ! Ils semblaient s'être tous concertés et passés le mot pour se liguer contre lui ! Même ce gros nougat mou de Murasakibara s'y mettait ! Le comble !

« _You should talk to him when he's done mixing !_ » L'encouragea Himuro d'une tape dans le dos.

« _Arghhh ! Shut up ! The both of you_! Vous me rendez malade ! Foutez-moi la paix ! » Cria Kagami, hors de lui.

S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le FORCE à faire quelque chose ! Et voir cette bande de hyènes qui s'était réunie dans le but de lui arranger un coup, ça le débectait au plus haut point ! A ce sujet, en plus, il n'était pas au bout de sa déception puisque son portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean moulant. Par réflexe, Kagami consulta le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir et...

 **De Kuroko :**

 **Reçu à : 0h45**

 _ **« Alors Kagami-kun, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es trouvé un p'tit cheri, félicitations. Way to go, comme on dit aux Amériques. »**_

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase...

Tout le monde était dans le coup ! ABSOLUMENT TOUTE LA TERRE ETAIT AU COURANT ! Et personne ne lui demandait son avis ! Il aurait du trouver cette proposition de night club suspecte et se méfier un peu plus ! Bah... ça lui apprendrait à trop faire confiance à ces crevards qui osaient se définir comme des amis... Il y avait même fort à parier que Tatsuya et Alex avaient sciemment choisi cet endroit en particulier à cause du beau D.J. Qui y jouait, dans l'espoir que Kagami tombe sous son charme. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir : le blondinet aux yeux de chat était TOTALEMENT son genre de mecs et ils le savaient bien, les enfoirés !

« Taiga... » Commença doucement Alex pour le calmer, se rendant sûrement compte qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

Mais trop tard.

« _Don't touch me !_ Oubliez-moi ! Oubliez que j'existe ! _Go to hell !_ »

Et sur ces (bonnes ?) paroles, le rouge s'éloigna de la piste, le pas lourd et le poil hérissé. Alex essaya de le rattraper pour s'expliquer, mais Himuro l'en dissuada rapidement.

« _Don't._ Quant il est comme ça, la meilleure à faire est de le laisser se calmer... Sinon, il ne t'écoutera pas. »

« Mais... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un grand garçon. Il va bouder un peu dans son coin, mais comme il n'est pas rancunier, il reviendra après et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Hmm... » La blonde ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est juste au bar de toute façon, on peut garder un œil sur lui ! Il ne va rien lui arriver ! Et il comprendra qu'on ne cherche que son bien ! » Affirma Himuro en collant son bassin à celui de Murasakibara pour danser sensuellement avec lui.

« J'espère que tu as raison... »

Coincé dans sa bulle de rage, Kagami fendait la foule avec férocité. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Non mais vraiment, quoi ! Il faisait si pitié que cela pour que ses potes décident de prendre cet aspect de sa vie en main ? Comme si le fait d'avoir un mec allait résoudre miraculeusement tous ses ennuis !

Ils étaient vraiment impayables...

Posant sur un tabouret ses fesses toujours moulées dans son jean noir un peu étroit, Kagami passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Bordel...

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'emmerdes... voilà que ceux qui étaient ses amis et donc, sensés le soutenir en toutes circonstances, s'y mettaient aussi !

D'un air absent, il fixa la piste de danse où s'esbaudissaient la joyeuse bande de gais lurons. Ils ne le calculaient même plus, semblant passés à autre chose... et lui, il restait seul dans son coin, à tirer la gueule. Ce qui valait peut-être mieux, en fait...

Dans le fond, il ne leur en voulait même pas... Ils étaient juste maladroits, mais pas foncièrement méchants...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Kagami faillit ne pas remarquer le type qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui. Et cela aurait été extrêmement préjudiciable...

…. Parce que le type en question était l'incarnation de la luxure...

« Dure journée, eh ? »

Cette voix de bariton caressante comme du velours, se fraya un passage jusqu'à ses oreilles et fit buguer son cerveau. Immédiatement, Kagami se tendit sur son siège et il se redressa par réflexe, avant de tourner la tête vers le gars qui venait de le violer auditivement.

Merde, sincèrement ? C'était à lui que ce... dieu Grec venait de s'adresser ?

Enfin, pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment grec à en juger par la couleur chocolatée de sa peau si appétissante, que n'importe qui sur cette planète serait tenté de croquer dedans pour voir si son ramage se rapportait à son plumage !

Le gars était grand et même s'il était accoudé au bar et à moitié affalé sur son tabouret, Kagami perçut qu'ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, ce qui était rare au Japon. Il portait lui aussi un jean noir et une chemise assortie, négligemment ouverte sur la naissance de son torse parfait. Un sourire charmeur s'étira sur son visage à la mâchoire carrée et affirmée. Comme s'il allait le dévorer. Ses yeux bleus électriques pétillaient d'envie et d'une confiance en lui exacerbée.

A tel point que si Kagami avait été une fille, il aurait déjà du changer trois fois de culotte en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Cheveux de Feu ? »

Putain... _oh fuck this shit I'm dead_... cette voix était si enrobante qu'elle coulait comme du chocolat liquide dans ses oreilles. Kagami se sentait tel un marin face à une sirène, incapable de résister à la tentation. Son bas ventre le lançait étrangement, entre crainte et désir... C'était bien simple, à la définition de _« Hot »_ dans le dictionnaire, il y avait une photo de ce mec ! Le cœur du tigre s'emballa et il répondit avec un sourire timide.

« Un verre de whisky. »

* * *

Considérant qu'il avait passé sa journée entière à pioncer pour récupérer de son intervention de la veille, Aomine avait décidé de répondre positivement à l'invitation de son golden retriever de meilleur ami.

Non mais, sérieusement, ce n'était même pas ironique ou condescendant. Ce type était vraiment un golden retriever. Il était toujours joyeux et il avait le même pelage doré que cette race de chien. Honnêtement, ça le changeait à peine de Biscuit (son berger allemand), tant les deux avaient cette tendance commune à lui faire affectueusement la fête dès qu'ils l'apercevaient (et même à remuer la queue). Finalement, la seule chose qui les différenciait était que Kise n'avait pas besoin qu'on le sorte deux fois par jour pour faire ses besoins, lui. Mais à part ça... c'était kiff-kiff bourrico pour Aomine.

Alors dans un grand élan de générosité magnanime (ouais, il était comme ça, grand prince l'Aomine !), il s'était extirpé de son lit avec sa flem' caractéristique et il s'était traîné jusqu'à la salle de bain sans se presser.

L'avantage lorsqu'on a un copain qui bosse comme Disk jockey dans les clubs à la mode de Tokyo, c'est que ça permet de rentrer gratos et de varier les terrains de chasse. Ce soir n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il comptait bien évacuer la frustration causée par son travail et également celle causée par sa voisine la bonnasse. Alors rien de tel que de profiter des passes-droits alloués par Kise !

Le brun avait opté pour les transports en commun. En effet, à cause de sa tendance naturelle aux retards, il savait qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas trouvé de place pour se garer à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Traversant rapidement un carrefour en petites foulées, il dégaina une clope qu'il fuma avant de rentrer dans le club, puisque la consommation de tabac était interdite dans les lieux publics. Et ça, il le savait mieux que personne étant donné qu'il était censé faire respecter la loi en tant que flic. Se dépêchant de griller sa cigarette, il remarqua avec intérêt que quelques filles plutôt mignonnes entraient ici. La soirée allait être bonne...

La chasse aussi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

L'instinct du prédateur, à ce qu'on dit.

Pénétrant enfin dans la salle principale, il se posta à son observatoire de prédilection : le bar. En effet, c'était l'élément central de tout club qui se respecte et en plus, ça lui permettait de pouvoir poser son cul sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Devoir rester debout l'emmerdait prodigieusement et au moins, s'il repartait brecouille (bredouille + couilles pleines), cela lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir picoler à sa soif. Et peut-être même à l'oeil, passant sa note sur le compte de Kise. Après tout, c'était le blond qui l'avait convié ici et il allait donc devoir assumer les conséquences de la surconsommation du policier.

Heureusement pour lui, la chance lui souriait insolemment ce soir.

A peine posé sur un tabouret, il repéra sa proie.

Aomine n'avait jamais été très regardant sur le genre de ses conquêtes. Filles ou garçons, peu importait. Au contraire même, être ouvertement bisexuel avait certains avantages, comme celui de ne pas avoir à choisir. Et choisir, c'est renoncer. Aomine n'aime pas renoncer. Il veut tout.

Tout ce que la vie peut lui offrir, il le prend de bonne grâce.

Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un mec.

Depuis...

Non... rien.

Inutile d'y penser...

On ne peut pas changer le passé...

Sinon, ça allait le foutre de mauvais poil et comme il avait déjà une tendance marquée à l'alcool triste, mieux valait ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain glissant... Mais pourquoi ne pas se glisser dans ce terrain accueillant que lui offrait ce type, à la place ?

Parce que le gars assis au bar, dos tourné, lui présentait un terrain de jeu des plus... inspirants. Il avait un cul remarquable dans ce jean et son dos musclé ainsi que sa carrure large de sportif constituaient un bon indicateur sur la teneur de ses performances à l'horizontale. Et en cavalier émérite qu'il était, Aomine ne pouvait décemment pas laisser filer un tel étalon sans l'avoir monté... Au contraire, il allait même se faire un plaisir de le dompter et de le chevaucher jusqu'au petit matin...

S'approchant félinement de lui, il prit place à ses côtés et engagea naturellement la conversation. Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, il fallait juste un premier contact. Appâter le poisson. Puis le ferrer, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas que la ligne casse. Ca allait le changer un peu de ses habitudes alimentaires. Il en avait marre de bouffer de la chatte, dernièrement. Aussi, un délicieux steak de cheval ne se refusait pas. Ou un tartare d'espadon même, c'était à voir.

En tous cas, il ne disait pas non à un peu de variété...

« Dure journée, eh ? »

Le gars se figea sur son tabouret un instant avant de se tourner vers lui, sans doute pour vérifier quel genre de connard osait l'importuner.

Mais apparemment, le roux fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux puisqu'il ne l'envoya pas chier.

Bon point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Cheveux de Feu ? »

Ouais. Ca sonnait mieux que « Cul d'Enfer ». Mais il n'excluait cependant pas d'utiliser ce qualificatif plus tard, selon la tournure que prendraient les événements.

« Un verre de whisky. »

« Tavernier ! Mon ami Cheveux de Feu a le gosier sec ! » Surina Aomine.

Le brun claqua des doigts et dans la seconde, un serveur prit sa commande. Ce n'était pas tous les soirs qu'il avait besoin ou qu'il éprouvait l'envie d'offrir à boire à la personne qu'il comptait encastrer dans son matelas à coups de reins.

Disons qu'il se sentait d'humeur généreuse, ce soir. Ca et aussi le fait qu'il pourrait faire payer Kise. Alors pourquoi se montrer radin, je vous le demande ? En plus, le brun savait d'expérience que les mecs pouvaient se montrer plus méfiants que les nanas. Dernièrement, Aomine avait entendu pas mal de bruits de couloir sur des mecs qui draguaient de pauvres types en boîte juste pour pouvoir les tabasser ensuite...

C'était vraiment dégueulasse comme attitude, surtout qu'il y avait tellement mieux à faire entre mecs que de se taper dessus...

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler, cher échanson.. ? »

« Appelle-moi comme tu voudras. » Son sourire s'intensifia et il bomba le torse, ce qui manqua de faire exploser sa chemise. « Mais j'aime bien _Whiskas_. »

« _Whiskas_ ? » S'étonna le rouge en clignant des yeux. »

Oh mon Dieu... il était encore plus appétissant de face que de dos, songea Aomine. Avec ses adorables sourcils et ses grands yeux rubis... Il n'y avait pas que la chemise du brun qui menaçait d'exploser là...

« Parce que les chattes en raffolent. »

L'autre le fixa un moment, incrédule. Pas sûr qu'il ait saisi l'allusion.

Ou peut-être que si, vu la façon dont son nez se retroussa.

 _« Gosh... that was soooooooo lame, man... »_

Mais bon, fort heureusement, il se mit à rire. Et vous savez ce que l'on dit ? « Homme qui rit, homme à moitié dans ton lit. » Restait à savoir quelle moitié. Bien que cela n'ait pas tellement d'importance pour Aomine, en fait.

« You... American ? » Balbutia Aomine, en faisant des gestes avec les mains, comme si ça allait l'aider à se faire comprendre.

Les langues étrangères n'étaient pas son fort. Les langues, oui, mais pas le parlé. Deux choses bien différentes. Lui, il préférait communiquer (et même « niquer » plutôt que « commu ») avec les mains et les yeux.

 _« Well... yes... you can say that. »_ Sourit l'Etranger.

« _Me... not english well. But good for fuck._ »

Les yeux de l'autre devinrent exorbités. Puis, il repartit dans un fou rire plus franc que le précédent.

 _« I don't believe it... that was lame as fuck, too ! Ahahaha ! That's the only « fuck » you got right ! »_

Fuck, c'était le seul mot qu'il comprenait à peu près alors... il bondit sur la perche qui lui était tendue.

« _Can me fuck you_ ? » S'enjailla tout seul Aomine.

Kagami éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Toi au moins, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins... J'ai jamais vu un type aussi mignon raconter autant de conneries, je dois dire. Ca casse un peu tout, par contre... Et si je peux te donner un conseil, vaut mieux que tu évites de parler, parce que dès que t'ouvres la bouche, ça fout en l'air ton personnage de grand brun ténébreux... »

« T'en fais pas, j'suis pas obligé de parler pour bien utiliser ma bouche. Je sais faire plein d'autres trucs avec... » Répondit énigmatiquement Aomine.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, alors ? Tu me montres ? » Le défia l'autre en vidant cul sec le verre qui venait de lui être servi. « Ou t'as que de la gueule ? »

La panthère était un peu frustrée parce que même si ce petit dialogue pour s'échauffer commençait à lui filer une érection pas piquée des hannetons, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le roux plaisantait ou s'il était vraiment sérieux ? Il faut dire que le brun n'avait pas pour habitude de se prendre des râteaux et il ne comptait pas franchement devenir jardinier dans les heures qui venaient, donc il préférait éviter de trop se compromettre. Sauf s'il s'agissait de rouler des pelles ou de se dégorger le poireau et là, ok, il était prêt à raconter des salades...

« Bah alors ? J'attends ! Tu te dégonfles ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. » Le provoqua le beau tigre.

« Je préférerai la tourner sept fois dans la tienne... »

Et la panthère bondit souplement sur sa proie cette fois, lui attrapant bien le bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne fuit pas. Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de Kagami avec un appétit féroce et il força le passage avec sa langue, envahissant le jardin ennemi pour venir y planter sa carotte. Le rouge se débattit pour la forme, mais il succomba facilement à l'assaut donné sur sa plantation. Une main crochue s'agrippa fermement à sa cuisse, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu et Aomine laissa échapper un gémissement félin.

Purée... ce gars le mettait dans un ETAT ! Il lui plaisait énormément ! Et la façon dont il luttait pour avoir le dessus titillait le noir au plus haut point ! C'était délicieux et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cela ! Le plus souvent, de jolies gazelles se jetaient entre ses griffes pour se laisser dévorer. Mais là... c'était comme s'il venait de tomber sur un autre fauve prêt à batailler pour la dominance. Il en tremblait d'excitation et lorsqu'ils furent obligés de rompre le baiser, haletant et les lèvres gonflées, Aomine se lécha la bouche pensivement.

« Oh toi... tu vas prendre cher... tu pourras plus marcher droit pendant deux semaines quand j'en aurai fini avec ton cul, j'te le garantis... » Sourit Aomine de plus belle.

« _So romantic..._ » Fit l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans le quitter des yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se jauger et Aomine ne regrettait pas d'être venu ! Ce gars valait largement le déplacement et s'il baisait aussi bien qu'il embrassait, nul doute qu'Aomine en aurait pour son fric... En tous cas, il allait devenir DINGUE s'il ne le foutait pas tout de suite à poil !

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »

CASH. Simple. Net. Et précis.

« Quoi, tu ne me proposes même pas d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans les chiottes ? Je suis tristesse ! »

« Hey... faut bien que je mérite ma réputation de mec romantique ! » Plaisanta le brun en se léchant à nouveau les lèvres.

« Hmm... j'en sais rien... » Répondit l'autre en jouant avec son verre vide.

« Comment ça ? Allez ! J'ai plein d'alcool chez moi, si y a que ça pour te convaincre ! Tu seras pas déçu ! »

« C'est pas de l'alcool que je veux... tu me donnes quoi en échange si j'accepte de te suivre ? » Insista t-il en le bouffant du regard.

« Un orgasme. Nan, deux, même ! »

« Oh... un verre et deux orgasmes... je vois qu'on est d'humeur généreuse ce soir... il m'est difficile de résister à une telle invitation ! »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Aomine lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Mais le rouge sembla freiner des quatre fers.

« Attends... j'suis pas v'nu seul... faut que j'prévienne mes amis d'abord... »

Le bel américain jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers la piste de danse, mais Aomine ne parvint pas voir précisément qui sa conquête regardait.

« Oh et puis merde... on s'en fout. Après tout, ils l'ont cherché et c'est bien ce qu'ils voulaient alors _fuck_ ! Allons-y ! »

Après tout, si ce beau mec était un dangereux psychopathe et qu'il découpait Kagami en morceaux et enterrait son corps près d'une rivière ensuite, ce serait de leur faute et ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes ! Ca leur ferait les pieds !

« Wow tu dis beaucoup _« fuck_ » quand même... »

« Et toi t'as l'air de bien aimer quand je le dis. »

La panthère sourit comme un con. Ohhhh oui il adoooorait ce mot !

« Et j'sens que j'vais encore plus aimer quand tu le fais... »

Mais alors qu'Aomine leur frayait un passage jusqu'à la sortie, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Daikicchi ! » S'exclama la voix derrière lui, à laquelle appartenait la main. Ou inversement.

Le brun se tendit et il se retourna un peu trop nerveusement à son goût, aboyant avec rage.

« Kise ! C'est pas l'moment là ! »

« Hmm ? Mais... ! On ne s'est même pas vus de la soirée ! Tu m'as même pas prévenu que tu étais là et tu t'en vas déjà ? » Chouina le blondinet en se dandinant exagérément.

Nan mais ça ne l'emmerdait pas de s'incruster entre lui et son coup du soir ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune honte, ni aucun amour propre !

« Dégage ! Tu vois pas que tu gênes ? » Le houspilla Aomine avec toute sa délicatesse.

« Ooooh tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? » S'intéressa t-il en s'inclinant vers Kagami.

« Nan. »

« Waaaaaaaaaaah trop méchant Daikicchi ! » Pleurnicha t-il de nouveau.

« Heu bonsoir... je m'appelle Tai'. » Se présenta le roux.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec le garçon aux yeux de chat.

« Moi c'est Ryota ! Enchanté ! »

« T'es le D.J., non ? » Rougit Kagami. « J'aime... j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais... »

Aomine haussa un sourcil en observant leur petit manège...

… et il envisagea un instant la possibilité d'un plan à trois.

Naaaaan ! Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Et puis, connaissant Kise, il risquait de lui coller au train jusqu'au restant de ses jours après ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'en débarrasser en temps normal...

« Merci c'est gentil ! Malheureusement, tout le monde est loin d'apprécier ma musique à sa juste valeur ! » Déclara le blondinet en jetant un regard appuyé à Aomine, qui se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

« Ta musique fait trop de bruit, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est chiant pour draguer. »

« Au contraire ! Ca facilite les rapprochements humains, puisqu'il faut se coller les uns aux autres pour s'entendre parler ! » Objecta t-il en levant l'index.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est passionnant... Bref, tu m'en veux pas, mais moi et Tai' on avait prévu d'aller baiser, là alors... Bah tu gênes quoi. »

Le rouge devint aussi rouge que ses yeux et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun, comme pour le réprimander. »

« Aïeuhh ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper ! »

« _You say too much shit..._ »

« Hmm... je préférai quand tu disais « fuck » tout à l'heure... » Bouda un peu le brun, frottant son bras meurtri.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Daikicchi... il n'a jamais été du genre très patient ! En tous cas, j'ai été ravi de te connaître Taicchi ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! »

La voix de Kise se fit plus suave et il glissa une de ses cartes de visite dans la poche arrière du jean de Kagami. Ce qui fit voir rouge à la panthère, qui se changea en taureau près à charger pour le coup. Nan mais il ne manquait pas d'air Kise ! Oser draguer SON Tai, à lui, sous ses yeux !

Bref, pas question de rester ici une minute de plus ! Qui sait qui pourrait encore essayer de lui souffler son tigrou ? Une fois dehors, Aomine héla un taxi sans attendre. Ben ouais, car comme l'avait fait remarquer Kise, la patience n'était pas son fort alors...

« Un taxi ? Really ? Moi qui m'attendais à un carosse, je suis déçu ! Les princes charmants, c'est vraiment plus c'que c'était ! » Rit un peu Cendrillon-Kagami.

« 'Suis venu à pied. J'ai laissé mon cheval blanc au garage pour la révision des 100 000 kilomètres. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter... » Maugréa faussement Kagami.

« T'en fais pas, j'habite pas loin du tout. Je t'aurai bien porté à travers la ville, romantisme oblige, mais ce serait con de se faire un tour de reins avant même d'être passé aux choses sérieuses... »

Une voiture s'arrêta près d'eux et en homme attentionné, Aomine ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour laisser Kagami y monter en premier (bon, c'était surtout pour pouvoir mater son fessier en toute impunité). Le roux le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant et Aomine grimpa à sa suite, claquant bien la porte derrière eux. Puis, sans avoir donné au préalable la direction au chaffeur, il se jeta comme un animal sauvage sur Kagami et ses lèvres tentatrices, le clouant sous son poids. Le tigre n'opposa aucune résistance et tomba à la renverse sur la banquette, sans doute sous l'effet de la surprise.

Les deux fauves échangèrent des baisers passionnés, gémissant doucement dans la bouche l'un de l'autre et la façon dont Kagami suça la langue du bleuté lui fit voir des étoiles, en s'imaginant toute autre chose.

« Ahhhemmm ! »

A regret, Aomine sentit le tigre échapper à ses lèvres et il tourna la tête vers le siège conducteur où le chauffeur de taxi se trouvait. Comment osait-il les interrompre ?

« Où dois-je vous déposer ? » Demanda le type à voix basse, comme s'il sentait qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

Oh.

Ca...

Aomine avait complètement zappé, en proie à sa soudaine fougue.

La panthère du faire un intense effort (surhumain) de concentration mentale pour se remémorer son adresse et l'énoncer au chauffeur. Et pour cause, la main de son futur amant était déjà en train de dézipper son jean. Droit au but, comme l'aimait Aomine !

« Et dire que c'est moi l'impatient... »

« Le fait que tu sois impatient ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis pas davantage que toi... »

« C'est ce que je vois... »

Aomine se hâta de remonter le T-shirt rouge du tigre et il constata avec délice que ce dernier était doté d'un corps aussi puissant que le sien. De satisfaction, il griffa les abdominaux de Kagami pour les forcer à se contracter. Le rouge siffla contre sa nuque et Aomine en profita pour la téter goulûment.

Le taxi s'était mis en route et Aomine savait que le trajet serait court pour faire leur petite affaire. Et ce n'était pas la présence d'une troisième personne, ni les coups d'oeil à répétition du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur intérieur qui allait lui couper l'envie. Au contraire, il adorait se donner en spectacle, c'était une seconde nature chez lui !

Haletant, il glissa sa tête sous le T-shirt du tigre et sa langue humide vint cercler une aréole sensible, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Kagami. Quelle délicieuse mélodie à son oreille... Rien à voir avec la musique de sauvage de Kise !

Mais le comble de l'apogée du sommet fut atteint lorsque qu'une main curieuse se glissa à l'intérieur de son jean, devenu bien trop étroit pour lui. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer tout à coup.

« Ahhh bordel de... ! »

 _« Fuck... »_

« Ouais, exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire ! »

« _Daiki... you drive me crazy..._ »

Se contorsionnant on ne sait comment, le brun parvint à passer sa tête dans le trou du T-shirt de son chéri, lui faisant à nouveau face pour l'embrasser. Il risquait d'élargir le T-shirt de Kagami, mais au point où ils en étaient (celui de non-retour), ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Aomine lécha ses lèvres au goût légèrement prononcé de whisky et le tigre se succomba au baiser asphyxiant que la panthère lui délivra. Le bleu avait un goût de nicotine, qui se mêlait assez explosivement à celui de l'alcool.

 _« Gnnh... babe... you are so hard... »_ Souffla le rouge en laissant courir ses doigts sur la hampe de chair qui se dressait chez son partenaire.

 _« Hard »_? Ca, il comprenait ! Et c'était un vrai compliment !

« Attends de l'avoir dans le cul... » Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. « Tu vas crier ta mère... »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non, c'est une promesse _baby_... »

Finalement, qui l'eut cru, ça l'excitait assez qu'un gars lui dise des cochoncetés dans une langue étrangère. Sauf l'allemand. L'allemand, ça l'aurait fait débander à coup sûr. Faut pas pousser non plus, hein. Il allait devenir très bon en anglais en tous cas, si Kagami acceptait de lui donner de tels cours particuliers...

Wow... il lui sembla même que le chauffeur grilla un feu. A moins que ce ne soit son propre caleçon qui soit en feu... Le tigre lui faisait trop d'effet pour leur propre bien !

N'y tenant plus, la panthère retrouva une position normale et se redressant bien, il fit asseoir le tigre sur ses genoux. Putain de merde, cette bagnole était bien trop petite pour tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire subir à Kagami, mais pour l'heure, il faudra s'en accommoder. Ah ! Comme il avait hâte que Kagami s'empale sur son levier de vitesse personnel...

« Hmm... attends... »

Graaah, quelle cruauté ! Comment oser lui demander un truc pareil maintenant, alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cou pour lui faire un suçon qui ferait passer Dracula pour un buveur de grenadine ?

« _Stop... I need to tell you something..._ »

Ah le petit saligaud. Il avait bien compris que ça excitait Aomine qu'il parle dans sa langue de Yankee... Et il ne s'en privait pas.

« Ne va pas croire que... enfin... je fais ça avec tous les gars que je rencontre hein... »

« Mais non, je le sais bien. Uniquement avec ceux qui t'offrent un verre d'abord. »

« _BASTARD ! I'm trying to be serious here !_ » S'énerva sa conquête en le gratifiant d'un second coup sur l'épaule.

Ce qui était la meilleure façon d'obtenir l'attention d'Aomine.

« Quoi encore ? »

« … Ca va trop vite... »

Et il ne parlait bien entendu pas de la conduite du chauffeur...

« C'est un peu tard pour me le dire maintenant... Et puis, je te rassure tout de suite, certaines nanas ne tiennent pas aussi longtemps que toi... Au moins, on a eu la force de tenir jusqu'au taxi et de pas finir ça dans les chiottes ! »

« Et c'est vraiment sensé me rassurer ça ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Wow... _you suck dude_... »

« _Suck ? »_ C'est comme _« Fuck »_ , ça aussi je connais ! On pourra le faire après que je me sois occupé de tes fesses...» Proposa t-il en les massant avec insistance.

« …Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de parler, tu sais... »

« Fais-moi taire alors. »

« _Deal_. »

Ils scellèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et le rouge libéra complètement l'érection du basané, la massant voluptueusement sur toute la longueur, comme pour la mesurer. Ou l'aider à prendre encore plus de volume. Ce qu'elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire.

Aomine était assez fier de ses mensurations et il était convaincu qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de combler le tigre affamé qui sautillait sur ses genoux. Quant à Kagami, toute cette situation était aussi inattendue qu'étrange... Lui qui était si sérieux d'ordinaire... pas le genre à se laisser séduire par le premier venu et encore moins à le suivre dans sa tanière... mais... ce soir, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il en avait envie... depuis trop longtemps sa libido était titillée et mise à rude épreuve et surtout, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour... Alors, il avait besoin de faire une grooooooosse connerie. Du genre de celles qui vous font honte le lendemain lorsque vous vous réveillez dans le lit d'un inconnu, dont vous ne vous rappelez même plus le prénom... Quelque chose pour remettre les pendules à l'heure et lui faire rattraper le temps perdu en se lâchant sans craindre les conséquences d'une nuit de débauche.

Une partie de lui était réticence parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à des aventures nocturno-sexuelles. S'y était-il déjà essayé, d'ailleurs ? Mais il était tellement EN MANQUE ! Et tout ça, c'était la faute de son sale voisin le queuetard ! Argh non... ne surtout pas penser à lui ! Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant... Jamais il n'avait trompé son copain à l'époque et il était resté plusieurs années avec ce chacal, alors MERDE, lui aussi il avait bien le droit de profiter à présent, en commençant par prendre du bon temps avec cet inconnu au magnétisme si animal !

« J'comprends pas... c'qui m'arrive... » Articula t-il difficilement.

« Laisse-toi aller, _kitty cat..._ »

Franchement, jamais Aomine n'avait été aussi heureux que ce soir d'avoir maté autant de porno dans la langue de Shakespeare ! Pour une fois que ça lui était utile ! Son assiduité commençait à payer ! L'inspiration lui venait sans doute du bon coup de poignet de son chéri et... Kagami ne s'offusqua même pas du surnom ridicule qu'il venait de recevoir, tandis qu'ils...

« Ahhhemm... nous sommes arrivés... » Les informa la voix fluette du chauffeur, comme s'il osait à peine les déranger.

Bordel ! Aomine soupira de déception. Il aurai bien aimé lui mettre une petite cartouche à la va-vite avant d'arriver à son appartement. Mais c'est l'jeu ma pauv' Lucette, que voulez-vous !

Kagami, qui était bien plus habillé que lui encore, tira sur son T-shirt timidement et le brun dut lui demander de l'aider à chopper son portefeuille, coincé dans son jean, déjà sur les chevilles. Lorsqu'il vit le montant affiché par le compteur, Aomine fit les yeux ronds, bien disposé à avoir une ristourne, vu le peu de chemin parcouru !

« Eh mon gars, on n'a pas le droit à une p'tite réduc' pour le beau spectacle qu'on t'a offert ? Allez, j'sais que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, alors fais un p'tit geste commercial ! »

« DUMBASS ! » Cria le rouge en s'extirpant à toute berzingue du véhicule, mort de honte.

Non mais whaaaaattt ? L'autre se livrait à présent à une conversation de marchand de tapis avec le conducteur pour quelques yens...?! SERIOUSLY ?!

Heureusement pour lui qu'Aomine était FOUTREMENT sexy, parce que c'était vraiment un groooooooos beauf' de compétition ! Et une vraie pince, avec ça ! Un de ces radins pour qui un sou est un sou et exactement le genre de personnes que Kagami fuyait en général et...

Mais soudain, Kagami reconnut l'immeuble devant lequel le taxi s'était garé et il se figea de terreur.

Non... c'était forcément une coïncidence... pas vrai ? Une mauvaise blague du destin ? La jolie teinte écarlate arborée par ses joues disparut aussitôt. Ok, ok. Pas de panique. Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute...

Rien n'est encore joué, c'est forcément le hasard...

« Dis... »

Il n'y avait cependant qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer. »

« Hmm ? » Répondit distraitement Aomine, toujours occupé par sa négociation avec l'intraitable chauffeur...

« A quel étage habites-tu ? »

« Au septième sans ascenseur, ça fait des plombes qu'il est en panne, mais t'en fais pas... on n'est pas obligés de monter si t'es trop pressé, on peut baiser dans la cage d'escaliers, ça m'dérange pas, y a que des vieux qui habitent ici de toute façon, alors personne ne nous entendra... et puis, ça peut être excitant de faire ça dans le noir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son souffle se bloqua douloureusement dans sa poitrine... et il se mit alors à rire nerveusement.

Putain ! Quelle ironie !

Kagami riait à présent comme un possédé !

Aomine cligna des yeux, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui était si marrant, mais bon... Il avait envie de rigoler lui aussi, merde !

« Heu... tu te sens bien Tai ? »

« Parfaitement bien... En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien... Allons-y... »

Il pensait à toutes ces heures de sommeil perdues...

A toutes ces crises de nerfs avortées...

A toutes ces langues qui avait déjà fouillé la bouche du brun...

Et ça le dégoûtait... Il serra le poing.

C'était aussi violent qu'une claque dans la gueule. Toute l'excitation retomba chez le tigre et à présent, seule la vengeance comptait pour lui...

Hmm... une chance pareille, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer. Il avait un avantage décisif sur Aomine ! Car lui savait qui il était ! Il savait que c'était son voisin, alors que l'inverse n'était pas évident ! A lui de savoir tirer profit de cette information. Que ferait Tatsuya, son idole en matière de « coup de Trafalgar », à sa place ?

Kagami savait qu'il allait devoir mobiliser tous ses neurones.

Et se montrer brillant pour mener son expédition punitive.

 _AKU. SOKU. ZAN._

Il venait d'entrer dans la « Zone »...

* * *

 **OMG ! C'était chaud...  
**

 **Mais que va t-il se passer ? Olalalalala !**

 **AKU SOKU ZAN est la devise de Saito dans le manga "Kenshin le Vagabond". Cela veut dire "Destruction immédiate du Mal".**

 **Donc, dans ce chapitre, on a appris que Kagami avait une chatte (offerte par Himuro, d'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de noms pour elle, je suis preneuse !) et Aomine a un Berger Allemand dénommé "Biscuit", ce sera important pour la suite, vous verrez ! ^^**

 **Le coup du "Whiskas, parce que les chattes en raffolent" m'est réellement arrivé... C'était au début de ma vie sur les Internet, sur un site de tchat en ligne avec un mec. J'ai osé lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi "Whiskas" comme pseudo et... j'ai été servie, disons-le franchement.**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, je vais vous faire bosser en vous demandant vos impressions et un petit pronostic sur le sort d'Aomimi ;p !**

 **A la prochaine les filles, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions en reviews !**


	4. Enter the Wild Tiger

**Salut les cocottes ! J'espère que vous pétez la forme de votre côté ! Moi bof, bof, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça ;) (heureusement !)  
**

 **Tout de suite, le chapitre du jour, tout beau, tout chaud... très, très chaud, même...**

 **Ce qui me permet de mettre le WARNING de rigueur ! "Sexe" au programme et "violence verbale et physique". Pas de viol ou quoi, rassurez-vous, mais je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre sera, à l'image de cette fanfiction, plus sombre. Bon, je ne compte quand même pas abandonner totalement la partie "humoristique" de l'histoire, mais sachez tout de même qu'elle sera plus "mature" et "dure" que mes autres écrits, donc préparez-vous psychologiquement...**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

 _Life is a bitch..._

Voici un proverbe qui résumait parfaitement sa situation actuelle et Kagami en avait bien conscience.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur... son voisin ? Sérieusement ? Ca, c'était forcément le _karma_ , qui lui jouait un mauvais tour... D'après Alex, c'est ce qu'on fait dans nos vies antérieures qui détermine les événements qui parsèment notre vie présente. _Fuck_... il avait sacrément du merder lui, alors. Mais genre, y aller bien franchement et pas avec le dos de la cuillère, en mode beau salopard qui accumule les pêchés...

…. et en parlant de péchés, justement, celui de la _luxure_ était en train de...

« Hmm... »

Le fier tigre laissa échapper un gémissement et son agresseur en profita pour envahir sa bouche. Ce goût d'alcool et de nicotine mêlés était aussi explosif qu'enivrant... Si bien que dès qu'Aomine l'embrassait, Kagami pouvait sentir toute raison le quitter et se perdre dans la vacuité de l'Univers... en venant gonfler la liste des bonnes résolutions que personne ne tient jamais. Aomine était une drogue. Puissante et sournoise, de celles qui s'insinuent dans vos veines et dans l'air que vous respirez. Kagami se savait piégé. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Son corps refusait d'obéir.

Il aurait tellement voulu que son poing vienne faire connaissance avec la jugulaire du brun...

Mais quand bien même...

Cela n'aurait pas été une vengeance suffisante...

Alors le rouge se raccrochait à cette idée, désespérément, de toutes ses forces. Oui, c'était bien l'unique raison qui l'empêchait de frapper son cher et tendre voisin, qui avait à présent les mains glissées sous son T-shirt. La matière cotonnée lui brûlait le corps, l'asphyxiant comme si les pores de sa peau n'étaient en réalité que des alvéoles destinées à recueillir l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Les mains d'Aomine étaient chaudes... mais cette chaleur là était agréable, en totale contradiction avec celle de ses vêtements devenus encombrants et obsolètes.

Plus...

Il en voulait plus...

Et il n'était pas le seul...

A en juger par l'empressement d'Aomine.

Qui était prêt à passer à l'acte ici et maintenant, dans le _hall_ de leur immeuble...

Putain, Kagami aurait pourtant du savoir que le brun était _dead serious_ tout à l'heure...

Quand il avait parlé de le baiser dans une vulgaire cage d'escalier, pour ne pas avoir à se donner la peine de grimper sept étages. Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas...

Les mains se déplaçaient maintenant vers le sud et Kagami sentait tous muscles de son corps se tendre d'une seule et même voix. Chaque caresse l'électrisait. Son ventre se liquéfiait. Aomine...

Aomine...

Tout n'était plus qu'Aomine...

Intoxiquant et...

 _Daiki..._

Kagami se sentait à sa merci... Et ce fait dégradant n'était pas uniquement à mettre sur le compte de la frustration sexuelle de Kagami... Non, il y avait définitivement autre chose... Etait-ce ce simple verre de whisky offert par Aomine qui lui vrillait à ce point l'esprit ? Oui, c'était forcément cela, Kagami ne voyait pas d'autre explication à sa soudaine réceptivité, qui parvenait presque à lui faire oublier ses noirs desseins...

 _Presque..._

Les dents du fauves dévalaient à présent sa nuque, signe que la panthère avait déserté ses lèvres et cela ne l'aidait pas mieux à réfléchir, ni à respirer. Au contraire. Kagami allait devoir faire face à un double problème demain à la caserne... D'une part, il devrait camoufler ses cernes, mais ça, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude... et d'autre part...

« Gnnhh ! »

Il allait devoir cacher le suçon que son vorace voisin était en train de graver dans son cou. En désespoir de cause, Kagami appuya fermement ses mains contre les épaules d'Aomine, pour tenter de l'éloigner, puisque le repousser semblait déjà hors de sa portée. Mais c'était inutile. Ses dernières forces venaient de le quitter, en même temps que sa volonté. Leur attirance était magnétique, à tel point que lui aussi était devenu une proie... Lui, le féroce tigre rouge... Au même titre que toutes les autres... ces insupportables femelles qui paradaient chez son voisin et se succédaient sans temps mort...

Oui, il était exactement comme elles...

Incapable de dire non... de...

Brusquement, un cri déchira le silence.

 _Son_ cri...

Aomine se redressa, ravi de son méfait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui laisser un quelconque répit...

« Crie autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra... »

Ce n'était que pure vérité. La résidence n'était habitée que par des retraités durs d'oreille et personne n'allait débarquer pour le sauver. Kagami le savait. Il se sentait pris au piège, comme dans un film d'horreur... Comme dans _Alien_... où les hurlements d'agonie se faisaient avaler par l'infinité de l'espace...

« Crie pour moi _Kitty Cat._.. » Insista Aomine, visiblement peu satisfait du manque d'expressivité de sa proie.

De toute évidence, le mutisme relatif de Kagami devait le changer de ses sirènes hystériques. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas alors pour y remédier, une main remonta le long du torse bombé du pompier et...

« Ahhh! »

Le tigre se tordit de douleur et de plaisir, en même temps qu'Aomine tordait justement un mamelon sensible entre ses doigts. Le rouge était à la dérive... il n'arrivait plus à dissocier les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui pour lui faire perdre la tête.

« Encore ! » Exigea son bourreau.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un autre gémissement et bien entendu, cette absence de coopération était très loin de plaire à Aomine, puisque le brun entreprit de le torturer davantage entre ses doigts calleux. Ses ongles courts vinrent égratigner la chair fine et bientôt, un genou inquisiteur se glissa entre ses cuisses, entrant sans ménagement en contact avec la virilité du tigre. Bougeant lascivement, Aomine massa l'épicentre du désir et cette mise en garde sonna comme un électrochoc pour Kagami.

Evidemment, il vouait une haine et un mépris singulier à cet homme, alors pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il de la sorte, lui faisant défaut et le lâchant un peu plus à chaque caresse osée ? Il était devenu un immense morceau de sucre qui fondait et se dissolvait dans un verre d'eau. Incapable de l'empêcher, Kagami assistait à sa propre déchéance, les pupilles dilatées, le regard embué par le désir.

 _Shit... He's really going to...!_

Alors, les dés étaient déjà jetés ? Lui, ne méritait même pas d'atteindre la tanière de la panthère, non, il allait se faire baiser ici, dans les parties communes, sans aucun respect ou considération ?

Tous ses voyants étaient au rouge... rouge, rouge, comme le sang, rouge comme le danger... rouge comme la marque d'appartenance qui était en train de naître dans son cou.

Il devait se dégager...

Il FALLAIT qu'il se dégage !

TOUT DE SUITE !

MAYDAY ! ALERTE ! CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE !

Aomine frottait son nez contre la gorge offerte de son compagnon, qui avait fait l'erreur de basculer la tête en arrière à la recherche d'un oxygène devenu trop rare et à présent, le fauve ronronnait de satisfaction.

Mais il ne le lâchait pas.

La perle rosée pointait avec insolence entre ses doigts ravis.

La torture continua.

Et la torture continuerait tant que Kagami n'abdiquerait pas...

 _I can't..._

Non... ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Sentant sa vengeance rêvée lui glisser entre les doigts, Kagami devait réagir. Il jeta un regard de biche effarouchée à son prédateur, dans l'espoir de peut-être l'amadouer... Il se sentait faible et c'était bien la première fois, mais voici l'effet qu'Aomine Daiki avait sur lui. Mais c'était de sa faute. C'était sa punition pour avoir cédé aux avances sexuelles d'un inconnu, dès le premier soir !

… Non ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui !

Il ne menait pas une vie de débauche comme ce dépravé et ce n'était pas ce léger moment de faiblesse qui allait définir ou dicter sa vie !

Kagami était si PRES du but ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Aomine s'en tirer ainsi ! Ce type avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, quelque chose de suffisamment marquant pour le dissuader de ramener n'importe qui chez lui et l'empêcher de troubler le voisinage ! Alors peut-être que... si le roux parvenait à se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle de la panthère, il réussirait à avoir des pensées plus cohérentes...

« _Wait_... on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça... » S'exprima finalement Kagami, à bout de souffle.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai des capotes. Et du lubrifiant aussi. »

OH MISERE !

« Non mais c'est pas de ça que je parle, abruti ! »

« Bah explique-toi alors au lieu de beugler comme une vache qu'on étrangle ! »

… une vache... qu'on étrange... ? Kagami cligna des yeux, incrédule. Vraiment ? Genre c'est possible ! Enfin, sauf si on est un gorille avec des mains géantes, là ok, d'accord, ça doit être faisable...

… Mais à quoi il pensait au juste ? Il devrait plutôt mobiliser sa matière grise pour trouver une solution et s'extirper de ce traquenard !

« Et si... quelqu'un nous voyait ?! »

Aomine répondit par un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

« Moi ça m'dérange pas et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, y a que des vieux qui vivent ici, alors... »

« C'est pas une raison valable, bordel de merde ! » S'indigna le rouge, qui y voyait subitement beaucoup plus clair.

Décidément, il n'avait aucune gêne !

« Hmpff... »

Ennuyé, le brun se recula légèrement, mais il ne bougea pas son genou, toujours judicieusement logé entre les cuisses écartées de Kagami. Fallait pas rêver non plus. Puis, il renifla sèchement.

« Quoi, me dis pas que tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? »

Wow. C'est qu'il avait l'air REELLEMENT surpris, ce con ! Comme si cette demande était contre-nature !

« En général, c'est de cette façon que procèdent les gens civilisés, ouais... » Approuva Kagami, sourcils froncés.

« … Hahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et tant qu'on y est, tu veux que j'te porte jusqu'à ma piaule comme une princesse aussi ? »

... Non mais décidément, quel grooooos con !

Un sourire carnassier déforma le visage du gros con en question et Kagami décréta qu'il n'aimait pas cet air suffisant. Du tout. Une fois de plus, cet empaffé notoire se payait carrément sa gueule ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Le rouge reconnaissait bien là ce voisin si imbu de lui-même... Un beau salop qui empestait la confiance en lui et tourmentait son sommeil depuis des lunes...

Mais pas question de se laisser faire, oh ça non !

Plus question...

 _Not this time !_

Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, mais à présent, il se rappelait pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer le jeu d'Aomine. Sa petite vendetta personnelle était sur le point de s'exécuter... Rougissant comme une jeune fille en fleur, Kagami se dandina nerveusement.

« Mais... t'avais dit que tu serais romantiqueuuuuuh ! »

Autant commencer par prendre le bleu à son propre piège. Parce que si Kagami se montrait assez convainquant pour lui retourner le cerveau, la situation se retournerait alors à son avantage.

« Ok, ok, t'as gagné, viens... Mais comme j'ai été absent toute la soirée et que j'ai pas eu le temps de sortir mon clébard, il se peut qu'il ait chié partout dans l'appart', alors faudra pas m'en vouloir ! »

Waouh. Glamour... et...

… _Clébard... ?_

 **CLEBARD !**

Aomine attrapa la main de sa conquête du soir, prêt à l'escorter dans les escaliers les menant jusqu'à sa tour d'ivoire, sauf que Kagami freina des quatre fers.

« C'est quoi le souci cette fois ? Tu vas me sortir qu'on peut pas s'envoyer en l'air parce l'alignement des planètes n'est pas bon ? Ou parce que t'as tes règles ? »

« Tu... tu as un chien... ? » Demanda Kagami, trop livide pour s'offusquer.

« Ouais, j'viens d'te l'dire, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? »

« Je... »

Là, c'était Kagami qui venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège ! Il avait une peur panique des chiens, quelle que soit leur taille et leur degré d'agressivité! Ne pouvant réprimer des tremblements d'angoisse, il déglutit difficilement. Vite, il devait trouver une excuse et un plan B !

« … heu... je suis allergique aux poils de chiens, voilà ! »

« Ah. » Lâcha simplement Aomine.

Merde, merde, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça ! Ce chien tombait vraiment comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Ou un poil ! Ouais, un gros poil pubien, même !

« Bon bah... dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à faire ça... Hmm... voyons voir... » Commença le brun, scannant sommairement les lieux en quête d'un refuge...

Quand soudain...

EUREKA !

LA REVELATION !

« Je sais où, suis-moi ! »

Sans laisser le loisir à Kagami se protester, il le tira jusqu'à la cage... d'ascenseur... ?! NON MAIS A QUOI IL PENSAIT, CE GROS NAZE !?

Visiblement fier de lui et de sa trouvaille, Aomine se retourna vers Kaga, affichant un sourire digne d'un gosse de six ans qui vient de résoudre sa première addition.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » S'impatienta Kagami, en tapant du pied comme un célèbre hérisson bleu.

« C'est très simple ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que personne d'autre que moi puisse voir ton cul, pas vrai ? »

« Heu... ouais... enfin... si on veut... » Répondit Kagami, pas certain de suivre où voulait en venir l'autre énergumène.

Dans les grandes lignes, c'était ça, ouais grosso merdo. Mais malheureusement, Kagami sentait qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans une inconfortable situation parsemée de quiproquos... dont il devait absolument trouver l'issue et tirer profit ! Mais pas facile, dans pareilles conditions...

« Laisse-moi donc te présenter mon petit nid d'amour... »

« Désolé de te contredire, mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un nid d'amour... » Soupira Kagami, yeux plissés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ce sac à merde ? C'était même tout le contraire d'un nid d'amour ! _« Tue-l'amour »_ semblait être une définition nettement plus appropriée, à vrai dire ! Aomine se foutait clairement de sa gueule, là ! Plus de doute permis !

« A première vue non, c'est vrai, mais... c'est justement là que se situe tout le génie de cet endroit ! »

Mouais... pas convaincu...

… Non mais attends une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire l'idiot du village, là ? Le brun venait en effet de commencer à écarter les grilles de sécurité, puis la porte de l'ascenseur. Sans hésitation, il s'engouffra dans la brèche et il tendit la main pour inviter Kagami à pénétrer dans le compartiment.

L'Américain hallucinait !

Ok, donc en plus d'avoir bourré son verre de GHB, Aomine avait également mis du LSD dedans... Non, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'avoir lieu, quand même ! Si... ?

Un cauchemar, c'était un PUTAIN de cauchemar !

Et il allait se réveiller, pas vrai ?

Kagami ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prit de suivre « _Mon Voisin Baisoro_ » dans ses frasques de délinquants, mais il le fit pourtant. Il avait l'impression d'être Alice, plongeant dans le terrier du Lapin Blanc pour le poursuivre ! Qui sait... ? Peut-être même que cet ascenseur en PLS faisait en réalité office de portail vers une autre dimension ? Plus rien ne l'étonnerait, il n'était plus à ça près maintenant !

Alors forcément, Kagami fut tout de même un peu déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était un ascenseur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et vétuste. Il était cependant étrangement spacieux, mais son panneau numérique en relief était couvert de poussière, signe qu'il n'avait pas du être utilisé depuis des lustres.

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Kagami, qui n'avait encore jamais vu la cabine fonctionner depuis son emménagement. L'installation semblait aussi datée que les fondations mêmes de l'immeuble et Kagami pensa un instant qu'il ne serait pas surpris de voir un squelette tomber de la trappe d'entretien...

« _Very nice place_... » Dit-il, complètement blasé.

Et ironique.

Mais le sourire rayonnant de son vis-à-vis s'intensifia, devenant aussi aveuglant que le soleil.

 _Oh le con..._

Apparemment, il ne voyait pas le problème. Non, bah non, bien-sûr que non, hein. Ca aurait juste été trop beau et trop facile sinon !

« C'est ma base secrète ! » Annonça t-il, radieux et fier.

« Base... secrète ? »

« Ma planque, quoi ! »

…

…

…

Et dire que Kagami croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Mais là, il venait de toucher le fond, pas vrai ? PAS VRAI, HEIN ?

Non mais ce type se prenait pour un super héros à deux balles ou quoi ? Et bientôt quoi, il allait lui annoncer « _Bienvenue dans la Batcave_ » ? Kagami avait à faire à un gosse ! En effet, comme bien des petits garçons, Kagami avait lui aussi construit une cabane dans les arbres avec son père. Puis, il avait cloué un écriteau « _Interdit aux filles_ » sur la porte et là, c'était exactement la même chose ! Il avait l'impression que cet endroit abandonné et insolite n'était autre que le fort d'Aomine !

Mais il se trompait...

Oh comme il se trompait...

A moins que... les filles ne soient autorisées dans un tel fort... et depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Le brun aurait donc délibérément enfreint les règles en détournant ce lieu de son attribution principale ? Aomine avait osé bafoué le « _Bro Code_ » en transformant sa cachette secrète en lupanar ! Sacrilège !

Constatant que Kagami paraissait largué, Aomine retrouva une posture plus normale.

« Attends, je vais te montrer... »

Il grimpa agilement sur une des barres qui encadrait la cabine, sans doute destinées aux personnes à mobilité réduite et il se hissa jusqu'à une des trappes du plafond. Trappe qui céda sans peine et qu'Aomine fouilla ensuite, toujours sous le regard éberlué de son partenaire. Et là où un gamin aurait vaillamment exhumé son trésor de guerre, composé de billes, de cartes de collection et d'un lance-pierres artisanal, Aomine exhiba menottes, lotions, capotes, godes, cravaches et chapelets anaux.

Pas du tout le même délire, en somme...

Kagami était bouche bée.

Il y avait quelque chose de très enfantin et innocent, presque, chez son connard de voisin...

Et pourtant... cette image d'épinal venait de voler en éclats. Là... c'était le pompon sur la Garonne !

Cette petite découverte tout sauf fortuite ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Aomine avait l'habitude d'amener des pépettes ici. Peut-être même était-il à l'origine de la panne de l'ascenseur, ce qui ne surprendrait qu'à moitié Kagami, tant ce gars semblait prêt à tout pour tirer sa crampe ! Ouep, définitivement, Aomine devait avoir bloqué volontairement l'ascenseur pour se l'accaparer égoïstement !

Mais tant mieux d'un côté...

Cela venait de tuer dans l'oeuf toute l'attirance que Kagami pourrait éprouver envers son dépravé de voisin...

« Vire tes fringues... » Ordonna le tigre avec une fermeté qui forçait le respect.

Et bien loin de se défiler, Aomine entreprit de se libérer de cette chemise noire qui lui collait si bien à la peau, épousant chaque muscle bien défini. Une fois Aomine torse nu, Kagami se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cet Adonis à la peau caramélisée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sensuel et désirable? Le brun dégageait une animalité hypnotique à laquelle il était difficile de résister, malgré son caractère de merde et sa beauferie absolue...

Aomine fit volontairement durer son effeuillage pour s'assurer que Kagami n'en perde pas une seule miette.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois. » Affirma l'exécrable voisin.

Difficile de le nier. Cet homme était la perfection incarnée, se dressant orgueilleusement, dans toute virile splendeur. Une impression de toute-puissance se dégageait d'Aomine et le rouge en avait la gorge sèche. L'estomac noué. Il devait arrêter de le contempler... ou plutôt, de le bouffer ainsi des yeux, comme si Aomine venait brusquement de se changer en barre chocolatée grandeur nature.

 _Connard de poseur..._

Gardant une expression faciale aussi neutre que possible, Kagami s'avança vers son partenaire et il fouilla dans la boîte à chaussures qui contenait l'attirail du brun, tandis qu'un toute autre genre d'attirail lorgnait vers lui avec l'insolence de caractéristique de son propriétaire... Evitant de loucher dessus trop longtemps et... de baver face à ce membre si hardiment érigé, Kagami attrapa une paire de menottes. Bizarrement, elles n'arboraient aucun froufrou et semblaient même très solides, si bien que le roux doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un jouet... Mais que fabriquerait cet Ahomine avec de VRAIES menottes de flic ? A moins qu'il ne soit réellement policier...

Sauf qu'à aucun moment cette possibilité n'effleura l'esprit saturé par la rage de Kagami.

« Hmm... alors t'as envie que je t'attache... Toi, t'es vraiment un sacré coc... »

« Ne. Termine. Pas. Ta. Phrase. Merci. » L'interrompit Kagami, en rassemblant tout le calme dont il était capable.

Il posa l'index sur les lèvres pleines d'Aomine, puis, sa main glissa le long de la jugulaire de son futur amant.

« Qui a dit que ces menottes étaient pour moi ? »

Comme Aomine allait protester, Kagami le bâillonna d'un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues joutèrent quelques secondes comme deux lances de feu pour déterminer laquelle avait le dessus sur l'autre, mais ce fut finalement Kagami qui l'emporta. Il était tellement déterminé qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes. Sa vengeance était là... toute proche... il pouvait la sentir lui mordre la peau...

Alors, sans empressement mais avec fermeté, il commença à prendre l'avant-bras du brun pour l'attacher. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se débattit.

« Non. Pas tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Kagami en haussant un sourcil face à ce sursaut de rébellion.

« Suce-moi d'abord. » Exigea l'autre sur un ton provoquant.

Et la flamme de luxure qui crépitait au fond des yeux d'Aomine prouvait à quel point il était résolu à avoir ce qu'il désirait, AVANT de se plier EVENTUELLEMENT aux caprices de Kagami. Dans d'autres circonstances, Kagami l'aurait sans doute envoyé chier, détestant par dessus tout ces types égoïstes qui font passer leur plaisir personnel avant celui de leur partenaire. Mais là... Il était coincé. Il n'avait pas le choix...

Alors...

Il prit un sachet argenté qu'il s'apprêta à déchirer, mais Aomine l'en empêcha immédiatement.

« Hin hin... sans préservatif. Ca gâche la moitié du plaisir. »

Choqué, Kagami écarquilla les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un trente-trois tonnes lancé à pleine vitesse sur la rocade.

Il... il avait bien entendu ? Cet inconnu, cet invétéré queutard qui plongeait son sexe de manière irresponsable dans tous les vagins parsemant sa route, voulait que lui, lui fasse une gâterie sans aucune protection !? Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ?! Encore une fois... cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Kagami... En effet, ce type était au-delà même de tout mépris. Il mériterait même franchement un mot rien que pour le désigner, tant ceux disponibles dans le dictionnaire ne suffisaient pas à qualifier assez férocement ses actions immorales...

Et là, Kagami se demanda s'il ne venait pas d'atteindre ses propres limites. La demande, non, l'injonction d'Aomine était tellement dégradante, que sa petite vengeance ne la valait sans doute pas. La mesquinerie de son voisin venait de lui sauter au visage, à défaut de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie... et Kagami fronça des sourcils. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et en vérité, il était prêt à exploser...

Mais...

Merde, non, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Plus que jamais, Kagami avait une raison de lui faire payer ses exactions calamiteuses ! Rangeant donc sa fierté de côté dans un coffre mental, qu'il verrouilla à double tour avant de jeter la clé, le rouge s'agenouilla face à son vis-à-vis.

Bien-sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de prendre d'autres garçons en bouche, mais jamais ainsi, jamais de cette façon-là, si avilissante et dégradante. Le pire, c'est que Kagami était persuadé qu'Aomine le faisait exprès pour le tester... et voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Effectivement, la flamme de désir dans ses yeux avait laissé place à une lumière plus froide et plus cruelle... de celles qui annoncent que le brun comptait le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, à la manière d'un chat qui s'amuse avec une pauvre souris avant de la mettre à mort.

C'était un jeu pour lui.

Un jeu de domination...

Et Kagami n'était pas en positon de force. Il se trouvait même dans une impasse, alors qu'il était si près du but !

En désespoir de cause, le rouge empoigna fermement la virilité de son adversaire et il donna quelques coups de poignet secs sur cette hampe de chair qui le narguait insidieusement. Merde... Kagami devait absolument trouver un moyen de lui faire relâcher sa garde... Ok, ok, surtout rester calme... Il pouvait peut-être s'en sortir avec un peu de _touche-pipi_ sans avoir à se compromettre... Et dans cette optique, le rouge se lécha la main droite, l'enduisant de salive humide avant de lui faire prendre le relais de la gauche sur le sexe du policier. Putain... rien que l'idée de prendre cette enfoiré en bouche lui collait la nausée... non, carrément la gerbe, même, ouais !

Aomine ferma les yeux pour savourer ce traitement, mais Kagami n'était pas dupe... il allait certainement s'impatienter très rapidement, s'il ne sentait pas la langue du rouge sur lui. Jeux de mains, jeux d'après demain ! Pour le moment, la main de Kagami faisait la blague, mais... ses yeux ne se départaient pas de leur étincelle de haine... D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'Aomine ne le regardait pas en cet instant précis, parce qu'il aurait sûrement découvert le pot-aux-roses...

Un feulement rauque résonna dans l'ascenseur et Kagami frissonna.

Bordel... par quelle diablerie cet enfoiré réussissait-il à être aussi désirable et sensuel ? Dans d'autres circonstances... Kagami aurait sans doute cédé à la tentation... Mais là... son honneur et sa tranquillité en dépendaient... Il s'attarda un peu sur les testicules du brun, auxquelles il prodigua un léger polissage du bout des doigts pour qu'Aomine se laisse aller complètement. Ce traitement de faveur sembla combler son amant, puisque le hall s'emplissait de gémissements divers... Et lorsque Kagami jugea son ami aussi détendu qu'il était tendu dans sa main, il le lâcha brusquement et se redressa pour lui faire une clé de bras.

« Hey... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? » Protesta Aomine.

Avec une rapidité insoupçonnée, il retourna Aomine, face au mur, écrasant sa tête contre celui-ci. Puis d'un geste assuré, il menotta le brun, bras dans le dos, à la barre de sécurité de l'ascenseur. L'adrénaline du moment lui permit de maintenir Aomine en place, le plaquant sous toute son masse musculaire. Et le pompier en avait à revendre. Fou de colère et comprenant qu'il venait de se faire duper, Aomine se débattit vivement, tel le poisson qui tente d'échapper à un filet. Mais peine perdue. Kagami le tenait douloureusement bien. Haletant, le rouge se pencha vers l'oreille de son presque-amant et il caressa doucement ses cheveux courts, trempés par la sueur.

« Lâche-moi connard ! » Eructa la proie, pas franchement ravie de son sort. « Si tu me touches, je te bute, t'entends !? »

« Shh... calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal imbécile. Et puis, je ne compte pas profiter de toi... »

Aussi tentante cette position soit-elle...

Le cœur de Kagami battait à cent à l'heure et il était sur un petit nuage. Enfin, il la tenait sa vengeance... Il avait été plus malin, plus rapide et plus fort qu'Aomine. Certes, il n'était pas très fier d'avoir du tromper la vigilance du flic avec des méthodes aussi basses, mais ce qui compte, c'est le résultat, non ?

Et étrangement... Aomine cessa de gesticuler et de s'époumoner, ce qui ne manqua pas de désarçonner Kagami... Quoi, c'était tout ? Son adversaire jetait déjà l'éponge ? Il acceptait son sort sans broncher plus que ça ?

!

Soudainement, les connexions se firent dans son cerveau et Kagami se tendit en sentant la chute de reins d'Aomine se presser contre ses parties masculines. Comme une invitation. C'était presque trop beau... ce changement d'attitude et de plans... D'ailleurs, pour bien faire comprendre ses intentions, Aomine ondula sensuellement du bassin, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à son geôlier.

… l'enfoiré ! Il essayait de le manipuler !

« Détache-moi... stp... t'as trop serré et j'ai mal au bras... Si tu le fais, je te laisserai me prendre... »

La panthère poursuivit son manège, lustrant le pelvis de Kagami avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle semblait incapable jusqu'ici.

« T'es tellement dur... Tai... allez... laisse-moi te faire du bien... je sais que t'en as envie... »

Ce qui était un authentique euphémisme.

De sa main libre, Aomine chercha sournoisement à défaire le pantalon du soldat du feu et Kagami sentit une volée de papillons s'emparer de ses entrailles nécessiteuses. Une douce et perverse chaleur s'insinua dans ses tripes, gagnant son bas ventre et... alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer face aux avances de sa proie...

 _Fuck... this shit, I'm outta here... !_

Kagami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce serait vraiment trop con que son quart d'heure de gloire tombe à l'eau, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su garder sa queue dans son pantalon ! Il n'était pas comme Aomine, lui ! Kagami se déroba donc à cette tentative de corruption et Aomine tourna la tête vers son bourreau, dès lors qu'il ne sentit plus le poids de Kagami sur son dos.

« Hey ! Reviens, on n'a pas terminé ! »

Pour bien faire passer le message, il agita langoureusement son postérieur dénudé et Kagami secoua la tête, refusant de se vautrer dans la fange avec Aomine.

D'ailleurs, le rouge décida que toute cette grotesque mascarade n'avait que trop duré et il ramassa les affaires d'Aomine. Ce dernier, toujours prisonnier, piqua une nouvelle colère en réalisant que Kagami allait lui fausser compagnie... et que par dessus le marché, l'Américain comptait 'abandonner à son triste sort, ici, à poil, au vu et au su de tous !

« Bon ok, si t'as pas envie de me baiser, lèche-moi au moins le cul ! »

« _Go fuck yourself Assholemine..._ » Asséna Kagami, l'air mauvais.

Cette fois, il ne l'aurait pas.

« Et estime-toi heureux que je ne te laisse pas avec un chapelet anal dans le fondement... »

« TAAAAAIIIIIIII ! » Hurla la bête sauvage en devenant toute rouge à force de s'agiter.

Mais trop tard.

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire moqueur, Kagami s'éclipsa, tel l'Homme Masqué, avec les fringues du malheureux représentant des forces de l'ordre.

 _ **ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED : « Se venger du voisin »**_

Kagami éclata de rire en imaginant la tronche des autres résidents lorsqu'ils allaient trouver Aomine comme ça, demain matin ! Dommage, il ne pourrait sans doute pas profiter de ce spectacle, vu qu'il bosserait déjà à cette heure-ci... Mais bizarrement, l'idée même de devoir se lever dans quatre heures à peine pour prendre son tour de garde à la caserne ne l'ennuyait absolument pas...

… Quand à Aomine, il ne fit pas le rapprochement entre le fait que le roux l'ait surnommé Assholemine (soit la contraction du mot « _asshole_ » et de son nom de famille) et le fait que Kagami connaissait certainement son identité...

SCORE FINAL :

KAGAMI : 1 – 0 : AOMINE

* * *

A peine arrivé à la caserne, Kagami se fit alpaguer par Kiyoshi qui le dépêcha pour une intervention dans le centre-ville de Tokyo, non loin de chez lui. Le pompier avait peu dormi, mais dormi du sommeil du juste, comme on dit, si bien qu'il se sentait en forme.

En se changeant pour mettre son uniforme, il fit tomber une carte qui était restée dans sa poche arrière de jean toute la soirée d'hier : celle de Kise. En se penchant pour la ramasser, le rouge ne put contenir un sourire ingénu. Il donnerait vraiment n'importe quoi pour revoir le charmant blond, contrairement à son ami brun diabolique... Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Aomine, Kagami se demanda un instant QUAND et SI les petits vieux de l'immeuble allaient le trouver...

Ils étaient tellement tous sourds et myopes comme des taupes que cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours... alors pour ne courir aucun risque et dans un élan de générosité (qu'on appelle généralement « culpabilité »), Kagami envoya un SMS à Kise, pour le prévenir du sort peu enviable qu'il avait fait subir au Roi des Connards. Malheureusement, toute vengeance est éphémère et passée la satisfaction personnelle du moment, Kagami réalisa qu'elle n'aurait probablement aucune incidence sur le comportement de son cher voisin...

Et puis, Kagami avait un cœur, que diantre !

… en plus, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait que Kise avait sûrement déjà du trouver Aomine dans des situations encore plus insolites et compromettantes... le blond ne serait donc pas choqué. On n'est pas ami avec Aomine Daiki sans que cela ne compote quelques risques, ni quelques traumatismes bien sentis, pas vrai ?

Sauf que...

* * *

En rentrant chez lui en fin d'après-midi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kagami de voir une meute de gens amassés devant son immeuble... Avec camions de pompiers et gyrophares barrant la route. Se frayant un passage avec l'intention de demander ce qui se passait, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, son portable convulsait dans sa poche de blouson et Kagami décrocha donc.

« Allô ? »

 _« Kagami... tout va bien ? J'ai entendu dire que la Caserne 12 avait envoyé une unité d'intervention dans ta résidence. »_

« Ouais... en effet, je les vois là... Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

 _« Apparemment, des manutentionnaires ont retrouvé un homme d'une vingtaine d'années nu et inconscient dans votre ascenseur. »_

 _Oh merde... !_

« Attends, quoi, tu peux me la refaire ? Comment ça se fait que les pompiers aient du se déplacer ?»

 _« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais... il semblerait qu'une de tes voisines ait remarqué que l'ascenseur était coincé ce matin et elle a donc fait appel aux réparateurs. Sauf que comme la cabine était bloquée entre deux étages avec ce pauvre gars à l'intérieur, ils ont dû faire appel aux pompiers pour le désincarcer. »_

« Le désincarcer, carrément ? »

 _« Ouais... apparemment, il s'est retrouvé complètement bloqué parce que son agresseur l'avait attaché. Il a du trop forcer en essayant de se libérer et il a frôlé la déchirure musculaire ! Pauvre gars... quelqu'un qui a du le dépouiller, parce que ses vêtements sont introuvables... »_

Ola... la situation avait définitivement échappé à son contrôle là et empiré ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Aomine ai pu courir le moindre danger, sinon, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé ici ! Non mais, comment Aomine avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou, à ce point ? Hier, en le quittant, tout était parfaitement normal, pourtant ! Ce mec avait la poisse ou quoi ?

Mais la conversation entre les deux pompiers fut interrompue par de nouveaux bruits de sirènes, signe qu'une ambulance qui arrivait sur les lieux.

« Faut que j'te laisse, mais j'te tiens au courant, ok ? »

 _« Ca marche. Fais gaffe à toi, si ça se trouve un détraqué rôde dans ta résidence ! Et dire que je pensais que tu risquais rien en vivant avec tous ces p'tits vieux... »_

Kagami raccrocha sans quitter des yeux la scène.

Non mais _what the fuck_ quoi ! Cette affaire prenait des proportions dantesque à présent et... attends là...? Kagami se frotta les yeux, incrédules. A quelques mètres de lui, des infirmiers étaient en train d'évacuer Aomine sur une civière !

VRAIMENT ?

SERIEUSEMENT ?

Pfff... pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce satané type en fasse des caisses ? Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-là, alors qu'il n'avait sûrement rien de grave ! Kagami soupira et s'écrasa une main sur le visage. Au fond de lui, il était inquiet même si d'un autre côté... Aomine l'avait mérité... Mais surtout, le brun risquait de sauter hors de son brancard s'il l'apercevait parmi la foule... Et qui sait, peut-être même allait-il se mettre à le pourchasser avec un CHAPELET ANAL à la main, devant tout le monde en criant au meurtrier !

Et alors que justement, la peuplade s'écartait pour permettre l'évacuation du « blessé », Kagami essaya de se cacher mais il sentit tout à coup qu'on attrapait son poignet pour le pousser du chemin. Surpris, Kagami tomba nez-à-nez avec son « sauveur »...

« Faut pas rester ici ! » Décréta avec sagesse ce dernier.

… Qui n'était autre que Kise, le malicieux D.J. rencontré la veille et accessoirement _besta_ d'Aomine !

De toute évidence, le blond avait reçu le message de Kagami et il s'était rendu sur les lieux aussi vite que possible pour délivrer son copain.

« Ouais t'as raison, attends viens... j'ai une idée ! »

Cette fois, c'est le rouge qui agrippa le poignet fin autour duquel étaient tressés quelques bracelets. Il guida alors Kise vers l'arrière de l'immeuble pour pénétrer par l'entrée de service.

« Hanlala... Daikicchi va te tuer, c'est sûr ! C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça, pas vrai ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'es pas un violeur, au moins ? »

« En général, on pose ce genre de questions avant de suivre la personne sur laquelle on a des doutes. » Lui rappela amicalement Kagami.

De ce court échange, Kagami tira une leçon : Kise n'était pas BLONDE pour rien !

Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul... puisqu'instictivement, Kagami le mena jusqu'à ses quartiers...

… sans penser au fait que Kise allait comprendre que le rouge et le bleu étaient voisins de paliers.

Mais aussi insolite que cela puisse paraître, Kise n'en fit aucune mention... Il se contenta d'atterrir sur le sofa de Kagami et d'écouter son histoire.

Qui expliquait pas mal de chose et en particulier la haine farouche que le pompier vouait à Aomine. Et sa soif de vengeance. Kise ne fit d'ailleurs pas le moindre commentaire, lui qui était un véritable moulin à paroles d'ordinaire...

Et pour cause, il ne comprenait que trop bien le besoin de se confier de Kagami. Kise était en effet extrêmement bien placé pour savoir à quel point Aomine pouvait être horripilant. Nombre de fois, il avait assisté impuissant aux débordements et autres excès de son ami, sans pouvoir les empêcher... Parce qu'Aomine était ainsi : il avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde, involontairement ou non. Parfois, il ne se souciait que de son petit nombril et cela lui attirait moult antipathies...

Cependant, le brun avait un cœur d'or lorsqu'il tombait son masque de connard magnifique...

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas encore le moment d'en parler à Kagami et puis...

La priorité du moment pour Kise, c'était de se rapprocher du bel américain... Or, s'il commençait à faire l'éloge d'Aomine et au vu de leurs antécédents de la veille, Kagami allait tomber dans les bras de ce dernier et non dans les siens...

Sa main se plaça gentiment sur la cuisse de Kagami, lorsque ce dernier se laissa tomber dans son canapé après avoir amené un café au blond. Le Kitsune le fixait avec un vif intérêt, hochant de la tête et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Avait-il même cligné des paupières durant toute la durée de son monologue ? Hmm... Kagami n'en était pas certain, mais à première vue, il aurait juré que non...

Le silence de Kise commençait à devenir troublant...

Et Kagami se perdait dans ses prunelles dorées si envoûtantes...

Honnêtement, il ressentait encore la frustration sexuelle d'hier et avoir une âme compatissante à ses côtés ne faisait qu'amplifier ce désir. Après tout, il avait littéralement FLASHE sur le Disc Jockey pendant la soirée en boîte de nuit et voici que cette donnée le percutait à nouveau de plein fouet.

A tel point que Kagami ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter... la discussion s'écarta même naturellement d'Aomine et Kagami déblatéra un nombre de banalité à faire rougir n'importe quel prof de drague. Rougir de honte, cela s'entend...

« … Et toi ? » Conlut-il, en donnant la parole à son invité... qui n'avait toujours pas touché à sa tasse de café encore fumante.

« Moi, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser... »

« M'embrasser ? Mais ça ne faisait même pas partie des questions que je t'ai posées... ! » S'empourpra Kagami face à une telle spontanéité.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger... pas tout de suite, du moins... » Rit l'espiègle renard. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de manger, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Si on allait dîner ? Je connais un super petit restaurant chinois... »

« Oh heu... »

Kagami jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et il était presque dix-neuf heures, déjà... Ce qui signifiait qu'il était ici, avec Kise depuis au bas mot... presque deux heures... Mais purée qu'avait-il bien pu lui raconter pendant aussi longtemps ? Et le pire, c'était que le blond l'avait écouté poliment jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre ! Et voilà ! Kagami était certain d'être passé pour un gros _looser._.. et d'avoir bousillé toutes ses chances avec la beauté dorée... C'est que Kagami avait la mémoire courte et venait carrément d'occulter la proposition indécente faite un peu plus tôt par son comparse...

« Ok, ça me va... » Approuva Kagami. « C'est loin ? »

« Pas trop, mais ce serait bien que tu me raccompagnes chez moi à la fin de la soirée, pour boire un dernier verre... »

Et le baka de service ne saisit naturellement pas l'allusion... acceptant de bon cœur et sans se méfier. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient complètement avoir zappé Aomine, qui se trouvait pourtant sans doute à l'hôpital. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà sorti. Et si c'était le cas, il avait probablement appelé Kise pour venir le chercher, mais le blond était en si bonne compagnie qu'il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son téléphone depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement cosy de Kagami. Ce qui pour un mordu de relations humaines tel que Kise, voulait dire beaucoup. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas, c'était déjà ça.

Suivant Kagami jusqu'à sa vieille voiture, Kise lui tint le bras dans les escaliers, tel une moule collée à son rocher favori...

La soirée promettait d'être riche en séduction...

* * *

… Mais seulement d'un côté.

En effet, le blond avait déployé des trésors de savoir-faire, papillonnant des cils d'un air charmeur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et riant à outrance aux blagues maladroites (et forcément involontaires) de Kagami.

Le rouge, quant à lui, laissa tomber toute réserve après avoir vidé sa première bouteille de bière. C'était si différent d'Aomine... L'ambiance était plus détendue et cette fois, c'était Kise qui menait le débat. Il lui racontait avec passion son travail et toutes les excitantes rencontres qu'il avait pu faire grâce à cela. Les yeux du renard pétillaient d'envie et Kagami rougit, trouvant cette particularité physique adorable...

A la fin du repas, on leur proposa des gâteaux de bonne fortune et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Kagami n'en avait jamais mangé, alors il manqua de s'étouffer en croquant dans le biscuit sec qui renfermait un petit papier... Voyant sa vie défiler, Kagami arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la vengeance d'Aomine dans l'au-delà (à ceci près que le brun n'était pas encore mort). Heureusement, Kise eut la délicatesse (et la présence d'esprit) de lui taper dans le dos et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Kagami cracha (avec élégance) le morceau de papier récalcitrant... (qu'il aurait continué à manger et sans doute avalé, si Kise n'avait pas insisté pour lire le message inscrit dessus...)

« _Si vous buvez pour oublier, payez avant de boire..._ » Lut Kise à voix haute, avant de se saisir de celui, tout baveux, de Kagami. « Ahahaha ! Elle était bonne, celle-là ! Maintenant fais voir le tien, Taicchi ! Alooooooooors... »

Le blondinet plissa les yeux et il s'applique pour déchiffrer le texte un peu effacé par la salive du tigre.

« _Si tu as le temps de saccager le jardin d'autrui, tu ferais mieux de faire éclore tes propres fleurs._ Hmm... je me demande ce que ça veut dire...»

Kagami avait bien sa petite idée et une fois de plus, ses pensées retournèrent vers Aomine... Eromine qui avait le temps de pourrir la vie les autres... alors qu'il devrait plutôt utiliser ce temps à bon escient pour arranger la sienne ! Et voilà, ça y est, le dîner avait été parfait mais voici qu'il repensait à Aomine et un goût amer envahissait à nouveau sa bouche...

Par chance, Kise lui prit la main et ils allèrent payer avant de sortir du restaurant. C'était comme si le doux Kise pouvait lire dans ses pensées et deviner ses troubles. Comment faisait-il ? Et surtout, comment était-il devenu ami avec une personne aussi horrible qu'Aomine ?

Le mystère restait entier et Kagami convint qu'il devrait lui demander, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Oh non, surtout pas maintenant que Kise s'était installé dans sa voiture et le guidait jusque chez lui, main sur la cuisse. Ca pourrait tout gâcher entre eux et Kagami n'en avait vraiment pas envie... pas si près du but...

Le but, mais quel but ?

…

Sentir les lèvres de Kise fureter dans son cou ne l'aidait absolument pas à avoir les idées claires...Bordel... le blondinet le rendait fou... Kagami l'avait immédiatement repéré dans sa cabine de mixage, tel une luciole brillant dans la nuit noire...

Le rouge avait vraiment passé une agréable soirée et si ça continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à céder aux avances de Kise, avant même d'être arrivé chez le blond... Erf... en fait, il ne valait pas mieux qu'Aomine... Mais après tout, tigre et panthère sont deux prédateurs... et on ne peut lutter contre sa véritable nature...

Kise ronronnait tout près de son oreille et ça avait le don de rendre Kagami fou. Surtout lorsque sa main glissa subtilement entre les cuisses du tigre, venant titiller la région de son aine déjà bien enflée.

« On arrive... » Annonça Kise, qui, malgré ses caresses, parvenait à garder un œil sur la route.

 _Thank God..._ Soupira mentalement Kagami, soulagé.

Un peu plus et il aurait attrapé Kise sur le siège arrière ! Il gara donc sa voiture et aida Kise à sortir. L'immeuble dans lequel vivait le blond faisait très... Art déco ? Hmm... Kagami n'en était pas certain... l'architecture, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc... et lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'appartement du blond (à défaut de pénétrer dans autre chose...), Kagami fut surpris de voir que les murs étaient tapissés de posters géants et autres photos décoratives de Kise _himself._..

...

... Pas du tout excentrique ou narcissique, le mec ! Et ça laissait Kagami un peu perplexe, pour être franc. Ce n'était pas autant un « tue-l'amour » que l' « ascenseur du stupre » d'Aomine, Kagami commençait à se dire que, décidément, les gens qui gravitaient autour de son cher voisin avaient tous des tares psychologiques...

Ne laissant pas le loisir à Kagami d'admirer davantage la décoration à sa gloire, Kise l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement peur que son tigre ne profite d'une seconde d'inattention pour s'enfuir ?

« Je pensais qu'on devait juste boire un dernier v... ! »

C'est qu'il y croyait vraiment lui, à cette invitation bidon ! Il s'était fait avoir en beauté...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kise ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, plaquant avidement ses lèvres roses sur la bouche de Kagami pour le faire taire. Le tigre ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, n'en menant pas large face à son frêle (tout est relatif !) compagnon si... entreprenant... qu'il le tira sans cérémonial par la ceinture de son pantalon et le poussa dans son lit... Heu... à quel moment avait-il ouvert la porte de sa chambre, au fait ? Et un mystère de plus !

Le matelas de l'immense lit _king size_ à baladaquins qui trônait au centre de la pièce rebondit sous le poids de Kagami et à peine eut-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à la décoration des lieux, (à savoir : du rose, du rose, et encore du rose, ainsi qu'un portrait grandeur nature de Kise suspendu au mur central...) que déjà, Kise se jetait sur lui comme un affamé ! Assis à califourchon sur Kagami et le bloquant bien entre ses cuisses musclées, Kise ondula du bassin avec appétit pour indiquer à son amant la suite des réjouissances, si toutefois il subsistait encore quelques doutes. Et...

BORDEL !

IL Y AVAIT MEME DES MIROIRS AU PLAFOND !?

Mais où avait-il atterri cette fois ? Dans le Manoir Playboy ?!

Kise l'embrassa avec la fougue et le bagoût d'une actrice porno et Kagami, pris au piège, le fixa avec des yeux de chouette éberluée.

« Dis... tu...t'es pas un violeur, au moins ? »

« En général, on pose ce genre de questions avant de suivre la personne qui alimente nos doutes... » Sourit Kise en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, pendant que ses mains étaient occupées à jouer avec la braguette de Kagami.

Libérant enfin l'érection du tigre, le Kitsune poussa de petits cris enthousiastes quant à la taille du beau no-nos qu'il avait hâte de gober avec ses fesses. Et Kagami ne comptait pas franchement l'en empêcher, même s'il émettait encore les quelques réserves de rigueur...

« Non mais, sérieusement... tu comptes pas me mettre un chapelet anal dans le cul, hein ? » Préféra s'informer le (plus si) vaillant tigre.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ça c'est le truc de Daikicchi, pas le mien. »

Ah.

Ok.

C'est dingue comme ça le rassurait, effectivement.

Des tarés, tous des tarés...

… mais des tarés qui embrassaient divinement bien... et Kise sentait terriblement bon en plus, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Kagami était comme hypnotisé, ne parvenant pas à le quitter des yeux. Le Kitsune avait la sensualité d'une sirène en cet instant. Il prit les mains de Kagami qu'il baisa doucement, avant de les laisser glisser sur son torse nu et... hein ? Mais où était passée la chemise de Kise ? Baaaaaaah ! On s'en foutait, au final !

Peut-être que Kise était un magicien, en fait ? (Quoique le roux l'imaginait plus dans le rôle dans l'assistante, mais cela expliquerait comment il faisait disparaître autant de choses sans que...)

« Gnhhh aaahh ! »

…

…

Bon... apparemment, la cible de son prochain tour se trouvait être le sexe de Kagami...

Enfin, tant qu'il le faisait réapparaître ensuite, Kagami n'avait pas la moindre objection à formuler...

Après avoir passé le reste de la nuit à assister à divers tours de prestidigitation, (dont un numéro foutrement impressionnant "d'avaleur de sabre"...) Kagami se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de prendre congés...

Il en allait de sa survie.

Parce que, voyez-vous, Kise était du genre... insatiable...

* * *

D'ordinaire, le rouge n'était pas homme à se carapater au beau milieu de la soirée, en laissant en plan son plan cul, mais dans ce cas précis, il en allait de sa santé physique ! Kise était tout compte fait plutôt une succube qui se nourrit de l'énergie sexuelle de ses amants et cache les corps sous son immense lit ensuite... Le genre de créature qui reste éternellement jeune grâce à la semence des jeunes homme qu'elle absorbe. Ouais, ouais, sans doute. Et Aomine en était le pendant masculin. Et en fait, ça expliquait pourquoi toutes ses maîtresses criait au pieu avec lui. C'est parce qu'il aspirait leurs âmes. On croyait qu'elles prenaient du plaisir, mais en fait, non, elles hurlaient juste à la mort parce que le brun les assassinait. Tout simplement. Et les deux comparses travaillaient de concert pour rabattre leurs proies ensemble, cela allait de soi...

En tous cas, Kagami croyait dur comme fer à sa petite théorie et il débarrassa le plancher sans demander son reste, comme on dit... C'est ainsi qu'il prit la poudre d'escampette vers quatre heures du matin, lorsqu'ENFIN, Kise montra quelques signes de faiblesse en s'écroulant de fatigue et finit par s'endormir _« pour mieux recommencer après »_ , selon ses propres mots. Profitant de ce répit inespéré, Kagami prit ses clics et ses clacs, battant la campagne (urbaine) déserte en voiture pour regagner ses pénates au plus vite.

… Et alors que TOUT SE DEROULAIT NORMALEMENT (notez comme ce simple fait était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai...), l'unique voiture derrière lui lui fit des appels de phares et le son caractéristique d'un gyrophare l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule de police...

La poisse...

Enfin bon, ce n'était sûrement qu'un contrôle de routine et Kagami n'avait rien à cacher, alors tant que l'aimable agent ne l'obligeait pas à retourner auprès de Kise, tout irait bien...

Mais malheureusement, comme l'auteure de ces lignes est une ENORME sadique level Okita, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu...

Kagami coopéra en se garant sur le côté de la chaussée et le policier arriva à sa hauteur avec une dégaine typique des cowboys du bitume. En entendant l'agent approcher, Kagami baissa la vitre côté conducteur et une voix familière (qu'il ne reconnut pourtant pas...) vint le haranguer.

« Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît. »

Sans même le regarder, Kagami lui tendit son permis de conduire et sa carte d'identité. Le gars à la voix basse et grave les examina soigneusement avant de les lui remettre.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de vous arrêter, _Kagami-san_ ? »

 _Kagami..._

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait ce policier de prononcer son nom qui ne plaisait pas à Taiga... Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement... Et un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un mille-pattes lorsque le policier reprit froidement.

« Votre feu arrière est cassé. »

« Oh... ouais, je suis au courant, merci... Je comptais le faire réparer, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper encore... »

Et merde... il avait complètement zappé, pourtant, il l'avait bien remarqué quand il était allé chercher Alex à l'aéroport... Mais à cause de ses horaires craignos et de ses soucis de voisinage, il avait oublié d'emmener la voiture au garage...

« Sortez du véhicule, les mains sur la tête. »

« Pardon ? »

Il... il avait bien entendu, là ? Non mais c'était un gag ou quoi ? Tout ce _speech_ juste pour un petit feu cassé de rien du tout ?

« Ecoutez... si vous voulez me mettre une amende, collez-la moi, si ça vous chante mais... »

« Je ne me répéterai pas. Sortez immédiatement ou c'est MOI qui vous sors. Et vous risquez de ne pas du tout aimer... » Menaça t-il.

Kagami se tendit dans son siège en entendant le flic jouer avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Ca risquait de mal se terminer s'il n'obtempérait pas et il le savait. Une bavure était si vite arrivée et le ton de son interlocuteur ne lui inspirait aucune confiance...

Poussant la portière, Kagami s'extirpa de sa voiture en pestant dans sa barbe. Manquait plus que ça, tiens...

… Et lorsque son regard entra en contact avec celui de l'autre homme, cette fois, ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher.

 _Aomine... !_

Que faisait-il ici et à quoi jouait-il, surtout ? Se pourrait-il qu'il... soit flic (Bien vu, Captain Obvious...) !? Non ! Pas un type comme lui !

Bordel de Karma !

« Mains derrière la tête. »

Kagami obéit, trop tétanisé pour répliquer et Aomine le poussa sèchement contre le capot de sa voiture. Perdant l'équilibre, le rouge s'écrasa misérablement contre la tôle dure et inhospitalière.

« _What the fuck_!? » Grogna Kagami en reprenant instantanément ses esprits.

Derrière lui, Aomine pressa quelque chose de rugueux contre ses doigts et Kagami fut forcé de les entrecroiser. C'est à ce moment-là que le cliquetis métallique caractéristique d'une paire de menottes se fit entendre, liant ses poignets ensemble. La pointe de la matraque glissa de sa tête à son dos, traçant les contours de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir finir sa course dans le creux de ses reins. Elle resta un moment posée là, immobile, avant de se mettre à cercler chaque joue, en insistant bien sur le fossé qui séparait les deux monts. Frémissant d'effroi, Kagami serra la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré de pervers ? »

En guise de réponse, Aomine donna une tape sèche sur chaque fesse, avant de se baisser.

« Ecartez les jambes. Je vais devoir procéder à une fouille pour vérifier que vous ne portez aucune arme, ni substance illégale. »

« Putain, je n'ai rien de... ! »

La plainte de Kagami se perdit dans l'air froid de la nuit, lorsqu'Aomine se pressa contre lui. Leurs corps s'alignèrent, semblant sur le point de s'emboîter de manière parfaitement symétrique. Chaque endroit où Aomine le tâta lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure et le policier semblait prendre un plaisir évident à explorer son corps de la sorte, s'octroyant même le luxe d'éviter une certaine zone qu'il délimitait néanmoins par ses attouchements. Sans doute se la réservait-il pour plus tard.

Et aussi dégradant et honteux que cela soit de l'avouer, le corps de Kagami appréciait ce traitement, répondant au toucher expert d'Aomine en se tendant de manière équivoque. Ce type savait comment faire pour le rendre fou de désir, pas de doute...

« Je vous répète que je n'ai rien... » Articula difficilement Kagami, réprimant l'envie de se débattre.

« En tant que représentant de la loi, je ne peux me permettre de prendre le moindre risque. On n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout avec les délinquants de votre espèce, qui sont du genre à sauter sur toutes les opportunités qui se présentent à eux... »

Hmm... pas besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour savoir à quoi Aomine faisait allusion. Quelque chose disait à Kagami que le petit incident de la veille était resté gravé dans la mémoire du flic et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore digéré...

Le policier rangea sa matraque et procéda à mains nues, poursuivant sa fouille sur la partie haute du corps de Kagami. Ses gestes étaient assurés et loin d'être impersonnels, si bien que Kagami avait l'impression que... Non, ce n'était pas une impression !

Aomine était bel et bien en train de le peloter !

Et avec horreur, le tigre sentit ses aréoles durcir et pointer sous son T-shirt noir. Il en avait la chair de poule...

« _En tant que représentant de la loi..._ » Répéta Kagami sur un ton plus sarcastique « … vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est du _harcèlement sexuel_ , tête de gland! »

Faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet, Aomine se pencha bien vers l'oreille de Kagami. Son souffle chaud mourut contre la joue du rouge.

« Ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel si vous êtes consentant, pas vrai ? » Murmura t-il d'un ton satisfait.

Et Kagami ne pouvait pas se mentir et encore moins à Aomine. Oui, il appréciait ses caresses, comme hier, comme toujours... La panthère avait cet indéniable pouvoir sur lui et son corps... C'était tellement frustrant et injuste !

Mais brusquement, les mains inquisitrices se retrouvèrent à l'avant et Kagami eut un sursaut salvateur pour échapper à son assaillant.

« Oh... ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela... ? Vous cachez une arme ici ? » Demanda Aomine d'une voix faussement innocente, pendant qu'il palpait sans aucune gêne l'aine de son détenu.

Putain... ! Il était grave dans la merde, là ! Kagami siffla encore et il essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte si intime. Qu'Aomine renforça, attrapant même la queue du tigre à travers son pantalon. Et il serra la bosse. Fort. Possessivement.

Ce qui arracha un cri à Kagami.

« _Fuck ! Stop it !_ C'est pas une arme... et tu sais très bien ce que c'est ! »

« A mon avis, c'est un gros calibre et il est chargé... C'est dangereux... »

Cette fois, c'était sûr. Kagami allait le buter. Aomine allait payer son outrecuidance. Peu importe que ce soit un flic. Peu importe qu'il doive finir en taule pour ça. Ca le défoulerait. Grandement. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

« Enflure... » Pleurnicha Kagami, en sentant la langue d'Aomine venir titiller son lobe d'oreille. « _I swear... when I'm done with you..._ »

Mais ce fut le _ziiiiip_ d'une fermeture éclair qui ramena brutalement sur Terre. Aomine se décolla de lui et il le força à se retourner, pour lui faire face. Tombant à genoux, Kagami sentit la panique le gagner. La panthère se léchait les babines en savourant l'expression de peur dans les pupilles de sa proie.

« Suce-moi... et si tu obtempères, j'oublierai l'outrage à agent, l'amende et bien-sûr le petit malentendu d'hier soir... »

Le cœur de Kagami se serra dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas en position de refuser et cette fois, il le savait. Pas d'échappatoire, tous les éléments semblaient s'être ligués d'un seul tenant contre lui... De sa matraque, l'officier le força à pencher la tête avant de la lui faire relever en glissant sous son menton, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pourrait parfaitement l'y contraindre si Kagami refusait de coopérer. L'objet caressa tendrement la mâchoire affirmée du tigre et Aomine espérait que l'Américain allait très vite réaliser que son propre intérêt se situait dans une totale soumission...

Et si les yeux de la bête sauvage qu'il avait à ses pieds étaient des poignards, nul doute qu'Aomine serait déjà mort transpercé à l'heure qu'il était...

Le policier en avait pleinement conscience. C'était même précisément ce qui l'excitait.

« J'aime ton regard... c'est celui de quelqu'un qui ne se soumet pas facilement et qui a vu des choses terribles dans sa vie. Mais il m'énerve également... Parce qu'il me dit que quoi que je puisse te faire subir, jamais je ne parviendrai à éteindre la flamme qui y brûle. »

Mais tout à coup, et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, une langue timide et hésitante vint présenter ses hommage à Aomine. Le sourire malsain du policier s'agrandit.

« _Good... that's my Kitty Cat_... » Asséna le bleu dans un anglais limpide et parfait, avant de poser autoritairement un pied sur l'épaule de Kagami...

Histoire que le tigre comprenne bien qui était le maître ici, des fois que ça lui aurait échappé...

Et qu'Aomine allait le dompter.

* * *

 **OMG !  
**

 **Mais qu'ai-je fait...? J'ai complètement lâché les chevaux ! _Things got out of control_... je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez apprécié quand même ! Au passage, j'espère que l'esquisse de Kagami x Kise contenue dans ce chapitre vous a plu ! En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs d'entre vous souhaitaient que ce pairing ait également sa place dans cette histoire et bien, c'est maintenant chose faite ! (et oui, je sais, je suis méchante, je vous ai "volé" votre _lemon_ , mais promis, ce n'est que partie remise !)**

 **Petite précision : la phrase " _Si tu as le temps de saccager le jardin d'autrui, tu ferais mieux de faire éclore tes propres fleurs."_ provient du manga "Nana". Les connaisseuses auront sans doute reconnu ! C'est un hommage à l'une de mes meilleures amies qui est fan de cette oeuvre et me soutient dans mes écrits. BIG UP à elle, donc !  
**

 **Et pour conclure, un mini spoiler : j'ai conscience que ce chapitre peut "choquer" certaines d'entre vous et vous induire sur de fausses pistes, mais c'est ma manière d'écrire, ma façon de mener ma barque... donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop si les comportements de Kise et d'Aomine ont pu vous paraître "exagérés". Tout vous sera plus clairement explicité dans les prochains chapitres, alors ne prenez pas tout ce que vous lisez pour "acquis" ;) !**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, vous dis donc à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, comme d'habitude ! Mon petit coeur d'auteure compte sur votre amour (ou paaaas).**

 **Bises et bonne semaine !**


	5. Party Hard

**Salut mes chéries !**

 **J'espère que vous allez toutes bien !**

 **Pas de gros blabla d'avant chapitre cette fois, je vous laisse directement avec l'histoire. En espérant que l'évolution de cette fiction vous plaise ! Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews enjouées, qui constituent un moteur essentiel pour moi...**

 **JE VOUS AIME !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Une ombre file dans la nuit  
C'est un assassin qui s'enfuit  
Et comme un démon il sourit  
Son crime restera impuni_

 _Une voiture qui surgit_  
 _Un coup de frein, des pneus qui crient_  
 _Un coup de feu qui retentit_  
 _La justice s'appelle Daiki._

 _Dans la chaleur de la nuit_  
 _Le mal est toujours puni_

 _Aucun danger ne l'impressionne_  
 _Les coups durs il les affectionne_  
 _Et la justice le passionne_  
 _Aomine ne craint personne_

 _Lorsque les coups de feu résonnent_  
 _Comme un éclair il tourbillonne_  
 _Surtout si la fille est mignonne_  
 _Aomine ne craint personne_

 _Comme un chasseur il suit sa proie_  
 _Pour que la justice et le droit_  
 _Triomphent, il est prêt à donner_  
 _Toute sa vie sans hésiter_

 _Quand sa silhouette apparaît_  
 _Les méchants se mettent à trembler_  
 _Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais_  
 _Echapper à ce justicier_

 _Dans la chaleur de la nuit_  
 _Le mal est toujours puni_

 _Aucun danger ne l'impressionne_  
 _Les coups durs il les affectionne_  
 _Et la justice le passionne_  
 _Aomine ne craint personne_

 _Lorsque les coups de feu résonnent_  
 _Comme un éclair il tourbillonne_  
 _Surtout si la fille est mignonne_  
 _Aomine ne craint personne !_

* * *

Un cri.

Un réveil en sursaut…

Un cauchemar…

L'obscurité.

La sueur qui trouble sa vue.

Où était-il ? Cette odeur fleurie… n'était pas celle de son appartement.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Pas de repère. Cet endroit, il le ne le (re)connaît pas.

 _Where am I ? Still asleep ?_

Mais brusquement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et sans doute alerté par le cri, quelqu'un débarque.

Kagami plisse les yeux.

De la lumière enfin. On tire les rideaux.

Du rose, partout.

Par réflexe, il tire le drap sur lui pour se couvrir.

« Taicchi, tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Demande une voix lointaine, mais familière.

Le rouge serre la mâchoire à s'en faire sauter les plombages (s'il en avait) et un violent mal de tête s'empare de lui. Il essaie de se rappeler. En vain. « Tempête sous un crâne », c'est sûrement de là que vient l'expression. Ou pas. Mais c'est littéralement le cas. Tout s'emmêle, il n'arrive pas à dénouer le fil de ses pensées. Ni même à le trouver.

« Taicchi ? » Appelle encore la voix caressante.

Et soudain, c'est l'ébullition. Tout lui revient, d'un seul coup. Son cœur cesse de tambouriner à plein régime contre sa cage thoracique.

« Kise… ? » Interroge presque timidement le tigre.

« Ahhh ! Je vois que ma belle endormie daigne enfin reprendre conscience ! » Répond le blond avec bienveillance.

Ca y est… tout est clair à présent. Hier soir… il est sorti dîner avec le _disk jockey_. Il se souvient. Le restaurant chinois, les biscuits de la fortune, le trajet en voiture, la découverte de l'appartement de Kise et…

…

Oh merde !

Kagami pique un fard au fur et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent dans son cerveau encore embué par l'alcool.

Lui et Kise… ils ont…

Waouh… ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le lycée, un truc pareil. Et oui, si loin. Les aventures d'un soir n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. Et il comprenait d'autant mieux pourquoi maintenant qu'un fort sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité s'emparait sournoisement de lui.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives.

Un malentendu était si vite arrivé.

« Est-ce qu'on a… ? »

Sa voix était basse et il n'osait pas regarder sa conquête dans les yeux. Il se sentait honteux et sa propre nudité ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation, tout en confirmant ses craintes.

Les yeux de chat du blond clignèrent. En effet, Kise ne parvenait pas à comprendre où Kagami voulait en venir, ni le sens de sa question. Enfin… il aurait été sans doute plus aisé pour le maître de maison de répondre, si son hôte avait daigné terminer sa phrase…

Heureusement, les jolies rougeurs qui parsemaient les joues de Kagami constituaient un bon indice, pour identifier la source de sa pudibonderie et cela arracha même un sourire à Kise. La naïveté du tigre était aussi adorable, qu'inattendue. Surtout au vu des circonstances de leur soirée précédente… Aussi, n'étant pas particulièrement sadique, Kise s'empressa de répondre, ne souhaitant pas tourmenter Kagami davantage.

« Ahhh naaan… t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux ! »

Et le soupir de soulagement lâché par Kagami aurait normalement eu de quoi le vexer, mais encore une fois, les circonstances étaient un peu… exceptionnelles et donc, Kise laissa couler sans s'offenser.

Mais juste pour cette fois, hein !

« Mais je suis nu et… » Objecta le tigre, avant d'être fermement coupé par le blond.

Dont l'indulgence avait ses limites.

« Désolé, ne le prends surtout pas mal mais… la nécrophilie, c'est pas mon truc. J'abuse pas des gens dans leur sommeil. Je sais que certaines personnes peuvent trouver ça excitant, mais pour moi, le consentement c'est important. Et en plus, les soûlards, ça me donne de l'urticaire et c'est pas bon pour ma peau. »

« Soû… soûlard ? » Répéta Kagami, incrédule.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un mal de tête foudroyant choisit de lui répondre à la place de Kise. Ah oui, effectivement, il avait une bonne grosse gueule de bois des familles, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… Et à bien y réfléchir, il se souvenait avoir ingurgité une quantité d'alcool tout sauf raisonnable hier soir.

A la base, ça avait commencé innocemment, comme toujours dans pareil cas, mais très vite, il s'était laissé porter, emporter même par le débit de boisson et les effluves amères de la bière. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'étaient amoncelés sur sa table et c'était d'ailleurs un authentique miracle qu'il n'ait pas fini dans un fossé, en conduisant avec un taux d'alcoolémie à crever le plafond.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le kitsune s'empressa de préciser :

« Ah mais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai pris le volant du coup… Enfin, au départ, tu as insisté pour conduire, mais on n'avait pas fait deux cent mètres en voiture que déjà, on se faisait contrôler au feu par un policier. Quand il a vu à quel point tu étais imbibé, il a refusé de nous laisser repartir et il était même prêt à nous embarquer en cellule de dégrisement ! Il a fallu que j'utilise toute ma diplomatie et tout mon charme pour le convaincre de nous laisser repartir ! Et Kami-sama, merci, j'en ai fort heureusement à revendre ! Ca sert d'être un ancien mannequin ! Même dans des situations atypiques, comme celle-ci. »

Un flic les avait arrêtés ? Hmm… ça expliquait son rêve de la veille alors. Ou plutôt son cauchemar… Celui d'un Aomine agent de police qui lui le forçait à se garer sur le bas côté pour lui soutirer quelques faveurs sexuelles… Hmm… son cerveau alcoolisé avait dû faire l'amalgame. _No big deal_ …

« Du coup, notre ami policier a accepté de nous laisser filer, à condition que je prenne le volant. Et comme j'étais inquiet pour toi, j'ai préféré t'emmener chez moi, plutôt, pour pouvoir te veiller. »

Oh vraiment ? C'était… étonnamment généreux de la part de Kise. Et totalement désintéressé, de toute évidence. N'importe qui d'autre aurait tenté de profiter de la situation. Aomine, par exemple. Bon… Kise avait quand même toujours des goûts décoratifs douteux et Kagami se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise face aux portraits du blond qui saturaient la pièce, paraissant le juger, mais… dans le fond, l'ancien top model n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Loin de là.

N'empêche que le blond l'avait quand même traité de soûlard. Et ça, Kagami appréciait moyen. Une petite explication s'imposait donc.

« Merci pour ton aide… mais… je tenais à te dire que… j'suis pas le genre de gars à sortir tous les soirs pour se mettre une mine… Hier, c'était… différent… je suppose que… cette histoire avec Aominable a dû m'affecter plus que je ne le pensais… »

« De toute évidence. Et ton ex-petit ami aussi. »

« Mon… quoi ? Je… je t'ai parlé de mon ex ? »

Oh putain. LA HONTE SUPREME ! Non mais, jusqu'où Kagami s'était-il épanché hier soir ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était confié à Kise à ce sujet ! C'était tellement… personnel !

« Quand on est arrivé chez moi, tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus et même si j'admets que la viande saoule me débecte, j'étais quand même prêt à faire un petit câlin avec toi, parce que tu es craquant. »

En entendant ces paroles, Kagami ne put réprimer un sourire niais. Alors comme ça, Kise le trouvait craquant ? C'était très flatteur. Et réciproque. Bon, au moins, il y avait quelque chose de positif à retirer de cette mésaventure…

« … et c'est pour ça que tu es tout nu, en fait… Tu m'as plaqué au lit et tu as viré tes fringues à la vitesse de la lumière ! Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais vu un mec se déshabiller aussi vite… ça m'a un peu surpris, mais ce n'était pas désagréable ! J'aime les gens qui vont droit au but ! Mais j'en suis quand même venu à me demander si tu n'étais pas _strip teaser_ … »

Argh… Bordel, mais pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE avait tendance à penser ça ? D'abord Kiyoshi et maintenant, Kise ! Kagami secoua la tête avec véhémence pour protester.

Hmm.

Mauvaise idée, son mal de crâne empira drastiquement et Kise grimpa sur le lit _king size_ pour se mettre à côté de lui. Gentiment, (par pitié, en fait) il lui tendit un verre dans lequel flottait un cachet d'aspirine effervescent. Kagami ne le remarquait que maintenant et c'était sans doute la raison de la venue initiale de Kise. Quelle délicate attention et quel sympathique remède contre sa gueule de bois galopante…

Avalant la mixture légèrement pétillante, Kagami reprit légèrement ses esprits. Suffisamment du moins pour pouvoir émettre son objection.

« C'est vrai que ma rapidité à m'habiller et à me déshabiller vient du métier que j'exerce, mais va pas t'imaginer des trucs salaces, hein ! En fait, je suis pompier, c'est pour ça… »

« Oh… oh ! D'accord ! » Se dandina Kise.

Apparemment, cette révélation semblait à son goût. Et c'était tant mieux. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'à voir la façon dont le regard de Kise glissa sur les courbes dévoilées du torse de Kagami pour s'en convaincre…

Ceci expliquait donc cela.

Mais pas que Kagami ait vidé son sac à propos de son ex…

« Et heu… donc, qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de mon ancien fiancé ? »

« Ben… tu as dit qu'il t'avait trompé avec une nana et que ça t'avait brisé le cœur… et que tu espérais que j'allais pas faire la même chose. Et que ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas… heu… « baisé un coup » et que donc, faudrait surtout pas que je t'en veuille si tu étais « nul à chier », je cite… Puis, tu t'es mis à pleurer, parce que justement, tu étais certain d'être nul à chier. Parce que tu aimais toujours ton ex et que c'était pour ça que tu avais quitté les Etats-Unis et… hmm… quoi d'autre, déjà ? Ah oui ! Que de toute façon, il avait un micro-pénis et que la première fois que tu lui as fait une fellation, il a joui sur ton visage… Tu as tellement pleuré que j'étais trempé, mais tu me serrais tellement contre toi que je ne pouvais pas me lever pour aller me changer. J'ai été obligé d'attendre que tu t'endormes et que tu me lâches, pour pouvoir m'extirper hors du lit ! Et tu pèses sacrément lourd, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de me défaire de ton étreinte… j'avais peur de te réveiller surtout, mais bon, au final, tu ronflais comme une locomotive, alors ça a été. T'as le sommeil vraiment profond, c'est marrant ! Et voilà, c'est tout, je crois ! »

A la fin de son récit, Kise sourit angéliquement.

Kagami, lui, devint livide.

…

Non, SERIEUSEMENT, il avait raconté TOUT CA ? Donné autant de détails INTIMES ?

Là, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : disparaître sous les draps et s'évaporer !

D'ailleurs, après ce fiasco, il était étonné que Kise lui adresse encore la parole et prenne si bien soin de lui… Non mais, c'était vraiment terrible quoi ! Surtout en guise de première nuit d'amour ! Non seulement il lui avait déballé les détails scabreux de sa dernière rupture, mais en plus, il avait pleuré ET s'était endormi ensuite ! Voyant bien que Kagami n'en menait pas large, Kise gloussa doucement pour désamorcer la bombe en douceur.

« C'est vrai qu'à départ, ça m'a fait bizarre. Ca m'a surpris, j'ai pas l'habitude que ceux qui ont l'honneur de partager ma couche s'effondrent en larmes et s'endorment avant le premier round mais… j'ai trouvé ça plutôt touchant, en fait. Tu étais si mignon, accroché à ma chemise… Tu suçais même ton pouce, comme un bébé. J'aime les hommes qui n'ont pas peur de montrer leur côté vulnérable. »

Non pas que ce fut un choix calculé de la part de Kagami, qui s'écrasa la main sur le front.

Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, parce que ça le fit douiller encore plus du coup. Non mais sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était permis tant de choses avec Kise et encore moins que ce dernier ne l'ait pas viré de chez lui comme un malpropre ensuite. Mais c'est alors qu'il se souvint d'Aomine et il réalisa pourquoi le seuil de tolérance du renard était si élevé…

N'empêche, la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était que Kise n'était pas une succube. Ni une mante religieuse. C'était un garçon altruiste, attentionné et parfaitement sain. Bon, certes, Kagami venait sans doute de se ridiculiser à vie à ses yeux, ruinant ses chances avec lui par la même occasion mais…

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Même si Kise était déjà ami avec l'autre énergumène là…

Et surtout, ça ne dispensait pas Kagami de devoir remercier son sauveur. Et en tant que pompier, le roux était bien placé pour savoir que recevoir qu'un peu de gratitude était toujours la bienvenue.

« Hey ça te dirait de venir ce soir chez moi ? J'organise une pendaison de crémaillère pour mon emménagement… et j'ai seulement deux mois de retard ! Il y aura quelques uns de mes amis, tu les as peut-être aperçus au _club_ et… »

Il se frotta nerveusement les cheveux, se sentant encore prendre une jolie teinte homard.

« … J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes. Ce serait pour te remercier… »

Non parce que, ok d'accord, il avait ruiné ses chances avec Kise, mais malgré tout, il continuait à trouver le blond très attirant… Et peut-être même encore plus maintenant que ce dernier avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas doté que d'un physique plaisant, mais également d'une profonde empathie. Ca donnait à Kagami envie de le connaître mieux, pour qu'un jour le renard se confie à son tour à lui.

Surpris, Kise cligna à nouveau de ses beaux yeux dorés.

« Après ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, je pensais que tu n'aurais plus jamais envie de me voir. » Sourit-il amèrement.

« Ouais… mais parfois, il faut savoir laisser sa fierté de côté et après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai envie de me rattraper… et de te donner une meilleure image de moi que celle que tu dois avoir en ce moment… »

« Oh Taicchi… »

« Pas la peine de mentir, j'suis sûr que tu me trouves pathétique… »

« Ahaha oui, totalement ! »

« Oi ! J'avais dit ça par convenance, pas pour que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie ! » Se vexa légèrement le tigre.

« Ahaha mais ne t'en fais pas… je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas… et que je trouvais même cela plutôt mignon. Alors, c'est d'accord ! Etant donné que je ne bosse pas ce soir, j'accepte de venir à ta petite fête. C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Disons vers vingt-et-une heure ? »

« Parfait. »

« Tu connais l'adresse… »

« Ca c'est sûr et je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! » Plaisanta Kise.

* * *

Kagami regagna ses pénates en début d'après-midi. Par chance, il avait son week-end de repos et il ne travaillait pas demain non plus. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Kuroko et Himuro, en particulier, le tânaient pour qu'il organise une pendaison de crémaillère en bonne et due forme. A vrai dire, même si on pouvait y voir le symbole d'un nouveau départ, Kagami ne se voilait pas la face : l'insistance de ses amis était surtout le fruit d'une bonne soirée de beuverie en perspective. Et une occasion de s'enjailler aux frais de la princesse ne se refusait pas !

D'ailleurs, Himuro venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui proposer d'aller faire quelques courses ensemble. Cette généreuse proposition n'était toutefois pas totalement désintéressée et le brun savait que Kagami lui laisserait carte blanche pour préparer des cocktails et choisir les boissons incriminées. Pas sûr que Kagami se remette d'une seconde mine aussi rapprochée de la première, mais bon, il était jeune hein et il aurait deux jours entiers pour récupérer. De toute façon, vu ce qui était arrivé avec Kise, le rouge comptait boire avec modération. Cette fois, on ne l'y prendrait plus ! Et étant donné qu'il avait apparemment l'alcool bavard et triste, cela valait bien mieux ainsi…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kise, quant à lui, décida d'aller chercher son inénarrable ami à l'hôpital. En effet, le basané y avait passé la nuit pour quelques examens complémentaires, qui avaient aboutis à la découverte d'une luxation du poignet.

C'était ballot.

Et Aomine était furax.

Mais surtout Aomine en profitait.

Lorsque Kise arriva dans sa chambre de convalescence, le « blessé » se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil roulant, rien que ça. Il dévorait des glaces dont le blond se demandait encore comment Aomine avait réussi à les faire entrer ici… et d'après ce que le Don Juan de service lui confia, il avait exigé qu'une pauvre infirmière (un peu trop naïve, il est vrai…) lui fasse faire tout le tour de l'établissement en fauteuil et ce, dès six heures du matin. Le pire dans tout cela étant sans doute que la demande d'Aomine ait trouvé un écho favorable…Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant, connaissant le bougre. En effet, le brun avait toujours été doué pour manipuler les autres à sa guise. Certains vous diront qu'il s'agissait là d'une déformation professionnelle liée à son métier d'enquêteur de police, mais il y avait en réalité davantage que cela.

« Daikicchi… des glaces, franchement ? » Fit Kise, amusé.

« C'est pas d'ma faute si l'infirmière du service pédiatrie est folle de mon corps… »

« Tu en es sûr ? Je pense plutôt que quand elle t'a vu manger, elle a dû penser que tu étais un enfant perdu ! » Se moqua Kise, en désignant la bouche le pourtour vanillé de ses lèvres.

Ou alors, Aomine s'était mis à taper du pied super fort, pour montrer qu'il était super pas commode.

Et c'était rigolo, parce que quand il faisait ça, il ressemblait à ce célèbre hérisson bleu, vedette de jeux video…

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, toi aussi tu étais fou de mon corps… ? »

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs… » Sourit tristement Kise, plus pour lui-même. « Et puis ça, c'était avant… A une autre époque de ma vie, qui est maintenant achevée. »

Il n'avait plus mal à présent.

Mais auparavant, oui, ça avait été douloureux pour lui, inutile de le nier. Malheureusement, son amour pour Aomine n'avait été qu'à sens unique et cet infortuné évènement lui avait brisé le cœur. Kise avait mis du temps à se remettre complètement du rejet de son ami. Mais un certain évènement tragique avait accéléré sa guérison… Le blond avait effectivement été obligé de faire abstraction de sa propre souffrance pour prendre soin d'Aomine et cette abnégation l'avait sauvé de lui-même au final.

« Allez, prends tes affaires, je te ramène chez toi. Biscuit t'attend ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me dévorer tout à l'heure, quand je suis passé le nourrir avant de venir te chercher ! »

« A mon avis, c'est pas pour te bouffer qu'il a essayé de te sauter dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est excité comme une puce, il tient pas en place et dès que j'amène des filles à l'appart', il leur colle sa truffe sous la jupe en essayant de leur renifler le cul ! »

« Ahahaha ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Il a dû voir quelqu'un faire ça quelque part, je me demande biiiiiiiiien où ! Tel maître, tel chien, comme on dit ! »

« Heyyy ! Nan mais j'te promets que j'ai rien fait cette fois ! C'est vrai que je l'ai dressé à faire plein de conneries, mais ça, c'est lui tout seul, promis ! Moi, j'y suis pour rien ! Il l'a appris par lui-même ! »

« Si c'est à ce point, tu devrais sérieusement songer à le faire castrer… Pauvre bête, ça doit le perturber… »

« Raaah mais non, tu l'humanises trop ! Ca lui passera et puis franchement, je trouve ça trop cruel de lui faire couper les roubignoles ! T'imagines l'horreur, si on te faisait ça à toi, naaaaan… c'est juste pas possible ! »

« Hihi… qui humanise trop Biscuit, à présent ? » Sourit à nouveau le blond.

« N'empêche… c'est putain d'ironique… avant, y avait qu'avec _lui_ que Biscuit se comportait comme ça… »

Le regard du brun sembla s'obscurcir, perdant son éclat électrique. Kise perdit son sourire instantanément. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller… Aomine avait besoin de lui, il était sa béquille, alors il devait se montrer fort. Maintenant plus que jamais.

« Ca va bientôt faire un an… alors… peut-être qu'il le sent ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que les clébards peuvent sentir des trucs pareils ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Hachiko venait bien attendre son maître tous les jours à la sortie de son bureau… et regarde maintenant, il y a une statue de lui devant la gare de Shibuya ! » Expliqua Kise en déambulant dans les couloirs grisâtres de l'hôpital.

« Mouais… peut-être… » Finit par abdiquer l'officier de police. « Ou alors… c'est cette odeur de bouffe délicieuse qui flotte constamment dans le couloir, qui le rend fou ! »

« Hmm… ? Comment ça ? »

« Ben en fait, Biscuit a commencé à péter les plombs depuis quelques semaines, pile quand ma nouvelle voisine a emménagé dans l'appart' vide collé au mien. Au départ, j'avais pas cramé que quelqu'un vivait à nouveau là, mais un soir, Biscuit s'est collé au mur du salon et il s'est mis à aboyer comme un possédé et le lendemain j'ai vu un chat qui se baladait sur le balcon. C'est là que j'ai compris. »

« Ta voisine ? Un… chat ? »

« Ouais, Biscuit l'a sûrement reniflé à travers le mur. C'est un chien policier après tout, il a l'odorat vachement sensible. »

« D'accord, mais… dis-moi, Daikicchi… tu l'as déjà rencontrée cette mystérieuse voisine ? »

« Nan pourquoi ? T'es en dalle à ce point-là ? Et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu préférais les bites ! »

Le dernier mot avait résonné un peu trop fort à son goût dans les couloirs et deux aides-soignants s'étaient même retournés sur leur passage. Mais bon, encore une fois, rien de nouveau sous les tropiques, Kise avait l'habitude des « dérapages » aominesques, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« En tous cas, sans vouloir casser ton trip, tu ferais bien de pas tout de suite la sortir de ton froc, parce que ma voisine, bah elle doit avoir soixante balais, au bas mot. Et ok, je te l'accorde, certaines grands-mères sont encore carrément baisables à cet âge, mais vu le courrier que celle-ci m'a adressé, je pense qu'elle est plutôt « chandails et charentaises » que « corset et talons-aiguilles » hein… »

Ben ouais, il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'en vérité et lui dire il avait croisé par hasard ladite voisine et que celle-ci était encore plus bonne que la plus bonne de tes copines !

Quant au blond, même pour lui, là, ça commençait à faire trop. Etant pourtant habitué au personnage. Kise soupira en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, côté passager, pour qu'Aomine puisse monter. Puis, il s'installa à son tour, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel une dernière fois avant.

Puis, tandis qu'il mettait le contact, il se tourna vers Aomine et il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Mauvaise idée. Non seulement parce que son interlocuteur avait fermé les yeux pour somnoler pendant qu'il se faisait reconduire chez lui par son chauffeur personnel, mais en plus, Kise décréta qu'il serait bien plus amusant de parler de Kagami en d'autres circonstances…

« QUOOOOIIII ? » Tonna la voix grave d'Aomine.

Et Kise devina que Kagami était sans doute absent de son appartement, sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait tapé contre le mur pour demander à son bien-aimé voisin de baisser le volume d'un cran.

Réajustant son panama sur sa tête, le blond sourit.

Bon, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne trouvait pas la situation délicieusement cocasse tout de même.

« Tu dois te planter, c'est pas possible… » Essaya de se convaincre Aomine.

Mais sa tentative foireuse ne trompait personne.

Finalement, Kise était RAVI d'avoir jugé bon d'attendre qu'ils soient arrivés chez Aomine pour lui annoncer le « scoop du siècle ». Parce que si par malheur, il avait osé le faire pendant qu'il conduisait, nul doute qu'Aomine et ses réactions excessives auraient pu causer un accident de la route…

« Et là, tu me crois ? »

Pour enfoncer le clou, Kise lui montra une photo prise avec son téléphone portable, sur laquelle on distinguait très nettement le tigre, endormi dans les draps en satin rose du blond.

Aomine plissa les yeux et trois grosses rides d'expressions se creusèrent sur son front, signes de contrariété chez lui.

« Ah parce qu'en plus, tu l'as ramené chez toi pour qu'il te saute ! »

« Gnaaaa Daikicchi ! C'est très grossier de dire des choses pareilles ! » S'offusqua Kise, tout en fausse pudeur.

Mais face au regard et au ton meurtriers du brun, il se reprit bien vite.

« Joue pas au con avec moi, Kise… »

« Oui, bon d'accord, je l'admets, c'était mon objectif mais… ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, au final. »

« Tu m'avais pourtant vu partir avec lui avant-hier ! »

« Oui et alors ? » Demanda ingénument le D.J.

« Et alors ? Quand je fais ça, ça veut dire que c'est chasse gardée ! »

« Je n'en savais rien. » Mentit le blond.

Il devait bien reconnaître que souffler les conquêtes d'Aomine sous son nez, ça l'avait toujours amusé. Malheureusement, il réussissait rarement son forfait… Mais c'était de bonne guerre. Et puis, techniquement, on pouvait arguer qu'il avait vu Kagami en premier, non mais ho !

« Tsss… » Siffla Aomine en se laissant tomber dans son divan, bras croisés.

Ca y est. Il faisait du boudin. Comme un gosse capricieux et quand bien même Kise avait toujours trouvé cette attitude adorable, il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois… Quelque qui le mettait mal à l'aise, même lui, qui connaissait pourtant si bien Aomine. Une aura noire menaçante se dégageait du grand brun. Kise sentit un frisson d'effroi remonter le long de son échine.

Aomine ne rigolait pas.

Et plus encore que le fait que Kise ait marché sur ses plates-bandes, c'était d'apprendre que sa voisine sexagénaire n'était autre que Kagami Taiga, fringuant pompier dans la force de l'âge, doté d'un physique ravageur.

C'était un peu la déception, quoi.

Ou pas.

Mais quand Aomine ruminait comme ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe… Une chose était sûre cependant : nul ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait en ressortir…

Dans tous les cas, la vengeance semblait de mise et elle était même déjà sûrement planifiée…

Honnêtement, Kise craignait le pire. Combien de fois avait-il vu Aomine s'énerver pour moins que ça ? Combien de fois avait-il été témoin malgré lui d'une de ses crises d'autorité ou d'égo ? Il suffisait qu'un type lui grille politesse à la caisse pour qu'Aomine aille crever les pneus de sa voiture sur le parking, alors Kise n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont il était capable pour solder ses comptes avec Kagami…

« Mais au moins maintenant je sais qui est cet enfoiré et où il habite… je comptais faire quelques recherches au commissariat, mais finalement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Grâce à toi. »

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres, faisant immédiatement pâlir Kise.

LA.

BOULETTE.

Il n'aurait jamais rien dû dire ! A présent, il regrettait ses paroles, mais malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. Parce que quand Aomine prenait quelqu'un en grippe, c'était terminato, finito, les spaghetto ! Pire même ! C'était justement grâce à sa ténacité légendaire qu'Aomine s'était fait un nom parmi les meilleurs officiers de police du pays.

Mais puisque c'était de sa faute, Kise n'hésita pas cette fois à se dresser contre celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son plus proche ami.

« Daikicchi, ça suffit, admet ta défaite et passe à autre chose ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Même pas en rêve ! Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer avec le grand Aomine Daiki ! Alors un conseil : si t'as prévu de te le taper, tu devrais le faire ce soir, parce que dès demain, la guerre totale sera déclarée ! Et tu risques de ne plus reconnaître sa jolie petite gueule ensuite… »

On sentait clairement au ton du flic qu'il était bougrement sérieux. Ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Kise et ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité… Il ferait peut-être mieux de mettre en garde Kagami, histoire que ce dernier puisse organiser sa défense avant qu'Aomine ne lui tombe dessus comme la misère sur le monde et…

« … Et n'espère même pas le prévenir de mes intentions. Parce que si tu le fais, non seulement je le saurais, mais en plus, tu risquerais d'essuyer quelques tirs amis… et ce serait regrettable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Attends, quoi ? Aomine le menaçait, sérieusement ?

Lui, son seul et unique (et dernier) ami ?

Kise était tout simplement choqué. Ca allait beaucoup trop loin pour une simple petite « farce » entre voisins ! Certes, Aomine s'était blessé, mais il l'avait bien cherché ! Kagami avait eu parfaitement raison de lui donner une petite leçon et Aomine ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si cet innocent canular avait mal tourné ! Et franchement, Kise n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour un rien. Il avait une patience digne de Bouddha en temps normal, mais là… Aomine dépassait les bornes. Cela faisait des années qu'il rongeait la corde et voici qu'elle était maintenant sur le point de céder. Kise serra les poings, révolté…

Oui, Aomine avait toujours été relativement… « chiant ». C'était bien le qualificatif… le plus approprié pour décrire le jeune homme. Après une période d'accalmie de trois ans, le brun avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes depuis l'évènement tragique survenu il y a presque un an. Et son niveau d'égoïsme crevait à présent drastiquement le plafond, à tel point que même pour Kise qui le connaissait bien et l'aimait tel qu'il était, la situation était devenue difficile à supporter… Bien entendu, il comprenait qu'Aomine ait du mal à se remettre de cette lourde perte et là n'était pas la question, car qu'il s'agissait plutôt ici du comportement auto-destructeur que cela avait engendré.

Le comportement _borderline_ d'Aomine échappait à présent à tout contrôle, puisqu'il n'avait plus de garde-fou et même si Kise se dévouait totalement à ce rôle, il n'avait pas la même autorité que… cette personne, quoique le mot « autorité » soit très mal choisi dans ce cas précis… Parce que _lui_ savait comment calmer les angoisses d'Aomine et grâce à son intervention, Aomine était rentré dans le rang… Alors forcément, depuis sa mort, tout partait carrément _a vau-l'eau_ … sans que Kise ne puisse empêcher l'irrémédiable, malgré tous ses efforts pour chaperonner son ami…

Et cette animosité démesurée envers son roux de voisin le prouvait par-dessus tout. Aomine détestait qu'on lui résiste et pourtant… pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne demandait que cela… Quelqu'un qui se dresse contre lui, enfin… et lui remette les pendules à l'heure, à grands coups de tartignolles dans la tronche, s'il le fallait !

D'ailleurs, et toujours d'après Kise, il se pourrait bien que Kagami soit la personne parfaite pour cela. Le rouge était un félin fier et sauvage, quelqu'un qui ne se soumettait pas et qui n'avait pas la même relation que Kise avec Aomine, pour qui, il était déjà trop tard pour se dresser contre le brun… Kagami n'était pas l'ami d'Aomine, il ne ferait donc pas dans le sentimentalisme.

Or, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour remettre le flic dans le droit chemin.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à son histoire, quelqu'un de neutre, quelqu'un qui a le recul nécessaire et ne se laissera pas mener en bateau.

Finalement agacé et ne voulant pas craquer devant Aomine, (parce que mine de rien, Kise aussi avait beaucoup souffert personnellement de la perte de cette personne, à la différence que lui, ne s'était pas laissé aller, contrairement à Aomine, car il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde la tête froide et s'occupe du brun endeuillé.) le blond se leva pour quitter l'appartement.

Il était fatigué, mais surtout, blessé par l'attitude peu recommandable de son ami… Aomine avait changé oui, indéniablement. Avant, il aurait sans doute cherché à arranger les choses, au lieu de se lancer dans une guerre à l'aveugle contre son voisin… et Kise regrettait cette époque… l'époque où Aomine souriait encore de manière pure et non de façon méprisante, comme c'était le cas à présent…

« Hey, où tu vas ? »

« Je m'en vais, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Je t'ai pas donné la permission de partir, putain ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas à me la donner. Je suis libre, Daikicchi. Tu sembles l'avoir quelque peu oublié ces derniers temps et je l'admets, c'est totalement de ma faute. Parce que je t'ai trop laissé faire… je pensais t'aider en faisant cela, mais j'avais tort de te passer tous tes caprices… Je le comprends maintenant, mais il est déjà trop tard, hélas. »

« Oi Kise, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, encore ? »

« Tu es malheureux et je le comprends mieux que personne, mais avec cette attitude exécrable, tu vas finir par te mettre tout le monde à dos… et tu vas finir seul… pour le restant de tes jours. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai pas besoin des autres. J'emmerde les autres. Et toi aussi… tu commences à me faire grave chier. Alors si t'es pas avec moi, t'es contre moi… et dans ce cas, barre-toi de chez moi avant que je ne te foute dehors à grands coups de pieds dans le cul… »

Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'Aomine venait de dire précédemment, m'enfin…

« Tu crois que c'est ce le genre de vie qu'il aurait souhaité pour toi… ? »

Et là…

Kise comprit qu'il avait franchi la ligne de non-retour, involontairement. Ou du moins, sans aucune mauvaise intention… Mais pour Aomine, peu importait, le résultat était le même… Le policier vit rouge et d'un bond, il sauta sur l'inoffensif blond. Le plaquant férocement au mur, il serra sa nuque et le foudroya du regard. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, comme ceux d'un fou.

« Ta gueule, m'parle pas de lui, t'entends ? T'as pas le droit ! »

L'étreinte était mortifère, comparable à celle d'un boa constrictor et Kise commençait à avoir du mal à respirer… Aomine… jamais il ne l'avait vu se mettre dans cet état ! C'était les nerfs qui parlaient… et le chagrin accumulé alors… Kise en lui en voulait pas. Même s'il était terrorisé… ses yeux dorés se chargèrent de larmes… Il avait tellement pitié de son ami, de ce qu'il était devenu…

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé…

C'était exactement cela.

« Tu sais pas. Tu sais rien… tu l'connais pas comme moi… personne peut deviner ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi… et ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon, puisqu'il est MORT. » Déclara t-il en mettant bien l'emphase sur le dernier mot.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du blond. Il suffoquait. Mais plus encore que sa gorge, c'était son cœur qui le faisait souffrir. Ils… étaient si heureux avant ? Pourquoi… avait-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi ? Le meilleur d'entre eux… leur avait été arraché… alors qu'il était sur le point d'emménager avec Aomine, l'amour de sa vie… Le destin était parfois bien cruel…

Non… pas le destin…

Mais plutôt l'ordure qui était responsable de tout cela… Et encore, le mot « ordure » était un euphémisme…. « Pourriture », « Monstre », « Bâtard », il n'y avait pas de terme assez fort pour le décrire… même « Meurtrier » semblait encore bien trop doux…

« Il est MORT, t'entends ?! Alors rentre-le toi dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toutes, merde ! » Asséna Aomine en secouant agressivement Kise.

Mais en entendant son ami sangloter, le brun lâcha prise. Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter contre le blond… ça ne LE ramènerait pas d'entre les morts et puis… de toute façon, se montrer violent n'atténuait pas la douleur d'Aomine. Au contraire, c'était même pire… Parce que lorsqu'il cédait ainsi à ses démons, que ce soit l'alcool, le jeu, les femmes, la clope et encore plus quand il se montrait physiquement abusif, Aomine se dégoûtait lui-même…

Et c'était sa façon à lui de se détruire à petit feu… car de cette manière, tout le monde finirait par le détester et alors… sa disparition prochaine ne ferait souffrir personne…

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'en finir… Pas tant que cet enflure se baladait encore librement dans la nature. Mais… grâce à ses efforts combinés avec ceux d'Imayoshi, son chef de brigade et… d'une de ses anciennes connexions, Aomine était parvenu à arrêter le coupable il y a quelques semaines… et celui-ci attendait sagement derrière les barreaux d'être jugé. Mais dès lors que le verdict « COUPABLE » serait prononcé et que ce fils de pute croupirait en taule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (à moins qu'il ne passe sur la chaise électrique, la peine de mort étant toujours d'actualité au Japon), Aomine s'était promis de... le rejoindre sans plus tarder…

Le suicide restait sa seule option viable. La seule manière de mettre fin à tout cela proprement et d'être à nouveau réunis…

 _Bientôt, très bientôt, attends-moi encore juste un peu…_

Glissant contre le mur, Kise se retrouva au sol, désespéré. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, il avait le hoquet et sa gorge rougie ne lui faisait pourtant presque pas mal… Aomine lui tourna le dos, puis, il le laissa là… l'abandonnant comme un sac poubelle qu'on a la flem' de sortir…

Le message était clair pour le blond, sa présence ici n'était plus souhaitée, ni souhaitable par le maître des lieux, qui venait de prendre congé de lui sans la moindre explication. Et Kise en lui en voulait absolument pas… Il avait été maladroit… Le sujet était encore sensible et il le serait toujours…

Eternellement.

Lorsqu'on perd un être cher, il est difficile, voire impossible d'aller de l'avant…

Surtout pour une personne aussi passionnée et entière qu'Aomine, qui vit chaque expérience à fond et donc, ressent la Mort plus intensément que quiconque… Cette dernière avait toujours été sa compagne d'infortune… à tel point que l'organisation dont il faisait partie avant d'entrer dans la police le surnommait honorifiquement « _Mister Death_ »… Et honnêtement, si Aomine avait su que ce surnom lui collerait autant à la peau en finissant par porter la guigne à celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, il s'en serait bien passé…

Kise quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste…

Et très franchement, il n'avait plus du tout le cœur à festoyer avec Kagami ce soir…

Mais d'un autre côté, en tant qu'ancien mannequin, le blond était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les apparences. Il devait se montrer fort et ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, faire semblant, c'était son métier… et vu qu'il avait passé l'intégralité de l'année dernière à s'occuper d'Aomine, sacrifiant ainsi sa vie sentimentale, Kise décida finalement que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.

Et Kagami lui plaisait bien.

Kagami, qui l'avait invité à sa pendaison de crémaillère et avait souhaité rester en contact avec lui, malgré ses gênants aveux alcoolisés et le faire que Kise soit ami avec Aomine, que le rouge détestait pourtant cordialement. (et on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…) Alors oui, Kagami valait bien le coup que Kise fasse un petit effort en son sens.

* * *

Chez Kagami, justement, les préparations battaient leur plein. Himuro et lui avaient dû faire pas moins de quatre allers-retours (sans ascenseur… merci qui déjà ?), les bras chargés de victuailles en tous genres. (surtout liquides, Himuro semblant craindre par-dessus tout une pandémie de SOIF inopinée) Et la tâche aurait sans doute était beaucoup plus aisée si le géant qui servait de fiancé à Himuro, les avait accompagnés faire des courses. Malheureusement, le jeune homme à la mèche brune avait décrété qu'il serait plus « sage » que le violet squatte le sofa du rouge en attendant leur retour.

En effet, Himuro ne connaissait que trop bien l'appétit titanesque de son petit-ami et un banal ravitaillement dans un magasin de denrées alimentaires, se serait vite transformé sinécure (d'ailleurs, le fait que Murasakibara travaille en tant que cuisinier dans un restaurant étoilé où il était donc, CONSTAMMENT en contact avec de la nourriture sans la dévorer, relevait toujours autant du mystère galactique pour Kagami…). Ou en aller simple pour l'Enfer, sans la moindre perspective de retour…Murasakibara aurait été tenté de dévaliser les rayons pour satisfaire ses fringales incommensurables et Kagami aurait alors été obligé de casser littéralement sa tirelire pour rembourser les dégâts occasionnés.

« Muro-chin, c'est quand qu'on mange ? Moi, j'ai faim. » Fit mollement le violet, affalé à plat ventre sur le divan.

Avec le bras qui pend dans le vide, oui, oui.

… et nombre de paquets de chips éventrés, vaillamment tombés au combat, tapissant le sol.

« Heu, Atsushi, tu permets ? Il est à peine dix-sept heures et on vient tout juste de rentrer ! Tu ne veux pas nous laisser souffler cinq minutes ? Le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul, tu sais… alors d'abord on récupère un peu et ensuite seulement, on se mettra au travail. »

« Clair… sans compter qu'on a les cocktails à préparer aussi… On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui vient de te taper sept étages à pied avec tous ces sacs hyper lourds… En plus, y avait un monde de dingue dans les magasins, c'était vraiment crevant ça aussi ! » Se plaignit Kagami en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils libres.

« Par ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu as interdiction de manger entre les repas ! » Le railla Himuro, mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés.

Le docteur avait été très clair à ce sujet. Et Himuro ne plaisantait pas avec la santé de son cher et tendre !

« Mais je ne mange pas entre les repas, Muro-chin… puisque je ne fais qu'un seul repas par jour, sauf qu'il dure toute la journée… c'est pas pareil… tu vois que je t'écoute… Je fais toujours ce que tu me dis, car je suis gentil. » Répondit-il avec sa nonchalance caractéristique.

Himuro secoua la tête, vaincu.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… ? » Lâcha t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« T'as qu'à le laisser crever de faim, voilà. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, deux minutes devraient suffire et c'est carrément une bonne solution pour faire des économies ! » Souffla Kagami.

« Ah si seulement je pouvais ! Mais j'ai promis à sa mère de bien m'occuper de lui et puis… qu'est-ce que je ferai sans _my big Teddy bear_ ? » Abdiqua Himuro en rejoignant son « bébé d'amour », pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux qui couraient sur son visage amorphe.

« Mmmmhh… tu t'ennuierais tellement sans moi, Muro-chin. Je te manquerai. »

« _Agreed_. En particulier une certaine partie de ton anatomie… » Sourit énigmatiquement Himuro.

Juste avant de grimper sur le géant, plantant des baisers mouillés dans sa nuque, tandis que ses mains cascadaient sur ses flancs, faisant remonter son T-shirt par la même occasion. Et comme si le message n'était pas encore suffisamment clair pour les esprits les plus innocents, Himuro ondula du bassin contre les reins de son homme.

Ce qui ne manqua pas faire s'étouffer Kagami, qui avait justement eu la merveilleuse idée de se lever pour aller boire. Un peu plus et il aurait avalé de travers.

« Ah mais _fuck_ ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! Pas envie que vous salopiez mon canapé ! Et puis, j'suis encore dans la même pièce que vous, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué ! »

« Et alors ? Ca ne nous dérange pas, pas vrai Atsu ? »

« Hmm… Muro-chin… »

« Tu vois ? Il veut bien que tu nous regardes ! Ca fait tellement longtemps _since the last time you got laid_ que je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même plus comment ça se passe ! » Se moqua le brun.

« Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses, putain ! Si vous avez le temps de vous tripoter, faites plutôt un truc utile, comme par exemple m'aider à ranger les courses ! »

« Oh Taigaaaaa ! _You're finally back !_ Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » S'écria une furie blonde, en déboulant du couloir.

Le rouge lâcha un grognement de contrariété lorsqu'elle lui sauta joyeusement sur le dos. Signe qu'elle sortait à peine de la douche, Alex était trempée et elle s'était enroulée dans une serviette de bain qui glissait dangereusement, menaçant de tout dévoiler. Déjà que le minuscule bout de tissu ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses généreux attributs féminins…

« Raaaaah mais, vous n'avez tous que ce mot-là à la bouche ? »

C'était vraiment consternant…

« Ah non, moi, c'est autre chose que je vais bientôt avoir à la bouche… » Intervint Himuro, à la cool.

… non, rectification, c'était CA qui était consternant, en fait !

« VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER ! » S'égosilla le locataire de l'appartement. « On mangera quand ce sera prêt et pas avant ! Et je vous ferai remarquer qu'un coup de main de votre part serait grandement apprécié ! »

« Hmm… moi je voudrai bien t'aider Taiga, mais tu sais que je dois faire mes bagages… »

« Ca fait des jours que tu répètes ça… Trouve une autre excuse. »

« Non mais cette fois, c'est vrai, je t'assure ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est long à ranger une valise de fille ! »

« Effectivement, c'est quelque que chose que j'ignore étant donné que je ne suis pas une fille, mais… OI, VOUS DEUX JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS COPULER SUR MON CANAPE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« A ce propos… » Reprit Alex, que décidément, rien ne semblait pouvoir choquer. « … tu n'aurais pas vu mon string rose en dentelle ? Je le cherche partout depuis deux jours… »

« Ouais, bah il avait pas l'air de trop de te manquer jusque-là… C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ? » Soupira le rouge, qui commençait à en avoir plein le dos, au sens propre comme au figuré. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre d'un string de nana ? C'était typiquement le genre de choses qu'il ne remarquait pas… « J'en sais rien, t'as regardé s'il n'était pas resté coincé dans le tambour de la machine à laver ? »

« Déjà fait. J'ai cherché partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé… snif… »

« C'est qu'un string, j'suis sûr que t'en as plein d'autres. » Répondit-il, sans parvenir à s'émouvoir du sort de ce pauvre petit animal perdu et livré à lui-même.

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil ! Celui-ci, c'était mon string porte-bonheur ! » Se lamenta la blonde, toujours accrochée au dos de son élève, telle un bébé koala.

« Ah. Ca existe ce genre de trucs ? En tous cas, ça t'apprendra à faire attention à tes affaires ! »

« Si ça se trouve, c'est Tai qui te l'a piqué pour voir comment ça lu allait. » Rit Himuro.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

« Oh je n'espère pas ! C'est pas du tout la bonne taille, s'il l'enfile, il va tout me le détendre… ou pire, le faire craquer ! Sniiif Taigaaaaaaaa ! Me dis pas que tu l'as arraché par mégarde en l'essayant sur toi ? C'est ça, hein ? Et t'osais pas m'le dire ! Naaaaaaan pourquoi t'as fait çaaaaa ? »

« Alex… ne pleure pas…o-ok ? »

S'il y avait bien un truc que Kagami ne supportait pas (en dehors de son cher voisin Baisoro), c'était bien les filles qui pleurent. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, les nanas, ça ramouille, ça sanglote, ça chouine pour rien ! Et alors ça monte dans les aigus et… ARGH !

« Je t'aiderai à le chercher, promis. »

« C'est vrai ? Yeay ! _Thank you Taiga_ ! T'es le meilleur ! »

« Ohhh mon petit-frère adoré est tellement gentil ! Ca mérite un câlin XXL ! »

« Naaaan pas un câlin XXL ! » Blêmit le principal intéressé.

GROS DANGER.

Trop tard. De toute façon, Alex était déjà sur son dos… mais il fallut naturellement que Tatsuya se joigne à elle et lui saute dessus également. S'écroula sur la moquette sous le poids de ses amis, Kagami essaya de se débarrasser de ces deux rémoras indésirables, mais sans succès. Et comme la malchance avait décidé de l'emmerder aujourd'hui, une ombre gigantesque se mit à planer au-dessus de lui, pile à ce moment-là…

« Murasakibara… non… ! »

« ROWI VIENS AUSSI FAIRE UN GROS CALIN ATSUSHI ! » L'encouragea le collant Himuro.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! »

Un cri d'horreur et d'agonie résonna dans l'appartement du roux, lorsque le chef cuisinier se joignit lui aussi au « câlin » improvisé. (qui tenait plus de la tentative d'homicide dissimulée !)

Quelque chose craqua sèchement et SPOILER : ce n'était pas le parquet !

Et comme par hasard, ce fut ce moment là que choisit son téléphone pour vibrer dans la poche de son jean...

« Hmm... c'est agréable, ces vibrations... » Savoura Alex.

Le pauvre roux tendit la main et fouilla parmi le tas informe de corps empilés sur lui pour en extirper son téléphone. Il décrocha lentement, sans avoir eu le temps de voir qui appelait.

« A... allô ? »

« C'est Kise, ça va ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ? »

« C'est qui Taiga ? Ton petit fiancé ? »

« Raaaaaah mais laferme ! »

« … je vais te laisser, puisque je te dérange de tout évidence... »

« Mais... non ! C'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Raccroche pas Kise ! »

« Hmm... tu es avec tes amis ? »

« Oui, ceux que tu rencontreras ce soir. Enfin, il manque Kuroko, il va arriver plus tard. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Juste savoir si tu te remettais bien et ce que je devais amener ce soir... »

Sa voix était faible, presque éteinte. Si différente de son entrain naturel, que cela alarma Kagami.

« Hey Kise, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas... ça va passer... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Toutes les oreilles présentes dans le salon de Kagami étaient tendues vers le combiné pour entendre ce que disait l'ancien mannequin. Un silence religieux régnait même à présent. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Kise semblait sangloter et Kagami comprit que l'objet de son appel n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée en elle-même. Le blond cherchait du réconfort... du soutien... et Kagami cs'inquiéta automatiquement pour lui.

Puis, il devina.

« C'est à cause de ce connard d'Aomine, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, mais Kagami vouait vraiment une haine farouche à son voisin, si bien qu'il avait tendance à le rendre responsable de tous les maux de la Terre...

Sauf que, cette fois, il avait vu juste. Le silence de Kise le prouvait.

« Je vais le défoncer... »

Le tigre voyait rouge, prêt à sortir les griffes. Qu'Aomine s'attaque à lui passait encore, mais pas à Kise ! Kise était pur ! Gentil ! Dévoué ! Kise l'avait dorloté toute la nuit et l'avait même écouté se lamenté sur son ex ! Kise méritait une MEDAILLE !

Un prix Nobel !

Alors pas touche à Saint Kise !

« N-non ! Ne t'en mêle surtout pas Taicchi ! Je... ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Juste une petite dispute sans importance... » Mentit le blond, serrant nerveusement le foulard qu'il avait noué autour de son cou pour cacher ses ecchymoses.

Kagami soupira. Il était évident que Kise cherchait encore à couvrir son enfoiré de voisin, mais le rouge décida de respecter le silence du blondinet.

« Ok... tu peux être là quand ? J'ai hâte de te présenter à mes amis. »

Un demi mensonge. Mais Kagami s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour laisser Kise seul ainsi. Alors plus vite il viendrait ici, mieux ce serait.

« Dans vingt minutes si tu veux ? On ne sera pas embêtés ce soir, Daikicchi travaille. »

« _Wonderful_ ! On t'attend ! A tout de suite ! »

Kagami raccrocha, pensif...

Si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était soulagé du poids de trois personnes. Et déjà, Himuro s'affairait non pas en cuisine, comme cela était convenu, mais... dans le sofa... ? Kagami alla se poster derrière son frère de cœur pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. En effet, le brun avait dégainé son ordinateur portable. Enfin, plus précisément, celui qu'il avait prêté à Kagami, en attendant que le rouge prenne le temps de bien s'installer et de s'en acheter un. Assis en tailleur, ordinateur sur les genoux, le brun au grain de beauté pianotait avec aisance sur le clavier. Un vrai hacker en herbe... et cela se confirma lorsque, triomphant, il s'écria :

« _I knew it ! That stupid guy..._ Il n'a même pas protégé son réseau wifi ! Pfff... quel amateur ! Alors voyons voir... »

« Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me venge. Ou plutôt je VOUS venge. Toi et ton ami. Tu me remercieras plus tard ahaha ! »

Et quand Himuro s'enflammait de la sorte, il y avait de quoi trembler jusqu'au fond de son slibard !

« Oi ! Tatsuya ! »

« Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, Tai ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

Et entendre Himuro Tatsuya prononcer ces paroles, n'était jamais de bonne augure. Parce qu'il « savait aussi ce qu'il faisait » aussi, quand il avait convaincu Kagami de dévaler la pente enneigée de leur quartier, sur un sac poubelle en guise de luge. Ils n'avaient que dix ans et cette mésaventure s'était soldée par deux mois de plâtre pour Kagami, avec une double fracture radius/cubitus... Il savait également ce qu'il faisait au bal du lycée, lorsqu'il avait poussé Kagami a transformer la voiture de son père en carrosse citrouille... orange pétant... ce qui avait valu à Kagami six mois de suppression d'argent de poche...

En conclusion : suivre les idées d'Himuro n'était jamais une bonne idée...

« On va aller faire un petit tour dans son historique de navigation... »

« Attends quoi.. ? NON ! T-tu... tu peux faire ça ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Tu parles à un ex-informaticien, après tout ! »

Himuro avait exercé ce métier quelques années aux Etats-Unis, avant de prendre un virage à 360°, quand il avait emménagé au Japon. C'était d'ailleurs en devant serveur qu'il avait rencontré Murasakibara et à présent, les deux tourtereaux envisageaient même d'ouvrir leur propre pâtisserie, en plein cœur de Tokyo.

« Ahaha le naze ! Il cherche « Google » dans le moteur de recherche « Google ! »

Himuro pouffa de rire et...

« Comme c'est étonnant... ton cher voisin est un gros consommateur de sites porno... son ordi doit être aussi vérolé que son caleçon... »

« Tu devrais arrêter... s'il se rend compte de quelque chose il va... »

« Oh ! Oh ! Ahaha ! Sa dernière recherche sur Google est « pourquoi je fais caca vert. » Et en plus de ça, il a une sale hygiène de vie ! Tu as tiré le gros lot, Taiga ! » Annonça Himuro, en ignorant totalement son petit frère.

…

Ok ben c'était une raison de plus pour lesquelles Kagami était bien HEUREUX de ne pas avoir couché avec Aomine, finalement !

« Ca suffit... arrête de fouiner dans son historique et... »

« OH JE SAIS JE VAIS RENOMMER SON RESEAU WIFI ! »

« Tatsuyaaa naaaan ! »

« Ca lui apprendra à ne pas le protéger ! « EJACULATEUR PRECOCE » ou « PETITE BITE », tu préfères quoi ? »

« Rien ! Tu ne fais rien du tout ! Je sens que ça va encore m'attirer des emmerdes... et j'en ai déjà bien assez ! »

Retroussant les manches, le rouge lui sauta littéralement dessus, le plaquant sur le sofa, pour l'empêcher de commettre son forfait.

Mais pour Himuro Tatsuya, ce n'était que partie remise...

Certes, Kagami venait de le neutraliser, mais ce ne serait pas le cas tout le temps... En effet, son petit frère adoré ne serait pas en mesure de le surveiller continuellement... Il avait une soirée à préparer et des invités desquels s'occuper...

* * *

Et de toute évidence, Tatsuya « Génie du Mal » Himuro avait vu juste.

Kagami s'était rapidement retrouvé dépassé. Submergé, même... par ce flot d'alcool qui contaminait aussi bien les cerveaux, que l'air.

D'une part, parce qu'Himuro et Alex s'étaient chargés de préparer les cocktails, selon une recette toute personnelle et surtout très alcoolisée... (illégale dans pas mal de pays, d'ailleurs) et d'autre part, parce que le rouge était bien trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à sa nouvelle future (?) conquête : le dénommé Kise. Mais siiii, vous savez, le beau D.J., celui à qui il avait pathétiquement déballé toute sa vie sentimentale la veille ! Le blond semblait d'ailleurs quelque peu sur la réserve. Non pas que l'ambiance festive et bon enfant lui déplaise, mais il paraissait plutôt préoccupé par son altercation avec Aomine. Cependant, il n'en pipa mot. C'était LA fête de Kagami et il ne voudrait surtout pas gâcher l'ambiance en évoquant l'ennemi juré de ce dernier.

La pendaison de crémaillère venait à peine de commencer, que déjà, Alex et Himuro semblaient à deux doigts de rouler sous la table. Quant à Murasakibara, on aurait pu croire que son immense gabarit le protégeait des ravages de l'alcool, mais c'était tout le contraire justement ! Son estomac était une véritable éponge et il fut le premier à se retrouver K.O. sur le sofa.

Seuls Kise et Kagami semblaient consommer avec modération. Quant à Kuroko, il carburait aux milkshakes vanille (faits maison!), alors il ne risquait probablement rien.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes hommes les plus sobres se retrouvèrent embarqués dans une conversation des plus instructives par Himuro, tandis qu'Alex était suspendue au lustre, telle un chimpanzé sous acide.

« Oh Ryota tu as un piercing à la langue ! » Remarqua le brun aux joues rosies par l'alcool.

« Ah oui, tiens, je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant... » Fit Kagami, un peu honteux.

L'observation, ça n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel détail...

« Ca fait mal ? Il paraît que c'est génial pour les fellations, alors j'hésite à m'en faire mettre un. » S'exclama Himuro, de but en blanc, sans transition, ni censure.

FACEPALM.

Kagami vit rouge. Gêne. Colère. Un savant cocktail sans alcool pour le coup et bien heureusement, même ! Constatant la mine mi-choquée, mi-amusée de Kise, Kagami préféra pousser son grand frère chéri (plus si chéri que ça hmm...) LOIN, le plus LOIN possible du garçon de ses pensées.

Histoire de ne pas ruiner les dernières chances qu'il avait avec Kise.

Ce à quoi, Kuroko, qui n'était pourtant pas invité dans la conversation, mais dont on avait du oublier la présence à portée d'oreilles, décréta, entre deux lampées de milkshake :

« Moi j'aime bien. »

Le tout, avec son ton le plus monocorde et ses grands yeux innocents levés vers un Kise perplexe.

« Gnaaaaaaaaa ! Moi aussi j'ai un piercing ! Vous devinerez jamais oùùùù ! Attendez, j'vais vous l'montrer les enfants ! » Serina Alex, qui se balançait toujours sur le lustre.

« Oi ! Quand on dit « vous ne devinerez jamais où » en général, c'est pour laisser l'imagination débordante des gens se charger de localisation du mystère, pas pour le montrer ! » La réprimanda le rouge, en essayant de la décrocher de sa branche.

Elle risquait en effet de se faire mal en tombant, ce qui allait très certainement arriver vu comment elle se tortillait pour défaire son jean taille basse un peu trop moulant.

Un zoo...

C'était un véritable zoo !

Himuro se marrait comme une hyène, Kuroko était rusé comme un chacal, Mura roupillait comme un panda et Alex était aussi agitée qu'une perruche ! Kagami comprit qu'il devrait jouer les gardiens, à contre cœur. Dire qu'il espérait séduire la biche Kise ce soir et bien c'était raté ! Merci les copains ! Et à charge de revanche !

Tandis que le seul homme saint d'esprit venait de jeter son ancienne professeur sur une de ses épaules viriles, pour la déposer dans la chambre (et l'y enfermer à double tour, le temps qu'elle cuve !), Himuro s'éclipsa en cuisine comme une tornade. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le salon, une odeur délicieusement sucrée se répandit dans la pièce, bien plus appétissante que celle des biscuits industriels disséminés sur la table basse en guise d'apéritifs.

« Gateaaaauu... » Marmona le Panda, toujours assoupi.

Sans doute un réflexe de survie.

Mais, bien que le gâteau semblait terriblement réussi, Kise sentit comme... une seconde odeur familière, masquée par celle du chocolat. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait, mais il lui semblait avoir déjà senti quelque chose de similaire, parfois, dans les clubs où il travaillait...

Le brun déposa le plat sur la table basse et il commença à découper plusieurs parts avec une précision inattendue de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi imbibé... Kuroko se servit le premier, puis Kise. Himuro attrapa une part généreuse et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Le blond mannequin fut plus... réservé. Mais satisfait par le goût qu'il sentait palpiter contre son palet, il mangea de bon cœur...

FATAL ERROR

…. car c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, profitant de ce que le chat soit en train de maîtriser la perruche, les souris se mirent à danser.

Les trois garçons furent pris de fous rires irrépressibles, Himuro en tête. Voici qu'ils gloussaient à présent comme des mouettes, sans raison. Le blond, qui avait amené une platine, passa derrière pour se mettre à mixer à fond les ballons. De toute façon, ça ne craignait rien, pas vrai ?

Il n'y avait que des petits vieux durs de la feuille dans cet immeuble. Ils ne se rendaient compte de rien quand Aomine faisait trembler les fondations du bâtiment à chaque fois qu'il était en galante compagnie, alors... ce n'était pas un peu de musique électro qui allait leur faire retrouver miraculeusement le sens de l'ouïe que Shaka leur avait ôté ! Quant à Aomine, et bien, le principal obstacle qu'il constituait était sans objet étant donné que le basané travaillait ce soir. Ouip, parfaitement, il était en service ! Nickel chrome ! Quel heureux hasard, quand même !

Enfin, pas si heureux que ça, parce que lorsque Kagami en eut fini avec l'indomptable Alex, il revint en mode furie dans le salon pour les sommer de cesser ce vacarme. Sauf que bien entendu, rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Himuro lui colla une part de gâteau dans le bec et, horrifié, Kagami écarquilla ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

Cet arrière-goût, masqué par le traître chocolat...

Ce fumet caractéristique...

« DU CANNABIS ? Tu as amené du cannabis chez moi ! »

« Sssshhtt ! Pas la peine de crier, Taiga ! Un petit _space cake_ n'a jamais tué personne ! » Se défendit Himuro en ricanant.

Il s'approcha de son frère et lui prit les mains, parlant d'une voix douce pour l'amadouer :

« Ca te rappellera le bon vieux temps ! Toutes ces fêtes étudiantes aux _States_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser à la fac ! »

« …Non, TU t'es amusé, moi, je devais toujours vous surveiller toi et Alex ! »

… et force était de constater que ça n'avait pas changé !

La vie est un éternel recommencement...

… sauf qu'en l'occurrence, maintenant, Himuro et lui étaient des ADULTES ! Fini les confréries estudiantines et les expériences un peu douteuses ! Or, ils étaient à présent d'honnêtes citoyens, avec toutes les responsabilités que cela comportait, la première d'entre elles étant de respecter les lois de ce pays ! La consommation de Marijuana était interdite au Japon (c'était d'ailleurs à se demander comme l'honnête serveur s'en était procuré) et...

…

« Champaaaaaaaaaaagne ! » Chantonna Alex, qui s'était évadée, en petite tenue, de sa prison.

Kagami se précipita vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ôter le rester de ses (sous) vêtements.

Une catastrophe.

Un purgatoire.

Cette soirée était une calamité.

Et ce n'était pas fini...

Car, alors que Kagami reconduisait son hôte dans sa chambre pour l'y calfeutrer cette fois...

Un bruit strident siffla dans le salon et malgré la musique, la bande des joyeux drilles capta ce son.

Ca venait de l'entrée.

Naïvement, joyeusement presque, Himuro sautilla jusqu'à la porte et il l'ouvrit.

Un sourire lumineux s'étira sur son visage à la vue du bel homme en uniforme qui se trouvait derrière.

Un policier.

Tiens donc...

« Taigaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Y a le _strip teaser_ que t'as commandé qui est arrivé ! »

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK...?

« Le _strip tea_... quoi ? Mais j'ai commandé personne, moi ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bazar ? Non mais sérieusement, c'était à se coller des baffes cette histoire ! Le rouge se dépêcha de retourner auprès de ses invités pour voir de quoi il retournait...

« Super initiative ! Je suis fier de toi, _lil' bro_ ! C'était pile ce qui nous manquait pour faire entrer cette pendaison de crémaillère dans les annales ! »

….

Et dans les ANALS, cette soirée promettait d'y rester...

Parce qu'en identifiant qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'appartement, en tenue de travail, le cœur de Kagami s'arrêta, menaçant de lâcher définitivement.

 _Aomine... !_

* * *

 **Encore une fois, pas de blabla !  
**

 **J'espère juste que vous avez aimé ! Laissez un petit commentaire svp siouplééééé c'est pour une pauvre fanficteuse dans la dèchhhe et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos souhaits/désirs/envies/listes de cadeaux de Noël.  
**

 **Ah si... un truc quand même ! A votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé dans le passé d'Aomine ? Hâte de lire vos théories !**

 **A très vite pour la suite ! (et je plains d'avance Kagami !)**


	6. La panthère sort ses griffes

**Jour-bon les filles ! Comment ça va bien ? Attends... elle doit se tromper là... La meuf, elle nous poste un nouveau chapitre de "Voisins", mais même pas "Magical Dick" ? Elle a du confondre, c'est pas possible...**

 **Et bien non ! Je ne vous oublie pas en ce qui concerne mes deux autres fics en cours, (trois même, si on compte "Shadows and Light", qui est en mini-hiatus pour le moment, mais que je n'oublie pas pour autant !) mais là, j'étais inspirée pour la fic "Voisins". Que voulez-vous, on ne contrôle pas notre muse ! (pas le groupe de rock hein...)**

 **Au passage, j'ai remarqué que certaines d'entre vous étaient choquées par l'attitude d'Aomine et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger tout de suite, mais c'est un mal nécessaire... Je vous demande donc d'être encore un peu patientes sur ce point.**

 **Bref, stop le blablabla, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout beau, tout chaud en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier encore une fois. Je vous envoie plein de petits coeurs dégoulinants de sucre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Bonsoir… »

Ca vous est déjà arrivé de vous retrouver face à la Mort ?

Probablement pas.

Mais en revanche, vous avez sûrement déjà du entendre que lorsque cette tragédie survient, votre vie se met à défiler en une boucle rapide devant vos yeux impuissants.

Et bien c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver à Kagami.

En effet, sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée se tenait le terrible Aomine Daiki.

Son voisin.

Son presque amant d'un soir.

Et surtout, son ennemi juré.

Le brun arborait d'ailleurs une attelle à la main, désagréable relique de sa nuit passé attaché dans l'ascenseur. C'était quasiment une cicatrice de bataille, preuve de l'affrontement qui les avait opposés et que le roux avait gagné, _in extremis_. Cependant, Kagami savait qu'il n'avait pas remporté la guerre.

Et Aomine en avait bien conscience également…

Comme le prouva son sourire suffisant, dès lors que Kagami pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Submergé par l'effroi autant que par la surprise, l'Américain restait bouche bée. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il était comme pétrifié. Et quand bien même sa bouche accepterait de fonctionner, il ne saurait que dire.

Alors… tout était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Le rêve… chez Kise et… Kise ... il avait sûrement du lui confier à un moment ou à un autre que son cher ami au teint mat était policier… Quand exactement ? Kagami n'en avait aucun souvenir précis, mais une chose était certaine : son cerveau noyé dans l'alcool avait inconsciemment assimilé ce fait.

 _And here he is…_ (Oui, Kagami parle en anglais dans sa tête, comme Jean-Claude Vandamme…)

L'officier Aomine Daiki, chez lui, en uniforme, plus sexy et dangereux que jamais. Exactement comme dans son cauchemar, sauf que là, c'était bien réel… et… la paire de menottes ainsi que la matraque accrochées à la ceinture du brun commençaient à lui donner des sueurs froides…

Il n'allait pas se réveiller cette fois.

Parce que c'était la réalité.

Froide et cruelle…

Dure.

Implacable.

Tout à coup, un sursaut ! Kagami sentit comme un coup de fouet qui électrisa ses reins, lui donnant l'impulsion de se jeter vers l'avant. Droit sur l'assaillant. Dans l'espoir de lui claquer la porte à la figure, l'expulsant ainsi pour de bon de son appartement.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard !

Hélas, cette réaction guidée par l'instinct de survie se solda par un échec, car déjà, Himuro venait de commettre une erreur fatale…

« Mais entrez donc je vous en priiiiiiiie ! »

Et là, ce fut un authentique film d'épouvante qui se projeta dans le crâne du roux.

Aomine était comme les vampires : il ne pouvait pas entrer sans invitation préalable (ou sans mandat d'arrêt, en l'occurrence), mais Himuro venait justement de l'y convier ! Et maintenant, le policier allait tranquillement pouvoir leur déchiqueter la gorge et se repaître de leur sang encore chaud…

Oh oui…

A son regard sournois, Kagami devina qu'Aomine comptait s'accrocher à une veine pulsante et ne plus la lâcher… jusqu'à ce que le rouge se soumette entièrement…

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Plus rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter…

Car le super prédateur venait de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire…

Ils avaient laissé filer leur unique chance de s'en sortir sans blessure… alors maintenant, ils allaient devoir combattre…

Sans concession.

« Officier Aomine Daiki, on nous a signalé une plainte pour tapage nocturne. »

Hein ? Pardon ? Plaît-il ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? Un voisin mal intentionné, peut-être ? Impossible ! Tous les habitants de l'immeuble étaient sourds comme des pots sans compter que Kagami entretenait d'excellentes relations avec chacun d'entre eux. (excepté avec l'autre énergumène…) Dans ce cas, qui aurait pu le dénoncer à la police… ? Objectivement, la seule et unique personne qui en aurait été capable (c'est-à-dire Aomine en personne) n'était pas physiquement présente sur les lieux, puisqu'il était censé être en service ce soir…

En service ?

C'était pourtant ce que lui avait affirmé Kise… Aomine n'avait donc pas pu être incommodé par la musique diffusée pendant la pendaison de crémaillère, s'il était absent…

A moins que…

Ohhhh mais le métier du brun s'expliquait, maintenant ! Voici donc ce que le blond avait voulu dire en employant le terme « en service » ! Ben oui, ce sont les policiers qui sont en service normalement ! Alalala… il n'y avait vraiment que Kagami pour ne pas avoir immédiatement compris l'allusion.

Mais alors, justement, puisque la seule personne dotée d'une ouïe intacte (en dehors de lui) était de service, à l'extérieur ce soir, comment se faisait-il que cette même personne ait eu vent d'une plainte concernant leur petite fête… ?

… Petite fête bien sage jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs. Et petite fête dont le volume sonore bien raisonnable n'avait augmenté que suite au passage aux platines de Kise. Passage intervenu il y a moins de dix minutes…

…

Et même pour Kagami, dont le quotient intellectuel plafonnait à deux chiffres, l'équation était aisée à résoudre…

Ce qui ne pouvait donc logiquement vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Aomine était derrière le faux signalement et ce, depuis le début. Jamais il n'était parti bosser ce soir, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Kise… ce qui expliquait sa présence aussi rapide sur les lieux. A moins qu'il ne maîtrise l'art de la téléportation, mais ça, Kagami en doutait vachement quand même… Et puis, cela expliquerait également la soit disant « plainte » d'un mystérieux voisin (dont l'identité demeurait secrète, évidemment !), qui n'était autre que lui en vérité…

Comme tout ceci était bien arrangeant…

Kise avait du annoncer à Aomine (fortuitement ou non) qu'il se rendait à la pendaison de crémaillère de Kagami et le brun avait fait croire en retour au D.J. qu'il travaillait ce soir… Ainsi, le tigre et ses invités ne se méfieraient pas et il en profiterait pour leur tomber sur le poil.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le plan parfait, en somme.

Sauf que malheureusement pour Aomine, il avait sous-estimé un paramètre essentiel…

La présence à cet endroit d'Himuro Tatsuya. Et du combo explosif space cake/alcool…

« Oh vraiment ? Mais il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, Monsieur l'Agent ! Voyez-vous, c'est son anniversaire... » Intervint-il justement, en passant un bras autour du cou de Kagami.

En effet, lorsque le jeune homme au grain de beauté était b(o)eurré, il devenait particulièrement incisif et intenable… mais s'il espérait amadouer Aomine en mentant aussi éhontément, il allait très vite être déçu...

Ou pas.

« N'importe quoi c'est pas mon anni... »

« Waaaoouuh c'est la première fois que je vois un costume de flic aussi bien fait ! C'est carrément du travail de pro, on dirait un vrai ! » Le coupa le turbulent brun au grain de beauté.

Et non content d'observer ledit uniforme (et par extension, l'homme qui se trouvait dedans), Himuro ne put s'empêcher de toucher également... Et pas uniquement pour déterminer la matière de la chemise portée par Aomine (coton ou nylon ?), si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Parce qu'il ne se priva pas pour tâter les muscles du représentant de la loi… Et plutôt généreusement, pour être honnête. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait au rayon fruits et légumes d'un super marché et qu'il hésitait entre deux tomates…

« _Tatsuya ! Stop this at once !_ » Ordonna Kagami, effrayé, mais lucide.

Sauf que le Tatsuya en question, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

Nope… !

« N'empêche, vous tombez bien Monsieur l'Agent… Taiga a été très, très vilain, vous savez… c'est lui le responsable de tout ce bruit ! »

« QUOI ? » S'étouffa le rouge.

« Oh vraiment, _Birthday Boy_ ? » Ricana sadiquement Aomine.

Kagami sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était très mauvais signe... Aomine n'attendait que ça ! Une occasion de lui tomber dessus, comme la misère sur le monde !

« Oui ! Je pense que vous devriez l'embarquer ! »

Argh ! Mais… mais… mais… !

« En plus, il se drogue, regardez ! » Fit-il en exhibant une part du fameux gâteau-au-chocolat-pas-pour-les-enfants.

*Facepalm*

OH.

FUCK.

ME.

I'M.

OUT.

OF.

THIS.

SHIT !

Cette fois, la vie de Kaga eut le temps de défiler en faisant trois fois le tour de son slip, sans toucher l'élastique.

Il était foutu.

Là, c'était la prison diiiirect, sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher 20.000 yens ! Aomine n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'opportunité de se venger de lui…

« Et bien je crois qu'il va devoir me suivre au poste, n'est-ce pas, Taiga ? »

Cet enfoiré…

Il jubilait…

Ca se voyait dans ses petits yeux vicieux. Inutile de le cacher. D'ailleurs, Aomine n'essaya même pas.

Pour lui, c'était la consécration…

L'apothéose…

Il ne devait pas se louper et savourer la moindre seconde de cet instant anthologique.

Kagami pouvait presque LIRE sur son visage belliqueux « Tu vas prendre cher ».

Et ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air…

Mais bel et bien une promesse.

Et alors que la tension semblait avoir atteint son insoutenable paroxysme, son calvaire s'accéléra. Tout alla très vite. Murasakibara jaillit derrière Kagami avec la furtivité d'un ninja. Ni lui, ni le policier ne virent rien venir. Le géant attrapa sans attendre Kagami par le col de sa chemise et il le traîna de force jusqu'au salon, tandis qu'Himuro, s'esclaffant comme une hyène, poussait gentiment Aomine dans la même pièce.

A moitié avachi sur ses platines, Kise se redressa subitement en reconnaissant son ami basané.

« Aominecchi ? » S'étonna t-il.

Et ben… ce space cake devait être vraiment fort s'il le faisait halluciner à ce point ! Discrètement, Aomine fit signe au blond de se taire et de jouer le jeu. Ce que Kise ne capta qu'à moitié, bien entendu. Mais cela suffit à le faire obtempérer.

Et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kagami se retrouva assis sur une chaise, au milieu du salon, comme livré en pâture aux requins (alcooliques). Il tenta vainement de fuir en se débattant, mais Murasakibara exerçait une pression colossale sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

« Kise, musique ! Mets-nous quelque chose de sensuel… » Demanda Himuro.

Et ce regard-là, Kagami ne le connaissait que trop bien… C'était le même regard que celui qu'Himuro avait lorsqu'ils étaient sortis en boîte... Généralement, le beau serveur l'arborait quand il s'apprêtait à jouer les entremetteurs…

Autant dire que Kagami était dans la MERDE jusqu'aux cou(illes) ! Et il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir…

A moins d'un miracle…

Qu'il tenta vainement de provoquer.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est… ce flic, c'est mon voisin ! Dis-leur, Kise ! »

Mais avant même que le blondinet n'ait pu répondre, Kuroko dégaina son téléphone pour filmer. Et Himuro reprit la parole, la monopolisant habilement.

« Ohhhh ton voisin le connard ? ^^ Drôle d'idée de choisir un _stripper_ qui lui ressemble ! Mais bon, chacun ses fantasmes, je ne juge pas hein ! Je savais bien que ça te faisait de l'effet quand tu l'entendais baiser de l'autre côté de ta chambre ! Ahahaha ! Petit coquin, va ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

Putain… ça le faisait marrer l'abruti !

Mais Kagami, lui, n'était pas à la fête... Non, c'était plutôt la descente aux enfers pour lui…

Une agonie lente et douloureuse…

« Le 'connard', voyez-vous cela… » Répéta Aomine avec son sourire carnassier.

Et comme apparemment Himuro n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation hilarante, tous se mirent à glousser, y compris le satané poulet !

« Musique, Kise ! » Lança de nouveau Aomine, cette fois.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour balancer une chanson au rythme approprié.

 _Alejandro_ de Lady Gaga.

Et Aomine avança alors lentement vers sa proie…

« Hmm… Tapage nocturne… possession et consommation illicite de drogue… outrage à agent… ça va te coûter cher tout ça, Tai… »

« … C'est pas l'agent que j'ai traité de connard, mais le voisin, nuance… donc tu peux pas me coller d'amende pour ça… » Répliqua Kagami en fronçant des sourcils.

Sa voix et l'expression de son visage se firent plus agressives, comme pour dissuader Aomine de poursuivre cette petite mascarade. C'était sans compter sur le fait que la panthère comptait bien s'amuser de la situation… et la retourner à son avantage.

Finalement, que tous ici le prennent pour un _chippendale_ lui laissait une marge de manœuvre non négligeable. Considérable, même. S'il parvenait à utiliser la crédulité des spectateurs à bonne escient, Aomine était persuadé qu'il pourrait se permettre bien des choses…

La naïveté d'Himuro était vraiment du pain béni pour l'officier… et avec un tel allié involontaire dans la poche, Aomine était sûr de réussir à humilier Kagami…

« Vous allez lui mettre une amende, Monsieur l'Agent ? »

Non mais là... Himuro était dans un tel état qu'il avait l'air d'avoir fumé la moquette ET les cendres qui allaient avec !

« Oh oui… une GROSSE amende… » Confirma Aomine.

Et la façon dont il insista sur le mot « grosse », fit paniquer intérieurement Kagami. Mais… il avait tort, pas vrai ? Jamais Himuro et les autres ne laisseraient Aomine lui faire de mal…

… N'est-ce pas ?

Paraissant transfiguré par le rythme de la musique, Aomine entama une danse lascive. Il se prenant vraiment au jeu du _strip teaser_ , pour le plus grand bonheur des invités présents… Et de Kagami aussi, même s'il préfèrerait sans doute s'étouffer avec une vieille chaussette sale plutôt que de l'avouer. Himuro siffla comme une groupie pour encourager l'autre brun à se foutre à poil.

La panthère entreprit donc de se déhancher suavement. Sûr de son charme, Aomine commença par se saisir de sa paire de menottes et histoire de prendre le relais de Murasakibara, il les passa à Kagami. Bras dans le dos, le rouge se retrouva à la merci d'Aomine, attaché à la chaise. Les menottes étaient serrées… sans doute un rappel amical des événements de l'avant-veille… lorsqu'Aomine s'était également retrouvé piégé dans l'ascenseur.

Cette inversion des rôles fut accueillie avec réticences par le rouge, qui se débattit encore plus quand Murasakibara s'éloigna retrouver son bien-aimé. Bien-aimé qui semblait être entré dans une sorte de transe digne d'une _fangirl_ surprenant son _bishonen_ préféré dans une publicité pour du gel douche…

« Quel dommage qu'Alex soit en train de rater ça… Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait A-D-O-R-E ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Himuro-san, je suis en train de tout filmer avec mon téléphone. Comme ça, on pourra lui montrer quand elle sera réveillée. »

Ah super... Kuroko pensait vraiment à tout...

C'était rassurant, quelque part.

Ou pas.

Mais en tous cas, personne ici ne semblait en état d'aider Kagami. Ni le vouloir sincèrement. Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'Aomine était un _chippendale_ et que son apparition avait pour but de fêter la pendaison de crémaillère... Dans un ultime sursaut désespéré, Kagami essaya d'attirer l'attention de Kise, mais... Aomine le bâillonna avec sa cravate.

« Hmmm ! Hmmmm gnnnhhh ! »

« Désolé, je ne comprends pas. Parle plus fort ! » Se moqua t-il en tendant exagérément l'oreille vers sa victime.

Ah le salopard ! Il la savourait bien sa revanche ! Kagami n'avait aucune idée d'à quelle sauce il allait être mangé... et c'était ce qui le perturbait sans doute le plus. Aomine était proche, si proche que Kagami pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps athlétique. Des effluves de son déodorant mêlées à de la sueur masculine vinrent chatouiller les narine du tigre, dont tous les sens semblaient alertes.

« Shhh... » Fit-il en posant son index sur le nez de Kagami. « A mon tour de m'amuser... »

Il se baissa un peu et appuya une main sur le genou gauche de Kagami, pendant qu'il s'effeuillait lentement avec l'autre. Habilement, il déboutonna sa chemise, laissant tout juste entre-apercevoir les lignes bien dessinées de son torse. Et comme si cette vision du Paradis, aussi fugace soit-elle, ne suffisait pas, Aomine continuait à secouer ses fesses... Fesses, parfaitement mises en valeur dans son pantalon noir d'officier, il fallait bien le noter.

Car rendons à César ce qui était à César, Aomine avait certainement raté sa véritable vocation, tant son corps n'était que souplesse et lubricité. La vue de ces deux monts interdits qui se dandinaient devant lui, donnait envie à Kagami de se plonger dedans. Et ses résistances commençaient à sérieusement montrer des signes de faiblesse. Il était hypnotisé, incapable de détacher les yeux d'Aomine, qui le comprit bien. Son sourire malfaisant s'étira sur son visage en constatant que Kagami ne lui était pas indifférent.

Ah ! Il faisait moins le fier là... Le tigre s'était fait dompter. Il ne pouvait pas fuir et son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Aomine avait son sort entre les mains et c'était une sensation grisante. Kagami n'avait d'autre choix que de subir, subir et subir encore.

Brusquement, le policier pivota d'un coup sec et cuisses écartées, il se retrouve assis sur Kagami. Collant son dos au torse fort du prisonnier, il ondula sensuellement pour que Kagami le sente bien et ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise pour se caresser. La tête d'Aomine bascula sur une des épaules de Kagami et il se mit à haleter et à gémir, lorsque ses ongles courts égratignèrent malencontreusement une perle de chair située sur leur chemin.

Ajoutez à cette danse païenne le fait qu'il ne cessait de frotter sa chute de reins contre une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son tigre et vous comprendrez aisément qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour Kagami de garder la tête froide. La façon dont Aomine insistait sur son entrejambe, comme pour la faire reluire ou y aller un feu, avait de quoi rendre fou plus d'un homme. Même hétérosexuel. Le brun savait exactement OU et COMMENT appuyer pour que ça fasse mal...

Mal, oui...

C'était outrageusement mal...

Le tigre haletait à présent, son souffle se perdant dans celui d'Aomine, qui en était vraisemblablement au même stade de perdition...

Le bâtard.

Il kiffait ça !

Il prenait son pied, là !

Non seulement parce qu'il dominait totalement le pauvre Kagami, mais en plus, il avait la chance d'avoir un public totalement acquis à sa cause. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont Himuro sifflait et sautillait, tel une pucelle lors de son premier gang-bang, pour intégrer ce fait.

Kagami était sur le point de craquer...

Il le savait bien.

Son pantalon allait exploser si Aomine poursuivait cette friction aussi délicieuse que scandaleuse contre cette partie sensible de son corps.

« Tai... Taiga... » Murmura la voix rauque de désir du brun.

Droit dans son oreille.

Droit vers son cerveau.

Droit jusqu'à sa...

Kagami ferma les yeux et se rappela les préceptes du Yogi Alex. « Ne pas céder à la tentation » « L'Esprit domine le Corps »... et toutes les conneries du genre, dont aucune ne fut d'un grand secours.

Toujours attachées dans son dos, ses mains se crispaient.

« Ah... Taiga... j'ai envie que tu me touches... »

 _TETE DE CUL ! CE SERAIT PEUT-ETRE PLUS FACILE SI TU M'AVAIS PAS ATTACHE !_

« Je suis si chaud et dur... je n'attends que toi, Cheveux de Feu. »

Ok, là, Kagami venait de définitivement perdre la tête. Et pour lui mettre le coup de grâce, Aomine jeta sa chemise par terre. Il était comme un matador prêt à achever le taureau déjà bien affaibli par ses soins...

« J'ai envie de te sentir en moi... »

Le cœur du roux battait si fort qu'il allait finir par faire un trou dans sa poitrine. Et peut-être même transpercer la colonne vertébrale d'Aomine, par la même occasion.

« Et toi aussi, apparemment t'en as envie... »

Ca, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire... Les fesses d'Aomine zoukaient avec le bassin de Kagami depuis bien trop longtemps déjà... Impossible de rester insensible et la réceptivité du rouge était de plus en plus flagrante. Heureusement, le brun la dissimulait stratégiquement aux yeux non-avertis (la blague...) de ses invités. Mordillant la jugulaire de Kagami et gémissant obscènement à ses oreilles, Aomine explorait toujours son propre torse avec beaucoup de... heu...

« Le pantalon ! Le pantalon ! » Clamait Himuro, toujours aussi déluré.

Et bien décidé à satisfaire son public en délire, Aomine n'eut pas à se faire prier longtemps. Kagami sentit la chaleur réconfortante le quitter. Mais il était trop tôt pour se réjouir ou se sentir soulagé et Kagami savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde...

… Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'Aomine s'avança docilement vers Himuro pour que ce dernier l'aide à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Ce qu'il fut ravi de faire... un peu trop d'ailleurs même, du goût de Murasakibara... qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'agir...

… Mais après avoir débouclé la ceinture de l'agent dans le but de le dénuder, Himuro ne s'arrêta pas là. Il agita une belle liasse de billets devant Aomine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventail. Son regard s'ancra dans celui du flic et il ne le lâcha pas, chargé de sous-entendus.

Impuissants et médusés, les autres garçons présents, ne purent que frissonner lorsqu'Himuro fourra sa main dans le boxer d'Aomine, pour y glisser les billets...

« C'est pour payer l'amende... »

Himuro le dévorait des yeux de manière totalement indécente. Mais l'alcool devait y être pour beaucoup, même si le serveur était connu pour son tempérament flirteur.

En revanche, ce qui était bien moins habituel et que Kagami ne constatait que maintenant qu'Aomine s'était levé en lui tournant le dos...

… C'était l'immense tatouage qui ornait ledit dos du policier. Coloré, rouge... noir... avec un peu de jaune aussi... il représentait un démon effrayant. Un _oni_ , comme certains acteurs de Kabuki portent en guise de masque. Cornes, yeux luisants, air agressif... Comment Kagami ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Derrière l'intrigante figure se trouvait une sorte de branche d'arbre en fleur. Peut-être un cerisier ?

Ce tatouage... semblait presque vivant et il mettait Kagami étrangement mal à l'aise... C'était une sensation inexplicable, viscérale, qui vous prend aux tripes et s'insinue dans vos veines. Le démon au regard perçant paraissait sonder l'âme de celui qui le fixait. Qu'est-ce que ce dessin voulait dire ? Pourquoi Aomine l'avait-il choisi ? Ca y est... Kagami n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à cela... L'aura de mystère entourant son voisin venait de prendre +30 en épaisseur.

Et justement, voici que son voisin revenait à la charge. Il s'approcha de Kagami en roulant des hanches et il reprit place sur ses genoux, de face cette fois. Enlaçant le roux, Aomine croqua doucement son menton et une de ses mains glissa le long du torse encore couvert de Kagami. Cette main termina sa course sur le jean de Kagami et force était de constater que malgré le choc engendré par le tatouage d'Aomine, la bosse présente ici n'avait pas dégonflé d'un iota.

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aomine qui chercha à mettre sa main au chaud, dans le but à peine voilé de faire plus ample connaissance avec le serpent qui s'y cachait. Le tout, toujours devant les amis de Kagami. Heureusement, le brun était tellement affalé contre son homologue, qu'il leur bloquait toujours la vue. Mais le couinement étouffé que poussa Kagami lorsqu'Aomine referma les doigts sur sa virilité, s'emparant d'elle sans remord, aurait du leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

L'objectif d'Aomine était clair...

Humilier Kagami ne lui suffisait plus.

Il allait le détruire, le faire exploser comme une bombe à retardement.

Et le hasard faisait admirablement bien les choses, puisqu'il venait de trouver le détonateur. A moins que ce ne soit un bâton de dynamite qu'il sentait dans sa main... Ca en avait la forme, en tous cas...

Le massage érotique prodigué manuellement par Aomine faisait perdre la tête à Kagami. Pas de doute, il l'avait bien senti la dernière fois et cela se confirmait : le brun savait bien s'y prendre. Un peu trop bien, même... Il n'y avait eu aucune tromperie sur la marchandise et les encouragements d'un Himuro survolté galvanisaient Aomine. Quelle meilleure vengeance que celle qui crucifie votre adversaire sur place et se déguste devant ses amis les plus intimes ?

Isoler pour mieux régner, tel était le crédo d'Aomine Daiki.

Son poignet se mit en mouvement pour stimuler sa proie et Kagami se sentait partir... Pas question cependant de lâcher prise... ! Pas question de se soumettre à cette crapule... ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas crier, pas parler, pas bouger... il était entièrement à la merci de son terrible prédateur aux yeux de fou.

La situation initiale avait complètement dégénéré...

Il ne voulait pas... que les autres le voient comme ça... Il avait honte du feu qu'Aomine avait allumé au creux de ses reins...

« Si tu crois que la présence de tes petits copains va m'empêcher de me venger... tu te fourres le doigt dans le cul jusqu'au cerveau... » Prévint Aomine.

D'accord, là c'était clair. Pas de pitié.

Très bien... mais que comptait-il faire, exactement ? Le masturber à l'aveugle comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ruine son pantalon ? Le laisser sur sa faim au dernier moment ? Sans doute... quoique commençant à connaître un peu le personnage, Kagami se doutait qu'il était capable de bien pire encore. Une telle solution semblait même bien trop douce... Et Kagami ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré de savoir Aomine faisant joujou (aussi agréable cela soit-il pour le moment...) avec la partie la plus vulnérable de son anatomie...

Oh non.

Aomine n'allait définitivement pas se contenter de le laisser sur la béquille, comme lui l'avait fait dans l'ascenseur...

Trop facile.

Pas assez blessant...

Et soudainement... le corps du rouge se mit en pilote automatique.

Une pulsion.

Une simple pulsion salvatrice.

Et le sommet de son crâne vint violemment heurter le visage de la sangsue qui s'était justement mise à lui téter la nuque.

COUP DE BOULE !

Le tigre venait de coller un coup de boule au _stripper_ improvisé, ce qui suscita étonnement et incompréhension chez les garçons. Kise en arrêta même la musique. Himuro se mit une main devant la bouche. Murasakibara fit de même (mais pour bâiller, lui...). Quant à Kuroko, rien ne semblait de nature à pouvoir le perturber. Bon, il s'arrêta quand même de filmer, hein. Un peu à contrecoeur, pour être exact. Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, paraît-il...

Mais brusquement, Aomine se mit à saigner. Du bout de sa langue, le brun goûta son propre sang. Et cette saveur cuivrée décupla ses sens. Le voyant tamponner du dos de sa main la chair meurtrie, ce fut l'électrochoc pour tout le monde et pas seulement pour lui.

Comment Kagami avait-il osé ?

Mais surtout qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Aomine n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle tentative de mutinerie. Allait-il répliquer en utilisant sa matraque ou avec du gaz lacrymogène pour mater le rebelle ? Nul doute que si le brun avait amené son bouclier anti-émeute, il chargé Kagami avec. Parce que son regard venait de s'assombrir dangereusement.

Se redressant en constatant qu'il saignait, Aomine renifla sèchement.

Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot quand il attrapa sa chemise et qu'il commença à se rhabiller. Une fois ses vêtements remis en place et bien ajustés, le flic revint près de Kagami et il appuya brutalement sa main contre le front du roux. Aomine le fixait d'un air menaçant, qui n'inspirait rien de bon et lorsque le talon de la chaussure du flic entra en contact avec son entrejambe enflée, écrasant ce qui s'y trouvait, Kagami ne put contenir un grognement de douleur. Heureusement, la torture ne dura pas, comme Aomine défaisait sa cravate qui faisait office de bâillon improvisé. Il s'empressa alors de la nouer autour de son cou et sa main caressa distraitement la tempe du rouge.

Tendrement, presque.

Ce qui rendit la situation encore plus... glauque et explosive...

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable et personne ne bougea. Même quelque chose de naturel et inné comme respirer semblait être devenu difficile. Tous retenaient leur souffle et chacun cherchait à se fondre dans le décor pour sauver sa peau et éviter d'être repéré par le fauve affamé.

Mais le fauve en question n'avait d'yeux que pour Kagami...

Et soudainement, c'était comme si la gravité de la situation leur sautait au visage...

La réalité se rappelait à eux de la pire des façons.

« Aominecchi ! » S'écria Kise, qui recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits.

Mais les mots glissaient sur Aomine, sans l'atteindre.

Par chance, c'est à ce moment que son talkie-walkie, restée dans la poche avant de sa chemise, se mit à fonctionner.

« _Appel à toutes les unités... Je répète, appel à toutes les unités... Nous avons un Code Rouge à Shinjuku. Toutes les unités qui se trouvent dans le secteur doivent s'y rendre immédiatement... Deux hommes armés... prise d'otage en cours... Terminé._ »

Il y avait de la friture sur la ligne et l'appareil grésillait, mais malgré la mauvaise réception, Aomine attrapa son talkie et il répondit à son collègue.

« Ici _Irezumi_... Je me trouve dans le quartier de Shinjuku. Attends les coordonnées de l'attaque. Terminé A vous. »

 _Irezumi... ?_ Ce nom était... familier...

« _Bien reçu, Irezumi. T'envoie les coordonnées sur ton GPS. Tanaka et son équipe sont déjà sur les lieux. Je préviens Imayoshi. Terminé._ »

Calmement, Aomine rangea l'appareil et il se tourna vers Kagami.

« Désolé, je dois y aller... J'aurai bien aimé continuer à m'amuser toi, mais le devoir m'appelle... On se reverra, Cheveux de Feu... »

C'est alors que le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kagami, avant de quitter l'appartement sans se retourner. Le rouge ne put retenir ses tremblements de terreur plus longtemps. Toute cette situation l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne désirait le reconnaître et ses amis sortirent tous de leur torpeur en même temps. Le charme était rompu. Kise et Kuroko se précipitèrent vers Kagami pour le libérer mais... non seulement ce dernier était toujours menotté solidement à la chaise, mais en plus, celui qui possédait les clés venait de sortir comme un prince...

« Putain... détachez-moi ! » S'impatienta Kagami, qui ne sentait plus ses poignets tant la prise était serré.

« Merde... il faudrait une scie à métaux... » Murmura Kise.

Kuroko avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, rien à faire. Le blond avait sans doute raison, mais malheureusement pour Kagami, il ne se baladait pas avec un tel ustensile sur lui. A moins de posséder un magasin de bricolage ou de s'appeler Christian Grey, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un tel outil se trouve dans ses affaires...

« Bon sang... qu... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? » Demanda faiblement Himuro.

Apparemment, il venait de réaliser l'étendue de son erreur. Après tout, c'était LUI qui avait permis au grand méchant loup de pénétrer dans la bergerie... Tout était donc de sa faute... et il s'en voulait...

Terriblement.

« Taiga... tu saignes ! » Paniqua le brun.

« C'est pas mon sang... » Frissonna Kagami.

Effectivement, il s'agissait en réalité d'un petit cadeau d'adieu laissé par Aomine. Comme il était attentionné !

… Oui, non, pas vraiment..

Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au côté... morbide de la situation. Situation qui venait de les rattraper et de les heurter en les faisant sortir de leur zone de confort. En quelques secondes, tout avait basculé et à présent, ils payaient le prix de leur insouciance.

La fête était terminée pour de bon cette fois...

Garde la tête froide et son calme en toutes circonstances était l'une des qualités essentielles des pompiers. Mais là, même pour Kagami, c'était trop...C'était comme si... Aomine... ou le démon dessiné dans son dos... venait de lui dévorer l'âme...

Son regard...

Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier... L'air était subitement devenu glacial et les pupilles sombres du brun avaient cessé de briller. A l'intérieur, Kagami avait vu... non, plus « reconnu » la Mort... A cause de son métier, Kagami était amené à la côtoyer de près et il avait appris à s'en méfier. Alors il était catégorique sur cette sensation qui lui vrillait le cœur...

Pas de doute...

Le contrecoup retombait, tel un couperet acéré et Kagami réalisait... combien il l'avait échappé belle. Combien il avait frôlé des représailles sur le point de dégénérer, avec à la clé, une issue létale...

Peut-être que... les autres n'avaient rien senti... rien remarqué... Ou peut-être que si...

« Je suis désolé Taicchi... » S'excusa Kise, en épongeant le front du tigre avec une serviette en papier.

Kagami ne faisait pas le fier. Il se sentait souillé... et étrangement... mal...

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément morbide qui se dégageait d'Aomine...

Mais tout était allé si vite, comment être sûr ? Et plus important encore, il devait préserver ses amis. Pas la peine de les affoler.

« Je... je crois que nous avons une tenaille... ou quelque chose à la maison... Pas vrai, Atsushi ? Tu te souviens de la fuite d'eau le mois dernier... nous avons du démonter le siphon et... »

La voix chevrotante et aussi mal assuré qu'un poulet en promenade dans un KFC d'Himuro en disait long sur son état nerveux. Le frère de Taiga devait culpabiliser, comme le craignait ledit frère...

« On n'a qu'à aller chercher la boîte à outils et la ramener ici. » Proposa posément le géant.

« Oui, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour... dépanner... » Articula t-il difficilement.

Aïe... Himuro était en train de se laisser submerger par ses émotions... Mais heureusement pour eux, il se produisit un fait aussi inattendu que salvateur.

Par on ne sait quel miracle (merci l'auteure !) Alex parvint à sortir de sa chambre en s'étirant. Elle tira un peu sur l'élastique de sa culotte pour bien la remettre en place et elle bâilla doucement. Kagami était pourtant sûr de l'avoir enfermée dans la chambre, comment avait-elle fait pour sortir ?

« Bah alors, vous êtes pas contents de me voir de retour ? Vous en faites tous des têtes d'enterrement ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle paraissait surprise et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'elle avait été préservée de la scène surréaliste qui s'était déroulée ici il y a quelques minutes...

« Hé ho ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Je le connaissais ? »

Pas de réponse.

Bon... dans ce cas...

« Hmm... ? Taiga ? Pourquoi tu es menotté à cette chaise ? Gnaaa, je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes sans surveillance et vous faites n'importe quoi sans moi ! C'est pas juste ! »

« Ahaha tu vas rire mais... en fait il s'agit d'une blague qui est partie un peu plus loin que prévu et... disons qu'on a égaré la clé... C'est ballot hein ? » Mentit Kagami.

Histoire de détendre un peu l'ambiance. Parce que là... c'était limite s'ils n'allaient pas tous fondre en larmes d'un seul coup ! Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. L'ambiance était encore lourde... chargée de tension... et Kagami tenait à épargner sa professeur. Mais cette dernière avait de la ressource. Une fois de plus, elle démontra pourquoi c'était elle le maître, la femme d'expérience. Se baissant bien face aux menottes de Kagami, elle les étudia rapidement, puis, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle demanda à Kuroko d'aller lui chercher une fourchette.

Avec une minutie digne d'une cambrioleuse, Alex trafiqua l'un des bracelet et celui-ci céda rapidement, avec une facilité déconcertante, même !

« Et voilà ! Un vrai jeu d'enfant ! » Triompha la sublime blonde.

Les cinq garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Libre ! Enfin libre ! Kagami n'attendit pas pour masser ses poignets endoloris.

« Merci Alex ! Mais heu... comment t'as fait ? »

« Alalala ! Crois-moi Taiga, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ! Mais disons que... quand on s'est retrouvé attaché aussi souvent que moi, on est bien obligé d'apprendre deux ou trois astuces pour se libérer soi-même ! Et si par malheur on n'a pas les clés sous la main, dans ce cas rien ne vaut le bon vieux système D ! » Ricana t-elle en pinçant affectueusement la joue de son disciple.

Hmm... tout compte fait, Alex avait raison. Présenté comme ça, Kagami n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir...

Parce que... en récapitulant, il en arrivait à la conclusion qu'Alex avait l'habitude de se faire menotter... Alors plutôt « jeux pervers » ou « arrestations musclées » ? Sans aucun doute possible les deux, voire même les deux à la fois... Et rien que de l'imaginer, c'était le summum du traumatisme... surpassant même la scène causée précédemment par le connard de service. Aomine pouvait aller se rhabiller ! Ah ben ça tombait bien, puisque c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait !

Enfin, en tous cas, c'était la preuve qu'il y a toujours une solution à chaque problème ! D'autant plus quand on a la chance d'avoir une Alex dans sa vie !

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

Hmm... là, ça devenait coton (comme sa culotte à rayures)... Comment expliquer ? Un volontaire ? Apparemment, non...

« Hey ! Pourquoi vous tirez tous des tronches de vingt kilomètres tout à coup ? »

Mais Alex méritait bien quelques explications...

« C'est... à cause de moi... Taiga... il... je croyais que ce flic était... Mais en fait... non... »

« Tatsuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien compris ! »

Et en voyant les yeux de son frère s'emplir silencieusement de larmes, Kagami comprit qu'Himuro se sentait étouffé par le poids de ses mauvais choix et il ne pouvait pas le laisser porter ce fardeau. Ce serait injuste ! Il devait faire quelque chose, VITE ! Alors courageusement, il intervint, improvisant une explication hasardeuse :

« Non mais c'est très simple, Alex... En fait, c'est moi qui ai engagé ce type pour jouer au _strip teaser._.. Sauf que, comme c'était sensé être une surprise, je n'avais prévenu personne ! Alors quand il a débarqué... c'est parti un peu en _live_ , tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je lui avais demandé d'être le plus crédible possible et tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau, ahaha ! Tatsuya si tu voyais ta tête ! Et toi aussi, Kuroko ! Je vous ai bien eus ! »

Pour bien appuyer ses propos, Kagami partit alors dans un fou rire forcé...

« Attends... c'était... un canular ? »

Kagami jeta un regard vers Kise, pour implorer son aide. Il était effectivement crucial que le blond soutienne sa version des faits.

« Ahaha ! Mais oui ! Taigacchi dit la vérité, en fait, c'est moi qui lui ai présenté ! Comme je travaille dans des _clubs_ et tout ça... j'ai beaucoup de connaissances dans le monde de la nuit ! »

Et voici que les deux comparses se mirent à rire comme des débiles, de manière beaucoup trop exagérée pour être honnête, mais tout le monde n'y vit que du feu... ouf ! Non parce que, personne ne peut rire comme ça dans la vraie vie quoi... même pas le Joker !

« Oh... je vois, tout s'explique ! C'est pour cela que tu l'as appelé par son nom tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » Se souvint Himuro.

« Oui, voilà ! C'était pour lui faire signe de se calmer un peu... tout le monde commençait à flipper alors bon... je me suis dit que ça allait trop loin. On voulait vous effrayer un peu, bien-sûr, mais c'était juste pour faire le spectacle ! »

« Et... et le sang ? »

« C'est du faux, bien évidemment ! Du jus de tomate concentré ! Un truc vieux comme le monde ! » Sourit exagérément Kagami, en passant un bras autour du cou de Kise pour renforcer leur aspect complice.

« Oh zut ! Dire que j'ai raté ça ! Taiga, tu n'es qu'un vil farceur ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Alex-chin, c'était nul de toute façon... et en plus, ça faisait même un peu peur... »

« Oui, mais c'était le but, justement ! C'était pour me venger gentiment de votre implication dans ma vie sentimentale ! J'étais très gêné avant-hier en boîte de nuit, lorsque vous cherchiez à tous prix à me caser ! Alors, il fallait que je marque le coup pour vous dissuader de recommencer ! » Rougit Kagami.

C'était tellement gros... jamais ils n'allaient gober ça !

Sauf que... justement, plus c'est gros, plus ça passe, c'est bien connu !

« Je vois... Dans ce cas, c'est de bonne guerre...même s'il est vrai que tu t'es bien moqué de nous, Taiga ! Bon, normalement, j'aurai été en colère mais... quelque part, je suis rassuré aussi. Non parce que tu imagines la boulette, si j'avais glissé ces 10.000 yens dans le slip d'un véritable policier ! La honte ! Et j'aurai carrément pu finir au trou pour un truc pareil ! »

« Je te le confirme ! 'Tentative de corruption sur un agent des forces publiques dans l'exercice de ses fonctions', ça s'appelle ! » Annonça Alex de manière absolument naturelle.

« Heu... comment tu sais ça toi, d'abord ? Nope, _nevermind_... » Soupira Kagami, fatigué par les frasques de sa prof.

Sans doute y avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'elle se soit souvent retrouvée menottée...

« Au final, tu nous as donné une bonne leçon quand même... Ne t'en fais pas, le message est bien passé ! On n'essaiera plus de te forcer à te trouver quelqu'un, petit frère ! »

« Ah ben si ça a eu l'effet escompté, j'en suis ravi... Ca valait bien le coup de souffrir un peu. »

« N'empêche, pas cool à lui d'être parti dans te détacher avant... et le faux appel qu'il a reçu était vachement réaliste ! J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait se finir en faits divers tout cette histoire ! Bien joué ! »

« Je savais qu'il fallait que je mette le paquet pour que tu y crois, Tatsuya ! Tu es difficile à tromper, c'est pour ça qu'on a tout organisé, Kise et moi ! Ahaha ! Bien content que ma petite blague ait fonctionné et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... »

* * *

Après cet incident de parcours, la soirée se termina bien... heureusement ! Mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, en tous cas... Kagami était rassuré, il préférait voir Himuro faire la fête, plutôt que se morfondre, comme tout à l'heure... Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Aomine était réellement... brrr... ils n'étaient vraiment pas passés loin de la catastrophe, quand même.

Et à présent, le rouge était certain que son flic voisin ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt. Heureusement, Kagami avait les épaules solides. Il était prêt à accepter et à encaisser sa vengeance, aussi malsaine soit-elle... De toute façon, l'autre était policier, alors ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi... Il y avait des limites à son pouvoir et c'était une garantie suffisante pour Kagami. Quant à Kise et bien... son attitude de ce soir confirmait la bonne impression que Kagami avait eue sur lui. Le blond était une personne fiable, avenante, douce... Le petit-ami idéal... et Kagami ne demandait rien de mieux que pouvoir faire plus amplement connaissance avec lui.

Alex retourna se coucher en premier, puisqu'elle prenait un car très tôt le lendemain pour faire le tour du Japon. Himuro et Murasakibara suivirent rapidement, regagnant leur appartement peu avant deux heures du matin. Kise rentra également chez lui dans ces eaux-là. Quant à Kuroko, il insista pour rester et aider à ranger. De toute façon, étant maître d'école en maternelle, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Mais néanmoins et aussi généreuse que soit sa proposition, Kagami se doutait que son attitude cachait quelque chose...

Et cette impression s'avéra juste, lorsque, sac poubelle à la main pour se débarrasser des cadavres de gobelets en plastiques, Kuroko prit la parole.

« C'est quand même étrange... »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Kagami, de manière neutre.

« Je repensais à quelque chose... Un détail... »

« Hmm... ? »

« Ce _strip teaser_... Il avait le même nom de famille que ton voisin... »

Kagami se figea légèrement en entendant cela. Mais il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Ah bon, tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je n'ai rien remarqué moi... »

« Kise-kun l'a appelé 'Aominecchi' tout à l'heure, je suis catégorique... j'ai parfaitement bien entendu. »

Et Kuroko était le seul au courant, puisqu'il avait aidé Kagami à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de son voisin... Le fantôme n'était pas dupe.

« Vraiment ? J'ai pas fait gaffe... »

« C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence. »

Kuroko se redressa pour le fixer de son air inexpressif. Impossible de savoir ce qui passait par sa jolie petite tête... et ça avait le don de mettre Kagami extrêmement mal à l'aise. Peut-être encore plus mal à l'aise qu'Aomine. Parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à Kuroko. C'était comme si ses yeux bleus cristallins lisaient en lui.

« J'en sais rien, il ne doit pas être le seul à porter ce nom à Tokyo. Ce type était peut-être un cousin éloigné ou j'sais pas... »

« Hmm... C'est une possibilité, oui. »

« A croire que le destin m'en veut ! Ahaha ! » S'efforça de rire Kagami.

En espérant noyer le poisson.

« Peut-être. »

« En tous cas, merci d'être resté pour m'aider. Fiiiiou... Tu veux dormir ici ou... »

« Non, je te remercie. Je vais plutôt rentrer. Nigou m'attend à la maison. »

Nigou ? Brrr... c'était le sale chien de Kuroko. Une sorte de shiba inu plutôt collant, qui prenait un malin plaisir à courser Kagami dès qu'il le voyait. Kuroko adorait d'ailleurs plaisanter sur le fait que son chien était amoureux de Kagami et malgré le fait que le rouge ait changé d'eau de toilette, rien n'y faisait, l'animal revenait toujours à la charge. Or, quand on est cynophobe comme Kagami, c'est juste l'enfer...

« Ok, rentre bien alors. »

« Hai. A plus tard, Kagami-kun. »

Le roux raccompagna le bleu jusqu'à la porte et il le salua une dernière fois. Puis, il regagna son canapé et... s'écroula dedans... Il tremblait. La pression retombait finalement, plus besoin de faire semblant pour protéger les autres. Les événements de ce soir... l'avaient profondément choqué, même s'il avait fait bonne figure devant ses amis pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Cet Aomine était un authentique démon...

Comme celui qu'il avait tatoué dans le dos...

Et puis, à quoi rimait ce tatouage effrayant ? Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de yakuza des années 60... Ca faisait beaucoup d'informations à traiter pour le pauvre cerveau fatigué de Kagami. Le fait que l'autre soit flic, en plus, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose... A la moindre incartade, Kagami réalisa qu'il pourrait se retrouver en prison plus vite que prévu. Parce qu'il serait facile pour quelqu'un dont c'est le métier de fabriquer de fausses preuves et de l'inculper pour un crime imaginaire...

Comme si elle sentait que son maître était terrifié, la petite chatte ragdoll de Kagami lui grimpa sur les genoux.

« Hey... où t'étais passée ma fifille ? On ne t'a pas vue de la soirée... t'aimes pas quand y a trop de monde ici, hein ? Ou c'est l'autre flic à la con qui t'a fait peur ? Ouais... j'te comprends moi aussi il m'a mis grave les boules... » Avoua t-il en grattouillant la nuque poilue de l'animal.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à présent... Parce que cet énergumène vivait de l'autre côté du mur et Kagami se sentait à sa merci, comme pris au piège. Il allait peut-être REELLEMENT devoir songer à déménager, tous comptes faits... Aomine était quelqu'un de dangereux... il l'avait prouvé ce soir.

… Et encore, Kagami n'imaginait pas à quel point...

* * *

Tout aurait sans doute été plus facile si Kagami n'avait pas également ressenti une attirance presque... irrésistible pour le brun. C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait littéralement aimanté par l'autre. Et il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il avait beau se répéter qu'Aomine n'était qu'un enfoiré doublé d'un psychopathe, ça ne suffisait pas à faire taire ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Dès que le brun entrait dans son périmètre, c'était plus fort que lui, Kagami en avait la chair de poule. Une douce chaleur se nichait alors dans ses reins et sa peau se mettait à le picoter.

Et fatalement, ça ne loupa pas le lendemain...

Au petit matin, Kagami descendit ses poubelles et il en profita également pour faire quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici...

Il placarda une petite annonce à l'entrée de la résidence, petite annonce par laquelle il proposait ses services en matière de ménage, courses et autres petits travaux. Il était prêt à tout faire, sauf à promener les chiens, fallait pas pousser non plus hein, mais il avait remarqué que le bâtiment n'était habité que par des personnes très âgées.

La plupart avait du mal à se déplacer et effectuer les tâches quotidiennes était devenu quasiment impossible... C'est ainsi que Kagami, qui avait besoin d'un peu d'argent, avait décidé de rédiger cette petite annonce pour arrondir ses fins de mois sur son temps libre. Tout était parti de ce postulat de départ plutôt simple : là où il y a de l'offre, il y a forcément de la demande. En plus, il avait la chance de bien s'entendre avec ses voisins et il ne doutait donc pas du succès à venir de son entreprise.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'est à ce qu'un bras fort vienne se poser sur son épaule. Immédiatement, son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc. Une seule personne lui faisait cette effet... Et ce n'était même pas Kuroko, qui était pourtant si furtif que parfois, le rouge sursautait à son approche...

« Alors comme ça... on cherche du travail en tant que soubrette ? Fallait le dire tout de suite, J'ai plein de caleçons sales qui n'attendent que toi pour les laver... » Susurra Aomine, en frottant affectueusement son nez dans le cou de Kagami.

Le rouge ne put réprimer un frisson, mais très vite son instinct de survie reprit le dessus il repoussa le bras d'Aomine. Sourcils froncés et air dur, Kagami était prêt à en découdre.

« Va chier ! »

« Est-ce une façon de parler à son voisin ? Voisin policier de surcroît... Quel langage... »

Et bien loin d'être impressionné alors que pourtant, Kagami était d'une stature égale à la sienne, Aomine combla l'espace qui les séparait et il attrapa le menton de Kagami.

« Oh les vilaines cernes... Qui c'est qui a mal dormi hier soir, menotté à sa chaise... pas très confortable, hein ? »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour te libérer sans les clés. Décidément, tu es plein de ressources. T'es sûr que t'es pas un criminel ? En tous cas, tu m'impressionnes. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de t'impressionner, maintenant, dégage, j'aimerai passer ! »

Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il espérait franchement que Kagami allait se sentir flatté par ses paroles ou quoi ?

« Quelle agressivité... t'étais plus sympa hier soir. » Ricana t-il en louchant sur l'entrejambe de Kagami.

« Je t'ai demandé de me laisser passer... » Siffla encore Kagami, entre ses dents.

« Sinon quoi ? Ah je vois... ton truc à toi, c'est la gérontophilie...Tu préfères les vieux, en fait. Ca explique pourquoi tu ne veux pas bosser pour moi... mais torcher des pépés, ça, ça ne te dérange pas, par contre. »

Exaspéré, Kagami serra les poings et il chargea, avançant droit devant lui. Et autant dire qu'Aomine n'avait pas intérêt à se trouver sur son chemin. Mieux valait ignorer ce sac à merde...

« Hé là ! Une minute, on était en train de discuter... et tu veux déjà me quitter ? »

Le brun se dressa en travers de sa route. Kagami essaya de le contourner, mais Aomine bloquait l'accès au hall, en mode Gandalf : « Vous ne passerez pas ! »

« Pousse-toi ! » Cria Kagami en se précipitant sur lui cette fois.

Bien décidé à le faire lui-même. Mais cette fois, Aomine eut le dessus et il le plaqua férocement contre un mur. A nouveau, il redressa le menton du rouge et le força à le regarder, droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'étudier.

« Hmm... t'as vraiment des yeux extraordinaires, j'en avais jamais vu des comme ça avant... Cet éclat... et cette couleur... Ca me donne envie de te les arracher... »

« Espèce de... »

« Allez, viens faire le ménage chez moi, tu me dois bien ça... Après tout, c'est de ta faute si j'ai une attelle et c'est vraiment pas pratique pour jouer les fées du logis, j'te signale ! »

Pas que ce soit l'unique raison du désordre (non, du chaos même...) qui régnait chez le brun, mais...

« Bien fait pour toi, si tu crois en plus que je vais te prendre en pitié, tu te plantes complètement ! Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

« Le pire, c'est que c'est la main que j'utilise pour me donner du plaisir... » Souffla le brun, ignorant complètement sa proie.

« Bah t'as qu'à... te servir de l'autre... putain ! »

Kagami se débattait comme un beau diable. Mais Aomine avait une poigne terrible. On sentait qu'il était habitué à maîtriser des forcenés.

« Je préférerai que ce soit la tienne qui me caresse... »

La panique gagna Kagami quand il sentit les lèvres d'Aomine fureter dans sa nuque. Bon sang ! Il n'allait quand même pas le... ici... ? Dans le hall ? Quoique... ça ne l'avait pas gêné l'autre soir... En attendant, toutes les cellules du corps de Kagami lui hurlaient « DANGER » ! Il devait IMPERATIVEMENT se dégager. Peut-être qu'un coup de genou bien placé lui offrirait quelques secondes de répit nécessaire et... le rouge arma donc sa jambe mais...

« C'est très vilain de faire ça. » Le réprimanda Aomine, en le bloquant fermement.

Et merde ! Il avait vu le coup venir ! Mais Kagami était pressé... Car l'équipe de basket de la caserne l'attendait pour le fameux affrontement contre les policiers du district !

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries... j'ai un... match... dans quelques heures... et j'dois aller me préparer ! »

« Un match ? » S'étonna Aomine.

Tiens ? Aurait-il réussi à capter son attention ?

Kagami n'eut pas le loisir de le savoir car...

« Kagami-kun, tout va bien ? » Demanda une voix fluette, derrière eux.

Il s'agissait d'une des voisines des deux zigotos. Une petite dame charmante, qui avait tendance à souvent égarer ses lunettes. Mais pas cette fois. Dieu merci, pas cette fois... !

« Heu... oui... bonjour, Nijima-san... »

« Oh, Aomine-san est là aussi. » Sourit la dame.

Ouf, sauvé ! Aomine n'allait pas oser lui faire du mal devant témoin, quand même ? Quoique... ça ne l'avait pas empêché hier de... Kagami se tendit à cette idée ! Mais contre toute attente, Aomine salua la dame en retour.

« Bonjour, M'dame, belle journée pour promener son chien, pas vrai ? »

Son... chien ? Oh MERDE ! Kagami avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Effectivement, la vieille femme tenait son caniche au bout d'une laisse. Le délicieux petit blagueur décida même d'aller embêter Kagami. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et il remua la queue comme un foufou pour montrer qu'il était ravi de voir Kagami...

Ce à quoi le rouge répondit en se JETANT littéralement dans les bras d'Aomine.

Bah ouais, ses deux phobies étaient réunies au même endroit pour le tourmenter et entre la peste et le choléra, le choix était vite fait ! Autant dire qu'Aomine accueillit ce geste désespéré avec un peu d'étonnement...

« Viens ici Kobe-chan ! Tu fais peur à Kagami-kun. Bonne journée. » Fit la dame en s'éloignant avec son rejeton maléfique.

Kagami, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Aomine, se redressa alors et ROUGE VIF, il repoussa Aomine comme la première tsundere venue ! En tous cas, cette rencontre fortuite lui avait sauvé la mise !

« Ahaha ! Tu plaisantais pas la dernière fois... T'as vraiment peur des clébards. »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Mais je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

Kagami eut un regain de couleur à ces mots. Pourquoi... Aomine lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Un coup il l'énervait jusqu'à plus soif et la minute d'après, il faisait fondre son cœur comme personne...

« Enfin bref... si t'es à la bourre, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

Il sourit et alors que Kaga soupirait de le voir enfin lâcher l'affaire, une paire de lèvres affamées s'empara des siennes... La langue du brun vint danser avec la sienne en un ballet érotique plein de douceur. Douceur... inattendue de la part d'Aomine. Qui aurait cru qu'il soit capable d'embrasser comme ça, sans agressivité ?

« Hmm... ! »

Kagami céda sous la surprise, mais rapidement, ce fut le brun qui mit fin au baiser.

« C'est pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton match... A mon avis, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Et sur ce, Aomine s'éloigna avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Laissant Kagami, interdit.

Le rouge se lécha les lèvres pour... effacer le goût d'Aomine ? Il ne savait plus très bien... en tous cas, il n'arrivait définitivement pas à cerner le brun... Que voulait-il ? Lui foutre une peur bleue ou le... Hmm... peut-être bien les deux... ça expliquerait son comportement retors... et ses brusques changements d'humeur...

* * *

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, Kagami venait de terminer son échauffement. Il avait revêtu son maillot floqué d'un flamboyant numéro « 10 » cousu à la main par ses soins. Un peu de basket allait lui faire le plus grand bien, parce que le basket, c'est la vie et tous les soucis s'envolent avec le ballon.

Il retrouva donc ses coéquipiers au complet sur le parquet du gymnase loué pour l'occasion, prêt à se débattre comme un fauve. Il n'avait qu'une hâte croiser le fer avec ce mystérieux adversaire hyper doué ! D'après Kiyoshi, il s'agissait du numéro « 5 » et le capitaine lui avait demandé de se charger de lui, justement.

Mais lorsque l'équipe des policiers fit également son entrée...

Quelque chose se déchira dans son poitrail.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'avait rien vu venir... Mais cette sensation... elle ne le trompait jamais...

Ce malaise récurrent... Cet étouffement... qui vous prend à la gorge...

Pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

« Hey Tai ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » S'exclama le joueur à la voix de velours qui courait vers lui.

Aomine Daiki.

Portant le maillot numéro « 5 » de la _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departement._

« Oh, tu le connais, Kagami ? »

« Hélas. » Siffla Kagami entre ses dents.

Et Aomine de trottiner vers lui, comme si de rien n'était en affichant son plus bel air innocent ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, encore ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Le railla le rouge.

Aomine l'attrapa à nouveau par le cou et il l'embarqua à l'écart des autres joueurs quelques instants.

« T'as pas l'air content de me voir... Moi qui espérai t'avoir manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu... »

« Et puis quoi encore ! A quoi tu joues, putain ? »

« Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris... T'es pas idiot à ce point, quand même ? Je joue dans l'équipe de la police, surprise ! »

« Tss... j'aurai du m'en douter... »

Il avait la poisse, vraiment. Où qu'il aille, cet enfoiré finissait toujours par le trouver... Pire qu'une balise argos !

« Ca n'a pas été facile de convaincre mon Capitaine de me laisser jouer, malgré ma main blessée... Et à mon avis, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour toi que je parte avec un handicap... sinon, j'aurai été impossible à stoper. »

« T'as trop confiance en toi mec, c'est pas possible... Comment tu veux gagner avec ta main en vrac ? C'est juste impossible ! »

« T'en fais pas pour moi et inquiète-toi plutôt pour ton joli petit cul. Parce que quand je t'aurai défoncé sur le terrain, c'est autre chose que je vais défoncer juste après... »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » Répliqua Kagami, pas impressionné du tout.

« C'est très simple, on n'a qu'à pimenter un peu les choses... »

« Je t'écoute. Mais n'espère pas que je vais te laisser gagner, uniquement parce que tu portes une attelle. Ce serait contraire à l'esprit sportif et j'attends ce match depuis des semaines. » Prévint-il.

« Je ne te demande rien de tel, rassure-toi... mais pour que toi et moi on puisse se donner à fond sans regret, je te propose l'arrangement suivant : si tu gagnes, je te laisse tranquille. Pour toujours. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, alors...»

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je me fous de ce que tu vas dire, parce que c'est MON équipe qui va gagner, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors économise donc ta salive. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Qui a trop confiance en lui, maintenant ? »

« Hmpff... ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ce que tu désires, mais bon... dis toujours pour voir ce que tu vas perdre... » Se ravisa le rouge.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à le savoir, de toute façon parce que...

Impossible.

Impossible qu'Aomine soit meilleur que lui au basket. Le basket, c'était tout pour Kagami et s'il n'avait pas eu cette rupture des ligaments croisés à la fac, il serait sans doute passé pro à l'heure qu'il était. En plus, il avait des comptes à régler avec Aomine et c'était l'occasion parfaite de le faire. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

« Si c'est moi qui gagne, tu deviendras mon esclave... je veux dire mon « employé » de maison jusqu'à ce que mon poignet se soit remis. Et bien entendu, tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai gratuitement et avec toute la bonne volonté qui te caractérise. »

« Ahahaha ! Bah voyons ! Et pourquoi pas en portant une tenue de soubrette, tant que tu y es ? »

« Avec talons hauts, jupette et bas blancs ? »

« Mais ouais ! Et string en dentelle et tablier aussi ! La totale, quoi ! »

« Ca me va... Je raterai ça pour rien au monde. J'avais prévu d'y aller doucement avec toi, au départ du moins, mais là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... J'espère que t'es prêt, parce que j'ai VRAIMENT envie de voir ça... Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour me retenir. »

« Mais j'y compte bien ! Est-ce qu'il faudra que je t'appelle « _Master_ » aussi ? » Ironisa le tigre.

« Evidemment, putain, ouais ! » S'enthousiasma le brun.

Non mais vraiment, il ne doutait jamais de rien ce type ?

« Dans tes rêves, sale pervers... Je vais te mettre la rouste de ta vie... »

« Pas si je te la colle en premier. »

Et Kagami n'était plus très sûr de quoi ils parlaient, vu le ton libidineux employé par Aomine.

Mais bon, hein, ça ne restait qu'un détail... Ca n'avait même aucune espèce d'importance...

Puisqu'il allait gagner, de toute manière.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Pas vrai... ?

* * *

 **Ahaha ! END OF THE GAME !  
**

 **Ou plutôt début du game... Des pronostics ? Je vous avais déjà bien teasé avec ce fameux match dans les chapitres précédents. Le voici donc, enfin, presque. Reste à l'écrire et je le confesse, c'est loin d'être mon point fort... J'espère y parvenir, malgré tout !**

 **Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De l'évolution de la situation ? Il me tarde de lire vos commentaires !**

 **Je m'excuse d'ailleurs auprès de celles que j'ai "embêtées" à savoir LA LIGUE DES FANFICTEUSES EXTRAORDINAIRES (Lawiki, Scorpio no Caro et Vyersdra), pour obtenir quelques conseils... Voyez-vous, pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'étais bloquée hier. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire réagir Aomine durant le strip tease... et puis, finalement, l'idée m'est venue pendant la nuit ! (comme quoi le proverbe qui dit que "la nuit porte conseil", c'est pas des conneries !) Alors merci quand même pour votre aide ! C'est bon de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un pour nous remotiver !**

 **Petite précision : "Irezumi" désigne l'art ancestral du tatouage japonais traditionnel. Oh ! Je viens de lâcher un gros indice là, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vais essayer de m'ateler sans tarder au prochain chapitre de "Magical Dick" qui va bientôt fêter ses 1 an ! DIIIINGUE ! Si j'aurai su, j'aurai pas v'nu ! Naan je dec' !**

 **Bises et n'oubliez pas de vous exprimer, c'est important ! J'essaie de tenir compte de vos remarques et autres souhaits, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà noté.**

 **A très vite !**


	7. Call me Master !

**Salut à toutes !**

 **Olalalalala ! Un peu plus et je ne tenais pas mes délais avec ce chapitre ! Heureusement, le voici, tout beau, tout chaud, à peine sorti de son four cérébral ET dans les temps :D**

 **Si c'est pas merveilleux ça ?**

 **Allez, pas de résumé cette fois et trève de bavardage, je vous laisse directement avec ce chapitre qui m'a été pas mal réclamé. (même sur mes autres fics, c'est dire l'attente qu'il semblait susciter ahaha !) Mais tout de que je peux en dire, c'est que vous aviez majoritairement vu juste sur le résultat du match Pompiers VS Flics ! (et le titre de ce chapitre est un SPOIL vachement discret...)  
**

 **Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre et à me laisser d'adorables reviews !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

« Tu regardes un peu trop de ce côté... Que peut-il bien y avoir de si intéressant, pour te captiver à ce point ? » Murmura une voix douce derrière lui.

Kagami sursauta en sentant un bras se poser nonchalamment sur son épaule.

Ce n'était pas Aomine, qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté du terrain. Ni même Kuroko, pourtant champion toute catégorie des apparitions fantomatiques...

« Putain Shinji, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te faufiler comme ça derrière moi ! »

… et pour cause, puisque le fameux Shinji frôlait les deux mètres de haut, contrairement à l'enseignant d'école maternelle qui faisait office de meilleur ami pour Kagami... Incroyable que ce grand gaillard parvienne à être aussi furtif avec une taille aussi conséquente...

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que tu aimais bien sentir quelqu'un dans ton dos... »

Façon très subtile de faire allusion aux préférences sexuelles du roux, qui soupira de dépit.

Shinji Miura n'était autre que le talentueux _shooting guard_ de la brigade. Et accessoirement, une véritable **PLAIE**. Peut-être pas du niveau d'Aomine (qui confinait au "divin"), mais disons qu'il avait ses « moments » lui aussi.

Grand (forcément, je l'ai même déjà dit !), plutôt mince et peu musclé pour un pompier, des traits féminins et un ravissant petit nez en trompette, Shinji attirait tous les regards sur lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés en brosse, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un ado tout juste sorti du lycée.

Il n'était donc pas très vieux, ni très expérimenté non plus (ça allait bien souvent de paire...), ayant à peu près le même âge que Kagami.

Et, curieux hasard, tout comme lui, il était _gay_.

Mais contrairement à Kagami - et même s'il ne rechignait pas à taper de temps en temps dans le vivier « classique » - Shinji s'était fait une spécialité de coucher avec les mecs mariés. ET hétéros. Il n'aimait rien autant que détourner ces messieurs du "droit chemin", comme il s'en vantait souvent. Lors de ses parties de "chasse", son sourire mutin et ses œillades de biche aux abois avaient très souvent raison des mâles les plus enfoncés dans le déni.

Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable briseur de ménages professionnel.

Le jeune homme scrutait donc le terrain à la recherche d'une potentielle future proie parmi les membres de l'équipe adverse. Et irrépressiblement, son regard fut comme aimanté vers la gauche, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Kagami. En effet, le rouge commençait à bien connaître les habitudes et les goûts de son collègue en matière d'hommes et bien vite, les deux soldats du feu se retrouvèrent à regarder dans la même direction et plus précisément, la même personne...

« Dis-moi... ce flic là-bas, ce ne serait pas PILE ton type de mecs, par hasard ? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois fiché sur le visage.

Pas besoin d'être sorti de _Todai_ pour deviner que le châtain parlait d'Aomine, le seul, l'unique et accessoirement voisin de son état. Voisin baiseur, de surcroît. Mais à sa décharge, il fallait tout de même bien admettre que l'amateur de grosses poitrines était plutôt beau garçon, tranchant nettement avec les autres policiers. On ne remarquait d'ailleurs que lui, tant sa présence était puissante. Et pour ne rien gâcher, ledit Aomine occupait en permanence les pensées du rouge depuis presque un mois entier. Alors il était d'autant plus difficile pour Kagami de détourner le regard de cet énergumène et ce, malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ce qui ne devait pas le rendre très objectif, à vrai dire... Bien entendu, le fait qu'ils avaient parié un peu plus tôt sur l'issue du match n'aidait pas vraiment Kagami à l'ignorer... Pire, cela ne faisait qu'attiser le brasier obsessionnel que Kagami nourrissait déjà à l'encontre son voisin.

« Pas de celui-ci. »

Putain... pourquoi fallait-il que l'univers tout entier se ligue constamment pour lui rappeler à quel point, justement, Aomine était TOUT A FAIT son genre de gars ? C'était comme si Kagami ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans tomber sur cet emmerdeur public, son corps parfait et sa démarche féline. Même sa tenue de basket lui allait trop bien, de sorte qu'on ne voyait que lui sur le terrain et le match n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé.

Quelle foutue ironie du sort !

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour craquer. Au contraire. Et si par malheur, Aomine s'avérait être le dernier mec sur Terre, Kagami se fit immédiatement la promesse solemnelle de ne jamais s'abaisser à coucher avec le brun pour autant. Ce serait même plutôt un motif recevable pour carrément se tourner vers les singes... De toute façon, la différence entre Aomine et les autres primates était vraiment minime, alors... pourquoi s'en priver ?

« Ah non ? Je l'aurai pourtant juré ! Dans ce cas... ça ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance avec lui ? » Poursuivit Shinji, en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, comme un prédateur.

« Fais-toi plaisir. » Céda Kagami, un peu contrarié malgré tout.

Mais il fut vite rassuré en constatant qu'Aomine n'avait d'yeux que pour lui...

Erf rassuré ? Naaaaan ! Et dire qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner durant tout le match, parce que Kiyoshi avait insisté pour que Kagami le marque à la culotte...

Ouais, pas de doute, le tigre était officiellement maudit. Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui devait lui en vouloir très, très fort. En terminant de s'échauffer, Kagami constata avec joie qu'Himuro était venu assister au match. Ce soutien moral supplémentaire ne serait certainement pas de trop, comme l'arbitre leur fit soudainement signe de se rassembler sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi.

Kiyoshi se chargea de l'entre deux avec un flic assez costaud et Aomine ne regarda même pas la balle pour savoir qui avait eu le dessus. Non, Monsieur était plus occuper à déshabiller Kagami des yeux. Et il en fut ainsi pendant toute la partie. Même pendant les pauses, Aomine laissait son regard vagabonder sur le banc adverse. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Kiyoshi n'avait pas menti. La réputation du brun était fondée : Aomine était rapide comme l'éclair et doté d'une technicité également remarquable, bien que peu conventionnelle. Jamais Kagami n'avait vu quelqu'un jouer de la sorte, même aux U.S.A. C'était comme si le je-m'en-foutisme d'Aomine s'exprimait jusque dans ses gestes sportifs et mêlé à son agressivité habituelle, le cocktail était aussi improbable que fatal.

Rien ni personne ne semblait en mesure d'arrêter Aomine dès que le ballon lui tombait entre les mains. Ses coéquipiers usaient et abusaient d'ailleurs de cet avantage, en concentrant l'essentiel de leurs passes sur le basané. Et des talents, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans l'équipe des policiers. Il y avait ce grand blond peroxydé, qui faisait office de pilier et jouait majoritairement en défense.

Kagami n'avait pas retenu son nom, mais sa grande gueule résonnait autoritairement dans le gymnase. Il occupait le même poste que Kiyoshi et il donna bien du fil à retordre à Kagami, en bloquant fréquemment ses tirs. Mais c'était sans conteste leur _point guard_ (et capitaine) qui était le plus dangereux et problématique. Bien planqués derrière d'épaisses lunettes carrés, ses petits yeux de fouine semblaient pourtant ne rater aucun détail. Il donnait l'impulsion, rythmant le jeu et les placements de ses coéquipiers avec _maestria_.

Ce type était partout. Littéralement. Il excellait dans les contres et la récupération des ballons. Dès qu'un pompier tentait une passe vers Kagami, ce mec se trouvait là, sur leur trajectoire, pour intercepter la balle ! Quant à Aomine, son aura de compétiteur était asphyxiante. Tel un conquérant, son charisme naturel semblait se révéler davantage sur le terrain. La défense des soldats du feu peinait face à lui, parce qu'il était comme un incendie violent et ravageur, impossible à circonscrire. Kagami non plus ne parvenait pas à le maîtriser, malgré son entêtement.

Le brun était au dessus, physiquement.

Il fallait dire que Kagami était plus trapu, plus lourd dans ses déplacements, là où Aomine était plus explosif et furtif. Il n'était donc pas rare que le policier réussisse à mettre plusieurs joueurs dans le vent lors de ses accélérations aussi soudaines que puissantes. Mais une fois face au panier, c'était encore pire. Non seulement il ne faiblissait pas, mais en plus, sa précision – sans doute héritée de son maniement des armes à feu – faisait mouche à chaque fois. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette teigne semblait capable de tirer de n'importe quelle position, dans n'importe quel angle, sans jamais louper sa cible. Kagami aurait pensé qu'avec une main « en moins », le brun serait moins redoutable, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa réputation de prodige n'était pas usurpée. Loin de là.

Il survolait réellement la rencontre, ne laissant que peu de chance aux pompiers épuisés et abattus par son talent. Seuls Kagami et Kiyoshi tenaient bon, lui opposant une vaine résistance. Car le résultat du match paraissait avoir été décidé d'avance. Malgré leurs efforts, le tigre et ses coéquipiers ne faisaient clairement pas le poids. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, tant la différence de niveau était insurmontable entre eux et Aomine. Et chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait semblait enfoncer un peu plus cette vérité à coups de marteau, dans le crâne de Kagami. Pourtant, le rouge n'était pas du genre à se soumettre. Mais là, il se sentait dépassé, surpassé, même.

Quand le coup de sifflet final sonna ENFIN le glas de leur défaite écrasante, Kagami s'écroula en sueur.

De soulagement.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé qu'un match prenne fin.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Aomine se tenait face à lui, le surplombant avec toute la souplesse et la force caractéristiques d'une panthère noire. Impitoyable, le brun venait de le dévorer. Et lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Kagami ne sut si c'était par fierté ou par rancœur qu'il la repoussa sèchement. Il en voulait à Aomine. Le beau policier n'avait pourtant pas démérité, ni volé sa victoire, mais Kagami savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour digérer cette cuisante et humiliante défaite. Son amour propre en avait pris un coup, mais plus que cela, c'était surtout la réalisation profonde des conséquences que cela impliquait, qui transperça ses poumons :

Il allait devoir se prêter aux fantasmes les plus malsains d'Aomine.

C'était la sentence de sa défaite.

Le sourire cruel d'Aomine abondait d'ailleurs en ce sens, signe que le brun ne comptait certainement pas faire une croix sur son prix. Le gage tenait toujours, plus que jamais même et Aomine était prêt à recevoir cette offrande sacrifiée sur l'autel de l'amour propre. De là à dire que c'était ce qui lui avait donné la motivation à repousser ses limites, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Que Kagami n'hésita pas à franchir mentalement, tant il était évident qu'Aomine savourait sa victoire au goût de miel...

Et franchement, Kagami ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois. Son sens de l'honneur lui incombait de respecter les termes de son pari, même s'ils étaient clairement en sa défaveur. Tandis que d'un autre côté, il était terrorisé. Pourtant Kagami était du genre difficile à impressionner... mais il savait que son voisin était capable de tout et qu'il ne cracherait certainement pas sur une occasion aussi BELLE de le traîner dans la fange pour son propre plaisir.

Cependant et contre toute attente, le brun ne prononça pas la moindre petite phrase assassine suite à sa victoire. Mieux encore, il félicita le roux pour sa ténacité et il s'en retourna à ses vestiaires en trottinant gaiement et en fouettant les fesses de certains de ses équipiers à l'aide d'une serviette. Avec tout le raffinement qu'on lui connaissait, bien entendu.

Kagami cligna des yeux, incrédule. Se pourrait-il qu'Aomine ait oublié son gage ? Ou qu'il n'était pas sérieux quant à l'exécution de ce pari ? Kagami avait peine à y croire mais malgré tout... les faits étaient là. Il se décida donc à regagner à son tour ses vestiaires. Les pompiers affichaient tous une mine grave, se regardant uniquement en chien de faillance, dans un silence de plomb. Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir aussi abattus, mais compte tenu de la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée aujourd'hui, leur réaction était plutôit normale.

Pourtant, leur équipe était forte.

Ils s'étaient tous entraînés dur pour en arriver là et brusquement, en à peine quelques minutes, des mois d'effort avaient été réduits en poussière. Le pire étant sûrement qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Jusqu'ici, les matchs avaient été facilement gagnés, leur équipe dominant complètement les autres. Alors personne n'aurait pu prédire cette victoire de la part des policiers. Rien ne l'annonçait. La défaite n'en était que plus amère. D'ordinaire, les vestiaires résonnaient de leurs cris de joie et tous soulevaient Kagami pour le jeter en l'air et fêter ses exploits.

Mais pas cette fois.

Et malgré l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ses épaules, Kagami avait froid...

Il s'était mis un peu à l'écart sous la douche, se sentant personnellement responsable de cette défaite. C'était ridicule et injustifié, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas penser autrement puisque c'était lui qui était chargé du marquage d'Aomine, leur principal obstacle. Et Aomine avait marqué plus de cinquante points durant ce match, exacerbant l'échec de Kagami.

Putain ! Les autres comptaient sur lui...!

Le tigre fut d'ailleurs l'un des derniers à s'éterniser dans le gymnase. Ses collègues se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux de la honte pour rejoindre leurs familles. Mais Kagami n'avait pas de famille, lui. Juste Himuro qui l'attendait probablement dehors. A moins qu'il n'ait préféré rentrer lui aussi, vu la défaite monumentale des pompiers. Et l'eau brûlante qui ruisselait sur les muscles tendus par l'effort de Kagami était particulièrement délassante, un peu comme si elle le lavait de ses péchés. Se courbant légèrement pour laisser l'eau couler librement sur son dos, il appuya ses mains sur le mur carrelé face à lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt pour profiter de la sensation étouffante engendrée par la vapeur d'eau.

Et il ne pensa plus à rien.

Sa tête se vida...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Exaspéré, il ne se donna même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et il serra un peu la mâchoire, avant de cracher comme une mise en garde :

« Shinji... tire-toi ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Le châtain n'avait pas du parvenir à ses fins avec Aomine, alors il venait se consoler avec Kagami. Et le rouge avait horreur d'être le second choix ! Sans compter que son collègue n'était pas vraiment son premier choix à lui non plus, pour parler franchement...

« Shinji ? Ohhhh... tu parles de la grande folle qui ressemble à une asperge avec des cheveux ? Ouais, je l'ai croisé en venant ici et il m'a dit où te trouver. Mais il a fallu que je lui lâche mon numéro de téléphone pour ça... alors t'as une dette de plus envers moi... que je compte bien me faire rembourser immédiatement... » Annonça une voix rauque derrière lui.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent d'effroi.

Cette voix...

Cette sensation de danger...

Pas de doute, c'était bien...

« Aomine... ! »

D'un geste sec, Kagami se dégagea de l'étreinte et il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire...

Et bon sang.

Aomine était là, dans toute sa glorieuse et insolente beauté. Son armure de muscles couleur pain d'épice donnait envie de lécher cette peau que Kagami se rappelait légèrement piquante. Et bien entendu, le brun était totalement nu. L'eau cascadait magnifiquement sur les creux et les courbes athlétiques de son corps, le rendant encore plus sexy si cela était possible. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet enfoiré soit si odieusement attirant ? Le rouge essaya de garder les yeux bien fixés sur ceux de son voisin, pour les empêcher de dériver au sud.

Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Comme pour se rendre plus impressionnant et laisser le langage de son corps parler, Kagami bomba le torse d'un air menaçant. Un peu à la manière d'un coq qui défendrait ses poules face à un rival un peu trop téméraire. Sauf que là, la seule chose que Kagami avait à protéger était son cul, étant donné qu'il avait déjà perdu son honneur durant la partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Question qu'il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posée, tant la réponse était d'une logique implacable. D'ailleurs, son adversaire ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire, il s'approcha même de lui, débordant de vanité.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. J'ai très envie de te frotter le dos. Et tout ce qui me passera à portée de main. »

Mais au lieu de reculer, ce qui le placerait en position de victime, Kagami avança vers Aomine, d'un pas déterminé. Leurs torses se frôlèrent, puis entrèrent en collision. De l'électricité flottait dangereusement dans l'air, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment en un orage dévastateur.

« Et bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas, alors je te conseille de dégager d'ici. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me sortir de cette douche toi-même ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien. » Acquiesça Kagami sans rompre le contact.

« Je doute que tu y parviennes. Mais tu peux toujours essayer, j'aimerai assez voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre... »

« Le seul truc que tu vas te prendre, c'est mon poing dans ta sale gueule de con. »

« Ohoh ! Mais c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux le _Kitty Cat_... »

Aomine leva un instant les mains en l'air pour faire croire qu'il se rendait, mais c'était plus pour se moquer de Kagami qu'autre chose, en réalité. Et bien vite, cela se confirma quand le ton de sa voix redevint plus grave et sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça s'passe aux _States_ , mais sache qu'ici, au Japon, frapper un flic n'est jamais une bonne idée... Alors, t'as toujours envie de le faire, malgré ma mise en garde ? »

Les deux hommes engagèrent un combat de regard qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait disposé à perdre. Kagami n'était pas un lâche, ni même un froussard. Ce type ne lui inspirait que fureur et dégoût, mais pas au point d'éviter de lui coller une, si ? En tous cas, le besoin s'en faisait cruellement ressentir en cet instant. Et concrètement, qu'est-ce que Kagami risquait à passer l'action ? Finir sa nuit en garde à vue ? Atterrir en cellule ? Avoir un casier judiciaire ? Tout cela n'était rien comparé à l'IMMENSE satisfaction que le contact de ses phalanges avec la jugulaire trop carrée de ce connard, lui procurerait.

Il serra donc le poing, nerveusement, se tâtant mentalement à le laisser partir à la rencontre d'Aomine.

« Tu sais, si t'as tellement envie de jouer à la savonnette dans les douches, pas besoin d'aller en taule pour ça... Tu n'as qu'à la laisser tomber et je serai ravi de la ramasser pour toi... » Souffla le brun de sa voix la plus séductrice.

Hmm... Il venait sans doute de comprendre que Kagami était diablement sérieux et prêt à s'attirer des ennuis, si cela pouvait lui permettre de le frapper avant. Alors Aomine changea de stratégie. Sa main caressa avec prudence le bras du rouge et le poing de Kagami se desserra, comme par magie.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Se penchant légèrement, le policier brossa ses lèvres charnues dans le creux du cou de son otage et Kagami ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Bien-sûr que tout au fond de lui, il avait envie de cela... depuis un moment déjà... les mois de frustration sexuelle accumulée et la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard du brun semblaient à présent indissociables, courant dans ses veines comme une drogue irrésistible et instable. Discerner les émotions était devenu impossible et Kagami n'essaya même pas. Il attira simplement son bourreau contre lui, posant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour une embrassade passionnée.

Non... il ne fallait pas...

Par quelle sorcellerie Aomine parvenait-il toujours à avoir raison de lui ? Kagami n'était pourtant pas faible... mais quelque chose chez cet homme résonnait en lui, créant une puissante attirance.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer, Kagami réalisa soudainement que le bras soit-disant blessé d'Aomine était tout à coup bien mobile. Certes, jamais le brun n'avait dit qu'il était cassé. Il s'en était d'ailleurs bien servi hier pendant son _strip tease_ improvisé, mais c'était comme si Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le manipuler pour le mettre dans son lit. Et Kagami détestait cela par dessus tout. Il n'était pas un jouet. Ni une marionnette sans volonté.

Et ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop son ex...

« Ton bras est trempé. » Lui fit donc remarquer le tigre qui revenait peu à peu à lui, malgré les baisers incisifs d'Aomine.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun semblait tout aussi doué pour lui faire perdre la tête, que pour lui faire perdre toute forme de patience.

« On s'en fout... »

Se faire battre à plate couture par un mec qui avait un bras invalide était déjà suffisamment dégradant comme cela. Mais que le type en question ait réussi à lui faire avaler cette couleuvre, alors qu'en vérité, son poignet se portait parfaitement bien, serait bien la dernière chose qu'il réussirait à lui faire avaler avant _LONGTEMPS_... Dire que Kagami avait même ressenti de la culpabilité d'avoir blessé Aomine de la sorte... alors qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien et une fois de plus, le flic le menait par le bout de nez. Il ne restait donc plus à Kagami qu'à le mener par le bout d'autre chose, dans ce cas. Chacun son tour.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes...

Jouant le jeu, Kagami réclama un baiser enflammé et il jouta avec la langue d'un Aomine bien trop heureux d'accéder à sa requête. Tandis que le policier baissait sa garde, Kagami, lui, baissa sa main et l'envoya serpenter le long de ce corps sculptural. Aomine écarta même légèrement les cuisses en signe d'approbation et Kagami localisa facilement sa proie. Ses doigts effleurèrent deux joyaux ronds et lisses qu'il flatta en douceur. Ce traitement de faveur sembla plaire à Aomine qui frissonna et approfondit encore leur baiser humide.

Mais ce ne fut réellement que lorsque Kagami s'empara du sexe gorgé de désir d'Aomine que ce dernier abdiqua complètement. La reddition fut totale et un instant, Kagami eut un _flash_ mental de son ex-fiancé dans une position similaire. Lui aussi adorait que le roux s'occupe de lui ainsi. Tous les hommes étaient les mêmes, décidément. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de sang dans le corps pour pouvoir irriguer à la fois leur cerveau ET leur bite. Tant mieux, car dans le cas présent, ça arrangeait foutrement le tigre.

Le roux massa donc soigneusement la longue hampe entre ses doigts experts, arrachant d'authentiques feulements de chatte en chaleur à son voisin. Puis, lorsqu'il estima qu'Aomine était assez détendu - ou plutôt « tendu » - il passa à la seconde et ultime phase de son plan. S'arrachant à la bouche avide du brun, Kagami recula subitement, non pas pour le laisser respirer, mais plutôt pour étouffer le membre toujours prisonnier de sa main.

FORT.

Comme le pis d'une vache que l'on serait en train de traire. Il fallait une sacrée poigne pour empêcher le lait de remonter dans le pis et dans son ranch du Texas, le grand-père de Kagami lui avait enseigné comment s'y prendre. Maîtrisant à présent cette technique ancestrale, Kagami n'aurait jamais imaginé s'en servir un jour de manière aussi détournée, mais cette initiative sembla efficace, lui rappelant même une vieille série qu'il regardait parfois dans son enfance, _Xena The Warrior Princess_ , dans laquelle l'héroïne pouvait d'une simple pression du doigt bloquer l'afflux sanguin dans une partie du corps de sa victime, la privant ainsi d'oxygène à sa guise. C'était un peu le même principe ici et Kagami savait que s'il continuait à concentrer sa force à cet endroit de l'anatomie d'Aomine, son sexe n'allait pas tarder à devenir tout bleu et peut-être même, qui sait, à tomber.

Peu satisfait de ce retournement de situation, Aomine grogna pour signifier son désaccord. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit te frapper, ça pourrait laisser des traces, mais en ce qui concerne ta queue, c'est différent. Quelque chose me dit que tes collègues n'auront aucun mal à croire à une fracture accidentelle, intervenue en t'astiquant un peu trop vigoureusement sous la douche... »

Et effectivement, la réputation d'obsédé sexuel d'Aomine ou disons plutôt, le fait qu'il avait une vie amoureuse des plus florissante, n'était un secret pour personne au commissariat. La moitié des femmes flics de son unité était déjà passée dans son lit et pourrait sans mal confirmer ses frasques. Alors, de toute évidence, si Kagami décidait malencontreusement de lui casser son jouet préféré, les collègues d'Aomine y verraient les conséquences d'une séance d'onanisme qui a mal tourné, à force de trop se tirer sur l'élastique...

Et le brun écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par les paroles de Kagami. Il eut bien du mal à déglutir sa salive. Pas évident de continuer à faire le malin lorsque la partie la plus sensible et fragile de votre anatomie se trouve aux mains de l'ennemi...

« De toute façon, Tatsuya doit être en train de m'attendre à la sortie su gymnase et je parie qu'il se demande pourquoi je suis aussi long à le rejoindre. »

Dès que le prénom du frère de Kagami fut prononcé, le visage d'Aomine se ferma complètement. Ses traits se durcirent et Kagami crut même déceler une étincelle de jalousie au fond de ses pupilles.

« Tatsuya, c'est le minet au grain de beauté, pas vrai ? »

Pas étonnant pour un flic d'être physionomiste, Kagami hocha donc de la tête en lâchant l'excroissance Aominesque.

« Tsss... et il fait quoi dans la vie ? J'parie qu'il est dompteur de fauves. Faut au moins ça, pour sortir avec toi. »

Attends, QUOI ? Mais... mais non ! Ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Himuro ! Ils étaient comme deux frères ! Ca ne leur avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit de se mettre ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine allait s'imaginer encore ? Et comme un signe du destin, la voix familière de Tatsuya retentit justement dans le vestiaire.

« _Taiga ? Are you still here_? »

« _Yes ! I'm coming, just wait outside, ok ?_ »

« _Ok, but don't take too long... Atsushi is waiting for me at home._ »

Une chance qu'Aomine ne capte rien à l'anglais...

« Tu vois, je dois y aller. J'ai pas envie qu'il nous surprenne et qu'il se fasse des idées. »

Et Kagami se hâta de sortir, le plantant là, sous la douche, avec pour seule compagnie un Junior encore bien réveillé entre ses cuisses.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Aomine Daiki que de croire qu'il allait renoncer si aisément...

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, à peine rentré d'intervention, Kagami (qui ruminait toujours sa défaite au _basketball_...) s'affala dans son canapé en cuir, mais il s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il avait oublié de faire rentrer sa chatte. La belle _ragdoll_ à poils longs se trouvait toujours sur le balcon, griffant la vitre pour demander à son maître de lui ouvrir. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement discrète et douce que Kagami oubliait souvent sa présence. Pas au point d'oublier de la nourrir, ni rien, mais juste qu'elle était là. Une véritable ninja à neuf vies. Et lorsque le rouge alla actionner la poignée de la porte-vitrée, l'horreur lui sauta à la figure. (je ne parle bien entendu pas de la miss :D)

Devinez ce qui jonchait littéralement la terrasse de son balcon ?

Et indice : il ne s'agissait pas des fientes de pigeons ou autres volatiles malintentionnés.

Ni de feuilles mortes.

Mais bel et bien de CAPOTES...

 _Usagées_ bien-sûr, sinon, ç'eut été trop beau !

Et comme de bien entendu, le félin s'amusait à jouer avec, les faisant jongler entre ses petites pa-pattes habiles, ce qui arracha un pur cri d'angoisse à Kagami, qui ne tenait pas DU TOUT à donner un bain à sa chatte ! Tout particulièrement si ses poils se retrouvaient aspergés du fluide laiteux suspect contenu à l'intérieur de ces protections en latex ! Arrachant donc son innocente fifille encore bien trop jeune pour s'ébattre dans cette décharge à petits soldats vaillamment tombés au combat, Kagami fulminait.

Une seule personne pouvait être derrière ce fléau : Aomine !

Et il allait justement sortir voir son voisin pour lui toucher deux mots sur le fait qu'à l'avenir, il serait préférable qu'il évite de confondre son balcon avec une banque du SPERME, lorsque tout à coup, il entendit distinctement la sonnette stridente de l'entrée. Il n'attendait pourtant aucune visite et il posa sa chattounette par terre, pour aller voir qui se cachait derrière sa porte. Sa surprise fut grande, lorsqu'il aperçut le livreur se tenant derrière la porte. Ce dernier tenait un grand colis cartonné qu'il remit à Kagami contre signature. Ca alors... c'était sûrement une erreur, parce que le rouge n'avait rien commandé récemment. Mais pourtant, l'adresse et le nom indiqués sur la boîte étaient corrects.

Kagami referma la porte en la poussant avec son pied et il amena son colis mystérieux dans le salon, puis il alla chercher de quoi l'ouvrir dans la cuisine. Muni d'une paire de ciseaux aiguisés, il posa la boîte sur ses genoux, découpant le ruban qui fermait l'emballage et...

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Non, deux, en fait.

Car au fond de la boîte se trouvait soigneusement pliée une tenue de soubrette... Ou _maid_ , comme disent les japonais, aussi bien que les anglophones. Elle était composée d'une robe satinée à dominantes noire et blanche, resserrée par une sorte de corset à lacets au niveau de la taille et d'un tablier blanc à froufrous. On retrouvait ces mêmes froufrou aux manches et en bas de la jupette. Il y avait également des bas blancs assortis et de belles chaussures vernies à brides, aux talons vertigineux, dans le genre _babies_. Et parce que sans cela ne tenue ne serait pas véritablement complète, il y avait également un petit fichu en dentelle à se mettre sur la tête, à la façon d'une tiare, ainsi qu'un collier ras-cou en velours. (que Kagami risquait d'exploser avec son cou de bœuf...)

Bien entendu, un petit mot glissé sous enveloppe accompagnait le costume.

Kagami s'empressa de le lire.

 _Tai,_

 _Tu trouveras dans ce colis ta tenue de travail._

 _Elle devrait être à la bonne taille et crois-moi, tu n'as pas du tout envie de savoir où je suis allé la dégoter. Mais bon, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans les sex shops et les boutiques pour drag queens de Ropongi._

 _Je te filerai l'adresse, si tu veux._

 _Mais bref, je m'égare... Sache que je t'attends chez moi à dix-huit heures tapantes. Je ne rentre que vers dix neuf heures, mais j'aimerai que tu viennes en avance pour préparer le dîner. Je veux du bœuf teriyaki et rien d'autre. Tu trouveras tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans le frigo, et je te conseille de jouer le jeu, sinon Biscuit se fera un plaisir de te rappeler à l'ordre. Ensuite, tu pourras t'occuper des tâches ménagères : balayer et laver le sol, épousseter les meubles, nourrir Biscuit, changer mes draps, faire ma lessive, vider et sortir mes poubelles et enfin, me faire un massage avant de dormir._

 _Ne sois pas en retard, je le saurai._

 _Et si jamais tu ne respectais pas les termes de notre pari en ne venant pas, (avec cette tenue sur le dos ou pas du tout, ça revient au même) sache que j'enverrai Biscuit chier devant ta porte tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à tenir parole._

 _BIEN A TOI._

 _Daiki._

 _P.S. : INTERDICTION D'ALLER DANS LA SALLE FERMEE A CLE A DROITE DE L'ENTREE_

Pas de doute, avec ce ton arrogant et cette écriture baveuse, la lettre ne pouvait venir que de son salopard de voisin ! Alors il n'avait pas oublié leur pari ! Non, loin de là même. Il avait simplement misé sur le silence pour un effet de surprise plus probant. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était très réussi. Kagami n'avait rien vu venir et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de savourer son éphémère victoire de la veille. Plus que jamais, il réalisa qu'il avait gagné une bataille, mais c'était Aomine qui avait remporté la guerre... Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Kagami, mais s'il voulait éviter que le couloir ne se transforme en dépottoir de déjections canines (ce qui ne gênerait sûrement pas Aomine), il savait qu'il devait coopérer. Parce que le brun n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, il mettrait ses menaces à exécution si Kagami n'obéissait pas.

La mort dans l'âme, il attrapa la tenue pour aller l'essayer. Si elle était trop petite pour lui, Aomine accepterait sans doute qu'il ne la porte pas. C'était son seul espoir de s'en tirer avec le peu de dignité qu'il était parvenu à préserver. Mais le calvaire de Kagami ne semblait pas près de prendre fin, puisque non seulement le costume lui allait à ravir, mais en plus, Aomine avait glissé une petite culotte blanche à dentelle dans le lot. Ni vu, ni connu. Et inutile de dire que si Kagami refusait de la porter, le brun serait capable de considérer que le rouge n'avait pas joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. Le genre d'outrage qui risquait de lui coûter extrêmement cher.

Il avait l'impression d'être exploité. Pourquoi Aomine ne lui avait pas demandé de faire les pipes et le café, tant qu'il y était ?

C'est ainsi qu'à dix-huit heures précises, paré de ses plus beaux (et ridicules) atours, Kagami se rendit chez son voisin, avec la clé qui se trouvait dans le colis. Parcourir les quelques mètres séparant leurs deux appartements fut un calvaire sans nom pour Kagami et il se demanda honnêtement comment les filles faisaient pour marcher avec des talons pareils. Faire le ménage n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir perché sur de telles échasses. Sans même parler de cette jupe tellement courte, que Kagami devait sans arrêt tirer dessus pour éviter qu'on ne voit la naissance de sa petite culotte... ce qui, connaissant la perversité d'Aomine, était sans doute loin d'être le simple fruit du hasard.

Marquant l'arrêt devant la porte d'entrée de son voisin, Kagami inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il se sentait affreusement honteux et stupide dans cet accoutrement si vulgaire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si par malheur, il décidait d'outrepasser les règles, Aomine allait lui tomber dessus avec son affreux cabot et faire de sa vie un enfer... Pas qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà, mais mieux valait éviter de titiller davantage le Diable en personne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Diable et de son Cerbère, Kagami pensa un instant au fameux « _Biscuit_ ». Aomine l'avait déjà mentionné plusieurs fois et Kagami avait même douté de son existence à un moment, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un _fake_ , hélas. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler le compagnon à quatre pattes d'Aomine ? Kagami l'imaginait assez mal posséder un Chihuahua, quoiqu'avec un nom pareil, l'animal n'était certainement pas un Saint-Bernard. Mais bon, avec Aomine, il fallait s'attendre à tout et de toute manière, la race du chien ne changeait pas grand chose à la peur viscérale qu'il inspirait à Kagami. Le canidé pourrait tout aussi bien être haut comme trois pommes, ou au contraire peser une livre de muscles, Kagami flipperait de manière égale.

Introduisant la clé dans la serrure en tremblant d'appréhension, Kagami la tourna en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer le chien. C'était un geste très technique à réaliser, si l'on considère que les canidés sont dotés d'une ouïe particulièrement fine. Mais plus que son ouïe, c'était surtout l'odorat du chien qui fut agréablement titillé lorsque Kagami fit irruption dans l'appartement de son maître. Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, le prédateur ne lui laissa aucune chance. L'affreux quadrupède se jeta de tout son poids sur lui pour lui faire la fête.

 **SA** fête.

Surpris, Kagami perdit l'équilibre et il s'écrasa comme une pile de linge sale au sol. L'attaque fut si rapide que Kagami n'eut même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur, mais soudainement, il sentit une énorme langue visqueuse lui ravaler gaiement la façade. Le rouge hurla, incapable de contenir un cri d'horreur. Il savait pourtant que faire du bruit risquait d'exciter le chien, mais là, c'était la peur à l'état brut qui parlait ! Mais contre toute attente, cela suffit à faire reculer l'animal à l'haleine aussi brûlante que pestilentielle. Biscuit s'assit face à Kagami, tirant sagement la langue en l'observant et l'américain put enfin contempler son bourreau.

Biscuit était donc un berger allemand de bonne taille, mâle ENTIER de surcroît (si l'on en jugeait par le petit bout rouge qui dépassait sous son ventre...), malgré ce que son collier ROSE BONBON indiquait et visiblement TRES content de faire la connaissance de Kagami (toujours à en juger par ce bout rouge qui dépassait fièrement). Tout laissait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un chien policier, à commencer par sa race, en passant par sa musculature. Et Kagami put prendre toute la mesure de sa force lorsque l'horrible bête attrapa sa jambe et s'y frotta sans vergogne, en poussant de petits couïnements plaintifs.

Ok, après le maître, c'était donc le chien qui essayait de le monter, bien que Biscuit semblait pouvoir se contenter du viol de la jambe droite de Kagami. Et voici que le vaillant tigre était quasiment paralysé par la peur... Par pur instinct de survie, il parvint tout de même à ramper pour échapper à son prédateur, mais le chien prit cela pour une invitation et il essaya de lui grimper sur le dos. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar ! A ceci près que le cauchemar avait de rassurant le fait qu'il se terminait dès qu'on ouvrait les yeux ! Et ce n'était pas le cas ici !

La vision de Kagami commença à se flouter et ses tremblements flirtaient à présent avec la crise de tétanie. Vite, il devait trouver une solution pour se tirer de cette mauvaise passe, car il sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu. Au bord de l'évanouissement, mais dans un élan de lucidité inouïe, Kagami repéra une petite balle en plastique rose glissée sous un des meubles d'Aomine. Tendant le bras au maximum, lui l'attrapa, ramenant avec elle un paquet monstrueux de poils, poussière et cheveux sales, à croire qu'Aomine ne passait jamais le balai ici.

D'ailleurs, le sol était collant et tâché aussi, mais merde, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à l'inspecteur de l'émisision « _C'est du Propre_! » et Kagami usa donc de ses dernières forces pour lancer la balle, en visant la pièce ouverte sur le côté gauche du couloir. Son tir à trois points fut parfaitement exécuté et Kagami prononça la formule magique ancestrale à laquelle NUL chien ne saurait résister, depuis l'aube de leur domestication.

« Va chercher la baballe ! »

Et aussitôt, le miracle inespéré eut lieu : Biscuit se redressa, alerte et il cessa sa cour insistante auprès du fessier de Kagami pour se précipiter dans la pièce où il avait vu filer la balle. Kagami se releva d'un bon, guidé par des réflexes acérés acquis dans son métier et il ferma bien la porte pour coincer le chien à l'intérieur de la salle où il avait trouvé refuge. Restant accroché à la poignée, Kagami se laissa glisser le long de la porte derrière laquelle il entendait Biscuit pleurnicher. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'américain pour recouvrer ses esprits et il soupira de soulagement.

En fait, il se serait bien roulé en boule, en PLS, dans un coin, mais cet appartement était décidément beaucoup trop sale pour qu'il s'y autorise. Bon, il avait quand même bien mérité une petite pause après ce combat acharné contre le Cerbère et il se l'octroya donc volontiers, histoire d'éviter la crise cardiaque qui le guettait sournoisement.

Et immédiatement, un besoin primaire s'empara de son corps : celui de BOIRE.

Mais pas de l'eau, non, non !

Plutôt de la bonne vieille biture, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Kagami se releva donc courageusement et il commença à fouiller sommairement la cuisine. Ce mec devait bien avoir de l'alcool quelque part, nom d'un chien ! Heu non... finalement, éviter d'employer le mot « chien » pendant les prochains jours... Aomine avait bien quelques bières au frigo, mais Kagami avait besoin de quelque chose de plus FORT. Il repéra cependant le bœuf teriyaki, ainsi qu'une énorme côte de bœuf crue sur laquelle était collée une étiquette mentionnant affectueusement le nom de « Biscuit ». Kagami referma donc le réfrigérateur et il alla fouiner du côté du salon, où des vêtements puants avaient élu docile sur le dos du canapé.

Kagami ne manqua également pas de noter l'immense pile de cartons d'emballage de nourriture à emporter qui faisait office de table basse. Ah non en fait, rectification, il y avait bien une table basse, une vraie, en dessous de cette montagne de déchets. A croire qu'Aomine comptait ouvrir une pizzeria ! Bref, ses pérégrinations le conduisirent jusqu'au grand buffet en chaîne massif situé dans le coin gauche de la pièce, faisant face à la garde porte fenêtre similaire à celle de l'appartement de Kagami, qui donnait sur le balcon. Le rouge l'ouvrit donc et BINGO, il attrapa la première bouteille de whisky (déjà entamée) qui passa à sa portée.

Cul sec, il but au goulot pour se remettre les idées en place et putaiiiiiin ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Sauf que quand il fut question de ranger la bouteille, Kagami constata avec horreur le nombre indécent de bouteilles présentes dans le cabinet. Toute à moitié vides... et il y avait également pas mal de cadavres de bouteilles disséminés un peu partout dans le salon, jonchant parfois même la moquette tâchée par endroits.

Merde... Aomine semblait vraiment avoir un réel problème avec l'alcool.

Mais ce n'était pas les affaires de Kagami et même si cela le peinait, il n'était pas en droit de juger et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il décida donc de chasser cette image mentale et de retourner en cuisiner pour s'occuper du dîner. Le plan de travail était minuscule et complètement encombré d'assiettes sales, dans lesquelles flottaient quelques restes de nourriture impossible à identifier. Quant à l'évier, il paraissait dévoré par le calcaire et faisait office de cimetière de plats à moitié brûlés. Okkkkkk boooon... mieux valait commencer par redonner un visage humain (façon de parler) à cette cuisine. Kagami se baissa et il trouva heureusement quelques produits d'entretien dans le placard sous l'évier.

Pas assez à son goût, mais l'essentiel était là et c'était plus que suffisant. Il se saisit donc d'une éponge PROPRE (bah oui... vu le peu de fois où elle avait du servir, ce n'était guère étonnant...) et il la trempa dans du liquide vaisselle et roule ma poule. Avec un peu d'huile de coude, il parvint à gratter les traces de cramé au fond des plats et il nettoya consciencieusement les autres ustensiles de cuisine du brun. Force était de constater qu'il en avait peu, alors ce fut relativement rapide. Quelle utilité aurait-il à en posséder beaucoup, puisque, de toute évidence, Aomine préférait les plats préparés livrés à domicile. Ca demandait moins d'effort d'attendre le cul vissé dans le sofa qu'on vous amène votre pitance !

Les couteaux de cuisine étaient rudimentaires et ne semblaient pas avoir été aiguisés depuis... depuis leur achat, en fait. Qui devait dater d'une bonne dizaine d'années, vu l'état déplorable des lames émoussées et ternes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kagami s'évertua à leur faire retrouver leur éclat et leur tranchant d'antan et une fois sa mission accomplie, l'infatigable rouge débarrassa et nettoya le plan de travail. Il sécha chaque assiette et la rangea à sa place, puis il sortit la nourriture du frigo. C'était à se demander comme Aomine avait fait pour échapper à la contamination alimentaire jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, même son frigo faisait la gueule et mériterait une remise en état à laquelle Kagami s'attaquerait sans doute une prochaine fois...

… Prochaine fois ?

Erf... c'était comme s'il venait de s'avouer de lui-même qu'il comptait revenir ici dans un avenir pas si lointain...

Il faut dire qu'avant de venir ici, il avait passé tout l'après-midi à cogiter sur le genre d'endroit où vivait Aomine. Il s'était même demandé si le brun ne ferait pas exprès de tout salir pour lui donner encore plus de fil à retordre. Mais au final, ce n'était pas le cas. Aomine vivait tout simplement dans un dépotoir, H24, 7j/7j et pas uniquement pour emmerder Kagami.

Et c'était triste...

Comment et surtout, pourquoi, le brun s'était-il laissé aller à se point ? A vivre dans un tel état de crasse et de désordre ? Kagami avait souvent entendu dire que les gens qui se font submerger par le chaos sont des gens qui ont essuyé une déchirante perte. C'était sûrement le cas d'Aomine, mais Kagami doutait que le brun accepte de lui en parler... Il décida donc de se concentrer sur la préparation assez technique du bœuf. Aomine n'avait pas opté pour le plat le plus aisé à cuisiner, mais Kagami n'avait ni le cœur, ni l'envie de passer outre sa commande. Il découpa donc habilement des carrés dans la chair tendre et juteuse, puis, il s'occupa de l'élaboration de la sauce teriyaki, qui servirait à la la fondue.

La viande devait mariner dedans suffisamment longtemps pour s'imprégner des arômes, mais le temps jouait contre lui, alors Kagami ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Néanmoins, il donna le meilleur de lui-même dans la confection du dîner. Il voulait que le repas soit mémorable, bien qu'Aomine ne le mérite pas, mais oui, le roux avait un petit faible assez prononcé pour son voisin et la cuisine était l'occasion de laisser son cœur parler en toute impunité et en toute discrétion.

Et puis ne dit-on pas justement que le meilleur moyen de séduire un homme, c'est de passer par son estomac ? Kagami souhaitait l'amadouer pour commencer, l'attendrir dans sa chair, exactement comme il était en train de le faire avec les cubes de bœuf. Mais sans couteau. Et sans sauce. Juste avec ses sentiments, en espérant qu'ils touchent Aomine...

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine rentra, il était dix-neuf heures pile. Bizarrement, Kagami ne le pensait pas être du genre ponctuel, mais il fallait croire qu'il se trompait lourdement.

Toujours était-il que la démarche du brun était... peu assurée. Kagami remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il lâcha son aspirateur en voyant Aomine tituber vers le salon. Il venait de terminer de passer la serpillère sur le sol et Aomine ne se donna même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

« Oi ! » Le houspilla Kagami, sourcils froncés dangereusement. « Enlève tes pompes, t'es en train de tout saloper ! »

« Et bah t'auras qu'à tout re-nettoyer. » Asséna t-il autoritairement.

Ca commençait bien.

Dire que Kagami s'attendait plus à une scène du genre _« Chéri, je suis rentré ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Les gosses ont pris leur bain et faits leurs devoirs ? »_. Mais ça, ça n'arrivait que dans les _sitcoms..._ Et là, c'était la vie réelle...

Peut-être que le policier avait subi une journée difficile et il le faisait payer à Kagami. Ce ne serait pas le premier à faire cela, (Son ex-fiancé adorait passer ses nerfs sur le tigre avant...) surtout en exerçant un métier aussi stressant et complexe. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler ainsi. Kagami avait même préparé la table, mettant des chandelles dessus, en pensant naïvement que cela apporterait un peu de réconfort à Aomine après sa journée de laveur.

Mais que nenni, Aomine ne les remarqua même pas et il posa ses pieds, toujours chaussés de leurs bottes boueuses, sur la table basse. Puis, il snoba Kagami et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

« Hé, cesse de m'ignorer ! »

Pas le moindre commentaire non plus sur la tenue que le brun avait expressément demandé à Kagami de porter.

« Apporte-moi une bière. Fraîche.»

« Hors de question, on va passer à table dans quelques minutes, alors prends ton mal en patience. Et vire tes pieds de là. »

Et pour se donner plus de consistence, Kagami se plaça devant la télévision, bouchant la vue à Aomine, qui commença à se contorsionner inutilement pour suivre le _talk-show_ insipide diffusé sur petit écran. Mais le brun se lassa le premier et il reporta alors sur attention sur Kagami. Et plus précisément, sur son costume cette fois. Comme s'il venait tout juste de percuter.

« T'as un trou dans ton bas gauche. » Fit-il en le désignant, du bout de la télécommande qu'il tenait en main.

« Ouais bah dis merci à ta saleté de chien pour ça. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus tout à l'heure ! »

« Biscuit ? Oùkilé d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vu en rentrant et d'habitude, il est toujours devant la porte à me faire la fête quand j'arrive. J'espère que tu l'as pas laissé se sauver ! »

« Tiens, j'aurai du. La prochaine fois, je ferai ça, ça m'évitera de manquer de me faire violer par ce cabot enragé. »

« Tu l'as foutu où ? »

« Je l'ai enfermé dans ce que je suppose être la salle de bain. »

« QUOI ? Comment t'as osé faire ça, enfoiré ? Qui t'a donné la permission ? » Eructa Aomine en se levant soudainement, visiblement en colère.

Wow du calme ! Pas la peine de réagir si violemment, Kagami avait l'impression qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait égorgé le berger allemand avec un couteau de cuisine rouillé et qu'il l'avait laissé se vider sur le carrelage...

« C'est bon, relax, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal non plus ! C'est ton clebs qui... »

« Encore heureux. » Le coupa sèchement Aomine. « Parce que si tu avais touché un seul de ses poils, ça se serait très mal fini pour toi, ça j'te l'garantis... »

Laissant Kagami planté au milieu du salon, le brun se dirigea dans le couloir pour délivrer son fidèle compagnon canin. Reconnaissant son maître, Biscuit se leva sur ses pattes arrières et il lécha le visage d'Aomine en sautillant gaiement. Il ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisé et plutôt en pleine forme, même, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Ahahaha bon chien ! Tu pues d'la gueule, mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même ! » Rit Aomine.

Son expression faciale venait de changer du tout au tout. Lui qui avait l'air sur le point de commettre un homicide un peu plus tôt, semblait complètement apaisé à présent. Mais Kagami n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, ni même d'esquisser un sourire devant cette scène adorable, que déjà, le canidé des enfers délaissait son maître pour se ruer sur lui.

« Aaaaah ! » Cria le rouge en trouvant refuge sur une grande chaise. Et il était vraiment à deux doigts de se suspendre au lustre si cela ne suffisait pas à dissuader Biscuit. « Couché le chien ! Houste ! Barre-toi ! »

Kagami faisait des moulinets avec ses bras, mais bien loin de le rendre impressionnant, cela semblait plutôt exciter davantage le chien. Ou lui faire de l'air. Ce qui était bien agréable. Et l'horrible clébard sauta si haut, qu'il arriva à attraper un bout de la jupette de Kagami entre ses crocs et il tira dessus pour faire tomber le rouge, qui fut obligé de se baisser pour tirer sur le mince tissu qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses, déjà, en temps normal. De son côté, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Aomine était plié en deux de rire. Un peu à la façon d'un père de famille qui se marre quand son rejeton démoniaque s'amuse à soulever les jupes des filles à la récré. Mais voyant sa femme de ménage au bord de la crise de larmes, mains sur la tête et tremblante, Aomine décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir.

« Aux pieds ! » Ordonna t-il sans trop élever la voix.

Et ces paroles furent aussi radicales que salvatrices. Instantanément la bête, revint auprès de son propriétaire, mais ce dernier n'en resta pas là. « Panier » indiqua t-il et le chien d'obéir sans rechigner, se couchant dans son panier, situé à l'opposé d'eux, dans le salon. Tel un prince, Aomine s'approcha ensuite de sa damoiselle en détresse et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre de sa tour d'ivoire de fortune.

« Ne craignez rien ma mie, votre preux chevalier est arrivé pour vous arracher aux griffes de ce monstre sanguinaire. »

Kagami se saisit sans hésiter de la main tendue cette fois, contrairement au match et il tomba dans les bras de son sauveur. Sauveur qui n'était apparemment pas très au fait des bonnes manières, puisqu'il en profita pour passer une main curieuse sur la chute de reins de sa dame, geste qui se solda immédiatement par une sanction sous forme de tape sur la main incriminée.

« Ow ! J'ai droit à un petit bisou pour récompenser mon courage, au moins ? »

« VA CHIER ! »

« Hmm... d'accord, puisque tu l'prends comme ça... BISCUIIIIIIIIIIT ! »

Le chien releva à la tête et ses oreilles papillonnèrent légèrement, pour montrer qu'il attendait ses instructions.

« Non ! C'est bon, tout mais pas ça putaiiin, ne le rappelle pas ici ! »

« Seulement si tu m'embrasses. »

A contre-coeur (enfin, pas totalement...), Kagami s'exécuta et sa langue vint saluer sa comparse, ne manquant pas de noter son goût très alcoolisé au passage. Kagami avait donc vu juste, Aomine avait bu avant de venir. Et pas que de l'eau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ses craintes se confirmèrent, mais il préféra faire fi de cette information, du moins, pour le moment. Il était en position de faiblesse, alors il serait bien malvenu de faire la morale au maître des lieux à ce sujet...

« Alors comme ça, Biscuit a été vilain avec toi ? Pauvre bout'chou... » Soupira Aomine, la voix moqueuse, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement la joue de Kagami.

Le rouge piqua un fard et détourna le regard, un peu honteux.

« Si je ne m'en étais pas débarrassé, il aurait passé l'après-midi à me coller et à me renifler le cul ! »

« Sans doute. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne le comprends pas... Tu connais le dicton : "tel maître, tel chien". Il semblerait que Biscuit et moi, nous ayons les mêmes goûts et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. »

« Vachement rassurant... enfin, tant que vous ne couchez pas avec les mêmes personnes, ça va, je suppose. » Avoua Kagami, sans quitter le chien du regard. Mieux valait le surveiller au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de quitter son panier à l'osier dévoré.

« Arrête de le fixer comme ça, sinon il va prendre ça pour une marque de provocation. Il ne faut jamais regarder un chien droit dans les yeux. Sauf si tu es son « dominant ». »

« Son... _dominant_... ? » Répéta Kagami en se reculant un peu.

Ce mot... lui rappelait des souvenirs... encore douloureux.

« Les chiens descendent des loups et leur instinct de meute est toujours très développé. Ils ne font pas différence entre eux et nous, alors regarder un chien droit dans les yeux, c'est considéré comme une agression, qui équivaudrait en langage humain à cracher à la gueule d'un mec, ou à traiter sa mère de travailleuse du sexe fort gourmande et peu vertueuse, tu vois ? »

« Ah heu... d'accord... je n'en savais rien... Jvoulais pas insulter Biscuit, ni sa mère... »

« Je sais bien, mais lui, il n'en a pas conscience. »

Aomine planta alors son regard de braise dans celui de l'animal qui baissa immédiatement les oreilles en signe de soumission.

« Et donc, ça marche avec toi parce que tu es son _dominant_ ? »

« Ouais, ça veut dire qu'il me reconnaît comme son chef. Il sait que c'est moi le plus fort et qu'il a pas la moindre chance si je m'énerve. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kagami frissonna des orteils à la pointe des cheveux. Les mots d'Aomine avait une étrange résonance. Et le roux ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« J'espère que toi aussi tu finiras par le comprendre. » Fit Aomine en plantant son regard dans celui de Kagami cette fois.

Mais bien loin de baisser les yeux, Kagami fronça des sourcils en guise de réponse.

« Sauf que moi, j'suis pas un clébard. Et toi non plus, au passage. »

Non en fait, que ce soit anatomiquement ou moralement, Aomine était plus proche d'un bonobo. Mais si ça amusait Aomine de se comparer ou de se prendre pour un chien, grand bien lui fasse. Parce que Kagami venait de se rappeler d'une légende qui dit qu'en Inde, les tigres adooooorent dévorer les chiens de berger, encore plus que les troupeaux qu'ils sont sensés protéger.

« Dommage, ça me plairait bien de devoir te pisser dessus pour marquer mon territoire. »

« _Ugh... gross..._ » Maugréa Kagami en retroussant le nez.

« Allez, viens regarder la télévision avec moi ! »

« J'peux pas, le repas va bientôt être prêt. »

« Bah justement, raison de plus pour profiter du temps libre qu'il te reste. »

Kagami s'approcha donc timidement du brun qui avait déjà repris place sur son sofa, dont l'un des côtés était plus creusé que l'autre.

« Tu veux regarder quoi ? J'ai la chaîne porno, si ça t'intéresse. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » Soupira Kagami.

« Sans doute passssssske tu commences à m'connaître. »

« Ouais, hélas. C'est la seule explication. »

« Allez, arrête de discuter et assis-toi plutôt. » Exigea Aomine, sans doute plus habitué à adresser cette requête à Biscuit.

Et Kagami allait obéir, quand le brun secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Nan, pas sur le divan. Viens plutôt là, sur mes genoux. C'est plus confortable/ » Sourit-il en tapotant une de ses cuisses.

Et puis quoi encore ? Aomine le prenait-il pour une sorte de... « poule de salon » ? Le confondrait-il avec une de ces filles impolies qu'il avait pour habitude de ramener dans sa tanière ? Ce serait encore plus dégradant que de porter cette fichue tenue de bonniche ! Bon ok... peut-être pas, mais c'était du même acabit ! Kagami accepta cependant en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que le flic lui foute la paix... Non parce que c'était encore un coup à partir en engueulade et avec Biscuit à ses côtés, Aomine aurait facilement le dessus. Lissant bien sa jupe pour ne pas la froisser, Kagami choisit donc d'éviter le conflit et il s'assit sur le jeune homme. Aomine était vraiment chaud et le roux sentait son souffle alcoolisé dans son cou...

« Bah voilà, tu vois, c'était pas si terrible. »

Oh que si. Et même pire, encore. Mais l'avouer ferait trop plaisir à Aomine et Kagami savait qu'il devait se détendre, s'il voulait éviter de s'attirer les foudres du maître des lieux. Aomine zappa sur un match de _baseball_ de ligue japonaise, complètement soporifique et il déclara :

« Quand j'aurai fini de becqueter, tu t'occuperas de la poussière sur les meubles avec un joli plumeau, pendant que je te regarderai faire. »

« Pourquoi, y aura plus rien à la télévision ? »

« Si, mais rien d'aussi intéressant que toi. »

« Oh ? Même pas la chaîne porno ? Je dois dire que je suis... flatté. »

Mais en vérité, ça ne l'enchantait guère. Parce que Kagami s'imaginait CARREMENT Aomine installé comme un prince dans son trône, en train de le reluquer sous toutes les coutures (et préférablement, sous sa jupe...), en laissant traîner ses mains baladeuses. Et si d'aventure Kagami osait se rebeller, le Colonel Aomine ferait appel à l'Adjudant Biscuit pour rétablir l'ordre. Bien-sûr, Aomine profiterait pleinement de ce petit spectacle rien que pour lui, en se grattant le bide, bière sur l'accoudoir, à moins qu'il ne soit carrément occupé à se remettre les balloches en place.

Quelle vision de rêve...

Kagami ne pouvait décidément pas décliner une telle offre...

« Bien entendu, tu devras m'appeler Maître ! »

Sauf qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure miraculeux au cours duquel Aomine ne tenta rien de cochon, Kagami entendit la sonnerie du minuteur tilter, signe que son plat était prêt à être servi. Soupirant de soulagement, il se leva, un peu surpris malgré tout que son « maître » ne tente pas de le retenir. Mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi, étant donné que l'insupportable brun venait de s'endormir comme une masse dans le canapé. Sans doute un des effets de l'alcool. Néanmoins, Kagami le trouva encore une fois attendrissant avec son filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

Aomine ressemblait tellement à un enfant.

A un sale gosse, certes, mais à un enfant avant tout.

De toute façon, dans cette histoire, c'était le policier qui serait le plus déçu, en se réveillant le lendemain et en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas pu profiter de Kagami, autant qu'il l'avait prévu. Parce que connaissant le brun, il avait sans doute élaboré tout un programme pour cette soirée fantasmes et ménage.

Dommage, mais Kagami n'arrivait pas vraiment à le plaindre là, tout de suite. Non, en fait, il était plus occupé à essayer de le faire se lever. Passant le bras d'Aomine autour de son cou pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui, Kagami marcha lentement vers la chambre de l'énergumène. A cause de son métier, il avait l'habitude de porter des victimes inconscientes, alors ce ne fut pas très compliqué de le mener à bon port. Biscuit ne bougea pas d'une oreille, se contentant d'observer le couple improbable qui déambulait dans l'appartement. Kagami largua son passager sans encombre dans son lit. Il avait sommairement rangé la chambre d'Aomine avant qu'il ne rentre du travail, mettant les vêtements sales qui traînaient un peu partout, directement dans la machine à laver, (qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à être terminée...) mais il n'avait pas contre pas eu le temps de changer les draps. Tant pis. Aomine ne verrait pas la différence, de toute manière. Pas dans son état d'ébriété et d'épuisement actuels, en tous cas.

Positionnant bien le brun sur le ventre pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas si l'envie de vomir lui prenait, Kagami ferma ensuite les volets et il enleva les bottes d'Aomine, pour un meilleur confort. Difficilement, mais à force d'acharnement, les chaussures récalcitrantes finirent par lui rester dans les mains. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour couver encore un peu du regard Aomine et s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui, Kagami buta contre la table de chevet. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit couverte de revues cochonnes, de préservatifs (encore emballés, ouf !) et d'un tube de lubrifiant senteur... « poulet rôti » (… non mais, SERIEUSEMENT ? Qui avait bien pu inventer un truc pareil et à quel moment ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée ?), se trouvait également posée dessus une boîte de médicaments. Kagami lut l'étiquette et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'une bête boîte de vitamines...

« Anti-dépresseurs... »

Merde... Se passant une main dans es cheveux, il se sentit mal. Ca y est. Il avait totalement pitié d'Aomine. Mais quelle que soit la mauvaise passe qu'il traversait actuellement, rien ne donnait à Aomine le droit de se comporter comme le roi des enfoirés. Et soudainement, un détail de la lettre d'instructions du brun lui revint en mémoire. Ca ne l'avait pas spécialement intrigué sur le coup, mais à présent, Kagami se demandait s'il avait un rapport avec l'état psychique d'Aomine. En effet, le brun avait mentionné l'existence d'une salle verrouillée, dans laquelle Kagami ne devait pas mettre les pieds.

Sur le coup, il avait connement pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'endroit où le flic cachait ses pr0ns, mais de toute évidence, Aomine n'était pas le genre de gars à se cacher de quoi que ce soit. Kagami en voulait pour preuve les poubelles débordantes de préservatifs, qui peuplaient l'appartement. Et encore, Kagami s'estimait chanceux lorsque les capotes mal fermées ne s'étaient pas carrément déversées sur le sol, comme ce fut le cas de deux ou trois de ses trouvailles (et dont il se serait bien passé). Comme quoi, même le grand Aomine Daiki rate ses paniers parfois... Mais maintenant, il semblait clair à Kagami que cette pièce abritait un autre secret plus sombre et en rapport avec le comportement auto-destructeur de son énigmatique voisin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était encore une fois pas ses oignons et puis, il serait encore temps de poser la question à Aomine plus tard. Le brun trouverait certainement une excuse lamentable à cette interdiction, mais Kagami aviserait au moment voulu. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était de rentrer chez lui.

Il se dépêcha donc de sortir de la chambre et il prépara plusieurs _bentô_ pour la panthère noires, avec le bœuf teriyaki qu'il s'était emmerdé à cuisiner pour rien, au final. Enfin... Aomine serait sûrement ravi de trouver des restes comestibles à emmener au travail demain. Kagami referma donc soigneusement les boîtes et il les fourra dans le frigo qui, s'il était dans un état de salubrité plus que douteux, (et encore... ce n'était rien comparé au micro-ondes à l'intérieur duquel quelque chose de _vivant_ semblait avoir explosé, le repeignant ainsi d'une couleur oscillant entre le pourpre et le rouge...) fonctionnait au moins correctement.

Il prit enfin les sacs poubelles à déposer aux ordures et tandis qu'il allait sortir avec de l'appartement, il aperçut Biscuit, toujours docilement allongé dans son panier tout rongé.

Et certes, Kagami avait beau avoir une peur bleue des canidés en tous genre (raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas regarder un film d'horreur avec des loups garous sans faire une syncope...), il n'était tout de même pas cruel au point de laisser une pauvre bête mourir de faim. Par mégarde cependant, il s'avéra que le regard du berger croisa celui de Kagami, qui se rappela immédiatement de la leçon d'Aomine sur l'esprit de meute, la dominance et la maman qui tapine.

Trop tard, malheureusement.

Car le mal était fait.

Biscuit commença à se redresser dans son panier et Kagami recula lentement, essayant de réprimer ses tremblements viscéraux.

« G-gentil toutou... dou-doucement... »

Mais le gentil toutou il n'en avait que faire des supplications de Kagami ! D'ailleurs, le fameux petit bout rouge de toute à l'heure était à nouveau de sortie et Kagami ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Bordel, manquait plus que ça ! Et cette fois, point de baballe ou d'Aomine pour le protéger des assauts sexuels de ce chien dépravé. Prenant donc son courage à deux mains (en ayant au préalable posé les sacs poubelles fermés par terre), Kagami essaya de se rappeler de l'attitude d'Aomine un peu plus tôt face à son animal. Apparemment, la clé de la réussite résidait dans une certaine... assurance... Le dresseur improvisé inspira alors profondément et il ordonna d'une voix ferme, à la manière d'un chef de meute (ou du moins, de l'image qu'il en avait) :

« Pas bouger. Couché ! »

Putain, ça lui rappelait le dernier film qu'il était allé voir au cinéma avec _Nash_ avant leur rupture... " _Jurassic World"_... avec Chris Pratt en dompteur de _raptors_. Peut-être qu'Aomine l'avait vu lui aussi et que c'était de là qu'il avait tiré tout son beau discours naturaliste ?

En tous cas, cette fois, le subterfuge improvisé fonctionna à merveille. Kagami en fut le premier surpris, mais pas question de le montrer, Biscuit pourrait en profiter pour revenir lui faire la misère. Le rouge attendit donc que le chien se soit bien sagement recouché et il fonça ilico en cuisine pour servir la côte de bœuf qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans le réfrigérateur. Il en profita également pour changer l'eau de la gamelle de Biscuit, qui avait pris une drôle couleur verdâtre, puis il se dépêcha de noter un petit mot à l'attention d'Aomine, (sur lequel il écrivit qu'il avait laissé des _bentô_ au frais pour lui) avant de reprendre les sacs à sortir.

Puis, il sortit donc avec.

… De l'appartement d'Aomine bien-sûr, pas "sortir avec" dans le sens leur rouler des pelles, hein !

Le pompier avait encore la chair de poule suite à sa confrontation avec le cerbère des lieux, mais finalement, il relativisa en se disant que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Comme finir à l'hôpital, par exemple. Ohhh ça lui était déjà arrivé, justement à cause d'un cabot un peu trop téméraire, alors ne vous moquez pas !

En tous cas, il l'avait échappé belle et à présent, il pouvait souffler dans l'alcôve de son appartement. Ce lieu sain. Et calme. Et accueillant. Et propre. Et chaleureux. Et surtout, sans chien.

Et dans lequel il savait qu'il allait pouvoir passer une nuit ENTIERE, TRANQUILLE ET SANS INTERRUPTION DE BON SOMMEIL REPARATEUR CETTE FOIS.

L'avenir lui donna raison sur ce point.

Mais ses mésaventures n'étaient pas terminées pour autant.

* * *

Et le lendemain matin, tandis que Kagami prenait son café au lait sur sa petite terrasse (nettoyée, et désinfectée bien entendu !), il rouspéta en voyant que sa chatte se baladait sur le balcon d'en face, soit chez Aomine, donc.

« Sassy ! Vilaine fille ! Il ne faut pas aller là-bas ! Le voisin a un méchant chien qui serait RAVI de te croquer et en plus, tu es bien trop glamour pour fréquenter cette immonde porcherie ! »

Quoique maintenant, elle était nettement moins sale, même si Kagami n'avait pas eu le temps de tout briquer...

La chatte le fixa de ses grands yeux turquoises et elle miaula faiblement, comme pour dire « Oui Papa ! » et c'est à ce moment précis que Kagami remarqua qu'elle avait un petit mot attaché à son collier... Le rouge le déplia doucement, tenant bien sa chatte contre lui. Après les pigeons voyageurs, le chat postier ! C'était si romantique !

… Ou pas.

Et logiquement, le message provenait de son cher et tendre voisin.

 _Tai,_

 _Merci pour les bentô. Putain, j'me suis assoupi comme une merde hier..._

 _Désolé, tu dois me trouver tellement à chier..._

Effectivement, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire... Kagami reprit donc sa lecture, sourire aux lèvres.

… _mais en ce moment, j'ai des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, alors... j'en avais vraiment besoin._

 _Bref, je suis également content de voir que Biscuit ne t'a pas taillé en pièces._

 _Ni taillé une pipe, d'ailleurs._

 _Encore merci (je ne manquerai pas de te faire une super pub auprès de nos voisins durs de la feuille !) et tu trouveras ci-dessous la liste des courses dont j'ai urgemment besoin._

Pardon !? Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Apparemment pas, à en juger par ladite liste...

 _\- Le dernier CD de Mai-chan_

 _\- Le magazine « Culs de feu » du mois de Juin_

 _\- Une boîte de préservatifs extra-lubrifiés (pour pénétration anale) taille XXL_

 _\- Passer à la boutique de location en bas de la rue pour rendre le DVD « Grands-Mères Chaudasses ». Je l'ai déposé dans ta boîte aux lettres, mais y aura sûrement quelques petits intérêts de retard de rien du tout à payer, alors n'oublie surtout pas de prendre ton portefeuille._

 _A plus._

 _Daiki._

 _P.S. : Tu peux garder le costume de soubrette, je te l'offre ! (à condition que tu ne l'utilises qu'avec moi, évidemment !)  
_

Trop aimable ! Dire que le rouge avait failli se tordre la cheville avec ces maudites plateformes aux pieds ! Mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua une inscription tout en bas de la lettre...

 _P.S.2 : Il se peut que Biscuit ait malencontreusement pissé sur ta porte quand je l'ai sorti ce matin... Tu comprends, j'ai complètement zappé de lui faire faire sa promenade hier soir, alors il a pas pu se retenir ! Je crois que ton odeur l'excite et il a pas envie qu'un autre chien lui pique sa place (et ceci n'est pas du tout une référence à peine voilée à ce Tatsuya qui te tourne autour...). Bref, réjouis-toi ! A défaut d'être son "dominant", je crois que tu es bien placé pour devenir son arbre préféré ! Ouais, voilà, il te considère comme son arbre à pipi !  
_

 _P.S.3 : Tu diras à Tatsuya qu'une mouche lui a chié sous l'oeil! (Personne ne me fera avaler qu'il s'agit d'un grain de beauté !)  
_

 _Bisous ^x^_

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ivre de rage, Kagami froissa la lettre en ses mains, la transformant en boulette, qu'il envoya valser sur le balcon du voisin. Puis, il hurla à pleins poumons, faisant même trembler la rambarde :

« ASSHOLEMIIIIIIIIINE ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini :D (naaaan sans dec' ?). J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-le moi en commentaires ! (j'ai l'impression d'être une youtubeuse beauté quand je dis ça...)**

 **Bref, ça doit faire... deux fois que je glisse des références à une _golden shower_ dans mes écrits dernièrement... prochain défi ? (ou pas !)**

 **"Sassy", le nom de la chatte de Kagami, vient du film de Disney " _L'Incroyable Voyage"_ , où la Ragdoll porte le même nom. Ca veut dire "coquinette", en gros. **

**Les deux joueurs que j'ai mentionné du côté des policiers étaient évidemment Wakamatsu et Imayoshi. (Vous les aviez reconnus, pas vrai ?)**

 **Sinon, je crois que c'est officiel : j'aime maltraiter physiquement Aomine dans chacune de mes fics. Vraiment. Définitivement. (C'est grave, docteur ?)**

 **Apparemment, le _fandom_ ADOOOOOOORE "Kaga!Maid". J'invite donc toutes celles qui ont du mal à se représenter notre tigre préféré dans cette tenue à le vérifier par elles-mêmes ! ( _Google Images_ est votre ami !)**

 **Avez-vous repéré l'identité de l'ex-chéri de Kagami ? :) (INDICE : Son prénom est lâché vers la fin du chapitre...)**

 **Après ce blabla habituel, passons donc aux théories ! (mon moment favori !)**

 **\- A votre avis, que cache la fameuse PORTE INTERDITE de l'appartement d'Aomine ? Des épouses décédées comme dans " _Barbe-Bleue"_ ? Une plantation illégale d'herbe ? Sa collection de cartes _Pokémon_ ? **

**\- Qui de Biscuit ou d'Aomine parviendra à conclure le premier avec Kagami ? ( _OMG_... cette question est vraiment crado, je m'en rends compte...)**

 **\- Aomine va t-il pécho (ou plutôt l'inverse !) Shinji, le coéquipier de Kagami ?**

 **Bref, à vos claviers, hâte de vous lire ! :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Hell's Kitchen

**Hey salut ! Ca faisait longtemps, non ? Peut-être pas sur mes autres _fanfictions_ , mais sur celle-ci, ça faisait un sacré bail ! (quasiment 3 mois si je ne m'abuse... *honte*)**

 **Bien contente de vous retrouver, en tous cas ! Avec tellement d'inspi, que j'aurai pu vous pondre non pas un, mais DEUX chapitres, dans la foulée ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Mais j'ai du m'arrêter faute de temps et aussi parce que je tenais absolument à vous poster quelque chose avant de débuter une nouvelle semaine ! La suite viendra peut-être le week-end prochain avec un peu de chance et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! J'ai enfin surmonté mon blocage, je vous remercie pour votre patience !**

 **Par ailleurs, je vous prie de m'excuser également parce que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une sorte de "transition" et je tenais également à vous prévenir qu'il est possible qu'il y ait pas mal de sexe également à partir des prochains chapitres...**

 **Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, donc, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Kagami et le nom de son ex est "lâché" plusieurs fois, pour celles à qui cela aurait échappé précédemment ;) ! En tous cas, ça a été un REEL plaisir de revenir à cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur ! (wow j'ai même changé d'image de couverture pour l'occasion, vous avez vu ?)  
**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez, je vous aime toutes et encore merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements sincères qui remontent le moral !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Kagami ne savait pas avec exactitude comment il s'était embarqué dans cette galère. Bien-sûr, si vous lui posiez la question, il vous répondrait que seule la pitié avait motivé sa décision. Mais ce serait faux. Enfin, pas totalement, cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison...

Aomine avait dit qu'il le paierait. Avec du _cash._

 _« Un petit flic de quartier, ça ne doit pas rouler sur l'or... »_

C'est ce qu'avait immédiatement pensé Kagami et il avait donc été plutôt sceptique au départ, quant à l'offre « généreuse » d'Aomine. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs nullement spécifié le montant de la paie de Kagami. Mais dans la situation du tigre, tout était bon à prendre...

Parce que l'état des finances de Kagami était aussi alarmant que la sirène d'un gyrophare. Il était vraiment dans le rouge, rouge, comme la couleur du camion de sa caserne... Et pour être honnête, il avait même sérieusement considéré devenir _strip teaser,_ en rapport avec ce que Kiyoshi avait maladroitement supposé le concernant. Après tout, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir un deuxième boulot alimentaire pour subvenir à ses besoins, c'était monnaie courante, surtout ici, à Tokyo, où la vie était horriblement chère. Sauf qu'avec ses horaires aléatoires à la caserne, mener ce genre de double-vie nocturne était tout bonnement exclu...

Par chance tout de même, Kagami était parvenu à trouver cet appartement au loyer inespérément réduit... Mais quand on voyait la pollution sonore ET visuelle causée par son insupportable voisin, on comprenait vite pourquoi... Le rouge aurait du se méfier, un loyer aussi bas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Sauf qu'à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était ça, ou dormir sous les ponts. Tatsuya n'aurait pas pu l'héberger indéfiniment, surtout maintenant qu'il déménageait pour un appartement encore plus modeste. La bonne nouvelle cependant, c'est que le tigre et le dragon allaient habiter dans le même quartier et qu'ils pourraient ainsi se voir plus souvent. Et puis, peut-être que quand Tatsuya et Murasakibara auraient trouvé le local de leurs rêves pour y accueillir leur petite entreprise, les deux tourtereaux lui proposeraient même de venir faire quelques _extras_ avec eux, à la pâtisserie... En tous cas, Kagami l'espérait de tout cœur.

C'était ce qui le faisait tenir...

Et ce qui avait également pesé dans la balance, quant il avait été question d'accepter le petit job gracieusement offert par Aomine... Entre temps, Kagami s'était vu confier quelques tâches d'appoint par la plupart de ses voisins âgés, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne percevaient qu'une mince pension de retraite et le roux avait la désagréable impression de les voler... Alors il misait tout sur le salaire qu'Aomine lui avait promis, sans même en préciser le montant et non sur le maigre pécule prodigué par les vieillards de l'immeuble pour qu'il fasse leurs courses ou leurs petits travaux.

Et au risque d'insister, Kagami avait VRAIMENT besoin de cet argent.

Depuis son arrivée récente au Japon, il vivait dans un confort des plus spartiates et n'avait même pas le temps de s'offrir du bon temps, en sortant ou en pratiquant un loisir, en dehors du _basketball_ , évidemment.

Avant, lorsqu'il vivait encore en Californie, le rouge menait un train de vie plutôt fastueux. Il était coach sportif personnel, au sein d'un immense complexe. _A gym_ , comme disent les anglo-saxons. Et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il s'agissait de la chaîne de salles de sport le plus connu et le plus influent des Etats-Unis. C'était d'ailleurs à cette période d'apogée que Kagami l'avait rencontré... lui, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quatre longues années ponctuées de passion et de sexe... Autant dire que la place de Kagami était plus qu'enviable, il faisait ce qu'il aimait pour vivre et il en vivait d'ailleurs extrêmement bien. Il lui était même souvent arrivé de _coacher_ des stars. Parfois même, des joueurs de _NBA_ , entre deux saisons. Il faisait aussi de la remise en forme pour les célébrités sortant de cure de désintox ou encore pour les bimbos qui souhaitaient perdre leurs bourrelets de grossesse, après l'accouchement. Son travail était donc varié et enrichissant, dans tous les sens du terme. Oui, il avait eu le privilège d'être celui qu'on s'arrachait dans les milieux huppés de _Los Angeles_ , d' _Hollywood_ à _Beverly Hills_...

Alors qu'ici, il n'était rien.

Il n'était personne.

Il avait quitté son Paradis doré, ou plutôt, il en avait été expulsé, comme un malpropre...

On lui avait arraché ses ailes et on l'avait laissé se débattre dans le caniveau... sans même un regard, sans même une once de scrupule...

Tous ses amis, tous ceux qui prétendaient compter pour lui, tous sans exception, l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort... Pas un n'avait levé le petit doigt pour l'aider à se relever, à part Himuro et Alex...

Suite à sa rupture sentimentale, Kagami était tombé au plus bas et tout le monde s'était détourné de lui, fermant les yeux sur ses problèmes financiers et la maltraitance dont il avait été victime. Seul son frère de cœur avait alors pris les choses en main, lui incombant de venir le rejoindre au Japon, leur pays d'origine. Là où Kagami pourrait démarrer une nouvelle vie en oubliant l'ancienne et tout redémarrer de zéro. Et étrangement, malgré la peur de l'inconnu, cette décision avait été la plus facile à prendre pour le tigre. Himuro avait payé son aller simple pour Tokyo et une partie de ses soucis était restée en Amérique, à des milliers de kilomètres... Il avait donc quitté sans regret son ancienne vie, en passant d'une vie de luxe à celle d'un quasi SDF...

Et c'était aussi une des raisons qui avait fait que Kagami avait accepté ce _job_ de la part d'Aomine... Le rouge ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait être au fond du gouffre et il voulait aider le brun, à son échelle.

Pour autant, pas question de rogner sur ses principes ! Kagami était en effet bien loin d'excuser le comportement plus que limite et parfois inadmissible de son terrible voisin. Certes, Aomine avait l'air de cacher un lourd secret (et Kagami le laissait libre d'en parler ou non), mais cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas tous les droits. Et surtout pas celui de se conduire avec lui comme un connard patenté... Kagami en avait déjà suffisamment souffert par le passé, avec son ex...

Pour tout vous dire, le tigre en était même arrivé à un point où il ne se respectait plus du tout et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela recommence, avec un bourreau différent. Non, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs avec Aomine. Alors, oui, il voulait bien se montrer charitable envers le policier, mais pas au point de devenir une carpette sur laquelle Aomine prendrait un malin plaisir à se torcher les pieds !

C'était bien fini, tout ça !

Et voici _grosso modo_ ce qui avait motivé Kagami Taiga à se retrouver dans la cuisine d'Aomine, en train de faire la vaisselle et la popotte, un vendredi après-midi. On pouvait noter que l'appartement avait déjà bien meilleur aspect que lorsque Kagami y était entré pour la première fois. Il semblait même au tigre qu'en à peine une semaine de temps, Aomine avait fourni des efforts considérables pour ne pas trop le salir, préférant ainsi ne pas ruiner les efforts de sa femme de ménage attitrée. Et pour Kagami, c'était déjà une victoire, la preuve irréfutable qu'Aomine appréciait et respectait son dur labeur. Bien-sûr, le rouge n'était pas encore arrivé à faire disparaître toutes les tâches, d'alcool et de nourriture, principalement (ainsi que d'autres d'un genre que je vous épargnerai, mais que vous devez aisément deviner...), mais il ne désespérait pas d'y parvenir avec un peu d'huile de coude. La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez Aomine, Kagami irait acheter des produits d'entretien plus puissants avant. Parce que vraiment, le brun ne possédait que le strict minimum en la matière, ce qui était bien loin d'être suffisant vu l'état de crasse déplorable de son lieu de vie... Et même les outils nettement plus affûtés dont disposait Kagami ne s'étaient pas révélés suffisants pour venir à bout des dernières tâches récalcitrantes.

En tous cas, il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui, décréta t-il en rangeant l'ultime assiette qu'il venait d'essuyer. Cette fois, il avait eu le temps d'aller plus loin dans son grand nettoyage, s'occupant davantage de la salle de bain et de la chambre du brun. Et si une part de lui avait été tentée de fouiller dans la chambre à coucher d'Aomine, Kagami avait réussi à se discipliner. Après tout, son voisin était policier et si Kagami venait à mettre un peu trop son nez dans ses affaires, non seulement il risquait de le remarquer, mais en plus, ça ne lui plairait pas forcément !

Et au vu du fragile équilibre sur lequel reposait leur relation, mieux valait éviter de jeter inutilement de l'huile sur le feu. Bien-sûr, Kagami était intrigué par ses précédentes découvertes à propos d'Aomine, mais il savait quand même où était sa place et quelles étaient les limites à ne pas franchir. Lui, n'apprécierait pas tellement que quiconque profite de son absence pour mener une enquête, à la place d'Aomine...

Car oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que Kagami avait décidé de venir épousseter les meubles d'Aomine en son absence. Il avait donc soigneusement attendu que le brun sorte pour une raison inconnue (sans doute pour travailler ?), pour venir squatter chez lui. Parce que quand Aomine était présent sur le chantier en même temps que Kagami, travailler devenait dès lors tout bonnement impossible. Le rouge avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois cette semaine, sans succès ! Il fallait dire que dès que Kagami entrait dans le champs de vision d'Aomine, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le harceler de diverses façons.

Sa préférée étant bien-sûr de le supplier sans interruption de remettre sa tenue de « _Maid_ », ce qui était tout bonnement hors de question pour Kagami ! Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais deux ! Les circonstances étaient différentes à présent, car il n'avait plus cet affreux gage qui agissait comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Aomine pouvait donc toujours se gratter pour qu'il exécute ses petits fantasmes pervers en se déguisant à nouveau ! D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait pas exclu l'idée de lui offrir de nouvelles tenues... et Kagami avait du insister à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'il n'était ni une _Barbie_ grandeur nature, ni une poupée gonflable, soumise à tous ses désirs sexuels les plus débridés et douteux !

Mais étant donné qu'Aomine était comme un enfant capricieux, ainsi que l'avait déjà remarqué Kagami et il y avait fort à parier que le brun n'abandonnerait pas facilement, persuadé de pouvoir parvenir à ses fins avec le tigre. Aomine pensait réussir à l'avoir à l'usure et il avait même déjà listé les différents costumes qu'il voudrait voir portés par Kagami...

L'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il... Aussi mince soit celui-ci... et si ça pouvait aider Aomine à se sentir mieux, Kagami était prêt à accepter sa cour insistante... enfin, plutôt à la « tolérer » encore quelques temps, tant qu'elle restait raisonnable, évidemment. (sachant qu'Aomine ne connaît probablement pas ce mot...)

Ayant soigneusement récuré l'éviter avec une éponge pour le débarrasser des restes de nourriture précédemment collés aux assiettes, Kagami se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisinière où mijotait un délicieux ragoût de bœuf. Mais j'en suis à 4 pages de texte déjà et je n'ai même pas encore évoqué le compagnon à quatre pattes d'Aomine encore ! Sans doute vous demandez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment et comment Kagami a pu déjouer sa garde. Et bien figurez-vous que Biscuit se porte comme un charme, sagement couché dans son panier, rongeant un gros os que Kagami avait mis de côté tout spécialement pour lui. Et grand bien lui en avait pris, puisque dès que le rouge avait franchi le seuil de son territoire, le grand berger Allemand lui avait immédiatement bondi sur le poil. Mais heureusement, cette fois, Kagami n'était pas venu les mains vides et armé de ce bon gros os à moelle, il avait réussi à lutter contre son agresseur, détournant ainsi son attention. Finalement, Biscuit n'était pas si difficile à gérer, quand on venait bien préparé et le chien galérait tellement à dépouiller l'os, que Kagami avait eu tout loisir de briquer l'appartement du brun sans jamais être dérangé une seule fois.

Non parce que... ça avait plutôt mal commencé quand Kagami était entré, car comme à son habitude, le chien attendait dans le couloir de l'entrée, semblant guetter un éventuel visiteur. Et puisqu'il semblait sous le charme de Kagami, il avait directement collé sa truffe contre l'entrejambe du tigre et bien que Kagami n'ait rien contre sentir quelque chose d'humide et chaud à cet endroit là d'ordinaire, il préférait tout de même nettement quand la chose en question appartenait à un être humain et non à un canidé à l'haleine épouvantable et aux crocs qui peuvent vous castrer à au moindre faux pas...Heureusement, cette fois, Kagami était parvenu à dompter le fauve, le gardant à bonne distance.

Et puis... une telle tranquillité dans l'appartement lui avait permis de faire d'autres découvertes... Tiens par exemple, une fois les murs lessivés de leur crasse et surtout de la nicotine qui s'y était déposée avec les années, Kagami avait été assez surpris de trouver une croix dessinée sur le mur principal du salon, celui qui servait également de cloison entre leurs deux domiciles. Par curiosité, Kagami avait tapé un peu contre le mur et constaté que celui-ci était fort peu épais (son poing avait même failli passer à travers...) et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur porteur. Pas étonnant que l'endroit soit si mal insonorisé et que le rouge ait donc la primauté des exploits sexuels de son voisin, dans de telles conditions. Mais pourquoi cette marque ? Elle n'avait pas été tracée ici au hasard et c'était un mystère de plus à ajouter à sa liste concernant Aomine... (peut-être indiquait-elle l'emplacement d'un trésor de pirate...?)

Et plus Kagami avait l'impression de s'approcher de la clé du mystère et plus ce dernier semblait s'épaissir. Aomine n'était comme personne d'autre... Il avait d'étranges réactions et Kagami n'arrivait pas à le cerner... Surtout lorsque...

« AAAAH ! » Cria fort peu virilement Kagami, en sentant quelque chose de chaud venir lui flatter le postérieur, avec la délicatesse d'un camionneur bourré.

Il sursauta sans doute même un peu. Légèrement. Jusqu'au lustre. Qu'Aomine n'avait pas. Enfin si, un genre de ventilateur bon marché accroché au plafond, qui ne servait qu'à éparpiller la fumée de ses clopes, (qu'il écrasait n'importe où, au passage) dans tout l'appartement.

Mais bien loin de repousser son agresseur, le cri aigu du tigre ne fit que l'exciter davantage et il se pressa encore plus contre Kagami. En particulier une certaine partie turgescente de son anatomie...

« J'aime quand tu cries pour moi, _Kitty Cat_... »

« Putain, Aomine ! Me fais plus jamais flipper comme ça, t'entends ? »

Bon, heureusement qu'il avait déjà rangé la vaisselle et que là, il n'avait fait que lâcher la seule chose qu'il tenait en main, c'est-à-dire l'éponge à gratter, suite au choc. Pas de casse à déplorer, au moins.

« C'est de ta faute si tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer... »

« De ma faute ? Tsss... c'est toi et ta maudite démarche de félin qui m'avez surpris ! »

« De félin ? Rrrr... j'adore quand tu dis ça, les félins sont tellement sexy... » Ronronna t-il dans son oreille, en le coinçant toujours fermement entre lui et l'évier.

Le tigre dut se forcer à réprimer un frisson. Cette voix enrobante lui faisait toujours des _choses_... des choses dont il avait honte ensuite...

« Oublie ça... »

« Trop tard, j'aime bien que tu me compares inconsciemment à un félin, c'est très flatteur... »

« Raaah merde à la fin ! Ce que je voulais dire... »

« ... C'est que tu me trouves sexy, j'avais bien compris. Pas la peine de te défiler... » Fit-il en empoignant une fesse bien ferme pour la masser.

Il faudrait être aveugle ou fou pour ne pas trouver le brun extrêmement sensuel. Tous les pores de sa peau transpiraient la promesse d'une nuit d'extase dans ses bras... mais...

… Aomine était également horriblement irritant ! Et c'était là son plus gros défaut, celui qui empêchait Kagami de complètement craquer pour son rival...

« _Shut up, you freak_ ! » Se débattit Kagami pour protester contre la dictature du maître de maison.

« Tu sais, c'est normal que je sache me montrer discret aussi de temps en temps. Ca fait partie de mon métier, pour pouvoir mener l'enquête et approcher des malfrats armés jusqu'aux dents, mieux vaut faire preuve de discrétion et de prudence, sinon, c'est la mort assurée. » Expliqua Aomine de sa voix si suave.

Le brun ne lâcha pas sa proie, mais il ne résista cependant pas à l'envie de passer une main dans les cheveux de Kagami. Ce dernier sembla se calmer un peu, mais seulement en apparence, car il était en position de faiblesse, exactement comme le serait Aomine, seul, face à un _gang_ de criminels déchaînés. Mieux valait donc maintenir profil bas.

Pour le moment.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui... et je te trouve bien audacieux d'avoir pris une telle initiative sans me consulter au préalable. Imagine, t'aurais pu m'interrompre en plein coït bestial avec une charmante demoiselle. »

« Nan, aucun risque, je m'étais justement bien assuré que tu sois parti avant d'entrer, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. C'est d'ailleurs en raison de ton absence que j'ai décidé de faire un brin de ménage. Mais peut-être aurai-je du vous demander la permission, Monseigneur ? Après tout, vous m'avez confié la clé de votre royaume, sans me donner de consignes spécifiques sur mes horaires de visite. J'en ai donc conclu que je pouvais venir quand bon me chante... car, quand vous êtes dans les parages, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma mission. »

« Oh vraiment ? C'est parce que je te trouble ? »

Encore et toujours cette voix fondante qui faisait faiblir Kagami... Ses genoux tremblaient, menaçant de le lâcher à tout instant. Ce qui était franchement agaçant !

« Non, parce que tu m'énerves ! Tu es tout le temps dans mes pattes ! Pire que Biscuit, lui au moins, quand on lui dit 'couché !' il obéit ! »

Cette fois, le tigre attrapa le poignet d'Aomine et repoussa la main jusqu'alors posée sur ses fesses. Mais cela n'empêche pas le brun d'éclater de rire, même s'il recula pour libérer Kagami.

« Moi aussi, quand on me dit 'couché', j'obéis... d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas essayer... ? Je n'attends que ça... sois sûr que j'adorerai m'allonger à tes côtés pour une petite sieste crapuleuse... »

« Va chier ! Tu me soûles à toujours te croire plus malin ! » S'emporta Kagami en rougissant très foooort !

« Mais si j'y crois, c'est parce que je le suis. Tout simplement. » Sourit Aomine, en ôtant sa veste pour la déposer sur le dos d'une chaise.

Et surprise, il n'était pas en uniforme de policier en dessous, mais bel et bien en tenue de civil. Mais la première chose que Kaga remarqua fut qu'il portait un T-shirt à manches courtes, dévoilant ses bras superbement musclés et...

… Rougis.

Et tatoués.

Apparemment, c'était encore tout frais. Le tatouage tribal tout en spirales d'encre noire semblait avoir tissé des lianes autour des biceps du brun, s'étendant du haut de ses épaules à ses poignets. Et en ce se perdant dans la contemplation de ce schéma emmêlé, Kagami eut un moment d'absence. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, cognant férocement comme pour essayer de le prévenir d'un danger. Une peur instinctive, viscérale, de celles qui vous rongent et vous viennent du plus profond des tripes, commença à s'emparer sournoisement de lui.

Le rouge eut alors un flash.

Bref, fugace, insaisissable...

Le ramenant à sa vie antérieure...

L'espace d'un instant, il fut transporté dans le passé, de retour à sa prison dorée de Los Angeles...

Il pensait avoir laissé tout cela derrière lui, ces souvenirs douloureux et celui à qui ils étaient liés... Mais il avait fallu que ces tatouages aux bras le lui rappellent de la pire des façon. Se figeant d'effroi, Kagami se transforma en une statue de glace qui se fissurait sous le poids de son vécu.

 _Lui_ aussi... il affectionnait particulièrement ses tatouages, ne perdant jamais une occasion de les exhiber en portant le moins de vêtements possibles. Il en était extrêmement fier et bien qu'ils ne lui englobent pas tout le bras comme c'était le cas d'Aomine, cela n'avait jamais empêché Kagami de les trouver de plus en plus effrayant au fur et à mesure que leur relation sombrait dans les abysses... Au départ pourtant, le rouge les avait trouvés fort saillants et ajoutant au charme animal de son ex. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à les détester. Ces lignes, ces spirales démoniaques, noires et sans espoir, venaient régulièrement le hanter dans son sommeil, encore aujourd'hui.

Cependant, ceux d'Aomine semblaient différents, comme appartenant à un tout, à une œuvre plus étendue. Ils se raccrochaient au dessin d' _Oni_ qu'il portait dans son dos, comme le visage d'un ange-gardien féroce qui protégeait ses arrières des mauvais esprits... Or, chez Nash, sa manchette de tatouages tribaux n'avait d'autre but que celui de mettre en avant son physique et sa personnalité aussi sauvage que narcissique... Il n'y avait aucune signification intrinsèque cachée dans les motifs qu'il arborait en se pavanant sur la plage...

« …. aiga... Oi, Taiga ! Tu m'écoutes ? Putain, on dirait que tu viens de croiser le fantôme de _Miyamoto Musashi_ ! »

« Qu-quoi ? » Articula le rouge en reprenant conscience.

« Tu sais, le samourai sans tête. Ou c'était _Yoshitsune_ ? Hmm... Disons le fantôme _d'Ishikawa Goemon_ , alors. Celui-là au moins, je suis certain de la façon dont il est mort. Il s'est fait ébouillanter vivant. Sympa, non ? »

« ... »

« Ok... je vois que t'es pas très féru d'histoire, t'as tort, crois-moi, c'est passionnant de voir à quel point l'humanité répète toujours les mêmes erreurs au fil des siècles, comme si elle était incapable d'en tirer le moindre enseignement. Mais je m'égare... en parlant d'ébouillanter, c'est quoi le truc qui est en train de bouillir sur la gazinière ? »

« _Oh fuck ! My beef stew, I completely forgot it..._ ! » Paniqua Kagami, en filant jusqu'à ses fourneaux.

« Heu ouais, si tu le dis, à tes souhaits... ? »

Le brun ne résista pas à l'envie de s'approcher dès que Kagami souleva le couvercle de la cocote. Il faut dire que l'odeur qui s'en dégagea allécha aussi rapidement qu'irrésistiblement Aomine. Ainsi que Biscuit, qui releva instantanément la tête, délaissant par là même son délicieux os de stégosaure.

« Oh ! Du ragoût de bœuf, j'adore ! »

« Pousse-toi de là, vite ! »

Le rouge sortit la cocote du feu et éteignit le gaz. Un peu de fumée se dégageait du plat, mais rien de méchant et heureusement, rien n'avait été brûlé, ouf !

« Tu vois ! C'est exactement ce que je te disais tout à l'heure ! Il suffit que tu sois dans le coin pour me faire faire n'importe quoi ! Un peu plus et mon ragoût cramait ! »

« Dans ce cas, t'aurais du m'en re-cuisiner un. Parce qu'évidemment, je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir sans avoir de quoi me remplir la panse. »

« Et puis quoi encore !? » Pesta Kagami, en éventant son plat avec un torchon pour évacuer la chaleur.

« Ca fait partie du marché... t'as déjà oublié ? Tu dois assurer TOUTES les tâches ménagères. Et donc, me nourrir aussi. »

« Ouais, bah d'ailleurs, en parlant de marché, j'espère que tu comptes tenir parole... concernant la paie que tu m'as promis ! »

« Hmm... tout de suite les histoires de gros sous, à croire que c'est vraiment tout ce qui t'intéresse ! En plus, je n'aime pas ce mot, 'paie'.. je préfère le terme 'gratification personnelle'. »

« On s'en fout du mot employé ! N'essaie pas de te défiler et donne-moi ce que tu me dois ! Bien-sûr que je ne fais cela que pour l'argent, t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais me casser le cul à récurer tes chiottes et à vider tes poubelles juste pour le plaisir ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, t'es ptêtre maso, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Soupira le brun, fouillant l'oreille avec son auriculaire, en signe de désinvolture.

« Tu me gaaaaves ! File-moi mon fric en vitesse, que je puisse me tirer ! »

« Quoi, tu veux déjà partir ? Mais il est encore tôt... à peine treize heures... Tu veux pas me mettre un peu de crème hydratante sur mes _tattoos_ avant ? »

« Non ! Démerde-toi tout seul ! T'as qu'à demander à une des tes maîtresses ! »

« Oi... c'est pas sympa ça... et puis, je préfère quand c'est toi, je suis sûr que tu peux te montrer très doux, sous tes airs de mec mal embouché... »

« Ma-mal embouché ? MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PUTAIN ! Ca va pas non, de dire ça !? » S'empourpra Kagami, qui n'avait, il est vrai, pas été 'embouché' depuis un bon moment...

« Hey... tu sais c'qu'on dit ? 'Y a qu'la vérité qui blesse'... et ta réaction surjouée le prouve ! »

« SURJOUEE ? Je vais t'en mettre du surjoué, moi ! Tiens, prends ça ! »

Et le rouge, qui s'était entre temps saisi d'une cuillère en bois pour goûter sa préparation, en voyant une bonne plâtrée de sauce tomate encore brûlante sur le T-shirt blanc immaculé (RIP) du brun.

« Waaaah putain, mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème, ça brûle ce truc ! » Maugréa Aomine, pour la forme.

… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir recueillir une goutte dégoulinante dudit 'truc qui brûle' pour la porter à ses lèvres et la lécher.

« Hmm... ché bon, mais ché chaaaauud ! Oh... mais j'y chuis, t'as fait exprès de m'éclaboucher pour me je me foute à poil... »

Et un sourire carnassier s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il enlevait lentement son T-shirt, révélant un torse chocolaté puissant et parfaitement proportionné, dans lequel quiconque aurait envie de planter les dents... Profitant du manque de réaction de Kagami (ou plutôt du fait que le rouge paraisse totalement hypnotisé), Aomine le bloqua à nouveau contre le meuble de la cuisine et il plongea son doigt dans le plat encore fumant, sans aucune crainte de se brûler salement.

Puis, il étala consciencieusement de la sauce sur le nez de Kagami, qui lui répondit en l'insultant copieusement, avant de recevoir un coup de langue félin de la part d'Aomine pile à cet endroit. Non content de son œuvre, le policier poursuivit son méfait en disposant cette fois une plus importante quantité de sauce cramoisie dans le cou de sa proie, malgré ses protestations les plus vives.

« Arrête ça, bordel ! Tu vas me cradinguer ! »

Mais la langue agile d'Aomine contre sa nuque, puis ses lèvres qui vinrent prendre le relais, arrachèrent quelques gémissements à Kagami, tandis que le brun se pressait davantage contre lui. Le malheureux (?) tigre se sentait à présent comme un coupable à qui Aomine était en train d'extorquer des aveux, grâce à des méthodes peu catholiques. Et le policier ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin... Puisque sa bouche était occupée à téter la peau douce du tigre, ses mains, elles, entamèrent leur voyage vers le sud et une fois arrivée au lieu de leur transhumance, elles se mirent au travail pour défaire le pantalon de Kagami. Immédiatement, le tigre se tendit en comprenant les intentions d'Aomine, mais ce dernier le tenait à sa merci.

« N-non... Aomine... »

Vainement, Kagami essaya de le repousser mais une fois de plus sa tentative échoua et il s'avéra qu'Aomine ne la goûta que très peu. Vexé que son voisin continue à résister à ses assauts débridés, le brun décida de se montrer plus ferme et explicite quant à ses intentions. Et par rapport à ce que Kagami risquait s'il ne lui cédait pas, également. Aomine était MORTELLEMENT sérieux et déterminé à présent.

« Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je promets de te badigeonner les couilles avec cette sauce et d'ordonner à Biscuit de venir les bouffer, c'est clair ? » Vociféra t-il en serrant le membre du rouge, qu'il sentait parfaitement poindre sous son boxer en lin.

Sa voix avait changé, devenant plus froide et aiguisée, comme le tranchant d'une lame de couteau sur laquelle les mots vinrent se blesser. Kagami frémit plus fort et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Ses muscles se tendirent, se contractant douloureusement, tandis qu'Aomine atteignait sa cible, située entre les cuisses du roux. L'ambiance, plutôt bon enfant jusqu'ici, venait de basculer du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde. Et cela ravivait les multiples mauvais traitements dont Kagami avait été victime, de la même main de son ex-fiancé.

Pour autant, le fauve rouge semblait avoir momentanément abandonné l'idée de repousser son assaillant. Il se soumit donc à lui et assez rapidement, Aomine réalisa ce que Kagami s'était évertué à lui caché jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, légèrement pris au dépourvu, il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'américain prendre du volume sous ses doigts. Preuve, sans doute qu'il n'était pas si traumatisé que cela par ses menaces et surtout, signe que Kagami avait autant envie que lui qu'il poursuive ses caresses...

… Ce que la panthère s'empressa donc de faire. Kagami tenta d'étouffer ses couinements d'animal blessé, mais dans le fond, il savait pertinemment que lui et Aomine étaient deux bêtes. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'inexplicable chez Aomine... Un savant mélange de férocité et de mystère, quelque chose qui imposait le respect et inspirait la peur chez quiconque croisait son chemin. Il y avait comme une aura de danger qui flottait autour de cet homme et Kagami était probablement l'un des seuls capable de la sentir réellement, toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlant de fuir le plus loin possible de lui et de ne surtout pas s'engager dans une relation avec lui, de quelque nature qu'elle soit...

Parce que jamais rien de bon ne pourrait en ressortir. Mais à la fois, le tigre était tiraillé entre ses bas instincts et sa raison... Parce qu'Aomine exerçait sur lui une attraction si puissante, qu'elle effaçait toutes les mises en garde. Dès que les mains du brun se posaient sur lui, Kagami sentait sa tête devenir lourde... incapable de penser correctement, comme si un nuage de coton avait élu domicile dans son crâne à la place de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il éprouvait une fascination à la limite du morbide envers Aomine, telle la biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, si éblouie qu'elle finit percutée presque volontairement.

Aomine amorça brusquement un mouvement de pompe sur le sexe du rouge, qu'il avait préalablement sorti de sa coquille protectrice en tissu et Kagami poussa un cri plus fort que les autres. C'était vraiment agréable... Aomine était indéniablement doué pour lui faire perdre la tête. Sa poigne était ferme et douce à la fois, il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et aussi terrible que cela soit de l'admettre, le brun était sûrement doté d'une grande expérience en la matière. Cela se sentait tout de suite. Ses doigts savaient exactement où appuyer, avec la juste pression et Kagami l'attira contre lui, haletant faiblement dans son cou. Ils devaient être en train de se mettre de la sauce partout, mais ici, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu d'enfants innocent, suite à une bataille de nourriture. Non... ici, toutes les frontières étaient floues... Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à cheval entre consentement et refus, entre tendresse et violence, entre amour et haine... Comment savoir de quel côté se trouvait la vérité ?

Lentement, douloureusement, Aomine se décala pour se mettre à califourchon presque sur la cuisse de Kagami et il se frotta avec une inspirante indécence au genou de son amant, à la manière d'un chien en rut. Mais au lieu d'être dégoûté ou même irrité par ce comportement digne d'un frotteur du métro, Kagami sentit son excitation grimper d'un cran. Aomine était vraiment dur, c'était incroyable qu'il le soit aussi vite, alors que le tigre ne l'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'effleuré intimement.

Comment était-ce possible ? Dans le fond, Kagami s'en fichait... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cette capacité remarquable. La main gauche de Kagami s'égara alors sur les épaules fortes d'Aomine, avant de cascader le long de son dos, sur le territoire de l' _Oni_. Quelle grisante sensation que de sentir chaque muscle se contracter sous son passage... et tandis qu'Aomine accélérait le rythme de leur masturbation quasi-mutuelle, Kagami n'y tint plus et planta sauvagement ses ongles dans la chair. Aomine se cambra et les gémissements incohérents de Kagami l'accompagnèrent.

Heureusement que la sauce n'était pas épicée, parce que sinon, vu sur quoi Aomine avait toujours les mains, bonjour l'infection urinaire qui lui pendait au nez...

« Merde... Tai... t'es tellement sexy... quand tu gémis comme ça... je pourrai jouir dans mon froc... et t'aurais plus qu'à le laver ensuite, mais tu l'aurais bien cherché... »

« Ta gueule gnnh... sale enfoiré... » Murmura Kagami, yeux fermés et mâchoire serrée.

Leurs hanches, leurs bassins, étaient victimes d'un sortilège imparable et se mouvaient seuls dans une danse érotique et étrange, connue seulement d'eux-mêmes.

A la recherche du plaisir suprême.

De l'extase des corps.

D'un instant fugace de communion et de plénitude.

Leur rythme était désordonné, mais hypnotique. Maladroit, approximatif, mais terriblement sensuel et efficace.

Cependant, même là, lors d'un ballet qui exige coopération et coordination, les deux fauves ne parvenaient pas à trouver un accord. Ils était en perpétuel décalage, cherchant à faire abdiquer l'autre le premier. Parce que tout ceci n'était qu'un test, Kagami en avait pleinement conscience. S'il atteignait l'orgasme en premier, il aurait tout perdu. Tandis que s'il parvenait à envoyer Aomine au Paradis avant lui et sans même user de ses mains pour cela, il en ressortirait doublement gagnant et serait alors en mesure d'exiger le tribu qu'il désirait ce la part de la panthère sournoise.

Tout résidait dans les non-dits.

Tout était affaire de compréhension silencieuse, de communication non verbale. Ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas les insultes et autres douceurs qu'ils s'envoyaient en guise de préliminaires, mais bel et bien tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas. L'implicite et non l'explicite. Uniquement ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et Kagami les avait fermés justement pour cela. Pour éviter qu'Aomine ne puisse y deviner ses émotions et en tirer avantage. Bien-sûr, cela marchait dans les deux sens, mais la virilité qui frottait toujours avec insistance contre sa cuisse était une excellente indication de l'état dans lequel se trouvait déjà son adversaire.

Ici encore, comme au basket, il n'était question que de domination.

De dominer l'autre, de le soumettre.

C'était la loi de la jungle, la loi du plus fort.

Dure est sa loi, juste est sa loi.

Et même si, au fond, tout au fond de lui, (mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer !) Kagami ne demandait rien de mieux que s'adonner au plaisir, en devant l'esclave sexuel du brun, le passé lui avait appris à ne plus s'enchaîner à un homme dominateur, qui ne chercherait sans doute qu'à l'humilier tôt ou tard.

Exactement comme Nash !

Alors si Kagami craquait le premier, encore une fois... il allait en souffrir. Et devoir fuir à nouveau...

« Gna... aaahh... Ao...mine... » Baragouina le pompier.

La fièvre s'était emparée de lui et Kagami était sur le point de rendre l'âme, de déposer lâchement les armes face l'ennemi, mais heureusement, son téléphone portable le sauva d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Oui, sauver d'un orgasme, on en est bien là...

« Putain... t'es tellement excité que tu vibres, Taigaaaa ! »

« Baka ! C'est même pas humainement possible ! Tu m'as pris pour un vibro géant ou quoi ? » Se vexa Kagami, avant de lui asséner un bon coup sur la tête en guise de punition.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore !? »

« J'ai reçu un message, laisse-moi regarder ! »

Et cette fois, Kagami ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'Aomine l'avait hissé sur le meuble qui servait à cuisiner.. Ok... se rappeler de ne plus JAMAIS préparer à bouffer ici et bien se laver les mains avant de partir ! Quoique... connaissant le brun, il avait certainement baisé quelqu'un dans tous les coins de l'appartement et Kagami aurait donc bien du mal à trouver un endroit pas encore souillé par sa perversité !

« Mais on s'en fout... c'est pas un SMS qui va t'envoyer au septième ciel, _Bébé_ , mais moi...! »

 _Bébé_... ?

 _Really... ?_

 _Seriously... ?_

Y a vraiment encore des gars qui disent ça... ? Je veux dire, en dehors de Jacky le plombier bedonnant et moustachu fan de _tunning_ qui vit l'ch'Nord et dont on voit la gouttière dès qu'il se baisse...

« … Ok, t'as gagné, cette fois j'me casse pour de bon... » Décréta Kagami en l'éjectant avec deux mains, posées bien à plat sur son torse de Spartiate.

« Hey ! Si toi t'as plus envie, très bien, t'as qu'à lire ton satané message, mais laisse ton cul posé ici pour que je puisse au moins me finir ! »

« T'es vraiment un porc pour oser demander des trucs pareils ! »

« Oh c'est bon hein... fais pas ta prude alors que tu m'as allumé ! »

« Moi ? Moiii, jt'ai allumé ? » S'indigna le tigre en se pointant du bout de l'index, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. « C'est TOI qui m'as sauté dessus comme un animal enragé ! »

« Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est pas moi qui était à deux doigts de me faire prendre sur le comptoir de la cuisine ET DEVANT BISCUIT EN PLUS ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE IL AURAIT PU ETRE CHOQUE A VIIIIIE PAR TA FAUTE ! Et si moi j'suis un porc... bah toi... toi t'es qu'une grosse cochonne, d'abord ! »

Ledit Biscuit, qui les observait de loin, pencha la tête sur le côté en couinant à l'évocation de son nom. Et il n'avait pas l'air franchement traumatisé le toutou...

« COMME SI TON SALE CABOT T'AVAIT PAS DEJA MATE EN TRAIN D'ENFILER DES TRUIES ! … et aussi, j'étais même pas à deux doigts de me faire prendre, tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, j'crois ! »

« BAH NON ! FIGURE-TOI QUE J'ESSAIE DE PRESERVER SA PURETE ET SON INNOCENCE ! IL N'A QUE DEUX ANS, IL EST TROP JEUNE POUR CES CONNERIES ! J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'IL SE METTE A RENIFLER LE CUL DE TOUTES LES CHIENNES QUI SE DANDINENT DEVANT LUI DANS LA RUE ! »

« AH OK. MAIS QU'IL ME RENIFLE LE CUL, LA, CA TE POSE PAS D'PROBLEME HEIN ? COMME PAR HASARD ! »

« J'Y PEUX RIEN ! BISCUIT EST UN CHIEN POLICIER, C'EST UN LIMIER ! IL A L'HABITUDE DE DEBUSQUER DE LA DROGUE ET CROIS-MOI, PARFOIS DES GENS SONT ASSEZ FOUS POUR SE LA FOUTRE DANS DES ENDROITS QUE TU PREFERAIS IGNORER ! »

« OUAIS BAH CA M'EXPLIQUE TOUJOURS PAS POURQUOI IL ME RENIFLE HEIN ! P'TETRE QU'IL EST JUSTE PERVERS COMME SON MAITRE ! ET POURQUOI ON CONTINUE A GUEULER AU LIEU DE SE PARLER NORMALEMENT ? »

« MAIS T'ES CON, MA PAROLE ? T'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE S'IL EN A TOUT LE TEMPS APRES TOI, C'EST PARCE QUE T'AS SUREMENT DISSIMULE UN SACHET DE CAM' DANS TON CORPS ! J'SUIS SUR QUE T'ES UNE MOULE, CA EXPLIQUERAIT BIEN DES CHOSES D'AILLEURS, COMME POURQUOI T'AS UN BOULE SI VOLUMINEUX ! … ET J'EN SAIS RIEN POURQUOI ON GUEULE, PEUT-ETRE QUE LE CLAVIER DE L'AUTEURE EST BLOQUE SUR ' _CAPS LOCK_ ' ! »

Oui... ça volait décidément très haut...

« ABRUTI ! ON DIT UNE 'MULE' ET PAS UNE 'MOULE' ! POURTANT, NIVEAU MOULES, TU T'Y CONNAIS, CA M'ETONNE QUE TU SACHES PAS CA ! »

« TU DEVRAIS ESSAYER D'EN GOUTER AVANT DE DIRE QUE T'AIMES PAS CA ! Y A PAS QUE DES POULPES DANS L'OCEAN ! » Expliqua le brun, poète.

« J'VEUX MEME PAS SAVOIR COMMENT ON EN EST ARRIVES AU RAYON POISSONNERIE DU SUPERMARCHE, ALORS MAINTENANT, DONNE-MOI MON POGNON POUR QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN ME TIRER DE LA, PAUVRE TACHE ! »

« Tsss... ok, vas-y, t'sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de voir ta gueule, alors tu vas prendre ta tune et débarrasse le plancher, fissa ! »

« … »

« … Taiga... ? » Fit Aomine, conscient que le manque de paroles chez le tigre était toujours un signe annonciateur de catastrophe.

« … NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? CA FAIT PRESQUE UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE JE TE RECLAME MON ARGENT POUR POUVOIR ENFIN PARTIR ET MAINTENANT, TU FAIS GENRE QUE C'EST TOI QUI ME METS A LA PORTE !? N'INVERSE PAS LES RÔLES, FACE DE PET ! »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Ce type allait le rendre grraaaah... Dingue. De chez dingue. Avec la camisole de force et tout.

« ET VOILA, TU VOIS, TU RECOMMENCES A GUEULER, NAN MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT UN PROBLEME ! A CROIRE QUE TU SAIS PAS T'EXPRIMER AUTREMENT ! C'EST TOI QUI SERS DE SIRENE A INCENDIES DANS TA CASERNE, AVOUE ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« … Ne me relance pas sur ce terrain, là... Parce que tu sais très bien que je n'attends que ça... »

Le regard du brun s'était assombrit, preuve qu'il était redevenu sérieux. Un véritable cyclothymique, cet Aomine...

« … Et moi, j'attends juste que tu me paies pour pouvoir filer, alors tu comprendras que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ta schizophrénie ! » Menaça à son tour Kagami, en jouant merveilleusement bien de ses sourcils bifides pour intimider le représentant de la loi.

« Pfff... le fric, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse...! Dire que t'aurais pu avoir ma queue, mais naaaan, Môssieur Taaaiiigerr il préfère les billets... » Soupira Aomine, en pleine crise de mauvaise foi.

Mais il se détourna quand même de Kagami et pendant que le tigre arrangeait ses cheveux en désordre et également son pantalon, le brun disparut dans la fameuse **PIECE INTERDITE OUUUH** pour chercher le dû de son domestique. Piqué par la curiosité, qui s'était montrée plutôt discrète jusqu'ici, Kagami se pencha légèrement sur son perchoir pour jeter un œil dans le couloir, dans l'espoir d'entrevoir quelque chose au sujet de la fameuse salle habituellement fermée à clé... Et d'après ce que Kagami en avait vu en faisait les poussières et en passant la serpillère, la porte qui la gardait était dotée d'une serrure complexe, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter au côté suspect de l'endroit...

La porte claqua cependant avant que Kagami ait eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit de probant, tandis qu'Aomine débarquait avec un _bonzai_ en piteux état logé dans un bac en plastique. L'américain cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Si tu comptes me payer avec un arbuste, j'te préviens tout de suite que... »

« Laferme. » Le coupa sèchement Aomine, visiblement peu disposé à tailler le bout de gras.

Il posa sans délicatesse le malheureux arbre (qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs...) sur la table du salon, qui trembla sous l'impact. Kagami n'était pas un expert en jardinerie, mais d'après lui, le _bonzai_ en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mini-cerisier. En tous cas, il lui rappelait vaguement le tatouage dans le dos d'Aomine, avec les pétales roses pâles et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas là un lien dissimulé...

« Tiens. » Fit soudainement le brun, en soulevant le pot et en sortant une liasse de billets du bac, sous le regard médusé de Kagami.

Devant l'air pour le moins circonspect de Kagami, Aomine secoua un peu la liasse pour la débarrasser du terreau qui la souillait légèrement. Mais le tigre ne la prenait toujours pas.

« Aomine... »

« Quoi, ça t'suffit pas ? Ecoute, j'ai jamais eu de femme de ménage, alors j'ai aucune idée de combien ça peut coûter... Prends déjà ça pour commencer, je rajouterai un petit extra la prochaine fois, si c'était pas le bon montant... » Expliqua t-il en lui tendant une seconde liasse de billets en plus de la première.

Et le rouge hésita franchement à s'en emparer, gardant le regard bien ancré dans celui d'Aomine, comme pour y déceler une éventuelle entourloupe. Mieux valait rester prudent... Mais le flic ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit et par curiosité, Kagami se mit à compter les billets, juste pour être sûr... Pas qu'il craignait de se faire arnaquer, mais au contraire, la soudaine générosité d'Aomine était pour le moins surprenante. Genre, beaucoup, beaaaaucoup trop surprenante, même ! Et puis, voir autant de billets sortir d'un pot de fleurs, ce n'était pas courant... d'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que Kagami avait autant de fric dans les mains. Même aux USA, il n'avait jamais tenu une telle somme en liquide...

 _« … 30000... 40000... 50000 YENS_...!? _C'est pas possible, j'ai du me planter quelque part... ! »_ Pensa le rouge, abasourdi.

…. Et là, je vous laisse le soin de regarder sur Internet combien cela fait, hein, j'vais pas non plus tout vous servir sur un plateau, faut pas déconner non plus ! Mais sachez, si vous avez la flemme, que ça fait un sacré petit pactole. Et que c'est très loin de correspondre au salaire moyen d'une employée de maison, pour à peine trois heures de ménage...

« Heu... c'est beaucoup trop, là ! J'peux pas accepter ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as mérité, non ? »

… non mais, Aomine l'avait pris pour une pute ou quoi ? C'était ainsi que Kagami se sentait tout à coup, tant il avait l'impression que le brun essayait de l'acheter et il détestait cela ! Mais pas question de montrer que sa fierté en avait pris un coup, pour le moment... Il devait donner le change... encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que le policier se trahisse...

« C-ça me gêne... c'est vraiment une grosse somme... ça représente quasiment un mois de loyer... »

Kagami se sentait réellement embarrassé et surtout, à présent, une question autrement plus importante le taraudait : d'où venait tout ce _cash_ ? Le tigre pensait que seules les petites mamies cachaient leurs liquidités sous le matelas de leur lit... Aomine était-il de ce genre-là ? Cet argent serait bien mieux à la banque. Evidemment, sauf si...

… Sauf s'il s'agissait d'argent sale... !

« Aomine, sérieusement, d'où vient tout ce pognon ? C'est légal, ton truc ? J'espère que t'es pas un de ces flics _rippoux_... »

« Le seul policier corrompu que je connaisse, c'est mon _boss_ , Imayoshi, mais moi, j'suis réglo ! Tu peux me croire. »

Mouais, un peu trop facile tout ça... Aomine n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, cependant... Ni de balancer son chef, gratuitement. Mais pourtant, il l'avait fait. Et face au sourcil (très expressif) de Kagami, relevé en symbole de suspicion, Aomine haussa des épaules.

« Ola, ola... arrête tout de suite de me dévisager comme si je venais de braquer un coffre-fort. Je t'assure que cet argent m'appartient et si tu veux tout savoir, il s'agit de mes économies personnelles. J'avais prévu de les utiliser pour casser la cloison qui sépare nos deux apparts, dans le but de les réunir en un seul et même appartement. Mais ce projet est tombé à l'eau... Voilà, t'es content maintenant, ça te va comme explication, ou tu comptes toujours me balancer au Fisc ? »

Casser la cloison... ? Réunir les deux appartements... ? Mais pourquoi ? Kagami se sentait largué. L'appartement du brun était bien assez grand pour lui, non ? Surtout qu'il vivait seul... alors pourquoi vouloir plus de surface ?

« Ah ok, j'y suis. Tu voulais un plus grand domicile pour pouvoir y héberger tous tes enfants cachés. »

Le brun éclata de rire.

« … Si on veut. Quant à la provenance de l'argent, comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit de mes économies. Figure-toi que je suis propriétaire de cet appartement et que je n'ai donc pas de loyer à payer chaque mois, contrairement à toi. Et en plus de mon emploi au sein de la police, je possède également un autre domicile en ville, un genre de résidence secondaire en quelque sorte... Sauf que je le loue à quelqu'un en ce moment et ça me fait un petit pécule supplémentaire bien appréciable. Alors tu vois, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi. »

« D'a... d'accord... »

Pour être honnête, Kagami n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par les explications d'Aomine. Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Autant lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, c'était parfaitement plausible, après tout. En fait, cela ne faisait que mettre en exergue le fait que le rouge ignorait bien des choses concernant son voisin. Il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment s'en vouloir, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de discuter avec Aomine, ce dernier s'était braqué ou avait tenté de le violer sur place...

Oh et puis merde, après tout, Kagami s'en foutait aussi. Surtout, en fait.

C'était comme pour cette histoire de tatouages ! Dans le fond, Kagami crevait d'envie de lui en demander la signification et le tigre se doutait bien que son turbulent voisin était sorti dans la matinée pour faire réaliser ceux qu'il arborait maintenant fièrement aux bras. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et où et quand comptait-il s'arrêter ? Voulait-il se couvrir de tatouages de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'à disparaître totalement ? C'était quoi le projet derrière ce qui ressemblait en apparence à une extravagance de plus ?

Et puis ce putain de _bonzai_ , ça rimait à quoi ? Il était tout déplumé, il faisait peine à voir, aussi dégarni que le crâne de Monsieur Propre ! Ca ne rimait à rien, ça non plus. Aussitôt, Kagami décida d'y remédier.

« Je parie que tu oublies tout le temps de l'arroser et que pour couronner le tout, tu l'as mis dans une pièce sans fenêtre, dans le noir total ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit à moitié clamsé ! Donne-moi ça ! » Exigea Kagami en arrachant ledit arbuste des mains d'Aomine.

C'est qu'il commençait à le soûler sérieusement avec ses conneries !

« Tu... tu crois ? » Interrogea le brun, paraissant tomber des nues.

Il fallait vraiment tout lui apprendre à celui-là ! Mais bon sang ! C'était la B-A-S-E ! Même un élève de CP sait que toute plante a besoin d'eau et de soleil pour survivre ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Kagami s'empressa donc d'amener le pot sous l'évier et il versa de l'eau. La terre était toute sèche, alors nul doute que l'arbre en avait bien besoin ! Puis, une fois que les racines eurent bu à leur soif, le pompier installa le petit vase contenant le _bonzai_ sur le bord de la fenêtre du salon, pour qu'il ait enfin un peu de lumière.

« Faut qu't'apprennes à t'en occuper correctement, tu sais. Tu prends bien soin de ton chien, faut faire pareil avec ce truc-là aussi, d'accord ? »

« Je... ouais, d'accord... »

« Laisse-le ici surtout, je repasserai l'arroser plus tard. Faut lui mettre de l'eau une fois par semaine, pas plus, sinon tu vas noyer ses racines et il risque de pourrir. J'irai voir aussi si j'peux pas trouver un peu d'engrais en ville... »

« Ou... ouais... Merci... »

« Et for _God's sake_ ! Trouve une autre cachette pour ton fric ! On dirait un écureuil qui planque ses noisettes dans le tronc d'un chêne ! »

« Bah quoi ? J'suis pas si différent d'eux... Moi aussi, j'aime les glands... Et puis, j'suis sûr que t'aimerai bien que mes grosses noisettes viennent taper dans ton petit pot de _Nutella_... » Susurra t-il suavement, avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

La mâchoire de Kagami manqua de se décrocher, suite à ces paroles crues. Peut-être. Sûrement, même. Comment Aomine s'y prenait-il pour transformer un truc aussi mignon que les écureuils en quelque chose de parfaitement dégueulasse ? Mais une fois de plus, son téléphone lui sauva la mise, sonnant au rythme de « _California Love_ » de _Tupac_ (plus américain, tu MEURS !) et le rouge décrocha sans attendre.

« Allô ? »

« _Taiga ! Finally ! I've been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes already..._ »

« Tatsuya ? Where are you ? »

« _Didn't you see my message ? We were supposed to meet today ! You said you would help me stock some stuff in you apartment..._ »

Merde ! Mais OUI ! Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Himuro lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le déménagement, entre autre, de garder quelques objets précieux dans son appartement, pour éviter qu'ils ne se cassent durant le transport... Himuro lui en avait touché un mot à la pendaison de crémaillère et Kagami avait convenu qu'ils se retrouvent en début d'après-midi, aujourd'hui. Himuro l'attendait sûrement au bas de la résidence avec des cartons plein les bras !

« Oh désolé ! J'arrive ! »

« _Je t'attends alors ! J'ai sonné plusieurs à ton interphone, mais tu n'as pas répondu, tu n'es peut-être pas chez toi en ce moment... ?_ » Devina fort justement le brun au grain de beauté.

« Heu non... mais ne t'en fais pas, j'suis là dans deux minutes, juste le temps de rentrer ! »

« _Avoue... t'es avec le beau Kise ?_ »

« Kise... ? _Shit_ , lui aussi je l'ai complètement zappé ! »

Et d'ailleurs, le précédent message reçu émanait justement du beau blond. Kagami rougit en apercevant son nom s'afficher sous la petite enveloppe représentant l'icône des SMS.

« _Pffff... Comment as-tu pu oublier un si beau jeune homme ? Moi, ça ferait bien longtemps que je l'aurai mis dans mon lit, à ta place ! T'es la honte de la famille ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas vraiment frères..._ » Soupira Himuro, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, consterné.

« Oui, mais toi, tu as toujours été du genre rapide, alors que moi j'aime bien prendre mon temps. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà Murasakibara ? »

« _Ohhh rassure-toi, je ne compte pas te voler ton petit toyboy... Je te rappelle juste qu'il ne va pas attendre jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin pour se faire tirer ! Franchement tu pourrais me remercier. Alalala... qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, on se le demande ! Tu me désespères, Taiga, il faut toujours tout te dire !_ »

« Non mais écoute, j'ai pas besoin de toi, je sais ce que je fais alors laisse-moi gérer mes histoires de cœur tout seul... »

« _Alors là, permets-moi d'en douter ! Dois-je t'apprendre comment faire, aussi ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu vois, il suffit de baisser son pantalon... de bien viser, hop un petit coup et voilà le travail ! Même toi, tu peux y arriver grand dadais !_ »

Sous ses paroles osées, Kagami piqua un fard, fuyant le regard d'Aomine, comme si ce dernier pouvait tout entendre... Ca gênait le tigre de parler de son éventuelle conquête à seulement quelques mètres de son autre éventuelle conquête... Surtout quand les deux éventuelles conquêtes en question étaient amies...

… Peut-être qu'il devrait leur proposer un plan à trois... ? Ca résoudrait tous ses soucis d'emploi du temps et de moralité, d'un seul coup...

… Ouais, non, sans doute pas, en fait !

Il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie pour se retrouver coincé entre une succube et un incube... Bien qu'il se doutait bizarrement qu'Aomine ne serait certainement pas contre un tel corps à corps ! Et il s'imaginait déjà Himuro, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur sa tombe, en scandant telle une veuve sicilienne « MON FRERE, TU ES TOMBE AU COMBAT A CAUSE DE MES CONSEILS A LA CON! »

…. Et comme si ce genre d'images mentales ne suffisait pas, Himuro, qui semblait miraculeusement lire dans ses pensées, ajouta :

 _« Ohhh tu sais, moi et Atsushi on l'a déjà fait à trois de nombreuses fois... Avec de la nourriture, la plupart du temps... »_

FACEPALM !

Au comble de la consternation, Kagami attrapa ses clics et ses clacs, se dépêchant d'évacuer. Il ne voudrait surtout pas qu'Aomine puisse capter la moindre bribe de conversation, si ce n'était pas déjà fait... Croisons donc les doigts tous ensemble pour que ça ne soit pas le cas...

Une fois devant chez lui (ça tombait bien, c'était à deux pas de chez Aomine, littéralement...) Kagami se dépêcha d'ouvrir son appartement et il déverrouilla les portes de la résidence pour qu'Himuro puisse entrer. Puis, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour aller aider Himuro à monter ses affaires.

« Pfff... Encore en panne ce fichu ascenseur !? » S'indigna le brun, bien chargé.

Kagami rougit à nouveau irrémédiablement, se sentant même un peu responsable. Indirectement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'(unique) œil perçant d'Himuro...

« Taiga... si tu as quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet, sache que je ne me mettrai pas en colère. » Sourit-il faussement, faisait trembler le tigre jusqu'au fond de son slip kangourou.

« Ben, c'est-à-dire que... tu vois... » Commença t-il en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux.

Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée d'Aomine qui descendait Biscuit, sans doute pour lui faire faire sa balade du matin. Ou du soir, en avance. On peut faire faire son pissou du soir en avance à un chien, d'ailleurs ? Parce que si oui, c'était certainement le cas...

Et dès que le brun félon apparut dans le champ de vision du brun fraternel, Himuro passa en mode « GUERRE » ! Il attrapa immédiatement Kagami, qui n'en demandait sûrement pas tant et il lui roula une PELLE MONSTRUEUSE !

Aomine ne cilia même pas, se contentant simplement de les contourner avec son fidèle toutou, avant de sortir du bâtiment, sans un mot.

« HmhmhmhmhHmmmMMmmm ! » Protesta énergiquement Kagami, essayant d'échapper à la VENTOUSE qui servait de bouche à Himuro. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » S'écria t-il ensuite, s'essuyant les lèvres dans l'espoir de reprendre sa respiration.

« Moi ? Mais riiiien ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais encore embrasser ! C'est important si tu comptes conclure avec _Blondie_... »

Et comme de bien entendu, Kagami n'y vit que du feu, se contentant de rosir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Allez, on s'y met ? ^^ Les cartons ne vont pas se porter tous seuls ! »

« Ouais... t'as raison. »

« Je t'ai laissé les plus lourds hihi ! »

 _«_ Oi... _Bastard... »_

 _« Don't mention it Lil' bro !_ Aie pitié du dos de ton grand frère, c'est pas le tien qui se fait exploser par Atsushi au lit ahah _!_ »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment... »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse, (qui l'eût cru ?) les deux jeunes hommes passèrent à l'action.

* * *

Après avoir survécu à la tentative d'étouffement lingual perpétrée par Himuro, ainsi qu'à environ 1144 marches (en cumulant tous les allers-retours), Kagami était allongé par terre dans son salon, vaincu. Enfin, « allongé », c'était un bien grand mot, vu la quantité astronomique de bibelots et autres meubles d'antiquaires en tous genres qui encombraient à présent son appartement, autrefois à moitié vide. Merci qui déjà ? Ah oui, merci Himuro ! C'était un tel bordel la dedans qu'on se serait cru dans une brocante à ciel ouvert et non dans un domicile habité. Et il était fou de réaliser le nombre indécent de conneries qu'Himuro avait accumulé avec les années... refusant naturellement de les jeter pour faire de la place. Parce qu'après tout « On ne sait jamais quand ça peut servir ! », arguant sans arrêt le serveur. Bah oui, hein. Des fois que...

« … Mais t'étais vraiment obligé de conserver cette ancre de bâteau ? J'veux dire, t'en avais un besoin vital à un moment donné ? »

« Evidemment ! Imagine que demain, ce soit la fin du monde et qu'il y ait un DELUGE ! Je suis certain que ce jour-là, tu seras bien content d'avoir une ancre à laquelle s'amarrer quand on se déplacera en barque dans les rues de Tokyo ! » Le prévint Himuro, vexé qu'on s'attaque à ses petits objets chéris...

« Heu... c'est en Inde qu'il y a la mousson, pas ici tu sais... ca risque rien... »

« Et les _tsunamis_ alors ? Me dis pas que ça, ça ne pourrait pas arriver ! On n'est pas si loin de la mer alors... Hin hin... pas moyen que je prenne le moindre risque ! Je veux être paré quand une telle catastrophe arrivera ! »

Alors pas touche à son improbable collection de bidules usés par le temps, non mais ! Ca pourrait être utile ! A quoi ? Mystère, mais bon... pas la peine d'en débattre, de toute évidence, le brun ne changerait pas d'avis... C'était peine perdue.

« Mouais... Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse classer une ancre dans la catégorie des 'objets fragiles'... Et rappelle-moi pourquoi Murasakibara n'a pas pu venir, déjà ? Ce serait allé bien plus vite s'il avait été là pour nous filer un coup de main... »

« Je sais bien, mais mon pauvre bébé titan s'est fait un tour de reins hier soir... »

« Oh. En t'aidant à faire les cartons, je suppose. »

« Non, en me donnant quatre orgasmes d'affilée, si tu veux tout savoir. On a voulu tester la poulie installée dans la chambre de notre nouvel appartement ! Tu comprends, comme on vient de la faire installer, alors on avait besoin d'être sûrs qu'elle tiendrait le coup, avant d'emménager définitivement ! » Expliqua Himuro, des cœurs plein la voix.

« Ok... putain... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te poser des questions... » Soupira mollement Kagami, le regard dans le vague.

… Bien qu'une partie de lui-même aimerait savoir comment Diable se faire un tour de reins de la sorte était possible. Peut-être que la poulie n'était pas fixée assez solidement et qu'un morceau de plafond entier était tombé sur le pauvre Murasakibara. Ou alors le plafond avait carrément cédé sous le poids du géant...

« Moi je sais ! Parce que tu es maso ! »

« Ah ouais... c'est possible... » Concédé Kagami, d'un air absent.

'Maso', c'était un mot qui revenait souvent ces derniers temps... et il y avait peut-être un peu de vrai, du coup...

Et en parlant de « coup », Kagami se décida enfin à consulter le message envoyé par Kise. Il lui demandait s'il était possible qu'ils se voient ce soir... Ce qui tombait fort bien, puisque Kagami n'avait rien de prévu et même si cela avait été le cas, il se serait fait un plaisir d'annuler ses plans pour pouvoir passer du temps avec le sublime D.J.

Kagami se fit donc un plaisir de lui répondre qu'il était OK pour un resto en sa compagnie (out toute agréable activité de son choix...) et pourquoi pas le restaurant chinois où ils étaient allés la dernière fois ? Bien entendu, il se promit de ne pas boire comme un trou cette fois. Un coma éthylique lui avait amplement suffit et il n'était pas prêt à renouveler l'expérience... Kise accepta aisément l'invitation et Kagami retrouva le sourire, comme par magie. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur diffuse dans son dos suite au port de charges lourdes qu'il s'était tapé tout l'après-midi, ni même la contrariété inspirée par l'exécrable Aomine... Le blond avait le don de lui mettre du baume au cœur, systématiquement...

Tout le contraire de son cher emmerdeur de voisin, donc.

Lui et Kise étaient tellement aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ! Comment pouvaient-ils même être amis ?

Un blond, un brun.

Le soleil, la lune.

Le Bien, le Mal...

 _Pokémon_ et _Digimon_...

Burger et pizza...

Enfin, vous avez compris le délire quoi...

Dans tous les cas, c'était exactement ce dont Kagami avait besoin et après avoir mis Himuro à la porte, (enfin, façon de parler, il s'y était mis tout seul, à vrai dire...trop pressé de retourner veiller sur son gros nounours convalescent !) le fauve rouge se fraya un chemin dans son salon encombré pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il enfila des vêtements propres, donna une rapide caresse à Sassy qui découvrait son nouveau terrain de jeu et il sortit, ravi.

Ravi... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Aomine qui sortait également de chez lui, tiens donc, quel malheureux hasard...

Et apercevoir son cher voisin lui fit autant d'effet qu'une boule puante.

Putain... un vrai répulsif !

Comment faisait ce mec pour lui ruiner son humeur, dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez ? Kagami tenta vainement de l'ignorer, sachant d'avance que cet essai se solderait pas un échec, quoi qu'il fasse. C'était comme si le brun épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, s'arrangeant systématiquement pour se trouver fortuitement sur son chemin à chaque fois. Ca ne pouvait décidément pas être le hasard. Pas la peine de lui faire croire, Kagami n'était pas dupe. Et vu comment le brun était habillé, il comptait chasser lui aussi...

Le policier cocottait à dix mètres à la ronde... le même parfum bas de gamme que celui qu'il portait déjà en boîte, lors de leur toute première rencontre et Kagami retroussa le nez, par réflexe. Cette odeur entêtante lui vrillait les nerfs, s'insinuant en lui et... l'irritant et l'excitant à la fois, toujours ce paradoxe d'émotions suscité par Aomine... Inutile de préciser que c'était une sensation extrêmement malaisante...

Mais même en s'appliquant à éviter le regard d'Aomine, le brun le repéra.

Et engagea la conversation, au grand damne de Kagami...

« Eh bah... t'es drôlement chic ce soir. »

… Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier une chemise à carreau rouge style bûcheron et un jean noir slim avec des _Nike_ _Air Jordan's One_ de « chic ».

Et d'ailleurs, ça se disait encore ça « chic »... ? C'était d'un RINGUARD !

« Tu sors ? » Insista t-il face au mutisme de Kagami.

 _« Naaan sans blague, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ouais, j'me suis justement mis sur mon 31 pour sortir mes poubelles et à cause de toi, je suis démasqué maintenant oulala... Tout le monde va être au courant de mon petit secret ! »_ Pensa moqueusement le tigre.

« Non, comme tu le vois, je m'apprête à organiser une soirée pyjama chez moi. »

« En baskets ? Wow ton mec risque de faire la gueule si tu salopes les draps avec tes grolles. »

« Mon mec... ? Tu recommences avec ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que... »

Oh et puis non, ce serait lui faire trop plaisir que de lui confirmer qu'Himuro n'était pas son petit-ami. Si Aomine voulait le croire, grand bien lui en fasse, au moins, il lui foutrait peut-être la paix maintenant ! Quoi que... pas sûr que cela l'arrête vraiment...

« Ecoute, j'ai pas l'temps de me disputer avec toi, j'dois... »

« Alors comme ça, il vient emménager ici... ? »

« De quoi tu parles encore ? »

« Me prends pas pour une bille, j'ai vu bien les cartons dans le _hall_ , pendant que vous étiez occupés à vous bouffer les amygdales... »

« Ah et donc tu crois que Tatsuya va venir habiter ici ? »

« Bah ouais, c'est logique non ? En tous cas, si tu me permets de te donner un petit conseil... »

« Je ne te le permets pas. » Le coupa sèchement Kagami, qui détestait le ton employé par le brun. Aomine se mêlait un peu trop de ses affaires à son goût.

C'était sans doute une déformation professionnelle de son boulot de flic, mais quand même, ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits !

« Tant pis, parce que j'vais quand même te l'donner. Je crois savoir de source sûre que tu ne paies pas un loyer trop excessif pour ton appartement... »

« Et alors ? Y a pas d'entourloupe, tout est légal ! »

Ca ne plaisait pas trop à Kagami qu'Aomine possède ce genre de renseignements sur lui... il devait sans doute abuser de sa position de flic pour obtenir des informations privées et ça, c'était parfaitement illégal...

« Je sais mais juste pour te dire que... avant toi, c'était une nana qui vivait là et... »

« Tu t'la tapais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui... enfin non... enfin on s'en fout, c'est pas ça... C'que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'au départ elle était célibataire. Mais à un moment, elle a rencontré un gars et c'est devenu sérieux entre eux. Alors elle lui proposé d'emménager ici avec elle, pour profiter du loyer réduit. Sauf que quand le proprio l'a appris, bah ça lui a visiblement pas plu, tu vois le genre ? »

« Pas vraiment non... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« En gros, il s'est senti trompé sur la marchandise et considérant qu'il avait fait une fleur à la fille en lui louant les lieux à si bas prix jusque là, il a pas vraiment bien pris le fait qu'un second larron s'installe ici, sans son accord. Le propriétaire a donc augmenté le loyer en conséquence et vu la superficie de l'appartement, si on applique les tarifs en vigueur dans le quartier, j'te laisse en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent... »

« … Si le proprio s'est aligné sur les prix du marché... alors, je suppose que le loyer a du tripler, au moins. »

« Il a carrément été multiplié par dix, en fait. Tu vois le truc... la fille s'est rapidement retrouvée dans l'impossibilité de payer, même avec deux salaires... Le propriétaire avait calculé son coup exprès pour la faire expulser. »

« Mais... c'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction ? Qu'est-ce que ce proprio pouvait bien en avoir à foutre, qu'elle se mette en couple ? En quoi ça le regardait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? P'têtre qu'il voulait la sauter et qu'il a pas supporté qu'elle se trouve un autre mec, va savoir... Tu l'as déjà rencontré ton propriétaire ? En tous cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après ça, l'appart' est resté un long moment inoccupé, avant que tu ne débarques. Le type m'avait même proposé un temps de le racheter, c'est pour ça que j'avais dessiné la croix que t'as vue dans le salon, j'essayais de visualiser ce que ça pourrait donner, si je décidais d'accepter son offre en réunissant nos deux appartements. »

« Je vois... et non, j'ai jamais vu le mec qui me loue mon appart', c'est bizarre je sais, mais c'est Tatsuya qui s'est occupé de tout... et du coup, je dépose juste un chèque sur le compte de mon proprio chaque mois. Ce sont les seules coordonnées que j'ai le concernant... »

« Il t'a même pas filé son numéro pour le joindre en cas d'urgence ? »

« _Nope_... et d'ailleurs, ça tombe mal, parce que mon chauffe-eau fait des siennes en ce moment, mais bon, j'vais faire avec... »

« En tous cas, désolé mec, j'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce mystérieux propriétaire, moi il m'avait directement contacté par téléphone et j'sais même pas si j'ai gardé son numéro, étant donné que t'es venu habiter ici et que j'ai lâché l'affaire avec l'appart'... »

« Ok, pas grave... j'me débrouillerai. »

« Et donc, tu sors le retrouver ? »

« Tatsuya ? Non. Et il ne va pas venir habiter ici. Je le dépanne juste, parce qu'il va bientôt déménager... et il a besoin d'un garde-meubles, tu comprends ? »

« Ah tant mieux, je veux dire, cool. J'aurai pas aimé devoir te balancer au proprio, comme je l'ai fait avec cette nana... »

« QUOI ? Mais tu viens de dire que... ! »

Ah ça y est putain, il recommençait à le faire tourner en bourrique !

Incroyable, à croire que c'était un sport national pour le brun.

… Et bien, ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu là... Et à celui du plus con, Kagami pensait pouvoir l'emporter.

« T'es vraiment une raclure... Néanmoins, je vais quand même te confier un petit secret, un vrai de vrai cette fois, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles bourrées de cérumen... C'est pas Tatsuya que je sors rejoindre là... Mais Kise et... je compte bien le ramener ici après le dîner... pour prendre un dessert en sa compagnie... et quand je parle de dessert, pas besoin de te faire un dessin, j'suppose que t'as parfaitement compris à quoi je faisais allusion... » Asséna Kagami, venimeux.

Et à ce stade, quoi de plus parlant que de sortir un préservatif de la poche frontale de sa chemise ? Voir la tronche d'Aomine se décomposer était la plus belle des revanche. Son petit air suffisant s'évanouit totalement et Kagami lui tapota sur l'épaule pour enfoncer le clou, avant de lui passer devant pour prendre les escaliers.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Daiki. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi agréable que la mienne ! » ^_^

« Taiga ! Putain, Taiga ! Tu vas pas oser...!? Reviens ! On n'a pas fini de discuter toi et moi ! » Exigea le brun en se penchant par dessus la rambarde pour regarder le rouge descendre. « On n'a pas fini... t'entends ?! C'est pas fini entre nous, pas encore ! Et si tu reviens pas tout de suite... j'te le f'rai r'gretter et il sera trop tard pour implorer mon pardon ! »

Mais Kagami ignora royalement ses suppliques ou peu importe ce dont il s'agissait au final. Ca lui rappelait trop le discours 'd'adieu' de son ex et puis...

... Kagami réalisa surtout qu'il venait de remporter la première manche de cette bataille et avec un certain panache...

Quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réduit Kise à un vulgaire trophée, mais c'était tout ce qu'Aomine méritait ! Il était temps que le policier comprenne qu'il ne lui appartenait pas... Fou de rage, le brun resta un moment à hurler dans les escaliers et ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans les escaliers, comme un cri de détresse, un cri de désespoir, un appel qui se perdit, sans atteindre sa cible, tandis que Kagami sortait pour aller chercher sa merveilleuse conquête aux cheveux d'or...

Le tigre savait que la panthère se vengerait tôt ou tard.

Il avait été prévenu...

Mais il ne la craignait plus.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est déjà fini ! Pas de chapitre à 15000 mots cette fois, juste 13000 et des bananes, mais bon, c'est juste histoire de se remettre en selle ! Je ne savais vraiment pas où "couper", alors j'ai du faire un choix, avant de trop en dire et d'avancer trop loin dans le "dîner".**

 **A votre avis, que va t-il se passer entre Kagami et Kise ? Vais-je écrire mon tout premier KagaKi, EVER ?**

 **Et Aomine, va t-il dormir sur la béquille ou mettre sa fierté de côté et aller taper à la porte de Kagami, dans l'espoir de se faire inviter pour un plan à 3 ?**

 **Biscuit arrivera t-il à finir de ronger son os de DINOSAURE avant que son maître parvienne à pécho Kagami ?**

 ** **Tant de questions...****

 **La suite et bien plus encore dans le prochain chapitre ;) (Mine de rien, j'ai semé pas mal de pistes et d'indices dans ce chapitre... les avez vous repérés ?)**

 **Comme d'hab', les reviews sont FORTEMENT appréciées et motivantes !**


	9. Deux chattes sur un balcon brûlant

**... Hey girlz ! Comme promis, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bah ouais, j'vous devais au moins ça pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment sur cette fic ! Sans plus attendre donc, le chapitre du mois ! Pas de blablabla, on attaque directement ! Comme d'habitude, j'essaierai de corriger les fautes au fur et à mesure etc etc... enfin bon, vous commencez à connaître la chanson !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai parfois eu peur de manquer de cohérence, dans l'évolution de la trame/des sentiments des personnages. Pas forcément sur le papier, mais je me suis demandé si ce serait facilement intelligible par les lecteurs et si les variations ne vous choqueraient pas trop. Pour moi, tout suit une certaine logique, mais... comme il se passe pas mal de choses en peu de temps, j'ai craint que cela ne paraisse un peu rushé... On verra bien, j'attends vos impression à ce sujet :)**

 **Bref, enjoy !**

* * *

Kagami se sentait contrarié, mais il avait décidé de le cacher.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, ces derniers temps. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Cette confrontation avec Aomine lui rappelait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de contrôler sa vie. Mais quel intérêt de fuir les bras d'un tyran, si c'était pour retomber dans ceux d'un autre ?

Et surtout, pouvait-on vraiment faire table rase du passé ?

Kagami se sentait assailli de doutes quant à sa propre condition. Il n'avait pas été capable de surmonter immédiatement sa rupture avec Nash, alors que pourtant, il n'était absolument pas en tort. Non il avait préféré se sauver lâchement plutôt que d'affronter son ex-fiancé. Mais du coup, Kagami avait-il le droit de clamer qu'il était parfaitement blanc dans cette affaire ?

Jamais il n'avait essayé de tenir tête à son amant.

Jamais.

Dès le départ, il s'était laissé approcher, fasciné par l'aisance et e charisme de ce chasseur de fauves, que rien ne paraissait jamais impressionner. Puis, Nash l'avait dompté, changeant le tigre sauvage en gros chat de compagnie. Oui, Kagami était devenu aussi inoffensif que cela. Nash lui avait limé les crocs et les griffes, dictant sa loi, faisant de Kagami sa chose. Le rouge lui était soumis, dévoué corps et âme, prêt à tout accepter de lui.

Ou presque...

Un jour, il avait ressenti cette désagréable piqûre à l'arrière de la nuque. Elle lui avait laissé un goût amer sur son palet, un goût qui ne voulait plus le quitter, envahissant sa bouche, se répandant dans tout son corps. Ca avait agi comme un électrochoc salvateur et efficace. Plus tard, Alex lui avait expliqué que cette étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui était en réalité son amour propre qui le titillait. Sa fierté s'était réveillée au dernier moment, alors que Nash semblait avoir détruit jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa personnalité.

Et le soir fatidique où Kagami avait pris la décision de quitter Nash, il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus retomber dans ses anciens travers. Jamais plus il ne laisserait un homme avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il s'était relevé pour prendre un nouveau départ au Japon, pas pour retomber dans ses anciens travers !

Pas question de laisser Aomine gagner et l'avilir à son tour !

Mais Aomine n'était pas un chasseur de fauves... Aomine ne voulait pas faire du rouge un trophée qu'il exhiberait devant ses amis dans les soirées mondaines ou échangistes. Non, Aomine était un félin, tout comme Kagami. Mais un félin blessé, meurtri également. Pour des raisons différentes, sans doute, que l'américain ne parvenait pas à cerner... Et c'était sans doute ce fort sentiment de pitié qui empêchait Kagami de se détourner complètement de lui ou de l'abandonner à son triste sort...

A la solitude... dévorante... et aux ténèbres qui finissent par étouffer toute étincelle de vie...

Mais l'arrivée de Kise suffit à sortir Kagami de son intense réflexion.

« Salut beau gosse... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre... Ohhh je vois que tu as fait réparer ton feu arrière, c'est bien ! »

Honnêtement, Kagami se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas avoir un carrosse digne de ce nom à présenter à son prince. Parce que Kise était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, comme d'habitude. Il portait un débardeur rouge un peu _loose_ , laissant apercevoir la naissance de son torse délicat mais ciselé et un jean slim noir troué aux genoux. Il avait également revêtu une belle veste noire qu'il laissait ouverte et un chapelet aux perles d'ébène se balançait autour de son cou élancé, pour finir sa course entre ses deux pectoraux, bien à l'abri sous son débardeur.

Kise avait un port de tête altier, exactement comme on peut l'attendre de la part d'un ancien mannequin. Tout chez lui respirait l'élégance et même une certaine forme de dignité. Et même habillé d'un sac poubelle, le blond n'aurait su voir sa beauté naturelle être insultée.

Kagami piqua instantanément un fard. Il faisait si pâle figure à côté du rayon de soleil doré qui s'était installé côté de lui, sur le siège passager. Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture de sécurité, Kise se pencha pour un baiser. Merde... Kagami se flagella mentalement pour avoir manqué aux règles de la bienséance. Il aurait du sortir de son véhicule et ouvrir la portière à Kise, tel un parfait gentleman.

Mais il s'était laissé saisir par cette apparition éthérée, incapable d'esquisser la moindre action. Et là encore, il se sentait figé. Pas nerveux, non, mais il ne parvenait pas à aller cueillir les lèvres offerts du blond et par le blond. Kise n'en prit cependant pas ombrage, venant de lui même planter un baiser doux à la commissure des lèvres de Kagami.

Kagami ne le repoussa pas, acceptant ce bref contact caressant.

Ce serait mentir que de nier être sous le charme du blond et encore une fois Kagami s'émerveilla ou plutôt s'étonna des différences qui existaient entre Kise et Aomine... Aomine exerçait sur lui une attraction plus magnétique, quasi-animale et comparable à celle de Nash, là où Kise était plus nuancé et tendre.

 _Aomine._..

Encore une fois, les songes de Kagami allaient vers cet énergumène. A croire que jamais il ne le lâcherait, tel la pire des sangsues !

Silencieusement, Kagami mit le contact et la voiture démarra. Concentré sur la route et parfaitement coi, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au brun. A ce qu'il comptait faire. A ce qu'il allait faire pour lui pourrir un peu plus l'existence et...

« Taicchi ? »

La voix agréable de Kise suffit à désamorcer la bombe mentale qui se préparait chez le rouge.

« Ou-ouais... excuse-moi... Ca va ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander cela... tout va bien ? »

La main de Kise, chargée de sollicitude, se posa sur sa cuisse et Kagami se tendit inévitablement sous le contact. C'était si léger, si duveteux, un peu comme une plume et...

… Et Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude de cela... Il n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude, tout bonnement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître ce genre de toucher désintéressé auparavant. Le rouge avait été pour ainsi dire biberonné aux poignes plus masculines et nettement moins innocentes. Alors, c'était sûrement stupide à admettre, mais la sensation était particulièrement dérangeante. Elle le brûlait au lieu de l'apaiser.

Merde... putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Pour une fois, ENFIN, quelqu'un le traitait convenablement, sans aucune mauvaise intention dissimulée et Kagami se retrouvait incapable d'en profiter, ni même de juste savourer la pureté de ce geste. Non, tout cela était impossible pour lui et il en ressentait un certain malaise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à de la gentillesse gratuite, tout simplement. Depuis bien trop longtemps, Kagami avait été conditionné à la manière d'un chien, à ne recevoir des caresses que lorsqu'il satisfaisait son maître comme celui-ci le lui avait ordonné.

C'était indéniablement la raison pour laquelle les paroles d'Aomine au sujet de la notion de « dominé » et de « dominant » lui avaient semblé si familières. Finalement, Kagami était comme Biscuit. Il avait assimilé certains signaux à des actions bien précises. Et quand ces signaux obtenaient une réponse différente, comme c'était le cas en ce moment, le rouge se sentait perdu.

Il se sentait stupide, ridicule, inadéquat, même, encore trop profondément marqué par l'influence négative de Nash. Le rouge était peut-être arrivé à échapper physiquement à son joug, grâce à l'éloignement géographique, mais l'emprise de son ex-fiancé restait bien réelle. Présente. Palpable.

Ne manquant pas de noter à quel point Kagami venait de se tendre, un peu comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard, Kise ôta sa main de la cuisse de son compagnon. Kagami n'osa pas le regarder. Il ne se devinait que trop bien la peine affichée par le visage de poupée... Kise devait prendre son attitude fermée pour du rejet et quelque part, ç'en était bel et bien. Kagami ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Lutter contre ce conditionnement par le châtiment et la récompense était impossible pour lui en l'état actuel des choses...

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Un silence de mort, suffoquant. Surtout pour Kise, qui avait coutume de débiter un volume important de paroles, probablement pour briser les situations inconfortables. C'était le moyen que le blond avait trouvé pour désamorcer les conflits et autres silences peu avenants, sauf qu'ici, Kise ne pouvait pas user de ses talents pour le bavardage insipide.

Finalement, peu importait le fond de la conversation, tant que le silence ne s'installait pas. Cela semblait être son crédo, mais Kagami et son comportement fermé lui refusaient ce subterfuge grossier. Parler de tout et de rien évitait à Kise de penser. Parce que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, en réalité, il souffrait de la même insécurité que Kagami.

Le rouge l'avait bien compris et même s'il s'en voulait de forcer Kise à affronter ses démons, il n'avait plus la force de faire autrement.

Rapidement, heureusement pour eux deux, la voiture arriva à destination, de sorte que le silence destructeur qui régnait entre eux pu prendre fin. Simplement pénétrer dans un lieu de vie, à l'ambiance emplie de rires, de paroles et de musiques, leur fit un bien fou. Kise retrouva son sourire étincelant, celui qui paraissait toujours indiquer que le D.J. faisait preuve d'une énergie et d'une joie de vivre inébranlables.

« Dépêche-toi, Taicchi ! J'ai faim, moi ! » S'exclama Kise, en grimpant les escaliers aussi vite que Rocky Balboa.

Ah oui, pas d'inquiétude, Kise avait vraiment retrouvé sa bonne humeur communicative habituelle ! Un sourire franc, pas celui qui lui servait parfois de façade, avait élu domicile sur son visage aux traits incroyablement fins et cela suffit même à mettre un peu de baume au cœur du tigre. Kagami le suivit donc, avec certes moins d'entrain, mais c'était tout de même une savoureuse victoire. Il ne devait pas laisser Aomine ni qui que ce soit gâcher sa soirée. Il était là pour prendre du bon temps et il en avait même oublié ses desseins vengeurs. Arriverait ce qui arriverait et c'était tout. Brusquer les choses et les forcer ne ferait que le desservir bêtement.

Il avait enfin l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée, alors autant prendre ce qui lui était gracieusement offert sans tergiverser. Qui savait quand une telle opportunité se représenterait, si bien entendu, elle se reproduisait un jour...

* * *

Kise était, comme prévu, de charmante compagnie. Encore une fois, il s'était retrouvé à faire la conversation un peu tout seul au début, mais à force d'insistance et de perches tendues, il était parvenu à faire participer Kagami. Sa patience avait payé et la consommation (raisonnable) d'alcool délia les langues, ce qui eut pour résultat que la soirée se poursuivit de manière bien plus agréable qu'elle avait commencé. L'endroit était très coloré, éclairé de néons fluo vieillots et aussi tapageurs que les clients qui fréquentaient cet établissement datant d'un autre siècle.

Ou plutôt, qui fleurait bon les années 80. Des dragons et autres lions de jade gardaient les lieux, lui conférant un petit aspect de pacotille qui se voulait pourtant typique de l'Asie et de la conception que peuvent en avoir les occidentaux. Les serveurs, excessivement polis, mais bruyants, s'affairaient en salle pour combler leurs clients. Le restaurant débordait de vie et une farandole de plats et d'assiettes vides défilait entre les tables toutes occupées.

Kise était vraiment facile à vivre. Et bonne nouvelle, il n'avait pas pris ombrage du mutisme de Kagami, durant le trajet.

Rien ne semblait en mesure d'entamer son moral de battant plus de quelques minutes et c'était un trait de caractère remarquable d'après Kagami. A la fois étonnant et enviable. Oui, le tigre aurait aimé être comme lui. Loin de lui l'idée de définir Kise comme un « imbécile heureux » ou comme un ingénu, mais c'était pourtant ce que la majorité des gens aurait pensé en rencontrant le pétillant blond. Il était au dessus de la masse, flottant sur un nuage de sucre ou de guimauve alors que le commun des mortels se débattait dans ses problèmes du quotidien.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Kise que de croire que rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Kagami savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais le blond était extrêmement doué pour masquer sa souffrance et ses doutes derrière d'envoûtants sourires, si bien qu'on ne devinait jamais si quelque chose le préoccupait vraiment. Or, Kise n'était pas insensible aux ennuis d'autrui, ni même aux siens. Non, il avait tout simplement choisi de les ignorer ou du moins, de les minimiser en faisant preuve d'un enthousiasme démesuré et ce, en toutes choses.

Clope à la main, il racontait à Kagami sa dernière tournée en boîte de nuit. Son ton était enjoué, futile presque, mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement le tigre qui prenait même un plaisir insensé à l'écouter piailler comme une poule. Le blond lui parlait d'endroits à la mode, de caisses de champagne, d'argent coulant à flot, de charmant inconnus croisés au détour d'un couloir... Le monde nocturne et ses lumières artificielles semblait parfaitement convenir au papillon de nuit qu'était Kise.

Il en avait assimilé tous les codes avec une remarquable aisance, butinant à gauche et à droite, sans jamais se poser pour de bon. Cette forme d'hyperactivité constante était plutôt amusante et Kagami constata non sans une certaine satisfaction que le blond avait réussi à préserver cette capacité à s'émerveiller des choses banales que lui offrait la vie.

Contrairement à lui...

Et même si en apparence, Kagami se déridait un peu, engloutissant de bon cœur sa copieuse plâtrée de porc au caramel, même s'il écoutait Kise en souriant à ses blagues pour donner le change...

… au fond de lui, il restait préoccupé par tant de choses. De sombres pensées parasitaient son esprit. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas profiter de la vie et à aller de l'avant, comme Kise ? Il était libre à présent... Libre...

Cette liberté qu'il chérissait par dessus tout, il s'était battu pour l'obtenir... Mais cela ne suffisait pas... car Kagami avait été marqué si profondément par l'empreinte de Nash qu'une partie de lui était morte ou restée là-bas avec son ex-fiancé, aux Etats-Unis. Et c'était une part de son âme que jamais il ne parviendrait à récupérer ou à reconstruire... Il était désabusé, endeuillé par la perte définitive de son innocence...

Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre totalement, malgré ses efforts... Comme s'il était condamné à laisser la mélancolie s'emparer de lui...

 _Bip Bip..._

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean et Kagami sursauta légèrement. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure-ci ? Tatsuya, peut-être ? Si ça se trouve, il avait encore besoin de lui pour jouer les gardes-meubles... Machinalement, Kagami sortit l'appareil de sa poche et il ne fit pas vraiment attention au nom de l'expéditeur qui affichait pourtant « INCONNU » en lettres grasses et en majuscules. Ah non, vraiment, il aurait du se méfier lorsque ses sens d'araignée se mirent tous en alerte, mais il les ignora. Peut-être à cause de la fatigue qui avait émoussé sa volonté, en tous cas, il consulta le fichier joint et...

Un cri d'effroi – le sien – retentit dans tout le restaurant. Les cliquetis des baguettes dans les bols cessèrent et tous les regards curieux convergèrent en sa direction, croyant sans doute que le rouge avait retrouvé un POIL PUBIEN ou tout autre ingrédient ne faisant traditionnellement pas partie de la recette du « porc au caramel ». Allez savoir. On entend tant de choses écoeurantes sur la gestion des restaurants de nos jours...

Kise cligna de ses grands yeux ronds et comme Kagami venait de se délester de son téléphone à quelques encablures seulement de son plat, le blond s'en saisit pour consulter le message qui avait plongé le rouge dans un tel état catatonique.

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 21h43**

 _ **« Regarde ce à quoi tu viens de dire non... Dommage, j'suis sûr que t'aurais adoré qu'elle te chatouille les amygdales... »**_

Ce charmant message étant lui-même accompagné d'un fichier joint pour le moins... explicite, puisqu'il s'agissait...

« Oh, une bite ! » Lâcha Kise, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui fit s'interroger les clients encore davantage, certains commençant même à tousser et à feindre des malaises. (essentiellement les dames, pour ce dernier point...) Une grand-mère recracha carrément sa bouchée, perdant son dentier par la même occasion.

« Tiens, je la reconnais... c'est celle de Daikicchi... »

Car en effet, le fichier en question affichait en gros plan dans toute sa glorieuse nudité un pénis en érection de couleur « sauce au caramel ». (tiens, ça tombait à pic !)

LE TRAUMATISME !

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, semblait-il, puisque Kise arriva à repousser la horde de serveurs qui s'était attroupée à sa table, histoire de vérifier s'il y avait bien « une couille dans le potage », selon la célèbre expression consacrée. Expression qui n'avait jamais été autant sur le point de se vérifier, d'ailleurs...

« Tout va bien, hein, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On n'a rien trouvé de suspect dans le plat de mon ami... c'est bon, vous pouvez retourner à vos places... »

Non parce que, convaincus d'avoir flairé une douce odeur de scandale synonyme de « repas offert en dédommagement pour la gêne occasionnée », quelques badauds s'étaient levés pour voir d'un peu plus près la trouvaille de Kagami. Quelle déception de constater que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la qualité de la cuisine servie ici et que donc, ils devraient payer leur addition, comme tout le monde ! Ils s'étaient faits une fausse joie, non mais, on n'a pas idée de crier aussi fort au beau milieu d'un restaurant, si ce n'est à cause d'une bonne intoxication alimentaire des familles !

Ah, Kagami leur avait fait une belle fausse (joie) frayeur...

D'ailleurs, ledit Kagami était vraiment à deux petits doigts (ou plutôt deux pénis, niveau taille, c'était plus représentatif...) de se foutre en #PLS sous la table, suite à cette agression visuelle... Mais... un fait l'intriguait au plus haut point !

« Attends une seconde, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le heu... à qui appartient la... enfin t'as compris, quoi ! Toi et ce connard vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Mais non, que vas-tu chercher ? Enfin, c'est pas faute d'en avoir eu envie de mon côté, mais... »

« Alors comment tu peux être sûr que... c'est bien sa... heu... »

« Sa... ? » Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Kise, uniquement pour le pousser à dire le TERME magique...

« Tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux parler, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, en plus ! »

« Bite, c'est ça ? C'est ce mot qui te gêne ? Owww... c'est trop chou, Taicchi ! Tu sais, parfois, je diverge, mais le plus souvent, je dis bite, comme tout le monde ! Ahaha ! » Rit le blond, particulièrement fier de son jeu de mots pourri.

« Je t'en supplie arrête de dire ça, là... ce mot... C'est trop moche quand ça sort d'une aussi jolie bouche que la tienne... » Rougit le tigre du Bengale.

Et il semblait vraiment à deux doigts de pleurnicher, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à entendre Kise parler si crûment. Oui, c'était exactement cela... Kagami se sentait embarrassé de voir cette bouche angélique prononcer des paroles aussi... sales ! Ah pauvre Kagami... si pur et innocent malgré tout, s'il savait quel genre de choses bien plus salaces étaient passées par ces adorables lèvres roses, à qui on donnerait pourtant le Bon Dieu sans confession... Et à nouveau, cette image de succube pour représenter Kise vint le hanter, tout comme lors de son précédent cauchemar... Enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à présent, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il était choqué par l'appendice génital d'Aomine ou par le langage de Kise...

« Han lala, Taicchi... tu es si prude... Si tu n'aimes pas quand ça sort de ma bouche, c'est peut-être parce que tu préfères quand ça y rentre... ? » Demanda Kise avec nonchalance.

Ok, cette fois, il commençait à avoir un début de réponse sur l'entente quasi-surnaturelle et mystique d'Aomine et Kise... Au final, ces deux-là n'étaient pas si différents sur certains points... Apparemment, la notion de « tabous sexuels » était l'un d'entre eux. Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire preuve d'un manque de retenue notoire, puisque Kagami considérait le spécialiste en la matière, comme son frère. N'est-ce pas Himuro ?

« Alors dis-moi... ça ne s'est pas arrangé on dirait, entre toi et Aominecchi... »

Ah. Le blond relança la conversation, la faisant même revenir sur un terrain plus sérieux. Kagami se redressa et récupérant son téléphone, tendu par Kise, il se dépêcha d'effacer la photo envoyée par Aomine.

« C'est un euphémisme. »

« Je vois. C'est dommage... » Déplora Kise.

Dommage... ? Pourquoi cela... ? Kagami n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit une grosse perte, de son côté. Ce type était insupportable et moins le tigre s'impliquait avec lui, mieux il se portait !

« Pour quelle raison ? » Osa même demander le Kitsune.

Non mais... c'était une blague, là, avouez ! Une blague de très mauvais goût, en plus... Comme si la cause de leur conflit n'était pas assez claire ! Et elle allait bien au-delà de ce simple incident de _dick pic_...

« Attends, t'es sérieux, là ? Tu vois pas que ce mec me harcèle continuellement ? Il n'arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule et de chercher à m'humilier, dès qu'il le peut ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fait pas exprès... Enfin... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès, plutôt. »

« Ben voyons... C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ? Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dès qu'on se croise, on s'embrouille ! J'ai pourtant essayé d'être sympa et compréhensif, mais à chaque fois, je me heurte à un mur ! Ce mec est hyper malsain... » Avoua Kagami, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tandis que des frissons se déplaçaient dans son dos.

Et voilà. Parler d'Aomine, faisait remonter plein de sensations enfouies et perturbantes à la surface. D'ailleurs, le rouge était certain que tout ceci était un plan sciemment fomenté par le brun, pour les pousser à parler de lui. Bah oui ! Aomine avait paru salement contrarié de ne pas être convié à leur petite sauterie de presque-couple et pour gâcher leur repas, il avait envoyé cette photo. Il avait presque réussi son coup, s'arrangeant pour revenir au centre de leur attention... Ouais, ça n'étonnerait même pas Kagami, tant son voisin était machiavélique et nombriliste ! C'était sûrement son but depuis le départ.

« Tu le détestes à ce point ? »

« Ouais ! Hmm... non... détester, c'est un peut-être peu fort quand même... raaaah... à vrai dire... j'en sais rien. C'est confus. Tout ce que j'veux moi, c'est qu'il me foute la paix. Ma vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de me traîner fardeau supplémentaire en ce moment... »

Honnêtement, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Une part de lui, celle qui l'avait poussée à embrasser la carrière de pompier, lui hurlait de ne pas laisser tomber une personne dans le besoin. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux en constatant l'étendue monstrueuse des dégâts qui avaient ravagé la vie du brun (et dont Kagami ignorait toujours les cause), Aomine avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait recevoir. Mais à cause de son attitude exécrable, Aomine risquait bien de finir seul. Les autres allaient se détourner lui et le laisser sombrer.

Kagami était une âme charitable, mais pas un Saint-Bernard et ça, il fallait que le policier l'intègre ! Si le respect n'était pas mutuel, Kagami ne pourrait pas le secourir. Surtout parce qu'on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui refuse de l'être. Le rouge l'avait déjà appris à ses dépends, lors de plusieurs interventions. Combien de gens avaient refusé de sortir de leur maison en flammes ? Combien de personnes avaient tenté de se suicider et rejeté les soins par la suite, avant de se laisser dépérir, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ?

On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aller contre ses convictions ou ses désirs personnels...

Ce serait comme essayer d'imposer au vent dans quelle direction il doit souffler, c'est juste impossible... Que dire à une personne qui a envie d'en finir avec la vie, celle qui lui a été offerte sans qu'elle ne l'ait jamais demandée ? On ne choisit pas de venir au monde, en revanche, on peut choisir quand, où et comment on va le quitter. C'est peut-être le seul choix qui nous appartienne véritablement...

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu le vois, comme un 'fardeau' ? »

« Disons plutôt... comme une teigne... ? C'est mieux ? »

« Taicchi... » Souffla le blond en avançant sa main, pour prendre celle du rouge dans la sienne.

Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et au lieu de cela, il se contenta de la caresser suavement, plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui de Kagami. Le Kitsune avait d'intenses yeux noisettes et par moment, ils devenaient dorés, comme si une pluie d'or les colorait.

« Je sais que ce n'est en rien une excuse valable... mais Daikicchi n'a pas toujours été comme ça... Il a perdu quelqu'un de très cher et ça l'a anéanti... Cela fait presque un an et il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Il a énormément de colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su protéger cette personne et à la fois, il est énervé contre les autres, parce qu'il envie leur bonheur sans faille. Tu disais tout à l'heure que c'était 'confus' dans ta tête et c'est exactement la même chose pour Dai, en ce moment. Alors je t'en prie... pardonne-le. Pardonne-lui ses écarts ! Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte qu'il a besoin d'aide ! Pitié, Taicchi... excuse ses errances... »

« Ki... Kise... ? »

La gorge du tigre devint sèche en entendant les supplications de Kise. Ce dernier avait à présent les yeux larmoyants, signe qu'il était extrêmement sincère et cette fois, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un artifice déployé à des fins de séduction. Kise était honnête, sans fard. Il se confiait et mettait sa fierté de côté pour implorer l'indulgence du rouge envers son ami. C'était la seule chose qui importait et soudainement, comme pour prouver son sérieux à un Kagami hésitant, le blond, lui, n'hésita pas à se lever et à se mettre à genoux, face contre terre, devant Kagami, sans lui lâcher la main.

Au beau milieu du restaurant bondé ! Comment se faire remarquer en dix leçons...

Ayé... ils étaient définitivement devenus un spectacle insolite pour ses tous les clients. Ces derniers interrompirent à nouveau leur dîner et se tournèrent sur leurs chaises, yeux écarquillés et incrédules face à cette scène... Putain... ils devaient tous penser qu'il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage ringarde ! Et bientôt, ils allaient se mettre à applaudir, en faisant péter le champagne... Argh non ! A moins qu'ils ne s'imaginent une scène de rupture tragique dans laquelle Kise supplie Kagami de ne pas le quitter !

Un fort sentiment de gêne s'empara donc de Kagami, encore plus fort que lorsqu'il avait entendu Kise prononcer le mot interdit... Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? D'abord Aomine et maintenant lui, aussi ? Ils étaient vraiment bizarres comme types !

« Oi Kise ! Relève-toi ! Tout le monde nous r'garde ! » Commença à panier Kagami.

Mais le blond était têtu. Sa petite manœuvre n'avait pour seul but qu'obtenir le pardon du tigre. Il ne quitterait sa position, aussi embarrassante soit-elle, que lorsque Kagami aurait accepté sa requête.

« D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Je pardonne toutes les exactions de cet abruti ! T'es content ? Tu peux te relever à présent ? Stp... sinon, c'est moi qui vais me mettre à te supplier... » Avoua le tigre, mortifié de honte.

Kise releva d'abord la tête, affichant un sourire franc qui contrastait avec ses larmes (de crocodiles ?) et il se redressa ensuite avant de reprendre sa place, sous le regard toujours interloqué de l'assemblée. Kagami toussa, s'éclaircissant la voix et il se passa une main sur la nuque, vraiment, vraiment embarrassé. Il devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, là. Et il avait chaud.

« Non mais, c'était quoi ce cinéma ? » Maugréa t-il entre ses dents, à l'attention de Kise.

En tant qu'expatrié, Kagami n'était pas réellement très au fait des coutumes Japonaises. La plupart des subtilités de langage ou de comportement lui échappaient, mais il était CERTAIN que se foutre à genoux pour supplier un gars, au beau milieu d'un endroit public, n'était pas normal, même pour un pays aussi guindé et exagérément poli que le Japon.

En quoi son pardon était-il si important pour Kise ? C'est vrai quoi ! Le blond n'était même pas directement concerné et en aucun cas il n'était la cible des griefs de Kagami ! Certes, Aomine était son pote, mais Kise n'avait pas à s'excuser ou à se compromettre pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, à la place du policier !

« Daikicchi compte énormément pour moi... » Se justifia un peu mollement le blond, bien plus efficace dans son numéro de pleureuse, de toute évidence.

« Ca, j'avais cru le comprendre, mais pourquoi ? T'as rien fait, toi. T'es pas responsable de son comportement... Ca devrait pas être à toi de me présenter SES excuses, j'trouve pas ça juste ! Je veux bien faire preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence envers lui, mais... »

« Daikicchi ne réalise pas ses erreurs... il est beaucoup trop fier pour reconnaître ses torts... écoute-moi... »

Le rouge n'eut aucun mal à se concentrer sur la voix berçante de Kise, dès que la main du blond revint se poser sur la sienne.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie... et quand je dis 'sauvé la vie', je parle au sens littéral. Sans son intervention, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est... Et pour cette raison, rien n'effacera jamais la dette que j'ai envers lui... »

Alors c'était donc ça ? Le mystérieux lien qui unissait le blond et le brun, comme un pacte impossible à briser... Kise lui DEVAIT sa vie, rien que ça! Oui, indéniablement, le musicien devait se sentir extrêmement redevable dans ces conditions et cela justifiait son attitude si serviable envers son sauveur. Kagami avait connu cela par le passé. Certaines personnes s'avèrent très reconnaissantes et vous couvrent de cadeaux ou d'attentions pour vous remercier de leur avoir porté secours. Mais, en toute franchise et bien qu'Aomine exerce un métier de service public, Kagami le voyait mal risquer sa propre vie pour porter secours à son prochain.

Attention, ne vous méprenez surtout pas ! Ce n'était pas que Kagami ne l'en pensait pas physiquement capable, mais il avait plutôt des doutes sur l'intégrité du policier, étant donné qu'Aomine ne semblait faire que ce qui le chantait et peu importe son rôle de représentant de la loi, qu'il ne semblait pas prendre très à cœur... A moins que Kise ait été, dans le passé, une belle jeune femme à forte poitrine, alors là, oui, peut-être qu'Aomine aurait levé le petit doigt pour le sauver du pétrin. Mais c'était bien la seule explication plausible que Kagami voyait à ce subit élan d'altruisme !

Kise, pourtant, semblait outrageusement sérieux. Et Kagami le voyait mal mentir. Quel serait son intérêt ? Essayer d'attirer sa pitié avec une histoire larmoyante ? Hmm... non, ça ne ressemblait pas au blond... Et la curiosité de Kagami fut piquée au vif. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les circonstances mystérieuses de ce sauvetage inespéré... Mais pas sûr que Kise réponde, surtout si c'était en lien avec des souvenirs douloureux de son côté...

« Je parie que ta tête est remplie de questions à l'heure qu'il est... » Devina facilement Kise. Sa voix était toujours aussi douce... « Mais tu n'oses pas me les poser, j'ai raison ? »

« Et ben... ouais... Je vois mal Aomine se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne. Disons que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en héros ou en justicier, enfin tu vois... »

« Oui, j'entends bien qu'avec l'image que tu as de lui, cela doit être plutôt difficile à envisager. Et je te dois donc de plus amples explications... Mais pas ici... Allons dans un lieu plus... intime. Chez toi, par exemple... ? »

Le cœur du tigre s'emballa plus que de raison. Ramener Kise chez lui, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu dès le départ et ce ne serait pas la première fois que le blond pénétrerait dans son appartement, mais là, la situation était étrange... Pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Pas propice à la séduction et à la fusion des corps... Si Kise lui faisait part de son douloureux passé – ce dont Kagami sentait qu'il était être question – le rouge se voyait mal lui sauter sur le poil juste après. Ce serait franchement malvenu ! Et il n'était pas une bête...

Cependant, le blond avait l'air de tenir à lui raconter des choses et Kagami ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il se leva donc et alla payer, sous le regard soulagé des clients ET des employés, enfin débarrassés des deux troubles-fête de la soirée.

Putain... dire que tout avait si bien commencé pourtant... Mais il avait fallu que cette enflure d'Aomine se rappelle à leur bon souvenir pour tout foutre en l'air, comme d'habitude... Raaah même à distance, il parvenait à tout gâcher ! C'était horriblement frustrant ! Néanmoins, Kagami n'oublia pas d'ouvrir la portière côté passager pour que Kise puisse monter cette fois. Et bien qu'il ne se doute absolument pas de quoi allait lui parler le renard, Kagami se sentait soudain un peu moins concerné par ses propres problèmes... Sûrement bien insignifiants comparés à ceux de Kise, qui clamait carrément que le brun lui avait SAUVE LA VIE, ce qui... merde, n'était pas rien quand même ! Les ennuis du blond avaient du être autrement plus graves que les siens...

Et au retour, comme à l'aller, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Kise devait sans doute ressasser ses souvenirs pour y remettre de l'ordre et choisir ce qu'il allait raconter à Kagami. Quant au roux, ses pensées allèrent naturellement vers Aomine... L'avait-il donc si mal jugé que cela ? C'est vrai que le brun pouvait être insupportable, mais quand il le voulait... parfois il... se montrait attendrissant. Et Kagami avait bien senti ses fêlures, plusieurs fois... Plusieurs fois également, il avait essayé de le repousser, mais jamais assez fermement.

A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Une part de lui désirait hautement Aomine. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait un peu Nash ? Argh non ! Ce serait malsain... et puis, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en plus. Disons que... l'insistance du brun et son assurance débordante étaient... attrayantes ? Oui... Aomine exerçait indubitablement une forme d'attraction sur Kagami. Et il ne tenait qu'au tigre de déterminer si cette attirance magnétique était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, saine ou malsaine...

Or, pour cela, il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur son voisin. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main, ni assez de recul sur la situation pour juger impartialement Aomine. Mais peut-être que grâce aux pistes fournies par Kise, Kagami serait en position de faire la lumière sur une partie du mystère ténu enveloppant le policier.

Et au pire, ne dit-on pas que « le premier pas vers la guérison, c'est l'acceptation » ? Si Kagami voulait mettre fin à la fascination incompréhensible qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son voisin, autant commencer par l'admettre, pour ensuite s'atteler à la combattre, une bonne fois pour toute. S'enfermer dans le déni risquait de lui causer du tort, en le confortant dans ses sentiments troubles...

Une fois arrivés, Kagami monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et il constata que l'appartement du turbulent brun était désert. Tant mieux, au moins, lui et Kise ne seraient pas dérangés pendant leur conversation à cœur ouvert... Et peut-être lors de... Hmm... déjà en partant, Kagami n'était pas certain de vouloir « fauter » avec Kise, mais là, ce désagréable manque de motivation se confirmait. Il envisageait mal de clouer le blond à son matelas, si ce dernier lui débitait des souvenirs douloureux. Ca n'aurait sans doute pas gêné Aomine, mais lui, n'était pas un animal... Et il sentait que Kise avait la conscience lourde...

Il l'invita donc à prendre place sur son sofa (et il fallu contourner un montagne de bric à brac pour cela, merci Himuro !)

« Oh Taicchi ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Un cambrioleur a réquisitionné ton appartement pour y planquer son butin ? Ou la décharge publique a fermé ? »

« Un peu des deux, en fait. Mais c'était plus un antiquaire fou atteint du syndrome d'accumulation, qu'un cambrioleur... Bref, essaye de te frayer un chemin et... assis-toi où tu peux, je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de te préparer un thé... »

Parce que, c'est bien connu, il n'y a pas de bonnes histoires sans une bonne tasse de thé et Kagami avait besoin de se mettre en condition avant d'entendre tout ce que Kise avait à lui dire... Quels lourds secrets cachait l'ancien mannequin derrière ses beaux sourires... ?

« Ah Taicchi ! Te revoilà enfin ! »

Le rouge posa son plateau sur la table basse et il servit le thé au jasmin encore fumant à son hôte, qui se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

« Wow, c'est un vrai un paon ? » S'extasia Kise en se dandinant sur le fauteuil, comme pour retarder l'échéance où il se serait amené à se confier.

« …... OMG... Tatsuya collectionne même des animaux morts... »

« C'est quand même pas lui qui l'a tué, hein ? » Interrogea le blond, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Nan, nan... j'crois pas... quoique... connaissant Tatsuya, il est capable d'avoir pris un paon comme animal de compagnie. Et Murasakibara l'aura probablement écrasé par mégarde. Ou confondu avec un paquet de chips... »

« Mais c'est terrible ! Et ce chat empaillé, là-bas ? C'est à lui aussi ? »

« Ah non, ça, c'est juste ma Sassy. Et ne t'en fais pas, elle est bien vivante. » Le rassura Kagami, en attrapant la demoiselle pour la caresser sur ses genoux.

« Ohhh... tu m'avais caché que tu aimais les chattes, Taicchi... » Souffla Kise d'une manière qui pouvait être sujette à interprétations...

Ledit Taiga s'empourpra à nouveau en serrant bien sa fifille contre lui. Cette dernière le gratifia d'un touffu coup de queue dans les narines et Kise éclata de rire. Mais tout à coup, son expression faciale changea radicalement, redevenant affreusement sérieuse. Car il était temps de débuter son récit.

« Taicchi... je n'ai jamais dit à personne ce que je m'apprête à te raconter et j'espère sincèrement que cela n'entachera pas notre belle amitié... »

Oh alors comme ça, Kise le considérait comme son ami, déjà ? C'était flatteur et Kagami non plus ne voulait pas ruiner leur entente... Il sentit cependant qu'il devrait faire preuve de tolérance, Kise semblant craindre que ses révélations ne dénaturent leur relation...

« Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans... »

Quatre ans, putain, c'était EXACTEMENT pendant la période à laquelle Kagami avait commencé à sortir avec Nash. A croire que cette époque avait été maudite pour tout le monde...

« A ce moment-là, j'exerçais le métier de mannequin depuis quelques années déjà. Oh, je n'étais pas très connu, mais au fil des années, j'avais acquis une petite notoriété locale qui me permettait de vivre de mes _shooting_ photo, néanmoins, je ne roulais pas sur l'or, parce que ma carrière n'a jamais vraiment dévollé. C'est un métier particulier, exigeant, qui repose essentiellement sur le bouche-à-oreille et à cause de cela, la concurrence y est rude. Il y a beaucoup de candidats, mais très peu d'élus... »

Sa voix était claire et son regard pénétrant. Kagami se sentait aspiré dans ce récit des plus vivants.

« Je venais tout juste d'avoir 24 ans et tu l'ignores peut-être, mais... c'est un âge plutôt critique pour les mannequins. Dans le monde de la mode, les carrières sont aussi courtes que fulgurantes. Elles se font et se défont presque instantanément, si bien qu'à 25 ans, tu es déjà considéré comme 'périmé. Mon agent m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusions, car bientôt il n'aurait plus de travail à me proposer... Il était vraiment temps que je pense à une éventuelle reconversion. L'ennui, c'est que même si j'avais toujours été lucide sur ma condition, en comprenant très tôt que je ne ferai pas cette profession toute ma vie, là, j'étais un peu pris au dépourvu pour la soudaineté de cette annonce. Je ne pensais avoir le temps de voir venir et du coup, je n'avais pas prévu de plan B, au cas où ma carrière s'arrêterait du jour au lendemain... »

Il avala une lampée de thé encore chaud et reprit.

« Je suis fils unique et ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'avais dix ans. Il paraît que je lui ressemblais beaucoup... Je vivais donc seul avec mon père quand ma carrière a commencé à décliner... Ou plutôt, mon père vivait avec moi, à mes crochets. Il faut savoir que mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la perte de sa femme... et en conséquence, il passait ses journées à boires et ses nuits à jouer pour essayer de surmonter sa peine... »

Pas étonnant que le comportement d'Aomine soit accepté par Kise, puisque le père du blond avait traversé la même tragédie, apparemment...

« A jouer... ? » S'étonna Kagami.

« Oui... hmmm... je ne sais pas si tu connais les _pachinko_ ? Ce sont des genres de machines à sous... Il faut savoir qu'au Japon, les jeux d'argent sont illégaux, mais jouissent d'une certaine de tolérance de la part des autorités. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas... comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est culturel, en quelque sorte... Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... disons juste que le gouvernement ferme les yeux dessus officieusement... Et dans ce cas de figure, ces établissements clandestins qui ont pourtant pignon sur rue sont tenus par... la pègre locale. Des _Yakuzas_... »

« _Ya... Yakuzas ?_ » Répéta Kagami.

Ce terme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, Il l'avait déjà entendu aux informations... ou lu dans les journaux, sans doute. Pour simplifier, les _Yakuzas_ semblaient être l'équivalent japonais de la _Mafia_ qui sévissait en Amérique. Du moins, en apparence. Mais Kagami était incapable d'en dire plus, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu à ce sujet. _Yakuza_... ce mot... faisait peur. Il suffit à donner la chair de poule à Kagami. Et le fait que le père de Kise semble souffrir d'addictions pour les paris illégaux, ne disait rien qui vaille au tigre...

« Oui, c'est une organisation criminelle composée de _gangs_ armésqui gangrène notre pays... Et je pense que tu devines la suite : mon père s'est retrouvé à tremper dans de sales affaires. Très vite, il a dilapidé toutes nos économies et il est même allé jusqu'à s'endetter pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et mon salaire irrégulier ne suffisait pas à éponger ses dettes d'argent... On a été contraints de vendre notre appartement, enfin, MON appartement et tous nos biens. Même les bijoux qui appartenaient jadis à ma défunte mère, seuls souvenirs que nous conservions d'elle... Nous étions pris à la gorge... Non seulement mon père devait une somme d'argent astronomique aux Yakuzas, mais en plus, elle ne semblait jamais diminuer malgré nos versements, à cause de leur système bien rôdé d'intérêts à rembourser... »

Kagami se tendit sur son fauteuil. Bordel, ça lui donnait envie de hurler ! Mais hélas, le pire était encore à venir...

« Comme j'étais jeune et bien portant, les Yakuzas ont rapidement proposé du travail pour moi à mon père... Mais je ne voulais pas appartenir à un syndicat du crime ! J'étais un honnête citoyen ! Je... je... j'ai refusé. Catégoriquement, sans même chercher à entendre leur proposition. Malheureusement, mon père avait déjà dit oui à ma place... Et conscient que ce n'était pas juste un peu de travail à leur solde qui suffirait à les payer, mon père a... »

Le blond s'interrompit et une de ses mains serra fortement son pantalon, se crispant sur le tissu.

« Mon père m'a vendu. Purement et simplement. Comme une marchandise. A ses yeux, comme à ceux de ses usuriers, je n'étais plus un être humain à part entière, mais bel et bien un objet dont on peut fixer le prix et les attributions sans le moindre scrupule... Je n'étais plus rien, je n'étais plus personne... Je ne m'appartenais même plus. J'étais devenu la propriété des _Yakuzas_. »

Les yeux de Kagami s'ouvrirent ronds comme des billes. Aucun mot ne suffirait à exprimer fidèlement le choc et le dégoût qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il ne frissonnait plus d'effroi, il tremblait carrément à présent ! Quelle horreur ! Le père de Kise avait osé vendre son fils unique à une bande de malfrats avides d'argent ! Pire qu'un chien ! Au moins, un animal n'abandonne pas les siens ! Une colère noire s'empara des tripes du tigre. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et... et... non... il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Kise de continuer à lui raconter son histoire ! C'était tellement monstrueux ! Et ça devait être affreusement douloureux à expliquer !

« Kise... ça suffit, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus je... j'ai compris je crois, c'est Aomine qui t'a sorti de là, pas vrai ? »

En tant que flic, c'était son devoir, non ?

Tout semblait logique maintenant. Tout avait un sens. Rien que d'imaginer les atrocités que Kise avait du subir lui retournait l'estomac. Kagami avait envie de vomir... Décidément, l'être humain ne cessait de le décevoir avec ses bassesses...

« Sans Daikicchi je... qui sait ce qui se serait passé si... ça aurait été pire... tellement pire... Il m'a arraché à mon sort... Il a été l'un des seuls à me soutenir... tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos... mais lui... il me connaissait à peine et pourtant et il a... oh Taicchi... ! » Sanglota le mannequin, qui venait de perdre son calme olympien.

Kise ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot de plus. Il était tétanisé un passé trop longtemps enterré, qui jaillissait pour le faire sombrer...

Le D.J. paraissait si vulnérable à cet instant que Kagami ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond sursauta légèrement sous le contact, sans doute plus vraiment habitué à ce qu'on le touche. Ou alors... peut-être que de cruels souvenirs remontaient à la surface... en rapport avec les mauvais traitements que cette bande de tueurs avaient du lui infliger. Et pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils avaient du s'en donner à cœur joie avec le pauvre Kise. Kagami n'osait même pas y penser, putain ! Ca le rendait fou, malade ! Comment avaient-ils pu ? Comment avaient-ils osé torturer ainsi un être humain ? Kise était si pur, si adorable et gentil ! Il ne méritait pas les atrocités qu'il avait été forcé à endurer ! Non, Kise ne méritait que de l'amour et une tonne d'affection !

 _« Sssh... It's okay now... no one is ever gonna hurt again, sweetheart... I'll make sure of it... I'll protect you too... »_

Le tigre le tenait jalousement contre son torse puissant, le berçant, le cajolant, couvrant son front d'une pluie de baisers doux pour essayer de le consoler et surtout, de le rassurer. Kagami s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir incité à parler de cela ! Bien-sûr qu'Aomine ne pouvait pas être un connard, s'il avait tendu la main à ce garçon aussi détruit que désemparé ! Bien-sûr que tout était pardonné ! Kagami ne tenait plus rigueur à Aomine de son comportement limite ! Tout ceci ne comptait pas... Tout ceci n'était que du vent, des histoires d'enfants, sans importance, par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Kise...

« _You're safe shh..._ »

Kagami ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation, mais son corps, lui, savait. Il se mouvait seul, essayant d'amener un réconfort physique à Kise et une présence bénéfique...

Et quand le blond releva la tête, quand son regard humide se plongea dans les prunelles écarlates de Kagami, ce dernier perdit l'esprit. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais il scella les lèvres de Kise avec un baiser enflammé. C'était l'instinct qui parlait... Depuis le premier jour, il désirait le renard et aujourd'hui encore plus, malgré ce que Kise venait de lui avouer. Ou peut-être encore plus à cause de cela... Il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui apporter ce plaisir. Lui donner.

Se donner, tout entier.

Le baiser s'approfondit entre eux, Kise se montrant plus que réceptif... Non, en vérité, le blond se jeta carrément à corps perdu dans ce baiser, prenant l'initiative de mêler sa langue à celle de Kagami. Tous les deux avaient souffert et même s'il était vain de comparer leurs expériences, chacun se sentait compris pour l'autre...

Kagami lui céda du terrain sans le moindre remord et rapidement, la situation bascula, leur échappant totalement. Les mains de Kise vinrent se glisser son la chemise du rouge et timidement, maladroitement presque, ses ongles courts égratignèrent son abdomen, comme si Kise cherchait à s'accrocher à lui. Le rouge gémit dans la bouche de son blond et il chercha à reprendre le dessus. Pas à le repousser, non et il ne voulait surtout pas Kise l'interprète ainsi. Mais ici... au beau milieu du salon et du cafarnaüm laissé par Tatsuya, c'était juste impossible. L'endroit n'était pas du tout propice à un câlin digne de ce nom, tant le divan du rouge était minuscule.

Plus les deux hommes sombraient dans ce baiser désespéré et plus il leur réalisaient qu'ils seraient incapables de s'arrêter. Ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Seul le réconfort qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter mutuellement comptait et aucun d'eux n'allait regretter ses gestes. Kagami attrapa fermement le frêle blond dans ses bras et il le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre, sans rompre leur baiser magique, le lien qui les unissait. Et sans savoir comment, il arriva à esquiver les obstacles semés sur son passage et une fois à bon port, il déposa délicatement Kise dans son grand lit occidental.

Il allait lui faire l'amour.

Lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

Le noyer sous son amour, le temps d'un soir ou plus...

Kagami, qui avait toujours le dessus physiquement parlant, surplombait bien Kise et il rompit leur baiser à contre cœur pour pouvoir enlever sa chemise, devenue trop étriquée. Devant l'hésitation du doré, que l'ivresse du moment avait peut-être déjà quitté, Kagami lui prit les mains et il les déposa sur son propre torse en feulant érotiquement. Il voulait que Kise le touche, il avait besoin de son contact angélique.

Il avait besoin... de sexe...

Depuis trop longtemps, il cadenassait ses pulsions...

Son appétit s'était réveillé et les circonstances n'étaient sans doute pas idéales, mais Kagami ne parvenait plus à se discipliner ou à faire machine arrière.

Le kitsune explora ses pectoraux avec une certaine langueur, mais Kagami lisait dans son regard que ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts lui plaisait énormément, malgré une pointe d'appréhension. Si ça se trouvait, Kise était comme lui... Ca faisait peut-être un moment qu'il n'avait pas été intime avec quelqu'un et Kagami n'avait surtout pas envie de l'effrayer (quoiqu'il était peut-être trop tard pour cela...) et de le brusquer inutilement. Le rouge, malgré sa soif de sexe, était disposé à se montrer doux et patient envers Kise.

Ce dernier semblait l'avoir bien compris puisqu'il ne se faisait pas prier pour tracer les contours de chaque muscle présent sur le corps de son futur amant, non sans un plaisir évident, d'ailleurs. Par contre, lorsque la réciproque fut d'actualité, Kise se montra nettement plus réservé et réticent. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? Il était un ancien mannequin et Kagami ne doutait pas que son corps à l'image de son magnifique visage...

Redoublant de gestes doux et baisers dans la nuque de Kise pour le rassurer, Kagami entreprit de soulever le débardeur du blond pour l'en débarrasser. Il désirait ce corps et surtout, voir ce corps qu'il voulait désirer. Le blond le laissa faire, caressant ses bras et ses cheveux toujours avec cette infinie tendresse qui le caractérisait. Pourtant, Kagami sentait son cœur s'affoler contre son torse. Quelque chose faisait peur à Kise...

Mais quoi ?

De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir pour le mettre dans un tel état de panique ?

Pour autant, Kise ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, gémissant même pour l'encourager à le découvrir. Ce que Kagami fit... et il se redressa ensuite pour admirer et contempler son amant.

Et rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit...

Le corps de Kise était zébré de marques blanches et d'éclairs rouges, profondément et éternellement gravés dans sa chair. Les reliques d'anciens coups... et même les stigmates de brûlures de cigarettes... Kagami était formel, il reconnaissait ces dessins morbides qui jalonnaient le corps du renard.

Kise était comme lui. Kagami l'avait bien senti...

Et il comprenait la soudaine pudeur du mannequin flirteur...

Son passé était tatoué dans sa peau, impossible à oublier. Ses séquelles étaient aussi physiques que psychologiques et le visage fier de Kagami se décomposa suite à cette macabre découverte. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent sur les lignes disgracieuses qui gangrenaient la chair de son homme. Kise frissonna, se tendit. C'était rugueux sous son index et une rage bouillonnante s'emparait peu à peu de Kagami. Kise essaya de l'arrêter cette fois, mais le rouge s'égara en suivant un des chemins blancs qui s'étendait jusqu'au dos de Kise. Sans aucune cérémonie, Kagami le retourna fermement, avec force, sur le matelas et le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise strident.

Bon sang... c'était pire que tout ce que Kagami avait pu craindre. Kise était marqué PARTOUT. Sur les jambes, les cuisses, le dos, le ventre, les pectoraux, pas un centimètre de peau nue n'y avait échappé... Merde... merde... l'enfoiré responsable de cela n'avait pas raté son coup... Et il savait ce qu'il faisait et il avait même été assez salop pour frapper à des endroits que les vêtements dissimulaient... Quel lâche ! Le corps de Kise était meurtri par ces multiples cicatrices... mais même ainsi, sa beauté restait saisissante et immédiatement quelque chose d'autre attira l'oeil de Kagami. Quelque chose qui éclipsait presque les signes de mauvais traitements infligés à Kise...

Car dans son dos...

Tout comme Aomine...

Le renard arborait un magnifique tatouage.

Mais le sien n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de démoniaque, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une geisha. Une belle geisha colorée de rouge, dessinée dans le style des estampes classiques. Elle tenait ce qui s'apparentait à des lys ou des iris blancs et violets. Kagami était littéralement subjugué par la finesse du trait, c'était du travail d'artiste, indéniablement. Mais cependant, ce tatouage ne manqua pas de l'intriguer. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence...

Parce que même si leurs motifs étaient différents, Kise et Aomine étaient tous le deux tatoués. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard... Y avait-il une connexion plus complexe entre eux que celle de sauveur et victime ?

Merde, tant de questions de bousculaient dans la tête de Kagami, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son bassin était venu de lui-même se positionner contre les fesses de Kise... Le kitsune répliqua par un gémissement et malgré l'envie que Kagami décelait pourtant chez le blond, ce dernier tremblait à présent de tout son soûl.

De la peur. De la peur à l'état brut.

Se pourrait-il que Kise ait été abusé sexuellement dans le passé ? Putain, Kagami ne voulait pas y penser et pourtant, il y était bien obligé... de quoi briser la magie de leur bulle...

« Tai... Taicchi... attends... » Demanda alors faiblement Kise, le regard pourtant embué de désir.

Il haletait, la croupe toujours offerte en sacrifice au tigre affamé.

« Tu dois me trouver très laid avec toutes ces cicatrices qui barrent mon corps... et mon âme... »

Quoi ? Bien-sûr que non ! Et l'érection pulsante que Kise sentait contre son bassin en était la meilleure indication.

« Pas du tout... Je te trouve très beau, encore plus beau même, maintenant que je sais par quoi tu es passé. »

Normalement, ça devrait suffire à le rassurer, non ? Kagami l'espérait. Il était sincère, en plus. Mais... c'était surtout sa libido débordante qui s'exprimait là...

Sauf que le blond se retourna sur le dos pour lui faire face et il prit le visage du tigre entre ses mains. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, formant une fente parfaite, signe ostentatoire d'excitation et Kise comprit qu'il était temps de mettre le _hola_...

« T'as plus envie ? » S'inquiéta Kagami.

Il aurait pourtant juré que Kise était désireux lui aussi de goûter aux joies du sexe en sa compagnie. Mais il s'était peut-être trompé, dans l'euphorie du moment. Le manque lui faisait avoir des hallucinations...

« Si, j'en ai très, très envie... Et ça faisait très longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, crois-moi, mais... » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, comme s'il avait honte.

« Mais... ? » Répéta le rouge, largué.

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela et je crois que je ne le serai jamais plus... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda t-il, sans agressivité.

« Mon corps a subi des dommages irréversibles... même à l'intérieur... » Souffla Kise de sa voix si douce.

 _« A l'intérieur... ? Mais enfin de quoi il par... ! OH FUCK ! »_

Alors c'était allé AUSSI loin ? Juste passé Kise à tabac n'avait pas suffi à son agresseur, non, en plus, il avait fallu qu'il le violente sexuellement parlant, en s'attaquant à ses parties intimes...

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Rien que tu ne puisses voir à l'oeil nu... Tout est interne. Ils... ils m'ont attaché et... ils... »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Kagami se représentait très bien le genre de choses que ces détraqués avaient pu lui faire... Avec divers objets... Nash avait tenté ce genre d'expérimentations sur lui aussi... et même s'il n'était pas allé suffisamment loin pour le blesser, Kagami savait les dégâts que cette barbarie pouvait engendrer. Et le pire dans tout cela était sans doute... que les agresseurs de Kise étaient PLUSIEURS. Putain, ça foutait Kagami hors de lui ! Ces mecs méritaient d'être pendus par la peau des couilles et d'avoir la bite arrachée ! Il espérait d'ailleurs bien que c'était ce qu'Aomine s'était chargé de faire... Et connaissant le caractère emporté du brun, cette possibilité était plus qu'envisageable...

Le blond se redressa ensuite pour se rhabiller... La fête était finie et cette décision semblait irrévocable...

« Kise... »

« Non, ne dis rien Taicchi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable... et puis, soyons honnêtes : nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux... »

« Quoi ? »

« De toute façon, je serai physiquement incapable de te donner ce que tu désires... alors ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter... »

Wow... c'était plutôt soudain comme changement d'humeur ! Il y a encore quelques secondes, Kise s'inquiétait que Kagami puisse le trouver repoussant et à présent, il l'envoyait carrément chier ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait d'Aomine ?

C'est vrai, au départ, Kagami avait prévu de se payer une tranche du blond pour faire enrager son voisin, mais ça, Kise n'était pas sensé le savoir ! L'aurait-il deviné ? Et quand bien même, ça, c'était AVANT ! Kagami avait bien trop de respect pour Kise, pour l'utiliser comme un vidoir ! Surtout maintenant qu'il savait toutes ces choses horribles à son sujet...

« Mais c'est pas Aomine que je... »

« Shhh... » Fit le blond en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Je ne peux pas faire cela, je regrette. Et même si mon corps en avait eu la possibilité, j'aurai été contraint de refuser... Parce que Daikicchi te plaît, c'est flagrant. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais lors de la soirée chez toi... et c'était d'ailleurs de cela que je voulais te parler ce soir. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as invité à dîner uniquement dans le but de m'arranger un coup avec Aomine ? Putain... j'y crois pas... t'es vraiment tordu ! » L'engueula presque Kagami, qui détestait qu'on se joue de lui.

« Je savais bien que mes intentions pouvaient prêter à confusion, mais j'ai pris le risque. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te dire toutes ces choses ! Tu aurais refusé de m'écouter, sinon, j'en suis sûr ! Dès que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet d'Aominecchi, tu te braques ! »

Erf... ça, Kagami ne pouvait le nier. Mais il y avait de quoi aussi, merde ! Et le sens du 'sacrifice' de Kise allait beaucoup trop loin là... D'accord, Aomine lui avait sauvé le cul, mais Kagami aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il plaisait vraiment au blond et tant pis s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir du sexe « traditionnel » ensemble ! Il existait pas mal de façon de « coucher », ils pourraient sûrement s'en accommoder et se débrouiller pour passer un bon moment charnel et câlin, malgré les blessures de Kise... mais non, au lieu de cela, Kise le repoussait comme un malpropre juste pour... pour quoi au fait ?

« Taicchi... je sais qu'il te plaît et je sais aussi que tu lui plais encore plus ! Vous n'êtes juste pas encore prêts à vous l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité, je le sens ! Et crois-moi, en amour, mon intuition ne me trompe jamais, je connais toutes les ficelles ! Et vous deux... vous êtes totalement attirés l'un par l'autre... mais votre foutue fierté mal placée vous empêche de céder. Aominecchi souffre de la perte de son âme sœur... et il faut que quelqu'un l'aide à remonter la pente. Mais pas de n'importe qui... j'ai essayé de lui rendre la pareille, sauf que c'est toi qu'il veut ! De toi dont il a besoin ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir y arriver, parce que tu lui résistes et que tu ne te laisses pas apitoyer ! Tu comprends ? Il a craqué sur toi au bar et c'est pour ça qu'il fait de ta vie un enfer, parce que cette attirance le perturbe ! Il pense ne plus avoir le droit d'aimer ! Il croit devoir rester en deuil jusqu'à sa mort, mais c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas en se refusant le bonheur que cela ramènera Ryocchi... Et il est grand temps qu'il le comprenne. Ne vous empêchez pas d'être heureux ensemble... toi aussi, tu as besoin de lui... Il peut t'apporter énormément, c'est un homme formidable, il a un cœur d'or je t'assure... Alors laisse-lui une chance de te conquérir... »

Et là Kise était à nouveau sur le point de s'agenouiller pour implorer Kagami ! Le roux n'était pas prêt à revivre cette scène, même à l'abri de son appartement et des oreilles indiscrètes...

« Arrêtez de vous conduire comme des enfants et de vous faire la guerre... par pitié, si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi... fais-le... »

« Heu tu... tu n'vas pas pleurer là, hein dis... ? »

« Ca dépendra de toi. J'ai remarqué que les gens qui pleurent son ton point faible, ça réduit toute ta volonté en miettes ! Alors... tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis ! » Gloussa Kise, sûr de lui et visiblement remis de ses émotions.

Aïe, mince, grillé... !

Kagami soupira, vaincu et il se frotta la nuque pensivement. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Au pire, si Kise s'était planté, bah voilà, pas grave, Kagami passerait à autre chose. Mais si l'ancien mannequin avait raison, alors là... ça changeait tout. Kagami était au courant de cette attirance réciproque entre lui et le brun, mais effectivement, par fierté, les deux fauves se tournaient autour, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était disposé à jouer le rôle de la souris. Or, quand il y a deux chats, impossible de jouer. Il faut fatalement une souris...

« Ecoute Kise, j'entends bien tout ce que tu affirmes et je ne dis pas que c'est totalement faux. Mais ça ne m'explique pas comment faire pour... enfin tu vois... ? C'est bien beau de savoir que moi et Ao on se kiffe dans le fin fond du dedans de nous-même, mais ça ne suffit pas à faire de nous un couple. Et d'ailleurs, c'est même pas dit qu'on arrive à s'entendre un jour ou à concrétiser tout ça. A mon avis, au train où vont les choses, toute cette jolie petite tension sexuelle ne pas tarder à se transformer en frustration et elle finira par tout foutre en l'air ! Or, si ça arrive, il sera déjà trop tard pour recoller les morceaux... »

Kagami se leva de son lit et il sortit de la chambre, direction la cuisine pour servir sa pâtée à Sassy. Kise le suivit, préparant déjà ses arguments. Mais il n'en eut même pas besoin, puisque le rouge revint de lui-même à la charge.

« Ok d'accord. Donc, tu clames que je plais à Aomine. Fort bien. Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'être sûr, tu comprends ? Je veux des preuves, car je sors tout juste d'une relation compliquée et difficile, alors je n'ai en aucun cas envie de reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec Aomine. J'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi je m'embarque et pour cela, je dois être sûr des sentiments d'Aomine à mon égard. Je ne veux pas d'un plan cul vite fait avec mon voisin. Je désire quelque chose de solide, quelque chose de sérieux. Si c'est pour qu'il me trompe avec toutes les radasses du coin, c'est même pas la peine ! Alors tu vois, il me faut des garanties, si tu souhaites que j'accepte de me laisser séduire par lui... »

« Heu oui, d'accord, je comprends bien mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Comment pourrais-je te rassurer sur la purété des intentions d'Aomine ? »

Olaaaa gaffe à l'emploi des mots ! 'Pureté', c'était peut-être un peu fort en chocolat...

« C'est simple. Je le veux tout entier, sans demi-mesure. Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et quand je m'engage dans une relation, je n'ai qu'une parole ! J'ai déjà été trompé et abusé une fois, une fois de trop, si tu veux mon avis et il est hors de question que l'histoire se répète. Alors voici ce que tu vas faire... Tu veux toujours bien m'aider, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, oui, bien-sûr Taicchi ! »

« Dans ce cas... »

Le rouge sortit une feuille d'un tiroir du meuble située dans l'entrée et il attrapa aussi un stylo au passage. Kise cligna des yeux, chacun son tour d'être paumé LOL ! Bref, le tigre se dirigea vers sa table basse où son plateau reposait toujours et il se mit à griffonner ce qui semblait être des instructions sur le billet. Kise, tête penchée par dessus son épaule, n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Kagami était VRAIMENT en train d'écrire tout ça, sérieusement ? Une fois sa rédaction terminée, il tendit la feuille au blond pour qu'il en prenne connaissance plus amplement. Le blond lut en silence et il haussa plusieurs fois des sourcils, à certains passages...

« Taicchi... je comprends ta démarche, mais je ne sais pas si... »

« Arrange-toi pour qu'Aomine signe, c'est tout. »

« Oui, mais... tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu... _too much_ ? »

« _Too much_ ? Mais justement les Etats-Unis sont le pays de tous les excès ! »

« Certes... mais nous sommes au Japon ici et... si ce genre de choses est plutôt courant en Amérique, ici, ça risque d'être mal perçu par Daikicchi... »

« C'est pas mon problème, ça ! J'ai grandi aux U.S.A. et là-bas, les gens sont très procéduriés ! Ce qui fait qu'on ne s'engage jamais dans quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir bien assuré ses arrières, en cas de pépin ! »

« D'accord, mais même en admettant qu'il signe ce document, tu as bien conscience que ça n'a aucune valeur juridique ? »

« Je sais bien que c'est pas un contrat prénuptial, hein ! Il s'agit juste d'un simple contrat moral entre lui et moi... et si Aomine a autant de sens de l'honneur que tu sembles l'insinuer, alors ça ne lui posera aucun souci de signer ces conditions et de s'y tenir ! Et de tenir sa bite, surtout ! »

« Haaaan Taicchiiiiiiiii ! Tu as dit 'bite' toi aussi ! Le mort INTERDIT ! » S'affola Kise.

… C'était dire à quel point Kaga était sérieux...

« De toute façon, j'crois que t'as pas trop à t'en faire... Aomine a une gueule à signer les 'conditions générales de vente' sans les lire avant... Ca doit être trop fatiguant pour lui... » Sourit Kagami, sûr de son coup.

« OUI, TU AS TOTALEMENT RAISON ! ALALA C'EST TOUT A FAIT SON STYLE, ALLEZ DONNE-MOI CE CONTRAT QUE J'AILLE VITE LUI FAIRE SIGNER ! J'TE RAPPORTE TOUT CA DEMAIN ET VOUS VOUS METTEZ ENSEMBLE ENSUITE, OK ? » S'écria Kise, aussi à fond qu'une _cheerleader_ pour l'ouverture de la saison sportive _._ Ou qu'un commercial en maraude.

Le kitsune en avait des étoiles plein les yeux ! Son rêve allait enfin devenir réalité ! Kagami était un GENIE d'avoir trouvé une alternative aussi... ingénieuse ! Faire signer Aomine serait un jeu d'enfant, surtout si le blond lui promettait moult parties de jambes en l'air avec le tigre pour l'y inciter. C'est que Kise prenait très à cœur la vie sentimentalo-sexuelle de son sauveur et il voyait d'un mauvais œil que celui-ci noie son chagrin dans tous les vagins épilés que comptait la jungle urbaine de Tokyo... Aomine avait besoin de S-T-A-B-I-L-I-T-E et qui mieux que Kagami pouvait lui offrir cela ? Le blondinet piocha d'ailleurs dans la petite assiette présentée en même temps que le thé pour y piquer de petits gâteaux à l'aspect délicieux...

Ce que son palet sensible lui confirma dès qu'il eut croqué dedans.

« Hmm... Taicchi, ces biscuits sont une tuerie ! De quel magasin viennent-ils ? »

« Oh ceux-là ? J'les ai pas achetés, je les ai cuisinés moi-même. Tu peux en emmener chez toi, si tu veux... »

BAH VOILA ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Non, vraiment, Kagami était l'homme de la situation ! Celui qu'il fallait à tous prix à Aomine ! Ce gars-là allait remettre de l'ordre dans la vie déséquilibrée d'Aomine en un rien de temps ! Si en plus de le tenir par les parties génitales Kagami s'occupait de son estomac, la panthère était fichuuuue d'avance ! Jamais il ne pourrait résister et le combattre sur tous les fronts ! Alalala la bouffe et le cul : les deux centres d'intérêt qui gouvernent la vie d'Aomine, Mesdames et Messieurs...

« J'vais y aller, merci encore pour cette soirée ! » Dit Kise en se servant quelques gâteaux pour la route.

« Tu n'veux pas que j'te raccompagne ? »

« Naaaan ça va aller, t'en fais pas. J'habite pas si loin et puis, j'suis tellement excité que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air en marchant ! »

« Ok d'accord, comme tu veux Kise. Rentre bien et sois prudent surtout. »

« Merci pour tout. »

« J'ai rien fait encore... »

« Tu m'as redonné espoir... et ça, c'est déjà énorme... » Susurra t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son oreille, avant de sortie. « Bonne nuit, Taicchi ! »

La porte se referma derrière Kise et Kagami se retrouva à nouveau seul avec lui-même, de quoi lui remettre les idées au clair pour lui permettre de faire le bilan de cette soirée...

Oh.

Bordel.

De.

Merde.

...Non seulement il avait avoué à Kise qu'il aimait Aomine, mais en plus, il l'avait reconnu de lui-même et pour lui-même... Quel pas de géant en avant ! Avait-il enfin dépassait sa phase de déni ? Seul l'avenir nous le dirait. En revanche, le rouge réalisa petit à petit, plus lentement disons, qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu faire l'amour au blond. Pour autant que Kise lui plaise, c'était effectivement Aomine qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il l'avait compris, mais jusqu'alors, il avait tout fait pour étouffer ses sentiments naissants.

Sans succès.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait honte de craquer si vite pour un autre homme... Un homme si exécrable qu'il faisait passer Nash et ses sautes d'humeur pour un enfant de choeur à côté. Mais Kise ne lui avait-il pas affirmé qu'il se trompait sur Aomine ? Et le plaidoyer du blond avait énormément joué en la faveur du brun... sans lui, il se pourrait même que Kagami n'ait jamais admis ses sentiments. Kise était un entremetteur redoutable et son petit discours émouvant avait eu raison des dernières réticences de Kagami. Bien-sûr, il subsistait encore quelques craintes chez le rouge, mais il était prêt à faire des efforts pour ne pas laisser ses doutes gagner du terrain et ronger son cœur. Au final, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais réellement hésité entre Kise et Aomine. Pour l'un, il n'avait que de l'affection, tandis que pour l'autre... c'était beaucoup plus intense... La fragilité d'Aomine avait touché Kagami...

Et pour rester sur ces bonnes pensées positives, Kagami se dépêcha donc d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée, en espérant que dès demain soir, ce serait les bras d'Aomine qu'il rejoindrait...

* * *

Alors que Kagami dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit deux places, au dessus des couvertures qu'il n'avait même pas défaites, un bruit provenant de l'autre appartement le réveilla...

Une porte qui claque. Les murs étaient si fins qu'ils tremblèrent.

Kagami se réveilla en sursaut et il consulta son téléphone, posé sur sa table de nuit. Celui-ci affichait fièrement « 1h51 » et le rouge en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Aomine qui rentrait enfin...

Des bruit de pas résonnèrent sur le sol et Kagami distingua aisément des... talons... Aomine n'était donc pas seul, ce que ne tarda pas à lui confirmer une voix féminine. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, putain. Kagami y avait cru, il y avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un instant... Mais Monsieur Aomine était accompagné et tous les beaux projets conjoints de Kise et de Kagami prenaient donc l'eau. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir... Les illusions se cassaient, explosant comme de fragiles bulles de savon. Il avait été naïf de croire Kise.

Bien-sûr qu'il plaisait à Aomine, au point que ce dernier ramène la première venue chez lui pour la sauter... Comme ça embêtait Aomine d'attendre et de devoir se battre pour mettre le tigre dans son lit, il avait cédé à la facilité. A croire que ce mec n'avait aucune volonté et que seule sa queue régissait toute sa vie... Comment un type pareil avait pu secourir Kise ? C'était juste incompréhensible... Kise ferait mieux de se résigner et de tourner la page...

Son héros n'était plus.

Il avait été remplacé par un déplorable ersatz de Rocco Siffredi...

La pilule risquait d'être encore plus difficile à avaler par le Kitsune que par Kagami...

Ce dernier s'était déjà fait une raison, même s'il avait brièvement repris espoir...

Et ses effroyables suppositions se confirmèrent, lorsqu'il entendit l'horrible sommier d'Aomine grincer sous le poids de ses occupants. Putain ! Qu'il change son lit au moins, s'il était condamné à tringler de la chaudasse jusqu'au restant de ses jours !

Très vite en tous cas, à croire que les deux zouaves s'étaient déshabillés sur le chemin de la chambre à coucher, la tête du lit d'Aomine vint cogner contre le mur, à intervalles réguliers. D'abord plutôt doucement, puis de plus en plus fort à un rythme effréné.

La literie couinait, prête à rendre l'âme. Mais depuis l'autre côté du mur, cette plainte ressemblait davantage à un rire moqueur, comme si même le fidèle destrier d'Aomine narguait Kagami sans aucune retenue... Il fallait vraiment des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas craquer et en désespoir de cause, Kagami s'enfonça un oreiller sur la tête, mais rien à faire, le bruit ne cessait pas. Il le hantait. Il le rendait fou.

Des gémissements féminins et des grognements rauques dignes d'un sanglier en rut – probablement ceux d'Aomine – parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, se mêlant aux bruits du lit agonisant. Kagami n'avait qu'une seule envie... pleurer... ou hurler. Voire même, les deux à la fois. Il n'avait même pas la force de taper au mur pour montrer son mécontentement. A quoi bon ? Ca ferait trop plaisir à cet enfoiré de merde qui faisait exprès de perturber son sommeil avec ses acrobaties sexuelles !

Malheureusement, le son était si proche... si intense que c'était presque comme si Kagami participait directement à la chevauchée fantastique du brun. Et le fait qu'il soit aux premières loges n'y était sûrement pas étranger, mais c'était encore plus fort que d'habitude, cette fois. Le rouge ferma les yeux... Il pouvait presque se voir, allongé dans le lit d'Aomine – dont il avait justement changé les draps ce matin même – cuisses écartées pour son homme, avec le policier au dessus de lui, plongé en lui, comme un sabre dans son fourreau.

Oh oui, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer à la place de la femme qui recevait Aomine et cette vision ne le quittait plus. Non mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il avait vraiment des fantasmes bizarres ! Dire qu'il n'y avait pas encore deux secondes, il en voulait à mort au brun et à présent il enviait la pouffe qu'Aomine s'envoyait ? Eh bah... il n'y avait pas que le flic qui était lunatique, ç'en était presque effrayant, d'ailleurs...

Mais brusquement, les paroles de Tatsuya firent écho dans son cerveau...

 _« Ca doit bien te faire quelque chose de l'entendre baiser à quelques mètres de toi ? Non ? Ca ne te donne pas... certaines envies ? »_

Kagami lâcha son oreiller et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _« Moi, je trouverai ça bandant. »_

Et force était de constater que le brun impudique n'était pas le seul dans ce cas... Tatsuya avait véritablement une mauvaise influence sur Kagami. Ou plutôt, sur sa libido. A moins que ce ne soit uniquement imputable à Aomine, qui semblait déchaîné ce soir.

Ce con allait finir par faire un trou dans le mur, s'il continuait ! Et rien n'indiquait qu'il souhaitait s'arrêter de si bonne heure, alors Kagami allait devoir prendre son mal en patience encore un moment... En tous cas, pour en revenir à nos moutons, car oui, ils étaient bien deux : Kagami et son boxer, ça s'agitait justement sous le tissu du tigre, au niveau de la partie basse de son corps...

Il s'agissait à n'en point douter d'une réaction psychosomatique à un stimuli extérieur, entendez par là que le rouge se retrouvait maintenant avec une trique d'enfer, à cause des cris de bête qu'on égorge poussés par son voisin !

Panique à bord, les slips et les spermato d'abord !

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Certes, avec un peu de retard, comme un Père Noël qui descend de la cheminée le 26 et non le 25, mais le cadeau parvint bien à Kagami. Et quel cadeau ! Son sexe était douloureusement enflé, à tel point qu'il suffoquait sous l'étoffe de son boxer. Vite, il fallait le libérer de sa prison de coton et c'est ce que le rouge fit. L'extrémité du membre avait déjà commencé à charrier des perles lactées, pleurant de chagrin à force d'entendre Aomine s'en donner à cœur joie. Ca brûlait, ça picotait exactement comme de vraies larmes salées et Kagami laissa avec horreur sa main se diriger vers sa virilité turgescente.

Doucement pour commencer, il passa sa paume sur la pointe, la massant de plus en plus fermement, avant de l'englober dans son poing. Malaxant bien son gland, il étala un peu de pré-semence dessus, puis il bascula la tête en arrière, heurtant le mur.

Oui... il avait l'impression que c'était Aomine en personne qui le touchait et cela lui envoyait des décharges électriques de plaisir. Il tremblait de vergogne, mais petit à petit ce sentiment négatif s'estompait. Seuls les gémissements du brun l'atteignaient, comme un radar auquel se fier. Aomine était si puissant, si féroce et indomptable ! Il ravagerait ses entrailles, il mettrait le feu à son ventre et Kagami n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser dévorer par ce super prédateur.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il laissa sa main dériver le long de sa verge gainée et ses doigts s'emparèrent de la base du membre, l'enserrant jalousement. Comment Aomine le tiendrait-il ? Comment Aomine le prendrait-il ? Fort, brutalement, sans concession, Kagami en était certain. Il pouvait presque sentir le poids du brun faire plier son lit, en s'allongean à côté de lui. D'abord, il dirait :

« _Caresse-toi..._ »

Et le rouge obéirait au son de sa voix, se laissant guider, comme avec Nash... comme avec son 'Maître', comme avant... Ce serait si facile de retrouver ses anciens réflexes...

« _Pas trop vite... ! Ecarte les cuisses pour que je puisse voir... Plus que ça !_ »

Kagami voulait se faire abuser par l'homme à la peau d'ébène et à la voix sucrée. Il résistait, il se refusait à lui, mais il savait depuis qu'il avait croisé son retard qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Il avait Aomine dans la peau et il avait besoin d'être dominé pour prendre son pied. Ca n'aurait jamais marché avec Kise, c'était voué à l'échec, ils étaient trop semblables dans leur faiblesse...

Il se rappelait encore quand il avait rencontré Nash... dans les couloirs de la salle de sport où il travaillait à Los Angeles et...

Cette sensation familière, c'était...

« Ahhhh ! »

Le tigre intensifia la pression autour du corps caverneux, le massant plus intensivement. Sa main allait et venait avec aisance le long de la tige de plaisir et il colla une main sur le mur, mordant dans son T-shirt pour étouffer ses gémissements compromettants...

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Aomine entende... et pourtant, le rouge sentit le mur vibrer pile à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main. Aomine avait certainement du l'imiter, prenant appui exactement au même endroit de l'autre côté de la cloison. Et maintenant, il se servait du mur pour pousser plus profondément dans sa partenaire.

Kagami se sentait si bien... une douce chaleur irradiait au niveau du mur, comme si Aomine essayait de le toucher, de lui transmettre un peu de son énergie... L'osmose était complète.

Et brusquement, la jouissance, l'orgasme qui vous submerge et emporte tout sur son passage. Kagami entendit le brun rendre l'âme exactement au même moment que lui. Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones, parfaitement en harmonie, tels deux âme soeurs. Leurs deux corps étaient branchés sur la même fréquence et l'onde qui fit déborder son désir menaça de faire chavirer son esprit pour de bon.

le rodéo sauvage d'Aomine s'acheva également et Kagami entendit les deux voix qui se répondaient derrière le mur. La femme haussa le ton. N'était-elle pas satisfaite ? Kagami ne s'était absolument pas concentré sur elle, mais pourtant, il était certain qu'elle avait joui elle aussi, non ? Comment ne pas exploser quand c'est Aomine qui vous pilonne, à la manière d'un forcené dans une carrière de pierres ? Kagami fut subitement pris d'une crise de frissons. Il avait froid. Sa main souillée de désir était moite. Son lit était vide... Il n'aurait pas la chance de s'endormir à côté de quelqu'un, ce soir encore...

Et surtout, sa tête était pleine. Pleine d'Aomine, pleine de doutes, pleine de honte...

Il se dégoûtait...

Alors c'était ça, la misère sexuelle ? Putain... ça virait carrément à l'obsession, là...

Et soudain, un claquement sec se fit se entendre de l'autre côté, tandis que des larmes inondaient le visage de Kagami. Nash lui manquait.

Non, pas Nash... pas ce tyran... plus jamais... mais ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Chez Aomine, une dispute semblait avoir éclaté et Kagami parvint à distinguer le son caractéristique de la sonnette de son voisin. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? De l'autre côté, c'était la panique. Kagami se leva pour aller se nettoyer dans sa salle de bain et après une sommaire toilette de chat, il perçut à nouveau du bruit en provenance de son balcon cette fois, alors il passa un pantalon de _jogging_ et il se dirigea vers la source de la pollution sonore. C'était sans doute Sassy qui jouait et s'était retrouvée bloquée derrière la porte vitrée. Parfois, à cause du vent, la porte se refermait derrière lui et elle ne parvenait plus à rentrer. S'approchant du balcon, il constata que sa chatte s'y trouvait bien et qu'elle regardait en direction de chez leur turbulent voisin. Kagami se baissa pour la ramasser et... !

PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Une femme, _LA_ femme avec laquelle Aomine avait eu son coït se trouvait en équilibre précaire sur la fine corniche qui reliait leurs deux balcons ! Kagami se frotta les yeux et Sassy pencha la tête sur le côté. Décidément, toutes ces conneries d'humains la dépassaient... La jeune femme était en petite tenue, (heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de remettre sa petite culotte et son cache-nibards) sa robe roulée en boule sous son bras. Bordel, elle essayait de se suicider ou quoi ? Non, non, en réalité, elle avançait vers Kagami et derrière elle, penché sur la rambarde de son balcon, Aomine (toujours en tenue d'Adam, lui...) l'encourageait.

Ok... ok...

Kagami avait définitivement trop picolé ce soir. Et l'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa grosse fringale de sexe, car non seulement ça l'avait poussé à se masturber comme un ado au son des exploits horizontaux d'Aomine, mais en plus, maintenant il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations. Le vent jouait dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme et elle progressait lentement, avec la plus grande prudence... Autant dire que si elle tombait, elle risquait d'y laisser bien plus que la ficelle de son string...

« Oi Kagami ! Reste pas planté là ! Aide-la à venir vers toi ! »

Quoi ? Aomine lui donnait des ordres ? Non mais, c'était quoiiii encore cette galère ? Et qu'est-ce que le brun voulait qu'il fasse, non mais il était marrant lui aussi ! Kagami n'avait aucune grande échelle à sortir de son slip comme par magie pour sauver sa pouffe ! Cependant, n'écoutant que son courage, Kagami reposa Sassy par terre et il se pencha au maximum vers la femme, lui tendant la main...

Bonne poire un jour, bonne poire toujours...

Il ne comprenait RIEN à la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Sassy faisait à présent sa toilette près d'eux, semblant bien se moquer de ce qui allait arriver (et honnêtement, Kagami aurait du en faire autant). Alors tombera ? Tombera pas ? Quel suspense insoutenable ! Surtout quand la demoiselle dérapa, se rattrapant in extremis aux (branches) bras musculeux de Kagami. Autant dire qu'on avait évité de peu la catastrophe ! Aomine soupira de soulagement et Kagami attira bien la fille contre lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et il y avait de quoi, même sans être sujet au vertige, d'ordinaire... Une fois rassuré quant à la sécurité de son hôte, le rouge s'adressa au bleu, sans aucune tendresse.

« Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe Aho de malheur ? »

« Une autre fois p't'être, mais là j'peux pas, j'ai d'la compagnie ! »

Et en effet, la personne qui s'excitait précédemment sur la sonnette d'Aomine avait changé de tactique, cognant à présent directement dans la porte. Un vrai taré ! A cette allure, la porte risquait de ne pas tenir très longtemps. C'était un taureau enragé qui se trouvait derrière ou quoi ?

« Aomine ! Salopard ! Ouvre cette porte ! J'sais qu't'es là et Madoka aussi ! J'ai vu sa voiture garée en bas, alors dépêche-toi, t'aggraves ton cas ! »

Mais...

WTF ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire à la mord-moi le nœud ? Un mari jaloux ?

« J'te jure que si tu t'es tapé ma femme, y aura pas que ta porte que j'vais défoncer ! »

… Ah bah oui... un mari jaloux... quelle originalité !

« C'est Wakamatsu, mon collègue flic, il a deviné que je troussais sa femme ! » Argua Aomine, qui arborait étrangement une trace ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux cinq doigts de la main, tatouée sur la figure. Ah ! Il avait l'air malin comme ça, tiens... « STP, planque-la chez toi, pendant que je gère cette grande gueule de blond peroxydé qui lui sert de mari ! »

Madoka l'avait giflé ou quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Kagami savait bien qu'il les avait entendus se disputer tout à l'heure et... raaaah mais ça ne le regardait pas ! Pour quelle raison aiderait-il Aomine, d'abord ? C'était **SON** problème s'il trempait son dard dans tous les pots de miel de la ville ! C'était déjà un miracle que cette pauvre fille ne soit pas tombée en jouant à _Tomb Raider_ !

« C'est hors de question ! Démerde-toi ! Assume un peu tes conneries ! »

« Vas-y fais pas ta pute, Taiga ! J'te demande juste un p'tit service de rien du tout ! Ca va rien changer à petite ta vie minable de boy scout et puis, je croyais que les voisins étaient sensés s'entraider ! C'est même toi qui l'as dit ! »

« Certainement pas quand l'un d'eux réveille l'autre à deux heures du matin passées ! Y en a qui bossent demain ! »

« Attends, c'est toi « Taiga » ? Le Taiga ? » Sembla émerger à son tour la brunette, toujours blottie dans les bras du pompier (et elle en profitait bien, la cochonne...).

« Heu ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Aomine-san a osé crier ton nom tout à l'heure, quand il a joui ! »

Le cerveau du rouge grilla un fusible.

« Quoi ? » S'étouffa à moitié Kagami.

Non mais, elle avait du mal entendre, c'était pas possible autrement ! Et lui aussi, tiens !

« Aomine, c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Oi ! Aomine ! »

Mais avait plus d'Aomine, il avait fui, lâchement, se retranchant dans son appartement, sans doute pour se préparer à affronter le taureau Red Bull !

« C'est la vérité ! Pffff... j'aurai du me douter qu'il était pédé ! Un mec qui ose appeler son molosse "Biscuit"... C'est un manque de virilité qui aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille... »

…... !

… _A suivre..._

* * *

 **16000 mots et c'est déjà (ou pas...) la fin ! OMG ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un MILLIARD de choses dans ce chapitre O_o c'est assez ouf guedin ! On a même réussi à aborder un peu le passé de Kise, sur lequel je vous laisse évidemment donner votre avis et vos théories ! J'ai même *malencontreusement* lâché le nom de l'amour perdu d'Aomine ! ;)  
**

 **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées, elles me motivent et contribuent à la sauvegarde des bébés pandas partout dans le monde ! Bon, moi, je préfère les pandas roux, ceux qui ressemblent à des ratons laveurs et qui servent d'emblem au navigateur Firefox... bah oui "firefox", c'est juste le nom anglais de ces charmantes bestioles poilues et... non, "firefox" ne veut pas dire "renard de feu"... enfin bref, je m'égare !**

 **NOYEZ-MOI SOUS LES COMMENTAIRES ! Je veux touuuuuuuuuuut savoir !**

 **Bisouilles et rendez-vous rapidement pour la suite, avec 'Magical Dick', sans doute ;)**


	10. Kuroko's Ghostly Rescue

**Yo les girlz !**

 **Alors oui, je sais, vous m'attendiez plutôt sur un chapitre de "Magical Dick", mais comme je n'avais plus posté depuis un bon moment sur "Voisins", j'ai décidé de m'y consacrer un peu et BAM, nouveau chapitre ! (ouais, nan, en vrai, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça à écrire, hein... parce que là, on dirait juste que je viens de le pondre...) Et oui, c'est ça la magie de l'écriture ! Tu as des projets mais au final, tu ne les suis pas toujours !  
**

 **Et écrire ce chapitre a été une PLS pas possible ! J'avais de l'inspi, mais je n'étais pas certaine du cheminement des évènements, résultat, je l'ai écrit morceau par morceau, ce que je ne fais jamais, d'ordinaire. J'espère donc que ce chapitre ne manquera pas de "liant", de "transitions", ni de "cohérence" et qu'il vous plaira malgré le beau bordel que c'est !**

 **Bref, en ce qui concerne le petit résumé habituel : la confrontation entre l'amant et le mari trompé, Kuroko, encore Kuroko, une amende salée et une réalisation.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Madoka avait commandé une tasse de thé fumante. Enfin, c'était plutôt Kagami qui lui avait proposé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de parfum en stock, sans doute parce qu'il recevait peu de convives en son humble demeure. Toujours était-il que lui et la jeune femme tombèrent d'accord sur une infusion au matcha.

Madoka avait commandé une tasse de thé fumante. Et Kagami la lui apporta le plus rapidement possible. Il avait une réputation de parfait hôte à tenir et il y tenait particulièrement. Même s'il s'agissait d'une inconnue qui squattait présentement son sofa. Sassy la dévisageait d'ailleurs de ses grands yeux bleus. C'est que la petite chatte n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de partager son territoire avec une autre femelle, alors forcément, cette créature féminine l'intriguait, même si leur relation restait cordiale pour le moment.

Mais aussitôt que Madoka la remarqua et tendit la main en direction de la boule de poils, cette dernière recula. Pas question de laisser cette drôle de bonne femme décoiffée - et uniquement vêtue d'une petite robe plus que minimaliste - glisser ses doigts sans doute poisseux dans sa fourrure ! Fourrure dont la _Ragdoll_ prenait un grand soin par ailleurs, passant des heures à la toiletter pour qu'elle reste lisse, soyeuse et d'un blanc éclatant.

Car voyez-vous, à l'image de son maître, Sassy était une ménagère irréprochable, mais surtout, elle n'était pas une chatte facile. Comprenez par-là qu'elle ne se laissait pas tripoter impunément par le premier venu !

… Mais je m'égare peut-être un peu dans la comparaison hasardeuse, là...

Madoka avait commandé une tasse de thé fumante... Mais pas le malaise qui l'accompagna. En effet, Kagami ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à cette fille. Etait-il même sensé lui parler ? Non, vraiment, Kagami ne savait pas comment agir dans ce genre de situations. C'était totalement inédit pour lui, il n'avait pas pour habitude de taper la causette avec les maîtresses de son...

… de son quoi, en fait ?

De quelle façon pourrait-il bien définir la nature de ses rapports avec Aomine ? Hmm... ils avaient assurément dépassé le simple stade des relations de « bon voisinage ». Si tant est qu'ils soient passé par cette étape un jour. Parce que Kagami avait l'impression tenace de ne jamais s'être entendu avec son voisin et pourtant, voici qu'il lui rendait service ! Et ce n'était même pas la première fois !

De plus, cette toxique alliance – si l'ont pouvait la qualifier ainsi, car une alliance est sensée reposer sur des bases équitables – n'était à l'avantage que d'un seul des deux partis, dans l'histoire. Aomine usait et abusait de sa position, ne prenant souvent même pas la peine de consulter Kagami avant de prendre une décision, agissant ainsi aux détriments du tigre.

Il était malheureux et décevant de constater que c'était toujours le même qui sortait gagnant de leurs confrontations , enfin, c'était peut-être exagérer un poil que d'admettre cela. Kagami avait du répondant. Il ne se laissait pas faire. Mais ses rares avancées sociales étaient bien maigres face à la toute puissance dictatoriale incarnée par Aomine. Le policier faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir le dernier mot, en imposant ses volontés toujours plus farfelues au roux.

Comme ce soir, par exemple.

Et Kagami nageait en plein mauvais vaudeville, là. Embarqué de force dans une pièce de théâtre de boulevard, tel le domestique qui découvre malencontreusement l'amant caché dans le placard mais essaie tant bien que mal de protéger sa patronne du courroux de son mari... Oui, il en était rendu ici, au summum du pathétique, à servir du thé et des petits gâteaux à une parfaite inconnue dont il avait presque aperçu les parties génitales dans des circonstances grotesques au possible.

Or, Aomine n'avait pas le moindre respect pour lui. Le policier se rappelait de son existence uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'humilier ou de lui extorquer un service. Car, effectivement, nous étions plus dans le domaine de l'escroquerie, que dans celui de la coopération. Et Aomine, en pacha qu'il était, s'en sortait toujours la tête haute, avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Mais cette propension à toujours s'en tirer en exploitant autrui, commençait à titiller dangereusement les nerfs de Kagami. Le rouge n'était pas connu pour son calme, ni pour sa patience.

Il avait même une fâcheuse tendance à partir au quart de tour et c'était encore plus vrai dès que son brun de voisin était concerné. Comme si ce type savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour lui faire péter une durite ! C'était extrêmement frustrant et Kagami adorerait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, car même si le rouge avait commis quels coups d'éclat, il était encore bien loin du coup d'Etat nécessaire pour renverser sa Majesté Aomine le Grand...

Quel culot son abruti de voisin avait eu de lui imposer ainsi la planque de sa maîtresse !

Mais Aomine ne perdait rien pour attendre...

Dire qu'il avait promis à Kise de laisser une chance à Aomine. Pffff... une fois de plus, il s'était laissé attendrir et le résultat (négatif) ne s'était pas fait attendre ! Ca l'avait mené droit à sa perte, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert son cœur. Et pour ne rien arranger, Kagami n'était pas atteint du syndrome « d'incontinence verbale » propre au renard... Entendez par là, que le rouge n'était tout simplement pas doué pour faire la conversation, en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, par exemple. L'ambiance dans son salon encombré était lourde. Suffocante.

Et à cause du bagou et de l'égoïsme de son voisin, Kagami se retrouvait maintenant face-à-face, en tête-à-tête, avec l'amante d'Aomine. Notez bien que le tigre n'avait rien demandé. Il avait même protesté, mais Aomine avait balayé son refus catégorique d'un « _fais pas ta pute_ » des plus insolents. « _Fais pas ta pute_ », cet argument magique. Celui qui coupe court à toute négociation un tant soit peu civilisée.

« _Je t'en foutrai des putes, moi ! C'est plutôt son rayon, ça ! Quoique... je doute que ce mec ait eu à payer pour le moindre rapport sexuel de toute sa vie..._ » Pensa le tigre.

Parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Aomine était le genre de gars qui plaît. Beaucoup. Genre, s'ils étaient dans la savane, Aomine serait le lion paresseux que toutes les lionnes s'arracheraient, le nourrissant des meilleurs morceaux de gibier et lui en pondant une demi douzaine de rejetons chaque été, quittes à les éduquer toutes seules, par la suite.

Et ce comportement égocentrique suffisait à foutre Kagami hors de lui ! Enfin « suffire » était un bel euphémisme... Depuis le départ, il accumulait tellement les casseroles avec Aomine, que bientôt, il n'aurait plus de place pour les entasser dans sa cuisine émotionnelle ! Son esprit saturait. Littéralement. Leur relation s'était construite sur des bases instables, branlantes même et pour ne rien arranger, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le brun s'était toujours arrangé pour endosser le « beau rôle », s'en tirant presque à chaque fois, grâce à une pirouette. Il était donc temps pour Kagami de changer la donne. D'inverser les positions. De forcer Aomine à assumer et à passer à la caisse pour ses frasques...

Parce que c'était exactement comme avec Nash, finalement.

Même après avoir changé de continent, rien n'avait changé. C'était encore et toujours l'éternel même cycle infernal. Le serpent qui se mord la queue... Kagami ne semblait pas capable de s'en sortir en brisant la roue, une bonne fois pour toutes... Inlassablement, il retombait dans ses anciens travers, répétant les mêmes erreurs, en s'amourachant d'un homme pas fait pour lui. Aomine était aussi dominateur et autoritaire que son ex-fiancé. Tous deux possédaient d'ailleurs un chien, comme si c'était dans leurs gênes de soumettre un être vivant à leurs lubies et à leurs ordres...

Mais brusquement, Kagami entendit son portable vibrer sur la table basse du salon. Immédiatement, il se jeta sur lui, sans réellement réfléchir, y voyant sans doute une échappatoire à ses pensées et à cette situation déplorable. Bien vite cependant, ce fut la douche froide. Il aurait pourtant pu se douter qu'à une heure pareille, ça ne pouvait décemment pas être de bonnes nouvelles...

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 2h21**

 _ **« Kagami, amène-toi, j'suis dans la merde ! Ce con ne veut pas me lâcher et si ça continue, non seulement il va tout foutre en l'air ! Et du coup ça va m'énerver et après c'est MOI qui risque de foutre en l'air cette lavette directement par dessus mon balcon, tu vois le délire ? Et ce ne sera même pas de ma faute, mais bien de la tienne, parce que tu ne m'auras pas empêché de commettre l'irréparable à temps ! Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir un homicide volontaire sur la conscience, passe fissa par la fenêtre qui donne sur ma chambre pour plus de discrétion. »**_

Abasourdi par cette demande, le rouge dût relire le message deux fois.

Et non, à la seconde lecture, il n'était pas moins énervé.

Putain, quel toupet !

Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aomine avait le CULOT de le solliciter, ENCORE, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait comme ça ! Cacher le plan cul du flic chez lui n'était apparemment pas satisfaisant... non, Aomine voulait plus, toujours plus ! Ce gars-là était véritablement passé pro dans l'art délicat de faire chier son monde et il n'avait aucune vergogne à quémandait de l'aide, pour une situation dans laquelle il s'était pourtant jeté tout seul. Comment osait-il mêler un peu plus Kagami à ses déboires et surtout, comment parvenait-il à encore pouvoir se regarder dans la glace, chaque matin ? Ca dépassait franchement le tigre, qui en avait par dessus la tête des caprices de la panthère. La coupe était pleine, comme on dit, et Kagami devait trouver un moyen de le faire comprendre à son voisin sans gêne.

Il était grand temps de mettre les points sur les « i » …

 _ **« Débrouille-toi tout seul et arrête de vouloir m'impliquer systématiquement dans tes plans foireux ! J'en ai marre de devoir éponger ta merde à chaque fois, je n'te dois rien, sale enfoiré ! »**_

Excédé, Kagami avait pianoté à toute vitesse. Sa réponse était claire, sans équivoque, et peut-être que se faire casser la gueule par un mari jaloux (comme Aomine le méritait), serait le déclic nécessaire pour remettre à Aomine les idées en place ! De l'autre côté, sans doute suite au temps de réaction un peu longuet du pompier, le ton monta entre les deux hommes de loi. Et bien que l'autre gars soit apparemment un collègue policier d'Aomine, Kagami ne s'imaginait vraiment pas le brun reculer face à un adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Même armé. Et même s'il toisait les deux mètres de haut, à l'image de Murasakibara. (de toute façon, Aomine était plutôt grand et baraqué aussi, donc ça ne comptait probablement pas comme argument...)

C'est pourquoi une interrogation s'insinua dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil (et par son récent orgasme, également) : Aomine n'avait pas l'air de s'en laisser conter facilement et cet énergumène n'avait sans doute pas peur d'essuyer un beau revers du droit dans sa tronche. Le tigre peinait à croire qu'Aomine craigne de se recevoir un mauvais (mais mérité...) coup. Alors pour quelle raison demandait-il de l'aide à Kagami ?

Et en relisant le message une troisième fois, Kagami comprit tout.

Aomine prévoyait de refaire le portrait à ce mec bafoué et connaissant le tempérament emporté de la panthère, Kagami se figura aisément de quoi Aomine était capable. La menace n'avait d'ailleurs pas été lancée de manière aléatoire... Non, elle avait pour but précis de constituer le plus solide argument du policier. Car en effet, le brun savait pertinemment que Kagami ne laisserait jamais un innocent se faire massacrer, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Le tigre était donc à présent obligé d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu, ou il aurait une rixe sur la conscience. Rixe qui risquait, à tout moment, de dégénérer.

C'était tout simplement plus fort que lui, son instinct de bon samaritain (dont profitait allègrement Aomine depuis son emménagement...) reprenait le dessus...

Et encore une fois, Kagami était victime d'un odieux chantage, qui ne lui laissait le choix qu'en apparence. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela... Le tigre était une personne honnête et intègre. S'il optait pour la neutralité suisse, les deux hommes allaient se foutre sur la gueule et cela pourrait fort logiquement ruiner l'union de Madoka et du collègue d'Aomine. Or, Kagami possédait de forts principes moraux et il croyait ingénument dans les préceptes du mariage. Etant donné qu'il avait vécu longtemps aux Etats-Unis, ce sacrement revêtait une valeur profonde à ses yeux.

Et Aomine en profitait.

Aomine, qui, sous ses airs d'abruti, cachait en réalité un redoutable sens de la psychologie. C'était sûrement l'apanage de son métier de policier et cette qualité devait l'aider à appréhender les criminels. Cerner la personnalité de son interlocuteur peut être un élément crucial lors d'une enquête qui piétine.. Fin observateur, Aomine le tenait. Il n'avait pas fait mention au hasard de ces conséquences dans son message. Non, il avait juste deviné ce qui ferait intervenir Kagami en sa faveur...

Alors passée la colère de voir Aomine se servir de lui comme une bouée de sauvetage une fois de plus... le rouge n'appuya finalement pas sur le bouton « ENVOYER » de son téléphone...

Se ravisant à contrecœur, Kagami grogna et maugréa dans sa barbe, avant de se tourner vers la femme coupable, toujours assise dans son canapé. Ca le faisait chier de devoir s'en mêler, mais bon, il se sentait pris à la gorge, là !

« Je dois aller sauver le cul d'Aomine, je reviens dès que possible. Alors ne bougez surtout pas de cette banquette, au risque de tout faire foirer ! »

N'appréciant que très peu le ton accusateur du tigre qui venait plus ou moins de la traiter de « catin » (du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle interprétait ses paroles...), Madoka se leva, fronçant ses sourcils maquillés au crayon gras, de manière à clairement signifier son désaccord.

« Je sais ce que vous devez penser de moi... mais mon mariage bat de l'aile depuis plusieurs mois ! De plus, Aomine-kun qui m'a abordée et il a ensuite lâchement profité de ma situation matrimoniale désastreuse pour me mettre dans son lit ! Je ne suis pourtant pas femme à coucher avec le premier venu... J'ai des convictions et des valeurs, vous savez... »

De cette affirmation, Kagami n'était pas du tout convaincu et il ne tarda pas à le faire savoir. C'était un peu trop facile de faire porter le chapeau à Aomine, en l'accusant d'être celui qui l'avait détournée du droit chemin. Connaissant la gouaille du brun, il n'avait sans doute pas eu trop forcer pour obtenir ses faveurs, car il fallait bien admettre qu'un charme magnétisme, presque animal, se dégageait d'Aomine...

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, comment s'appelle t-il...? »

« Pardon ? » Le fit répéter la femme, un peu larguée.

« Quel est son prénom ? Comment s'appelle Aomine ? Puisque c'est le collègue de votre mari et qu'en l'occurrence vous ne couchez pas avec n'importe qui, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous devez vous voir. Alors vous connaissez forcément le prénom d'Aomine ! »

« Heu je... »

Merde, prise sur le fait, en flagrant délit de manque d'intérêt envers le brun. Madoka ne pouvait le nier, elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom de l'homme qui avait pourtant son sexe en elle, quelques instants auparavant. Cette douloureuse réalisation la fit mourir de honte.

« J'en étais sûr... Tsss... » Soupira le tigre, avec une moue de dégoût clairement affichée sur le visage.

Conforté dans ses inquiétudes, Kagami se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée et il s'y engouffra sans attendre. Avec une telle attitude, ce genre d'issue pendait au nez d'Aomine... Kagami était d'ailleurs surpris qu'un mari jaloux n'ait pas débarqué plus tôt. Enfin, en même temps, cela ne faisait pas non plus des années que le rouge vivait dans le voisinage immédiat du brun, alors qu'en savait-il ? Peut-être qu'Aomine s'était déjà retrouvé confronté à d'autres hommes en quête de revanche...

Mais franchement, Kagami en doutait beaucoup. Quoique... si c'était vraiment arrivé par le passé, cela n'aurait probablement pas suffi à guérir Aomine de son addiction au sexe. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un coup de poing reçu en pleine face qui ferait reculer le policier. Il lui en fallait davantage pour le dissuader de satisfaire son fort appétit sexuel avec des demoiselles peu farouches...

Et une fois de plus, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici et fait la connaissance de son turbulent voisin, Kagami se demanda mentalement de quelle façon il s'était embarqué dans un tel traquenard. Il ne devait rien à Aomine et en réalité, le rouge devrait même être passablement en colère contre le bleu. Enfin, oui et non. La situation était complexe en l'état... Certes, Aomine lui avait déjà fait des avances appuyées à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais il ne lui avait rien promis.

Pour le policier, il ne semblait pas inconcevable de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois. Mais l'ennui avec un tel mode de vie, c'est que le chasseur qui poursuit plus d'une proie à la fois, risque bel et bien de finir avec l'estomac vide... Et Aomine allait être obligé de revoir son comportement, s'il espérait parvenir à ses fins avec Kagami. Parce que là, c'était loin d'être gagné. Mais même si l'histoire avec Madoka avait refroidi le tigre, force était tout de même de constater que Kagami avait décidé de lui donner sa chance. Les supplications de Kise résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Non, non, son sacrifice, même. C'était aussi fort que cela. De toute façon, Kagami comptait bien (im)poser ses conditions, comme il l'avait fait par écrit sur ce contrat de pacotille...

Arrivant finalement à destination, le sportif remercia silencieusement ses années de musculation, d'escalade et surtout son métier actuel, parce que la corniche reliant les deux appartements n'était vraiment pas épaisse. Au moindre faux pas, c'était la chute assurée ! Autant dire que Madoka n'aurait pas pu traverser si elle avait chaussé ses talons de 11 cm...

Contrairement à son domicile, le balcon était agencé différemment chez Aomine. Il était un peu plus long et il donnait directement sur la fenêtre de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Kagami l'avait déjà remarqué en venant faire le ménage chez le jeune homme, car le tigre, lui, n'avait pas la chance de disposer d'une fenêtre dans sa chambre. Quel dommage qu'Aomine la garde constamment fermée, comme s'il préférait être plongé dans le noir profond...

Dans les ténèbres... peut-être fallait-il y voir un signe sur son état psychique actuel ?

En tous cas, Kagami ne perdit pas de temps pour se faufiler par la grande baie vitrée. Il entendit les deux hommes en train de s'engueuler, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur eux, entrant immédiatement la chambre. Merde, cette fenêtre était sacrément étroite... Mais à force de contorsions rocambolesques, il parvint tout de même à rentrer, parce que malgré sa taille et sa carrure, Kagami était plutôt souple grâce à son métier de pompier. Une fois à l'intérieur, une nuée de questions l'assaillit. Pourquoi Aomine lui avait-il demandé de passer cette fenêtre-là, spécifiquement ? Et qu'est-ce que sa présence sur les lieux du crime allait bien pouvoir changer ? Olalala... Kagami espérait juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième coup fourré de la part du brun, du style : _« OH REGARDE, JE N'ETAIS PAS LE SEUL A ME TAPER TA CHAUDASSE DE FEMME, MON VOISIN AUSSI LUI EST PASSE DESSUS, MEME QU'ON ETAIT EN PLEIN PLAN A TROIS QUAND TU NOUS AS DECIDE DE NOUS INTERROMPRE ! »_

…

Ouais, carrément plausible quand on connaissait le potentiel de nuisance d'Aomine Daiki...

Ce gars-là ne pouvait juste pas rester dans sa propre merde tout seul, il avait toujours besoin d'entraîner d'autres innocents, pour y patauger avec lui...

Et Kagami était très loin de cautionner cet égoïsme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette galère...

Débarquant donc vêtu d'un jogging gris chiné un peu « loose » qui lui servait de pyjama, Kagami observa les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face, tels deux gladiateurs dans une arène.

D'un côté, Aomine, dans le plus simple appareil. Ce type n'avait donc aucune pudeur ? Ok, son collègue s'était fait plutôt insistant niveau tintamarre, en tambourinant à sa porte comme un sauvage. Mais tout de même ! Il ne lui aurait fallu que dix secondes à tout casser pour aller enfiler un caleçon, avant d'ouvrir ! Cependant, Aomine ne s'était pas donné cette peine. C'était dire l'ampleur du respect qu'il vouait à son collègue et c'était surtout un excellent indicateur quant à la nature profonde de leurs relations, qui étaient donc tout sauf cordiales. Kagami se demanda même un instant si Aomine n'avait pas fait exprès de séduire Madoka, juste dans le but de faire enrager l'autre homme. Peut-être avaient-ils un compte à régler ? Hmm... oui, c'était une piste à ne pas écarter, Aomine lui semblait définitivement assez vicieux pour cela et Kagami pouvait en attester, puisqu'il en avait déjà fait les frais...

De l'autre côté, donc, le fameux collègue. Un grand blond décoloré, aussi élancé que les deux fauves, si ce n'était même plus. Il était rare pour Kagami de croiser des types aussi élancés au Japon. Celui-ci était qui plus est bien bâti et en plus, il lui semblait quelque peu familier... oh ! Ca lui revenait à présent ! Mais ouiiiiii, le rouge l'avait croisé durant le match de basket qui avait opposé sa brigade à celle d'Aomine ! Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce blond peroxydé, qui jouait comme pilier défensif. Il avait d'ailleurs donné pas mal de fil à retordre à Kagami et déjà, sur le terrain, il avait semblé au tigre que les deux équipiers ne s'entendaient guère... Le grand gars était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de policier bleu nuit, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il était sur le terrain, juste avant de s'inviter chez Aomine...

« Ah bordel ! Tai', te voilà ! »

Les paroles d'Aomine – qui l'avait repéré à l'instant même où il avait pénétré dans le salon, alors que le brun avait pourtant le dos tourné – sortirent Kagami de ses pensées.

L'autre homme sembla se détendre légèrement, de manière presque imperceptible, lorsqu'il aperçut Kagami à son tour. Il desserra le poing. Un peu. A peine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda le tigre en adoptant un ton viril et autoritaire.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir... Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Aomine avait eu le temps de se concerter pour convenir d'un plan commun... Alors Kagami n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lancer dans une totale improvisation, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas faire de bourde irréparable.

Quoi que si par malheur, un mot malencontreux lui échappait, Aomine n'aurait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !

« Hey, je te reconnais toi ! T'es un des pomplards qu'on a dérouillés lors du match ! »

Kagami se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de hurler ! Putain, ce mec lui tapait déjà sur le système ! Une seule phrase avait suffit et il en viendrait presque à féliciter Aomine, pour avoir humilié cette fausse blonde en couchant avec sa tendre moitié ! Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Pffff... « Dérouillés » était vraiment un terme un peu fort et surtout, il faisait mal à l'amour propre (exacerbé) de Kagami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre d'Aomine ? »

Ah oui, tiens. Il y avait ça aussi. Kagami l'avait presque oublié... Comment justifier sa présence ici... ? Et bien...

« ... C'est parce que Tai' est mon mec ! » Répondit du tac au tac Aomine, agrippant le cou du roux avec fierté d'une gamine de maternelle qui présente son premier 'namoureux' à ses parents.

...

QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?

MAIS NON !

Kagami piqua un giga mega fard. Ce mec allait s'imaginer toutes sortes de trucs salaces sur eux maintenant ! Et vu la tronche qu'il tira soudainement, ça avait déjà commencé...

Et merde...

« Bah ouais, lui et moi, on couche ensemble ! » Crut bon de rajouter Aomine, des fois que ce ne serait pas clair pour tout le monde, hein.

Il ne voulait pas donner des détails aussi, tant qu'il y était ?

« C-c'est vrai ? » Balbutia un peu l'autre flic, visiblement surpris.

Et il n'était pas le seul, bien que Kagami s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air trop... « remué » par le mensonge d'Aomine. Après tout, il devait corroborer les affirmations du policier pour ne pas que son collègue découvre le pot aux roses... Mais le regard chargé de haine que Kagami jeta au brun en disait long. Il n'avait rien contre jouer les amants, mais il aurait aimé être... disons... consulté au préalable, pour préparer un peu son _speech_... Car là, il se sentait un peu pris au dépourvu, voire même, carrément insulté !

« Bien-sûr ! Même que c'est mon voisin ! » Rajouta le brun facétieux en raffermissant sa prise sur la nuque du malheureux rouge.

Heu... pourquoi avoir cru bon d'apporter cette précision ? Le gars n'avait juste rien demandé ! Et Kagami n'aimait pas trop ce que cela sous-entendait en terme de message intrinsèque, du genre : _« Ouiiiiiiiiiii je m'envoie en l'air avec le mec qui vit juste à côté, c'est plus pratique, comme ça, pas besoin de devoir aller écumer tous les bars sordides de la capitale ! La vie est bien faite, quand même ! Quelle veine ! Dire que depuis tout ce temps, y avait justement un mec pas trop dégueulasse, frais et dispo, pile de l'autre côté du mur de séparation ! Non mais, tu te rends compte ? C'est tellement plus pratique de se contenter ce qu'on a sous la main quand même ! LOLILOL ! »_

Hélas, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, puisque Kagami pouvait tout à fait imaginer l'excuse qu'Aomine allait invoquer pour expliquer leur rencontre. Ca donnerait sûrement quelque chose comme ça : _« Comment on s'est retrouvés à se grimper dessus ? Oh, c'est marrant que tu poses la question, car c'est une histoire absolument hilarante ! Ah tu n'avais rien demandé ? Bah tant pis pour toi, parce que je meurs d'envie de te raconter cette anecdote, alors tu vas devoir l'écouter ! Figure-toi que tout a commencé quand j'ai sonné à la porte de Taiga. C'était un lundi... non, non, un dimanche soir et j'avais besoin de BEURRE. Je suis donc allé en emprunter chez mon unique voisin ! Et tu ne devineras jamais, mais il dormait justement à cette heure-là ! Non mais tu te rends compte, dormir à trois heures du mat', quel scoop ! Enfin toujours est-il qu'il m'a ouvert en complètement à poil (ce qui était un mensonge, étant donné que Kagami dormait toujours les fesses couvertes.) et que j'en ai complètement oublié ce que j'étais venu chercher à la base ! Tout ce que je peux te dire après ça, c'est que les choses ont comme qui dirait... GLISSE en lui... COMME DANS DU BEURRE JUSTEMENT AHAHAHA ! »_ (ne pas oublier d'insérer un rire gras.)

Bordel ! Ouais, Aomine serait carrément capable de sortir une connerie pareille et Kagami ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire ! Acculé, le tigre décida de prendre les devants avant que sa réputation n'en pâtisse trop sévèrement. Ne pouvant laisser une telle catastrophe se produire, il se colla donc épaule contre épaule avec Aomine et une de ses mains serpenta jusqu'au creux de ses reins, pour finalement venir se poser sur une des joues dorsales de son voisin. Joue que sa main pinça ensuite plutôt fort, sans doute par vengeance. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement pour ajouter un peu plus de crédibilité à leur récit conjoint.

« Oi Taiga ! Doucement avec mon cul, c'est pas une balle anti-stress ! » Le regard du brun se fit alors dangereux, Aomine n'appréciant visiblement d'être tâté comme un fruit mûr. Cependant, devant l'air dubitatif de son collègue (qui commençait sûrement à se poser des questions sur leur petit manège aussi crédible qu'un numéro de claquettes effectué par un unijambiste), Aomine s'empressa de rectifier le tir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur eux. « Ahahaha... c'est du Tai' tout craché ça ! Incapable de se retenir de me tripoter, même en public ! »

« Justement, avoir un public, tu sais très bien que ça m'a excite et puis, ne fais pas ta chochotte, ok ? Parce que tu ne te plaignais pas quand j'étais en train de te démonter violemment le cul tout à l'heure, _bébé_... » Murmura t-il chaudement dans le cou d'Aomine, avant de venir lui croquer une oreille.

 _Bébé..._ Ayé, il s'y mettait aussi ! Non mais pas d'inquiétude, il s'agissait juste d'un subterfuge linguistique afin de mieux se glisser dans le personnage. Et puisque Kagami avait décidé de devancer Aomine en jouant la carte du parfait « beauf' », le tigre s'était inspiré du seul modèle qu'il connaissait en matière de drague lourde, c'est-à-dire le brun en personne.

Et à en juger par les rougissements pudiques et le silence des deux autres hommes qui étaient – rappelons-le – sur le point de se mettre sur la tronche un peu plus tôt, sa performance devait être plutôt convaincante ! L'intervention de Kagami avait donc eu l'effet escompté et le rouge soupira de soulagement. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé se recevoir un mauvais coup, (ne lui étant même pas destiné...) en endossant le rôle du casque bleu qui essaie de s'interposer.

« Alors hmm... vous deux, vous... » Commença nerveusement le blond, n'osant pas terminer sa phrase. (pas que cela soit nécessaire mais...)

Kagami n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui pouvait tant choquer les hétérosexuels, quand ils discutaient avec un couple _gay_. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Aomine venaient de déballer les détails de leur vie sexuelle fictive. Bon ok, Kagami était peut-être un peu dur là, étant donné qu'Aomine exhibait toujours ses bijoux de famille nus à seulement une petite encablure de Wakamatsu. Il y avait donc probablement de quoi être un peu... gêné. Et c'était une excellente ouverture dont Kagami avait tout intérêt à profiter. Il était venu prêter main forte à Aomine, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu aussi. Au contraire, même. Aomine ne méritait que cela !

« Ouais. Moi et Dai, nous étions très, trèèèèès occupés avant que vous n'arriviez, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » Affirma Kagami, avec aplomb.

En plus, cela pourrait aisément expliquer la nudité d'Aomine, plutôt suspecte jusqu'ici.

D'ailleurs, il avait failli dire « Aomine » au lieu de « Dai », mais pour que sa petite histoire tienne la route, mieux valait employer affubler le brun d'un petit sobriquet s'inspirant vaguement de son prénom.

« Alors ! Tu vois bien que je ne pouvais pas être en train de niquer ta femme, puisque j'étais déjà en train de me faire troncher par mon copain ! » Mentit Aomine.

Ah le goujat... Même si Kagami avait accepté de l'aider, il n'appréciait pas trop le ton employé par Aomine. Ni le fait que le policier mente avec une telle légèreté. Ce type n'avait-il donc pas le moindre sens moral ? Pfff... ça n'aurait pas du étonner Kagami, finalement. C'était sans espoir... et le rouge était même intimement persuadé qu'Aomine n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur l'épouse de son collègue par hasard...

« En effet... je... c'est juste que j'ai vu sa voiture garée en bas de la résidence alors... »

« … Alors tu as automatiquement supposé qu'elle était avec moi. Ah ben sympa ! J'ai toujours su que tu pouvais pas me blairer Wakamatsu, mais de là à carrément M'ACCUSER de baiser ta propre femme ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Oi... Là, ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Comment Aomine pouvait-il se permettre de se poser en victime ? Le flic n'était plus un simple menteur à ce stade, mais carrément un enfoiré de compétition ! Et le pauvre Wakamatsu n'y vit que du feu, se confondant même en excuses.

« Je suis désolé... j'ai cru que... enfin, comme il n'y a que des vieux grabataires qui vivent dans cet immeuble, j'en ai déduit que... »

« Ta meuf est pt'être gérontophile, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Elle aime se taper des vieux qui bandent mou, j'vois qu'ça comme explication ! J'imagine ta déception, mais c'est la vie, donc bon, si tu pouvais te casser maintenant stp ? Kag... Taiga et moi, on aimerait bien finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris en me voyant à poil, ça veut dire que moi et Tai on était en train de... »

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la mare ! Kagami en avait assez entendu et il colla sa main contre la bouche du brun pour l'empêcher de débiter son venin. Le pauvre blond semblait bien assez malheureux, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Aomine n'avait-il donc aucune pitié ?

« Ce que Daiki essaye de vous dire, c'est que nous nous apprêtions à faire un constat à l'amiable... parce que je venais malencontreusement de lui emboutir l'arrière-train. »

« Hmpffff ! » Protesta Aomine, en se débattant, mais la prise du rouge se resserra autour de sa mâchoire.

Kagami avait envie de s'amuser un peu, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Aomine s'en tire sans une bonne petite humiliation des familles ! Et puis après ce qu'il venait de faire à son collègue, c'était de bonne guerre.

« Vous voyez, il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais Dai est une vraie petite catin, quand il s'y met ! Et d'ailleurs, entre nous, il ne peut plus se passer de ma lance à incendie... Etant donné qu'il a tout le temps le feu au cul dernièrement, ça le rend vraiment insatiable, alors la seule solution, c'est de lui donner sa dose... Sinon, ça le met de mauvaise humeur... Ce qui explique son accueil un peu froid de tout à l'heure... » Annonça fièrement Kagami, pour achever de coller une honte monumentale à son bourreau habituel.

Ca faisait du bien d'inverser les rapports de forces, pour une fois !

ET HOP ! TAPE SUR LE CUL HISTOIRE DE BIEN ENFONCER LE CLOU !

« Ah... hmmm... d'accord... je... je vais rentrer, dans ce cas... Pardonnez-moi encore de vous avoir dérangés... » Bégaya le policier blond, rouge d'embarras cette fois.

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal ! » Le salua le tigre, alors qu'un de ses doigts (appartenant à la main qui pinçait toujours la fesse musclée du policier) s'égarait à la lisière de son intimité.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'insupportable représentant de la loi n'était pas franchement ravi de se voir attribuer le rôle de « l' _uke_ ». En même temps, cela n'étonnait guère Kagami. Le brun devait se trouver beaucoup trop viril pour se soumettre ainsi au désir d'un autre homme. Encore une attitude qui ne plaisait pas à Kagami et s'ajoutait à la longue liste des aspects qui le rebutaient chez Aomine.

Mais tandis que le blond titubait vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter les lieux, il se laissa tomber contre cette dernière, appuyant bien son front contre elle. Une crise de sanglots s'empara de lui, des larmes abondantes roulant sur ses joues.

« Vous formez... un snif... si beau couple... comme moi et ma Mado... avant snif... mais depuis quelques temps... snif... notre mariage bat de l'aile... Je sais qu'elle a un amant... snif... ça me rend fou... snif... et parano... car... elle ne me... regarde même plus snif... »

Ah putain. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Kagami jeta un regard assassin à son homologue, d'un air de dire _« t'es content de toi, j'espère ? »_. Ce à qui Aomine – qui avait réussi à se soustraire à la prise d'étranglement du tigre – répondit à voix basse, sur un ton défensif :

« Hey ! Jt'assure que que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans, c'est pas moi son amant ! Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je lui fourrais le minou ! Promis ! »

« Et y a intérêt à ce que ce soit la dernière aussi ! » Persifla Kagami, entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

Bien qu'Aomine n'ait aucune raison de mentir cette fois, Kagami avait du mal à le croire. Et puis même, cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il était sciemment en train de faire un peu plus tôt, avec l'épouse de son collègue de travail ! C'était un comportement immoral et hautement répréhensible. Il semblait exister des tensions entre les deux hommes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour verser dans l'adultère !

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça... Elle était même pas si bonne que ça au pieu, de toute façon... »

« C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire, crétin ! Raaaah mais merde, t'es vraiment immonde comme mec ! Ton collègue souffre d'être cocu, par ta faute en plus et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Bah quoi ? J'vais quand même pas aller le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin non plus ! Tu veux pt'être que j'lui file la capote que j'ai utilisé avec sa nana, tant que t'y es ? Suis sûr que ça le consolerait vachement de savoir qu'on s'est protégés et qu'au moins, d'ici neuf mois, il ne risquera pas de se retrouver papa d'un petit mouflet bronzé, en croyant que c'est le sien ! Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, Kagami ! J'suis pas responsable que cette meuf ait choisi de le tromper ! Et j'y suis pour rien non plus si leur mariage, c'est de la merde ! Je l'ai pas forcée à écarter les cuisses, en lui collant un flingue sur la tempe ! C'est elle qui est venue me chercher toute seule ! Et elle savait très bien que je m'entendais pas avec son mari, alors t'es gentil, mais le salop de l'histoire, c'est pas moi, c'est elle ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, il la bat ou il la traite mal, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? On ne vit pas chez les gens... »

Et malheureusement, Kagami ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'Aomine venait de déclarer. Il est toujours facile de juger et de prendre parti, quand on ne connaît pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une histoire. Surtout en tant que personne extérieure et avec du recul. Sans avoir entendu la version des faits de chacun des plaignants.

« Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? T'es vraiment un monstre ! »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison... Et ouais, c'est moche, mais c'est comme ça. Wakamatsu est le seul à blâmer et il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. S'il ne sait pas tenir sa femme, que ce soit par la crainte ou en la rendant heureuse, c'est son problème. » Asséna sèchement Aomine.

Le brun était vraiment culotté, en dépit du fait qu'il ne portait actuellement aucun sous-vêtement... Ca, Kagami ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Dans tous les sens du terme... Mais pas question de le laisser s'en tirer encore une fois, comme un prince ! Kagami était venu ici aussi pour assouvir sa petite vengeance personnelle et puisqu'attraper le cul d'Aomine devant son collègue n'avait pas suffit à calmer les ardeurs et la véhémence du brun, Kagami opta pour une autre stratégie, encore plus pernicieuse. Peut-être qu'après cela, Aomine y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de balancer des horreurs...

Bien décidé à le faire payer, Kagami se dirigea donc vers un Wakamatsu effondré, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le tigre l'aida à se relever et le tenant par le bras, il le ramena jusqu'au salon. Le policier blond ne protesta pas, se contentant de suivre son guide. Le tout, sous le regard contrarié d'Aomine.

« Oi, Taiga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? La sortie, c'est de l'autre côté ! Le ramène pas par-là ! Je croyais que tu devais me transformer en sirène de camion de pompier, tellement tu allais me casser les pattes arrières ! »

Kagami piqua un fard en réalisant qu'Aomine n'était finalement pas contre un petit rodéo dans le rôle de la monture. Mais il s'agissait sans doute d'un subterfuge pour endormir sa vigilance. Kagami déposa donc Wakamatsu sur une chaise et le flic se mit à déblatérer des trucs incompréhensibles à propos de lui et de sa femme. Puis, tandis que Kagami s'était dirigé dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, Wakamatsu dégaina son téléphone portable pour faire défiler ses photos de mariage. Qu'il montra naturellement au seul interlocuteur à sa portée.

C'est-à-dire Aomine.

Et à en juger par son visage aux traits tendus, il était littéralement HORRIFIE, voire même SCANDALISE par ces images de bonheur ! A moins que ce ne soit les souvenirs larmoyants de guimauve racontés par son collègue, qui lui filaient subitement la nausée.

Sans compter que son attribut masculin, situé tout près du visage de Wakamatsu (vu qu'il s'était assis), s'était considérablement ramolli... Ah ça, Aomine ne faisait plus le fier. Et plus rien ne faisait sa fierté, du coup.

Amusé par cette scène surréaliste, Kagami prit bien son temps pour faire chauffer l'eau. En vérité, il s'était bien accoutumé à la cuisine du brun, y prenant ses aises, exactement comme il le ferait chez lui. Le pompier savait se repérer dans le petit espace et il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver la bouilloire et le thé. Aomine ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il en possédait une, d'ailleurs, car elle semblait encore neuve. Et voir le brun en panique était un spectacle délicieux dont il ne se lasserait jamais, alors il prit le temps de savourer sa victoire.

Le rouge prit même la peine de mettre la théière et deux tasses sur un plateau qu'il apporta aux deux hommes, telle une parfaite maîtresse de maison. Bien entendu, il ne se pressa pas le moins du monde, malgré le regard suppliant d'Aomine, qui s'était lancé dans la communication en morse, semblait-il. En effet, le brun battait nerveusement des cils, imitant clairement un signal qui disait « SOS ». Les années scout de Kagami étaient lointaines, mais il était néanmoins sûr de son interprétation. Il dût d'ailleurs se retenir d'éclater de rire devant cette pathétique tentative de communication.

Wakamatsu, de son côté, était à l'image de ses larmes : intarissable.

Il avait agrippé le bras d'Aomine et lui contait les exploits de Madoka, non sans une certaine pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Madoka, merde, Kagami l'avait presque oubliée ! Elle devait se poser plein de questions ou s'être endormie sur son sofa depuis le temps... Le rouge décréta donc qu'il était grand temps pour lui de prendre congé. Mieux valait que l'épouse profite de ce que son mari était en train de déballer leur vie amoureuse, pour se faire la malle en toute discrétion. Mais hors de question de repasser par le balcon... !

« Taiga ! Où tu vas ? » S'inquiéta Aomine, peu enchanté à l'idée de rester coincé avec cette fontaine d'eau salée nommée Wakamatsu.

« Je rentre chez moi, vous avez visiblement plein de choses à vous raconter. Mais bon, c'est normal d'être solidaires entre collègues, je peux comprendre cela. »

« Oi ! Te tire pas comme ça ! Passe-moi au moins la boîte bleue qui se trouve tout en haut du placard gauche du buffet ! » Ordonna le brun, qui ne pouvait franchement pas bouger, tant Wakamatsu avait de la poigne.

« Si c'est le sucre que tu cherches, je l'ai déjà posé sur le plateau... » Indiqua Kagami, comme pour lui signifier que c'était bien essayé, mais qu'il avait déjà pensé à tout pour le laisser dans la mouise.

« C'est pas du sucre qu'il y a là-dedans... mais de la mort aux rats. STP. J'ai une folle envie d'en verser dans mon thé, tout à coup... »

« Bonne nuit Aho ! ^^ » Le salua Kagami, peu enclin à le laisser se suicider aussi rapidement.

Autant dire que pour la bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice, c'était FOUTU. Enfin, peut-être pas pour tout le monde, Kagami pouvait encore sauver un bout de la sienne. Après avoir chassé, ou plutôt, fait sortir Madoka, Kagami savoura la fraîcheur de ses draps. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur son visage en réalisant que cette fois-ci, plus rien ne le réveillerait jusqu'au lendemain. Son odieux voisin était occupé jusqu'à l'aube avec Wakamatsu, ce qui était synonyme de beaux rêves pour le tigre.

Et sûrement de cauchemars pour la panthère.

Si tant est qu'elle parvienne à trouver le sommeil, sans se noyer dans un océan de larmes avant.

Ah, Aomine devait regretter d'avoir fait appel à Kagami, vu la tournure dramatique prise par les événements. Et de la même façon, il devait en venir à souhaiter que Wakamatsu lui ait cassé la gueule. Ca aurait toujours été moins douloureux que l'entendre se plaindre à propos de son amour perdu...

Même la mort aux rats, tiens.

* * *

Et le lendemain, après une bonne, mais courte (la faute à qui déjà...?) nuit de sommeil, Kagami s'étonna de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son cher et tendre voisin. En effet, Aomine n'était même pas venu s'exciter sur sa porte, ni même contre le mur de la chambre, là où la cloison semblait la plus fine. Peut-être n'était-il, à l'heure actuelle, pas encore parvenu à s'extirper des bras de son collègue envahissant. Enfin... comme on dit... « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ! » C'était du moins ce qu'avait choisi de croire Kagami.

Et justement, Kuroko avait contacté l'américain pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes avaient décidé de faire un peu de _shopping_ en fin d'après-midi. Dernièrement, il était devenu un peu compliqué pour eux de se voir, notamment à cause de l'emploi du temps chargé et changeant de Kagami, mais il se trouvait pour une fois, leur planning coïncidait à la perfection. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer sans en profiter !

Kuroko Tetsuya était vraiment ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Kagami.

Le pompier avait fait la connaissance du petit maître d'école maternelle, lors d'une intervention dans sa classe, au sujet de prévention des incendies domestiques. Les jeunes hommes avaient ensuite sympathisé presque naturellement, tous deux étant des mordus de basket et comme Kagami avait joué en semi-pro aux Etats-Unis, avant de se tourner vers le _coaching_ personnel, c'était avec plaisir que le rouge avait partagé connaissances et autres photos avec le fantôme. Oui, ils s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus, malgré leurs différences. Et elles étaient nombreuses, ils n'avaient presque rien en commun, si ce n'était leur amour du ballon orange.

Les amis de Kagami étaient plutôt rares au Japon, alors il les chérissait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. Kuroko n'échappait donc pas à la règles et lorsque le fantôme lui proposa de se retrouver pour faire les boutiques et boire un verre ensuite, Kagami fut plus qu'heureux d'accéder à sa requête. C'était une offre qui ne se refusait pas ! Ils avaient pas mal de temps perdu à rattraper ensemble et puis, pour être franc, Kagami souhaitait lui parler d'Aomine...

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait choisir de raconter à Kuroko, exactement, mais cela importait peu, parce qu'au final, Kagami savait que le bleuté n'allait pas le lâcher. Il aurait sans doute pas mal de questions à lui poser sur son terrible voisin. Parce que voyez-vous, Kuroko n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il avait beau être d'un naturel discret à s'en faire oublier, il n'en restait pas moins assez caustique dans ses paroles. Piquant, parfois même.

La franchise (en toutes circonstances) était un trait de caractère que Kagami admirait chez son ami. Les gens comme Kuroko ne couraient pas les rues, surtout au Japon, où les gens avaient tendance à être hypocrites. Hmmm... le mot était peut-être un peu fort... disons plutôt que les Japonais étaient connus pour ne pas bouger d'une oreille face à l'adversité. Ils avaient tendance à subir et à se confondre en sourires gênés et autres excuses, lorsque quelque chose leur déplaisait. Leur politesse et leur pudeur étaient légendaires.

Pourtant, Kuroko échappait totalement à ce cliché. Lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il le disait sans détour. Souvent avec un manque de tact assez choquant, d'ailleurs. Et étant donné qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser Aomine lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de Kagami, (qui s'était terminée par un _strip tease_ improvisé de la part du policier...) le roux était impatient et curieux de connaître son avis sur lui. Car il fallait bien admettre que Kuroko avait une admirable faculté à cerner autrui. En peu de temps, grâce à son sens de l'observation extrêmement développé, Kuroko arrivait à se faire une idée de ses interlocuteurs. Et autant vous dire qu'il se trompait rarement...

Mais bien que le fantôme ait sans doute également pour projet d'aborder le sujet « Aomine Daiki », Kagami savait qu'il y avait une autre raison à leur rendez-vous. Autre que passer du temps avec son ami, cela allait de soi évidemment. Car vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais le dramatique manque de présence de Kuroko lui valait bien des mésaventures au quotidien. Et en l'occurrence, sa proposition de faire du _shopping_ n'était absolument pas anodine, malgré les apparences. En effet, quelque chose d'aussi basique que faire les courses pouvait se révéler être une épreuve de tous les instants pour le bleuet. Et pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que et bien... c'est un peu pénible à dire mais... en réalité, les détecteurs de présence ne "repèrent" pas Kuroko. Concrètement, cela se traduit par des choses aussi handicapantes que :

\- Des lumières qui ne s'allument pas,

\- Des portes automatiques qui ne s'ouvrent pas,

\- Et sans doute plein d'autres trucs que j'oublie...

Alors vous comprendrez aisément que Kuroko ait besoin (au quotidien) d'une personne physique proche de lui pour l'aider à pénétrer dans certains magasins. D'habitude, il utilise son chien Nigou pour cela, mais souvent l'animal n'est pas admis dans les centres commerciaux, ce qui pousse donc le fantôme à rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir acheter de quoi vivre... A ce propos, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a tenté de se faire admettre en boîte de nuit, par le passé. Rares sont les videurs à l'avoir aperçu lorsqu'il se trouvait tout seul, même juste sous leur nez !

Heureusement qu'il n'aimait pas trop fréquenter ce genre d'endroits à la base... Ce serait problématique...

Quoique... les discothèques et les bars lui semblaient... moins repoussants ces derniers temps... Allez savoir pourquoi... (peut-être qu'un certain DJ blond n'était pas étranger à ce revirement...)

Petite anecdote rigolote au passage, il est bon de noter que cet étrange handicap marche dans les deux sens, puisqu'une fois, Kuroko s'était bêtement retrouvé coincé dans un magasin, dont il n'était pas parvenu à sortir avant la fermeture. Il avait donc été obligé d'y passer la nuit, parce que son téléphone ne captait aucun réseau. Au petit matin, les employés l'avaient libéré avec grand étonnement. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une boutique de vêtements et non pas d'une chambre froide, auquel cas, il se serait sans doute transformé en bonhomme de neige naturalisé...

Mais revenons-en plutôt à nos moutons ! Vers seize heures, les deux comparses se retrouvèrent donc au lieu de rendez-vous convenu. Après avoir fait quelques achats, (enfin, uniquement Kuroko, Kagami se contentant de porter les sacs de sa _girlfriend_...) ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un petit café. Il faisait vraiment beau dehors. Et chaud aussi. C'était agréable et le fantôme en profita pour commander un _milkshake._ Enfin, cela n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, puisque Kuroko consommait toujours ce petit dessert glacé, quelle que soit la température extérieure ou même la saison. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il fasse quarante degrés, Kuroko ne pouvait se passer de sa fidèle boisson à la vanille.

Ce fut donc autour d'un bon café, (uniquement pour Kagami, puisque Kuroko était déjà occupé à siroter son milkshake, vous suivez ?) que le tigre fit part à son meilleur ami des derniers potins concernant sa vie personnelle. Kuroko l'écouta en silence, avec son stoïcisme habituel. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, il arborait constamment cette expression faciale neutre, parfaitement indéchiffrable. Mais le fantôme était pourtant de bons conseils et Kagami savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un manque d'intérêt de sa part. Car ce n'était pas le cas. Kuroko enregistrait juste les informations pour pouvoir mieux les analyser. Il n'était pas de ceux qui vont interrompre votre récit pour vous bombarder de questions. Non, l'interrogatoire, il le gardait toujours pour la fin.

Alors Kagami ne se priva pas.

Il lui raconta TOUT. Ce fut le grand déballage...

D'abord, la soirée avec Kise, (sans entrer dans les détails concernant le passé de ce dernier), puis la petite sauterie d'Aomine avec une femme mariée et la nana en question qui joue les équilibristes sur son balcon pour venir se planquer chez lui ensuite, Aomine qui jouit en criant son nom (soit disant. Mais peut-être que Madoka avait mal entendu ? Dans le feu de l'action, on n'est pas toujours très alerte…), l'arrivée du mari bafoué et enfin, le plantage en règle d'Aomine.

Nul besoin de détenir une maîtrise de psychologie pour deviner que Kagami était troublé. Et complètement perdu. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il ne savait plus où il en était avec le grand brun. Effectivement, ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à souffler le chaud et le froid et cette situation n'avait que trop duré au goût de Kagami.

Le pauvre tigre ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et c'était horriblement frustrant. Pas seulement nerveusement, mais aussi sexuellement. Parce que Kagami n'avait rien à cacher et donc, il s'était tout logiquement confié à Kuroko sur son petit… « accident masturbatoire », appelons-le ainsi pour plus de clarté.

« Si je comprends bien, tu as demandé à Kise-kun d'apporter ce « contrat moral » à Aomine-san, dans l'espoir qu'il le signe. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Mais pour être tout à fait franc, je le regrette à présent. C'était pas une bonne idée. » Confessa le tigre, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il savait que Kuroko n'était pas en train de le juger et qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Mais c'était un peu délicat à avouer, quand même. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. Kagami n'avait pas honte de fantasmer sur son voisin. Tout le monde avait pu en effet voir lors de sa pendaison de crémaillère que le policier avait de sérieux arguments physiques à faire valoir.

Mais compte tenu de la personnalité exécrable d'Aomine, craquer sur lui était déjà beaucoup plus préoccupant. Kagami en avait pleinement conscience. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait toutes les peines du monde à résister à cet homme aussi envoûtant que dégoûtant. Et par-dessus tout, Kagami avait peur. Peur de retomber dans ses anciens travers. Dans un nouveau cercle vicieux alimenté par une relation toxique.

Comme avec Nash.

Ses craintes étaient légitimes…

C'est d'ailleurs ce que commença par lui répondre Kuroko le Sage :

« Kagami-kun, j'entends bien tes doutes. Ta position est délicate et tes craintes sont parfaitement légitimes… »

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit, héhé ! Mais bref, reprenons…

« … Cependant, sache chaque histoire est unique. Les relations se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas. Il faut garder espoir. Parce que si tu t'engages auprès d'Aomine-san, en partant perdant, tu vas te faire complètement dévorer. Tu dois continuer à lutter, comme tu le fais actuellement et ne rien le laisser t'imposer. »

« Facile à dire… ce mec a déjà une telle emprise sur moi… et crois bien que ça me fait chier d'avoir à l'admettre… »

« Certes, mais tu dois lui laisser une chance. N'oublie pas que tu l'as promis à Kise-kun. »

« Et si Aomine refusait de signer ce contrat d'exclusivité ? S'il n'acceptait pas mes conditions ? Je ne serais alors plus tenu par ma promesse envers Kise ! Néanmoins, je suis certain qu'il comprendrait ma position et qu'il ne m'en voudrait même pas ! » Soupire. « Tu sais, je commence à croire que je me prends beaucoup trop la tête... et de toute évidence, ce sale type n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est juste un gros goujat. Et même s'il a été d'une quelconque aide à un moment où Kise était vulnérable, ça ne lui donne juste pas le droit de… »

« … Un goujat avec une grosse matraque... » Répondit le fantôme de but en blanc.

« Kuroko ! » Le harangua Kagami, outré.

« … Je parle de celle qui était accrochée à sa ceinture l'autre soir. Un bien bel objet. »

« Ben voyons… »

« Cependant, je pense que si tu souhaites apercevoir un jour la véritable matraque d'Aomine-san et je parle cette fois-ci de celle qu'il cache dans son pantalon, tu ferais mieux de mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin. »

« Alors pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai eu tout loisir de pouvoir l'admirer hier soir ! Je l'avais sous le nez, même, pour ainsi dire. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et alors, elle est comment ? » Demanda le fantôme avec son flegme habituel, entre deux gorgées de liquide vanillé.

« Oi ! Si tu crois que j'en ai profité pour me rincer l'œil, laisse-moi te dire que tu te mets carrément le doigt dedans jusqu'à la phalange ! »

« Et où suis-je sensé me mettre le doigt jusqu'à la phalange ? Au même endroit où tu rêves d'avoir la matraque personnelle d'Aomine-san ? »

Le rouge piqua un fard si vif qu'il était au moins de la couleur de ses cheveux. Pourtant, sa phrase lui semblait claire et sans équivoque dans sa tête. Raaaah mais c'était du Kuroko tout craché ça, de ne comprendre que ce qui l'arrangeait en détournant les paroles de leur contexte initial.

« Ah. Tu vois que tu y as pensé toi aussi. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas avoir regardé le pénis d'Aomine-san... »

« Argh ! Mais tais-toi donc, Kuroko de malheur ! » Répliqua le tigre, mortifié et tremblant d'effroi.

Ouais, bon, ok, d'accord, son regard avait PEUT-ETRE FORTUITEMENT INDEPENDAMMENT DE SA VOLONTE A L'INSU DE SON PLEIN GRE « glissé » sur l'entrejambe de son homologue à la peau chocolatée. Mais rien qu'un peu, alors ! Et puis, ce n'était même pas un acte répréhensible, étant donné qu'Aomine en personne avait choisi de s'exhiber de la sorte, au vu et au su de tous. Ce n'était donc pas de SA faute, à lui ! Il n'avait pas forcé Aomine et il s'était juste trouvé là, au bon endroit, au bon moment, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi et…

…. OH. MY. GOD.

Non… impossible…

Kagami se tendit, figé sur sa chaise, lors que cette réalisation le heurta de plein fouet. Il était EXACTEMENT comme son foutu voisin, en fait ! Mais, si, réfléchissez bien ! Aomine avait évoqué une excuse semblable et toute aussi foireuse pour justifier le fait que Madoka se soit retrouvée dans son lit. Et ici, c'était totalement pareil, puisque Kagami refusait également d'assumer sa part de responsabilité, préférant invoquer le manque de pudeur d'Aomine pour justifier le fait qu'il l'avait maté sans détour ! Après tout, rien n'obligeait Kagami à contempler l'instrument masculin du policier ! Il aurait suffi qu'il détourne le regard, si vraiment il ne voulait pas l'apercevoir !

Mais que nenni… au lieu de cela, il s'était laissé tenter et il jetait la pierre à Aomine, parce que c'était plus arrangeant de cette façon-là… Son honneur restait intact et il était plus facile d'accuser Aomine d'exhibitionnisme, que de reconnaître qu'il avait pris du plaisir à reluquer le sculptural brun… Et le dicton « on voit la paille dans l'œil du VOISIN, mais jamais la poutre qu'on a dans l'œil », ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi à propos…

« Ah, tu sembles avoir compris... Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin, compte tenu de ton petit cerveau lent, je suppose que c'est plutôt louable… »

« Mon petit… cerf-volant ? » Répéta bêtement Kagami.

« Je parlais de tes neurones, là. Décidément, tu as vraiment du mal aujourd'hui, Kagami-kun. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. »

« Et toi tu as la critique facile, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ? Je ne trouve pas spécialement… »

« Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution, au lieu d'insulter mon intelligence ! »

« En fait, c'est le manque de celle-ci que j'insulte. »

« Ca revient au même, bordel ! »

« Hmm… ce n'est pas faux. »

« Ecoute Kuroko… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour y voir plus clair alors… si tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre de moi, ce serait cool. Juste le temps de résoudre mon problème avec Aomine… »

« Tu me demandes l'impossible, là, Kagami-kun. Mais je vais néanmoins essayer, pour te faire plaisir. »

« Merci... et puisque ton cerveau semble plus fonctionnel que le mien, selon tes propres dires, pourrais-tu le mettre à contribution ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, à ma place ? »

« Pour commencer, je n'aurai jamais repoussé Kise-kun au profit d'Aomine-san. »

« Hey ! C'est pas du tout c'que je t'ai raconté ! Kise s'est repoussé tout seul, j'te signale ! Et… au pire, si ça ne marche pas avec Aomine, peut-être que je pourrai… »

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors ? Sortir avec les deux à la fois ? »

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux, Kagami-kun. Comme si tu étais capable de satisfaire deux garçons à la fois... »

« Putain, c'est méchant ça ! »

« Non, simplement réaliste. C'est pour cela que dans un premier temps, je te propose d'arrêter de te soucier de Kise-kun et de concentrer tes efforts uniquement sur Aomine-san. »

« Heu… d'accord, ça j'peux faire, je crois ! Mais l'ennui… c'est que lui et moi on ne se supporte vraiment pas… »

« Vous aviez pourtant l'air très complices quand tu l'as rencontré en boîte de nuit. »

« C'est vrai mais…on ne se connaissait pas encore, à ce moment-là… »

« Et vous ne vous connaissez toujours pas davantage à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ben si on… on est au courant de notre véritable identité maintenant et ça, ça change tout… » Expliqua Kagami, pourtant hésitant.

« Tout ce que vous savez l'un sur l'autre, c'est votre nom respectif, votre profession et votre lieu d'habitation, bien entendu. Alors je n'appelle vraiment pas cela se connaître. Vous restez deux parfaits inconnus. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais… »

Le fantôme secoua la tête et Kagami savait que Kuroko avait raison dans le fond. Lui et Aomine ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre. Ce qui ne facilitait pas franchement un quelconque rapprochement.

« Pas de mais, Kagami-kun. Tu as beau soutenir le contraire, cependant je sais qu'Aomine-san te plaît réellement. Il t'attire et c'est précisément ce qui te révolte, car tu te sens impuissant face à ce désir que tu juges pernicieux. »

« Tu... tu crois ? »

« Tu as peur que l'histoire douloureuse que tu as vécue avec Gold-san se reproduise, alors tu t'empêches d'être heureux. Ne refuse pas le bonheur lorsqu'il vient frapper à ta porte, Kagami-kun. Même s'il se présente sous la forme d'un policier narcissique à tendance exhibitionniste. »

Attends là… ? Il avait bien entendu… ? Kuroko l'encourageait à… sauter le pas avec Aomine ? C'était plutôt inattendu de la part du fantôme, lui qui était toujours si posé d'habitude. Sans être lâche, on pouvait dire que Kuroko n'était pas du genre à se mouiller. Il appréciait particulièrement son petit confort quotidien et à vrai dire, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kagami ne l'avait jamais surpris en galante compagnie. Ni même essayer d'en avoir. Alors, il était un peu déroutant de recevoir des conseils sur sa vie sentimentalo-sexuelle de la part de Kuroko. Mais après tout, c'était le tigre qui l'avait sollicité, alors… il serait un peu malvenu de se plaindre maintenant...

Et Kuroko semblait parfaitement mesurer tous les enjeux de cette hypothétique future relation, même si de prime abord, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler d'amour. Kagami se radoucit donc, réalisant que Kuroko ne voulait que son bien-être.

« Ok, admettons que ce que tu dis est vrai. De toute façon, je suis coincé puisque j'ai promis à Kise de donner une chance à Aomine et il y a fort à parier qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurai pas tenu parole. Bref, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment faire pour… passer à la phase « concrétisation » du plan.

« C'est pourtant simple. Il suffirait de vous voir sur un terrain neutre. »

« Heu… tu veux dire, ni chez lui, ni chez moi, en gros ? »

« Précisément. Un endroit propice à la séduction serait un bon début. »

« Propice à la séduction ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Un restaurant, par exemple. Il faudrait que vous puissiez discuter et échanger dans de bonnes conditions. C'est essentiel pour doper vos chances de réussite. »

« D'accord… on discute... et après ? »

« Voyez si la magie opère. »

« Et… si c'est pas le cas ? »

« Ni toi, ni Aomine-san ne semblez d'un naturel à vous forcer, si quelque chose vous déplaît. Et je trouve que c'est une excellente base à la construction d'une relation sincère et solide. Car s'il s'avérait que vous ne vous entendiez vraiment pas, vous pourriez toujours choisir d'en rester là, sans blesser l'autre ou sans vous engager dans quelque chose d'hypocrite, par manque de courage. »

« Tu as raison… mais… il subsiste quand même un problème de taille : qu'est-ce qu'on fait concernant Kise ? C'est vrai… si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas entre Aomine et moi, Kise en serait fortement affecté et déçu… Bien entendu, ce n'est pas une raison pour se forcer à faire semblant, comme tu l'as dit, mais j'aimerai éviter de lui faire du mal autant que faire se peut… »

« Kise-kun est assez grand et malin pour comprendre qu'en bonne intelligence, toi et Aomine-san, vous avez opté pour la connivence, plutôt que l'amour. Et puis, cela vaut toujours mieux que cette ridicule petite guéguerre à couteaux tirés que vous menez l'un contre l'autre. Parce que c'est ça qui fait réellement souffrir Kise-kun : que deux personnes qu'il estime n'arrivent pas à mettre leurs différends de côtés et s'entêtent dans leur agressivité. »

« Ouais, probablement… Ce que tu dis a du sens…Il vaut sans doute mieux être franc envers lui, tout simplement. Et arracher le pansement d'un coup sec, plutôt que de laisser un abcès se former… »

« Exactement. Ne t'en fais pas pour Kise-kun. D'après ce que tu as bien voulu m'en dire, il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis, je suis là, moi. »

« Hmm… certes mais heu… Toi ? Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu viens faire là-dedans… Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Au contraire, Kagami-kun. Réfléchis bien, même si c'est certainement beaucoup te demander. »

« On avait dit que tu arrêtais de te moquer de mes capacités cérébrales ! »

« Tu l'as dit tout seul, moi, j'ai juste dit que j'allais essayer, nuance. Et visiblement, j'ai échoué. Lamentablement. »

« Graaah... tu me rends dingue ! »

« Il t'en faut peu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Aomine-san te tape sur les nerfs, à ce compte-là. »

« Grmbl… oi… attends, tu serais pas en train de me dire que t'as des vues sur Kise, par hasard ? »

« Ah, enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'envoyer un faire-part pour que tu comprennes. »

Wow d'où ça sortait ça !?

SCOOP. DE. L'ANNEE. NAN. NAN. DU. SIECLE. MÊME.

« Mais heu… comment ça ? Et pourquoi lui ? J'veux dire, c'est la première fois que j'entends que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais de… ce bord-là. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que ne suis d'aucun bord en particulier. Je nage dans les deux sens de la piscine. »

Décidément ce sale petit gnome fantomatique avait toujours réponse à tout... et un sacré sens de la formulation...

« Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ton délire… D'où ça sort tout ça ? Je veux dire, tu as à peine parlé à Kise durant ma soirée ! »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, parce que tu étais trop occupé à lui faire les yeux doux. Mais comme tu vas te concentrer sur Aomine-san à partir de maintenant, ça me laisse le champ libre concernant Kise-kun. Et je compte bien rattraper mon retard sur toi. »

C'était effectivement une manière de voir les choses, plutôt pragmatique, d'ailleurs. Mais Kagami craignait que la réalité soit loin d'être aussi simpliste. Au vu du passé tragique de Kise, Kuroko risquait de faire chou blanc. Et peut-être qu'il était de son devoir, en tant qu'ami dévoué, de mettre en garde le petit fantôme ou tout de moins, de le prévenir à quoi il s'attaquait. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait l'impression de trahir la confiance que Kise avait placée en lui, s'il faisait cela. Car c'était à Kise que revenait la décision de se confier ou non à Kuroko. Ca ne regardait pas Kagami, au final. Ses deux amis étaient bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls et gérer leurs affaires de cœur.

Mais bon… ça voulait aussi dire que si jamais Kagami échouait à conquérir Aomine (ou plutôt l'inverse), il ne pourrait pas se « remettre » sur Kise ensuite, puisque Kuroko serait déjà sur le coup. Et draguer la personne que convoite un ami était tout bonnement inconcevable pour Kagami, alors le tigre serait obligé de rester en retrait. Mais bon, sa priorité du moment était et devait rester Aomine. Même si Kise plaisait indéniablement à Kagami, le roux avait renoncé au blond en acceptant sa proposition. Sans compter que Kagami reprochait à Aomine courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, alors bonjour la crédibilité s'il se mettait à faire pareil !

… Décidément, cette petite discussion à cœur ouvert avec Kuroko lui avait fait réaliser pas mal de choses sur lui-même et sur Aomine. Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents…

Et c'était très loin d'être une nouvelle positive !

Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour exclure que le soudain intérêt de Kuroko pour Kise puisse être feint. En effet, le fantôme était probablement en train de mentir, lorsqu'il prétextait avoir des vues sur l'ancien mannequin. Et dans quel but, me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement pour détourner l'attention de Kagami et faire en sorte qu'il ne se consacre qu'à Aomine. Et cela ne pourrait se faire correctement que si Kise était hors course. Il s'agissait donc hypothétiquement d'un plan fomenté par Kuroko...

… Ou pas.

Ah non mais quelle petite crapule ! Il était tellement doué pour faire germer le doute dans l'esprit des gens ! Et surtout le sien. Néanmoins, pas question pour autant de le laisser avoir le dernier mot, même si le fantôme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

« N'empêche... tu as tout de même tort sur un point... »

« Hmm... Lequel ? » Fit Kuroko en relevant la tête, se désintéressant momentanément de son _milkshake_.

« Aomine ne m'attire pas DU TOUT physiquement. C'est vrai, je t'assure qu'il est loin d'être aussi bien foutu que ça de près. Et puis ses _tattoos_ , ça fait un peu _too much,_ c'est même _creepy_... et ils me rappellent trop Nash... »

« Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ca lui donne un style, on dirait un _yakuza_ , comme dans les films. »

« N'importe quoi ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! En plus, Kise aussi a un tatouage de ce genre dans le dos et ça ne fait pas de lui un _gangster_ pour autant. Sauf que lui, c'est une _geisha.._. c'est déjà moins flippant ! »

« Ca doit être très joli. Et comment tu le sais ? Tu as vu Kise-kun tout nu ? »

Le rouge sentit de belles couleurs s'emparer de ses joues. Merde ! Il avait presque vendu la mèche !

« Heu mais naaaaaan, que vas-tu chercher ? Je le sais juste parce que Kise me l'a dit ! »

« D'accord. »

Ouf ! Kuroko semblait le croire et il n'était pas énervé. Kagami l'avait échappé belle. Bizarrement, même s'il n'avait jamais vu le fantôme se mettre en colère, le tigre craignait le moment fatidique où cela arriverait...

« Et donc, tu ne trouves pas Aomine-kun attirant ? En es-tu bien sûr ? »

« Si j'te le dis ! Je me sacrifie carrément en acceptant de sortir avec lui ! »

« Naturellement. Et tu le fais juste pour Kise-kun, je suppose. »

« EXACTEMENT ! T'as tout compris ! Tu l'aurais vu, si vulnérable et touchant, même toi, tu aurais accepté ! J'ai pas pu résister face à ses grands yeux de cocker larmoyant... »

« Mais je ne te le reproche pas, Kagami-kun. Je sais que tu es faible face aux pleurs. »

« J'suis pas faible, j'ai juste un cœur, ok ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui. » SLURP. « Et puisque tout est clair, si on rentrait maintenant ? J'ai fini mon _milkshake_. »

« Mouais, ok... » Acquiesça le tigre, en terminant sa boisson également.

Il se leva donc, sans se douter du piège que le fantôme était en train de lui tendre minutieusement.

La rue qui longeait le café était proche d'un commissariat de quartier, mais également bordé de voitures garées le long du trottoir. Le passage était étroit et de ce fait, la plupart des véhicules étaient stationnés en double-file. Un agent était justement en train de distribuer des contraventions, en les collants sur les pare-brises des conducteurs en infraction et Kuroko eut un sourire quasiment imperceptible. Il dura une fraction de seconde, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tic nerveux. Ou d'une illusion d'optique. Bref, toujours était-il que Kagami ne remarqua rien de particulier, ni même de suspect au niveau des expressions faciales de son ami. Il se contenta de marcher dans la rue bondée, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir garé son tas de ferraille ici. Mais soudain, le fantôme s'arrêta au niveau de l'agent de police qui lui tournait le dos.

« Kagami-kun... zut, je dois refaire mon lacet. » Le prévint-il en lui tendant son sac. « Peux-tu tenir mes affaires stp ? Ce n'est pas pratique sinon... et continue à avancer, je te rejoins tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Heu... je peux attendre que tu aies fini, si tu préfères. »

« Non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je me dépêche. »

« Ok, comme tu voudras. » Fit Kagami en haussant des épaules.

Et vraiment, il aurait du tilter sur le fait que Kuroko ne portait pas de chaussures à lacets, puisqu'il avait opté pour un genre d'espadrilles... Ne se méfiant aucunement du traquenard tendu par son meilleur ami, Kagami poursuivit son chemin, marchant lentement pour que Kuroko puisse le rattraper facilement ensuite.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit.

Les mâchoires pointues du piège se refermèrent cruellement sur Kagami.

Qui n'y vit que du feu.

« Police ! Au voleur ! Cet homme a dérobé mon portefeuille ! »

C'était la voix de Kuroko et Kagami, surpris, se retourna pour localiser ledit malandrin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était LUI qui portait le sac de Kuroko, avec son portefeuille à l'intérieur, donc. Kuroko avait-il déjà oublié qu'il venait de lui confier ? En tous cas, le fantôme s'égosillait et il secoua même l'index en direction de Kagami.

« Oi, Kuroko qu'est-ce que tu f... »

Trop tard.

Kagami n'eut même pas le temps réagir que déjà, il heurtait violemment le sol. L'agent qui s'occupait de coller des amendes, avait tout entendu et il venait de le plaquer au sol, avec la force d'un joueur de rugby. Bon sang, ce type s'était littéralement jeté sur lui et ça faisait un mal de chien ! Le tigre essaya de se débattre, mais l'étreinte de resserra autour de lui. L'officier lui fit une clé de bras, tirant sur ses muscles pour le neutraliser définitivement et Kagami laissa échapper un gémissement d'inconfort et de douleur.

« Lâchez-moi, j'ai rien fait ! C'est un malentendu, je vous assure et... »

Kagami tourna la tête pour établir un contact visuel avec l'agent qui le tenait bien et là... il se glaça d'horreur.

AOMINE... ! Bordel, mais que faisait-il là ? A croire que ce mec le suivait partout où il allait ! Il lui avait collé une balise sur le cul ou quoi ?

« Tiens, tiens... ne serait-ce pas mon aimable voisin ? Je ne savais pas que tu versais dans le racket aussi... »

D'un geste ferme, Aomine le retourna sur le dos et il plongea son regard de prédateur dans celui du rouge. Un fumet d'après-rasage bon marché vint chatouiller les narines sensibles du tigre. Toujours cette odeur caractéristique, mêlée à celle de nicotine... La signature d'Aomine... Kagami pouvait nettement sentir les muscles contractés du policier se presser contre son ventre et il dût lutter pour ne pas enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Aomine, pour venir y sentir directement ce parfum si enivrant... Mais si le pompier faisait cela, il risquait de se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ou... harcèlement sexuel sur un représentant de la loi.

Heureusement, Kuroko revint rapidement à leur hauteur en trottinant.

« Merci Monsieur l'Agent ! Vous êtes très efficace. »

« Oi Kuroko ! Dis-lui d'me laisser partir ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! »

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » S'étonna le brun.

Oui, parce que bien évidemment, Aomine n'avait même pas remarqué le maître d'école à la petite sauterie de Kagami et il n'avait donc aucun souvenir de l'avoir croisé.

« Kagami-kun est mon ami. Et il voulait simplement tâter votre matraque, mais comme il n'osait pas, j'ai du simuler ce vol pour lui donner un petit coup de main. » Avoua Kuroko de but en blanc.

Rien ne semblait en mesure de perturber le roi de l'improvisation, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de Kagami, qui se décomposa sur place en entendant ces paroles. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous le choc de la révélation. Sale petite raclure Kurokoesque ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

« Je pensais pourtant qu'il l'avait assez reluquée hier soir... »

« Ah mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il aimerait bien la toucher aussi. »

« KUROKO ! » Cria Kagami, embarrassé à mort.

Décidément, le fantôme détestait avoir tort... Et il n'avait pas apprécié que Kagami se défile tout à l'heure en se rétractant au sujet de son attirance pour Aomine...

« Oh ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Et là, tu la sens assez T-a-i-g-aaaaa ? » Interrogea le policier en frottant indécemment son bassin contre celui de son homologue toujours cloué au sol.

Le rouge couina de manière très peu virile et il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher une certaine réaction qui avait lieu au sud. Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'Aomine ne la sente pas... Il était beaucoup TROP proche là ! Purée... pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils passent dans CETTE rue PILE au moment où Aomine s'y trouvait AUSSI ? Kuroko s'en était rendu sûrement compte et en conséquence, il avait imaginé ce petit stratagème pour prouver à Kagami qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible à son infernal voisin qu'il le disait...

… Et vu le rictus carnassier qu'affichait sans détour Aomine, la réponse était oui.

Oui, il sentait bien ce qui était en train de se réveiller contre sa cuisse.

Ah il devait jubiler dans sa tête...

Mais heureusement, une fois n'est pas coutume, Kuroko décida de voler (quelle ironie, alors que c'était précisément ce dont il accusait Kagami...) au secours du tigre blessé dans sa fierté et dans ses principes.

« Si vous tenez à pratiquer le coït, vous devriez peut-être éviter de le faire dans un lieu public. C'est illégal et ça gêne les passants. » Les rappela t-il à l'ordre.

Aomine se redressa alors, quittant sa position et Kagami put se relever à son tour, le regard fuyant. Il avait honte. Certes, ce n'était pas comme si il contrôlait les réactions de son corps, mais... maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il n'était pas diablement attiré par le policier.

« Tu as vraiment des amis... intéressants, Taiga... »

« Des amis ? Je ne vois aucun ami, ici ! Uniquement un sale traître... » Cracha le rouge, furieux que son émoi soit aussi visible.

« Tu exagères, Kagami-kun. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Taiga est constamment dans l'exagération. » Se moqua Aomine en ressortant son carnet de contraventions.

« Oi ! On n't'a pas sonné toi, le dépravé ! »

« Hmmpfff... » Renifla sèchement le brun avant de griffonner un truc sur son carnet. « En fait, ça tombe bien que je te sois... tombé dessus... Parce que figure-toi que je comptais passer te voir après mon service. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Ton copain a raison. On ne peut pas copuler en pleine rue, alors... »

« ... Alors tu pensais venir chez moi pour qu'on le fasse, c'est ça !? » Le coupa Kagami, très énervé.

Qu'il ose, tiens. Qu'il OSE lui dire qu'il comptait venir le sauter à domicile et flic ou pas, Kagami se ferait un PLAISIR de castrer sa matraque !

« Mais non ! Enfin... si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on copule, je n'ai rien contre... » Et en voyant Kagami lever le genou, prêt à l'envoyer dire bonjour à ses grenades personnelles, Aomine s'empressa de terminer son explication bancale. « … mais seulement APRES un bon dîner ensemble... J'aurai besoin de prendre des forces, si j'veux pouvoir assurer avec toi ! »

« Dî-dîner ? » S'étonna Kagami, bouche bée.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle invitation de la part de ce goujat de première classe !

« Bah ouais... Et ne m'dis pas que t'as pas besoin de te nourrir, parce qu'avec ta carrure de catcheur, j'te croirais pas ! »

Olaaaaaaaaaa non, c'était tout le contraire, même ! L'appétit féroce du tigre risquait carrément de le laisser sur la paille...

« Vous prenez des risques là, Aomine-san. J'espère que votre carte de crédit n'est pas plafonnée et que votre banque peut vous garantir un bon taux d'emprunt. »

« A ce point-là ? Wow ça me donne encore plus envie de voir ça de mes propres yeux ! »

« Et lorsqu'il est bien repu, Kagami-kun est tout aussi gourmand au l... »

« LAFERME KUROKO ! » L'interrompit le tigre, mais vu le sourire triomphal d'Aomine, ce dernier avait tout compris. « Et hmmm sinon... pourquoi tu veux m'inviter à dîner tout à coup ? J'trouve ça suspect... »

« Par politesse ? Ouais, nan, c'est bidon comme excuse... »

« Si tu tiens à ce que j'accepte, tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité... » Lui conseilla Kagami, bras croisés sur son torse.

« Ok. En fait, j'aimerai te remercier. Je sais que j't'ai causé pas mal d'ennuis dernièrement et comme les excuses c'est pas mon truc, j'voudrai faire un geste symbolique à la place, en gage de mon appréciation. J'me suis montré atrocement invivable envers toi et pourtant, tu m'as supporté... C'est donc la moindre des choses. Sans compter que si tu acceptais de bien vouloir dîner avec moi, je suis sûr que ça pourrait nous permettre d'enterrer la hache de guerre aussi. Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

Wow. Encore une fois, Kagami était un peu pris de court. Mais les intentions d'Aomine lui paraissaient sincères. Et objectivement, il n'avait aucun raison valable de refuser. Qui sait, ça pourrait lui changer les idées. Peut-être même qu'il passerait une bonne soirée et au pire, il aurait le ventre bien rempli. Donc finalement, il ne risquait pas grand-chose en acceptant.

« J'en dis que c'est d'accord. Je veux bien dîner en ta compagnie. »

« Sérieux !? Ca tombe bien, je connais justement ce super petit restaurant près de Shinjuku qui... »

« … A condition que tu ne m'emmènes pas là où tu as l'habitude d'aller avec toutes tes pétasses siliconées. » Exigea Kagami de manière _cash_.

« … Ok, oublions ce restaurant, alors. Ecoute, je... tu me prends un peu au dépourvu là... Laisse-moi trouver un plan B convenable et j'te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »

« Si tu préfères. Tu as mon numéro, de toute façon. »

« Ouais. » Sourit un peu nerveusement le flic, qui ne l'avait en réalité jamais demandé à Kagami, s'arrangeant pour l'obtenir par des moyens détournés. « Tiens, voici le mien quand même. Juste au cas où tu ne l'aies pas encore entré dans ta liste de contacts. » Déclara Aomine, malin, en faisant mine d'arracher une feuille de son carnet.

Il la passa à Kagami avant de saluer les deux hommes, en s'éloignant.

« Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie avec vous, mais je dois retourner coller des prunes à ces putains automobilistes du dimanche... Alors à ce soir Kagami ! J'ai hâte ! »

« C'est ça, à plus' ! »

« Tu vas enfin pouvoir rentrer te changer, Kagami-kun. Et changer de slip, aussi. Parce que soit celui que tu portes a rétréci au lavage, soit tu as toi aussi un problème de stationnement... » Fit remarquer Kuroko, en louchant sur la virilité tendue du tigre.

Ce dernier se hâta de la dissimuler à une main, puisque l'autre tenait toujours le papier remis par Aomine. C'était bien lui, ça, d'écrire son numéro de téléphone sur une contravention... Mais à y regarder de plus près, la matière du papier utilisé semblait familière à Kagami...

… Et pour cause, puisque cette feuille provenait du bloc-notes situé dans son entrée !

Il s'agissait même très précisément de la feuille sur laquelle il avait griffonné le « contrat » factice hier soir, avant de la remettre à Kise pour qu'il la donne à Aomine. Apparemment, le kitsune n'avait pas failli à sa tâche, livrant la paperasse à bon port. Kagami ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide et il se mit à sourire béatement...

… En constatant qu'Aomine avait signé « pour accord » le bas de la page.

Ainsi qu'ajouté son numéro de téléphone.

Un sentiment de joie intense envahit subitement Kagami.

En tous cas, Kuroko avait raison.

Il allait vraiment devoir changer de slip, parce que ça devenait urgent là.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER.**

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Perso, je me suis quand même bien éclatée (ça doit se sentir...) à écrire les dialogues avec Kuroko. Quelle petite fouine celui-là, ah mais ! Toujours là pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas !**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, REVIEWS are appreciated ! ;)**

 **N'empêche, on tient le bon bout concernant la love story de Kagami et Aomine !**

 **Normalement, je devrais reprendre "Magical Dick" en fin de semaine. (je vais me faire violence ahaha, même si je suis loin d'être en panne d'inspi pour cette fanfiction) Je tenais à le dire à celles qui attendaient la suite. Pour les autres, je vous dis à bientôt pour le fameux dîner. (dans 6 mois ? XDDD)  
**

 **En tous cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à compenser mon retard sur cette fic ! (si vous voulez la suite rapidement, vous savez comme ça marche : laissez une trace de votre passage :D CA MOTIVE !)  
**

 **Merci encore pour vos encouragements qui déchirent !**


	11. Un Dîner Presque Parfait

***Arrive discrètement.***

 **Bonne année !**

 ***Mais se casse en courant pour esquiver les tirs d'obus.***

 **NON VOUS N'ETES PAS VICTIMES D'UNE HALLUCINATION COLLECTIVE, C'EST BIEN MOI, JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR !**

 **... Ah oui hmm... et désolée pour... le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, vraiment ! La flemme, le manque de temps et de motivation se sont ligués contre moi, telle la Triforce maléfique que craint tout écrivain qui se respecte ! (ah et j'ai bien sûr oublié de citer la CONSOLE DE JEUX VIDEO, aussi, cet aspirateur d'âme !)**

 **Donc... j'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner ! Je vais essayer de reprendre progressivement mon rythme de publication mensuel et je m'excuse doublement auprès de celles qui attendaient la suite de "Magical Dick". Alors ce chapitre ne sera peut-être qu'une maigre consolation pour vous, mais sachez que je me suis ECLATEE à l'écrire ! Ca fait foutrement du bien et ça permet d'entamer 2018 sous les meilleurs auspices !**

 **Comme d'hab, on ne fait pas attention aux petites fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe qui se sont sournoisement cachées dans ce texte...**

 **Sur ce, enjoy ! (pas de spoil sur le contenu du chapitre :D)**

 **Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir car je sens déjà que ce chapitre va faire "polémique" : c'est du NAWAK en barre (assumé) et il ne plaira certainement pas à tout le monde ! Les fans les plus ferventes d'Aomine risquent même de me détester, mais je vous demanderai juste de me faire confiance, comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'ici. Vos encouragements sont capitaux pour moi, tout comme votre avis, mais sachez aussi voir au delà des apparences, d'accord ? Je ne voudrai surtout pas vous décevoir, alors n'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici dans la caricature volontaire et surjouée pour les besoins de l'histoire ! Je vous promets qu'Aomine va se rattraper dans les chapitres suivants, en se dévoilant davantage et en devenant plus "sérieux" ! ^^ Pour l'instant, ses motivations et son caractère doivent vous sembler bien farfelus et sûrement désagréables, mais ils sont nécessaires à l'évolution du personnage ! Donc, gardez ces informations bien en tête avant d'entamer votre lecture et merci de votre compréhension ! :) **

**(et je mets également un petit _TRIGGER WARNING_ , par sécurité, pour signaler l'utilisation récréative d'une certaine substance dont Aomine va se servir dans ce chapitre.)**

 **ET WOOOW SINON ! CETTE FIC AUSSI A FETE SES 1 AN DE VIE ! MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ! *champagne***

* * *

Kagami se sentait nerveux. La situation était particulièrement inconfortable pour lui, lui qui n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous galant depuis... depuis... quand déjà... ? La dernière fois qu'un mec lui avait fait la cour – si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça ainsi bien entendu – il s'agissait de Nash et c'était il y a des années... Non seulement le rouge était donc rouillé, mais en plus, à l'époque, le blond californien s'était chargé de tout, prenant les initiatives pour séduire sa proie. Et à bien y réfléchir, en dépit de la maigre diversité de ses relations amoureuses, Kagami n'était jamais sorti qu'avec des types dans son genre : agressifs et imposants.

Au départ, le tigre avait mis cela sur le compte de sa timidité, qui, mêlée à son inexpérience, le conduisait à choisir des hommes plus âgés ou sûrs d'eux, aptes à le guider. Et pour être honnête, il avait le sentiment qu'Aomine appartenait à la même catégorie d'hommes « chasseurs » que ses ex. La méfiance était donc de mise, ce soir. Kagami devait veiller à ne pas tomber dans les mêmes pièges qu'avant. De belles paroles et du culot ne suffiraient pas à faire succomber Kagami cette fois.

Il se le jura intérieurement et termina d'enfiler sa chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs, qu'il laissa ouverte sur son débardeur sombre. Jean et baskets de sport feraient l'affaire, Kagami opta pour un _look_ décontracté, car il s'agissait de ne pas envoyer le mauvais message par mégarde. S'il sortait directement le grand jeu en s'habillant de manière classe ou sexy, cet animal sauvage d'Aomine s'imaginerait que c'était déjà gagné pour lui ! Et ça, Kagami ne le voulait pas ! Ce dîner – quand bien même Aomine avait signé son contrat de bonne conduite en amont – ne l'engageait à rien.

Et si par malheur Aomine se faisait des idées en croyant que la soirée se terminerait en position horizontale, il se fourrait méchamment le doigt dans l'oeil, à défaut de pouvoir le fourrer ailleurs... Pas question donc pour Kagami d'envoyer de mauvais signaux et pour cela, il devait contrôler jusqu'à son apparence physique pour éviter tout imprévu. Par sûr cependant que son armure de textile suffise à le protéger de l'appétit bestial de son voisin le prédateur, mais c'était déjà une première étape cruciale pour clairement afficher ses intentions. Qui étaient, je le rappelle, « rentrer chez lui avant minuit, en conservant toute son intégrité rectale et mentale. » Autant dire que la mission ne s'annonçait pas simple, puisqu'Aomine avait déjà explicitement affiché ses envies par le passé.

Et si à l'époque, on ne pouvait pas franchement dire que Kagami lui ait opposé la moindre résistance, maintenant, les circonstances étaient différentes. Il ne s'agissait plus de se venger d'amis un peu trop envahissants qui prennent des décisions à votre place. Ni même de se consoler d'une rupture douloureuse en s'envoyant en l'air avec le premier venu. Non, aujourd'hui, le tigre connaissait parfaitement l'appétit féroce de la panthère et c'est pour cela qu'il devait maximiser ses chances, s'il désirait en réchapper avec dignité. Bien-sûr, Aomine l'attirait.

Et foutremement, même ! A quoi bon mentir ou chercher à se le cacher encore ? Kise et Kuroko avaient suffisamment mis le doigt sur les incohérences dont se berçait le roux. Pour autant, Kagami refusait de tomber tout cuit dans le bec d'Aomine. Il comptait bien lui donner un peu de fil à retordre, histoire de le tester sur sa sincérité. Parce que c'était bien ce qui était en doute, là. Un gros point d'interrogation subsistait, telle une zone d'ombre pernicieuse qui inspirait crainte et réserves au tigre.

Kagami ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de plonger tête en avant (et cuisses écartées) dans le piège tendu par la panthère, qui devait certainement se trouver bien maligne. En effet, Kagami était persuadé que l'apparente docilité d'Aomine était juste feinte. Le brun avait coopéré beaucoup trop facilement, signant ce contrat de pacotille dénué de valeur juridique sans la moindre hésitation. Or, cela aurait du réjouir Kagami, mais il n'en était rien, tant ce geste empestait la malhonnêteté. Aomine avait une idée derrière la tête, le rouge en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais pour étayer ses propos et prendre le brun à son propre piège, Kagami devait avant tout le forcer à se trahir, en révélant sa stratégie de conquête. A lui donc, de se montrer le plus rusé.

Purée... ce fichu dîner n'avait même pas encore commencé, que déjà, Kagami se prenait la tête. Et il allait débuter cette soirée (ou plutôt, ce simulacre de soirée...) avec une bonne migraine, ce qui constituait un sacré désavantage. Désireux de ne pas se laisser grever par un tel handicap, le tigre se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour s'épargner une surchauffe neuronale malvenue. Ahhh... ça allait déjà mieux ! Au moment opportun, il serait donc toujours temps d'opérer un repli stratégique dans les toilettes du restaurant pour faire de même. Ou pour enrayer la surchauffe d'une autre partie de son corps...

Parce que mine de rien, Aomine lui faisait un effet bœuf. Et pour être honnête, Kagami se voyait mal passer stoïquement une partie de la nuit dans le sillage de la sensuelle panthère. Son indifférence pouvait être un masque derrière lequel se cacher efficacement, mais en aucun cas, elle ne saurait refléter la nature réelle de ses sentiments... Et c'était peut-être ce désir viscéral de sauter sur Aomine pour lui arracher ses vêtements que Kagami devrait redouter en priorité. S'il ne parvenait pas à contenir ses pulsions, il ferait tout échouer et sa couverture tomberait également. Le danger de ce dîner était donc double : garder un œil sur Aomine et ses mains baladeuses, mais aussi et surtout se méfier de ses propres réactions.

Car en réalité, qu'espérait vraiment Kagami de ce repas avec son cherrrrrrrrr voisin, me demanderez-vous ?

Dans un premier temps, le tigre avait l'espoir (désuet) de pouvoir négocier à son avantage un traité de paix. Puis, dans un second temps, si l'alignement des planètes était correct et que nous nous trouvions dans une année bisSEXtile, peut-être pourrait-il envisager une relation **SERIEUSE** avec l'énergumène policière. Et en l'occurrence, Kagami craignait fort que le but de cette petite soirée en namoureux ne dégénère assez vite... Soit parce qu'il n'aurait pas la patience nécessaire pour supporter son adorable voisin, soit parce que ce dernier lui ferait quelques propositions indécentes comme... je ne sais pas moi, disons... devenir « _copains de zizi_ », ce que refusait catégoriquement Kagami ! Ce genre de relations ne l'intéressait pas et ne l'avait jamais intéressé, d'ailleurs.

Mais connaissant Aomine, il était fort probable que ce sujet de conversation soit subrepticement glissé sur ou sous la table et par subrepticement, j'entends bien évidemment de manière grossière et sans la moindre once de tact. Restait donc à savoir si cette question serait abordée au moment de l'entrée ou si le basané aurait la décence d'attendre jusqu'au dessert... A ce stress déjà conséquent, il fallait ajouter la crainte que sa panthère chérie ne l'emmène dans un bouge mal fréquenté, tenu par un patron moustachu prénommé Marcel, type un bourru à l'accent indéfinissable qui fleure bon un délicieux mélange de vin rance, de tabac froid et de transpiration acide... Ah oui, Kagami le sentait venir (dans tous les sens du terme...) gros comme une maison ! (encore une fois, littéralement.)

Ce fut donc peu tendu et pas très confiant à cause de tout ce que je viens de vous citer depuis deux pages que Kagami se décida à consulter son téléphone. Et il constata qu'effectivement, Aomine n'avait pas prévu de lâcher l'affaire. Comme convenu, la panthère lui avait envoyé les coordonnées d'un restaurant situé à Ginza... Ginza ? Attends une seconde... Kagami avait beau n'être encore qu'un autochtone paumé dans Tokyo, il se rappelait que Tatsuya avait rebattu les oreilles de ce pauvre Murasakibara un nombre INCALCULABLE de fois (dès qu'il le pouvait, en fait.) pour que le géant se décide à l'emmener dîner dans un des restaurants de ce quartier, qui était réputé pour être l'un des plus chics de la capitale. Aomine comptait l'inviter LA !? C'était tout bonnement incroyable venant du brun !

Et cela cachait inévitablement quelque chose de bien peu reluisant... Après tout, il convenait de raison garder et de ne surtout pas s'emballer. C'est vrai quoi, le quartier n'était peut-être qu'une façade pour couvrir le fait qu'Aomine avait dégoté un infâme bouiboui insalubre à l'image de son appartement. Ouais, ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Kagami en était persuadé ! Bien qu'Aomine semblait jouir d'une certaine aisance financière comme le tigre l'avait vu de ses propres yeux effarés (chose étrange pour un simple policier et à plus forte raison lorsque celui-ci semble brûler la vie par les deux bouts en ne se refusant ni femmes, ni alcool...), Kagami avait du mal à concevoir que le japonais puisse avoir des goûts culinaires raffinés ou même un palais délicat.

Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il était difficile d'envisager que la panthère puisse être sincère et se donne tant de mal pour le charmer, au point d'en dégainer l'artillerie lourde avec un bon gros restaurant de luxe. Cette histoire sentait donc l'entourloupe à plein nez ! Il s'agissait forcément d'une diversion destinée à faire baisser la garde de Kagami. Heureusement, le tigre n'était pas homme à se laisser dompter aussi facilement... Il fallait plus qu'une jolie tablée bien attablée pour le faire succomber !

… même si en vrai, pour lui plus que pour quiconque, le chemin du cœur...

… Passe définitivement par son estomac...

Et si le ramage de ce restaurant se rapportait à son plumage, il y avait fort à parier que Kagami se retrouverait également au menu de ce soir...

Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

* * *

Aomine de son côté... terminait de se préparer.

Ah ! Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru qu'il était DEJA sur place ? Même s'il comptait bien arriver AVANT sa dulcinée, la ponctualité n'était clairement pas son fort. Et s'il commençait par être trop en avance ou pile à l'heure à leurs rendez-vous, Kagami risquait de s'y habituer et ensuite le tigre exigerait toujours cela de lui. Et bonjour les malentendus ! Non, non, mieux valait être franc sur cet épineux sujet dès le départ. Le tigre avait le droit de savoir (même s'il devait l'avoir déjà compris...) que le brun était une feignasse patentée, incapable de fournir des efforts dans la longueur. Lui, se voyait plus comme un sprinter que comme un coureur de (jupons) fond. Certes, Aomine était capable de donner le meilleur de lui-même lorsqu'il désirait réellement quelque chose, mais uniquement sur une courte période. Sans compter qu'il se lassait également très vite... Alors « _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_ ! » voici un proverbe qui s'appliquait on ne peut mieux au caractère nonchalant du félin à la robe sombre.

Se contemplant une dernière fois dans le miroir de plein pied qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, Aomine se tourna légèrement pour vérifier que son jean slim noir brut ne lui faisait pas un trop gros cul. Rassuré de constater que sa croupe rebondie était impeccablement moulée dans le tissu serré qui la mettait en valeur, Aomine afficha son sourire satisfait de circonstance. Mais si, vous savez, ce petit rictus d'auto-satisfaction qu'il se plaisait à balançant à la face du monde, comme pour mieux le dominer. Jouer les provocateurs et les perturbateurs notoires semblait être un rôle taillé sur mesure pour l'homme à la peau de bronze. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier sans cet empêcheur de tourner en rond... pas vrai.. ?

Hmm... Kagami aurait clairement son mot à dire sur la question. Et pas sûr que cela soit en faveur du brun... Mais quelque part, Aomine le comprenait. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se soit comporté de manière exemplaire avec son nouveau voisin. Non, en réalité, il n'avait plutôt été qu'une source infinie de désagréments plus ou moins conséquents pour le beau roux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait changer ! Changer... hmm... je vous renvoie au paragraphe du « _chassez le naturel._.. ». Mais au moins, Aomine pouvait faire semblant...

Toujours était-il que malgré ses faiblesses et ses limites, le brun était déterminé à se rendre plaisant le temps d'une soirée au moins.

Car c'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour atteindre son véritable but, qui, vous l'aurez aisément compris, était de faire rugir de plaisir le tigre. Et quand je parle de « plaisir », cela s'entend dans le sens érotique du terme, naturellement. Avec une telle récompense à la clé, il y avait de quoi se montrer chevaleresque et agréable pendant quelques heures, non ? Il serait toujours temps de retrouver ses dehors exécrables un fois le loup entré dans la bergerie... ou plutôt dans la « tigrerie », en l'occurrence.

Il avait été à deux doigts d'opter pour un _smoking_ , puisqu'ils se rendaient dans un endroit extrêmement chic et réputé ce soir, mais la panthère avait préféré abattre ses meilleures cartes d'entrée de jeu. L'ennui, avec les costumes trois pièces, c'est qu'ils sont très peu confortables et c'est également une vraie plaie à enlever. Or, le brun ne comptait pas laisser filer une occasion de sauter (sur) son tigre, à cause de boutons de manchettes impossibles à défaire. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que ce genre d'accoutrements faisait toujours son petit effet et qu'il était infiniment plus facile de maintenir une érection de cheval dans une étoffe moins rigide que le jean dans lequel il s'était pourtant engoncé...

Mais de costume, en réalité, Aomine en était presque dépourvu. Il n'en possédait plus qu'un seul, assez _old fashion_ qui prenait la poussière dans son placard, telle une relique dépassée de son ancienne vie... Ancienne vie où les codes vestimentaires étaient différents, là où les cols de chemises aux couleurs criardes dépassent des vestes et où les pantalons assortis règnent en maîtres incontestés. Mais ce soir, il voulait passer inaperçu, se fondre dans le décor et non pas attirer l'attention avec un sens de la mode tout à fait désuet et surfait.

N'est pas Kise qui veut. L'ancien mannequin pouvait en effet se targuer d'être époustouflant quel que soit l'attirail dont il se parait (même un sac poubelle informe se parerait en étoffe royale sur lui). Un rien l'habillait. Et rien ne l'habillait aussi, d'ailleurs, ça marchait dans les deux sens pour lui. Aomine, par opposition, n'avait pas cette chance, alors pour être certain de séduire sa proie, il avait opté pour quelque chose de classique mais d'intemporel également. Pantalon noir ceinturé et chemise noire cintrée, épousant parfaitement son torse ciselé. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il portait le soir où il avait croisé le tigre dans la boîte de nuit où son ami blond mixait ? Baaaah peu importe... Ce genre de tenues est toujours une valeur sûre. **LA** tenue par excellence à avoir dans sa garde-robe, même. L'équivalent masculin de la petite robe noire féminine qui va avec tout.

Alors, certes, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter le temps où c'était un tailleur professionnel qui s'occupait de ses vêtements, aussi excentriques soient-ils, mais parfois, la simplicité et le prêt-à-porter avaient aussi du bon. Même si son habillage actuel ne payait pas de mine, il suffisait de l'accessoiriser correctement pour rehausser son style. Comme par exemple... avec cette belle ceinture en cuir à la boucle effigie d'un grand couturier et ces chaussures en crocodile vernies ramenées de Milan par Kise, suite à l'un de ses nombreux voyages dans la capitale européenne de la mode. (ou Paris, si vous préférez, je ne voudrai me fâcher avec aucune Cristina Cordula en herbe !)

« Hmm... Bandant... » S'auto-congratula Aomine d'un ton approbateur. « Si avec ça je n'arrive pas à le faire craquer, c'est qu'il est définitivement et indécrottablement hétéro ! »

Ah ouais, carrément, le mec ne se mouche pas du coude, quoi. Et ne doute de rien non plus. (surtout pas de lui-même...)

… Mais franchement, vous aviez SINCEREMENT cru qu'Aomine souhaitait juste présenter ses excuses à Kagami ? En tout bien tout honneur ? Qu'il avait proposé ce dîner « romantique » pour mieux faire connaissance avec son voisin ? Ou alors vous vous imaginiez peut-être qu'il avait accepté de signer le contrat remis par Kise uniquement dans l'optique de se faire apprécier du tigre et mieux se réconcilier avec lui, suite à tous les tracas divers et variés qu'il lui avait causés ? Ah ! Quelle naïveté... Non, bien-sûr que non, allons. Le but avait toujours été le même...

« Ah putain... si je pouvais, je me baiserai sans hésiter, tiens ! Je suis vraiment trop bonne, ce jean à _90.000 yens_ me fait un cul d'enfer, Kise avait raison, ça valait le coup d'investir l'intégralité de mon _PEL_ dedans ! C'est le fric que j'ai le mieux dépensé de toute ma vie... Oh, mais attends... j'suis con... j'me baise déjà, puisque j'me masturbe... » Réalisa t-il.

Et là, vous avez toujours un doute quant à ses véritables intentions... ? Ne me dites pas que vous croyez toujours au gentil numéro du charmant voisin qui veut faire amende honorable ! Si c'est le cas, je ne peux plus rien pour vous ma bonne dame ! Nan mais, en vrai, le mec se kiffe trop, quoi ! La puissance de son délire égocentrique était telle que bientôt, le brun allait changer de _life goal_ et voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour coucher avec lui-même réellement, d'une façon ou d'une autre. (et non plus simplement avec sa main droite.)

… Je vous confirme par ailleurs qu'on vient de perdre Aomine pour de bon là et oui, il est indubitablement très spécial ce garçon... (OMG ! J'ai créé un MONSTRE ! Un Narcisse aux yeux bridés en puissance ! … Et je n'ai AUCUN regret :p) Oh et pour celles que ça fatiguerait de faire la conversion ou pour celles qui désireraient juste confirmation quant au montant... oui, Aomine porte bel et bien un _jean_ à _700 euros_ dans cette _fanfiction_ , ("fiction" étant le terme qui importe ici...) parce qu'on ne se refuse rien, hein, tant qu'à faire ! Je suis consciente qu'il s'agit un prix plutôt exorbitant et croyez bien qu'il fait mal au cul du principal concerné (c'est le cas de le dire héhé...), mais quitte à devoir se priver et à bouffer des nouilles instantanées pendant trois mois, autant que ce soit efficace !

Or, quel chasseur digne de ce nom part traquer la galinette cendrée sans l'armement adéquat ? C'est strictement la même chose ici ! Et Aomine avait beau disposer d'un fusil bien chargé, s'il voulait avoir la chance de mettre une cartouche au tigre farouche, il devait auparavant opter pour le piège dernier cri le plus sophistiqué qui soit. Car c'est bien connu, on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ! Alors, si en plus c'est un tigre que vous voulez prendre dans vos filets, commencez d'abord par lui présenter un joli filet-mignon cuit à point et bien ficelé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Et en parlant de « _bien ficelé_ » (je ne fais aucunement référence à la qualité discutable de cette intrigue...), il y avait autre chose qui l'était... mais je vais ménager mon effet et vous laisser la surprise de le découvrir plus tard... (en même temps que Kagami, le principal concerné, quoi.) si tant est que la panthère parvienne à ses fins ! (parce que c'est pas gagné cette histoire...)

 _Twerkant_ sensuellement pour s'assurer une dernière fois que son meilleur atout était bien en place (et DANS la place), Aomine s'administra une bonne tape sur la croupe, comme pour se dire « en selle ! » façon _cowboy_.

« Je compte sur toi, ô magnifique fessier dont Mère Nature m'a si généreusement doté ! Ne me déçois pas ! »

Et son regard glissa, s'égarant alors sur sa commode. Près du miroir. Là où reposait exceptionnellement pour l'occasion un cadre photo, dont le policier se saisit, l'approchant de son visage D'habitude, il ne posait ici que cendriers et capotes... éventuellement quelques bières... Mais cette fois, il avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir cette photo près de lui. Pour se donner du courage ? Pas vraiment non... Mais jugez plutôt :

« Hey... c'est pas ce que tu crois... Y a pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

Ses traits s'étaient radoucis. Même sa voix semblait moins agressive, comme il s'adressait tendrement au cadre qu'il tenait toujours face à lui, pour mieux le contempler.

« C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Et c'est pas parce que c'est un mec lui aussi que je vais t'abandonner, alors ne sois pas jaloux. Personne ne prendra ta place et j'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite, elle tient toujours. Quand tout ce merdier sera terminé, je viendrai te rejoindre mon ange, donc s'il te plaît, patiente encore un peu... Ca ne devrait plus être long, maintenant que celui qui t'a fait ça est derrière les barreaux. J'me suis occupé de lui, y a plus qu'à attendre que ce fumier soit jugé et condamné à mort. Je sais qu'il a fait appel la dernière fois, c'est pour ça que ça prend plus de temps que prévu, mais j'te jure qu'il va payer pour ses crimes ! »

Son ton devint résolument plus violent et il cessa de caresser du bout des doigts le visage de la personne qui lui souriait sur la photo. Un sourire si lumineux et radieux, sa seule source de réconfort... Celle qui l'empêchait de couler. Celle qui le maintenait à flot, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire de prime abord. C'était pour cette personne qu'Aomine se battait au quotidien. Pas question de l'abandonner. Pas question de la décevoir, même si c'était sûrement déjà le cas, comme aimait à lui rappeler Kise, vis-à-vis du simulacre de vie décousue et dépravée que le brun menait tambour battant...

Retournant ranger le cadre à la place qui lui était allouée, Aomine se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Il donna sa ration de croquettes à Biscuit, tout en lui faisant ses dernières recommandations avant de partir. Le brun hésita à enfiler une veste ou un blouson, mais dehors, c'était la canicule estivale. Il finit par quitter l'appartement en retroussant simplement les manches de sa chemise, pour mieux dévoiler gourmette en or et grosse montre qui claque. Ben ouais, vu que son téléphone portable donnait déjà l'heure, sa montre n'était là que pour décorer. Ou habiller son bras, ce qui revient au même. Et crier qu'il avait un compte bancaire florissant.

Bizarre, non ?

Aomine ne semble pas du genre à être un bon gestionnaire, mais plutôt un bon gros flambeur amateur de _bling bling_. Enfin, qu'importe, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un mystère de plus entourant le brun et son passé. Peut-être était-il tout simplement un ancien agent immobilier à succès, en pleine reconversion professionnelle ? Ou, comme Kagami l'avait un temps imaginé, une ex-star du porno qui vivrait confortablement de ses rentes ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un braqueur de banques qui aurait effectué un gros « casse » sans se faire prendre ? En tous cas, chère lectrices, je préfère vous laisser spéculer sagement derrière votre écran, car vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite ! (suspense oblige, tout ça, tout ça...)

* * *

Ouais, c'est un peu étrange de charcuter le chapitre comme ça, avec une ellipse temporelle sortie de nulle part alors qu'il semblerait que je n'avais pas fini d'expliquer ce qui se passait du côté d'Aomine. (mais en fait, si.) Cependant, les lois de la _fanfiction_ étant ce qu'elles sont, cela fait déjà 6 pages que je digresse allègrement, donc il est grandement temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, sinon, dans 20 pages, les choses sérieuses n'auront toujours pas commencé et j'aurai écrit ce chapitre pour rien ! Ce qui, entre nous soit dit, la foutrait graaaaave mal pour une reprise après des mois de disette !

Bref.

Kagami venait donc d'arriver à l'adresse indiquée et pas de doute possible. Le nom affiché sur la devanture était écrit en alphabet occidental et l'extérieur semblait aussi sobre qu'élégant. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Aomine ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule, visiblement ! Kagami en était même légèrement estomaqué. Ou plutôt, sans voix. Ouais, c'est mieux. (non parce que ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'avoir mal au bide, vu qu'il comptait s'en mettre plein la panse, justement !) Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à déchiffrer l'inscription.

« Le Grand Paris... »

Bon... ça ne lui évoquait rien. Apparemment, ce n'était pas de l'anglais et Paris... ça lui faisait vaguement penser à _Paris Hilton_ la richissime héritière _jet setteuse_... Mais peut-être que le restaurant portait son nom parce qu'il lui appartenait ? Hmm... c'était plutôt probable. Sauf que dans ce cas, il s'appellerait plutôt « _The Great Paris_ », non ? Et comprenez bien qu'à aucun moment Kagami ne pensa que la langue utilisée était le français et que Paris désignait la capitale de notre beau pays, cocorico ! Pardonnons-lui, il s'agit de Bakagami après tout. Vous vous attendiez vraiment à un éclair de génie de sa part ? Faut pas rêver non plus !

En tous cas, il y avait sûrement erreur sur le lieu... Jamais Aomine ne l'emmènerait dans un endroit aussi classieux ! A moins que la devanture ne soit mensongère. Après tout, on dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. D'un côté, Kagami avait envie de se tromper. D'être déçu. Cela lui ferait une excuse supplémentaire pour rejeter Aomine, mais de l'autre côté... il voulait donner une chance au brun de l'impressionner. Quoi qu'il en soit, il regrettait maintenant son choix vestimentaire. Le rouge se sentait vraiment comme un pouilleux qui va mendier chez de riches propriétaires terriens. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander si Aomine avait VERITABLEMENT les moyens de leur offrir un repas dans cet établissement qui suintait le luxe. A tel point qu'il y avait un portier et même un mec chargé de garer les voitures... ! Le rouge n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Aomine avait vraiment mis le paquet... pour pouvoir lui mettre son paquet... !

Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il entra malgré tout. Aomine lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller s'installer. Or, bien que le portier lui jeta une oeillade dédaigneuse et que Kagami fut tenté de faire demi-tour, les choses s'arrangèrent dès qu'il pénétra dans l'enseigne. Enfin, façon de parler. Un charmant majordome plutôt caricatural avec sa petite moustache fine et bien taillée l'accueillit immédiatement, le prenant en charge en le guidant jusqu'à la table réservée par Aomine. Kagami ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant l'endroit était magnifique. Merveilleux. Grandiose. Tout dans des tons bordeaux et dorés. Il n'y avait là que quelques couples fort bien habillés et les tables étaient peu nombreuses et suffisamment bien espacées les unes des autres pour créer de l'intimité. Le tigre s'empourpra, lorsque le majordome lui tira la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir correctement.

Jamais on ne lui avait fait cela auparavant. Pas même dans l'un des restaurants pourtant très « cotés » où Nash l'avait déjà invité. Le majordome n'était pas asiatique. C'était un occidental à l'accent fort prononcé. Il se tenait très dignement et même son visage ridé était impassible. Un véritable professionnel ! Kagami se sentait tout petit dans l'immensité de cette salle presque vide... et pas du tout à sa place... Tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il attendait, espérant qu'Aomine ne tarde pas trop et surtout que le brun n'allait pas lui poser un lapin ! Il aurait l'air fin sinon...Pourvu que Kuroko et Kise ne se soient pas trompés sur les intentions du policier revanchard...

Heureusement, le roux fut rapidement fixé et rassuré en voyant le brun faire son entrée tonitruante. Aomine ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu d'ordinaire, mais lorsqu'il serra énergiquement la main du majordome – lui écrasant trois phalanges au passage – tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Si solaire et si sombre à la fois, comme une étoile sur le point de s'éteindre parce qu'elle aurait trop brûlé...Kagami était fasciné par son fauve de voisin, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Aomine agissait comme un aimant, si bien qu'une fois qu'on avait posé les yeux sur lui, on ne pouvait plus s'en détourner. Il était tellement... _sexy_ dans cette tenue noire qui flattait à merveille sa silhouette virile, que Kagami eut du mal à déglutir. Etait-ce vraiment un jean qu'il portait ? La matière le moulait comme une seconde peau... semblant taillée sur mesure pour lui ! C'était... hypnotisant. Enfin... peut-être pas hypnotisant au point de se laisser prendre sur la table entre le fromage et l'entrée non plus hein... Mais pas loin, quand même... Kagami se leva, bondissant comme un ressort lorsque le brun arriva à sa hauteur.

Et quand ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser en guise de salut, Kagami recula par réflexe. Oh que non. Non, non, non et non. Pas question de succomber d'entrée de jeu ! Il allait falloir se donner un peu plus de mal que cela ! C'est qu'Aomine avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, mine de rien... Mais le policier n'en prit pas ombrage et le majordome l'installa à son tour, ne leur laissant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de revenir avec les menus. Et wow... même la couverture des menus était en authentique cuir ! L'ouvrant, Kagami constata que tout était écrit dans cette langue mystérieuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Par chance, le menu disposait également d'une traduction au dos de chaque page. L'écriture était calligraphiée en lettres d'or et très soignée. Le majordome leur alluma les chandelles présentes sur leur table et il s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre congé, le temps de les laisser choisir.

Kagami n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était au moins aussi rouge qu'une midinette... Il n'osait même pas regarder Aomine, bien planqué derrière son menu ouvert. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait contenir la moitié des plats ! Ils avaient tous des noms obscurs ! Mais Kagami ne voulait pas passer pour le dernier des bouseux, alors il devait faire bonne figure et prétendre s'y connaître... Aomine emmenait-il souvent des gens ici ? Ou avait-il fait un effort spécial... pour lui... ? Cette pensée le fit rougir encore plus ! Vite, vite, engager la conversation avant de se changer en tomate !

« Ca va, t'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver et à te garer ? »

Ah. Le brun venait de lancer les hostilités. Ouf. La gêne allait sans doute se dissiper un peu. Car peut-être que dans le fond, Aomine faisait aussi semblant que lui...

« N-non... Je suis venu à pied. Enfin... je veux dire, en métro... P-pas en voiture. »

Et merde ! Même sa voix tremblait, tant il était intimidé ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant !

« Ah ok. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Hmm... j'ai pris ma caisse. Enfin celle de mon collègue. »

« Wakamatsu ? »

« Ouais. »

« Attends une seconde... il a bien voulu te prêter sa voiture ? »

« Ouais, enfin, non... C'est pas sa voiture perso, hein. D'habitude, il veut jamais que ce soit moi qui conduise quand on part en patrouille ensemble, mais cette fois, j'ai réussi à lui subtiliser ses clés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ! » Sourit le brun, fier comme un coq. Ou un gamin.

Kagami cligna des yeux suite à cette révélation. « Pas sa voiture privée » ? « Patrouille » ? Mais alors... ! La mâchoire du tigre manqua de dégringoler sur la table lorsqu'il réalisa à quoi la panthère faisait allusion.

« ... T'ES PAS VENU ICI AVEC TA VOITURE DE FONCTION, QUAND MEME ? »

« Bah si, pourquoi ? »

« Hein ? T'es sérieux là ? »

« J'ai même mis le gyrophare sur la route pour éviter les embouteillages et j'ai confié la caisse au voiturier pour qu'il la gare ensuite. »

« _A FUCKING POLICE CAR !? And dat guy didn't find it suspect at all !? You gotta be kidding me..._ »

« Oi... arrête de gueuler. Et de baragouiner en anglais. Tout le monde va nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire après. »

« Comme si ça te gênait ! Tu adores être LE centre d'attention ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que j'adore ça. » Grand sourire prétentieux cette fois. « Mais si on pouvait éviter ce soir, ça m'arrangerait. Déjà qu'on ne passe déjà pas hyper inaperçus à cause des fringues que tu as choisies... »

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais elles étaient très bien ses fringues ! Bon... peut-être un peu trop « _casual_ » pour l'occasion, mais c'était entièrement de la faute d'Aomine ça, encore ! Si cet imbécile l'avait prévenu qu'ils allaient dîner chez le Roi de France, Kagami aurait sans doute fait un effort vestimentaire !

« Tu peux parler, toi ! Il ne te manque plus que les lunettes de soleil et on croirait un _mac_ venu surveiller son cheptel de prostituées, qui bosse juste de l'autre côté de la rue ! »

A cette dernière phrase, le sourire du brun s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il fouilla la poche avant de sa chemise, pour en sortir une paire... de _Ray Ban_ _Aviators_ qu'il posa SANS PRESSION sur son nez. Ah là, il avait la panoplie complète du flic de série des années 80. Ou d'acteur de films porno est-allemand à petit budget de l'après-guerre. Et si Biscuit avait été là en prime, pas de doute, Aomine aurait été prêt à tourner une scène avec des matonnes dans une prison nazie... !

« Tsss... abruti... » Il baissa néanmoins le ton. « Tu le fais exprès, hein ? En attendant, c'est pas moi qui viens de débarquer à bord d'une voiture de FLIC ! »

« Et alors ? Au moins, ils savent qu'en cas de braquage, ils seront bien protégés. »

« … Pitié, ne me dis pas que t'as ramené ton flingue, aussi... »

« Ok, je ne te le dis pas alors. »

« … Je ne parlais pas au sens littéral du terme, crétin ! Erf... encore un truc que j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir... » Se lamenta Kagami, effondré sur sa table.

« Fallait pas en parler, alors ! Mais bon, au cas où tu te poserais la question... »

« Je ne me la pose pas... je ne m'en pose plus avec toi. » Le coupa Kagami, qui avait bien retenu la leçon.

« … J'ai les menottes qui vont avec, aussi. Mais elles sont restées dans la boîte à gants, donc si tu veux les essayer, on va devoir attendre d'être sortis d'ici. »

Non mais comment ce porc pouvait-il penser une seule seconde à ça, à un moment pareil ? Je veux dire, ok, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés en train de dîner dans un donjon SM, _why not_ ? Mais là, non quoi. Juste non.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu as voulu te servir de menottes sur moi ? » Sourit Kagami, de manière très ironique, histoire de lui clouer le bec pour de bon cette fois.

« Pas la peine. » Fit le brun en levant son poignet toujours blessé et sûrement bandé sous sa chemise. « ... Parce que je m'en souviens très bien : je t'ai mis une pétée au basket ahaha ! »

Oh le sale... ! Grrr... le tigre serra les poings sous la table. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait sans doute jeté sur son adversaire pour le faire taire par la force. Mais là... Ok, se faire jeter d'un bar comme un saoulard, passe encore. On va dire que ça va avec l'ambiance qui colle à ce genre de lieux. Sauf qu'ici... ils n'étaient pas n'importe où... Tout le monde se tenait bien. Mangeait avec ses propres couverts dans des assiettes individuelles en porcelaine fine. Mâchait bien sa nourriture pour la savourer avant de l'avaler. Et surtout, parlait à voix basse. Et pas la bouche pleine. En s'essuyant bien avec une petite serviette, ou plutôt, en se tapotant élégamment les lèvres avec. Ouais, voilà le genre d'endroit où ils se trouvaient et il y avait donc certains codes de bonne conduite à respecter. Alors Kagami devait prendre sur lui... On respire, allez, comme dans les cours de yoga dispensés par Alex... C'est ça, oui. On ouvre ses chakras et on laisse l'énergie positive s'insinuer dans le plexus solaire...

« Avez-vous choisi, Messieurs ? » Demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

« Chiéééééé ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! » Sursauta Aomine, main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Kagami hésita à recourir au _facepalm_. Mais au dernier moment, il se ressaisit. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux garde la tête froide pour éviter de passer pour des enfants sauvages élevés parmi les loups...

En tous cas, le majordome les dévisageait d'un air un peu hautain... sûrement peu coutumier du fait que deux individus du sexe mâle viennent dîner ENSEMBLE dans son si prestigieux établissement...

« Hmm... je vais prendre... »

« _Cher ce soir_... _ça c'est sûr..._ » Pensa le policier, en terminant mentalement la phrase de Kagami.

Mais puréeeeee... rien ne lui parlait sur cette fichue carte ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas employer des mots NORMAUX pour désigner leurs plats ? Genre appeler une côte de bœuf « côte de bœuf », par exemple ? Bon bah du coup, plouf plouf, ce sera toi qui commenceuhhhraa... Kagami parcourut le menu avec son index et il l'arrêta au pif sur un plat. « _Terrine forestière aux truffes et son lit de coquilles mousseuses_. »

« Heu... ça ! » Fit Kagami en montrant du doigt sur la carte, comme un gosse.

« Très bien Monsieur, excellent choix. Et vous ? »

« C'est quoi ce truc là... « _caviar_ »... ? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose... »

« Ce sont des œufs d'esturgeon, Monsieur. Un mets rare et divin. »

« Ah ouais, d'accord. Et c'est quoi comme oiseau un esturgeon, au fait ? Ca appartient genre... à la même famille que le dindon et le poulet ? »

« Non Monsieur, c'est un poisson d'eau douce élevé en bassins. Lorsque la femelle arrive à maturité sexuelle vers l'âge de 8 ans, on lui ouvre le ventre pour prendre ses œufs. »

« Waaaaah sans déconner ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Vous lui faites des points de suture pour la soigner après ? »

« Non Monsieur, elle meurt ensuite. »

« O_O VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AVORTEZ DE PAUVRES MAMAN-POISCAILLES INNOCENTES ? ET SANS PERIDURALE NI RIEN ? BANDE D'ASSASSINS ! »

CHOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ola purée... Aomine allait provoquer un scandale s'il continuait ! Vite, Kagami devait faire quelque chose ! Il n'avait peut-être pas le talent de Kuroko pour gérer les enfants turbulents, mais les petits amis tyranniques, ça le connaissait ! Le rouge se rappelait parfaitement la fois où Nash avait piqué une crise et commencé à insulter tous les employés d'un restaurant (et leurs mères...), parce que sa viande était arrivée « saignante » au lieu de « bleue » !

« Excusez-moi, je crois que mon ami ici présent va prendre... _'un mille feuille aux légumes printaniers et son gibier, accompagné de sa dentelle de parmesan...'_ »

... Bon courage pour le dire d'une seule traite sans respirer...

« Ah nan ! » Protesta Aomine. « Qu'est-ce que de la dentelle vient foutre là ? Vous mettez des petites culottes dans vos plats ou quoi ? »

Mais Kagami lui lança un regard aussi noir que l'Enfer et Aomine fut forcé d'accepter. La panthère se tut, boudant simplement en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Merci... » Sourit de façon un peu forcée le tigre, en rendant la carte des menus au majordome.

Ouf ! Ils étaient passés à deux coups de fourchette de l'esclandre... Cependant, Kagami n'était pas au bout de ses peines, puisqu'un autre employé du restaurant s'avança vers leur table aussitôt.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Henri... »

… _J'voudrai bien réussir ma viiiiiiie, être aiméééééééééé_... Ahem pardon... je digresse !

« Je suis sommelier. »

« Nan mais ça va, on n'a besoin de personne pour changer les lattes de notre lit ! » Le renvoya dans ses cordes un Aomine des plus ronchons.

 _'Sommier', 'Sommelier_ ', c'est bon, vous l'avez... ?

Le pauvre type, un gars assez jeune, enfin... de leur âge, disons... se mit à rougir furieusement, avant de s'excuser.

« Ah non, je suis confus, veuillez m'excuser... je m'occupe des boissons de cet établissement et plus précisément des vins. »

« Du pinard ? » Se réveilla un peu Aomine.

« Heu... oui, Monsieur. Je suis diplômé en œnologie. Puis-je vous conseiller ? ».

« ' _Oenologie_ ' ? C'est bien la science des œufs, non ? Mouais... j'vois pas le rapport entre les vin et les œufs, mais bon... et en plus, j'aime pas le picrate ! » S'emporta légèrement le policier patibulaire.

Kagami soupira de désespoir. Avant la fin de la soirée, Aomine se serait métamorphosé en Schtroumpf grognon s'il continuait ainsi... Alors, encore une fois, le tigre prit le relais.

« Merci, mais mon ami et moi, nous ne sommes pas de grands amateurs de vin. Auriez-vous autre chose à nous proposer ? »

« J'allais vous conseiller un excellent Château Latour 1958 à la robe pourpre et moelleuse, excellent pour accompagner les viandes rouges, mais si vous le désirez, nous avons également du champagne de grand cru à disposition. »

Pas convaincu. Le champagne devait rester une boisson de grandes occasions d'après Kagami et là, il n'avait rien de spécial à fêter.

« Et de la bière... ? Vous en auriez ? » Demanda Kagami, tentant sa chance.

« Je regrette Monsieur, nous n'en servons pas au sein de cet établissement. »

Dommage.

« Oh heu... alors... peut-être du _soda_ ? »

« Naturellement, Monsieur. Je vous apporte cela. Et pour votre _ami_ ? »

« Vous auriez de la flotte ? » Marmonna Aomine.

« Bien entendu. Pétillante ou plate ? »

« Bah... normale ! De l'eau des chiottes, quoi ! » S'impatienta le brun, qui ne goûtait que très peu le fait de biter un mot sur deux dans tout ce charabia...

« Nous n'avons que de l'eau minérale des Alpes, Monsieur... » S'excusa un peu le jeune, de façon toute aussi forcée que Kagami précédemment.

« Ca ira très bien ! » S'empressa de répondre Kagami.

« Cool... Et du saké japonais bien de chez nous, vous en avez, ou vous le faites importer des Alpes ça aussi ? »

« Non Monsieur, nous avons bel et bien du saké japonais. Je vous en apporte une bouteille de ce pas. »

« Ouais... merci... » Murmura tout bas Aomine, encore un peu boudeur.

Le jeune homme s'inclina pour les saluer et il partit chercher leur commande. Kagami soupira une seconde fois, mais de soulagement. Décidément, sortir avec Aomine n'était pas de tout repos ! Et le voici qui se retrouvait à prier mentalement pour que la bouffe arrive VITE ! Ainsi, le brun aurait la bouche pleine et il arrêterait peut-être de leur coller une honte monumentale ! (moi je dis, ça se discute, mais bon... laissons-le espérer !) Et puis, une fois le ventre plein, Aomine se dériderait sûrement et l'ambiance serait alors moins tendue... Mais avant même que la conversation n'ait pu reprendre entre eux (ou réellement débuter, cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place...), une serveuse vêtue d'une mini jupe noire, collants, talons aiguilles vernis, petite tablier sur la jupette qui va bien et nœud papillon sur sa chemise, leur apporta un plateau contenant...

… ce qu'ils n'avaient pas commandé.

Kagami craignait déjà le scandale lorsqu'Aomine s'en rendrait compte, heureusement, le flic semblait plus occupé à essayer de reluquer sous la jupe de la demoiselle occidentale. Le pire étant bien entendu qu'il n'était pas franchement discret dans son approche plus que discutable. Il commença donc par faire tomber sa fourchette (la troisième en partant de la gauche, non mais quelle idée aussi de mettre autant de couverts différents destiné au même sur la table ?) et, faisant mine de la ramasser, il se pencha pour se retrouver nez à fesses avec la croupe de la jeune femme. Autant vous dire que ce stratagème ne plu pas DU TOUT au tigre, qui ne se gêna pas pour envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de la panthère !

« Votre entrée va bientôt arriver, en attendant, nous vous proposons de déguster ces délicieux ' _Amuse-gueule_ ' » (in _french_ , dans le texte...) Fit-elle en leur déposant un petit plateau contenant des toasts garnis et de petites verrines aux couleurs improbables, qui semblaient contenir le genre d'aliments liquides qu'on sert aux petits vieux qui n'ont plus de dents...

Pas franchement ragoûtant...

« _Amuse-gueule_ ? Quel drôle de nom... Tu crois qu'un clown va en sortir pour nous faire rigoler ? » Sourit Aomine, visiblement fier de son trait d'humour.

« Tais-toi et mange plutôt... » Le somma Kagami, le regard toujours aussi noir et dangereux.

« Roooh ça va hein ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as plus d'humour ou t'es juste constipé ? Tiens, prends ma part, ça va peut-être te déboucher le trou de balle ! Avec tous ces bons légumes compotés, tu vas faire caca tout debout et ça ira bien mieux après, tu verras ! »

Ah le sale petit _bastard_ ! Kagami se retint de justesse de lui coller un pain. Pain qui se trouvait d'ailleurs sur le plateau, sous forme de petits toasts. Le rouge en attrapa un, sans grande conviction et il mordit dedans. Il y avait une sorte de pâte dessus assez forte en goût, accompagnée d'une confiture de figues et d'une grappe de groseilles entières. Ce n'était pas mauvais... Rassuré par l'expression faciale affichée par Kagami, le brun se saisit à son tour d'une petite tartine, qu'il renifla tout de même avant. Parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent, hein !

« Putain... ça a la même odeur et la même consistance que la pâtée de Biscuit... ça ne m'inspire pas confiance... »

« Si ça se trouve, c'est **vraiment** de la bouffe pour chien... » Se moqua Kagami.

Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine pouvait être chochotte parfois... Pire qu'une meuf ! Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne sortait pas avec des filles... Quoiqu'il était mauvaise langue. Alex ne faisait jamais la fine bouche au restaurant. Il arrivait même qu'elle mange autant que lui, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit et méritait donc d'être souligné !

« P'tain arrête, je vais te gerber dessus si tu continues... » Décréta Aomine, en reposant sa tartine sans même avoir goûté au foie gras qui s'y trouvait.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça me fait exactement le même effet à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour parler... Je me demande si c'est une coïncidence. » Le taquina Kagami, bon joueur.

Mais le brun ne releva pas, parce que son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il se rabattit donc sur une des petites verrine. Concombre, mascarpone, crème de tomates, agrumes et crevettes roses... des ingrédients plutôt « _safe_ » et classiques, donc, loin de la célèbre « _Gerboulade du Père Ducrasse_ ». Cependant, à la grimace que le brun afficha, Kagami en conclut que ce n'était pas à la hauteur du palais difficile de Môssieur l'Emmerdeur...

« Pouah... mais c'est super acide ! Ca a le même goût et la même odeur qu'une fille qui ne se serait pas lavée depuis... »

« ... Ferme-la... je te déconseille de terminer ta phrase et je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment tu es au courant d'une telle horreur... »

Aomine ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, souhaitant certainement préserver son tibia. Il se contenta de reposer la verrine sur le plateau et il s'essuya impoliment la langue sur sa serviette pour faire passer ce mauvais goût. Puis, il se remit à bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il se sentait vraiment comme un gosse injustement puni et mis au coin par sa maîtresse. Dans un tout autre contexte, ce genre d'expériences lui aurait certainement plu, surtout avec Kagami en porte-jartelles et bas dans le rôle de la marâtre sexy et sévère... Mais là... c'était vraiment loin d'être l'éclate !

La situation se décanta néanmoins lorsqu'on leur apporta leurs entrées.

Kagami avait bien choisi la sienne, semblait-il, puisque le brun y alla d'un coup de fourchette plutôt généreux. En revanche, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du rouge, dont le visage se décomposa à la vue des... coquilles... que contenaient son plat...

Des escargots...

Ces animaux (plantes ?) baveux et visqueux, au _sex appeal_ proches d'un type couvert de vomi en boîte de nuit.

« Excusez-moi mais... il doit y avoir une erreur... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais commandé... » Essaya de protester Kagami.

Mais il n'était pas doté du talent du maître en la matière pour se plaindre... et il se fit donc gentiment rabrouer.

« Non, Monsieur. Je suis formelle, c'est bien ce que vous avez demandé. _Bon appétit_ ! » Lança la serveuse, en disparaissant dans la salle.

Kagami attrapa alors une fourchette spéciale et il tripatouilla la bestiole sans grande conviction. Comment était-il sensé manger cela ? Devait-il croquer directement dans la coquille ? Ca avait l'air dur quand même et il n'aurait pas les moyens de se repayer une dent s'il se la cassait... Il devait donc faire montre de prudence. Aomine, de son côté, se régalait, joues pleines.

« Bah alors chu manches paass chon chruc ? »

« Si, si... »

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas juger sans avoir goûté et puis, ce serait encore plus impoli de laisser le plat, puisque c'était Aomine qui payait...

« Bon chaang ch'adoooore la cuijine franchaise ! » Sourit Aomine, qui avait déjà terminé son entrée.

Kagami n'avait donc plus le choix. Il devait goûter. Et le fait qu'on lui ait servi des escargots ne le surprenait plus tellement maintenant. Alors comme ça, ils étaient dans un établissement français, hein ? Ouais, il n'y avait bien que ces maudits fans de Marie-Antoinette pour apprécier des immondices pareils... Tout s'expliquait, mais si les autres plats étaient du même acabit, Kagami risquait d'avoir le ventre bien vide à la fin du repas. Heureusement pour lui, les portions étaient vraiment minuscules. A croire qu'il s'agissait du menu enfant du _Maji._.. Non, quoique... même là-bas, les gosses étaient mieux servis !

« Moi qui avais peur que la cuisine ' _gastro_ ' ne nous file vraiment la gastro AHAHAHA ! » Se marra tout seul Aomine, fier encore une fois de son jeu de mots pourri. Avant de reporter toute son attention sur Kagami, qui ne pouvait pas se défiler, ni s'échapper.

Il était pris au piège. Aomine attendait qu'il mange. Et bien, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait donc... manger.

Extirpant difficilement le gastéropode de son repaire, Kagami l'approcha de sa bouche en tremblant et il l'avala... tout rond. C'était la meilleure stratégie pour le dévorer, surtout que leur pote le sommelier venait de leur déposer les boissons sur la table... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru. Parce qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. La portion était trop grosse et il toussa, recrachant élégamment l'animal carbonisé au beurre d'ail dans son assiette.

Bordel... il avait assez souvent vu le _Roi Lion_ dans son enfance pour savoir comment cela aurait du se finir... Normalement, il aurait du avaler l'insecte d'une traite, puis décréter « _Un peu gluant, mais appétissant !_ » Sauf que là, non, non, non et re-non ! Rien à faire, cette chose (était-ce même de la nourriture ? Des gens payaient vraiment pour ça ?) ne passait pas... « _Vous ne passerez pas_! » Entendait-il plutôt son estomac gueuler, tel Gandalf face au terrible Balrog...

« Oi, ça va ? Prends un peu de saké, mec ! » Lui proposa Aomine, lui tendant sa petite bouteille, pas dégoûté pour un sous par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.

Kagami hocha de la tête, touché par ce geste et il but au goulot une gorgée pour faire passer sa toux. Ce qui le fit tousser encore plus, mauvaise idée. Et Aomine d'en rajouter une couche en riant pour se payer sa tronche ! Car oui, de toute évidence, le repas n'était pas la seule chose qu'Aomine comptait se payer ce soir... Et une tranche du tigre semblait également être à son programme... Chose qu'il ne risquait pas d'obtenir s'il s'évertuait à se comporter ainsi...

« Bah c'est pas grave, goûte plutôt ta terrine ! Elle ne sera sûrement meilleure ! » L'encouragea Aomine en désignant du bout de sa fourchette la plâtrée que contenait son assiette.

Et même si c'était bien présenté, Kagami avait l'impression désagréable que quelqu'un s'était soulagé dans son assiette... Même la couleur paraissait l'indiquer ! Quant à l'odeur... n'en parlons même pas ! Ce qui sent fort est bon en général, mais là... ça ne sentait pas la mer comme les crevettes de tout à l'heure, mais plutôt la viande bien faisandée... Il enfourna donc la portion le plus rapidement possible et ses craintes se confirmèrent instantanément. C'était de la vieille charogne ! Depuis combien de temps ce pauvre animal était-il mort avant qu'on ne lui serve !? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du bœuf ? Du chevreuil ? Du sanglier ? Vu son goût abominable, il était sûrement tombé dans une bouse de vache avant ! A moins que ce ne soit carrément la bouse de vache qu'on lui avait servie... Pourtant Kagami essaya de faire bonne figure en ne laissant rien filtrer de son dégoût profond...

« Et t'apprendra qu'on ne boit jamais du saké à la bouteille. Toujours à la coupelle. Tu déshonores tes ancêtres en faisant ça. Et j'ai failli me prendre un _bukkake_ dans la face, en plus ! Pas que je sois fondamentalement contre ce genre de pratiques, mais pas avec du saké, ok ? Le saké, c'est sacré, on ne gaspille pas ! » Clama Aomine avec passion.

… Ok. Donc, si l'on récapitulait, cela signifiait qu'Aomine avait plus de respect pour une foutue boisson alcoolisée que pour l'être humain. Bien, bien. Bon à savoir.

« Comme ça. » Lui montra t-il en se servant cérémonieusement et en savourant le liquide dans lequel il trempa doucement ses lèvres.

Ce genre de pratiques dépassait complètement Kagami. S'agissait-il d'une dégustation traditionnelle ? Il semblait au roux que les autres types dans les bars étaient bien moins... préoccupés par la coutume, eux ! Mais lorsque le brun lui tendit la coupelle dans laquelle il venait juste de boire, le cœur de Kagami rata un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois. Cela équivalait un baiser indirect, non ? Mais pas question de se défiler... c'était un geste tout simple et pourtant terriblement sensuel aux yeux du tigre qui ne se fit pas prier pour prouver sa valeur à la panthère. L'alcool était fort. Il lui brûlait la gorge, mais au moins, il fit passer le mauvais goût de la terrine. Son regard se verrouilla sur celui de son voisin... et...

Un courant électrique passa entre eux. Le rouge en eut la chair de poule, il sentait tous les pores de sa peau s'ouvrir et ses cheveux se dresser. C'était étrange comme sensation, ce frisson qui le parcourait férocement... Il avait chaud et froid en même temps...

Cependant, le majordome interrompit ce moment privilégié en venant prendre leur prochaine commande.

« Tout se passe bien, Messieurs ? »

Aomine sursauta à nouveau, pris de palpitations. Putain, mais ce vieux était le père caché de Kuroko, ou quoi ?

« Heu ouais... on peut avoir la suite ? Et un truc avec de la viande, si possible... les salades et les légumes c'est bien, mais on n'est pas des gonzesses au régime hein... »

« Mais certainement. Le plat du jour est un lapin à l'ancienne dans sa croûte de moutarde et son écrasé de pommes des terre rissolées. »

Bon, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Et vu l'intitulé du plat, pas de mauvaise surprise possible. Aucun piège. Chaque mot était bien intelligible et inspirait confiance à Kagami. Bonne nouvelle, il allait enfin pouvoir manger et apprécier quelque chose, en dehors de son soda !

« Ok, va pour ça alors. Mais par contre, faut arrêter de se téléporter derrière les gens comme ça, sans faire de bruit. C'est stressant, _Alfred_ ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas, _Alfred_ , Monsieur... Je suis français... »

« Heu bah... heu... _Jean-Michel_ alors... ? » Tenta Aomine. « Je croyais que tous les majordomes s'appelaient _Alfred_ , moi. Comme celui de _Batman_... »

Raté, vu la manière dont le majordome retroussa son le nez avant de tourner les talons. Et pourquoi pas « _François le Français_ », tant qu'on y était ? (Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui s'appellent François, notez-le !)

… Sauf qu'Aomine l'attrapa par l'avant bras juste à temps pour le ramener vers lui. Il l'aurait sans doute bien sifflé pour attirer son attention, mais fort heureusement pour leur réputation déjà bien entamée, le pauvre gars se trouvait encore assez proche d'eux à ce moment-là.

« Un problème, Monsieur ? »

Aomine ne lâcha pas son bras et le força à se baisser à sa hauteur pour lui glisser DISCRETOS à l'oreille...

« Y a du gingembre dans votre plat... ? C'est pour mon ami... »

« Il y est allergique, Monsieur ? Rassurez-vous, il n'y en a pas. »

« Ben justement, si vous pouviez en mettre... genre... la dose, quoi... ça m'arrangerait bien... C'est un super aphrodisiaque, vous savez... » Chuchota le policier, profitant du fait que Kagami s'était levé pour se rendre aux toilettes (et sans doute rendre sa liberté au semblant d'escargot qu'il avait ingurgité...)

« Mais enfin, Monsieur, on ne met pas de gingembre dans du lapin à la moutarde ! Cela ne fait pas partie de la recette ! » Protesta l'homme, outré que l'on dénature ainsi ce grand plat !

Quel sacrilège ! C'est Maïté qui en ferait une syncope si elle entendait ça !

« Nan mais, je sais bien, mais vous pourriez peut-être... en glisser dans la purée, ni vu ni connu ? C'est un super aphrodisiaque et vu le prix que je compte mettre dans ce repas, la cuisine ne doit pas être la seule chose à la hauteur, si vous voyez où j'veux en v'nir... »

… Et en guise d'argument percutant, Aomine glissa un beau billet dans la main de sa pauvre victime. Le tout, agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil appuyé.

« … Hmpff... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Monsieur. Mais je ne vous promets rien... » Répondit le majordome, bien loin de se sentir insulté par ce minable pot de vin.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le client est roi...?

Kagami revint à sa place juste à temps. Juste à temps pour avoir tout raté de la petite conversation qui venait de se tenir. S'il y avait assisté, il se serait probablement re-précipité aux toilettes pour exprimer tout son dégoût envers les méthodes de séduction douteuses d'Aomine...

« Vous êtes fort agréable à regarder ce soir. Vous flattez mes prunelles, mon cher Taiga... » Lui sourit Aomine.

« Ah bon ? Et que me vaut ce soudain compliment ? Je croyais que j'étais habillé comme un clodo ? Faudrait savoir ! »

« Oh ça va, hein ! J'essayais de dire un truc sympa, là ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'on dit : va te faire foutre ! » Se renfrogna immédiatement la panthère éconduite.

« Wow. Quel langage fleuri, ça laisse rêveur. »

« Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, tu voulais que j'te ramène des fleurs ? Tu t'es cru au quinzième siècle ? »

« Non, c'est juste une façon de parler... une expression si tu préfères et... laisse tomber, d'accord ? En tous cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas par toi que j'irai me faire mettre ce soir, si tu continues à me parler comme ça... » Lui rappela plutôt calmement le tigre.

« C'est de ta faute ! La flatterie ne marche pas avec toi, y a que le _sale_ qui te fait de l'effet ! »

« Le sale !? » Répéta Kagami, étonné.

« Ouais... t'aimes ça qu'on te fasse des choses bien saaaales, j'en suis sûr ! Les chocolats et les poney arc en ciel, c'est pour les autres ! Toi, c'est un vrai bonhomme qu'il te faut... Mais ne t'en fais pas, Papa Daiki va bien s'occuper de toi, ma cochonne... » Promit le policier en passant lubriquement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

...

« Oh la vache... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans leurs plats... ou alors c'est leur saké qui est sacrément fort, mais... » Il éclata brusquement de rire. Un rire larmoyant. Aomine était tellement ridicule et beauf... ! Le pire (ou le meilleur ?) étant sans doute qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte... « Soit c'est moi qui entends des trucs débiles, soit c'est toi qui en dis réellement... Et comme je préfère ne pas me prononcer, on va dire que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute... »

Mais avant même que la conversation n'ait eu le temps de dégénérer à nouveau – c'est-à-dire de tourner au pugilat verbal – la serveuse de toute à l'heure revint avec les plats...

Qui sentaient bon et présentaient plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, là n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème se situait plutôt quelque part au niveau de la portion présentée. Elle était tout bonnement minuscule ! Encore plus que celles d'avant, je veux dire... ! Ce dont Aomine ne manqua pas de se plaindre, d'ailleurs...

« Heu Mam'zelle, y a pas comme un souci là ? C'était bien sensé être un lapin chacun non ? »

« Pas du tout Monsieur, c'est un lapin pour deux. » Précisa t-elle gentiment.

« Non mais... y a même pas la moitié d'un lapereau dans l'assiette ! Avouez, c'est le lapin nain de votre gosse que vous venez de zigouiller parce que vous en aviez marre qu'il chie partout, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

« Monsieur, je vous assure que... »

« C'est bon, laisse Aomine. Merci Mademoiselle. » S'empressa de couper court au débat le rouge, qui en avait l'eau à la bouche, tant son ventre était VIDE.

Il avait besoin de manger MAINTENANT, sinon, il risquait de défaillir définitivement !

« P'tain, la prochaine fois, on ira dans un buffet à volonté ! Au moins, on pourra toujours se resservir, si on a encore faim ! »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, au fait ? » Demanda alors Kagami.

Première question qu'il aurait du commencer par poser, en fait. Ce choix de restaurant semblait aux antipodes de l'appétit gargantuesque d'Aomine ! Et du sien...

« Je voulais te faire plaisir... »

« Me faire... plaisir ? »

Ok, là, il était largué. Encore une fois, son voisin le prenait au dépourvu. Le rouge tapa dans son assiette d'un bon coup de fourchette, dans l'optique de se remplir le ventre tandis que son comparse lui répondait.

« Bah... j'sais que tu viens d'arriver au Japon et je m'étais dit que personne ne t'avait encore probablement invité au restaurant... »

« Et bien, c'est vrai mais... je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. »

« Je pensais que c'était une bonne manière de marquer des points avec toi... T'inviter à manger dans un restaurant chicos pour t'en coller plein les mirettes... et pour me rattraper aussi, comme j'ai pas toujours été réglo envers toi... alors, vu que la cuisine française est hyper réputée, c'était le plan parfait ! J'étais persuadé que tu allais forcément apprécier ! Mon plan était virtuellement infaillible... ! Sauf que de toute évidence, j'ai merdé une fois de plus... et j'suis désolé pour ça aussi... Cet endroit c'est... tellement... tellement pas "nous"... »

« Hmm... je vois. » Se contenta de répondre Kagami, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort sur ce coup. Mais il restait tout de même un peu déboussolé par la naïveté de cette réponse.

Car oui, Aomine était foncièrement naïf. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme... Disons plutôt qu'en dépit de son côté « immature et grossier », il était parvenu à garder une certaine pureté d'âme. A moins qu'il ne soit encore en train de le manipuler, dans le but de le faire céder... pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Ce n'était pas totalement impossible, connaissant l'animal. Et en parlant d'animal... ce lapin était anormalement... fort... ? C'était comme si on l'avait noyé dans les épices... La moutarde n'est pas sensée avoir ce goût-là... alalala... si Kagami savait ! S'il savait qu'il était en train de s'envoyer une plâtrée de gingembre équivalente à la taille de sa b...oisson... En tous cas, la réponse d'Aomine eut au moins le mérite d'attendrir un peu Kagami.

« Merci en tous cas, je sais maintenant que ça partait d'une bonne intention, même si rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu... C'est vrai que je ne connais pas encore grand monde ici et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau mec m'invite à dîner. Même aux Etats-Unis, ce n'était déjà pas si courant... » Et pour cause... lorsque votre ex se nomme Nash Gold Jr, rares sont les prétendants qui se risquent à vous courtiser ensuite ! « Mais t'étais pas obligé. On aurait juste pu se faire livrer un truc vite fait chez toi ou chez moi et passer la soirée devant la télé... »

« Bah... techniquement, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le faire, tu sais. » Ajouta malicieusement Aomine, qui léchait sa fourchette avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus. « On pourrait mettre les voiles et se payer un vrai bon repas digne de ce nom et pas un de ces 'amuse-gueule' tout juste bon à boucher une carie ! »

« Tu sais qu'on n'en est plus aux amuse-gueule depuis bien longtemps, hein ? C'était juste au début, ça... » Rit un peu le tigre, de meilleure humeur maintenant.

« Ouais, bah raison de plus pour se tirer d'ici ! J'ose même pas imaginer la taille du dessert qu'ils vont nous proposer ! Ils seraient capable de nous servir le quart du quart d'un quatre quart et de mettre le beurre qui va avec, en supplément à étaler soi-même ! Ou alors de gratter ce qui se trouve sous leurs chaussures et de nous le servir, en faisant passer ça pour du fromage kipu typique de chez eux ! »

« Hmm... crois bien que ça me tue de l'admettre, mais je pense que tu as raison. On ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais pour ce soir. »

Dommage. Ils n'avaient même pas réellement pu discuter du sujet qui les importait... Mais parfois, il vaut mieux savoir battre en retraite, plutôt que de s'acharner. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de solder leurs comptes.

« Mon porte-monnaie te remercie pour cette initiative des plus sensées ! » Sourit Aomine en claquant des doigts pour demander fort impoliment l'addition.

Et lorsque l'esclave... heu... pardon... le majordome revint avec la note... Aomine constata qu'à elle seule, elle était bien plus salé que tous les plats réunis qu'ils avaient à peine touchés...

« QUOI ? 2000 YENS LE COCA (soit 15 euros... et encore, c'était le truc le moins cher de la carte...) !? MAIS ILS ONT VU CA OU SUR QUELLE PLANETE EUX ? ILS SE TOUCHENT OU Y AVAIT DES PAILLETTES D'OR A L'INTERIEUR !? » Eructa le brun sans aucune retenue.

« Je... je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun prix n'était indiqué à côté des plats... On aurait peut-être du les demander avant de commander... »

« En plus, j'suis sûr que c'est pas du lapin qu'ils nous ont servi vu la taille misérable de ses cuisses, mais de la grenouille ! Et à mon avis, celle-la était même encore à l'état de têtard... »

« De la... gr-grenouille ? Quoi, tu veux dire que ça se mange vraiment !? C'est pas une blague !? »

« Mais ouiiiiiiii ! Ces barbares de français adooooooorent en becqueter ! Ca, et les nénuphars qui vont avec ! »

« Oh merde... j'me sens pas bien tout à coup... je crois que j'vais vomir... » Se lamenta Kagami, choqué par cette perspective culinaire peu ragoûtante...

« AH NAN HEIN ! INTERDICTION DE DEGOBILLER ! Que ce soit ici, ou sur les sièges de ma bagnole ! Rien n'à foutre, tu restes la bouche fermée, vu le prix que ça va me coûter, tu gardes tout à l'intérieur ! TOLERANCE ZERO SUR LE GASPILLAGE EN TEMPS DE CRISE ECONIMIQUE ! » Protesta énergiquement le policier pingre.

« Oi ! Tu peux parler toi, t'as encore moins mangé que moi ! »

« Ouais, bah désolé, j'ai le palais sensible ! Moi, j'suis pas habitué à avaler des substances dégueulasses ! »

Ce qui voulait tout dire. (et je suis même sûre que vous avez parfaitement compris à quoi notre cher basané faisait allusion.)

« Parce que moi si, peut-être ? C'est pas moi qui ai reconnu la crevette avariée rien qu'à l'odeur, sûrement suite à une coucherie avec la première venue, dotée d'une hygiène aussi peu existante que celle de ton appartement ! D'ailleurs, j'ai hésité à cramer tes draps, pendant que je faisais le ménage ! La prochaine fois, j'me donnerai pas cette peine et j'appellerai directement une équipe de décontamination désireuse de se lancer dans l'étude des armes bactériologiques ! »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est tellement propre chez moi qu'on pourrait bouffer par terre ! »

« Grâce à qui ? C'est uniquement parce que j'ai nettoyé le dépotoir qui te faisait office de maison ! Avant, c'était tellement _craspek_ que même ton clébard refusait de manger ce qui tombait au sol, tellement il avait peur de choper le virus Ebola et la Malaria EN MEME TEMPS ! »

« Pfff... mauvaise langue... bon okay, t'as un peu raison... Mais juste un peu, hein ! Faut toujours que t'exagères tout, c'est plus fort que toi ! »

« On se demande qui exagère le plus de nous deux... Pour un premier dîner, tu avoueras que tu as mis la barre très haute en choisissant un restaurant gastronomique où l'addition inversement proportionnelle au contenu de ton assiette ! Si ça, c'est pas de l'exagération, alors je ne m'y connais pas ! »

« Tu vois, tu exagères encore! C'est bien c'que j'disais, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, sale _Double-Sourcils !_ »

« Oi ! Comment tu m'as appelé espèce d' _Oompa Loompa_ de mes deux ? Dépêche-toi de payer plutôt, qu'on puisse enfin se barrer d'ici ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon... aucune patience celui-là, j'te jure... » Maugréa le basané, en cherchant dans la poche de sa chemise.

Sans doute pour en sortir directement sa carte bleue, car Kagami ne voyait vraiment pas comment un portefeuille pourrait tenir dedans...

Et là, ce fut le drame.

« Kagami... ahem... comment te dire ça sans que tu ne te fâches... ? ^^' »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Cet imbécile heureux n'avait tout de même pas paumé sa carte bancaire ?

« Accouche... » Soupira le rouge, démotivé.

« Tu vas croire que j'le fais exprès mais... figure-toi que j'ai oublié ma carte bleue chez moi ahaha... c'est ballot, hein ? » S'efforça de rire le brun, le front couvert de sueur.

« Comment ça ? T'as pas fait ça putain !? Même toi tu peux pas être con au point de partir sans vérifier que t'as amené de quoi payer... Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !? »

« Bah nan... hmm... tu peux me dépanner ? Je te rembourserai, bien entendu... »

Ben voyons. Kagami aurait du la voir venir celle-là ! Goujat jusqu'au bout ! Dans le fond, cela ne dérangeait pas tant que cela le tigre, sachant qu'il comptait payer sa part de toute façon. Manquerait plus qu'il soit redevable de quelque chose à cet énergumène ! Mais lorsqu'il vit le montant de l'addition à six chiffres, il manqua de rendre le peu qu'il avait réussi à garder dans son estomac... Lui qui voyait rouge i peine dix secondes, était à présent pâle comme le linge de table...

« Mais... je m'trimballe jamais avec autant d'argent sur moi... »

« Ca ne fait rien, t'as qu'à aller en tirer. J'ai vu un distributeur juste à gauche en arrivant. »

« Non... tu ne comprends pas... J'veux dire, je n'ai pas ce fric. Du tout. Ni sur moi, ni sur mon compte en banque... »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ? T'es pauvre à ce point...? Je crois qu'ils t'exploitent à ta caserne ! Si tu veux, j'peux te filer les coordonnées d'un véritable as du barreau pour défendre ta cause... Tu pourrais revendiquer une augmentation salariale et peut-être même des dommages et intérêts, s'il se débrouille bien ! »

Alors ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de quoi payer la note ? PANIQUE A BORD ! Ils allaient finir pendus hauts et courts à cause de ce tête de gnouf d'Aomine !

« Laferme et aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution...! Comment on va faire pour régler l'addition, si on n'a pas l'argent nécessaire ? On pourrait peut-être leur proposer de faire la plonge ? »

« La plonge ? T'as une idée de combien sont payés les travailleurs clandestins dans ce pays ? On va mettre au moins cent vingt ans à la rembourser ! Hin hin... mauvais plan ! »

« T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Et c'est pas parce que t'es déjà habillé comme un _ma_ c, que je vais accepter d'aller me prostituer pour régler nos dettes ! »

Le policier se tripota le menton un moment, pensif, les yeux fermés pour mieux parvenir à se concentrer. Mais honnêtement, Kagami n'y croyait pas. Il voyait mal quelle solution de derrière les fagots Aomine allait bien pouvoir leur sortir... Il faudrait un plan aussi génial que miraculeux, là ! Genre maintenant tout de suite, de préférence...

« Dépêche-toi... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de se douter de quelque chose ! » Le supplia Kagami, qui avait l'impression que le _staff_ était déjà en train de tourner autour d'eux comme des vautours attirés par l'odeur du sang frais...

« Ayé, j'ai trouvé ! »

« Nan, tu déconnes ? Pour de vrai ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire une fausse joie, hein ? »

« Nan, nan, promis. J'ai un méga plan ! Mais... »

« Mais ? Crache-le morceau, grouille ! Notre hésitation commence à être suspecte ! »

« Hey tu crois quand même pas que j'vais te sauver la mise gratuitement ? »

« Me sauver la... QUOI ? DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE TOUT CECI EST UNIQUEMENT DE TA FAUTE ? »

« Ah ! Comme c'est facile de dire ça maintenant ! Tu aurais du te douter qu'un truc comme ça arriverait ! J'suis vraiment pas fiable comme type, tu le sais très bien pourtant qu'on peut pas m'faire confiance ! Mais t'as quand même choisi de prendre le risque en connaissance de cause, alors n'me retourne pas la faute ! »

OH. PUTAIN. DE. BORDEL. DE. CUL.

Il allait le buter ! Au moins, il irait en taule pour une BONNE raison, cette fois ! Un homicide ça a plus de gueule qu'une fraude financière... Notez que le rouge avait tout de même les moyens de payer sa part. Il pourrait donc fort bien fausser compagnie au bleu en le laissant se dépatouiller tout seul avec son étourderie et un chef-cuisinier énervé, armé d'une trancheuse à jambon... Sauf qu'à aucun moment, cette éventualité ne lui effleura l'esprit...

LA TRISTESSE ABSOLUE.

Mais perdu pour perdu...

« Ok, t'as gagné, je ferai ce que tu voudras... mais dis-moi ton plan ! »

« **TOUT** ce que je voudrai ? »

« Ouais, allez, magne-toi, _for the fuck sake !_ »

« Tu connais le ' _resto-basket_ ', Kagami ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Quel rapport entre le basketball et la nourriture ? C'était genre... les deux trucs à l'opposé du spectre !

« C'est pas le moment de... »

« Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne sais pas... » Le coupa Aomine. « Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'un honnête citoyen dont le métier consiste à sauver des vies... Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce dont il s'agit quand même. En gros, ça consiste à partir sans payer. Il va donc falloir que tu cours très, très vite jusqu'à la voiture, à mon signal. »

Non mais... il était en train de tester le civisme de Kagami là ? Parce que ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« C'est un canular... avoue !? Tu cherchais à savoir si j'étais malhonnête au point d'avoir déjà usé de cette pratique, c'est ça ? Non...? Mais t'es sensé être flic, putain ! Tu as un devoir d'exemplarité ! » S'emporta le roux en constatant qu'Aomine n'était pas du tout en train de se moquer de lui.

« Désolé de te décevoir encore, mais j'suis hyper sérieux mon pote ! A ' _trois'_ , je me casse d'ici, avec ou sans toi et j'te conseille d'en faire autant ! Sauf si tu tiens absolument à rester ici tout seul et te faire dégommer par le _boss_ des lieux... Il pourrait même te forcer à reprendre des _escargots_ pour te torturer, tu sais... »

AH BORDEL NON. TOUT. SAUF. LES. ESCARGOTS. Kagami senti un renvoi essayer de se faire la malle par sa gorge, en entendant ce mot magique. Il réprima un frisson et à contre-coeur, il hôcha docilement de la tête, l'argument du brun ayant fait mouche.

« Ok, c'est bon... J'suis prêt... »

« T'as qu'à imaginer que t'as un troupeau de _chiens-escargots_ carnivores au cul, j'suis sûr que ça te motivera à courir plus vite. »

Des « _escargots-chiens »_ (… ou c'était le contraire?) qui veulent le bouffer ? Attends, ça mange de la viande les escargots, en vrai ? Depuis quand ? Bah peut-être bien... Et Merde, c'était pas le moment de se poser la question ! En tous cas, force était de constater qu'Aomine savait le motiver... à sa façon. Tout personnelle.

« T'es prêt ? J'espère que oui, sinon c'est pour nous sortir de taule que je devrais appeler le fameux avocat que je connais !... »

« … Lance le compte à rebours au lieu de raconter des conneries... »

« 1... »

Kagami serra la nappe.

« 2... »

Aomine commença à se redresser légèrement sur son fauteuil.

« … ET 3 ! BANZAAAAAAAAAAIIIII ! »

Aomine se leva d'un bond, tel un athlète et il fila comme s'il avait une fusée (ou qu'il avait mangé trop épicé) carrée dans le fondement, jusqu'à la sortie ! Kagami fit de même et ils passèrent à toute allure devant les employés fort affairés et à peine décoiffés par l'ouragan humain qui croisa leur route. Ils esquivèrent même le tapis en sautant par dessus comme des cabris ! S'enfuir s'avéra un vrai jeu d'enfant, un peu trop facile même et cette désagréable sensation se confirma, une fois arrivés à la voiture. Aomine s'auto-congratulait une fois de plus pour son éclair de génie foudroyant, insultant presque la candeur et la naïveté de leurs... poursuivants... ? Sauf que Kagami le fit bien vite redescendre sur Terre... Et le retour à la réalité fut pour le moins brutal...

« … Aomine, tu ne m'as pas dit au début du repas que c'était le voiturier qui s'était occupé de garer ta caisse ? »

« Bah si, pourquoi ? »

« Et... est-ce qu'il t'a rendu tes clés... ? »

Kagami craignait la réponse. Qu'il connaissait déjà...

« Bien-sûr, qu'est-ce que tu cr... OH... »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais... ' _oh_ ' comme dans ' _oh merde, la boulette_...' »

« Ahhhh mais c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que j'cauchemarde là, pitié ! » S'arracha t-il les cheveux.

« Nan mais t'inquiète, c'est bon ! Ca va bien se passer, on n'a qu'à rentrer à pied et laisser la bagnole ici ! On viendra la récupérer plus tard, y a pas à s'en faire ! »

« Mais ils ont TES clés, bougre d'âne ! Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ! C'est ta voiture de fonction, en plus ! Ils vont remonter jusqu'à toi et on va te retirer ton badge ! »

« Mais nan, ça craint rien, j'te dis ! Puisque ce n'est pas MA voiture, mais celle de Wakamatshit... C'est lui qui va devoir se charger d'expliquer tout ça, pas moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai pensé à tout ! »

« Quoi ? Tu laisserais ton collègue porter le chapeau à ta place ? Mais t'es vraiment un immonde connard, en fait ! »

« Pffff... tout de suite les grands mots ! En attendant, je nous ai sauvé la mise, t'as l'air de l'oublier un peu vite ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! »

« Espèce de... »

« Oh allez, _Tigerrrrr_... détends-toi... C'est l'escargot de tout à l'heure qui n'est pas passé ? Tu veux que j'aille le décoincer pour toi... ? » Ronronna le fauve noir de sa voix la plus profonde.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'anesthésier le cerveau et les réflexes de Kagami... Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire « HOMICIDE INVOLONTAIRE », le tigre se retrouva entre les griffes de la panthères. Un bras passé autour de la taille de Kagami, Aomine le rapprocha brusquement de lui et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Putain... il avait toujours ce goût intoxiquant de tabac et d'alcool... son souffle était brûlant et... Kagami se sentait perdre pied, prêt à défaillir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet enfoiré s'en sorte comme une fleur ?

Comment faisait-il pour retomber continuellement sur ses pattes ? Il avait un talent indéniable pour se servir des autres, il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela, mais Kagami n'était pas sûr de vouloir à nouveau s'engager dans une relation malsaine avec une personne aussi égoïste... Nash avait déjà assez dévasté son cœur...

Et Aomine s'apprêtait à faire la même chose, alors que le tigre commençait tout juste à penser ses plaies et à se reconstruire... Non... il ne pouvait pas laisser le policier annihiler tous ses efforts, en les balayant d'un simple coup de patte... Mais bordel... comment résister à cet homme si sombre et charismatique... ? … Si jamais vous avez la réponse, merci d'envoyer « QUITTE-LE » par SMS au 80090 (3,53 euros par SMS + surcoût éventuel de votre opérateur.)

« Bon, on va grailler ailleurs ? J'ai encore plus la dalle et il se trouve que j'connais justement un super petit bar pas loin de chez nous. » Ordonna la panthère en se décollant de son tigre encore abasourdi. « Mais tu paieras, cette fois, ok ? J'te rappelle que j'ai rien sur moi à part mes lunettes de soleil, mon paquet de clopes bien entamé et du _Viagra_... »

« Du _Viagra_ , à ton âge ? Alors c'est ça ton secret pour tenir cette cadence infernale d'acteur porno ? » Sembla se réveiller Kagami.

« Hmm... qui a dit que c'était pour moi... ? » Répondit la panthère d'un ton résolument plus... dangereux.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de donner la chair de poule à Kagami... Il détestait lorsque le brun adoptait cet air... froid... et mystérieux. Ca lui rappelait beaucoup trop Nash et ses intonations fermes qui voulaient dire texto « _Ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de me comprendre, je suis bien trop malin pour toi._ » Le rouge se résigna à contrecoeur... Il n'aimait pas rester sans réponse, mais Aomine était si borné qu'insister serait peine perdue. Kagami se contenta donc de soupirer lourdement, avant de prendre la tête de leur insolite expédition... Direction leur bar dont avait parlé Aomine.

Après tout, leur soirée ne pouvait pas se finir plus mal qu'elle n'avait commencé...

…

... N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Hélas, dès qu'il passa la porte du bar, Kagami compris qu'il encore parlé trop vite, parce que...

L'endroit conseillé par Aomine était plutôt... sordide. Les lumières tamisées à l'extrême (voire même inexistantes ?) rendaient impossible toute vision parfaitement nette à plus de trois mètres à la ronde. Le sol collait au semelles (ou l'inverse), quant aux toilettes, (grandes ouvertes...) elles charriaient un délicat relent de bière, de vomi et d'urine mêlés. Pour le coup, cette fois, ils y étaient. Dans le véritable _bouge_... Sans doute le pire établissement de Tokyo... Les normes d'hygiène y étaient bafouées au moins aussi souvent que l'insigne policière du brun... En témoignait cet énorme cafard bouffi qui semblait prendre des cours de spéléologie dans le bol de cacahuètes grasses, qui passait de main en main sur le bar...

Fini le restaurant gastronomique.

Bienvenue au véritable restau qui donne la gastro...

Peu rassuré, Kagami réprima une moue dégoûtée et il se colla au dos d'Aomine, le suivant comme son ombre, pendant que le grand basané leur frayait un passage pour le moins... virilement. En jouant des coudes, il parvint à tracer son chemin jusqu'au bar, qui était pourtant noir de monde et il commanda deux bières pression (sans même prendre la peine de consulter Kagami au préalable), ainsi que des queues de langoustines (ou de crevettes ? Ahhh... l'amour d'Aomine pour les produits de la mer à la fraîcheur douteuse...) accompagnées d'un peu de mayonnaise beaucoup trop liquide. On les lui servit grossièrement avec une maigre portion de frites si huileuses qu'elles gagneraient sans doute la course, si jamais elles décidaient de se lancer du haut d'une piste de _snowboard._.. L'air était enfumé, presque irrespirable et comme dans les films de gangsters, une bande de loubards squattait le billard, affublés de poulettes aussi peu farouches qu'elles étaient peu vêtues. Si c'était dans ce genre d'endroits qu'Aomine "ramassait" ses partenaires féminines, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elles soient aussi vulgaires et irrespectueuses du sommeil de Kagami...

Pourtant... lorsque le brun commença à sucer avec gourmandise l'une des queues de langoustine (sans doute surgelées), les pupilles de Kagami se dilatèrent dans la pénombre. Et pas uniquement pour chercher à capter la lumière... Le spectacle offert par Aomine était vraiment très... inspirant... Si bien que Kagami en oublia l'espace d'un instant où ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, sans doute influencé par l'ambiance moite et sordide qui régnait dans l'établissement, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque salace lorsque flic l'attira sur ses genoux :

« Pour un mec qui n'avale pas, ta technique semble pourtant vachement au point. »

Un peu de mayonnaise à la texture et à la couleur qui lui rappelaient désespérement autre chose, dégoulina le long du menton d'Aomine. Instinctivement, le brun démoniaque se tourna vers Kagami et il lui lança un regard de b(r)aise chargé de promesses. Kagami n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de son propre sexe que les lèvres et la langue d'Aomine flattaient goulument. Et grâce à la prestation hypnotique de son cher voisin, le rouge se surpris presque à apprécier cet endroit pourtant si lugubre.

Nul besoin de parler.

Chacun savait très précisément ce à quoi l'autre pensait à cet instant.

Et ce qu'il désirait.

Mais qu'aucun d'eux ne l'obtiendrait, puisqu'Aomine avait signé le contrat, renonçant par là même expressément à toute activité sexuelle avec le tigre.

Et c'était bien dommage... Même si Kagami n'aurait su dire avec certitude pour lequel des deux ce châtiment était le plus terrible...

Mais soudain, un type émergea de l'épais nuage de fumée engendré par le tabac qui flottait dans l'air (ou un incendie...?) pour quérir un préservatif auprès d'Aomine. Le coeur sur la main et toujours prêt à aider son prochain, le policier commença à fouiller sa poche arrière de _jean_. Ce contre quoi Kagami pesta vivement.

« Hé ! Je croyais que tu n'avais que tes clopes et tes lunettes de soleil ! »

Et son flingue aussi, accessoirement.

Et du _Viagra..._

« C'est vrai, très bonne remarque. » Sourit-il avant d'interrompre ses recherches, dégainant un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide à la place. Il en piqua une pour lui au passage et il extirpa également une capote du fameux paquet. Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait rangé là !? « Bah quoi, me r'garde pas comme ça ! C'était juste au cas où ! » Se justifia maladroitement Aomine, comme s'il avait lu les pensées accusatrices de son compagnon.

 _"Et au cas où quoi, exactement ? Au cas où les championnats du monde de bombes à eau chercheraient des participants des dernière minute... ?"_

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'en reste encore assez pour nous deux, si c'est ça qui t'angoisse... Et puis, j'en ai encore plein chez moi... des tiroirs entiers... C'est pas la pénurie qui guette ! »

Ah le salop ! Alors comme ça, il prévoyait VRAIMENT de le sauter dès le premier soir, OKLM, malgré le contrat qui les unissait ? A croire qu'il ne l'avait pas lu, exactement comme l'avaient supputé Kagami et Kise... Encore une déception de plus à mettre sur le compte du brun, décidément, il n'en ratait pas une... En tous cas, il allait très vite comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur. Cela donnait une nouvelle raison de plus à Kagami de se refuser à lui. Quel porc... heureusement, le roux n'était pas une des filles faciles dont ce Don Juan de pacotille avait l'habitude... Pas question donc qu'il cède à ses avances ! Ca lui ferait les pieds, tiens !

Mais après avoir tendu le petit sachet argenté au gars dans le besoin, Aomine passa à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de Kagami pour le rapprocher à nouveau et bien loin de se décourager, il lui susurra amoureusement :

« On va chez moi ? »

Une bonne chose que Kagami ait changé les draps lors de sa dernière visite. Erf non ! Il ne devait pas raisonner ainsi, puisqu'il n'allait rien se passer entre eux ! Rien du tout.

« Steuplé _Kitty Cat_... juste pour prendre un dernier verre... Promis... » Implora t-il, en lui mordillant habilement le cou pour le faire céder.

Et sans mentir, malgré ce prétexte vieux comme le monde, Kagami était sur le fil, là. Prêt à craquer même devant un prétexte aussi fallacieux. Mais s'il succombait maintenant, alors Aomine n'apprendrait jamais la leçon et tous ses efforts auraient été vains... Il devait donc tenir encore un peu...

« Si tu veux... » Souffla t-il doucement. « Par contre... j'ai assez bu pour ce soir et toi aussi, je crois... »

« 'Tain tu sais vraiment pas t'amuser, toi. Va falloir que j'te décoince à ce niveau-là aussi ? »

« La-laferme ! J'suis pas coincé, ok ?! J'essaie juste de me montrer raisonnable ! Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous le soit ! »

Kagami venait de marquer un point, si bien qu'Aomine n'y trouva rien à redire. Miracle.

« C'est vrai, t'as raison, excuse-moi. » Le brun décida de faire profil bas en sentant que sa proie lui échappait. Il était grand temps de changer de tactique et de dévoiler son atout caché... « Dis, Tai, tu peux aller demander au patron de baisser la clim', j'me sens pas très bien...Y a le lapin qu'on a bouffé taleur qui a envie de retourner dans la forêt avec Bambi, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire... » Fit-il en se tenant bien le ventre pour appuyer ses propos.

Soupirant à nouveau de dégoût, mais n'ayant pas le cœur à lui refuser cette innocente requête, Kagami s'éloigna légèrement pour demander à ce que le patron s'exécute. Et pendant ce temps, Aomine profita de ce que le tigre avait le dos tourné pour décapsuler la petite pilule de _Viagra_ qu'il avait toujours en sa possession et il en versa le contenu dans la choppe de bière de Kagami, avant de remuer doucement pour que la poudre se dissolve bien... Il paraît que les violeurs font ça avec une certaine drogue. Il avait appris ça en entrant dans la police. Comme quoi, ce genre de connaissances était bien utile, parfois.

Suffisait de savoir bien les exploiter...

* * *

Et les effets du "philtre d'amour" ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir du côté de l'innocent tigre, qui ne se douta de rien. Il mit simplement sa grande... « réactivité » sur le compte de l'attraction qu'Aomine exerçait sur lui. De toute façon, le brun n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de l'inciter à faire certaines choses, non ? C'était ainsi que son esprit pragmatique préférait voir les choses. Si malgré ce petit coup de pouce du destin Kagami continuait à l'envoyer dans les cordes, il n'insisterait pas. Mais si par chance, cela suffisait à dérider le tigre, la panthère serait plus que ravie de pouvoir s'accoupler avec lui.

Quand je vous disais qu'il était PRET A TOUT, (ou presque !) je ne plaisantais pas !

#ONLACHERIEN !

En tous cas, Aomine était tout joyeux de constater que le médicament se révélait aussi efficace, aussi rapidement ! C'était bon à savoir pour ses vieux jours, lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus accomplir sa besogne de manière naturelle.

Enfin, s'il vivait jusque là... ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses plans...

Kagami, de son côté, avait chaud. Il était rouge. L'atmosphère était étouffante et elle le devint encore plus lorsqu'Aomine le fit entrer dans son appartement, pour boire ce fameux « dernier verre », dont la panthère lui avait promis qu'il ne s'agirait ni plus ni moins que d'eau fraîche.

L'américain s'installa donc sans se méfier sur le sofa d'Aomine. Pourtant, un détail qui avait son importance aurait du lui sauter aux yeux... Il le remarqua, mais pas de la bonne façon, puisque cela ne lui inspira aucune crainte particulière quant à la suite des événements...

« Tiens... Biscuit n'est pas là ? » S'étonna le rouge.

« Je sais que t'as peur de lui, alors je l'ai enfermé dans la salle de bain pour pas qu'il te saute dessus. »

« T'as vraiment fait ça pour moi ? » S'étonna la rouge, clignant des yeux.

« Ben ouais, faut croire. »

Wow. Quel progrès ! Kagami en était tout émoustillé ! D'habitude, le brun prenait plutôt un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que l'animal était CHEZ LUI et que donc, c'était à Kagami de supporter sa présence sans broncher. Mais pas cette fois, étonnamment. C'était encore une preuve supplémentaire qu'Aomine avait une idée pas très catholique derrière la tête, mais Kagami n'y vit que du feu. Cependant, Aomine mettait un peu trop de temps à son goût à revenir avec leurs boissons. Il faisait vraiment chaud, alors... peut-être que le brun était en train de se changer dans sa chambre avant de les servir...

« T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« Naaan, c'est bon, te stresse pas, reste tranquillement assis où tu es ok ? Je gère ! »

Car Aomine ne tenait pas à ce que sa proie lui échappe en si bon chemin ! Il y était PRESQUE, on sang ! L'érection qui pointait dans le pantalon de Kagami (de couleur claire, quelle idée aussi, ça ne dissimulait rien !) quant ils avaient pénétré dans l'appartement n'avait pas échappé à Aomine, elle ! Et il comptait bien l'exploiter, comme Kagami se faisait exploiter à sa caserne ! Bon ok, peut-être pas exactement de la même façon, mais bref... vous avez saisi l'idée générale !

Tout à coup, les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent et Kagami se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous le coup de la surprise et il espéra que tout allait bien du côté d'Aomine. Peut-être que le flic avait fait sauter les plombs en essayant de se servir de la cuisine... ? (ce qui serait bizarre, puisqu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir le robinet pour leur verser de l'eau, rien de bien compliqué quand même !)

« Oi Aomine ! Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse. Kagami se leva, inquiet.

Mais aussitôt, la lumière se ralluma sur un Aomine au sommet de sa forme, planté dans l'entrée du salon, une « fausse » rose à la bouche, tout de nudité vêtu et surtout...

 ** _Un string rose fuschia en satin._**

Dans la raie des fesses.

Trois fois trop petit et serré pour lui. Comme si on avait fait entrer de force deux noix dans un minuscule sachet de thé...

Et pour cause, puisqu'il s'agissait du fameux string qu'Aomine avait dérobé à Alex...

Il avait même pris soin de dessiner un cœur avec de la chantilly sur ses pectoraux puissants... escomptant sans doute que cela le rendrait irrésistible pour les papilles d'un tigre affamé...

Et Kagami devait certainement être en train d'halluciner, là. Il s'était pris une boule de billard sur la tête en fait et il était tombé inconscient dans le bar. A moins qu'il ne se soit étouffé par inadvertance avec un cafard, ouais, c'était franchement pas possible autrement !

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux paroles d'Aomine, qui ne laissèrent plus le moindre doute quant au pourquoi du comment...

« T'as bien dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voulais, tout à l'heure, non ? Et ben, c'est l'occasion de le prouver, mon p'tit chat... _'Cause roses are red... Violets are blue_... et... tu vas te prendre ma grosse (é)pine dans le cul... »

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE ! (comment ça, vous l'aviez deviné toutes seules ?)**

 **Voilà. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. (tout a déjà été dit de ce point de vue là en début de chapitre !)**

 **Je vous laisse seules juges, même si je m'attends à des commentaires négatifs en particulier sur ce qu'Ao a "administré" à Kagami, à l'insu de son plein gré. Je vous rappelle cependant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une drogue, ni de quelque chose de dangereux et cela n'altèrera en rien la conscience de Kagami, qui est parfaitement apte à refuser et à prendre ses décisions seul, malgré ce vilain tour ;) !**

 **(et pour ma reprise, je compte sur vous pour recevoir UNE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNE DE REVIEWS - ou de lettres de menaces !)**


	12. The Animal I've Become

**Salut les filles !**

 **Fiiiou ça va cette fois, j'ai pas trop de retard en ce qui concerne mon actualisation "mensuelle". Pourtant, ce chapitre m'a donné biiiiien du fil à retordre, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Une horreur ! Même si j'ai aimé l'écrire, j'ai du le reprendre complètement plusieurs fois (vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant, je pense...) et si je suis à peu près satisfaite du résultat, j'espère franchement qu'il sera à la hauteur et que je suis parvenue à bien retranscrire les émotions des personnages, tout en respectant leurs caractères !**

 **Car j'ai bien remarqué que certaines d'entre vous étaient déçues par le précédent...**

 **J'espère donc pouvoir faire amende honorable avec celui-ci ! ^^**

 **Au programme donc... bah... pas de spoil cette fois, vous le découvrirez bien pendant votre lecture ! :D**

 **Bref, je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier et en particulier, Lawiki, Péri et surtouuuut Kuro-Hagi qui subit littéralement mes doutes et mes hésitations quant à cette histoire...**

 **Comme d'habitude, on ne fait pas gaffe aux oublis et autres fautes que je corrigerai petit à petit ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Kagami face à ce spectacle surréaliste, fut de se demander s'il n'avait pas bu trop d'alcool.

Or, à son actif, il n'avait qu'une coupelle de saké et une bière. C'était bien trop peu pour lui causer de telles hallucinations !

Et pourtant, il était pourtant bel et bien là.

Ce _ganguro_ de malheur...

Son voisin.

Aomine.

Nu, avec seulement une ficelle rose dans la raie des fesses. Appartenant à Alex, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Kagami était formel quant à l'identification du sous-vêtement (officiellement porté disparu), qu'il avait été contraint de laver à la main lui-même parce que « _tu comprends, c'est du satin, c'est délicat comme matière !_ » … Ce qu'en revanche Alex ne lui avait pas expliqué, c'est POURQUOI c'était à **LUI** de laver à la main **SON** _string_ à **ELLE**... ! Cette expérience aurait sans doute été un traumatisme de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qu'il devait déjà à Alex, mais, va savoir pour quelle raison, celui-là, il l'ajouterait plutôt à la liste qu'il tenait sur son insupportable voisin... Voisin qui portait présentement le fameux string incriminé... et de la chantilly dégoulinant sur son torse. Quant à ses paroles... ok, c'était probablement le **PIRE** dans toute cette situation...

Aomine se prenait pour un dieu de la séduction, mais avait-il seulement idée d'à quel point il était pathétique ? Et pas « pathétique » dans le sens « _qui inspire un sentiment de tristesse_ », mais plutôt dans le sens « _ridicule_ ». Il paraît d'ailleurs que ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort. Or, le ridicule ne tue pas. Aomine allait donc ressortir plus fort de cette expérience. CQFD. Et il en était de même pour Kagami, qui, de son côté, ne comptait surtout pas mourir non plus... Mourir de rire, bien-sûr, cela allait sans dire !

Il savait son voisin particulièrement excentrique, mais là, le comportement sans gêne du flic dépassait l'entendement ! Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il foutait en l'air toutes ses chances de conclure, avec une pareille attitude ? Kagami avait du mal à croire qu'une telle donnée puisse échapper au brun. Je veux dire, ok, Aomine avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises maintenant qu'il était un beauf' patenté, mais de par sa nature de policier, il avait paradoxalement fait montre d'une grande perspicacité plusieurs fois aussi. Alors pourquoi un contraste aussi fort dans son attitude ?

Et dire que ce type qui se déhanchait dans ce _string_ féminin bien trop petit pour lui, était celui qui avait sauvé Kise d'une mort lente et certaine... Cela semblait improbable à croire en l'état... A croire que l'animal avait une double personnalité... Malgré sa méfiance et un peu de dégoût pourtant, le regard de Kaga se figea, attiré comme un aimant vers l'entrejambe de la panthère. Oh, n'allez surtout pas vous imaginer que le tigre était en train de mater Aomine ! Bon ok, ok, si, peut-être _légèrement_... (et on le comprend, pas vrai ?) mais pas plus que ça, n'allez pas vous méprendre quant à son vœu d'abstinence, toujours d'actualité !

Aomine avança vers lui en se dandinant, puis, une fois face au tigre, il vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de Kagami, parvenant même à le clouer au canapé d'une simple pression. La panthère en profita pour le surplomber, tel le prédateur qui contemple sa proie une dernière fois avant la mise à mort.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Kagami avait bien du mal à rester concentré et à regarder Aomine dans les yeux... Ce que le policier interpréta immédiatement comme un signe d'intérêt à son égard. Et si intérêt il y avait, il était forcément d'ordre sexuel, d'après le brun outrageux. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que du désir qu'il lisait dans les pupilles écarlates rivées sur son gros (petit) paquet cadeau, pas de doute. Cadeau qui ne demandait par ailleurs qu'à être déballé...

« Aomine... ce _string_ c'est... »

« ... Incroyablement _sexy_ sur moi... t'as pas besoin de le dire, j'le sais déjà... » Le coupa t-il en posant autoritairement son index sur les lèvres de Kagami.

Sa voix était rauque, et le policier avait susurré à seulement quelques centimètres de l'oreille du pompier. Oreille avec laquelle sa langue humide vint flirter pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Cela arracha un frisson au tigre, qui ne parvint pas à le réprimer. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Aomine s'installa, au OKLM, sur les genoux d'un Kagami réceptif, qu'il croyait déjà tout acquis à sa cause. Il faut dire que la panthère se kiffait et il était donc inconcevable pour elle qu'on puisse résister à ses avances. Non, « kiffer » était même trop faible, en vérité, Aomine vouait un culte à son propre corps et Kagami devrait donc se sentir honoré qu'il lui permette de le toucher. Oui, vraiment, Aomine Daiki ne doutait de rien et surtout pas de lui-même, ni de sa stratégie pourtant douteuse.

Il misait en effet tout sur son physique ensorceleur (à défaut de sa personnalité, beaucoup moins charmante, elle...), mais malgré leur proximité moite, conjuguée aux effets dévastateurs (ou prometteurs...?) du _viagra_ qui avait rempli son office au niveau de l'entrejambe de Kagami, la panthère en fit trop, une fois de plus. Et même la chaleur étouffante de la canicule, ainsi que le fait que le brun ait savamment coupé la climatisation de son appartement pour rendre l'atmosphère... plus chaude (dans tous les sens du terme...) ne lui furent d'aucun secours dans son entreprise de se retrouver tounu avec Kagami. Car comme à sa regrettable habitude, Aomine gâcha ce moment qui aurait pu être parfait. Il attrapa la tête du tigre et l'enfonça contre son torse, (un peu à la manière des _stripteaseuses_ qui font ça à leurs clients les plus téméraires...) la plongeant ainsi dans la chantilly fondue qui maculait toujours ses pectoraux avec beaucoup moins d'allure que tout à l'heure, néanmoins... (elle avait pas mal fondu à cause de la canicule qui régnait dans l'appartement...)

Ce geste sonna comme un électrochoc pour Kagami.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et Kagami décréta que ce petit numéro de _chippendale_ au rabais avait déjà assez DURé. Or, est-il nécessaire de rappeler que le tigre était loin de posséder une patience et une endurance aussi aiguisées au _bullshit_ que le commun de la plupart des mortels ? Il repoussa donc son agresseur sans ménagement pour mettre une distance salvatrice entre eux. Salvatrice pour ses nerfs. Et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, englué de la sorte (ou plutôt étouffé...) contre le buste solide de son homologue. Non mais _really_... ? Aomine essayait-il encore de le séduire ou avait-il abandonné cette idée, passant directement à la phase 2 de son plan, qui consistait à le tuer par privation d'oxygène ? Parce qu'on était en droit de se poser la question, là.

Légitimement.

Sourcils froncés, de la chantilly étalée sur son visage comme s'il s'agissait d'une barbe de Père Noël artisanale, Kagami s'apprêtait à houspiller le malandrin responsable de cette mascarade. Mais cette satisfaction, Aomine la lui vola en éclatant de rire le premier, avant même que le tigre n'ait eu le temps de rugir contre lui.

« Ahahaha ! Excellent ! On dirait que tu t'es pris un _bukkake_ dans la tronche ! »

Le tout, ponctué du ton moqueur de circonstance et en agitant l'index vers lui, de manière à la fois accusatrice ET inquisitrice.

« Et à qui la faute ? Tu trouves ça drôle, enfoiré !? » Cracha Kagami, peu ravi de ce masque de beauté raffermissant improvisé.

« Bah ouais. J'vais quand même pas pleurer, tronche de spermato ! » Le railla à son tour le brun.

Il fallait toujours que Kagami joue les rabats-joie ! A croire que c'était plus fort que lui... franchement, il serait temps qu'il se décoince et bien entendu, le fait que le tigre puisse être insensible à l'humour DESOPILANT d'Aomine (et à ses charmes...), était absolument inconcevable pour ce dernier...

En réalité, Kagami devrait plutôt penser à remercier Aomine, parce que suite à son intervention, le charme s'était rompu. Et ce n'était pas son entrejambe (qui le titillait toujours...) qui suffirait à refaire plonger Kagami. Le tigre poussa donc le brun, l'éjectant sur le sol et Aomine s'écrasa donc, se retrouvant rapidement les quatre fers en l'air, tandis que Kagami se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour nettoyer les dégâts et Aomine resta la tête en bas à le fixer à l'envers, toujours étalé comme une flaque.

Maudit Tigrou !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui échappe ? Mais bon. Ce petit jeu de chat et de souris, où les deux partis refusent d'être la souris, était plutôt amusant en fin de compte. Amusant, mais frustrant aussi. Et Aomine commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans le _string_ qu'il avait subtilisé. Enfin, encore plus à l'étroit qu'avant quoi. Son entrecuisse criait son besoin de relâchement. De soulagement. Deux choses que seul Kagami pouvait lui offrir. Pas question d'aller dormir sur la béquille ce soir ! A ce sujet, le tigre ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ?

Il était encore plus enflé que lui... et inévitablement, Aomine se mit à loucher sur la bosse qui pulsait dans le pantalon de Kagami. Bosse des plus appétissantes, si vous vouliez son avis... à tel point qu'inconsciemment, Aomine recueillit un peu de chantilly liquéfiée (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait...) sur son torse et il se suçota l'index assez bruyamment. Allez savoir pourquoi... avoir un truc dans la bouche avait toujours pour effet de le tranquilliser. Et l'aidait à se concentrer aussi...

Kagami...

Jamais personne ne lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues comme lui. Le tigre était vraiment spécial, il n'était pas comme les autres et cela le rendait d'autant plus fascinant. Il semblait immunisé ou doté d'un bouclier sur lequel toutes les attaques du fauve sombre glissaient. Ouais, Kagami était imperméable à ses tactiques libidineuses, même les plus élaborées, celles qui suffisaient d'ordinaire à lui assurer une bonne _baise_ nocturne dans les bras de la première venue... Pourtant, il plaisait à Kagami, il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Il l'avait senti plusieurs fois... et l'idée même de se remettre en question ne fit que l'effleurer un court instant. Jamais on ne lui avait résisté comme ça ! Et ça l'excitait encore plus. Il savait déjà que Kagami ne serait pas qu'un coup d'un soir, vu son potentiel. Aomine envisageait même de lui proposer de devenir « son copain de zizi » attitré. Ou son _sexfriend_ , si vous préférez le terme anglophone. Et ce, sans même avoir testé au préalable ses performances au lit. C'était un grand honneur ! Une marque de reconnaissance même, venant d'Aomine !

Mais de ça aussi, Kagami semblait s'en tamponner le coquillard... Il ne se sentait même pas flatté...

Ce qui ne laissait donc plus beaucoup d'alternatives au policier...

Et Aomine détestait ne pas avoir le pouvoir, au moins autant que l'interdiction du port d'arme au Japon...

Être dans la position du passif ne le dérangeait pas d'un point de vue purement physique. En effet, le flic était réputé pour sa flemme légendaire, alors laisser les rênes au lit ne l'avait jamais dérangé. En revanche, ne pas avoir l'ascendant psychologique, pour qu'Aomine qui voyait invariablement chaque rapport de force comme une quête pour la dominance, c'était tout autre chose... Il s'était juré qu'on ne lui imposerait plus jamais rien... Il était son seul maître depuis qu'il avait brisé ses chaînes et gagné sa liberté. Ce n'était donc pas pour se soumettre aux caprices d'un voisin coincé du cul... Mais... Kagami en valait la chandelle, pas vrai ? Il avait fait des efforts en mettant de l'eau dans son vin durant leur dîner, comme le lui avait conseillé Kise.

… Ouais, non, en fait...

Pas du tout.

Il était resté égal à lui-même, en vérité, se comportant comme un gamin mal éduqué et mettant Kagami dans l'embarras sans doute plusieurs fois. Aomine se moquait des conventions et des conséquences, parce que toutes ces barrières sociétales lui étaient étrangères. Il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès, même si la perspective de foutre le système en l'air était étrangement satisfaisante et grisante. Il était resté dans une cage hors du temps et hors de la réalité pendant trop longtemps, ce qui avait eu pour résultat un rejet massif des contraintes et des codes. De toute façon, à quoi bon s'embarrasser de la bienséance ? Celle qui vous étouffe et vous entrave ? Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et comptait donc profiter pleinement de chaque minute, de chaque seconde, jusqu'à son ultime souffle...

… mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison pour imposer son caractère exécrable et ses choix personnels à Kagami. Kagami, la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné un tant soit peu d'attention jusqu'ici, en dehors de Kise. Et par « attention », j'entends une forme d'intérêt gratuite, totalement désintéressée, contrairement à toutes ces nanas qui se jetaient sur son chibre pour un peu de plaisir éphémère échangé... et l'oubliaient ensuite. Ou inversement, s'accrochaient comme des sangsues avides, dont il était impossible de se débarrasser ensuite. Non, Kagami était différent.

C'était une personne équilibrée et saine, qui ne demandait sans doute rien de mieux qu'apporter un peu de stabilité dans sa vie désaxée... Et même si Aomine refusait de l'admettre, cette lucidité le renvoyait à la période la plus heureuse de son passé... Celle qu'il avait vécue en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie, celui qui l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre autour de lui. Or, il était évident que Kagami souhaitait prendre le relais... et c'était peut-être ce qui effrayait réellement Aomine et le poussait à se conduire comme le dernier des connards sans cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher.

Il avait fourni beaucoup trop d'efforts pour arriver jusqu'ici. Non seulement cela irait à l'encontre même de ses plans funestes mais en plus, cette folie serait toute aussi nocive pour Kagami. Le tigre n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela... Et c'était finalement assez paradoxal... D'un côté Aomine avait envie de laisser Kagami essayer de le sauver et de l'autre, une part de lui luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce bonheur inattendu qui lui tendait la main. Sans doute parce qu'il savait, au fond, que Kagami avait le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance en bouleversant ses noirs desseins... Et comme je le disais plus tôt, Aomine refusait de laisser le moindre élément extérieur influencer ou décider de la façon dont il menait sa barque... Et à plus forte raison lorsque cet élément échappait totalement à son contrôle, menaçant de redistribuer les cartes...

De son côté, Kagami termina de s'essuyer et de se rafraîchir.

Bon sang... ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin...

Aussi chiant et irritant que soit Aomine, il avait vraiment failli parvenir à ses fins, cette fois. Un peu plus et le tigre aurait sûrement craqué. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle ou frigide pour repousser Aomine qui avait beau être ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire insupportable et imbu de lui-même, mais demeurait pourtant un très bel homme. Même engoncé dans ce _string_ aussi minimaliste que grotesque. Et son attitude un peu enfantine par moment le rendait incroyablement _sexy_... D'habitude, Kagami aurait plutôt tendance à fuir ce genre de personnalités négatives et accaparantes, mais... il ne pouvait pas se leurrer... Aomine appartenait au même type d'hommes qui attirait Kagami avant... Et pour éviter de retomber dans ses vieux travers, Kagami devait se montrer fort. Il en allait de sa santé mentale et de sa reconstruction.

Or, s'il cédait à Aomine maintenant, sa venue ici aurait été inutile. Autant rester avec Nash, finalement. Passer d'une prison mentale à une autre n'enchantait pas Kagami, sans savoir qu'en vérité, lui et Aomine avaient cela en commun : cette soif de liberté et de libération surtout. Libération qu'ils avaient tous les deux gagnée à la force de leur tempérament et qui menaçait pourtant de leur être retirée s'ils baissaient leur garde. Jamais rien n'est acquis en ce monde, chaque jour est un combat pour conserver ce qui nous revient de droit.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc une menace l'un pour l'autre.

Et ils le sentaient bien, ce qui expliquait sûrement leur réserve et leur agressivité mutuelle.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils se repoussaient avec tant de véhémence, essayant de contrer l'irrésistible attirance qui cherchait à les avaler. Céder à l'autre, ce serait céder sur ses principes. Montrer ses faiblesses. Accepter que quelqu'un décide à nouveau à leur place. Or, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable, après tous les combats qu'ils avaient livrés pour obtenir les clés de leur vie. Et chaque cicatrice qui striait leur cœur était là pour leur rappeler le prix du moindre faux pas. Chaque fauve venait tout juste de se relever d'une période de K.O. et de chaos à la fois, il fallait donc se montrer fort et solide pour ne pas laisser son existence sombrer, prendre l'eau à nouveau...

C'est ainsi que Kagami décida de revenir dans la course. Agir, pour ne plus subir.

« Tu devrais pourtant... »

« Quoi ? »

« Pleurer. Parce que vu comment ce bout de tissu te comprime les testicules, je crains que le sang ne puisse plus circuler correctement... Ce qui veut dire qu'on va être obligés de t'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital pour te faire amputer... c'est un coup à devenir stérile, ça. Et quand ça arrivera, **LA** tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, _aho_ , parce qu'il sera trop tard ! »

« Naaaaaaan c'est bon, relax... Suffit juste de te regarder pour bander comme un taureau... et si j'y arrive encore, c'est que je ne dois pas être si à l'étroit que ça. » Répondit mollement Aomine, mais non sans un sourire en coin.

« Tu prends des risques inutiles là, crois-moi... Ca pourrait même aggraver ton cas. » Lança Kagami, en repliant la serviette

Ahahahah... et puis quoi encore... ? Attends là... ? Il était sérieux... ? Aomine eut du mal à avaler sa salive, rien qu'à l'idée que ce soit vrai... mais Kagami lui faisait certainement une blague de mauvais goût, non ? Raaaaah impossible à savoir avec certitude ! Et le doute qui s'insinua en lui fit qu'Aomine n'en menait pas large...

« … Surtout si tu as porté ce _string_ si serré pendant toute la soirée... »

Hmm... Kagami le testait, pas vrai ? C'était une manière indirecte d'essayer de savoir si le brun s'était changé après leur arrivée à l'appartement et Aomine décida qu'il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il lui en donna donc pour son argent, puisque la bataille des mots venait de reprendre entre eux.

« Effectivement, je l'avais déjà sur moi au restaurant, juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas la patience de rentrer avant de me sauter dessus... Je préfère parer à toutes éventualités et me tenir prêt au cas où... car on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve... » Le provoqua le flic.

Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Kagami restait impassible.

« Ah. Je me disais aussi... Tu sais qu'un tissu trop mince à cet endroit n'est pas du tout d'hygiénique ? Et peut provoquer de graves crises hémorroïdaires ? Or, si j'en juge la façon que tu as eu de remuer et de te frotter sur ton siège, pendant tout le repas, j'en conclus qu'il est déjà trop tard pour toi... » Asséna le tigre.

« Tsss... c'toi qui vas avoir des hémorroïdes, quand je me serai occupé de ton cul, Bakagami ! » Le railla Aomine, vexé.

« Je ne crois pas que tu seras en mesure de me faire quoi que ce soit, hélas. Car si ce n'est pas ta circulation sanguine entravée qui a raison de ta virilité, je pense qu'Alex s'en chargera personnellement, quand elle apprendra que tu lui as volé son _string_ favori ! Et que tu l'as ENFILE, par dessus le marché ! Et que tu lui as sans doute élargi... »

« Alex, c'est la meuf blonde trop bonne qui vit chez toi ? Hmm... y a pas que son _string_ que j'ai envie de lui élargir, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire... »

Cette fois, ce fut le rouge qui piqua un fard. De gêne ou de colère, bien que ce soit plutôt un _mix_ pas si subtil de ces deux émotions réunies...

« _Shut up, you pig ! You make me sick !_ » S'écria Kagami, toujours posté dans la cuisine ouverte, le tout dans un parfait anglais, qui devait sans doute lui conférer des airs de _Gordon Ramsay_ , vu sa position géographique actuelle.

Et de bien ponctuer sa phrase par un magnifique lancer de serviette dans la face d'Aomine. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un torchon, difficile à dire pour le brun qui ne voyait strictement aucune différence entre les deux. Paraît qu'on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, d'ailleurs. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Aomine s'en moquait bien. Parce qu'il avait très envie de se mélanger, de son côté... et avec Kagami, justement...

« Owww ! Sois pas jaloux, j'ai **LARGEMENT** de quoi vous satisfaire toi et ta copine... »

« A ta place, je parlerai au passé, parce que bientôt tu ne pourras plus satisfaire personne, si t'évertues à porter ce _string_ trop petit ! »

« Oh... mais c'est que tu t'inquiètes **VRAIMENT** pour ma queue, alors. Comme c'est mignon ! Viens ici pour qu'elle te fasse un câlin de remerciement baveux... »

« … Tu es au courant que je me trouve toujours dans ta cuisine, hein ? Juste à côté des couteaux tranchants ? Que j'ai justement aiguisés en venant faire le ménage chez toi la dernièrement ? Et qu'il me suffit donc de tendre le bras, alors arrête les provocations ou je pourrai me charger moi-même d'abréger les souffrances de ton pénis, en le découpant en morceaux... » Le prévient Kagami d'une voix anormalement calme, tout en ouvrant un tiroir pour mieux illustrer son propos.

« Errrr... merci, mais non merci... Ce ne sera pas la peine puisque je suis déjà circoncis, figure-toi... Mais tu veux p'têtre que j'te montre pour t'en assurer ? » Sourit à nouveau l'exhibitionniste de service, pas du tout impressionné.

Info ou intox ?

En tous cas, comme pour prouver le sérieux tout relatif de sa démarche, Aomine glissa trois doigt sous l'élastique du _string_ , comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'enlever. Cette situation l'amusait. Un peu trop, pour être franc. Finalement, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise maintenant que la joute verbale s'était rétablie entre eux. Mais cette bonne vieille habitude rassurante fut de courte durée... Et ce ne fut ni un couteau, ni un torchon qui vola en sa direction cette fois mais... bel et bien un _**TIROIR ENTIER CONTENANT LA TOTALITE DES COUVERTS METALLIQUES**_ du _ganguro_. Non seulement ça pesait une tonne, mais il y avait également du coupant, du tranchant et du piquant aussi. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas se le prendre sur le coin de la tronche... Bien conscient des risques qui le menaçaient, Aomine eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver l'O.V.N.I., qui vint s'écraser contre son canapé en éparpillant tout son contenu entre et sur les coussins.

Wow... heureusement qu'il avait eu le bon réflexe... sinon, ni lui, ni sa kikoute d'amour ne seraient encore de ce monde pour pouvoir en parler... Kagami était vraiment de ces _tsunderes_ violentes dont Aomine pensait qu'elles n'existaient que dans les _manga_...

Se redressant péniblement en s'agrippant à la table basse, seuls les yeux d'Aomine et le haut de sa tête dépassaient timidement. Il avait failli se faire scalper vivant, ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin, il avait d'ailleurs senti un couteau le frôler... Et pas un couteau à beurre, hein... Décidément, Kagami ne plaisantait pas, mais cela faisait partie de son charme... en quelque sorte... ? Il savait se faire respecter, ou du moins, essayer. Il lui tenait tête et Aomine adorait cela ! Oui, oui, même que la vaisselle se sentait pousser des ailes et traversait l'appartement ! Tant et si bien qu'Aomine ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une dernière pique bien sentie.

A ses risques et périls.

Mais de toute façon, c'était parfaitement calculé de la part d'Aomine. En effet, Kagami venait de lui envoyer sa dernière grenade (qui n'avait même pas explosé...), il n'avait donc plus de munition sous la main, alors on pouvait largement en conclure que le brun était définitivement à l'abri de toute nouvelle riposte...

… A moins que Kagami ne pense à utiliser les assiettes qui se trouvaient dans le placard juste au dessus de sa tête. Ou le plat en terre cuite, juste dans le four...

Naaaaan... jamais il n'aurait la présence d'esprit d'y songer, allons... !

« Pfff... pas étonnant que je t'ai battu au basket, tu vises comme un aveugle ! »

Alors là. Le rouge vit définitivement... rouge. Aomine crut même distinguer un peu de fumée s'échappant des naseaux de Kagami, qui ressemblait à un rhinocéros prêt à charger ! Bon sang... qu'est-ce que ça l'excitait lorsque l'américain se mettait dans un tel état... C'était encore plus inspirant que de le voir avec une grosse trique artificielle et Aomine ne demandait rien de mieux que se faire piétiner. Il en redemanderait presque... Quelque chose clochait vraiment chez lui – rien de neuf à l'horizon ! - mais il trouvait la fougue de Kagami « _mignonne_ », voire même « _adorable_ ». Alors si d'aventure Kagami décidait de lui broyer les os, Aomine serait plus que ravi d'accéder à sa requête, si ça pouvait faire plaisir au roux !

Mais au lieu de cette issue sado-masochiste (qui aurait arrangé tout le monde...), le roux opta pour une toute autre alternative. Il s'avança calmement – et désarmé – vers son homologue, lui tendant même la main pour l'aider à se relever. Méfiant, Aomine considéra cette main tendue avec circonspection (en réalité, il même était à deux doigts de se mettre à la renifler comme un chien pour s'assurer qu'elle ne présentait pas le moindre danger.), mais bien vite, il réalisa tristement qu'elle ne cachait aucun piège. Dommage, c'était presque trop facile et donc, décevant...

« Lève-toi, debout. Va te changer et prends ton ballon de basket. On va régler ça entre hommes sur le terrain. »

Il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension accumulée avant de commettre un meurtre. Aomine savait toujours le pousser à bout mieux que personne, il possédait un véritable donc en matière d'emmerdement...

« Q-quoi ? Oi... tu sais quelle heure il est, mec !? »

« Presque quatre heures du matin et alors ? Au moins, on est sûrs que le terrain sera libre ! »

« Hey, mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de jouer ? Enfin si, j'en ai très envie, mais _pas_ au basket, putain de merde ! C'est un autre genre de jeu qui m'intéresse et... AÏEUUUUUUUUUHHHH NAN MAIS CA VAAAAAAAA PAAAAAS ?! » Cria le brun, dont l'oreille venait d'être saisie (et tirée) avec violence par le tigre.

« Amène-toi et joue ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'occupe de circoncire ton oreille à la place ? C'est toi qui vois... »

« Grrr... ok... j'arrive... t'as gagné cette manche, mais tu fais chier, Bakagami ! J'aurai vraiment du t'attacher avec les menottes que je cache sous les coussins du canapé, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion... »

…

 _FUCK_ ! C'était comme la trappe de secours de l'ascenseur, la dernière fois ! Non mais combien de cachettes de ce genre le brun avait-il à sa disposition ? Un véritable écureuil qui sèmes ses _glands_ dans plusieurs réserves pour mieux pouvoir les retrouver et... _oups_ _no, wait_... mauvaise métaphore animalière...

« De toute façon, tu vas perdre... Avec la gaule que t'as, pas moyen que tu puisses garder l'équilibre... »

« Toi tu y arrives bien pourtant, malgré ton cerveau déficient... »

« Et j'y arriverai encore mieux si on se faisait un petit _strip basket_ plutôt et... OI ! REPOSE CE COUTEAU TOUT DE SUITE TAIGAAAA, JE PLAISANTAIS HEIN ! »

* * *

Après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, Aomine s'exécuta.

Tout comme Kagami l'avait prédit et tout comme vous vous en doutiez également, le terrain de _basketball_ était désert en cette belle nuit estivale sans nuage. Aomine avait ôté le string d'Alex un peu à regret. Il était en effet persuadé que le sous-vêtement rose qui lui assurait un maintien si renforcé, lui aurait également porté chance. Mais de chance, Aomine Daiki n'en avait pas besoin. Pas au basket, tout du moins. Et il allait le démontrer en écrasant Kagami.

Tout d'abord, il commença par enlever ses fringues, là où Kagami s'échauffait. Immédiatement, le tigre fit les gros yeux.

« On a dit pas de _strip basket_ ! » Le rappela t-il sèchement à l'ordre.

« TU l'as dit. Moi, pas... Mais rassure-toi, même si ça gâche tout le _fun_ , je compte bien m'en tenir à tes règles. Sauf que là, en fait, je crève de chaud et j'ai besoin de me mettre à l'aise pour pouvoir me donner à fond. A moins que tu n'y vois une objection ? »

« N-non... fais c'que tu veux, si tu penses que ça peut te faire gagner... » Répondit le tigre, rougissant légèrement.

 _Menteur..._ Pensa le brun.

Kagami cachait mal son trouble. Très, très mal. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas désenflé dans son pantalon, trop serré et mal adapté pour une séance sportive de cet acabit. Il serait bien mieux sans. Mais Aomine ne perdait pas l'espoir de le lui faire ôter, incessamment sous peu... Il trouverait bien un moyen... Et puis, il commençait à cerner le roux. Aomine était en effet certain que Kagami accepterait de le laisser se dessaper sous couvert des besoins de la compétition. Et le brun connaissait tellement « bien » Kagami qu'il avait su quel argument utiliser.

N'empêche... c'était vraiment du Kagami tout craché ça, de proposer de régler leur conflit par du basket... A croire qu'aux yeux du rouge, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour jouer. Il pensait peut-être même que le basket pouvait tout résoudre, cela n'étonnerait pas le flic. Et Aomine trouvait ce trait de caractère chou également, même si cela retardait d'autant la partie de jambes en l'air. Il enleva donc ses vêtements en s'effeuillant avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il comptait bien enseigner deux-trois leçons de vie à son imprudent partenaire...

La première – et sans doute la plus importante - on ne s'oppose pas à Aomine Daiki.

Et la seconde : tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. A commencer par utiliser ceux qui se situent en dessous de la ceinture. Pour s'assurer la victoire, il n'y a, de toute façon, pas trente six solutions. Il faut donner tout ce que l'on a dans le ventre. Y aller à fond, comme au basket. Jouer pour vaincre et non jouer pour participer, ce qui implique d'exploiter les faiblesses de l'adversaire pour y parvenir. C'est la règle d'or. Celui qui ne recule devant rien, verra toujours la déesse de la victoire lui sourire. On avait inculqué cela très tôt à Aomine. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait été forcé d'intégrer pour survivre.

« _La vie ne fait pas de cadeaux. Alors ne lui en fais pas non plus._ »

Parlait-on toujours de basket... ? Non... il était question de bien plus, cette fois.

Il s'agissait d'une véritable philosophie qui régissait son existence.

En réalité, Aomine pourrait sans doute laisser gagner le rouge pour s'octroyer ses faveurs, mais c'était à double-tranchant, parce que si Kagami s'en rendait compte, il allait mal le prendre. L'humilier en l'écrasant n'était pas non plus la solution, mais au moins, cette option-là avait l'avantage de servir d'exutoire à la frustration d'Aomine. La compétition a quelque chose de totalitaire et de très cruel. La vie est une compétition. Dans la nature, les animaux les plus faibles meurent pour nourrir les plus forts, c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps... Ce n'est pas Aomine qui a fixé ces règles, il n'y peut rien, il se contente juste de les appliquer en laissant son instinct de panthère reprendre le dessus.

L'amour aussi, est un jeu.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il joue, Aomine fait tout pour gagner.

La compétition le galvanise.

Et Kagami allait très vite réaliser l'ampleur de son erreur pour l'avoir défié...

* * *

Sans surprise, l'issue lui fut favorable. La chance et le succès sourient aux audacieux. Le résultat fut donc net et sans appel. Aomine avait gagné 50 points à 20. Il fallait cependant reconnaître que derrière ce score impressionnant se cachait le fait que plusieurs, fois lorsque Kagami s'était retrouvé devant le panier, Aomine avait ressenti son hésitation. Ou plutôt... son regard qui glissait sur le corps offert du brun et le _viagra_ aidant, Kagami s'était laissé déconcentrer et dérober le ballon aisément. La stratégie d'Aomine, quoi qu'un peu déloyale, avait donc fonctionné à merveille et avait également servi à confirmer que Kagami n'était pas aussi indifférent à ses charmes que le tigre le clamait continuellement. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose ? Aomine n'arrivait pas à savourer sa victoire comme d'habitude... Kagami avait semblé... absent.

Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Après tout, le rouge n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il l'avait mis au défi, à maintes reprises et il avait même essayé de le surpasser, croyant à tort faire jeu égal avec lui. Mais la réalité était toute autre, parce qu'Aomine, lui, n'hésitait jamais, prêt à recourir à tous les stratagèmes pour assurer sa réussite contrairement à l'autre félin. Kagami était trop sur la réserve, trop timoré. C'était une faiblesse significative qui faisait que les deux hommes ne seraient jamais au même niveau. Quelque chose empêchait Kagami de briser ses chaînes au fond de lui... D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être même le rouge qui en était l'unique responsable... En effet, Aomine avait l'impression que Kagami s'enchaînait lui-même volontairement, pour éviter de libérer la bête féroce qui sommeillait en son sein...

Le rouge était à présent assis sur le sol, désemparé. Il prenait visiblement cette défaite très à cœur et Aomine eut un peu pitié de lui. Ce qui en langage Aominesque ne voulait pas dire grand chose, à part... se sentir obligé de lui donner un conseil. Pas forcément bienveillant, au passage. Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin d'affirmer sa force, avec un peu de condescendance...

« Tu veux savoir pour quoi tu as perdu ? »

« Parce que tu es meilleur que moi, c'est ça ? » Tenta Kagami, pince sans rire, s'attendant déjà à cette réponse typique du vantard Aomine.

« Non. Enfin si, mais... c'est pas l'essentiel... »

« L'essentiel ? » Répéta Kagami, en relevant la tête vers le brun qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

« Pour gagner, il faut se donner à fond, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai fait, pauvre con ! » Protesta Kagami, avec plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Arrête tes salades, j'ai bien senti que tu retenais tes coups. »

Ses coups ? Aomine parlait à présent de ce match comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort... et cette analogie loin d'être anodine ne plaisait pas du tout à Kagami, qui se sentait agressé...

« Par exemple, tu sais très bien que j'ai encore du mal à utiliser mon poignet. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré profit d'un tel avantage ? Aucune faiblesse, aucune information ne doit être négligée lors d'un affrontement. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne. »

Le ton était sans compassion, presque sec et les prunelles d'Aomine ne reflétaient pas la moindre émotion. Sans hésitation dans sa voix, il faisait presque peur ainsi... semblant parfaitement inhumain. C'était très différent de son attitude prétentieuse ordinaire et Kagami sentit un frisson de pur effroi le parcourir. La sensation était similaire à celle que Nash lui inspirait parfois. De la peur. De la crainte. Mais aussi, une certaine fascination malsaine...

« Si tu hésites... si tu recules... alors, c'est fini. Tu ne domineras jamais, Taiga. Et tu seras toujours un perdant. »

Cette fois, les paroles d'Aomine l'atteignirent en plein cœur et Kagami détourna le regard, incapable d'affronter celui du brun. Et les paroles de Kuroko résonnèrent dangereusement dans sa tête : _« Si tu t'engages auprès d'Aomine-san, en partant perdant, tu vas te faire complètement dévorer... »_ Même son meilleur ami l'avait mis en garde cet après-midi... Et le mot "dominer" le renvoya au discours d'Aomine à propos de Biscuit, son chien... et donc, inévitablement, cela le fit penser à Nash...

C'en était trop pour lui. Il se releva prêt à partir, ayant besoin de mettre une distance physique et mentale entre lui et Aomine.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça que tu te casses ! Arrête de fuir, pour une fois dans ta vie ! » Asséna le policier, déçu de le voir réagir ainsi.

La fuite, toujours la fuite, Kagami ne connaissait que ce moyen de défense. Plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes, plutôt que de les prendre à bras le corps, il les enterrait, espérant naïvement qu'ils se résoudraient d'eux-mêmes ou qu'il disparaîtraient tout simplement s'il parvenait à les oublier...

« Ferme-la... tu ne sais rien... ! Tu es toujours prompt à me juger, mais tu ne connais rien de moi, de ma vie, ni de mes problèmes ! Alors arrête de faire comme si tu me comprenais ! » Se défendit maladroitement le tigre blessé.

« Mais je te comprends, Taiga ! Je te connais, je sais qui tu es. C'est vrai, j'ignore peut-être ce que tu caches au fond de toi, mais je sais que c'est ce qui te rend comme ça... Faible. Sans aucune volonté. Alors que tu as cette force, elle existe, elle est présente, mais tu refuses de lâcher la bête... Parce qu'en réalité, tu es comme moi. » Fit-il avec conviction, poing fermé sur le torse.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Tu l'es et tu en as conscience, c'est justement ce qui te fait flipper, alors tu fais tout pour dissimuler ta véritable nature. Mais tu es un tigre, Tai ! Demande t-on à un tigre de se planquer dans le terrier d'un lapin et de se conduire comme tel ? Non, un tigre doit être fort. Il doit rugir, déchiqueter, lacérer. C'est lui le chasseur et non la proie. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas cela, tu perdras, encore et encore... »

« Je ne suis pas un tigre... je suis un perdant, comme tu adores le répéter... Un tigre dont on a limé les griffes et les crocs ne peut plus se battre... il ne peut que fuir et se cacher s'il veut survivre... » Murmura Kagami, tête basse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela dépassait le simple cadre du basketball, Aomine le sentait très nettement à présent. Kagami se retenait, son véritable potentiel était comme bridé, refusant de s'exprimer... Quel gâchis. Et à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. La victoire du prodige avait un goût très désagréable tout à coup...

« Dans ce cas, relâche la bête qui est en toi ! Rends-lui sa liberté, c'est le seul moyen de te soulager et de gagner ! »

« Je ne peux pas... je... j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je le faisais... »

Le rouge sentait des larmes trop longtemps contenues et ravalées remonter à la surface. Il tremblait, incapable de réprimer sa terreur plus longtemps. Car au fond, ce n'était pas Nash qui l'effrayant, ni même les mauvais traitements qu'il lui avait infligés, mais bel et bien...

« Alors quelqu'un doit porter ce fardeau avec toi. Laisse-moi être le réceptacle de ta colère... »

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » S'écria Kagami, tandis qu'Aomine pénétrait dans son espace vital.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te montrer tel que tu es vraiment avec moi. T'inquiète, je saurai encaisser. Il faut que ça explose et que ça sorte Tai, sinon, ça va te rendre barjot... Ce n'est pas sain de lutter comme ça... c'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu te retiennes. »

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et Kagami tourna la tête vers le brun qui se trouvait toujours en boxer près de lui. Il était tellement beau, la lumière blafarde des réverbères créait un contraste féérique avec la couleur mate de sa peau et il se dégageait une aura à la fois sauvage de lui, mais également doucereuse, tentatrice... Et puisque ses encouragements n'étaient pas suffisants, Aomine décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure : si Kagami et lui étaient aussi semblables qu'il le pensait, alors, Aomine ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de le faire réagir...

Il attrapa fermement les poignets de Kagami et il lui fait poser les mains sur son torse puissant. La peau d'Aomine était chaude. Douce... Une véritable invitation au crime passionnel... Kagami se tendit... encore. Encore plus animale...

Leurs regards se captèrent.

Proie et prédateur.

Les rôles étaient sur le point d'être inversés.

Le bleu avait décidé de le pousser à bout pour révéler sa nature enfouie.

« J'ai profité que tu te lèves pour demander de baisser la clim'... et j'ai mis du _viagra_ dans ton verre... »

!

Le sang du rouge ne fit qu'un tour avant de se mettre à battre à ses tempes, furieusement. Ca y est, la rage était sur le point de l'envahir... de couler à nouveau dans ses veines, Aomine avait vu juste !

« Mais... c'est toi qui m'avais dit de le faire à ta place ! Enfoiré ! Tu l'as fait exprès dans le seul but de me piéger ! » Réalisa Kagami.

« Et ouais, je l'ai fait dans ce seul but... et alors ? » Sourit le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse nu, absolument impressionné. « Je te l'ai dit : je ne recule devant rien pour gagner. Surtout quand le prix en vaut l'effort. On appelle ça le pragmatisme, prends-en de la graine... »

La culpabilité était apparemment un sentiment inconnu chez Aomine, mais Kagami allait très vite la lui enseigner ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aomine se soit joué de lui à ce point là, c'était tout bonnement impardonnable ! Non mais qu'est-ce que le brun avait dans la tête !? Et leur contrat alors !? Kagami avait pourtant bien stipulé dedans **NOIR SUR BLANC** qu'il ne coucherait pas dès le premier soir ! Mais Aomine, peu satisfait de cette clause, cherchait à présent à la contourner. Et pas de la façon la plus subtile qui soit.

Ca aurait pu passer s'il n'avait rien dit, mais le bleu avait commis un sacré impair en divulguant ses plans de la sorte... Aomine était vraiment pareil que Nash... Non, pire encore... Au moins, Nash n'avait jamais cherché à tromper Kagami de la sorte ! Le blond pouvait se montrer manipulateur et jouer sur sa corde sensible, mais Aomine, lui, faisait ses coups en douce ! Et plus que jamais, le tigre se sentait menacé... il ne voulait pas que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent à nouveau. Ni que de nouvelles soient perpétrées...

Ce passé qui continuait à le hanter, plus présent dans son esprit que jamais, à cause d'Aomine...

Kagami devait le fuir, vite ! Mettre de la distance entre eux, une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon...

N'écoutant que son courage et galvanisé par une nouvelle force – celle du désespoir – Kagami parvint à se dégager de son étreinte, mais surtout de son emprise sexuelle. Il repoussa violemment le policier, mais le regard de Kagami n'avait guère échappé au brun...

Le regard d'un animal terrorisé...

Et c'était finalement le plus blessant dans cette histoire... Car Aomine pourrait survivre au fait d'être repoussé, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kagami le faisait après tout. Mais en cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, comme une urgence vitale qu'Aomine n'avait encore jamais vue dans ses yeux... et qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Il n'avait pas toutes les clés pour interpréter cette réaction. Pas encore. Mais nul besoin de s'appeler Freud pour deviner qu'il y avait dans ce réflexe de survie la marque encore vivace d'un passé oppressif...

Or, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'Aomine avait cherché à provoquer … Le représentant des forces de l'ordre attrapa fermement le poignet de Kagami, pas question de le laisser s'enfuir encore une fois !

« Tsss... Tu ne réalises même pas la gravité de tes actes... Ce que tu as fait est très dangereux, j'aurai pu avoir une mauvaise réaction physique ou être allergique, par exemple ! Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Non, bien-sûr que non ! Parce que tu agis constamment comme un gamin capricieux, sans jamais te soucier des conséquences, ni des autres... Pour toi, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à tes fins... Pas étonnant que personne ne te supporte, tu ne penses qu'à tes propres intérêts... Et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un personnage aussi égoïste que toi... ! »

Cette fois, le brun ne sembla rien trouver à redire. Est-ce que les paroles de Kagami l'avaient touché et allaient le faire réfléchir ? Non, ce serait trop facile, le rouge doutait que ce soit le cas, parce qu'hélas, Aomine ne semblait pas homme à se remettre en question... Pauvre Kise... Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond. Il avait mis tant d'espoir et de bonne volonté dans la création de leur couple ! Il risquait de ne pas se remettre de cet échec... Mais Kagami comptait bien lui faire comprendre que cela ne remettait aucunement en cause leur amitié. Kise n'était pas responsable du comportement abject du policier, ni de ses débordements et Kagami ne comptait pas arrêter de lui parler uniquement à cause d'Aomine.

D'un pas décidé, il essaya à nouveau de s'extirper loin du brun. C'est alors qu'il sentit une paire de bras se passer autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud mourir contre sa nuque. Aomine s'était collé à lui avec la furtivité d'un félin. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il était inutile de chercher à retenir Kagami contre son gré ? En agissant de la sorte, il ne faisait que renforcer le dégoût que le pompier avait pour lui... Parfois, il faut juste savoir lâcher l'affaire et arrêter d'insister, même si cela semble bien peu compatible avec l'attitude de gagnant revendiquée par le brun...

« Lâche-moi maintenant... » Ordonna Kagami entre sa mâchoire crispée par la colère. « T'en as pas assez fais, peut-être ? Pourquoi m'avoir révélé ta traîtrise ? Tu crois pouvoir me tromper en jouant avec mes sentiments ? Et bien sache que je ne suis plus une marionnette qu'on manipule à sa guise ! »

« 'Plus' ? » S'étonna le brun, le gardant toutefois toujours prisonnier. « Comment ça ? »

Et merde... Kagami avait failli trop en dire...

« … Ca n'a pas d'importance, laisse-moi partir ! Ne me force pas à devenir violent... » Protesta à nouveau le tigre.

Mais la panthère s'accrochait, tenace.

Aomine était comme un enfant lâché sans surveillance dans le rayon jouets d'un supermarché. Un enfant qui n'écoute que ses pulsions et cherche à satisfaire ses besoins les plus essentiels, immédiatement. Mais si on refuse de lui acheter le dernier joujou à la mode, il pique sa crise et cherche à imposer ses désirs, jusqu'à ce que l'autre craque. Il ne le fait pas méchamment et peut-être encore moins sciemment, mais les faits sont là. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non ou qu'on lui pose des limites claires à ne pas dépasser.

Mais il était temps de grandir...

Et Kagami allait l'y obliger...

A moins que ce ne soit le contraire... Peut-être que c'était le rouge qui allait sortir grandi de cette confrontation inattendue, au final...

« Je sens cette rage qui bouillonne et qui te dévore de l'intérieur, Taiga. Tu la gardes en toi depuis trop longtemps... et je savais qu'en te parlant du _Viagra_ , tu te mettrais en colère... en vérité, tu n'es pas aussi lisse que tu veux bien le montrer... Cette façade derrière laquelle tu te planques est bonne pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Je sais voir par-delà les apparences, grâce à mon métier. »

Et pas que. Mais... c'est un autre sujet que nous aborderons ultérieurement, en temps voulu !

« Alors tu l'as fait exprès... Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but me provoques-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Ca te fait kiffer à ce point-là de me foutre en rogne ? T'es maso ou t'es juste con ? »

A ces mots, le rouge parvint enfin à se dégager et il ramassa ses affaires pour déguerpir au plus vite. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre Aomine jouer les psy au rabais une minute de plus. Parce qu'évidemment de maudit _gangur_ o se plantait sur toute la ligne ! Ils n'avaient RIEN en commun tous les deux et Kagami se sentait très bien comme il était, alors si ça ne plaisait pas à Monseigneur Aomine Daiki, qu'il retourne sauter une de ses pétasses à gros seins et...

« Parce que nous sommes pareils toi et moi : deux créatures éprises de liberté et ça ne m'intéresse pas si tu te retiens. _**Fais ça pour moi**_. _.._ je veux voir le véritable Taiga... ça ne me fait pas peur. Tu dis que tu n'es plus une marionnette, alors il est grand temps de montrer au monde entier ce que tu ressens vraiment. D'être enfin toi-même, de tirer les ficelles de ta propre vie. Tu as gagné ce droit, t'as pas à faire semblant avec moi... stp... Tai... je sais que t'en es capable. Montre-moi ta face sombre, laisse le monstre sortir. »

Kagami se figea sur place, comme si on venait de lui congeler les chevilles ou du lui mettre des parpaings à la place des mollets. Il reposa la talon au sol, lentement, mécaniquement, presque de manière saccadée. C'était presque douloureux pour Aomine de le voir ainsi... L'amour est un jeu... l'amour est une guerre, toute la vie n'est ponctuée que de batailles dont il faut triompher pour avancer. Pourquoi Kagami refusait-il de jouer selon les règles ? Aomine n'était même pas celui qui les avait fixées ! Il essayait juste de faire ouvrir les yeux au rouge, qui se mettait des oeillères en refusant de regarder la réalité en face.

Son pesant passé le retenait sur place... et c'était un poids dont il devait se débarrasser au plus vite, d'après Aomine... Mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? C'est dommage... Il avait à l'esprit que Kagami valait mieux que cela... il pouvait sentir son potentiel et puis, surtout, il avait besoin que le rouge soit fort. Fort, s'il désirait s'engager dans quelque chose avec lui, comme il l'avait stipulé dans son « contrat »... Aomine ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire arracher une seconde fois le cœur en choisissant à nouveau quelqu'un de... _faible_...

Mais tout à coup, alors que le brun allait renoncer, ne trouvant plus d'argument pour provoquer un éventuel déclic chez le tigre, il se retrouva cloué au grillage par une force quasi surhumaine. Merde, cette fois pas de doute, Aomine allait se faire casser la gueule. Tant pis, il l'avait bien cherché, c'était même tout ce qu'il méritait. Il avait froissé Kagami... et on ne force pas quelqu'un à changer... malgré de bonnes intentions derrière. (quoiqu'un peu égoïstes, mais le brun disait cela pour Kagami aussi, dans son intérêt...) De toute façon, personne ne le supportait et cela faisait un moment qu'il devait taper sur les nerfs de son voisin... Pourquoi Aomine avait-il cru que ce serait différent avec Kagami ? Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'un poing énervé vienne flirter sa jugulaire, ce fut une paire de lèvres qui s'écrasa avidement sur les siennes.

C'était fait avec une telle force, non, non, une telle FEROCITE même et de manière si inattendue, qu'Aomine bascula presque en arrière. Mais au lieu de tomber, il recula de quelques pas et son dos heurta le grillage qui séparait le court de basket. Un cliquetis métallique secoua le brun et un goût de cuivre emplit sa bouche. Il ne parvenait pas à repousser son agresseur, mais il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et surtout, Aomine n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Les langues se trouvèrent, entamant leur ballet mortifère pour la dominance. Le goût de Kagami était enivrant... Bon sang, c'était si différent de toutes ces filles pathétiques, de tous ces coups d'une nuit, à la va vite, dont il ne se rappelait guère plus le lendemain matin. Non, avec Kagami, tout semblait plus intense, plus vrai, plus brutal. Le tigre ne jouait plus au chaton docile, il avait sorti les griffes et Aomine les sentit d'ailleurs se planter dans sa hanche droite, ce qui lui arracha un cri, entre soupir de plaisir et de douleur.

Et lorsque les deux émotions se mêlaient jusqu'à ce que la mince frontière les séparant s'effaçait, c'était le signe d'une nuit inoubliable et pleine de promesses. Une main immense se posa dans son cou... ou plutôt, le saisit fermement. Pas pour l'étouffer – quoique... - mais pour le maintenir en place, collé au grillage. Mais Aomine n'avait que faire de la rudesse et de la pression qu'il sentait sur sa nuque fragile, car déjà, le tigre mordillait sa mâchoire inférieure et ses canines aiguisées vinrent fureter sur la peau caramel. Honnêtement, Aomine ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Il aurait sans doute du trouver cela quelque peu effrayant, mais il était trop content que son stratagème ait abouti pour s'en plaindre. En effet, le brun voulait Kagami _**tout entier**_ , sans demi-mesure, car il pouvait sentir la part sombre du tigre faire écho à la sienne... et Aomine ne désirait rien plus que se pouvoir se noyer dedans. Et s'oublier.

Tout oublier...

Soigner le mal par le mal, combattre le feu par le feu...

Et laisser les ténèbres l'engloutir...

Cette mélasse d'émotions négatives si délicieuses, qui était devenu sa compagne depuis plusieurs mois. Il la connaissait bien et elle le rassurait, car il avait appris à l'apprivoiser. C'était bon. Honteusement bon de laisser ses bas instincts reprendre le dessus. La noirceur l'envahissait à nouveau. Il n'aurait encore une fois, pas cru cela possible avec Kagami. Mais comme toutes les lumières, Kagami aussi possède sa part d'ombre. Mais le brun s'en moque. Mieux encore, il la chérit. Il en a besoin pour vivre. Il veut épouser et absorber la part sombre qui habite le cœur de Kagami.

Et si depuis le début, c'était ça ? Ca qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers Kagami ? Sentir cette âme en peine qui ne demande qu'à être dévorée ? Ce tourment qui ne demande qu'à être apaisé ? Tout se mélange dans le cerveau d'Aomine au moment où il sent la main qui mutilait ses hanches mettre le cap au sud et plonger dans son boxer. La chair se tend, réceptive et brûlante sous les doigts d'abord hésitants de Kagami. Mais rapidement, la main de l'américain se referme avec poigne sur sa virilité et Aomine ne peut réprimer un grognement d'inconfort. Sauf qu'encore une fois, il se perd dans un soupir de plaisir aussitôt avalé par les lèvres voraces du démon rouge qui se presse contre lui de tout son poids, comme s'il voulait l'enfoncer dans ce grillage. Sûr qu'Aomine aura la marque de cette foutue grille tatouée dans le dos demain ! Enfin... qu'importe... c'est juste trop bon et il ne veut surtout pas que Kagami s'arrête... Le policier passe enfin ses bras autour de la nuque de Kagami pour le rapprocher encore plus, comme pour le prier de fusionner avec lui, tandis que la main dévergondée du tigre s'occupe si bien de lui.

Merde... Kagami est vraiment comme _Docteur Jekyll_ et _Mister Hyde_ et l'espace d'un instant, Aomine se demande ce qui a bien pu le décider à tomber le masque... Mais bien vite, il renoncer à cette interrogation, se congratulant mentalement d'avoir si trouver les mots avec le tigre pour parvenir à ses fins. Quelque chose qu'il a dit a du trouver une résonance particulière chez Kagami et basta. Ca aurait suffit à le décoincer, c'est aussi simple que ça. Naïvement simple, en vérité... Mais Aomine ne veut pas y réfléchir, c'est un beau mensonge et il l'accepte alors que la paume de Kagami vient à présent polir la tête de son membre qui charrie déjà ses premières larmes d'extase.

Il veut plus, il a besoin de plus. IlS même, au pluriel... Un instant Aomine capte le regard de Kagami, c'est celui d'une bête. Sauvage, brillant d'un éclat rouge dur et sanglant. Mais bien loin de s'en effrayer, le brun se sent excité par la détermination qu'il peut y lire. Il ne s'était pas trompé...

Kagami et lui sont pareils.

Il émane d'eux la même peur de s'attacher, la même peur d'être déçu, la même envie d'en finir avec les autres, avec l'humanité et avec leur propre personne également... Que cache encore le tigre dans les tréfonds de sa psyché ? Quel est celui qui l'a fait autant souffrir ? Aomine a envie de savoir, il voudrait demander mais ce n'est pas le bon moment...

La folie et le désespoir peuvent bien les anéantir...

Ce soir, la Terre peut bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, ilS s'en moquent bien...

Esclaves de la douleur, seuls les ténèbres comptent.

* * *

 _Nash l'attend déjà au pied de sa résidence, alors il sait qu'il doit se dépêcher. En effet, son petit-ami aime la ponctualité, jusqu'à l'obsession. Le roux lui a proposé de monter boire un café, mais le blond a refusé. Il semble pressé d'aller dîner. Apparemment, ce soir, il l'emmène dans un nouveau restaurant « fusion food », tenu par un chef réputé pour ses innovations culinaires. Ca n'inspire pas beaucoup Kagami, qui préfère la simplicité d'un bon burger, sans prise de tête. Mais son fiancé a des goûts de luxe et il aime à le lui rappeler régulièrement. C'est comme ça, Nash adore tout ce qui « claque », tout ce qui est voyant et par dessus tout, il a une passion pour l'argent. Et surtout quand il s'agit de l'étaler ou de le jeter à la face du monde._

 _Le rouge se dépêche. Il termine de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux et passe un dernier coup de peigne pour plaquer sa frange en arrière. Il veut essayer d'être « classe » pour faire honneur à Nash. Mais cette coiffure lui donne surtout un air plus sévère, à défaut d'être plus mature. Un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre après avoir entendu le klaxon énervé de Nash rugir à l'extérieur, lui confirme qu'il a trois minutes de retard._

 _Le rouge saute dans ses chaussures sans perdre de temps. Merde... il se rappelle en fermant la porte de son appartement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre de parfum. Tant pis... Il n' a pas oublié le déo, c'est déjà ça... Attendre l'ascenseur serait bien trop long, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve à dévaler les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne prend même pas le temps de saluer sa voisine, qu'il croise dans sa course effrénée. Déjà cinq minutes de retard, merde, merde, Nash va l'assassiner sur place... Un coup d'oeil à droite en sortant et Kagami localise la Porsche Carrera de son petit-ami garée en double file sous un palmier. Il fait chaud ce soir et Nash en a profité pour retirer la capote du toit de la voiture. Kagami trottine vers lui et il se glisse dans l'habitacle rapidement pour éviter de faire rager davantage la terreur californienne, puis, il se penche en quête d'un baiser que le Nash lui refuse._

 _Il fallait s'en douter. Le blond ne lui adresse même pas la parole pendant un bon moment. Ils roulent et roulent encore sans doute au dessus des limitations de vitesse, jusqu'au prochain feu rouge au bout de l'avenue gigantesque et blindée de véhicules. Nash le grille presque, mais il s'arrête au dernier moment, faisant crisser les pneus de son bolide de course. Kagami n'aime pas sentir son amoureux agacé et de toute évidence, l'attitude de Nash montre qu'il l'est, même si c'est difficile à affirmer avec certitude, étant donné que le fils Gold se cache derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Mais dès que son fiancé prend la parole, le rouge est fixé._

 _« Tu aurais pu choisir des fringues moins pouilleuses. » Lui assène sèchement le gosse de riche._

 _Kagami ne pipe mot. Il aime sa chemise rouge et noire à carreaux (la même qu'il mettra plus tard pour son dîner avec Aomine, tiens donc et qui, ironiquement, lui vaudra presque la même réflexion... ), alors il ne dit rien. Il s'attendait bien à ce genre de remontrances de la part de son homme, qui lui, ne jurait que par les vêtements de marques._

 _Kagami aurait pu lui sortir le classique « je suis désolé », mais il n'a pas envie de faire des efforts. Il en a un peu marre que Nash critique ses moindres faits et gestes en ce moment. Avant, le blond n'était pas comme ça... Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre eux ? Kagami ne saurait le dire... c'est peut-être la routine qui s'est installée et fait que Nash dévoile son véritable visage. Toujours est-il que le tatoué est moins attentionné qu'au début de leur relation. C'était peut-être inévitable, finalement. Au départ, tout est toujours tout beau, tout rose et puis... plus on avance dans le temps et plus les choses se dégradent. Kagami connaît cela, hélas. Alors il prend sur lui et pose juste une main sur la cuisse de Nash. Il a peut-être eu une dure journée ? Le blond est susceptible et prétentieux, mais Kagami l'aime comme cela. Nash est son homme et si ce n'est ses quelques sautes d'humeur, il sait se montrer charmant et généreux parfois... enfin, la plupart du temps._

 _Même si c'est de plus en plus rare..._

 _Kagami est peiné que tout n'ait pas pu rester comme aux balbutiements de leur relation, mais il veut encore y croire... Il aimerait tant revenir en arrière, au moment où Nash se contentait de leurs soirées télé en amoureux, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Aujourd'hui, il lui en faut sans cesse plus. Plus rien ne l'impressionne, il cherche sans arrêt le grand frisson et veut tenter de nouvelles expériences avec Kagami, là où avant, la simple compagnie du roux suffisait à le combler, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble... Oui, Kagami regrette cette époque..._

 _Nash démarre sur les chapeaux de roue dès que le feu passe au vert et Kagami est obligé de se cramponner. Il déteste quand le blond fait cela, c'est un coup à avoir un accident et... tiens... ? Il ne reconnaît pas la route menant au restaurant. L'établissement est sensé se trouver sur la bute de Santa Monica et là... Nash roule dans la direction opposée. Aurait-il oublié quelque chose sur le chemin ? Kagami sent une étrange angoisse lui étreindre les poumons._

 _« Nash... » Tente Kagami pour lui signaler son erreur._

 _« Changement de plans. » Répond simplement le conducteur. « On va à l'hôtel. »_

 _« Qu-quoi ? » S'étonne le Japonais._

 _L'hôtel. C'est bon pour les coups d'un soir, mais eux ont dépassé ce stade-là, pas vrai ? Et puis, il est encore tôt... pour dormir... ou s'envoyer en l'air... La soirée débute à peine... Kagami ne comprend pas et alors qu'il essaie de protester, Nash le coupe sans ménagement en mettant de la musique à fond pour le faire taire. Ok. Message reçu. Nash ne veut pas l'écouter, super. Le blond a définitivement une idée derrière la tête et ce changement de dernière minute ne plaît pas franchement à Kagami. La Porsche roule à toute allure vers sa destination au son de « The one who laughs last » de Downplay. Kagami aime le rock, mais cette chanson lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, rendant la communication avec son fiancé aussi impossible que vaine._

 _Nash se gare sommairement devant l'hôtel et balance ses clés au voiturier en lui hurlant de ne surtout pas rayer sa voiture, sinon, il lui colle un procès. Ambiance. Kagami descend et le suit à distance, sans grande conviction. Toute cette improvisation ne lui dit rien qui vaille, mais une fois de plus, même sa méfiance ne suffit pas à lui inspirer des envies de rébellion. L'amour rend aveugle. Et sourd. Et naïf._

 _Et il n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre à ses dépends..._

 _Lorsque Nash poussa la lourde porte de l'hôtel et qu'il s'adressa au réceptionniste avec sa gouaille coutumière, Kagami se tint un peu à l'écart pour regarder autour de lui. L'endroit transpirait le luxe, comme d'habitude, avec ses tapisseries rouges précieuses et même des chandeliers en cristal. C'était peut-être un peu moins moderne que ce à quoi le blond l'avait habitué, mais Kagami n'en prit pas ombrage et il rejoignit Nash lorsque celui-ci fit un signe de tête en sa direction pour lui intimer de le suivre. Et ce fut donc sans réellement se poser de questions que Kagami entra derrière son fiancé. Nash était pourvu d'un fort appétit sexuel, difficile à contenter. Même au lit, le tatoué était exigeant, mais Kagami en avait pris son parti._

 _« Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna Nash, sans aucune cérémonie._

 _Et Kagami ne bronche pas. Encore une fois, c'était triste, mais il avait l'habitude. Nash ne supportait pas qu'on contredise ses directives et les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses si on s'avisait d'essayer. Le tigre n'avait donc pas intérêt à désobéir. De toute façon... il n'était pas contre un peu de sexe avant d'aller manger, si cela pouvait calmer son exécrable fiancé. Il s'assit sur l'immense lit king size et il commença à défaire sa chemise, sous le regard avide de Nash, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Apparemment, ce que le blond voyait le satisfaisait et le corps de Kagami l'avait toujours fasciné, suffisant bien souvent à l'amadouer. Il enleva donc ses lunettes de soleil pour profiter pleinement de l'effeuillage de son compagnon, qui, malgré leur intimité, jouait toujours les timides._

 _Ca avait le don de rendre Nash fou, même après toutes ces années de couple...cette façon qu'avait Kagami d'être si réservé, alors qu'il possédait un corps à se damner, parfaitement dessiné et taillé dans un marbre légèrement doré. Le rouge avait fait de ce physique irréprochable son principal outil de travail, le modelant sur mesure à l'aide d'exercices pointus. Son corps était un temple que le blond voulait souiller et pervertir jusqu'au dernier centimètre... Fort de ce désir macabre, Nash se sentait logiquement aussi émoustillé que la première fois qu'il avait posé le regard, un peu par hasard, sur ce garçon qui irradiait littéralement au milieu des autres habitués de la salle de sport, que possédait son père à Beverly Hills. Oui, même au milieu de culturistes, Kagami parvenait à tirer son épingle du jeu. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus musclé, ni le plus remarquable, mais il possédait ce petit quelque chose de solaire qui vous attire immédiatement. Malgré ses traits durs qui le vieillissaient indéniablement, le rouge pouvait rajeunir d'un seul coup, grâce à son sourire si pur et sincère. Nash n'avait jamais vu cela chez quiconque auparavant et c'était ce qui l'avait charmé dès le départ._

 _Il contempla donc Kagami nu pendant un instant, comme pour bien imprimer mentalement son image, puis, il lui souffla :_

 _« Ferme les yeux, Taiga. »_

 _Sans se poser de question, le rouge obéit naturellement. Quel bon garçon... si bien dressé... Mais le dressage pouvait encore être perfectionné d'après Nash. Il était d'ailleurs temps de passer au niveau supérieur..._

 _Une paire de lèvres humides se posa alors sur celles de Kagami et il n'entendit pas la porte qui s'était ouverte quelques secondes plus tôt en grinçant sinistrement. Le parfum... qui se dégageait de Nash était différent, non ? Kagami ne le reconnaissait pas, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ce que portait le blond habituellement et d'avoir les yeux clos aiguisait son odorat. Cette anomalie aurait déjà du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais ce fut lorsqu'il sentit une langue baveuse s'emparer de son mamelon gauche que Kagami compris. Pris de panique, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur deux hommes à ses côtés._

 _Deux inconnus._

 _Nus._

 _Un de son âge environ – celui qui s'affairait sur la partie inférieure de son être – plutôt mignon d'ailleurs avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa blondeur californienne, rappelant les surfeurs de la côte ouest. L'autre, plus vieux, chauve et bedonnant, était celui qui avait mis sa langue dans sa bouche, il y a de cela quelques secondes à peine..._

 _« Nash ! » Cria Kagami, attrapant au passage le drap pour couvrir sa nudité, dans un élan de pudeur._

 _« Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à ouvrir les yeux, Taiga ! Comment oses-tu me désobéir ? » Répliqua Nash, adossé à la porte et le regard mauvais._

 _Le rouge ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Et qui étaient ces deux hommes ? Que faisaient-il ici, avec eux...? Les pensées incohérentes se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentait le poison de la trahison envahir son cœur. Nash n'avait tout de même pas... ?_

 _Et la révélation des noirs dessins de Nash le heurta de plein fouet, douloureusement, sournoisement... Son cœur venait de se faire arracher de sa poitrine..._

 _Captant l'angoisse dans le regard de son fiancé, Nash soupira, prenant la peine de changer de position, puis, il s'assit au bord du lit avant de caresser tendrement la joue de Kagami. Son ton se fit également plus doux pour ne effrayer davantage sa proie._

 _« Sssshh... tout va bien, Kent et Dylan sont des amis... on va bien s'amuser ensemble, n'aie pas peur. »_

 _« S'amuser ? Ensemble ? » Répéta Kagami, toujours sous le choc._

 _Il tremblait même. De rage. De peur. Alors ce n'était pas une erreur, Nash envisageait réellement de... mais pourquoi ?_

 _« Nash... non... » Le supplie t-il du regard._

 _« Ces messieurs vont s'occuper de toi pendant que je regarderai. Ca peut être excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

 _Pas du tout, non ! C'était même tout le contraire et cette fois, dans un élan salvateur, Kagami trouva le courage de se lever pour partir. Il savait que son manque de docilité risquait de contrarier Nash, mais il n'en avait que faire. Le blondin avait dépassé les bornes et il pouvait bien aller au Diable avec ses plans foireux ! Comment osait-il le partager avec d'autres hommes, sans même lui avoir demandé son avis au préalable ? Kagami n'était pas une marchandise dont Nash pouvait disposer à loisir ! Cette attitude était aussi révoltante qu'inadmissible et en cet instant, le californien dégoûtait Kagami au plus haut point. Il allait regretter d'avoir cherché à abuser de lui et de sa crédulité, comme si Kagami lui appartenait et n'avait pas la moindre volonté propre !_

 _« Va te faire foutre ! Je me casse d'ici, sale porc et je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je ne suis pas ta marionnette, alors tu peux tirer une croix sur moi, Nash Gold Junior ! Espèce de taré, t'es allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois ! » Eructa Kagami, en tentant d'attraper ses vêtements pour se rhabiller et déguerpir au plus vite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent._

 _Nash, de son côté, ne sourcilla même pas. Il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau, la contrariété s'entendant dans sa voix._

 _« Ca m'embête que tu réagisses comme ça Taiga... Dire que ça aurait pu être très plaisant pour toi, pour nous, je t'assure... mais il faut toujours que tu fasses CHIER en compliquant inutilement les choses... Tu me soûles, pourquoi ne pas juste te soumettre bien gentiment, sans faire d'histoire, comme la bonne petite pute que tu es... ? »_

 _Cette fois, le cœur de Kagami rata un battement, tant il s'agitait dans sa cage thoracique. C'était comme si lui aussi flairait le danger et cherchait à s'échapper. Le roux avait envie de vomir. Nash lui inspirait dégoût et horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était SERIEUSEMENT en train d'arriver... Un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar ! Mais non... c'était bien réel, hélas... Constatant que ses paroles n'avaient pas suffit à impressionner ou plutôt, à dompter Kagami, Nash se releva et il le plaqua à la porte de la chambre, le saisissant à la gorge._

 _« Tant pis pour toi, puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, tu me laisses pas le choix... Je vais devoir être méchant et je déteste ça, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute, tu comprends j'espère... ? »_

 _Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, des larmes de rage et de terreur roulaient à présent abondamment sur les joues du rouge. Larmes que Nash balaya d'un revers de main, sans la moindre once de considération._

 _« Putain... ne chouine pas, tu sais pourtant que j'ai HORREUR des chialeuses, merde ! »_

 _Cette fois, le ton était sec, agressif. C'était presque comme si le blond lui crachait des flammes abrasives au visage et Kagami se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui coller un bon coup de poing dans les cotes, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps était tétanisé, refusant d'obéir. Ses jambes, devenues comme du coton mou, menaçaient de le lâcher._

 _« Taiga... je sais comment tu es au fond de ton cœur... Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu, tu n'en as jamais assez, tu en veux encore et encore... alors montre-moi qui tu es vraiment. Laisse sortir le monstre... la salope qui est en toi... » Lui glissa presque affectueusement le blond à l'oreille._

 _Les pupilles humides de Kagami se dilatèrent. Il était paralysé. Par la peur. Par ces paroles abjectes. Par Nash... et son corps chaud... par la pression qu'il sentait autour de son cou..._

 _« **Fais ça pour moi**... laisse-toi faire... et satisfais mon fantasme, bébé... »_

 _Et la, la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Il se referma comme une huitre et son esprit se réfugia sans doute dans sa forteresse mentale, hors d'atteinte...  
_

 _Il se sentait tellement sale..._

 _Et tellement seul..._

 _Le néant._

 _Le mal._

 _Les ténèbres._

 _Tous l'avalèrent lentement, l'écartelant voluptueusement pour se fondre en lui._

 _Le néant._

 _Le mal._

 _Les ténèbres._

 _Sa sanité disparut en un éclair. Sa résolution s'écroula comme un château de cartes branlant.  
_

 _Déjà, il n'était plus qu'un pantin de chair..._

 _Et le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla au lit avec trois hommes tous aussi nus que lui, alanguis à ses côtés, Kagami ne se souvenait plus de rien..._

* * *

Emerger fut tout aussi difficile ce matin-là.

Le froid du matin qui le fit grimacer tout d'abord.

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas s'être endormi avec la fenêtre ouverte...

La rue avoisinante était bruyante. Il y avait beaucoup de passage... plus que d'habitude et Kagami grogna de mécontentement. Il se retourna donc dans l'espoir de fuir les nuisances sonores, mais il buta contre quelque chose de chaud... Ce qui n'était pas prévu et le fit donc se réveiller en sursaut.

Quelle stupeur de découvrir qu'il se trouvait dehors, allongé à même le béton dur et complètement nu, surtout !

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisque la chose chaude qu'il sentait contre lui n'était autre que le corps d'un autre homme. Et même si le type lui faisait dos, nul besoin d'être physionomiste, car aucun doute possible quant à son identité. Cette peau caramel si caractéristique... zébrée de griffures écarlates ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

Aomine.

Son voisin.

Policier et...

Merde... petit à petit les souvenirs de la soirée passée lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais pas tout... Il se rappelait d'abord être allé au resto, puis boire un verre dans un bar, avant de monter chez le brun. Ensuite, Aomine avait essayé (maladroitement !) de le mettre dans son lit, sans succès et ils avaient terminé leur nuit au terrain de basket. Après... ? Après, plus rien. Le trou noir total. Mais à en juger par leur nudité mutuelle, la suite des événements était facile à deviner. Les craintes de Kagamise confirmèrent non seulement par les marques « d'amour » qui maculaient le corps d'Aomine, à savoir griffures et suçons rougeoyants, mais également par les deux préservatifs usagés qui jonchaient le sol de manière sordide. Putain, ils avaient carrément baisé comme des bêtes à même le sol dégueulasse et inconfortable !

Kagami eut instantanément un haut le cœur irrépressible en réalisant ce qui était arrivé, contre son gré ou non d'ailleurs et il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. La panique le gagna, puissante et accaparante, éclipsant ses nausées et le tigre eut un mouvement de recul, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait avec ET à Aomine. Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses fringues éparpillées aux quatre coins du court. C'était exactement comme avec Nash ! Ca recommençait ! L'histoire se répétait inlassablement, accompagnée de la même incapacité à se souvenir et de cette profonde honte ressentie au réveil... Kagami se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu encore craquer ? Il craquait toujours inexplicablement, mais comment se faisait-il qu'il finisse toujours par dire oui ? Il n'avait cependant pas l'impression d'avoir été contraint et forcé, donc ça venait bel et bien de lui... et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devenait consentant lorsque cela arrivait, même quand il ne l'était pas de prime abord ! Cet état de faits le dépassait, c'était tellement illogique ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi...? Merde, il était tellement faible ! Et les types comme Nash et Aomine savaient justement exploiter cette faiblesse, comme s'ils parvenaient à la sentir, tels des squales affamés, attirés par l'odeur du sang...

En cet instant, le vaillant tigre, plus si vaillant, n'avait plus qu'une envie : fondre en larmes...

Il était tellement désespéré...

Devenait-il fou ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu échapper à son contrôle à ce point et dégénérer de la sorte ?

C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible, un véritable mystère !

Oh, bien-sûr, Aomine lui plaisait follement. Mais tout de même, ça n'expliquait pas tout ! Quel genre de mec cède de la sorte à ses pulsions, alors qu'ils sont tellement contre nature et même dangereux ? Nash avait raison, ça faisait de lui une pute... une pute incapable de garder les jambes croisées et de réfréner ses désirs abjects... Malgré ses efforts, toute sa volonté finissait par voler en éclats et Kagami ne comprenait par pourquoi il était comme ça... Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, putain ?

Il se sentait désemparé, impuissant... il avait vraiment besoin d'aide... Dire qu'il pensait avoir laissé tous ses problèmes derrière lui, mais la vérité était toute autre, évidemment. Et cette désastreuse expérience le lui prouvait de la pire manière qui soit... lui renvoyant en pleine tête les penchants malsains dont il se croyait enfin débarrassé... Changer de continent n'avait rien changé d'autre que sa position géographique...

C'était un échec sur toute la ligne, les mêmes erreurs se répétaient...

A chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller, ça virait à la catastrophe...

Un peu comme s'il était condamné aux relations toxiques, quoiqu'il fasse... Nash avait gagné. Il gagnait toujours à la fin, même lorsqu'un océan les séparait... son emprise malsaine sur lui s'étendait jusqu'ici...

Kagami avait lutté en vain, refusant de déposer les armes, mais tous ses « progrès » lui semblaient à présent bien insignifiants et inutiles même...

Le tigre se rhabilla à la hâte, enfilant certainement cette maudite chemise porte-malheur à l'envers, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait partir, vite. Avant qu'Aomine ne se réveille et qu'il doive lui expliquer toute cette merde...

... C'est ainsi que le truculent flic se réveilla seul...

Ou plutôt en compagnie d'un charmant clochard, qui par son intervention (c'est-à-dire essayer de piquer le futal d'Aomine... et ses chaussures en croco. Et sacrilège ultime, son paquet de clopes presque vide !) le tira de son sommeil lourd et réparateur. Et boooooordel ce qu'il avait mal au dos ! Il avait les reins en feu et le cul en compote... Se grattant un peu à l'arrière, ses ongles écorchèrent légèrement sa peau en pleine cicatrisation et un peu de sang les tâcha. Puréééeee... Kagami n'y était pas allé de main morte hier soir, ahahaha ! Quand il se lâchait, il ne faisait pas semblant celui-là, Aomine avait toujours senti que c'était un sauvage sous ses airs de nonne coincée mais... à ce point, c'était presque inavouable ! Tiens... d'ailleurs, où était passé le roux ? Aomine doutait qu'il se soit éclipsé comme un prince charmant pour aller lui chercher des croissants...

Il demanda donc des infos à son indic' le SDF, en échange de son avant-dernière cigarette et ce dernier indiqua qu'il avait effectivement aperçu un grand rouquin baraqué s'échapper comme un voleur avant qu'Aomine n'ouvre l'oeil. Et à vrai dire, c'était un peu décevant comme attitude. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt LUI qui mettait les voiles avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ou qui foutait ses conquêtes d'un soir à la porte. Mais là, les positions étaient inversées et honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment le prendre. On ne lui avait jamais fait le coup et il s'était bien fait enfler par Kagami ! Alors comme ça, on s'envoie en l'air et tout mais derrière, Monsieur n'assume pas ? Bordel... les relations de bon voisinage dont Kagami parlait risquaient d'en prendre sacré un coup... à défaut du tigre lui-même... Aomine soupira, la nouille toujours à l'air et pas pressé de la couvrir, se posant sur un banc près de son nouveau meilleur ami le clodo, à la cool, pour partager sa dernier clope avec lui. Après cette nuit, il avait bien besoin de sa dose de nicotine pour récupérer et récapituler...

Ah petit salopard de Kagami... le laisser en plan comme ça... il n'avait pas aimé ou quoi ? (Il faudrait être fou pour que ce soit le cas !) C'était la seule explication plausible !

Et pourtant, le brun avait pris son pied, lui. En toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas été contre se réveiller aux côtés du roux, blotti dans ses bras... et c'était la première fois qu'une telle envie le prenait... D'habitude, le matin de l'après-sexe, il se demandait plutôt comment foutre dehors la nana qui ronflait dans son plumard... Mais pas là.

Bizarre.

Baaaaah... il serait toujours temps de tirer cela au clair, plus tard, après avoir fumé pour se remettre les idées au clair, par exemple...

Après tout, chacun son sens des priorités.

* * *

Et la priorité de Kagami, en cet instant, était de trouver un refuge sûr.

Un lieu où faire le point...

… Qui ne pouvait en toute logique pas être son propre appartement, étant donné sa proximité avec celle de son voisin. Or, Kagami ne se sentait pas la force de se confronter à Aomine tout de suite... Il avait d'abord besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire, malgré ses innombrables précautions.

Et quel meilleur endroit pour digresser sur sa vie personnelle que chez son frère de cœur, Himuro Tatsuya ?

Kagami y fonça donc instinctivement et ce fut un Tatsuya impeccablement coiffé, habillé et frais comme la rose, alors qu'il revenait de son _jogging_ quotidien (oui, oui, même le dimanche...), qui lui ouvrit, un peu étonné de le découvrir sur le pas de sa porte en cette heure si... matinale.

Mais l'air perdu et livide de Kagami répondit partiellement à ses interrogations. Le brun au grain de beauté s'écarta donc pour le laisser pénétrer chez lui, sans hésiter, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« Entre. »

Apparemment, c'était du sérieux...

Et une petite voix dans la tête d'Himuro lui disait qu'Aomine n'était pas étranger à l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait son frérot adoré...

* * *

 **Et voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous comprenez mieux les motivations des personnages. Normalement, ce chapitre a pour but de vous aider à mieux les cerner. J'espère que c'est réussi... et qu'encore une fois, leurs comportements vous paraissent plus clairs cette fois...**

 **(Si vous êtes sages, il y aura peut-être le _lemon_ de la nuit passé entre les deux fauves, sous forme de _flashbacks_...)**

 **Des bisous et à la prochaine ! (et non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fanfictions ;) je suis juste un peu plus inspirée pour celle-ci en ce moment, c'est tout ! Ca arrive, ce sont les aléas de l'écriture, pas de panique ^^)**


	13. Neverending Story

**'Lut les chauves-souris (je ne sais jamais si les deux mots prennent un "S" au pluriel).**

 **Vu l'heure qu'il est, pas l'temps de relire, pas l'temps de corriger, ni de faire un résumé.**

 **Chapitre avec BEAUCOUP de dialogues.**

 **Enjoy et je me remets à "Magical Dick" dès la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien.**

 **...**

 **JE. VEUX. MON. LIT.**

 **T_T**

 **(Merci pour vos super reviews habituelles, vous DECHIRAY !)**

* * *

Kagami fixait sa tasse de thé d'un air absent, ou plutôt, absorbé par le breuvage, comme s'il espérait y trouver miraculeusement une réponse. Malheureusement, même si Himuro avait beaucoup de parfums différents en stock, il ne disposait pas de celui-ci... En tous cas, depuis qu'il s'était réfugié chez lui, le rouge n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il s'était muré dans un silence qui n'était pas du goût d'Himuro car en effet, comment était-il sensé aider Kagami si ce dernier ne lui expliquait pas en détails la raison de sa venue ? Tatsuya était doté de nombreuses qualités, mais hélas, il n'était pas encore devin ! Dommage, ça aurait été bien utile, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir quoi cuisiner pour le repas du soir. Heureusement Atsushi n'était pas difficile, un rien le régalait. Tant qu'il n'était pas question de légumes, évidemment...

Quoiqu'une fois, Himuro avait eu l'idée (moui, bon, en vrai, il avait vu ça dans une émission télévisée type « _Super Nanny_ », dans laquelle une mégère essayait de gaver de pauvres gosses innocents avec des aliments dont on ne sait même pas s'ils poussent sous terre ou alors carrément dans une décharge à ciel ouvert, ce qui revient un peu au même je dois dire...) de recouvrir des choux de Bruxelles avec du sucre glace et son petit subterfuge avait même bien failli réussir. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait tenu bon jusqu'à la deuxième bouchée et c'est à ce moment-là que Murasakibara avait réalisé l'entourloupe. De rage, il en avait presque renversé la table ! L'illusion n'avait pas été assez forte pour tromper plus longtemps les papilles bioniques du titan mauve, malgré des débuts prometteurs...

En tous cas, point d'émission cette fois pour l'aider à faire parler Kagami.

Cependant, comme il connaissait son petit frère de cœur sur le bout des doigts, Himuro savait que son mutisme ne pouvait être causé que par trois choses :

Nash,

Le père de Kagami,

Et Aomine.

Et puisque les deux premiers étaient restés aux Etats-Unis, il était fort logique que les soucis de Kagami soient tournés vers Aomine. Elémentaire, même, mon cher Watson ! N'étaient-ils pas sensés dîner ensemble d'ailleurs, la veille ? Hmm... le mystère se dissipait peu à peu. Et Himuro n'avait pas encore abattu sa dernière carte... Il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire bouillir un peu de thé – à la cannelle, le préféré de Kagami – puis, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir son meilleur atout : un _cheesecake_ délicieusement sucré.

Himuro était loin de posséder le génie culinaire de son fiancé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était nul derrière des fourneaux pour autant. Personne ne résistait à son fameux _cheesecake_ double chocolat. Personne ! Il avait le pouvoir de dénouer les estomacs et de délier les langues, mais sa recette était gardée secrète par le garçon à la mèche. Dommage. Nul doute qu'avec un tel talent pour les pâtisseries, Himuro aurait pu être en mesure de résoudre bien des conflits dans le monde ! Le petit ami d'Atsushi poussa d'ailleurs le vice jusqu'à mettre une petite pancarte en face de chaque mets indiquant : « _mangez-moi_ » et « _buvez-moi_ », comme dans « _Alice aux Pays des Merveille_ s », des fois que ce ne serait pas clair, hein...

« Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? Très bien. Mais sache que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler... » Sourit le brun, en arrivant avec une énorme part de gâteau sur un plateau et une tasse de thé fumante.

Bon, il avait essayé d'adopter un ton menaçant, comme celui des vrais inspecteurs de police, mais il n'y était pas parvenu... De son côté, Kagami ne touchait toujours pas aux victuailles...

« Taiga... sois raisonnable... je sais que tu adores mon _cheesecake_ et le thé à la cannelle ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je mange ? Il y a un sérum de vérité caché dans ton gâteau ou quoi ? »

« Peut-être... » Répondit énigmatiquement Himuro, avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil complice.

Le rouge soupira. Il savait à quel point son frère de cœur pouvait se montrer entêté lorsqu'il le voulait. Kagami n'avait aucune chance contre lui, mieux valait donc céder à sa volonté. Surtout qu'à la base, Himuro ne l'avait pas forcé à venir. Le pompier qui s'était rendu chez lui de son plein gré. Kagami joua un peu avec la cuillère dans son assiette et il se décida à prendre une bouchée du gâteau fondant. Effectivement, il était parfaitement exécuté et réussi. Un vrai délice pour les papilles. Et par miracle, cette petite douceur sucrée parvint à atteindre le cœur de Kagami. Mieux que n'importe quel mot.

« … Ca a recommencé, Tatsuya. » Sa voix était à peine audible et mal assurée.

« Recommencé ? Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé ? »

Néanmoins, Himuro n'eut pas réellement besoin de réponse verbale. Il comprit rien qu'en regardant la mine dévastée qu'affichait Kagami.

« C'est à propos de Nash, pas vrai ? »

Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ? Himuro posa une main sur le genou du rouge, qui gardait la tête basse.

« Est-ce que cet Aomine de malheur a fait quelque chose de déplacé hier ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire penser à Nash ? Comment s'est passé votre dîner ? Il... il n'a tout de même pas abusé de toi !? »

Le ton du brun devenait de plus en plus cinglant et colérique au fil de ses questions. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire et s'il s'avérait qu'Aomine avait touché à un seul cheveu de Kagami, Himuro était prêt à lui faire bouffer son insigne de policier et ce, malgré la différence certaine de gabarit entre eux.

« Tu dois me le dire, Taiga ! » Supplia t-il presque, en se mettant à genou sur le sol pour prendre les mains du tigre. « Je suis inquiet pour toi ! Explique-moi tout depuis le début, c'est important pour que je comprenne bien et pour que je puisse t'aider, surtout. »

« D'accord. » Abdiqua le rouge, qui pouvait lire l'angoisse dans le regard de son frère.

Himuro était généralement calme et même plutôt froid. Il ne montrait pas facilement ses émotions, qu'il avait tendance à dissimuler ou à museler derrière un sourire aussi mystérieux que courtois. Et lorsque ce petit subterfuge ne fonctionnait pas, le garçon au grain de beauté n'hésitait pas à surjouer certains sentiments pour mener ses interlocuteurs sur de fausses pistes.

Et c'est justement parce qu'il connaissait l'instinct protecteur de Tatsuya en mode « maman ours », que Kagami décida d'occulter volontairement certaines parties du récit. Le brun n'avait en effet pas besoin de savoir que cela faisait plusieurs fois, que de manière involontaire, Aomine lui rappelait son ex, de par son comportement ou les mots qu'il utilisait. Mais c'était uniquement basé sur un ressenti, une impression, pas quelque chose de concret. Alors pas la peine d'alarmer Himuro là-dessus pour le moment.

« Et bien, comme tu le sais, nous sommes allés dîner ensemble en ville hier. »

« Oui, je me rappelle que vous aviez prévu une sortie. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais accepté son invitation, ni ce que tu en attendais... Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Dans quelle optique avait lieu ce tête-à-tête ? »

Aïe. Première question et déjà, Kagami se sentait piégé. Himuro était un gars perspicace. Peut-être même un peu trop, parfois.

« Heu... j'en suis pas très sûr... enfin, je veux dire... je peux pas parler à sa place. »

« Ok, ok, excuse-moi de t'avoir coupé. Continue stp. »

Kagami inspira profondément. Himuro n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de leur mésaventure française. Alors, il se concentra sur l'essentiel, sans faire de détours inutiles.

« Donc, on a dîné, puis on a fait un détour par un bar et puis... »

Il s'interrompit un court instant.

Devait-il lui raconter l'épisode du _Viagra_? Non, il sembla à Kagami que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la choucroute et qu'en plus, cela risquait de plonger Himuro dans une colère noire, s'il apprenait qu'Aomine s'était livré à ce genre de... « canulars » douteux. Le blason du flic avait besoin d'être redoré aux yeux d'Himuro et une telle révélation pourrait le souiller davantage. Ce n'était pas le but recherché. Aomine avait beau être comme il était... il n'était pas responsable des ennuis de Kagami. Enfin, pas de ceux-là, en tous cas. Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient et les moutons seront bien gardés !

… Ou quelque chose comme ça...

« Oui ? » S'impatienta légèrement Himuro, toujours à ses pieds.

« Nous sommes montés chez lui pour prendre un dernier verre. »

« Ah, d'accord. Carrément. Je vois... vous en êtes donc déjà ce stade-là. »

« N-non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tatsuya ! »

« Pas la peine de me faire un dessin, tu sais. Figure-toi que j'ai déjà invité un tas de garçons et de filles et parfois même plusieurs simultanément à venir ' _boire un dernier verre_ ' et à vrai dire, la première fois que j'ai utilisé cette excuse vieille comme le monde, je devais avoir quinze ans à peine. Alors je sais comment ça marche, pas la peine de me mentir pour essayer de ménager ma sensibilité. »

Mais Kagami sentait dans la voix de son ami que ce dernier était sur le point de lui faire son numéro de 'mère la pudeur'. Avec à la clé, une belle leçon en bonne et due forme sur le fait qu'il ne faut jamais accepter de suivre un homme, tard le soir, dans sa tanière. A plus forte raison lorsqu'on a déjà un petit coup dans le nez. Et surtout pas dès le premier soir ! Ce genre de concepts archaïques pouvait laisser dubitatif la plupart des gens, mais pour deux garçons ayant grandi aux Amériques, c'était presque un art de vivre.

Kagami et Himuro avaient été biberonnés dès leur plus jeune âge à ces préceptes sociétaux insipides et infondés tous droits sortis d'un autre siècle, tels que le fameux « Il faut toujours laisser deux jours s'écouler après un premier rendez-vous avant de rappeler l'autre. » Et le fameux « On embrasse qu'à partir du troisième rendez-vous » semblait être la reine mère de toutes ces règles idiotes si chères aux habitants du Nouveau Monde... Celle à laquelle on ne déroge sous aucun prétexte. C'est pourquoi Himuro avait sorti sa mine déçue de circonstance. On pouvait être dévergondé et même se taper toute l'équipe de _foot_ du lycée si on le désirait, ça d'accord, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne brûlait les étapes ! Et là, Kagami venait de bafouer gravement l'ordre établi par des décennies de _teenage movies_ , véritables guides spirituels garants de la bonne morale ! Evidemment, cela n'effleura même pas l'esprit de nos deux zigotos vivant encore à l'heure américaine, qu'au Japon également les règles de bienséance, bien que différentes, étaient tout aussi restrictives, voire davantage sur certains points...

« Non mais Tatsuya, vraiment... je te PROMETS que j'ai accepté son invitation en tout bien tout honneur. Je... je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe ici, au Japon, ni quelles sont les règles en vigueur en matière de rendez-vous amoureux... mais personnellement, je ne pensais pas à mal... »

« Toi, sans doute pas. Mais lui... c'est une autre histoire. Est-ce qu'il a tenté de te mettre dans son lit ? »

A cet instant, Kagami hésita franchement à confier l'épisode du string et de la chantilly à son meilleur ami. D'un côté, cela le gênait parce que la virilité du policier allait en prendre un sacré coup. Mais de l'autre, cet incident rassurerait peut-être Tatsuya...

« Taiga ? » L'appela le brun.

« Et bien... je ne dis pas qu'il m'a invité sans aucune arrière pensée, mais... disons que son plan ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme prévu... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« _For the fuck's sake, Tatsuya ! He was wearing a pink string... Alex's string nontheless ! And he had chantilly all over his body ! Even his nipples_ ! » Déclara le tigre dans un anglais parfait, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à raconter le petit numéro burlesque d'Aomine, sans se mettre à rire.

D'abord silencieux, Himuro le fixa avec son unique œil visible complètement écarquillé. Puis, il finit par éclater de rire en s'imaginant la scène dans un coin de sa tête.

« _Noooooooooo Taiiii ! Wahahaha... Please tell me you recorded it on your phone ! I totally wanna see it ! OMG ! Must have been priceless ! Ahahaha ! I can't... !_ »

Himuro se tenait les côtes, il avait du mal à parler, tant il riait comme un hyène devant un ballet d'hippopotames.

« _Sorry to disappoint but... no. I was too chocked myself to even think about it._ »

« _Gosh... that's too bad... but doesn't dat guy have any shame or what ? Alex would have been mad at him if she saw him hanging in one of her strings... Did Aomine give it back to you, at least ?_ »

« Non, même pas. Et crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller sonner chez lui pour le réclamer... » Soupira Kagami, en fixant le plafond.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda Himuro, devinant que la situation avait dégénéré à partir de là.

« Nous sommes allés faire une partie de basket... »

« Si tard... ? »

« Ouais, c'est moi qui ai insisté. J'étais énervé et un peu paumé... je voulais me défouler. »

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Le terrain était désert, ça se passait bien... enfin... je perdais, mais c'était pas grave... parce qu'au moins, il avait cessé de se tourner en ridicule... »

« Et ça l'a empêché de continuer à te draguer ? »

« En quelque sorte. Tu sais, quand il joue au basket, il devient une toute autre personne. Il est différent. Plus sérieux, plus discipliné. »

« Je vois. Ca doit être difficile de lui résister lorsqu'il se comporte ainsi. » Sourit un peu sournoisement Himuro.

Touché. Il connaissait vraiment son frère de cœur sur le bout des doigts. Kagami avait tendance à craquer pour sportifs et les joueurs de basket, en particulier. Surtout si ces derniers se montraient entièrement habités par leur passion. C'était une attitude tout bonnement irrésistible pour le tigre et voir Aomine si déterminé n'avait sans doute pas manqué de lui faire de l'effet. Himuro en était persuadé.

Et preuve que le brun avait visé juste, il remarqua que la main droite de Kagami venait justement de se crisper sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Taiga, tu as cédé c'est ça que tu n'oses pas m'avouer ? Ecoute, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Bien-sûr, je ne dis pas que j'approuve votre relation, mais c'est ta vie et tu devrais savoir que je te soutiendrai toujours dans tes choix, quels qu'ils soient. » Essaya t-il de le rassurer, s'agenouillant à nouveau près de lui et posant amicalement une main sur son genou.

Le roux releva la tête pour regarder celui avec qui il avait été élevé dans l'amour fraternel. Il savait bien entendu qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en Himuro, là n'était pas la question. Il ne craignait pas non plus son jugement. Après tout, le brun gracile avait toujours répondu présent pour lui. C'était même Himuro qui lui avait appris à jouer au basket, patiemment et avec pédagogie. Le brun l'avait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves de la vie, que ce soit lors de sa rupture avec Nash ou encore, lorsque son père avait été envoyé en prison... Kagami lui devait énormément. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce qu'il savait qu'Himuro serait aussi impuissant que lui. Pourtant, il éprouvait tout de même le besoin de se confier à celui qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici.

« Il... il y a autre chose, c'est ça ? » Comprit le beau serveur.

Oui, Himuro avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un libre ouvert.

Et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Je ne te jugerai pas. » Tenta t-il à nouveau de l'encourager.

« … Je... je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... mais nous avons commencé à nous disputer... et là, Aomine m'a demandé d'être moi-même... d'arrêter de me cacher... Il a dit qu'il voulait voir le véritable Kagami... »

« Le... 'véritable Kagami' » ? Répéta le brun, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie encore ? Ca ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Aomine insinuerait-il que Kagami jouait un rôle ? Non... ça ne ressemblait pas au rouge d'agir de la sorte. Il ne faisait jamais semblant. Kagami était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop franc et honnête pour ne serait-ce que penser à dissimuler sa véritable nature. Le tigre n'était pas un manipulateur, contrairement à Himuro lui-même, qui le revendiquait d'ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

Incompréhensible. Tout bonnement.

Mais face au mutisme de Kagami, Himuro n'eut d'autre choix que d'éluder sa question.

« Qu'est-il arrivé après ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai oublié... parce que... suite à cette conversation, j'ai eu une sorte de... _blackout_... Je ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Par contre... ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je me suis réveillé ce matin, nu, allongé sur le sol du terrain de basket... et avec Aomine à mes côtés... à poil également... »

« Quoooooooiiiiii ? Alors vous avez vraiment... ? Tu t'es protégé au moins ? On ne sait pas où ce mec est allé tremper sa quéquette ! Enfin, si, justement, on le sait beaucoup trop bien ! Et ce n'était pas dans des vagins recommandables ! »

« Tatsuya... »

« _I'm just stating facts_ ! »

« =_= »

« Ok, ok... excuse-moi, mais c'est une question importante, qui mérite d'être posée ! »

«Si j'en crois les DEUX préservatifs déballés qui traînaient près de nous lorsque j'ai émergé, je dirai que oui. »

« Ah ouuuuffff ! C'est déjà ça de pris ! D'ailleurs... bien que je ne devrais sûrement pas utiliser le terme 'prendre' compte tenu de la situation, c'est également une question qui mérite d'être posée ! Qui a pris qui hier soir ? Et quand tu parles de 'préservatifs déballés', tu veux dire qu'ils était usagés, c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oi Tatsuya, you're gross ! That's some intimate shit, you know ! I-I don't wanna talk to you about it !_ …Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, oui, ils avaient été utilisés ! Mais j'ai pas vérifié s'ils étaient pleins non plus, faut pas déconner ! »

« J'ai besoin d'être rassuré, Taiga ! Tu comprends, ce type n'est pas fréquentable et je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'ait refilé une _MST_ qui date de la préhistoire ! »

« Et bien... je ne suis pas allé faire de tests sanguins pour le confirmer, mais je suis à peu près sûr de me sentir en parfaite santé. » Rougit Kagami.

Bizarrement, la conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue beaucoup plus légère et détendue. En entrant ici, Kagami avait le moral dans les chaussettes, mais discuter avec Himuro lui avait changé les idées. Un peu. Lorsqu'il était question de sexe, son cher frère n'était jamais le dernier à participer et ce, malgré ses airs de gendre idéal. A tel point, que le roux se demandait comment Murasakibara faisait pour assurer... Himuro devait le bourrer de _Viagra_ , ce n'était pas possible autrement... Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de _Viagra_ , mieux valait éviter d'aborder le sujet avec Himuro.

En effet, la veille, Aomine ne s'était pas privé pour en glisser dans le verre de Kagami, à son insu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait affirmé, mais Kagami ne pouvait pas en être certain. Connaissant Aomine, il était possible qu'il ait raconté un énorme bobard, uniquement dans le but de le provoquer. Et bien entendu, Kagami occulta l'érection aussi soudaine qu'intempestive qu'il avait eue en arrivant à l'appartement du policier, ne faisant absolument pas le lien avec l'ingestion éventuelle de ce médicament. En tous cas, mieux valait qu'Himuro ignore ce fait, sinon, il serait capable d'aller faire un prélèvement sanguin sur Aomine et ce ne serait certainement pas pour s'assurer que le basané n'était porteur d'aucune maladie sexuelle...

« Tant mieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par _'blackout'_ tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais abusé de l'alcool durant la soirée ? »

« Non, justement, je n'ai quasiment pas bu... Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... »

« Oh Taiga... tu crois que... ? »

Un voile sombre couvrit le regard félin de Kagami et Himuro comprit immédiatement ce qui perturbait son ami.

« Je vois. C'est pour cela que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que c'était comme avec Nash... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus ce genre de crises d'amnésie depuis que tu étais arrivé au Japon... »

« Je n'en sais rien, Tatsuya... Honnêtement, ça me dépasse. Moi aussi je pensais que ça allait mieux, je me croyais même guéri. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas... »

Le ton s'était soudainement assombri et le roux se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa voix tremblait. Les ténèbres du passé venaient de ressurgir pour l'engloutir à nouveau. Et il semblerait que partout où il aille, ce passé possessif finisse par le rattraper. Quoique Kagami fasse, il ne ne parvenait à s'en défaire. C'était peine perdue. Vraiment déprimant... et le pompier ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le pousser dans le trou duquel il avait mis des années à s'extirper. Ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant en une fraction de seconde.

Heureusement, la voix d'Himuro le ramena dans la lumière, tel un phare dans la nuit noire.

« Tu as fait une rechute, oui et alors ? Ca ne veut rien dire ! Ne te crois pas condamné pour autant, Taiga ! Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, toi seul est maître de ta vie ! Tu t'es battu pour ce droit et tu l'as gagné... ne laisse pas cette seule mésaventure ruiner tous tes efforts ! C'était peut-être... une coïncidence ? »

« Un cas isolé, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, voilà ! Rien ne prouve que ça se reproduira... tu étais peut-être fatigué, stressé ou que sais-je... ? »

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est loin d'être aussi simple... On n'a jamais su ce qui causait ces pertes de mémoire soudaines... »

« Ce qui est sûr en tous cas, c'est que ces oublis ont commencé alors que tu étais en couple avec Nash ! Et puisqu'on parlait de coïncidences, je ne pense pas que ça en soit une ! »

« Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, Tatsuya... Tout allait bien avec Nash au départ et tout était normal de mon côté également. »

« Sauf que votre relation s'est dégradée et bizarrement, c'est là que cette amnésie sélective a commencé ! »

« J'en sais rien... pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas précisément quand ça a commencé... et puis, quand bien même Nash serait lié à tout cela, explique-moi pourquoi. Et surtout comment ? »

« Je ne suis pas psy, Taiga, je n'ai donc aucune réponse viable à te donner. Je remarque juste que chronologiquement, tes crises coïncident avec vos premières disputes amoureuses. »

« Peut-être... mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un rapport. Ni que Nash est directement ou indirectement responsable. On ne peut pas manipuler la mémoire des gens comme ça, c'est impossible. D'autant plus qu'hier, Nash n'était pas là. Pourtant, cela s'est tout de même produit avec Aomine... »

« Sûrement parce qu'Aomine te rappelle inconsciemment Nash. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! I-ils sont différents ! » Protesta vainement le félin blessé.

« J'ai dit « inconsciemment », Taiga. Ce n'est donc pas volontaire, ça échappe à ton contrôle. Mais tu admettras tout de même que leurs comportements respectifs ont quelques similitudes... »

« C'est vrai... » Reconnut Kagami, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait paumé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui causait ses amnésies partielles, dont il se pensait pourtant débarrassé en venant ici. Là, d'accord, il aurait pu y voir un signe. Un signe que Nash était la cause de ses problèmes de mémoire, même si Kagami ignorait comment. Mais... ce qui s'était passé hier remettait tout en question et surtout, menaçait l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait finalement retrouvé en posant ses valises à Tokyo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, par rapport à Aomine ? Est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que tu as zappé votre petite partie de jambes en l'air ? »

« Ca n'va pas non !? Ce type est tellement narcissique, qu'il tiendrait à recommencer juste pour être certain que je n'oublie pas sa performance cette fois ! »

« Ahahaha ! En effet, c'est le risque avec lui. Je le vois totalement réagir comme ça, ça colle assez bien au personnage... »

« Je crois que le mieux à faire c'est... de passer sous silence ce qui s'est passé hier soir... »

« Tu penses qu'il va accepter bien gentiment de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ce type a un ego démesuré, ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il apprécie qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit... »

Kagami tourna alors la tête vers son frère, cessant momentanément de se morfondre. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas franchement réfléchi au facteur « Aomine » jusqu'ici. Cependant, il était presque évident que leur relation – quelle qu'elle soit – se retrouve affectée par les récents événements. Kagami ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais une chose était certaine : il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et la panthère. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais il en ressentait le besoin impérieux cette fois. Un besoin presque vital, comme si sa sanité d'esprit en dépendait. De toute façon, Aomine était nocif pour lui, il le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Mais l'incident d'hier n'avait fait que le confirmer. L'histoire risquait de se répéter inlassablement au contact du basané et Kagami voulait à tous prix se sortir de cette spirale, même si cela signifiait laisser Aomine sur le bas côté de la route et continuer son chemin sans lui.

D'ordinaire, le tigre était plutôt scrupuleux au sujet des autres. Il voulait prendre soin d'eux et Aomine n'échappait pas à la règle. Jusqu'ici, l'américain avait tenté de composer avec le caractère exécrable et imprévisible de son voisin, mais même sa bonté avait ses limites. A plus forte raison lorsque sa raison était en première ligne. Pas question de la sacrifier sur l'autel de l'abnégation. Non, hier n'était pas un incident au final. C'était uniquement le dernier coup de semonce avant la guerre totale et Kagami comptait bien prendre cette ultime mise en garde au sérieux. Lui et Aomine n'étaient pas compatibles. Le tigre ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il était trop tard déjà pour cela. Sinon, le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu avec Nash risquait de recommencer...

« Ecoute Taiga, ce qui s'est produit hier soir n'était pas le fruit du hasard. »

« Je sais... j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi. »

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire REELLEMENT concernant Aomine ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais le laisser dans l'ignorance et m'éloigner de lui. Tout simplement. »

« Ce ne serait pas judicieux, parce qu'il va vouloir comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussées à prendre des distances... En particulier s'il a aimé votre petit un contre un sexy... »

« Naaaan... c'est pas son genre. Crois-moi, ce porc est adepte des coups d'un soir. Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il désirait, ça va agir comme un véritable repoussoir et il va me lâcher automatiquement. Hey, je suis même persuadé qu'il ne me calculera même plus, lorsqu'il me croisera dans les couloirs de la résidence. »

Oui, logiquement, la réaction d'Aomine ne pouvait être que celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait habituellement avec ses conquêtes et le peu de valeur qu'il leur accordait. C'était vraiment l'unique point positif de cette soirée terrible : au moins, maintenant, Kagami aurait la paix. Il avait finalement cédé à Aomine – à son insu – et son voisin allait le lâcher. C'était la seule conclusion possible pour Kagami et quelque part, il en était soulagé. Même si...

Non, rien...

Mieux valait ne plus penser à Aomine et le rayer de sa vie. Ce gars n'était qu'une source d'ennuis et même sa psyché semblait l'interpréter cette manière là...

Mais quelque part... imaginer qu'Aomine passe à autre chose aussi rapidement, cela lui fendait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, cependant. C'était tout de même vexant de penser qu'Aomine allait le traiter de la même manière que toutes ces filles qu'il avait eu un jour dans son lit et dont il avait oublié le prénom et le visage... Kagami aurait aimé plus que cela. Avoir une identité. Compter pour Aomine, juste un peu... être différent de la masse informe de vagins qui s'étaient succédés dans la vie du policier. Ne pas être qu'un agréable souvenir éphémère qui s'efface avec le temps...

Purée...

Suite à ce raisonnement, Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la réaction d'Aomine. Il y avait fort à parier qu'à l'heure qu'il était, le basané avait bondi sur son téléphone pour informer Kise de ses exploits sexuels. Et le brun devait sûrement s'en vanter, insistant sur les détails salaces et donnant une mauvaise image du tigre. Oh oui, Aomine était certainement en train d'exulter. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait et dans quelques jours, Kagami aurait une réputation de mec facile... Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Il pouvait déjà voir la porte de son appartement taguée d'insultes et de mots obscènes, comme quand...

Kagami secoua la tête.

Himuro avait raison. Il avait raison.

C'était en train de recommencer.

Et il devait limiter les dégâts pendant qu'il le pouvait encore, tant qu'il avait la main sur son destin !

« Je hmm... je vais lui parler, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne posera aucun souci, je sais comment le gérer. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes lui raconter, si jamais il refuse de tourner la page ? Imagine qu'il veuille vraiment un truc sérieux avec toi... »

« Puisque je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas ! Je le connais, ce mec n'a aucune subtilité ! Il va sans doute fanfaronner quelques temps auprès de ses potes et puis, il se lassera. Le truc, c'est de ne surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu. » Expliqua Kagami pour convaincre Himuro, sans réaliser que c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de persuader, en réalité.

« D'accord, tu le connais mieux que moi, après tout. Et intimement maintenant, qui plus est... »

« Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Tatsuya. Je sais que j'ai commis une bourde hier et je la regrette déjà suffisamment comme ça... »

« Excuse-moi... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer... C'est juste que... je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela fonctionne... La perte de mémoire, c'est une chose. Mais... que Nash et lui parviennent à te manipuler comme ils l'entendent, ça me dépasse toujours autant ! Parce que je sais bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait de ton plein gré... Tu voulais prendre ton temps avec Aomine et... _hell... ! You even made him sign a contract about it ! No sex and all and he agreed ! So... why ? You never wanted this to happen, Tai ! And yet... it did... ! That's insane..._ »

Le roux était tout aussi largué que son frère à ce sujet. Car, comme si sa situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment étrange, l'amnésie partielle s'accompagnait de certains comportements... déviants de la part de Kagami. En fait, certains souvenirs incomplets ressurgissaient sous forme de _flashs_ très brefs par moment et Kagami parvenait à saisir des brides de ce qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Or, ce n'était pas très joli, pour parler gentiment. Souvent, le tigre se revoyait faire des choses particulièrement abjectes et amorales... Il ne se reconnaissait pas, c'était comme s'il voyait une autre personne agir à sa place. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et Kagami se contemplait en train d'agir, impuissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tatsuya, je m'en sortirai. C'est vrai, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, fais-moi confiance. »

« Tsss... je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu profiter de toi à ce point. N'a t-il pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose de... bizarre dans ton changement soudain d'attitude ? »

« Il a du penser que j'avais enfin craqué pour lui, après le petit discours qu'il m'a servi sur la nécessité d'être soi-même... »

« Aomine serait naïf à ce point ? C'est un prédateur, Taiga ! Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! Ce qu'il a fait est inadmissible ! »

« Il... il ne m'a pas forcé, tout de même... »

« Non, mais c'est tout comme ! Tu n'étais pas toi-même, alors il a sauté sur l'occasion... et pas que sur l'occasion, d'ailleurs ! »

« Il n'a pas du s'en rendre compte... C'est peut-être parce qu'il est flic, mais je t'assure que le consentement est loin de n'être qu'un concept à ses yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas l'image qu'il dégage, en tous cas. Je dirai plus qu'il... se conduit comme un dragueur impénitent extrêmement pragmatique ! Seule sa petite personne compte et il ne prend aucunement en considération les sentiments d'autrui ! »

Dans les paroles d'Himuro, on sentait clairement une forme... de ressentiment, de haine. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour en être, mais il était clair que les deux bruns ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs respectifs. Kagami avait déjà remarqué la même animosité dans la voix d'Aomine lorsqu'il évoquait Himuro et même s'il n'avait véritablement fait attention à cela, cette certitude lui sautait à présent aux yeux. Mais c'était absurde, étant donné que les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas...

… Si... ?

Cela intrigua fort Kagami, qui trouvait la réaction de son frère disproportionnée par rapport aux faits reprochés à Aomine. Le dragon agissait presque comme s'il avait eu une aventure sans lendemain avec le policier et que ce dernier l'avait largué sans jamais le rappeler.

« Ce que je suis en train de te dire Taiga, c'est de faire très attention à toi. Je sais que ce flic à la noix te plaît et que tu lui cherches constamment des justifications. Mais ne tombe pas dans le panneau cette fois. Montre-toi ferme envers lui, si tu veux t'en sortir parce qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai bien peur qu'Aomine ne te tire vers le fond, si tu t'évertues à le fréquenter. Coupe les ponts avec lui définitivement, comme tu en as eu l'idée au départ, c'est encore le mieux que tu puisses faire pour te protéger ! » Sa voix s'adoucit cependant en constatant que Kagami semblait affecté par ses directives. « Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'aller vers lui, reste loin de cet énergumène, au moins le temps qu'on découvre ce qui provoque tes crises, ok ? »

Relevant la tête, le tigre plongea dans le regard singulier de son frère et il put y lire que ce dernier se faisait réellement un sang d'encre pour lui, ce dont il n'avait jamais douté. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kagami arriva également à capter une émotion indescriptible. Himuro était en effet très doué pour les masquer, mais le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses sentiments avait ses aussi ses limites et Kagami ne parvint pas identifier avec certitude l'éclat dont il s'agissait. Mais une chose était sûre : Himuro jouait double-jeu et il ne lui disait pas tout à propos d'Aomine...

Cette nouvelle information méritait une enquête plus approfondie dans le future.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps pour Kagami de lever le camp et d'aller affronter sa chère Némésis...

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire le point Tatsuya, je vais rentrer. Excuse-moi encore de t'avoir dérangé. » Coupa court Kagami en se levant pour partir.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais, tu le sais bien. Tu es mon précieux petit frère adoré ! » Sourit Himuro avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main affectueusement.

Apparemment le garçon à la mèche semblait penser que Kagami allait lui obéir et mettre en application ses conseils sans broncher. Mais la vérité, c'est que le roux avait besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'Himuro ne se souciait pas uniquement de son bien-être dans cette affaire. Le dragon semblait avoir des comptes personnels à régler avec le voisin libidineux de Kagami et ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de devenir un instrument de vengeance dans la petite gué-guerre invisible qui opposait les deux bruns.

En particulier si cela faisait de lui un dommage collatéral.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était rentré et Aomine faisait les cents pas dans son appartement.

Le premier réflexe qu'il avait eu en rentrant au bercail avait été d'aller sonner à la porte de Kagami.

Mais le roux n'avait pas répondu.

Faisait-il le mort ou n'était-il tout simplement pas là ?

Difficile à dire. L'appartement de l'américain était habituellement très calme, si bien qu'il était impossible d'affirmer avec certitude si l'occupant des lieux s'y trouvait ou non.

Aomine avait donc commencé par faire le pied de grue dans le couloir pendant quelques temps avant de se lasser en même temps qu'il parvint à la conclusion que cela ne ferait certainement pas rentrer Kagami plus vite. Il avait donc regagné son propre appartement et maintenant, il tournait en rond dans l'entrée, tel un lion en cage, sous le regard perplexe de Biscuit.

Comprenez-le bien. Cette situation était était inédite pour Aomine Daiki.

Et par conséquent, il ne savait absolument pas comment il était sensé réagir ou se comporter.

Kagami l'avait planté là, après une nuit de sexe torride et sauvage.

C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, d'habitude, il était dans la peau du gars qui se fait la malle avec ses fringues sous le bras. Oui, oui, même quand ces ébats avaient lieu dans son propre appartement !

Alors imaginez un peu sa surprise de s'être réveillé seul ce matin !

Forcément, il se sentait vexé.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Et c'était précisément ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Parce que mine de rien, ce n'était pas la première fois que son amour propre se retrouvait légèrement écorné. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il lui était arrivé de se prendre des râteaux de la part de jolies jeunes femmes auparavant. Peut-être pas assez pour ouvrir une boutique de jardinage mais suffisamment en tous cas pour que son ego en pâtisse sévèrement. Cependant, puisque c'est d'Aomine dont il est question, cela n'avait jamais suffit à le faire se remettre en cause jusque là.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça commencerait aujourd'hui ?

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que ces filles l'avaient repoussé sans même étrenner ses talents d'étalon au préalable. Mais là, avec Kagami, ce n'était pas le cas ! Le rouge avait pleinement pu apprécier la qualité de ses performances – deux fois, même – et pourtant, il l'avait quand même jeté ensuite ? C'était incompréhensible et intolérable pour Aomine ! Le tigre ne pouvait PAS ne pas avoir aimé ! Le policier avait toujours veiller à combler ses partenaires et en plusieurs années de pratique intensive, pas l'ombre d'une réclamation ! C'était du 100 % satisfait ou remboursé ! Aomine mettait un point d'honneur à assurer un service de qualité, quelles que soient les exigences du client !

Et ce putain de Kagami avait le culot de l'éviter ? De le fuir ? De le... de le... raaaahh... ! Bon, bon, du calme... Aomine n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Le tigre était peut-être simplement parti en urgence pour une intervention matinale. Ce serait possible et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Kagami aurait pu lui laisser un mot ou quelque chose, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas exactement de quoi noter à portée de main sur le terrain de basket... Mais merde, quoi ! Dans ce cas, un petit SMS pour le prévenir eut été grandement apprécié. Pas besoin d'écrire un roman, juste deux ou trois mots auraient fait l'affaire ! Bon sang, Aomine commençait à avoir un aperçu de ce qu'avaient pu ressentir ses anciennes conquêtes et ce n'était franchement pas agréable... Non, c'était presque humiliant...

Soudain, Biscuit qui était affalé au sol jusque là, se redressa, les oreilles au garde à vous et il commença à aboyer gaiement. Pas agressivement, mais plutôt comme s'il venait de flairer un délicieux gigot braisé. Aomine fixa son chien une fraction de seconde et il comprit le message.

Bordel ! Même un clébard était plus loquace que Kagami !

En tous cas, l'attitude joviale du canidé ne laissait aucun doute sur la présence du tigre, dans les parages.

« Tu as senti Kagami, hein ? Il arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Bon chien ! » Sourit Aomine en tapotant la tête de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Bien ! Cela lui laissait donc une poignée de minutes pour intervenir. L'idée était d'intercepter Kagami avant qu'il ne pénètre dans son appartement, sinon, il serait trop tard. Aomine siffla Biscuit et il sorti en trombe de chez lui. Puis, il donna des indications au Berger Allemand pour que ce dernier se cache dans l'angle du mur qui donnait sur les escaliers par lesquels Kagami allait arriver. Une chance (non, pas vraiment...) que l'ascenseur soit toujours en panne, malgré l'intervention de techniciens, comme cela, Kagami ne pouvait arriver que par un seul endroit. Aomine quant à lui, se positionna bien en évidence au milieu du couloir, barrant l'accès à l'appartement du roux. Si Kagami voulait rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui passer sur le corps ! Et si cette perspective réjouissait Aomine, pas sûr qu'elle convienne à l'américain...

Biscuit se posta à l'endroit indiqué par son maître, se tapissant dans l'ombre et il attendit le signal de ce dernier. Ses oreilles papillonnèrent, dévoilant une fois de plus la proximité du tigre.

« 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _Here's Johnny_ ! Cible en vue, Biscuit, tiens-toi prêt ! » Siffla Aomine, en voyant la tête de Kagami qui émergeait justement de la cage d'escaliers.

 **L'OPERATION « _TIGER TIGER_ » ETAIT LANCEE ! **

Aomine voyait le cucul de son chien se dandiner en l'air et sa queue balayer l'air avec enthousiasme. Il était visiblement aussi excité que lui de retrouver Kagami.

Mais dès que le tigre aperçut Aomine, il se figea presque imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à l'oeil aiguisé du policier. Kagami semblait nerveux, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Aomine avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement chez des criminels, alors on ne la faisait pas !

Kagami avait du considérer un instant la possibilité de faire demi-tour, y renonçant quasi instantanément, en comprenant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Aomine l'avait vu. Kagami n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que celui d'avancer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir tromper le brun, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cerveau !

Le roux s'engagea enfin dans le couloir, sans remarquer Biscuit qui attendait toujours patiemment les ordres d'Aomine pour agir.

« Hey _Kitty Cat..._ »

« Putain... ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Aomine, j'te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Bingo. La provocation, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Ca fonctionnait toujours avec Kagami !

Et face au mutisme souriant du brun, Kagami s'impatienta :

« Oi, t'es bouché ou quoi ? Faudrait p'têtre arrêter la branlette ! J'tai demandé c'que tu foutais planté dans le couloir ! »

« Du calme, T-ai-gaaaa... je faisais juste ma ronde habituelle. »

« Ta... quoi ? »

« Tiens, tiens c'est toi qui es sourd maintenant... Mais tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé hier entre nous, t'auras plus besoin de te palucher avant un bon moment... et si jamais l'envie t'en prenait quand même, je serai plus que ravi de te prêter main forte, si jamais ça peut t'éviter une surdité précoce... » Enonça t-il en agrémentant son petit discours d'un clin d'oeil complice.

« Tsss... » Se renfrogna Kagami. « Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi... toujours au taquet dès qu'il s'agit de m'emmerder... »

« J'apprécie davantage le terme ' _rendre service_ '. Après tout, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui me casses les couilles depuis des semaines avec ton couplet sur les relations de bon voisinage. Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question, et bien que je préfère être celui qui mène les interrogatoires, figure-toi que j'effectuais ma ronde quotidienne. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? Comme il n'y a que des vieux ici... que ce soit mentalement... » Fit-il en désignant Kagami. « ... ou en âge, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. »

« Et en quoi ça consiste, au juste ? »

« A s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de dangereux qui traîne. Que ce soit un type louche ou encore des câbles électriques, des trucs dans ce goût-là. Faire en sorte que cet immeuble vétuste réponde toujours aux normes de sécurité, ah, mais tu dois connaître ça toi, puisque t'es pomplard, genre surveiller que les tous extincteurs sont bien remplis et accessibles, par exemple. Et puis surtout vérifier que chaque chose est à sa place... et ça comprend les résidents eux-mêmes. »

« Je vois. Et qui t'a donné cette mission au juste ? Le syndic' de l'immeuble ? »

« Naaan... ces types-là sont juste bons à encaisser les chèques en fin de mois. Si je ne faisais pas ce boulot, personne ne le ferait. Alors je me le suis confié moi-même. »

« Tant d'abnégation de ta part, j'en reste sans voix. »

Connaissant la 'générosité' d'Aomine, ça cachait forcément quelque chose... mais quoi ?

« J'sais que tu me prends pour le plus gros fils de chien qui ait foulé le sol de cette planète... » Il marqua une légère pause, espérant que Biscuit ne l'avait pas entendu parler en des termes si dégradants pour la race canine. « Mais tu te trompes. J'suis juste un peu connard sur les bords, tout au plus. Et si je ne vivais pas ici, rien que la semaine passée, on se serait retrouvés avec deux décès sur les bras. Monsieur Mishima et Madame Yagami ont fait une crise cardiaque et j'ai du les conduire à l'hôpital. Quant à Madame Ootani, je l'emmène tous les jeudi à sa séance de rééducation. Elle s'est cassé le col du fémur, il y a six mois et depuis, elle a une hanche en plastique. Tu as du remarquer qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer. »

« Ouais, la pauvre d'ailleurs. Obligée de se taper tous ces escaliers à pied parce qu'elle vit au sixième étage, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'elle prenne ce putain d'ascenseur qui est tout le temps en panne oh... mais attends... je me demande bien à cause de qui... » Asséna Kagami, pince sans rire.

« Ok, ok, touché. Je l'ai bien cherchée, celle-là. » Fit Aomine, levant les mains en l'air en signe de défense. « Mais pour le reste... il s'avère que ma ronde a révélé une anomalie. »

« Ah ouais ? Laquelle ? »

« Il manquait quelque chose ce matin. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. »

« ... »

« Je suis sûr que du vois de qui je parle... Grand, cheveux de feu, musclé, sourcils bizarres... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Aho. Je ne fais pas partie des meubles. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'assurer que j'réponds bien présent. »

« Ah mais tu te trompes. En venant habiter ici, c'est comme si le Destin t'avait confié à moi. Tu es devenu l'un de mes protégés, au même titre que les autres résidents. »

« Trop d'honneur. Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrai être au travail ? »

« Impossible. J'ai immédiatement _checké_ ton emploi du temps. Et j'ai même appelé ton chef de brigade pour le confirmer. »

« TU AS QUOI ? »

« Oi Taiga... vraiment, arrête la branlette, ça devient grave là. C'est mauvais pour ta main gauche aussi et puis je te rappelle que je suis là à présent, si tu as des besoins à satisfaire... » Se moqua Aomine, tout en se récurant le conduit auditif avec son auriculaire.

« ALORS TU M'ESPIONNES MAINTENANT ? » Eructa Kagami, aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

« Pourquoi tu dis 'maintenant' ? Ca fait un moment déjà... »

Le regard d'Aomine se fit perçant comme des poignards et Kagami ne put réprimer un frisson électrique. Le rouge n'avait rien remarqué pourtant, mais... Oh mon Dieu... Et si... Aomine avait été au courant de sa véritable identité, à l'instant même où Kagami avait posé ses valises ici ? Alors... le brun jouait la comédie avec lui depuis le début ? Aomine Daiki était véritablement un démon. Un dangereux et sournois démon. Le besoin de fuite de Kagami s'intensifia. Cette situation lui rapelait beaucoup trop Nash et son amour malsain...

« Laisse-moi passer. »

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi passer, je t'ai dit ! »

« Et moi je t'ai dit non. Pas avant de savoir où tu étais. »

Le brun se mit alors à faire quelques pas en se tapotant la joue avec son index.

« Hmm... laisse-moi deviner... tu étais encore chez ce gars... celui qui a une mouche qui lui a chié sous l'oeil... »

« Tatsuya. Il s'appelle Tatsuya ! Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais, alors que t'es sensé être au courant de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin ceux qui vivent dans cet immeuble. Tes 'protégés', comme tu nous surnommes affectueusement... »

« Tatsuya, ouais... J'ai tendance à avoir une mémoire très sélective dès que ça concerne les enfoirés. »

Kagami baissa la tête. Ces paroles avaient une résonance particulière pour lui. La mémoire... était un sujet délicat... Mais il ne devait pas laisser le malaise s'installer, alors il profita de la dernière phrase d'Aomine pour rebondir. Il ne devait pas sombrer devant le flic.

« Oh. Pas de bol, tu dois souvent souffrir d'amnésie quand qu'il est question de toi alors. »

« Ahaha ! Elle était presque drôle celle-ci, c'est bien, tu t'améliores. » Sourit Aomine.

« Ravi que mes talents comiques te plaisent, mais maintenant que tu sais où je me trouvais, tu pourrais pt'être me laisser passer ? »

« Nope. C'est moi qui pose les questions et j'ai pas fini. Déformation professionnelle. »

« Emmerdement professionnel plutôt, oui... » Cracha Kagami à voix basse.

« Pourquoi t'es allé le voir de si bon matin ? T'avais un truc urgent à lui raconter ? Comme... au hasard... ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir ? »

« J'crois pas qu'ça méritait franchement d'être raconté. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de dire là, au juste ? » Se vexa immédiatement Aomine.

« C'est toi l'inspecteur. A toi d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. » Le provoqua à nouveau Kagami, amusé par la susceptibilité de son interlocuteur.

Les petites joutes verbales avec Aomine allaient lui manquer, il devait tout de même bien l'admettre.

« Joue pas au con avec moi, Kagami ! Ca t'a tellement plu que t'as voulu recommencer dans la foulée ! Et même encore après, mais on a du arrêter parce que j'avais plus de capotes ! » Lui rappela fort brutalement le policier, qui avait pénétré dans son espace personnel.

Le tigre eut un mouvement de recul, mais il se cogna au mur, pris au piège.

« C'était une erreur, ok !? Ne va surtout pas croire que j'ai aimé ! »

« Une erreur ? Deux fois de suite, une erreur !? Donc, ça ne t'a pas suffit de te planter une fois, il a fallu que tu recommences pour être bien sûr que c'était une connerie ? » Le ton d'Aomine reflétait rage et déception. Il empoigna alors le roux par le col de son T-shirt.

« Lâche-moi, Aomine ! Ca ne voulait rien dire, tu comprends !? Ca ne signifiait rien pour moi ! Je... je n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec toi ! Je t'avais même fait signer un contrat précisément pour éviter cela et tu ne l'as pas respecté ! »

« Oh... alors je t'ai forcé la main ? C'est ça que tu insinues ? De mieux en mieux, putain... »

« C'est pourtant comme ça que ça s'est passé, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« Non, je ne t'ai obligé à rien, Kagami ! C'est toi tout seul qui m'as sauté dessus ! Et le contrat ne m'interdisait pas d'essayer de te convaincre, j'te rappelle... tout ce que ça disait, c'était que tu avais besoin de temps pour TE faire enc... mais... c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé hier, vu que c'est uniquement toi qui m'as baisé et non l'inverse ! »

Cette fois, Kagami s'empourpra furieusement. Et merde ! C'était bien ce qu'il craignait et ça expliquait les griffures et autres morsures féroces parsemant le corps d'Aomine. Evidemment, ce fut ce moment fort approprié que choisirent quelques souvenirs fort opportuns pour refaire surface. Le rouge sut qu'Aomine ne mentait pas lorsqu'il se revit passionnément plaqué contre le dos de la panthère, elle-même toute aussi passionnément plaquée au grillage du terrain. Aomine devait avoir la marque de la clôture tatouée sur le torse, tant Kagami l'y avait encastré avec puissance et enthousiasme...

Raison de plus pour rompre définitivement avec Aomine.

Il ne fallait pas qu'un tel débordement se reproduise.

Hélas, lorsqu'Aomine était près de lui, il était facile pour Kagami de perdre les pédales et de dérailler.

Surtout lorsque les lèvres de la panthère touchèrent les siennes.

Ca, ça lui faisait fatalement perdre la tête.

Merde... il devait se ressaisir, avant de succomber à nouveau...

« C'était pas une erreur pour moi, en tous cas. Et je t'interdis d'le penser, c'est clair ? Y a aucun regret à avoir. On en avait besoin tous les deux. Et c'était bien. » Susurra tendrement le basané au creux de son oreille. « J'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je ne serai pas contre... recommencer. Autant de fois que tu le voudras ou jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez... mais j'risque de faire en sorte que qu'tu n't'en lasses jamais. »

Son index flirtait doucement avec la jugulaire de Kagami pour le tranquilliser en même temps qu'il parlait et honnêtement, Kagami ne demandait rien de mieux que croire le brun, mais... il n'y parvenait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces... Aomine désirait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter... ce mec était obsédé par le sexe et c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Une relation sérieuse ne faisait pas partie de ses objectifs, que ce soit à court ou à long terme. Kagami n'avait rien à attendre de l'instable basané pour qui seule la satisfaction de ses besoins primaires comptait... et le roux refusait de s'abaisser à son niveau. Devenir comme Aomine ne l'intéressait pas. Pas plus que devenir le plan cul régulier de Monsieur le Poulet..

… Et ce, quelle que soit la taille de sa matraque...

Le rouge avait fermé les yeux pour se couper du monde qui l'entourait quelques instants et surtout pour se protéger de la tentation incarnée par cet homme à la peau caramélisée si parfaite. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Aomine était en train de tâter la poche de son jean où Kagami remarqua une forme carrée... un genre de bosse qu'il n'avait pas vue jusqu'ici. Comme une petite boîte qui déformait le pantalon de son compagnon.

« Ah merde... mon briquet, j'ai du le faire tomber... et comme par hasard, il est de la même couleur que ce fichu tapis... fais chier... »

Aomine s'agenouilla alors, faisant mine de le chercher, tandis qu'il se fouillait toujours la poche et là... Kagami se tendit, prenant peur.

Il ne croyait pas une seconde au baratin du brun et suite à sa petite déclaration, le tigre était maintenant persuadé que ce n'était pas un paquet de clopes qui se trouvait dans la poche d'Aomine. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour chercher son briquet qu'il s'était mis à genoux...

BORDEL !

AOMINE ALLAIT LUI FAIRE UNE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE !

Oui, c'était la seule conclusion possible !

Ca lui avait tellement plu hier soir qu'il avait fait le pied de grue dans le couloir toute la matinée, pour être certain de pouvoir intercepter l'élu de son cœur et lui faire sa proposition ! Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Le brun était assez futé pour savoir que Kagami ne lui ouvrirait pas s'il sonnait à sa porte et... oui, Kagami faisait vraiment une fixette sur le mariage. C'était déjà la deuxième fois en trois ou quatre chapitres que le roux s'imagine qu'on va lui faire une demande ! Que ce soit Kise au restaurant chinois ou maintenant Aomine, Kagami est vraiment trop fleur bleue !

« D-désolé Aomine, mais je n'peux pas ! » S'écria Kagami en le poussant pour s'écarter du mur.

« Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes ? Oi, Taiga ! Où tu vas comme ça !? »

« Tiens, reprends ta clé... je... il ne faut plus qu'on se voit ! »

« Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué, enfin !? C'est celle de Tatsuya ? Encore un sale coup de ce maudit cyclope ! » Fit Aomine en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Le rouge commença à faire demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la cage d'escaliers.

« Hey mais où tu crois aller comme ça ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Face à l'indifférence (et à l'entêtement) de Kagami, Aomine fronça des sourcils avant de siffler pour que Biscuit sorte de sa cachette. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher le suspect de s'enfuir ! Le molosse s'interposa en un éclair entre Kagami et la sortie, arrachant un cri d'horreur à ce dernier, qui se mit à trembler comme un passager du Titanic après avoir fait le grand plongeon dans l'eau glacée.

« C'est ça, pas bouger... »

« AOMINE ! DIS A TON SALE CLEBARD DE DEGAGER DE LAAAAA AU LIEU DE L'ENCOURAGER A SQUATTER LE PASSAGE, COMME UNE STATUE DE CIRE DU MUSEE GREVIN ! »

« … C'était pas au chien que je m'adressais, là. Alors n'essaie surtout pas de te sauver, sinon j'ordonne à Biscuit de te bouffer un mollet. Ou de faire autre chose de tout aussi dégueulasse avec. »

La bête sauvage se mit à aboyer, dévoilant des canines pointues en retroussant les babines d'un air menaçant. Kagami recula avec prudence, mais sa démarche manquait de coordination, si bien qu'il buta contre le torse développé de son cher voisin. Ce dernier attrapa la taille du tigre, le ceinturant à un bras.

« Tu voulais déjà m'quitter Tai ? C'est pas très gentil, ça... Pas vrai, Biscuit ? »

Le chien aboya de plus belle, agressivement cette fois et Aomine passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa proie. Pris en tenailles entre les deux prédateurs, Kagami ne pouvait même pas se retourner. Difficile de dire, en cet instant, lequel était le pire des deux : Cerbère, le molosse des Enfers ou Hadès, son maître en personne ?

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait aux fuyards, hein ? On leur pète les rotules... ouais, exactement. C'est qui le bon chien-chien à son pépère ? » Rit un peu Aomine, voyant que la situation excitait son animal.

Mais lorsque la main d'Aomine, qui l'emprisonnait jusqu'ici, glissa jusqu'à son pantalon pour essayer de se glisser dedans, l'alarme interne de Kagami se déclencha. Il devait absolument se défaire de l'étreinte du policier ! Ce connard, d'ailleurs, était en position de force et il en profitait sournoisement.

« Coopère, c'est dans ton intérêt, bébé. D'ailleurs, on pourrait aller poursuivre cette conversation entre hommes civilisés chez moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Souffla t-il chaudement contre la peau de son cou.

Kagami se sentait exposé. Vulnérable. Impossible de fuir, mais pourtant tous ses voyants étaient au rouge ! Il ne voulait pas discuter, tout avait été dit ! Pourquoi Aomine refusait-il de le comprendre ? Kagami ne voulait pas de lui ! Leur histoire ne rimait à rien, elle n'allait nulle part ! Et à cause de son comportement possessif et imprévisible, Aomine effrayait complètement Kagami... le basané était trop loin de marquer des points ainsi.

« Aomine, laisse-moi partir... je... je t'ai dit non... »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir t'amuser avec moi, Taiga ? T'avais l'air d'aimer ça hier, pourtant... »

Mouais évidemment. Demander ne suffisait pas. Il fallait déployer tout un argumentaire pour que Monsieur l'Emmerdeur en chef décide de lever le pied, Kagami aurait du s'en douter...

« Tu refuses de voir la réalité en face... hier, c'était un accident. Un moment de faiblesse. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais... toi et moi... c'était... »

« Si tu me ressors encore une putain de fois que c'était une erreur, je demande à Biscuit de pisser sur ton mollet, après qu'il te l'ait arraché, j'te préviens ! » Le coupa Aomine.

Le cœur de Kagami se mit à tambouriner très fort sous le poids de la menace. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« … C'était stupide... Enfin, je veux dire... ok, c'était sans doute sympa, mais maintenant qu'on a eu ce qu'on voulait tous les deux, pourquoi s'acharner alors qu'on sait pertinemment que ça va foirer ? Autant se séparer d'un commun accord, sur un chouette souvenir, tu ne crois pas ? » Répondit calmement l'américain, de sa voix la plus rassurante.

« Je rêve là où t'es en train d'essayer de me larguer en douceur ? Tu m'prends vraiment pour le dernier des cons, en fait... J'vais t'dire une bonne chose Taiga... tu connais le proverbe ' _la meilleure façon de céder à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ?_ ' Ouais, c'est Oscar Wilde qui a dit ça. Ou Brandon de ' _L'Ile de la Tentation'_ , j'sais plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un grand homme. Et bien, tu ferais mieux d'appliquer ce conseil... j'ai bien compris que j'te plaisais et tous tes amis le disent également. Alors pour quelle raison est-ce que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi, maintenant que tu m'as finalement ? »

Ses lèvres vinrent fureter avec la nuque de son prisonnier.

« Ce que tu m'as fait ressentir hier... ça faisait très longtemps que personne ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. D'habitude, les nanas que je saute m'offrent leur cul sur un plateau le temps d'une nuit, c'est vrai, mais toi... tu avais presque quelque chose de... désespéré. Tu t'es donné tout entier, pas seulement ton corps, mais aussi ton âme et contrairement à ce genre de baises, ce n'était pas un acte égoïste... Tu ne cherchais pas le plaisir pour le plaisir... tu étais beau, Taiga... tu t'es abandonné à moi... et je donnerai tout pour revoir cette expression transcendée que tu as sur le visage quand tu jouis.. »

Les pupilles de Kagami se dilatèrent et son cœur s'affola de plus belle.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis le meilleur policier de toute cette foutue ville ? »

Mais le brun ne le laissa pas répondre.

« Parce que j'ai un caractère obsessionnel. Quand je veux vraiment quelque chose, je ne lâche pas, jusqu'à ce que l'ai obtenue... et ça s'applique à tout... Coller un truand derrière les barreaux, arrêter un violeur, résoudre un cambriolage... Sauf que ça marche aussi pour des choses beaucoup plus triviales comme mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit, tu vois... »

Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Kagami tapota discrètement sur sa cuisse, au niveau de là où se trouvait son téléphone. Il espérait que ce dernier se mettrait à sonner ou à faire quelque chose qui pourrait le sortir de ce traquenard. Aomine ne remarqua rien, trop occupé sans doute à visiter l'oreille de Kagami avec sa langue humide.

Mais brusquement, une vibration venant de la jambe de Kagami se propagea dans tout son être.

Bingo !

« Haaan... tu sens comme ton corps vibre pour moi, bébé ? » N'en démordait pas le brun.

« Abruti... quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de m'appeler...! Il faut que je décroche... il s'agit de... mon téléphone pro... c'est sûrement une urgence... » Mentit Kagami avec le peu d'aplomb qu'il lui restait.

Aomine s'éloigna alors légèrement et Kagami fit mine de décrocher, en sueur.

« A... allô... ? »

« _Au quatrième top, il sera exactement 11h23... »_

Merde... c'était cette connerie d'horloge parlante... Kagami soupira, puis il inspira profondément, croisant les doigts pour qu'Aomine n'entende rien. Si le policier se rendait compte de quelque chose, c'était fini pour le roux !

« Ah... Kiyoshi-senpai... oui... oui... heu je... non... tu ne me déranges pas, je ne faisais rien de spécial... Comment ? Une intervention dans Shibuya ? Oui... je peux y être dans dix minutes... ouais je sais... le week-end c'est toujours compliqué à cause des sous-effectifs... ok... à tout à l'heure... » Fit Kagami sans quitter son voisin des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. « Désolé Aomine, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle. » Il raccrocha et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me fausser compagnie, Kagami. »

« C'était un appel de la caserne ! Je ne peux pas refuser ! Toi, tu fais peut-être ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'ai des comptes à rendre à mon supérieur ! Bref, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j'dois aller me préparer... » Affirma le tigre, de mauvaise humeur, mais soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé du collant Aomine.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, sûrement parce que Kagami craignait que son petit subterfuge improvisé n'ait pas paru très crédible aux yeux du basané... Heureusement, Aomine tomba dans le panneau et il sembla gober ses palabres.

« Ok, mais on n'en a pas terminé toi et moi ! Ce n'est que partie remise, t'entends ? »

Sans même un regard pour Aomine, Kagami le bascula presque pour rentrer dans son appartement. Mais en le croisant, il déposa quelque chose dans la main de son dévoué voisin.

La clé de son appartement.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kagami ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? » Répondit-il sans se retourner, pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte de chez lui. « Je te rends ta clé. »

« J'avais compris, merci ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne … compte plus venir... »

Sa voix et sa main tremblait, tandis qu'il enfonçait la clé dans la serrure. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souhaitant qu'une fois de plus, Aomine ne perçoive rien de son trouble.

« Mais... ! »

« C'est mieux comme ça. » L'interrompit à son tour Kagami. « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles... »

« Kagami... » Protesta Aomine qui avait réalisé la gravité de la situation tout à coup. « J'veux pas que t'arrêtes de venir chez moi... garde la clé stp. »

« Non. »

« On n'sait jamais, elle pourrait te servir un jour, si t'as nulle part où aller ou même si t'as des emmerdes et... »

« N'insiste pas, Aomine. Une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne veux plus te voir, c'est clair ? On n'a plus rien à se dire. »

« ... »

Ok message reçu apparemment. Aomine semblait sous le choc, il ne pipa mot. La réalité venait de le heurter de plein fouet et sans doute comprenait-il tardivement qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il n'essaya même pas d'empêcher Kagami de pénétrer dans son appartement. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, il lança :

« Je laisse ce double de clé dans ta boîte aux lettres, ok ? Si jamais tu le cherches, il est là ! »

Jusqu'au bout, il s'accrochait, refusant d'accepter que Kagami sorte de sa vie... que ce soit au sens propre, comme au figuré.

Et Kagami, justement, s'écroula le long de sa porte une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de chez lui. La pression retomba et de grosses larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Que venait-il de faire ? Mais sans réponse de sa part, Aomine cogna violemment dans sa porte par vengeance. Sans doute le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau... Kagami sursauta, transi de peur. Bien-sûr qu'Aomine n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme cela et sagement accepter, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? C'était Tatsuya qui avait raison, comme d'habitude...

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Ecoute-moi bien, sale pute ! J'aurai tout donné pour toi, Taiga. J'aurai tout fait pour te protéger. Mais tu viens de faire une erreur monumentale en me repoussant... t'as qu'à crever, je m'en tape ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, compte pas sur moi pour intervenir ! Tu vas souffrir ! A partir de maintenant, tout redevient comme avant entre nous et j'te ferai aucun cadeau, ça, tu peux en être sûr ! Croise les doigts pour qu'aucune galère te tombe dessus, parce que j'bougerai pas l'cul pour venir te sauver ! Viens Biscuit, on s'casse... »

Kagami se tenait le crâne recroquevillé sur lui-même. Aomine avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre Nash... Les mêmes paroles... lorsque le rouge avait essayé de lui rendre les clés de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis huit mois... Le blond n'avait rien voulu entendre et il l'avait même frappé. Heureusement, Aomine n'était pas allé jusque là... c'était normal qu'il réagisse mal... et qu'il évacue son venin en même temps que sa frustration... Kagami le comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas. Honnêtement, le rouge ne souhaitait pas que ses relations se dégradent avec Aomine et régressent à leur stade antérieur, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que Daiki passe à autre chose, alors... il était prêt à l'accepter.

Tout comme Aomine lui avait avoué hier qu'il était prêt à recevoir sa peur, sa rage, sa haine, Kagami était prêt à prendre celles d'Aomine maintenant...

Il le fallait.

C'était sa décision.

La seule façon pour que l'histoire ne se répète plus.

* * *

Kise avait reçu un SMS de la part d'Aomine vers quinze heure trente cinq.

Etrange. D'ordinaire, le brun dormait encore à cette heure si... « matinale » de l'après-midi.

Le week-end, lorsqu'il n'était pas en service, Aomine avait plutôt tendance à émerger vers... dix-neuf heures. Dans le meilleur des cas.

C'est que parfois, il lui arrivait de dormir deux jours entiers d'affilée...

Alors Kise était un peu étonné, forcément et même un chouilla inquiet, pour tout vous dire.

Surtout que le SMS en question était... très concis.

 _« Je l'ai fait hier avec Kagami. Viens vite stp. Problème. »_

Bon normalement, le blond se serait réjouit d'une telle révélation, mais... quelque chose clochait. Il savait lire mieux que personne entre les lignes, du moins, assez pour deviner qu'Aomine l'aurait plutôt appelé pour lui raconter sa folle nuit dans les moindres détails. Après tout, il ne se gênait pas d'habitude, quand il était question de vanter ses exploits sexuels et Kise avait même droit à la version mimée parfois (quand il avait de la chance... ou pas), avec l'ordre des positions pratiquées.

Tiercé, quarté, quinté plus.

Et dans l'ordre, s'il vous plaît.

Au lit, Aomine était plutôt paresseux. Pas du genre très... imaginatif ou spontané. Il commençait toujours soit par une fellation, soit par un cunnilingus. Puis, Missionnaire. Ensuite, Amazone. Et enfin, Sodomie. Et si jamais sa partenaire se réveillait pendant la nuit avec une grosse fringale, c'était la même rengaine qui recommençait.

Ahhhh... c'était le privilège octroyé à quiconque pouvait prétendre au titre de meilleur ami d'Aomine Daiki. Un privilège dont Kise se serait bien passé en temps normal, mais peut-être pas cette fois, quand même. Car l'ex-mannequin devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux quant aux performances du tigre. Dire qu'il l'avait eu dans son lit il y a quelques jours à peine, sans pouvoir en profiter... mais c'était pour la bonne cause et il fit secrètement le souhait qu'Aomine n'oublie AUCUN détail et se montre aussi bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Parce qu'autant, il n'en avait rien à carrer de savoir que _Samantha-san_ faisait du 100 D, mais qu'elle avait, je cite : _« un sein vachement plus gros que l'autre ! »_ , ni de savoir que _Rebecca-san_ (oui, Aomine avait toujours un mal fou à retenir les prénoms de ses partenaires sexuelles, alors il les affublait des noms d'actrices pornos exotiques...) _« mouillait autant que les chutes du Niagara. J'te parie vingt billets que c'est une femme fontaine ! Naaaan, j'exagère pas, elle a détrempé tout mon matelas, j'ai carrément du en changer !»_

Ahhh la finesse !

Certains auraient trouvé cela hilarant, mais pas Kise.

Jamais Kise.

Il plaignait même les pauvres filles qu'Aomine enfilait comme des perles.

Et par moment, il était ravi de ne pas figurer au tableau de chasse du chéri de ces dames.

Qui sait ce qu'Aomine serait allé raconter sur lui, ensuite ? Hmm... mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable...

Alors voir que le brun était aussi peu loquace – même par SMS – au sujet de Kagami, avait de quoi perturber Kise.

Et si, malgré tous ses efforts, les deux fauves ne s'entendaient pas au lit ? Et s'ils ne faisaient aucune étincelle, sexuellement parlant ? Naaaaan impossible ! Ces deux-là ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se bouffer le nez et pour ce que Kise avait pu en observer – voire expérimenter par lui-même – ce genre de petites querelles domestiques était synonyme de feu sous la couette ! Foi de blondin !

Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au repaire de la panthère et sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer, il ouvrit directement grâce à une clé que lui avait confié son ami. Il faut dire que si Kise s'était mis en tête de sonner pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, il en avait jusqu'à Noël, le temps qu'Aomine traîne sa carcasse hors de son canapé (un jour, il allait finir par fusionner avec ce maudit sofa au tissu collant et tâché de substances immorales...) alors autant entrer soi-même sans attendre.

Des gémissements et des claquements de peau secs l'accueillirent d'emblée en stéréo. Aomine avait dépensé sans compter pour s'équiper d'un _home cinéma_ dernier cri... Pas qu'il soit un grand cinéphile, pourtant...

Kise ne fut donc pas étonné de trouver le maître de maison devant un bon vieux film mature des familles...

Deux filles nues et maigrelettes (on pouvait compter leurs côtes...) chevauchaient en même temps un bel étalon chauve. (de partout...)

La panthère se trouvait devant ce spectacle, avachie dans son canapé, sur le ventre, un bras pendant dans le vide et l'autre tenant mollement la télécommande.

Pas de doute, l'odeur de nourriture brûlée et une montagne d'emballages vides lui signalèrent également (en plus de l'environnement sonore...) qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Kise enleva sa veste de costume beige et il hésita à la poser sur le dossier du canapé, mais il se ravisa immédiatement, préférant la garder dans ses bras.

« Daikicchi ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, en slip en T-shirt crado, (qui avait du être BLANC, autrefois...) le regard vague.

« Ohé ! Daikkichi... » Insista Kise, ne se laissant pas démonter par cet échec.

Il secoua doucement Aomine et ce dernier sembla enfin réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se redressa en position assise, bâilla et salua Kise d'un :

« Hey Kise, d'après toi, pourquoi c'est toujours les grosses bites qui jouissent les premières ? »

Ok.

Bon.

Même venant d'Aomine, Kise s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Heu... tu peux répéter ? »

Non. En fait, non.

Grave erreur.

« Ben ouais ! T'as jamais remarqué que dans les films de boules, ce sont toujours les mecs les mieux montés qui jouissent les premiers ? »

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le genre de détails sur lesquels je m'attarde habituellement... » Avoua Kise, toujours debout.

« Raaah... mais si, j'ai raison, essaie de te rappeler ! »

Et bien que le blond n'en ait pas franchement envie et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un grand consommateur de films classés X, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Et faire appel à ses quelques connaissances personnelles sur le sujet...

« Hmm... Et bien, peut-être, j'en n'en sais, c'est possible, mais... pourquoi me poses-tu cette question tout à coup ? »

« Parce que... tout le monde veut une bite avec des proportions épiques, mais à quoi ça sert si c'est pour cracher la purée à peine entré dans la nana ? Quel intérêt ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr... de voir où tu veux en venir... »

« J'dis juste que ce que Mère Nature te donne d'une main, elle te le reprend de l'autre. Grosse queue ? D'accord, tant mieux pour toi. Mais... toute la nuit à te secouer la nouille ? Naaan... même pas en rêve, mon gars... dommage pour toi. T'auras une minute de bonheur. Deux, si tu t'étais branlé juste avant... Pas plus. »

Ok, Kise était de plus en plus largué. Il cligna des yeux avant de se tripoter pensivement le menton. Y avait-il un message caché dans les paroles sordides d'Aomine ? Qu'était-il en train d'essayer de lui dire, fort maladroitement, nous en conviendrons... ?

Mais soudain, l'illumination !

HARE KISENA !

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais en train de faire référence à Kagamicchi et à la taille de son pénis ? » Sourit Kise, fier de sa conclusion.

ENIGME RESOLUE !

Mais il ne récolta point d'ovation.

Juste un regard circonspect de la part d'Aomine.

« Mais tu penses vraiment qu'avec ton zgueg, toi... » Genre lui, il était bien placé pour parler... ahem... « Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Kagami, d'abord ? »

« Et bien... peut-être parce qu'accessoirement, tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour parler de lui ? »

« ... »

« Ah non, Daikicchi ! Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de Tokyo pour me heurter à un mur de silence ! Maintenant que je suis là, tu vas m'éteindre cette fichue télévision et tu vas tout me raconter ! Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps devant ces films dégoûtants, c'est en train de ronger le cerveau ! » Le houspilla le blond, à la manière d'une maman bienveillante.

« P'tain tu fais chier... il était bien ce film ! J'avais envie de connaître la fin ! »

Kise roula des yeux.

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'était probablement très intéressant ! Je vois ça d'ici, dans ses cinq dernières minutes, cette œuvre hautement philosophique contenait un débat enlevé sur le sens de la vie et la futilité des considérations matérielles dictées par notre société capitaliste ! »

« Bah ouais, parfaitement ! C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu as raison sur ce point. On peut très bien imaginer n'importe quel scénario, tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu en entier, ce film. A ce stade, tout est possible. C'est exactement comme avec le chat de _Schrödinger_ ! »

« Le... quoi ? C'est qui ce mec ? Ton voisin allemand sénile ? »

« Mais non, triple andouille ! _Le chat de Schrödinger_! Tu ne connais pas cette théorie ? Hmmpf... question stupide... En gros, pour les besoins d'une expérience scientifique, _Schrödinger_ avait enfermé un chat dans une boîte et tant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte, on pouvait clairement imaginer que le chat était mort dedans. Ou encore vivant. Ou peut-être même qu'il n'y était plus parce qu'il s'était sauvé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu ouvrir la boîte, mais tant qu'elle restait fermée, on ne pouvait émettre que des suppositions ! Et bien là, c'est pareil ! »

« … Toi, tu passes BEAUCOUP TROP de temps avec ce foutu Midorima... Il a une sale influence sur toi, tu commences même à parler comme lui, fais gaffe ou tu vas finir encore puceau à trente cinq piges ! »

« Heu... Aominecchi =_= c'est impossible ce que tu dis... Tu sais que je ne suis plus vierge, j'espère ? Et bien, j'ai un scoop pour toi : on ne peut pas le redevenir. Une fois que tu as perdu ton pucelage, c'est pour de bon ! C'est pas comme un portefeuille que tu égares et que tu arrives à retrouver un peu plus tard, hein... »

« Ah. Bah j'suis à peu près sûr que lui, il a jamais paumé le sien ! Et que même si par miracle, c'était le cas, il aurait repoussé depuis ! Comme une queue de lézard ! »

« Oui enfin, qui te dit qu'il n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un ? C'est méchant de sous-entendre ça ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tant qu'on ne lui demandera pas, tout est envisageable ! »

« Un peu comme ta saloperie de matou de _Black et Decker,_ quoi ? »

Comprenez bien qu'Aomine savait dire le mot « vagin » en allemand, mais retenir un nom de famille germanique relevait du domaine de la science fiction pour lui !

« Ouiiiiiii ! C'est exactement ça, bravo, tu as tout compris ! » ^w^

« Cool, j'ai droit à une petite pipe pour fêter ça ? »

« Gnaaaaaaaaaaa cochon ! » S'offusqua le blond, en constatant que le brun faisait semblant de retirer son pantalon. « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kagamicchi de t'en faire une ! C'est sa responsabilité, maintenant ! »

« Kagami, hein... ? Ouais... » Répondit sans grand entrain Aomine.

« Ben oui ! Vous avez bien conclus hier soir, non ? »

« ... »

« Aominecchi, il y a un problème ? »

Oups. Vu la tronche d'enterrement que tira Aomine, Kise comprit qu'il venait de commettre une bourde...

« Il ne veut plus me voir, Kise... Il... Il n'assume pas. »

Cette fois, le D.J. n'hésita pas et il prit place sur l'accoudoir du sofa, près d'Aomine. Tant pis pour son costume de grand couturier ! Réconforter Aomine n'allait jamais sans quelques sacrifices, de toute façon, il le savait pertinemment en venant ici...

« Ca s'est mal passé entre vous ? »

« N-non... Je veux dire, Le dîner a été un fiasco ok, mais je l'ai emmené dans un bar ensuite et ça arrangé. On est monté prendre un dernier verre chez moi après et j'ai essayé de le _shooter_ au _Viagra_ , mais... »

« Ah. ._. Somme toute, une soirée assez normale, selon tes standards... »

« Ben ouais ! Et pourtant, Monsieur me fait la gueule, non mais tu te rends compte ? Dans quel monde vit-on ? »

« Je me demande surtout dans quel monde tu vis, TOI, par moment.. » =_=

« Non mais, on croit rêver ! J'ai toujours pas capté pourquoi il faisait sa mijaurée ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible... tu es un tel gentleman... » =_=

« On a fini par aller jouer au basket et il m'a sauté dessus comme une bête sauvage ! J'ai rien eu le temps de faire, qu'il était déjà sur moi, refusant de me lâcher ! »

« Comme c'est surprenant... » =_=

« J'te jure ! Si tu l'avais vu, il m'a chargé comme un rhinocéros fonçant sur sa proie ! »

« … T'es au courant que les rhinos sont herbivores ? »

« On s'en fout de ça ! Laisse-moi te dire que ce type est taré, en tous cas ! Il a un gros souci de heu... gestion de la colère... ! Ouais, c'est ça ! Je crois que Mido m'a déjà parlé de ce trouble psychologique une fois... et bah, c'est exactement pareil ! »

« Tu veux dire que dès qu'il te voit, il se montre... violent ? Agressif ? »

« Dans le mille ! »

« … waouh... mon pauvre Aominecchi, toi qui es si gentil et courtois... tu n'as vraiment rien fait pour mériter cela, comme je te plains... » ._.

« Ah ! Je savais que tu serais de mon côté, merci Kise ! Mais... »

« Mais... ? »

« … Même si Kagami avait déjà pris la tangente à mon réveil, c'était bien. Très bien, pour être franc. Peut-être pas la meilleure baise de toute ma vie, mais pas loin. » Déclara t-il, voix apaisé et air rêveur, prêt à verser une petite larmichette de nostalgie.

« Oh, je vois... Hmm... Dis-moi Aominecchi, est-ce que c'est... purement sexuel entre toi et Kagamicchi ? Ou... il y a autre chose ? »

« Oi ! C'est quoi cette question de gonzesse ? »

« Réponds sincèrement. Si c'est juste une histoire de fesses, tu oublieras rapidement. Par contre, si c'est autre chose... ça risque d'être plus compliqué... et je sais de quoi je parle... »

Le regard mélancolique de Kise se posa sur Aomine.

« C'était juste du cul, t'as cru quoi !? » Vociféra la panthère.

« Alors ça va. C'est simplement une blessure d'ego ! Tu t'en remettras vite ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une peine de cœur, sinon, je t'aurai conseillé d'aller t'excuser sur le champ, pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. » Sourit Kise, en tapotant affectueusement la cuisse de son ami.

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison... ahaha... quelle chance j'ai, en effet, que ce ne soit pas cela... » Mentit inconsciemment le brun, le regard dans le vague.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous. Mais mieux valait s'en rendre compte plus tôt, que plus tard. Au moins, vous avez limité la casse et puis, rien ne vous empêche de rester amis et de réessayer dans quelques temps, peut-être, quand vous aurez mûri...? »

« Y aura pas de seconde chance, Kise. Il me déteste et c'est entièrement de ma faute, parce que je me suis emporté contre lui tout à l'heure. J'me suis franchement conduit comme le roi des enfoirés. »

« Tout à l'heure ? Heu, tu veux dire hier, non ? »

« N'importe quoi ! J'me suis parfaitement bien comporté hier ! Je lui ai même tenu la porte au restau ! » Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, mais le principal était de s'en auto-convaincre...

« Je ne comprends pas alors. A quoi fais-tu allusion, dans ce cas ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé au Diable et je lui ai souhaité plein de choses mauvaises, que je ne pensais pas... Enfin si, je les pensais sur le coup, mais... c'était con de ma part... j'ai vraiment agi comme un enculé de première... »

« Allons, allons... je suis certain que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! » Essaya de le réconforter Kise, en caressant son bras.

Mais il se ravisa lorsqu'Aomine lui raconta les choses hautement sympathiques qu'il avait déblatérées à son cher voisin.

« KWAAAAA ? MAIS BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ TOI ? ON NE DIT PAS DES CHOSES PAREILLES, QUELLES QUE SOIENT LES CIRCONSTANCES ! NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAAAS ! APRES TOUT LES EFFORTS QUE J'AI FAIT POUR QUE CA FONCTIONNE ENTRE VOUS, TU AS TOUT RUINE ! DIRE QUE J'AI REFUSE SES AVANCES, DANS TON PROPRE INTERET ! TU N'AS MEME PAS RESPECTE MON DUR LABEUR ! QUE DE TEMPS PERDU POUR RIEN, CA ME REND MALAAAAADE ! » è_é

Cette fois, Kise faisait des moulinets avec les bras et de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Enfin, d'après Aomine... Mais un bon coup de coussin bien placé dans les chicos lui remit les idées en place.

« Putain mais arrête de me frapper, merde ! »

« Naaaaaan tu l'as cherché ! Je venge Kagamicchi, espèce de mufle ! »

« C'est la meilleure, celle-là ! C'est lui qui m'abandonne et c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la gueule, comme toujours ! »

« Aomine Daiki ! Tu vas aller t'excuser, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Plutôt crever ! »

« Tu vas le faire, même si je dois te priver de porno pendant un mois ! »

« T'oserais pas faire ça ! »

« J'vais m'gêner, tiens ! » Affirma Kise, sans cesser de lui coller des coups d'oreiller.

« Ca va, ça va, j'y vais ! » Bougonna Aomine.

Il arrêta de se protéger avec ses mains et il commença à s'habiller à peu près décemment pour sortir, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kise. Autant dire que le brun n'avait pas intérêt à tenter la moindre entourloupe, sous peine de le sentir passer ! Biscuit, de son côté, observait la scène avec circonspection, une oreille relevée.

Ah tellement compliqués ces humains qui ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent...

Ecouter ses désirs est tellement plus aisé.

Encore faut-il être en mesure de les accepter et de les embrasser pleinement...

Mais tandis que Kise poussait Aomine vers la porte, en lui prodiguant ses ultimes conseils avisés tels que « _Va lui acheter des fleurs ! » « Et une bague ! » « Si tu veux, j'ai un ami magicien, il pourrait nous préter une de ses colombes ! » « Et n'oublie pas l'orchestre au pied de l'immeuble pour la sérénade ! »,_ on sonna à la porte du basané.

Les deux hommes marquèrent une pause et se regardèrent, interloqués.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ce n'était pas comme si Aomine croulait sous les visites et à moins d'un mari trompé ou d'une ex-maîtresse humiliée, les deux comparses n'avaient aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. En tous cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

« En dehors de toi, non... »

« Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir. »

Biscuit se redressa et se mit à aboyer, signe qu'un inconnu se trouvait derrière la porte. Le brun termina de boutonner sa chemise noire de la veille, qu'il avait enfilée à la hâte et il ouvrit enfin.

Sur le seuil de son appartement se tenait l'employé d'une grande enseigne de livraison à domicile.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi... j'ai un colis pour le 7B, c'est ici ? »

« Ah non c'est l'appartement ju... »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrae, Kise coupa Aomine d'une main ferme sur la bouche.

« Ahahaha ! Mon ami confond tout le temps, nous venons juste d'emménager et il a encore du mal à s'y faire ! Vous êtes au bon endroit, le 7B, c'est bien cet appartement. » Confirma Kise, avant que le brun n'ait pu protester.

« Lequel de vous est Kagami Taiga ? Il me faut une signature. »

« C'est moi ! » Continua Kise, griffonnant à la hâte sur le carnet du livreur.

Puis, il réceptionna le paquet, tenant toujours Aomine à bonne distance et sous silence. Après avoir salué l'homme, du bout du pied, Kise referma la porte.

« Bordel, mais à quoi tu joues, Kise ? Kagami va encore plus me détester, si je commence à piquer ses colis ! »

« Idiot, tu n'as pas compris ? C'est parfait au contraire, pile ce qu'il nous fallait ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu vas prendre ce colis et aller sonner chez Kagami. Il sera obligé de t'ouvrir s'il veut récupérer son contenu ! Et tu pourras lui parler, c'est une occasion en or ! »

« Ohhh j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Hmm... je me demande ce que c'est... c'est léger... tu crois que ce sont des DVD pornos ? J'me demande ce qui le branche, tiens... plutôt _Gay_ ou _Het,_ à ton avis ? »

« Raaah Aominecchi, tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison, définitivement GAY, quelle question ahaha ! »

« Hmpfff ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tout le monde ne pense pas constamment au sexe, contrairement à toi ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu veux dire qu'il existe... D'AUTRES CHOSES dans la vie ? Naaaaaaan, arrête, j'te crois pas ! »

« … »

« C'est bon, je plaisantais... tu devrais songer à aller te faire bouffer le gland un bon coup, Kise. J'tassure que ça te détendrait. »

« … Amène ce colis à Kagamicchi. Excuse-toi, puis invite-le à dîner pour te faire pardonner. Moi, je vais rentrer. Tu m'appelles ce soir ou demain, selon comment ça se passe, pour me raconter. » Ordonna t-il, sans se laisser démonter, collant même le colis en question dans les bras de son détracteur.

« Attends ! T'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? J'suis assez curieux pour ma part, je l'avoue... »

« Cela ne nous regarde pas, Aominecchi ! Il te le dira peut-être, mais plus tard ! Alors, ne t'avise surtout pas de tout gâcher en regardant ce que le colis contient, ce n'est pas à toi ! »

« Même pas un p'tit coup d'oeil de rien du tout... ? »

« Non ! »

« Oh allezzzz... steuplé ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une bombe ! Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger, si on laissait passer ça ! »

Aomine colla alors une oreille contre le carton et le secoua pour capter le moindre bruit suspect.

Kise roula des yeux.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Si tu ruines encore mes plans, je ne te parle plus et tu te débrouilleras tout seul la prochaine fois, c'est compris ? »

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton ! Je vais le livrer ce putain de colis ! … Mais dis-moi que j'peux au moins donner des coups de pied dedans pour le faire avancer jusqu'à chez Kagami ? »

« NON ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire après s'être fait mettre à la porte de son propre appartement par Kise, (qui avait pris congé, depuis.) Aomine arriva devant chez Kagami, colis sous le bras.

Il déglutit, humidifia sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et prenant son courant à deux mains, il se décida à sonner.

Pas de réponse.

Il insista.

Toujours personne.

Mais Aomine ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Il tapa à la porte.

« Kagami ! Je sais qu't'es là ! Ouvre-moi, j'ai un colis à te donner, c'est important ! »

…

Les secondes passèrent et Aomine perdait patience. Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin, quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Passe-le moi. »

« Laisse-moi entrer d'abord. Je veux juste discuter. »

Refusant d'obtempérer, Kagami referma sèchement la porte, mais Aomine fut plus rapide. Il retint le battant avec son pied et parvint à s'engouffrer dans la brèche, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Kagami tenta bien de l'en empêcher, mais Aomine avait une force colossale et surtout, la souplesse d'un serpent. De là, le brun jeta le paquet au sol sans précaution, l'envoyant littéralement valser et se rua sur l'autre homme. Kagami se retrouva bloqué entre le mur et le corps musculeux d'Aomine. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude dont il se serait bien passé...

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu chercher à se dégager, Aomine écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avidement.

Kise avait raison.

Les blessures du cœur sont les plus ardues à guérir... et Aomine ne devait pas laisser son ego surdimensionné ruiner ses chances avec Kagami. Si le rouge avait besoin de temps, alors il lui en donnerait. Autant qu'il faudrait. Il se montrerait patient et compréhensif. Kagami avait commencé à se dévoiler à lui hier, puis sans aucune raison, il s'était refermé comme une huître. Aomine y voyait soudainement un peu plus clair. Il devenait à présent évident pour lui que Kagami cachait quelque chose de grave...

« Pardonne-moi, je me suis conduit comme une merde tout à l'heure... J'pensais pas les horreurs que je t'ai balancées... En revanche, j'étais sérieux hier quand je t'ai dit que je serai là pour t'aider à porter ton fardeau... Me laisse pas sur la touche, Kagami. Je veux faire partie de ta vie, même si ce n'est que comme ami, je l'accepterai, mais tu dois cesser de me fuir ! Parce que je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

« Daiki... » Souffla le rouge.

Son regard était franc... compatissant. Rien à avoir avec les poignards, ni les éclairs qu'ils lançaient pendant leur dispute matinale. Même son ton s'était radouci considérablement, redevenant cette voix chaude enrobée de chocolat fondant, à laquelle Kagami ne pouvait résister.

« Ne me repousse plus. Ou je m'accrocherai encore plus fort. Tu peux te confier à moi, comme tu l'as fait avec Kise. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir... je sens que quelque chose t'étouffe... parfois, partager un secret à deux peut soulager, je sais de quoi je parle... Alors je m'excuse pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, mais tu dois t'ouvrir à moi ! » Implora t-il en prenant le visage de Kagami entre ses mains.

Peut-être qu'Aomine avait raison.

Peut-être que céder était la meilleure manière d'être tranquille, au final.

C'était la seule tactique que Kagami n'avait pas encore tentée...

« D'accord... je vais tout te dire, c'est promis... m-mais pas ici, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de d'air, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer là... t'as raison... f-faut qu'je sorte... »

Le tigre se morfondait dans le noir depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis qu'Aomine avait craché son venin sur lui au petit matin.

Et son estomac grogna, se tordant de faim et trahissant son état de faiblesse, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe aiguisée d'Aomine.

« Pas de problème. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau ? C'est moi qui invite et cette fois, j'ai bien pensé à prendre ma carte bleue ! »

« Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

Kagami le dévisagea un moment, visiblement peu convaincu. Il repensait à l'air cruel et terrifiant sur le visage de son voisin, lorsque celui-ci avait cogné contre sa porte, il y a quelques heures à peine... Et même si Aomine s'était excusé depuis, ses paroles percutantes résonnaient dans la tête du rouge avec une virulence inouïe.

« Promis, y a aucun piège ! On ira où tu voudras et on feras ce que tu voudras, j'te forcerai pas ! »

« Il y a un restaurant de sushis juste en bas de la rue. C'est un bel établissement, dont mes collègues disent beaucoup de bien, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le tester... tu vois duquel je veux parler ? » Demanda Kagami, après avoir hésité un court instant.

Mais la perspective de se retrouver sur un terrain neutre et surtout, un lieu public pour discuter avec Aomine paraissait suffisamment rassurant aux yeux de Kagami, pour qu'il accepte l'invitation. De plus, Aomine lui avait présenté ses plus plates excuses et il paraissait sincère, ce qui n'était pas rien quand on connaissait le personnage...

« Oh... l'Aoiya ? Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal, en effet. On peut y aller, si tu le souhaites. »

Touché ! Dès qu'on s'adressait à son estomac, le tigre devenait facile à amadouer !

« Je vais me changer alors, j'en ai pour deux minutes. » Abdiqua le rouge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre, après tout ? Ce n'étaient que des mots, ils ne l'engageaient à rien. Tout ce que voulait Aomine, c'était résoudre leur différend de manière pacifique et discuter.

« Ok, je ne bouge pas d'un poil, je t'attends sagement et poliment ici, sans dire ou faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait tout foutre en l'air, cette fois ! »

Kagami faisait peur à voir, sa mine était grisâtre, atroce. Et... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé l'éponge aussi vite avec Aomine... Il devrait lui en vouloir à mort à l'heure actuelle, mais la détermination du brun était touchante et ses excuses semblaient sincères. Kagami savait qu'il avait juré à Tatsuya qu'il prendrait du recul par rapport à Aomine, mais le policier ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser lui échapper. Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent de Nash.

Il n'y avait là aucun désir égoïste, dicté par des raisons superficielles et peu reluisantes. Non, Aomine paraissait vraiment tenir à lui, sans chercher à en tirer aucun profit. Et puis, vu ce qui était arrivé hier soir entre eux et malgré le peu dont Kagami parvienne à se souvenir, il lui devait bien quelques explications. C'était la moindre des choses. Aomine comprendrait que l'américain n'était pas fréquentable et il l'enverrait alors paître. C'était la meilleure solution, Kagami s'y était mal pris dès le départ. Attendre qu'Aomine se lasse semblait le choix le plus sage et le plus efficace.

Personne ne veut d'un jouet brisé.

Nash l'avait prouvé.

Et cette fois, Aomine agirait exactement de la même façon.

Il ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Kagami en avait l'intime conviction.

* * *

Le serveur de l'Aoiya les installa rapidement au fond du restaurant. Chaque table était séparé des autres par un joli paravent gravé d'estampes traditionnelles, représentant des oiseaux ou des carpes colorées.

Tout ce qu'Aomine voulait, c'était dialoguer pour comprendre.

Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Il avait tendance à vouloir tout, tout de suite, mais Kagami fonctionnait différemment. Il lui faudrait s'en accoutumer. Même si, comble du comble pour un policier, la patience n'était pas son fort, ce serait vraiment trop bête de tout gâcher, alors qu'hier soit – galipettes mises à part – Aomine avait senti qu'il touchait du doigt quelque chose de crucial au sujet de Kagami. En réalité, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer, mais ses talents d'observateur et d'enquêteur hors pair l'aideraient sûrement à aboutir dans sa démarche. Le jeune homme devait juste veiller à ne pas se précipiter, sinon, Kagami allait se braquer, encore, et se refermer.

Peut-être définitivement, même.

C'était sa dernière chance.

Pourtant, le rouge l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Que ce soit son passé, en passant par son appétit et en finissant par son magnétisme animal au lit, tout était mystérieux chez lui. Et Aomine était bien loin de se douter qu'il inspirait les mêmes sentiments contradictoires à Kagami. D'où la méfiance du pompier à son égard.

Voici pourquoi il était donc capital que le brun réussisse à mettre à l'aise Kagami.

Et à gagner sa confiance.

Si le début du repas s'avéra poussif et timoré, bien vite, Aomine modula son approche. Moins agressif qu'à l'accoutumé, il parvint à trouver les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu pesante. C'était l'un de ses nombreux dons. Il savait mieux que personne passer des menaces, aux rires... inspirer la crainte ou la sympathie... Le policier pouvait se cacher derrière n'importe quel masque à sa convenance, tantôt séducteur, tantôt dangereux, tel un démon, comme le rappelait explicitement l'Oni tatoué dans son dos.

« Ahahaha... mais non, je t'assure que c'est dans ta tête ! »

« Non, non... je suis certain de ce que j'avance ! Les mecs montés comme des éléphants sont tous précoces, tu peux me croire ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas que personne ne se soit encore jamais penché sur la question ! »

« Sans doute parce que ça porte sur un sujet qui n'intéresse que les pervers comme toi... »

« C'est une possibilité. Mais qu'on ne soit que deux dans le monde à se sentir concernés ou dix milliard, qu'est-ce que ça change à cette constatation scientifique ? »

« Heu... nous ne sommes que six milliards sur Terre, Aomine. Alors dix milliards, ça semble un peu... »

« Raaah, mais c'est qu'un détail ça ! Un jour, je prouverai ma théorie au monde entier ! Et je recevrai une récompense pour cela ! »

« Ouais, bien-sûr, mais t'attends pas à un prix Nobel. Ce sera plutôt un _Hot d'Or_ ! »

« Un _Oscar_ du sexe ? Ca me va, je m'en contenterai ! »

Ah mais le mec était intenable ! Jamais il ne lâchait l'affaire, quel que soit le débat !

Mais c'était un trait de caractère que Kagami trouvait... mignon.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné venant de toi... Tu sais... avant de te rencontrer, je croyais que ton appart' servait de plateau de tournage pour films pornos... » Avoua Kagami, un peu honteux.

« Nan, sérieux ? »

« Ben ouais ! C'était le défilé de filles en permanence ! Je me demandais même quel était ton secret pour tenir aussi longtemps... Mais aujourd'hui, je le sais enfin. »

Indice : ce n'est pas la consommation intensive de Viagra. Et nooon...

« Ah ouais et c'est quoi alors, d'après toi ? »

Kagami se pencha vers Aomine et il mima un touuuuut petit espace entre son index et son pouce, pour désigner la taille des attributs masculins d'Aomine.

« Ah putain, arrête t'es pas drôle, Taiga ! » Maugréa Aomine, en lui collant un amical coup de coude.

« Je ne fais que me référer à votre théorie, cher voisin... »

« Et toi, tu t'es tiré en vitesse ce matin en fait pour éviter que je n'ébruite ton petit secret... je comprends mieux d'où provient ta piètre endurance ! » Se moqua à son tour Aomine.

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais en train d'insinuer que j'ai _Elephant Man_ entre les jambes ? »

« _Elephant Man_ , j'en sais rien, j'aurai plutôt penché pour le _T-Rex_ de _Jurassic Park_... »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que vu le peu de temps que t'as tenu, j'ai tout de suite deviné que ça faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas sorti de sa grotte, ton dinosaure... d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est toi qui m'as inspiré ma théorie sur les grosses bites ! »

« Ta technique de drague est vraiment à chier, complètement à revoir. » Pesta Kagami, dont le pied vint dangereusement flirter avec le _compsognathus_ de son voisin.

« Hey j'y peux rien, moi ! C'est pas d'ma faute si on dit qu'il vaut mieux une petite travailleuse, qu'une grosse feignante ! Tu en es la preuve incarnée, T-ai-gaaa ! »

FINESSE.

CLASSE.

ELEGANCE.

Au restaurant.

Waouh, Aomine envoyait vraiment du rêve.

Manquait plus que les chandelles... et le tableau serait complet.

Ok, d'accord, donc le concept de « _se rattraper_ » selon Aomine, voulait dire parler de cul pendant le repas.

Très bien, très bien.

Tout est normal.

En tous cas, cette stratégie portait ses fruits, car l'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant à présent et Kagami paraissait plus détendu qu'à son arrivée. Ce n'était pas une mince victoire pour Aomine ! Finalement, c'était davantage de cela qu'il se vanterait auprès de Kise s'il le pouvait, plutôt que d'avoir réussi à coucher avec Kagami...

Mais alors que les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur en se taquinant et que tout semblait aller pour le mieux (Aomine avait même commencé à faire du pied au tigre...), une voix familière vint flirter avec les oreilles de Kagami...

 _« What I'm saying Amanda is that we should stop seeing each other... Yeay, I admit, it was good while it lasted, but I grew tired of your pussy... and there's nothing you could say that would make me change my mind...so... move on, bitch... Find yourself another cock that isn't mine. »_

Le roux pouvait sentir son cœur pulser si furieusement dans ses tempes, que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il serra ses baguettes tellement fort qu'il manqua de les briser. Le sushi qu'il tenait entre elles glissa alors comme une savonnette, échappant à Kagami. A croire que le morceau de poisson au riz (ou de riz au poisson ?) était encore vivant ! La nourriture ainsi projetée dans les airs, effectua un vol plané spectaculaire, pour finalement venir s'écraser dans l'assiette du client anglophone, qui se trouvait assis à la table juste derrière la leur...

Ce même client au timbre si familier et arrogant, qui avait réduit Kagami en une statue de sel pantelante.

Sa réaction emportée ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre...

 _ **« I'M GONNA KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WITH MY CHOPSTICKS ! »**_ Hurla le type en question, en envoyant valser sa chaise avec fracas lorsqu'il se leva.

Se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la table occupée par les deux tourtereaux, en quête d'un règlement de comptes épicé...

* * *

 **... Sur ce, Maman!Kise vous souhaite bonne nuit les zouzous !**

 **Faites de beaux rêves toussa toussa... et oh... à votre avis qui est le mec SUPER CHARMANT ET BIEN ELEVE qui va venir chier une penduler à Kagami à cause d'un malheureux sushis ?**

 **Dites-moi tout en reviews !**

 **Bisousss et à la prochaine !**

 ***DEAD* (18590 mots, les gars ! x_X)  
**


	14. Pourquoi l'Oiseau Vole ?

**Hey salut mes biquettes !**

 **Avouez, vous pensiez que j'avais laissé tomber cette fic !**

 **Et bien non ! Mais je profite de mes vacances pour la reprendre, parce que boulot, manque de temps, manque d'inspi, tout ça, tout ça.**

 **Surtout que ce chapitre est relativement important pour la suite, (comme tous les autres, me direz-vous sauf que noooon justement !) et du coup, je ne voulais surtout pas me louper !**

 **Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que j'en ai chié ! Je n'en voyais pas le bout, je ne savais pas où j'allais, c'était loooong et en plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris AUTANT de dialogues !**

 **J'espère donc ne pas m'être égarée en chemin. En tous cas, si cela peut vous motiver à lire ce chapitre, sachez qu'il y a un ENORME rapprochement entre Ao et Kaga ! (oui, je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois, mais là c'est vraiment la véridique vérité vraie !)**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

 **J'serai bien tentée de continuer sur ma lancée "Voisins" vu le retard et le manque d'update que j'ai eu sur cette fic depuis des mois, mais je sais également que vous attendez avec impatience la suite de "Magical Dick" alors...**

 **Ahhh... cruel dilemme !**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être figé.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Combien de secondes... - parlait-on encore en secondes, d'ailleurs ? - Kagami était-il resté bloqué ainsi, prostré, comme pétrifié sur sa chaise ? Sa conscience lui hurlait de s'enfuir en abandonnant le navire – et son matelot, Aomine – mais impossible. Il en était tout bonnement incapable, car son corps – son vaisseau – refusait d'obéir à son instinct de survie. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître. Que ce soit sous la table, dans un trou de souris ou bien même à la manière de Kuroko. Oui, présentement, il enviait la transparence de son ami.

Il avait l'impression de subir une panne généralisée, le court-circuit ayant commencé dans son cerveau. Ses jambes semblaient peser une tonne, refusant de le porte soudainement. Et son ventre... son ventre, c'était comme s'il avait fondu. Quelle sensation bizarre. Il pouvait presque sentir ses entrailles s'écrouler et glisser sous sa chaise pour s'y planquer. A sa place, à lui.

Cette sensation le paralysait et il se mit à trembler de terreur machinalement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Franchement, il aurait préféré être n'importe où, plutôt qu'ici.

Au fur et à mesure que les pas lourds de l'homme derrière eux se rapprochaient, son angoisse montait d'un cran. La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut d'adopter un profil bas, penchant la tête vers son assiette et cachant son visage à l'aide d'une main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Dos rond et épaules affaissées en signe de soumission, il devait attendre que la tempête passe...

Ou plutôt...

… L'ouragan Nash, auquel il avait déjà été confronté de par le passé. Un passé pas si lointain, qu'il pensait pourtant avoir laissé sur un autre continent, derrière lui. Mais apparemment, un océan ou deux, n'étaient pas suffisants pour se couper de son ex-fiancé. Et Kagami comprit qu'à cet instant, toute fuite était vaine. Même s'il changeait de planète, Nash le poursuivrait sans relâche, jusqu'à le retrouver. Car Kagami n'était pas dupe : il ne croyait pas au hasard. Sa rencontre FORTUITE avec Nash ce soir ne pouvait être qu'un signe.

« Oi ! Connards de singes ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas balancer vos peaux de bananes dans les assiettes des autres !? » Cria t-il dans un japonais suranné.

Le ton était sec, cassant et extrêmement méprisant aussi. Du Nash tout crâché. Le blond avait en effet tendance à se croire au dessus de tout et tout le monde, comme si la Terre entière lui appartenait et lui devait allégeance. La tête de Kagami s'enfonça davantage dans ses épaules et il ferma les yeux, tellement nerveux qu'il aurait pu faire une syncope à tout moment.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, vraiment pas, lui, le fier pompier si courageux d'ordinaire. Et bien, il aurait préféré braver NU une maison en flammes, menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment et polluée par des cendres rendant l'air irrespirable SANS MASQUE, plutôt que d'affronter le tornade peroxydée qui venait d'atteindre leur table.

Malheureusement pour Nash – et heureusement, peut-être (?), pour Kagami – le troisième protagoniste de l'histoire détestait par dessus tout qu'on l'ignore ou même qu'on l'oublie. Aussi, se fit-il un PLAISIR de rappeler sa présence, à l'aide d'une vanne bien sentie dont il avait le secret.

« Bah non comme tu peux l'voir et en plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a atterri sur ta tête ! » Répondit Aomine, en pointant du doigt la chevelure de son hôte, dont la couleur jaune rappelait inévitablement celle du fruit incriminé.

« Mais c'est qu'il me provoque, le macaque ! »

« C'est pas d'ma faute si tu ressembles à une banane géante avec ta tignasse ! Alors à ta place, j'ferai gaffe à c'que j'dis, parce que les macaques comme moi ne font qu'une bouchées des bananes comme toi... »

« Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là !? »

« Ouais, à une banane qui parle ! Et qui commence à me faire chier... »

Cette fois, Aomine se leva, prêt à en découdre... physiquement. Visiblement, le policier ne goûtait que très peu le fait de venir se faire déranger en plein repas avec son ami en devenir – slash – future conquête – slash – actuel voisin.

« Ah... J'aurai du écouter Père et ne pas venir dans ce pays de barbares irrespectueux... »

« T'as qu'à retourner à _Bananaland_ si t'es pas content. On a déjà bien assez de connards ici, alors un de moins... ça nous arrangerait... »

Le regard d'Aomine se fit mauvais, allant de paire avec son ton menaçant. On voyait que la situation ne l'amusait plus du tout. Un enfoiré d'étranger (et à en juger par son accent brise-couilles... il devait être amerloque ou rosbif, un truc du genre quoi...) en plus, qui se croyait tout permis ! Ce n'était pas parce que le Japon commençait à dérouler le tapis rouge aux touristes que le brun était obligé d'en faire autant, surtout quand cela impliquait de gâcher son dîner « romantique » avec Kagami !

C'est vrai quoi, tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux, avant que l'intrus ne débarque à leur table ! Aomine sentait même que son humour commençait à dérider le tigre, (qui à force de froncer des sourcils, risquait d'avoir le front comme le cul d'un vieux...) alors non, il n'allait pas laisser cet énergumène peroxydé foutre en l'air ses chances de conclure ! (ou du moins, de se rabibocher avec son cher voisin...)

Kagami, quant à lui, était toujours traumatisé. Il n'osait pas relever le tête, courbant l'échine au maximum comme un loup, en signe de soumission à son alpha. Et cette attitude apeurée ne tarda pas à faire tiquer à la fois leur agressif interlocuteur, qui y vit une faille à exploiter.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que Fifi Brindacier ne m'aura pas présenté ses excuses... Après tout, c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire. J'étais en pleine conversation pour du business et vous m'avez fait perdre des milliers de dollars à cause de votre maladresse ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous avez tâché ma veste de grand couturier en envoyant votre sushi s'écraser dessus. J'attends donc également une compensation financière, même si je dois que des macaques comme vous puissiez payer autrement qu'en bananes... »

« N'importe quoi ! Le sushi s'est simplement téléporté dans ton assiette, je l'ai vu ! A aucun moment, il ne t'a effleuré ! » Objecta immédiatement Aomine, pas dupe.

« Et cette tâche là, hein ? Elle est apparue toute seule, peut-être ? Avez-vous une idée de combien coûte un bon teinturier ? Bien que je doute d'en trouver un correct dans ce pays de sous-hommes... » Continua le blond , mentant avec aplomb et désignant même une trace fictive de salissure.

Et Kagami connaissait bien ce genre de discours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Avec Nash, il avait l'habitude. Et pour cause : son ancien odieux petit-ami était le champion lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des esclandres pour rien. Le blond avait en effet un talent particulier pour monter en épingle le moindre désagrément du quotidien. Et bien souvent, cela se soldait soit par un procès, soit par un gargantuesque pot-de-vin pour acheter son silence.

En effet, Nash n'était pas du genre à lâcher les proies potentielles qui croisaient malencontreusement son chemin. En cela, le californien lui faisait penser à un requin. Un véritable squale hantant les rues de Los Angeles, attiré par l'odeur du sang et de la peur, ne s'attaquant qu'aux personnes déjà blessées ou affaiblies par la vie, qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'achever.

La chasse pour la chasse ou l'amour du sport, ce n'était pas son truc. Disons que le blond n'aimait pas fournir d'effort, il choisissait donc précautionneusement ses victimes, uniquement celles contre lesquelles il était CERTAIN de gagner. Poursuivre en justice une mère célibataire sans le sou, uniquement parce que son rejeton avait malencontreusement renversé son jus de fruits sur les chaussures en crocodiles de Nash, faisait partie des activités favorites de l'héritier de l'empire _Gold Gym_... C'était comme s'il cherchait constamment ce genre de situations, les flairant à des kilomètres et il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour les dégoter et les retourner à son avantage.

Aujourd'hui ne ferait sans doute pas exception et ce, même si les lois japonaises et hautement différentes des américaines, davantage condescendantes.

Kagami se leva donc, essayant de dompter ses frémissements de terreur et il commença à fouiller maladroitement son portefeuille pour donner au requin ce qu'il désirait, le tout, sous l'oeil scandalisé d'Aomine (qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Kagami sortir la maille sans être en tort !) et en veillant toujours à ne pas croiser le regard de Nash tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

Le roux tendit toute sa fortune au blond, sans broncher. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas suffisant, mais résister ne ferait qu'augmenter le montant de la dette.

Le montant de leur liberté.

Et la colère de Nash.

Mais alors que le blond, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, allait se saisir de son maigre butin, Aomine le repoussa brusquement d'une tape bien placée sur le dos de sa main.

« Touche à ton cul, sale merde... »

« Pardon !? Répète un peu, pour voir ! »

Les yeux de Nash s'injectèrent de sang instantanément sous la provocation d'Aomine. En effet, le blond détestait qu'on le prive de son « dû » et surtout, qu'on s'interpose entre lui et sa proie potentielle. Mais la panthère était elle aussi une prédatrice redoutable et elle estimait avoir vu le tigre en premier... Bien qu'en l'espèce, Aomine ne chassait pas vraiment Kagami. Non, il avait même des velléités totalement différentes le concernant...

De son côté, le rouge sentit ses craintes s'accentuer, suite à la réaction imprévue d'Aomine. Nash et le brun semblaient prêts à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre cette fois et Kagami dut se faire violence pour intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement. Le point de non-retour était sur le point d'être atteint et Kagami était conscient que s'il ne faisait rien, maintenant, le geste du brun serait « _la goutte de sperme qui ferait déborder Mia Khalifa_ », comme le dirait sûrement Aomine lui-même, avec toute l'élégance qu'on lui connaissait...

« Aomine... non... stp... allons-nous en... »

Le regard de Kagami était suppliant et il était parvenu à articuler ces quelques mots de manière à peine audible.

Mais le brun ne se laissa pas attendrir.

Il était trop tard.

Ce maudit faux blond lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis de trop longues minutes pour faire marche-arrière.

« Ecoute-moi bien connard, je suis flic et dans ce pays, il y a des lois à respecter ! On n'extorque pas du fric à d'honnêtes citoyens comme ça ! Alors maintenant, tu vas bien gentiment retourner asseoir ton putain de cul sur ta petite chaise à ta putain de table, où je me charge de t'y envoyer moi-même à grand coups de pieds... Tu choisis. »

Aomine ne plaisantait pas.

Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de Kagami. Sa plus grande crainte était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux impuissants. Il avait déjà eu un infime aperçu de ce que pouvait donner un Aomine qui a pété un plomb et il ne tenait pas voir cette expérience traumatisante se reproduire. Sans compter que Nash n'était pas en reste en terme de rage, alors si ces deux-là venaient à se rentrer dedans, c'était le cataclysme assuré. C'est pourquoi, il fallait à tout prix éviter cela.

« Daiki, je t'en prie... partons... » Supplia à nouveau Kagami en le fixant de façon plus insistante.

Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes et lorsque le brun capta son regard, l'incompréhension frappa son visage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Kagami dans un état pareil ? Aomine avait déjà remarqué que son voisin n'était pas très à l'aise avec la violence de manière générale, préférant éviter les événements agressifs, mais c'était d'autant plus suspect que, ok, si Kagami avait une fille de cinquante kilos toute mouillée, ne dépassant pas le mettre soixante, ça aurait été compréhensible.

Sûrement plus qu'en l'état actuel des choses, où le tigre toisait les deux mètres et les quatre vingt dix kilos de muscles. Alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à ce point ? Aomine, lui, était prêt à en découdre. Il n'attendait même que cela, pour être totalement franche, sûr de sa force et certain qu'avec le soutien de Kagami, ils parviendraient à bouter cet indélicat amerloque du restaurant en moins de vingt secondes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils tout simplement pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien bloquer Kagami à ce point ?

Le rouge ressemblait à un enfant perdu, privé de ses parents et de ses repères...

Jamais Aomine ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il abdiqua sans protester, dans le but de rassurer Kagami.

Aomine avait beau être d'un caractère plutôt belliqueux, prêt à jouer des poings pour s'imposer. Oui, Aomine l'avouait volontiers lui-même et d'ailleurs, cette attitude assez sanguine lui avait déjà causé bien des ennuis que ce soit dans le domaine professionnel, ou même personnel. C'était entre autre ce qui l'avait conduit à entrer en guerre avec Kagami. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de signer un traité de paix suite à d'âpres négociations, Aomine n'avait EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT pas envie de tout foutre en l'air, quitte à se plier aux exigences de son voisin. Rengainant donc son amour propre pour l'un des premières et rares fois de sa vie, Aomine se détendit du slip, prêt à obéir à Kagami en quittant pacifiquement les lieux.

Sauf que Nash ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Et en parlant d'oreille, il se pencha justement vers celle de Kagami.

Kagami qu'il avait scrupuleusement et copieusement ignoré jusqu'ici, l'épargnant bizarrement alors qu'il avait pourtant pleinement connaissance que c'était le roux l'auteur du « _SushiGate_ »...

« _I liked you more when you had your hair dyed in black..._ » Souffla t-il au tigre, effleurant même cavalièrement ses cheveux.

Kagami se tendit, pupilles dilatées et cette fois, Aomine n'en rata pas une miette. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pu faire que des suppositions, mais là, là, il venait de prendre Kagami en flagrant délit d'effroi, captant sa peur avec ses propres yeux. Et surtout, jusque là, Aomine était davantage absorbé par l'enfoiré blond et ses répliques salées. Un peu trop pour faire attention à Kagami et guetter ses réactions, en vérité.. Or, maintenant, le manque de réaction du roux s'expliquait parfaitement. Ou pas. Mais disons que si Aomine ignorait toujours ce qui poussait Kagami à se replier ainsi sur lui-même, il était au moins certain qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe de survie.

Et en effet, Aomine avait déjà assisté de par le passé à de tels comportements... Quand on exerce le boulot de flic, on est souvent confronté à des attitudes insolites de la part d'autres êtres humains. Que ce soit le déni, le repli, la violence extrême, ces comportements déviants attirent l'attention des yeux entraînés à les détecter. Et là, Kagami agissait exactement comme une femme battue par son mari.

Son visage, son corps, tout ce qui communiquait de manière non verbale affichait les stigmates d'anciens mauvais traitements essentiellement psychologiques. Aomine avait malheureusement été confronté des dizaines de fois à cela avant. Il savait donc détecter même la plus subtile contraction du visage ou des muscles, autant de précieux indices trahissant l'état réel de son interlocuteur.

Si bien que lorsqu'il fut sûr de son coup, déchiffrant ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors, parce qu'il n'y avait plus prêté attention à Kagami depuis l'intervention de Nash, tout devient clair et limpide dans son esprit.

Et il sut exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, aussi violemment qu'elle frappa Nash, mais dans un sens beaucoup plus littéral, puisque le poing droit d'Aomine partit tout seul, impossible à retenir, tel le diablotin à ressors qui jaillit hors de sa boîte.

C'était plus fort que lui, impossible de se contrôler davantage, le coup partit tout seul, comme un réflexe salvateur. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'instinct protecteur d'Aomine qui avait repris le dessus, car sous ses airs durs et insensibles, se cachait un cœur d'or et une loyauté dans faille. Kagami n'avait même pas besoin de parler ou de lui demander de l'aide pour que le brun vole à son secours. En réalité, Aomine était un preux chevalier déguisé en en punk à chien.

« Aomine ! » Hurla Kagami, catastrophé.

Mais le mal était fait.

Et le choc fut terrible pour le roux. Les paroles de Nash, puis le coup de poing d'Aomine le tirèrent de sa semi-léthargie. Il s'interposa enfin entre les deux hommes, mais trop tard. La situation venait en effet de s'envenimer au delà de toute limite raisonnablement... raisonnable ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Kagami avait vu son pire cauchemar (actuel) se réaliser sous ses yeux. Et le tigre était même à deux doigts de se précipiter pour aider Nash à se relever, mais au dernier moment, il ne le fit pas, comprenant que ce serait une mauvaise idée de bien des façons. En l'état actuel des choses, même si ça ne pourrait pas empirer la donne, il était clair que cela n'arrangerait rien, en tout cas.

Nash, de son côté, était fou de rage. La lèvre éclatée, il se mit à crier des insanités en anglais avec une telle véhémence, que cela attira l'attention de tous les clients présents, ainsi que des propriétaires, hébétés par ce spectacle hallucinant pour des nippons. Il allait sans dire qu'au Japon, on n'avait pas franchement l'habitude d'assister à de tels débordements, les habitants de l'archipel étant plutôt réservés et pas du genre à laver le linge sale en famille ou tout du moins, à régler leurs comptes en public.

Et à plus forte raison en ayant recours à la violence.

C'était donc une montée de testostérone aussi insolite que répréhensible qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux ébahis et réprobateurs. Dans une société aussi pudique sur ses émotions, se donner ainsi en spectacle était extrêmement mal vu et même foncièrement stigmatisant. Dans un autre pays, les personnes présentes sur place auraient peut-être pris parti pour l'un des deux protagonistes et se seraient enthousiasmés devant cette bataille d'ego, en dégainant leurs téléphones portables pour immortaliser la scène et la balancer sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais pas au pays du soleil levant, condamnant tout comportement qui dépasse des cases de la bienséance, en prônant plutôt une image lisse et transparente.

Ici, toute manifestation un peu trop visible ou bruyante était clairement inadmissible.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait stopper, ni même retenir Nash. Sa fureur était à l'image de sa lèvre inférieure fendillée : rouge et sanguinolente. Aomine était définitivement allé trop loin en osant lever la main sur lui et le blond n'avait pas peur de la rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au policier, car si Aomine était capable d'user de violence physique, il allait très vite apprendre à ses dépends que cela ne faisait pas peur à Nash également. Cependant... Kagami était déjà en train de pousser son voisin un peu trop démonstratif vers la sortie justement pour éviter le retour de flammes de son ex-fiancé.

Et étrangement, Nash laissa couler.

Lorsque les deux japonais eurent disparu de son champ de vision, le californien se lécha la lèvre, affichant ensuite un rictus mauvais, tandis que le goût entêtant du cuivre noyait ses papilles.

Il venait d'avoir une idée.

Une idée aussi géniale que machiavélique, digne de sa grandeur.

Bien-sûr, écraser ses phalanges dans la gueule de ce connard de bridé serait sans aucun doute hautement satisfaisant et immédiat, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu s'en contenter, mais...

Il avait une toute autre carte à jouer, encore plus euphorisante et sur le long terme.

Ce maudit basané ne savait pas à qui il venait de s'attaquer et Nash comptait bien le lui enseigner de la pire de manières qui soit...

* * *

Il s'était inconsciemment saisi du poignet d'Aomine et ne le lâchait plus.

Kagami avait pris la tête de leur expédition « _Retour au bercail express_ ».

Etait-il énervé ? Triste ? Heureux ? Aomine n'aurait su le dire. De toute façon, il était difficile de se prononcer sur l'état actuel du roux, sachant que ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il lui tournait le dos, le tirant à la manière d'une mère ramenant à la maison son enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Aomine avait envie de parler mais... pour dire quoi ? Certes, dans son bureau, il en avait vu défiler des femmes battues et parfois, des mômes aussi.

C'était triste, ça brisait le cœur même, d'imaginer que des types profitaient de leur ascendant physique pour faire la misère autour d'eux. Mais... dans le cas de Kagami, Aomine sentait que c'était différent. En toute logique, le roux était doté d'une masse musculaire plutôt dissuasive, quel que puisse être son potentiel agresseur et si Aomine doutait que quelqu'un ait pu prendre le dessus sur Kagami d'un point de vue strictement... physique justement, il restait possible qu'on lui ait fait du mal psychologiquement. Et ce sale type qu'ils avaient croisé au restaurant aurait été le déclencheur de tous ses souvenirs douloureux enfouis, le bouton qui lance la bombe à retardement des mauvais traitements subis dans le passé.

Oui, pour Aomine, les choses se résumaient à cela.

Simples.

Sans détour.

Alors que pour Kagami, la situation était quelque peu différente... bien plus complexe.

Car ce que le policier ignorait était que l'homme dont il avait fait la connaissance ce soir ne se contentait pas de rappeler son ex-fiancé à Kagami, IL ETAIT SON EX-FIANCE !

En personne.

Au départ, Kagami avait espéré qu'en faisant profil bas, Nash finisse par se calmer tout seul. Mais c'était faire preuve de trop de naïveté à ce stade et surtout, négliger un élément sur lequel il n'avait strictement aucune prise Aomine. Ou plutôt, « Aomine ET sa fougue légendaire. » Ayant à présent été confronté maintes fois au caractère exécrable du flic, Kagami aurait du deviner que le brun ne laisserait pas les choses en rester là et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour voler dans les plumes du squale.

Dans la nature, il est rare que deux prédateurs se battent réellement, même lorsqu'ils partagent involontairement le même territoire. En général, l'un des deux cède aux premières menaces de l'autre. On commence par se jauger, se tourner autour, le poil hérissé, les crocs et les griffes dehors, on cherche à se faire plus gros et dangereux qu'on ne l'est véritablement, dans le but d'impressionner l'adversaire et c'est tout.

Dans la majorité des cas, ça en reste là.

Aucune violence, aucun coup n'est porté.

Rien que du _bluff._

Mais hélas, pas ce soir.

Et ça, Kagami aurait du s'en douter dès le départ. Avoir négligé ce paramètre avait conduit Nash à l'impensable. Le pire qui pouvait se produire à cet instant : prendre Aomine en grippe. Pourtant, Kagami savait que le blond avait la rancune tenace. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étant donné que l'influence de Nash au Japon était proche de zéro. Non, ce qui le terrorisait était le fait que Nash l'ait formellement reconnu.

Sa dernière phrase à son encontre ne laissait planer aucun doute sur cette donnée. Un moment Kagami avait pensé que l'agressivité d'Aomine permettrait de faire diversion et que donc, Nash, trop concentré sur son engueulade avec le basané, ne se rendrait même pas compte de sa présence. Or, le blond l'avait sûrement reconnu dès le début, mais il avait préféré ménager son effet pour rendre sa dernière déclaration plus impactante.

Inconsciemment, Kagami se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ses cheveux rouges encore parsemés de mèches noires corbeau, rémanentes de son histoire avec Nash. En effet, le blond n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la couleur naturelle de son amant. C'était même tout le contraire, alors, il lui avait ordonné sans possibilité de décliner de se teindre les cheveux dans des tons plus... « passe-partout. » Kagami avait donc opté pour du noir et c'était sans doute ce qui lui valait aujourd'hui son surnom de tigre, ce mélange de mèches brunes et flamboyantes, comme le pelage du félin rayé.

Nash était donc en ville. A Tokyo. Un océan ne les séparait plus. Il était physiquement là, à défaut de ne l'être uniquement que dans ses pensées. Et Kagami ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Fuir à nouveau en Amérique pour y trouver refuge ? Non ce serait ridicule, il ne connaissait même pas les raisons de la présence de Nash ici, ni la durée prévisionnelle de son séjour. Ce serait s'alarmer pour rien, étant donné que le blond avait glissé dans la conversation qu'il... était là pour affaires. Pour le business. Mais il pouvait très bien avoir menti.

Oui, c'était probablement le cas, car en y repensant bien, le blond avait prétexté être avec un client à l'autre bout du fil, mais Kagami avait distinctement entendu que son ex était en train de congédier l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses au téléphone. Alors on pouvait aisément en conclure qu'il ne disait pas la vérité à ce sujet là non plus. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Kagami craignait donc que toute cette mascarade ne cache la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux : le récupérer. Hmm... Nash était venu pour cela, c'était évident ! Et l'angoisse monta dans sa gorge, s'y nichant sournoisement, tandis que son estomac faisait des nœuds.

Le tigre ne voulait pas sombrer dans la parano, ni même se laisser gagner par la peur, (bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard...) c'est pourquoi il ne tenta de se ressaisir mentalement. De toute façon, Nash ignorait où il habitait. Et la ville étant juste IMMENSE, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'ils se recroisent à nouveau. De plus, Kagami s'était laissé prendre par l'effet de surprise, mais si une prochaine rencontre devait se produire, le roux y serait préparé cette fois.

Mieux que ce soit en tous cas, ça, c'était une certitude.

Brusquement, un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Aomine, qui avait tiré sur son bras pour lui signaler qu'ils venaient de dépasser leur immeuble. Kagami s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer furtivement son voisin : Aomine était resté calme et même silencieux tout le long du trajet, le suivant docilement sans poser la moindre question. Etonnant de sa part. Après tout, le brun était doté d'une curiosité naturelle et par dessus le marché, ce trait de personnalité était encouragé par son métier.

Se pourrait-il que... ?

Kagami arrêta de le fixer et il poussa la lourde porte de la résidence après en avoir composé le digicode. Ca ne servait à rien de se poser des questions. Aomine était une énigme pour lui et il le resterait sans doute toute la vie. Pas la peine d'épiloguer sur cet état de fait. Le pompier dégaina donc sa clé pour entrer chez lui et Aomine se posta naturellement derrière lui, étant donné que Kagami l'avait lâché entre temps. Le brun espérait sûrement pouvoir boire un dernier verre en sa compagnie, mais honnêtement, Kagami était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour laisser cela se produire. Même en toute innocence.

« Merde, je réalise qu'on est parti sans payer... encore. Décidement, c'est une habitude quand je sors dîner avec toi. » Sourit de manière un peu forcée le roux.

« Ca ne fait rien, je retournerai demain matin au restaurant pour payer ce qu'on doit, avant de prendre mon service. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Kagami ne voyait pas bien quoi ajouter de plus, il pénétra donc de son appartement, mais de sorte à ce qu'Aomine ne puisse pas le suivre.

« Bon bah bonne nuit ! » Lança Kagami par dessus son épaule.

Et alors qu'il avait poussé la porte pour la claquer au nez de son voisin, ce dernier positionna son pied dans l'ouverture pour la bloquer.

« Attends Kagami... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Me dis pas que t'espérais sérieusement t'en tirer comme ça, sans la moindre explication !? »

Le ton du brun n'était pas agressif. Non, à vrai dire, il semblait... « concerné », empathique, même...

« Je ne te dois rien, Aomine. » Claqua sèchement le roux.

Taper là où ça fait mal, dans l'ego, c'est toujours payant lorsqu'on n'a pas envie de parler. En vexant Aomine, en se montrant dur avec lui, Kagami espérait que le flic passerait à autre chose. Parce que toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas et Kagami tenait à l'en préserver. Surtout quand la présence de Nash sur le sol nippon risquait de tout compliquer. Comme si... ce n'était pas DEJA assez compliqué entre eux justement...

« Non, en effet. Mais quand je cogne un mec, j'estime être en droit de savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé, tu l'as fait tout seul, de ta propre initiative. »

Le ton était cordial, mais froid, montrant clairement que Kagami était fermé comme une huître à laquelle on aurait ajouté un cadenas et balancée dans un coffre fort.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne me diras rien. Je pensais pourtant que c'était le but de ce dîner : jouer cartes sur table. »

« Aomine, toi aussi, tu as des secrets et je ne cherche pas à mettre mon nez dedans, alors tu devrais faire de même et te tenir loin de mes problèmes. Je dis ça... pour toi... » Ajouta t-il plus amicalement.

« Sauf que... que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis impliqué maintenant, suite à ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Et tu oublies que je suis flic, les problèmes des autres, c'est un peu mon quotidien, voire même carrément mon boulot. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Justement même, si je peux t'épargner les miens... je pense que tu en as déjà bien assez à résoudre. »

« Comme tu voudras, après tout, je ne peux pas te forcer à te confier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kagami soupira imperceptiblement en entendant qu'Aomine abdiquait. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin serait qu'Aomine margelle dans sa vie privée et s'attire davantage les foudres de Nash en agissant de la sorte.

Mais avant de sortir définitivement, la panthère reprit d'une voix plus grave :

« Néanmoins... sache que je ne vais pas te lâcher si facilement, Kagami Taiga. Tu es MA proie. Je vais donc chercher des informations, je vais fouiller dans ton passé, retourner chaque pavé de cette ville s'il le faut et même des Etats-Unis pour trouver des indices. Et crois-moi, je vais en trouver. Parce que si toi tu refuses de me parler, d'autres le feront à ta place, à commencer par ton cher _brother_ Himuro... J'ai remarqué qu'il avait la langue bien pendue et s'il ne veut rien me dire et bien, ce sera une autre persone. Comme ton amie blonde, Alexandra Garcia, il me semble ? Elle se trouve du côté d'Okinawa en ce moment et quelque chose me dit qu'elle risque d'être en colère qu'on interrompe ses vacances... Oh et pourquoi ne pas directement interroger Kuroko Tetsuya, l'instituteur en école maternelle ? Voir débarquer un policier en uniforme pendant l'un de ses cours impressionnerait à coup sûr ses élèves. Je suis sûr que ça fera naître des vocations, quand ils me verront embarquer leur maître en lui passant les menottes. Je pourrai même mettre le gyrophare pour leur faire plaisir, tu crois qu'ils aimeraient ? Ca fait toujours son petit effet sur les gosses, à ce qu'il paraît. »

L'intonation n'était même pas menaçante et pourtant, c'était clairement une menace. Le cœur de Kagami se serra dans sa poitrine, s'y recroquevillant comme un oisillon blessé par le froid glacial de l'hiver. Mais la rage reprit rapidement le dessus, après ce court instant de vacillement.

« Laisse mes amis en dehors de ça, enfoiré ! »

« Ca ne dépend que de toi. Si jamais une envie subite de délier ta langue te prend, tu sais où j'habite. Et _SPOILER_ , si tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus : c'est la porte juste à côté de la tienne. »

« Fils de... »

« Tututut... ne te donne pas la peine de terminer ta phrase, les insanités ne te vont pas au teint. Mais pour information, c'est toi qui ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que d'en arriver là. Alors tu vois, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais faire la gueule et non l'inverse. Parce que si tu crois que ça m'amuse et que j'ai que ça à foutre de mener l'enquête sur toi, et bien ok, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais sache que je déteste aider les gens contre leur gré. C'est foutrement contre-productif. Je préférerai donc autant que tu coopères de ton propre gré, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. D'ailleurs, je connais un type formidable qui se fera un plaisir de... bon, je n'irai pas jusque là hein, mais disons que si je lui demande de t'aider, je suis certain qu'il acceptera sans broncher. C'est un psy avec lequel ma brigade a l'habitude de travailler et bien que ses méthodes soient peu conventionnelles, je peux t'assurer que c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. C'est sans doute pour cela que je le respecte autant et que j'ai une confiance aussi totale en lui. Parce que lui comme moi, on ne se gêne pas pour dire ce qu'on pense et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas ! Malheureusement, il se trouve que la plupart des gens a tendance à oublier que la Vie est une pute borgne qui nous soufflette de sa main gantée de cuir bon marché, dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Et si mon petit discours ne te convainc pas, demande à Kise, cet expert de la psyché humaine l'a aidé à se remettre d'aplomb lorsqu'il en a eu besoin. Alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer, d'après moi. »

Aomine espérait que ce dernier argument ferait mouche. Attaquer Kagami sur les sentiments, en évoquant Kise et son passé difficile que le roux n'était pas sans ignorer, pourrait lui permettre de marquer les points nécessaires à une remontée fulgurante. Mais le roux n'était pas homme facile à faire changer d'avis. Remarque, les deux félins avaient cela en commun.

« Si ce gars-là est aussi bon que tu le dis, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de te psychanalyser toi aussi ? M'est d'avis que t'en aurais bien besoin également. Et même encore plus que moi, si j'en crois le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool fort que j'ai retrouvées vides chez toi et les quatre marques différentes d'anti-dépresseur présentes dans ta chambre ! »

Kagami regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Mais d'un côté, il voulait prouver à Aomine qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer le rôle du « méchant flic ». S'excuser maintenant sera sans doute malvenu et stupide, de toute façon. Alors autant assumer d'être allé trop loin... et se prendre un retour de flammes bien mérité.

Sauf qu'Aomine eut une réaction totalement inattendue.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hein ? » Kagami plissa les yeux, incrédule.

« A vrai dire, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je suppose que je pourrai éventuellement le faire, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Se méfia Kagami, pas rassuré par son attitude, beaucoup trop calme pour être honnête.

« C'que j'dis c'est que ouais, je serai sans doute capable de faire ça. D'aller le voir, d'écouter et d'appliquer ses conseils. Cependant, la question est : « _En ai-je réellement envie ?_ » Et actuellement la réponse est non, mais tu te doutes bien que si je parle au conditionnel, c'est justement parce que la situation pourrait changer... Et ça, ça dépend de toi, bien entendu. »

Ok, là, Kagami resta bouche bée. Il ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi ça le concernait, mais Aomine s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Hey ! Reste pas planté là comme ça, dis quelque chose ! T'as l'air aussi paumé qu'un fils de putain le jour de la fête des pères ! Bon, j'ai pas du être assez clair, alors laisse-moi expliquer un peu mieux le fond de ma pensée : j'disais donc que si tu acceptais de te faire soigner par ce gars, je pourrai éventuellement faire de même. C'est du donnant-donnant, si tu préfères. Et avant que tu m'répondes « _non_ » ou « _j'vois pas l'rapport avec moi_ », j'tiens à préciser que je m'en cogne royalement. Ce sont **MES** conditions et elles ne sont pas négociables. Toi et moi, on exerce tous les deux des métiers de service à la population, ce qui signifie qu'on a le sens du sacrifice et qu'on se doit de toujours faire passer le bien d'autrui avant le notre. Et comme t'as déjà du l'remarquer, j'suis pas très doué pour m'occuper de moi-même, tout seul. Ca m'emmerde foutrement, parce que j'ai mieux à faire, tu suis ? Alors c'que j'te propose, c'est simple : tu y vas d'abord et j'irai aussi après. En gros, t'es responsable de moi et là, sache que j'compte à fond sur ton côté « bon samaritain » pour céder à mon chantage. Parce que tout chantage est moins répréhensible, dès il s'agit en fait d'une bonne action déguisée, pas vrai ? Oh et fais pas genre de ne pas partager cet avis, j'te connais Taiga... Dans le fond, je te l'ai déjà dit, on est pareil. On se ressemble, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc, tu comprends mieux que personne ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire là et surtout où je veux en venir. C'est pt'être pas très loyal comme technique et tu risques certainement de me détester, enfin j'veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'un spécialiste t'accompagne dans ta démarche de reconstruction, alors j'suis prêt à sortir le flouz. Virtuel, bien entendu. »

Alors celle-là, Kagami ne s'y attendait foutrement pas. (comme je l'ai déjà dit quelques lignes plus haut, d'ailleurs...) L'argumentaire surprise d'Aomine le laissa perplexe, mais pas insensible. Grosso modo, pour résumer, le brun acceptait de suivre une thérapie uniquement si le roux faisait de même. Non mais... qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _deal_ ? Complètement tordu... et à la fois, extrêmement fidèle aux principes retors du policier, qui ne reculait jamais devant rien pour obtenir satisfaction.

Mais comme d'habitude, Aomine restait aussi énigmatique d'imprévisible. « _L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_ », paraît-il et Kagami commençait à comprendre qu'il avait à faire au Diable en personne, celui qui avait inventé et maîtrisé ce proverbe mieux que quiconque. Un démon, Aomine était un authentique démon. Ce n'était certainement pas uniquement pour se donner un genre, qu'il en portait un tatoué dans le dos et cela faisait grandement sens à présent. Plus que jamais. Cette image du folklore japonais représentait la ténacité du flic et surtout, son manque total de scrupule.

Faire du chantage et se rendre détestable pour le bien d'autrui ?

Provoquer pour faire réagir ?

Pas de problème, il suffisait de demander.

Car pour Aomine, c'est l'efficacité qui prime sur le reste...

Et peu importe s'il doit se mettre la Terre entière à dos durant le processus...

Après tout, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser quelques œufs innocents au passage...

Ce côté manipulateur n'était pas forcément un aspect que Kagami approuvait, mais par chance, le tigre parvenait à se projeter au delà des manigances du brun. Et en l'occurrence, il prenait pour la première fois conscience que c'était de cette manière étrange et détournée qu'Aomine lui témoignait son attachement et son inquiétude.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Abdiqua t-il finalement, en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans même avoir pu apercevoir le sourire qui prit place sur le visage d'Aomine suite à ses paroles.

Parce que, mine de rien, c'était déjà une micro victoire pour le brun.

Au moins, Kagami n'avait pas répondu de manière catégorique par la négative et rien que cela suffisait à l'enchanter.

Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir de rédemption pour tous les deux...

Et si cette rédemption passait justement par l'autre... ?

* * *

« _Sauver l'autre pour se sauver soi-même._ »

A vrai dire, ce concept ramenait Aomine quelques années en arrière.

En effet, il avait fait cette découverte dans le passé et il avait donc déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter cette théorie par lui-même.

Malheureusement, à l'époque, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela s'était bien terminé pour lui et aujourd'hui encore, il en portait les stigmates. Des stigmates auxquels il avait donné la forme de tatouages, qu'il arborait fièrement, mais qui en réalité, étaient un rappel de son but ultime. L'objectif final qu'il ne devait en aucun cas perdre de vue, impliquant de laisser toute humanité de côté et de se muer en un instrument de vengeance implacable.

Or, Kagami était un obstacle sur son chemin, parce que justement, il éveillait en lui des sentiments que le brun pensait éteints ou même morts depuis longtemps. Et qui dit « sentiments » dit « humanité ». Merde... dire qu'il était à deux doigts de passer un _deal_ avec le roux pour que celui-ci accepte de se faire prendre en charge psychologiquement... Aomine sentait qu'il était tombé bien bas. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y accorder la moindre importance, après tout, cela ne le concernait pas ! Mais incapable de rester concentré sur ses noirs desseins sans se préoccuper de son mystérieux voisin, le policier s'écartait peu à peu de la route qu'il s'était tracée et donc, de la destination qu'il s'était fixée également.

Et ça, c'était problématique.

Hautement problématique même...

Comme promis cependant, le policier alla payer son dû aux propriétaires du restaurant et il fila ensuite au poste. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil de son bureau que son collègue Wakamatsu, qui partageait l'espace avec lui, le harangua sans crier gare :

« Le boss veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau. »

Aomine haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le blond se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Il a dit que c'était urgent, alors ne traîne pas. Et à ta place, je commencerai déjà à rassembler mes effets personnels, parce que ça a l'air vraiment grave, cette fois. J'sais c'que t'as encore fait, ni à quelle affaire sordide tu t'es encore trouvé mêlé, mais à mon avis, il risque de te falloir un peu plus qu'une de ces pirouettes dont tu as le secret, pour t'en tirer cette fois. »

L'homme marié bafoué affichait un sourire de satisfaction des plus évident, comme s'il se réjouissait d'une situation dont il ignorait tout et sur laquelle il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Et en temps normal, il allait sans dire qu'Aomine l'aurait envoyé paître avec la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît, mais à ce moment bien précis, l'air confiant de Wakamatsu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sans perdre de temps (et putain, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser deux minutes pour prendre son café du matin, sans lequel le basané ne pouvait pas entamer sereinement sa journée.), Aomine fila jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, situé au bout du couloir. Mais à vrai dire, l'ambiance incroyablement tendu qui régnait dans le commissariat et ce, dès qu'il y avait pénétré, conjuguée aux regards en coin bien souvent désolés des collègues qu'il croisa, confortèrent Aomine dans l'idée qu'il allait sûrement s'en prendre plein la gueule de la part de son chef adoré.

Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Alors, on pouvait dire qu'Aomine avait l'habitude, en quelque sorte.

Mais cette fois, la situation semblait différente, plus complexe. D'ordinaire, ses équipiers ne tiraient pas des gueules de trois mètres de long, dignes de celles qu'on sorte normalement lors des enterrements. Et puis, il ne fallait pas se mentir : Imayoshi avait beau être le supérieur hiérarchique d'Aomine, il n'était cependant pas pourvu d'une autorité naturelle ou d'un charisme quelconque imposant directement le respect. Non, Imayoshi Soichi était bien loin de ces commissaires américains qui pullulent dans les films, alimentant les clichés du chef bedonnant et bourru, voire patibulaire, qui balance vingt gros mots à la minute, à tel point qu'on pourrait venir à s'en demander s'il ne s'agit pas d'une forme archaïque de ponctuation...

Pour commencer, l'homme n'était pas un cliché ambulant. Il était grand (pour un japonais), relativement fin et il avait encore tout ses cheveux. Cheveux derrière lesquels se cachaient deux petits yeux malicieux, eux-mêmes surmontés d'une grosse paire de lunettes carrée, qui le faisait plus ressembler au type qui bosse à la morgue dans les séries policière, appréciant davantage la compagnie des cadavres que des vivants.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le teint blafard de l'homme qui allait infirmer cette théorie. Non, car voyez-vous, Imayoshi était sans doute ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme... un genre d'intellectuel. Un tacticien. Il préférait coller son nez dans la paperasse à longueur de journées, plutôt que d'aller sur le terrain soutenir ses hommes, ce qui expliquait sans doute la pâleur de sa peau. Et son besoin de lunettes. C'est qu'à force d'éplucher des rapports, Imayoshi avait du s'user les yeux.

Pour autant, il tenait plus de la fouine sournoise que de la taupe à moitié myope et pataude.

Au commissariat, tout le monde le craignait, exception faite d'Aomine.

Bon, ok, pas tout à fait... Mais disons que ce n'était pas grâce à son physique peu impressionnant et même un peu glauque, qu'Imayoshi parvenait à s'imposer. D'ordinaire, il était même plutôt enclin à passer l'éponge sur les comportements inadéquats d'Aomine et il existait une sorte d'entente tacite entre les deux hommes, ainsi qu'un respect mutuel.

Et pour cause.

On avait pour ainsi dire imposé à Imayoshi la présence d'Aomine dans sa brigade et l'homme à lunettes n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. A l'époque, il s'agissait d'un arrangement interne qui ne devait pas durer. Une solution temporaire, qui s'était éternisée. Mais dès le départ, il avait été convenu qu'Aomine serait très vite transféré dans une autre structure. Sauf qu'au final, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le brun errait au sein de ce commissariat devenu trop étroit pour lui, ses frasques et son besoin de liberté.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'Aomine se montrait un peu trop curieux ou impulsif que ce soit pour sa propre bien ou celui de son équipe, Imayoshi avait tendance à le changer d'unité. Le plus souvent, cela consistait à le punir en l'envoyant régulier la circulation (poste ennuyeux par excellence) pendant quelques semaines, le temps que la situation se tasse. Mais jusqu'ici, Aomine avait toujours été réintégré après ses séjours au « bagne », au sein de la section enquête et gestion de la criminalité. Il fallait dire qu'Imayoshi reconnaissait tout de même ses talents mieux que personne et il avait donc du mal à s'en passer définitivement.

Le côté tête brûlée d'Aomine avait conduit à la résolution de nombreuses affaires, parce que le brun ne craignait pas de prendre des risques inimaginables pour n'importe qui d'autre. Alors autant dire qu'Aomine avait sauvé la mise à son chef de nombreuses fois, indirectement ou non, en tous cas, assez pour qu'Imayoshi fasse preuve d'une certaine tolérance à son égard.

Mais cette fois...

Pas sûr que cela suffise encore...

A un moment donné, lorsque vous avez causé plus de tort que vous n'avez apporté de bénéfices, la situation s'inverse et la balance penche inévitablement du mauvais côté...

C'était la raison pour laquelle Aomine appréhendait particulièrement ce rendez-vous impromptu.

Pour être franc, il se sentait relativement bien ici. Disons que ce poste servait aussi ses intérêts personnels, bien qu'il faudrait même plutôt en parler au passé. Oui, bosser ici l'avait aidé à un moment donné de sa vie où il se trouvait sans repères. Ce job l'avait aidé à s'accrocher et à repartir du bon pied, mais surtout, cela avait satisfait ses desseins de vengeance d'une manière extrêmement efficace. Et sans l'aval d'Imayoshi, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible et il le savait.

Alors ouais, forcément, se faire remonter les bretelles n'est jamais un moment agréable et bien qu'en général, Aomine le cherchait un peu aussi par masochisme, il était pleinement conscient que cette fois, le refrain risquait de ne pas être le même et donc, de ne pas tourner à son avantage. Il prit même la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, c'était dire si l'heure était grave !

Imayoshi l'autorisa à pénétrer dans la petite pièce et il l'invita à s'asseoir cordialement, bien qu'un peu froidement. Lui, était déjà assis de l'autre côté du bureau, attendant qu'Aomine fasse de même. Bien souvent, lors de ces entrevues de recadrage, Aomine se permettait d'allonger ses pieds sur le bureau, juste sous le nez de son chef, pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait cure de ce qu'Imayoshi pouvait bien lui reprocher.

Mais cette fois, Aomine se montra incroyablement docile et bien disposé.

Poli, même.

Il s'assit de manière conventionnelle, un peu tendu malgré l'air « cool » qu'il s'appliquait à se donner en toute circonstances.

Imayoshi quant à lui, avait son air fermé, insondable.

Pas bon, ça...

Pas bon du tout...

Mains croisées, menton reposant dessus, l'homme commença au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité à Aomine. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme pour un simple entretien de tirage d'oreilles...

« Aomine-kun, j'imagine que tu ignores pour quelle raison je t'ai demandé de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau ? »

« J'en sais foutrement rien, mais j'imagine que si vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de poser mes affaires, c'est que ça être sacrément important. »

« C'est une bonne déduction. »

L'homme à lunettes se leva.

Il se dégageait toujours quelque chose de sinistre de lui... Aomine se souvenait du malaise qu'il avait ressenti en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Imayoshi était un prédateur lui aussi. Mais pas de deux qui sont comment dire... ? Respectables. Non, Imayoshi était un charognard, celui qui passe derrière les autres animaux plus forts pour ne dévorer que leurs restes, les morceaux les moins appétissants et nobles. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément malaisant dans sa voix et la façon dont il semblait constamment vous décortiquer, à l'abri derrière ses épaisses montures, épiant la moindre faille comme s'il attendait le meilleur moment pour frapper, l'instant où sa proie serait la plus vulnérable.

« Et bien... »

Imayoshi se dirigea vers la fenêtre, jouant un peu avec les stores, de façon à ce qu'Aomine et lui se retrouvent presque piégés dans le noir, sans doute pour amoindrir les réflexes de son collaborateur.

« Où étais-tu et qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? » Demanda t-il sans détour.

Aomine se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

Avoir l'impression d'être cuisiné comme un vulgaire malfrat...

« En quoi ça vous r'garde ? J'étais pas en service et j'fais encore c'que j'veux de mon temps libre ! »

La question d'Imayoshi l'avait mis sur la défensive pour une raison très simple : il ne pouvait être légalement reproché à Aomine quelque chose qui se serait produit en dehors de ses heures de travail. Du moins, ce n'était pas à son supérieur hiérarchique de s'en mêler et encore moins de le sanctionner pour une éventuelle faute commise à cette occasion.

« Aomine-kun, je crois que tu ne réalises malheureusement pas la gravité du méfait que tu as commis... » Soupira le binoclard.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Aomine, faisant mine d'ignorer ses propres agissements de la veille. Il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait précisément avant de se lancer dans une ligne de défense hasardeuse, en confessant des choses qui n'auraient strictement rien à voir avec la choucroute...

Et pour cela, il devait faire parler Imayoshi au maximum et ainsi mieux réfuter ses propos.

« Un homme est venu très tôt ce matin au commissariat déposer plainte contre toi. Un _gaijin_. Grand, blond, les avant-bras bardés de tatouages tribaux. Tu vois de qui je parle, je suppose ? »

« Vaguement... » Cracha Aomine, un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La surprise, mêlée au choc, sans doute.

Ca, pour sûr, il ne s'y attendait pas.

D'après sa description, il ne pouvait choisir que du salopard de la veille...

Mais même si ce type avait déposé une plainte contre lui, aux yeux d'Aomine, cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'Imayoshi l'ait convoqué en urgence dans son bureau. Après tout, des plaintes, la fouine en recevait régulièrement au sujet de la panthère et en général, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de les recevoir, choisissant même de les ignorer sciemment.

En quoi était-ce donc différent aujourd'hui ?

« Et donc ? Tu vas m'annoncer que ce type à qui j'ai collé un pain hier soir est en réalité le prince du Qatar ? » Ironisa Aomine, dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

Non parce que, franchement, il ne voyait que cette explication là pour qu'Imayoshi en fasse tout un foin. Aomine s'était même permis de tutoyer son chef, dans l'espoir de créer un sentiment de connivence entre eux.

En vain.

Parce que non seulement cette tentative ne suffit pas à dérider son chef, mais en plus, le ton de l'homme à lunettes se durcit instantanément. D'ordinaire, le « copinage » ne le gênait pourtant pas. Enfin... seulement avec les personnes qui glissaient des billets dans sa poche, bien entendu. Et manque de bol, Aomine était justement à sec et il devait déjà une blinde à Kise, à qui il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'emprunter de l'argent. Comble de l'illogisme, quand on savait que LES comptes en banque d'Aomine débordaient de liquide, mais il fallait croire que prendre son meilleur (et unique) ami pour un distributeur automatique était moins fatiguant que d'aller tirer de l'argent directement.

« Hélas, dans ton propre intérêt, je pense qu'il aurait été préférable que ce soit le cas... »

« Quoi, à ce point-là ? Il n'a pas pris la peine de se présenter ou d'me montrer ses papiers tu sais, alors dis-moi : à qui ai-je refais le portrait ? »

« A ta place, je prendrai tout cela beaucoup moins à la légère. » Le prévint Imayoshi, embêté.

« Oh, allez quoi ! Au point où j'en suis, j'ai bien l'droit d'le savoir quand même ! Que j'sache si ça en valait la peine, au moins ! » Répliqua Aomine, d'un ton qui se voulait amusé.

« Laisse-moi te dire qu'en tous cas, tu as eu une terrible idée en frappant ce gars-là précisément. Je ne doute pas qu'il l'ait bien mérité, mais au final, ça va t'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, alors j'espère que tu as bien profité de la satisfaction fugace de l'instant. »

« Pas suffisamment, si tu veux connaître mon ressenti. Mais je t'écoute, alors, dis-moi, de qui ai-je fracassé les molaires ? »

« _Nash Gold Jr. »_

« Connais pas. Bizarre. Pourtant, avec un blase pareil, il est sûrement acteur porno et dans ce cas, ça devrait me parler. Mais nan, même pas. Quelle tristesse. »

« Il s'agit pourtant du fils unique d'un magnat des affaires qui a fait fortune aux Etats-Unis et en Europe en lançant sa propre licence de salles de sport et de _coaching_ privé. Dans le milieu du fitness et du sport de haut niveau, la famille Gold fait autorité. Leurs sociétés, _Gold Gym_ et _Gold Gears_ sont mêmes cotées en Bourse à _Wallstreet_ depuis deux ans. Apparemment, ils ont pignon sur rue, tant leur commerce est florissant et ils comptent s'exporter prochainement au Japon et en Corée du Sud, dans le but de conquérir le marché asiatique. Plus impressionnant encore, d'après mes informations, leurs bénéfices s'élèvent à près de six cent millions de dollars rien que pour l'année fiscale en cours. »

« Ah ouais. Quand même. Pas le genre de _salary men_ bourrés qu'on ramasse habituellement à la sortie des bars. »

« Non, clairement pas. Et en te montrant violent envers Nash, tu t'es attaqué à un empire financier tout entier. Une véritable machine à broyer de l'être humain. Bravo, je te félicite pour ta témérité et ta bêtise. »

« J'sens comme une pointe d'ironie là, non ? »

Imayoshi soupira et il cessa de tourner le dos à Aomine pour fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, dont il sortit un document qu'il remit à l'autre brun.

« C'est quoi ? Sa déposition pour que j'en fasse des confetti ? »

« Pas exactement, non. »

Le commissaire laissa son subordonné prendre connaissance tranquillement du contenu de cette feuille et Aomine ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant ce dont il était question.

« Une mise à pied d'un mois ? C'est une blague ? Putain, dis-moi que tu déconnes là ! »

Bon, il n'était pas encore officiellement viré, mais c'était tout comme...

« J'ai bien peur que non, Aomine-kun. Hélas, je ne peux plus te couvrir. Tu es allé trop loin et je n'ai aucunement le pouvoir d'infléchir cette décision à ton avantage cette fois, au vu de tes trop nombreux précédents débordements. Crois bien que cela me peine énormément de devoir tirer un trait sur notre précieuse collaboration. Devoir me passer d'un aussi bon élément que toi pendant un mois entier risque d'être un gros handicap. Enfin, il y a tout de même une petite chance pour que tu sois réintégré, lorsque le conseil de discipline ce sera prononcé sur ton cas... Même si je ne suis pas très optimiste à ce sujet, au vu des accusations qui pèsent contre toi, à plus forte raison avec le passif que tu te traînes en matière d'usage abusif et disproportionné de la violence. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que la violence ne résout rien ? Et bien, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve irréfutable. »

Bordel, Aomine était sérieusement à deux doigts (ou, plus exactement, à deux phalanges) de lui en coller une à lui aussi. Son poing le démangeait, réclamant son tribu. Il fallait dire qu'Imayoshi semblait prendre cela un peu trop... bien, comme s'il était soulagé dans le fond d'être débarrassé de son encombrant collaborateur au sang chaud. Aomine n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer qu'Imayoshi s'était mouillé plusieurs fois pour lui, endossant certaines de ses fautes pour le protéger et que du coup, le préfet avait souvent reproché à son chef son incapacité à le canaliser.

Cependant, les deux hommes s'entendaient globalement bien et Imayoshi était souvent ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains pour lui, quitte à faire le sale boulot dont personne ne voulait. Mais apparemment, cette affaire sordide était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et Aomine s'était complètement leurré en pensant que son chef prendrait encore une fois sa défense.

Parce qu'à présent, Imayoshi semblait prêt à se passer de ses services.

Définitivement.

Aomine avait du mal à croire à toute cette mascarade.

C'était sûrement un malentendu !

Pourtant, l'ordre qu'il tenait dans ses mains était bien réel. Palpable. Formel.

Et signé de la main d'Imayoshi en personne...

On ne voulait clairement plus de lui dans la police et on le lui faisait comprendre sans équivoque, en le jetant aux ordures après l'avoir usé jusqu'à la corde, sans la moindre sollicitude.

« Je suppose qu'au point où j'en suis, ça ne changera plus rien si je décide de te rectifier ta sale petite gueule de fouine ? » Objecta Aomine, en faisant craquer ses poings pour s'échauffer.

« En effet. Mais je préférerai autant que tu fasses des confetti avec cette lettre, ainsi que tu l'évoquais précédemment, si cela peut soulager. Bien que là encore, ta situation restera la même. Mais ça aurait peut-être au moins le mérite de te défouler quelque peu. »

« Et sinon, j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose avant d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? »

« Mais naturellement, fais donc, je t'écoute. » Accepta Imayoshi, s'armant même d'un stylo pour faire croire à Aomine qu'il était prêt à consigner ses réclamations dans un calepin.

« T'as vraiment pas de face et t'en as parfaitement conscience en plus, espèce de cuve à foutre... Mais tu sais, à force que tous les mecs avec du pouvoir que comptent cette ville se paluchent sur toi, tu vas finir par déborder et à ta place, j'ferai gaffe, parce que ça risque d'arriver plus vite que prévu... Oh et tant que tu y es, tu peux me rajouter cet ô combien mérité outrage à agent sur le dos, je m'en tartine allègrement le fion avec le pinceau de l'indifférence. » Asséna t-il avec autant de _seum_ que Courtois, le gardien Belge après sa défaite contre l'équipe de France.

La fâcheuse tendance qu'avait Imayoshi de retourner sa veste venait donc de se confirmer de la pire des façons pour Aomine. Mais quitte à se faire sortir comme un malpropre, autant le faire avec classe (selon sa propre définition, bien entendu...) et de manière marquante.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? Je suis un peu déçu, tu m'avais habitué à être bien plus incisif Aomine-kun, néanmoins, puisque tu as eu l'occasion de formuler tes observations, tu es libre de prendre congé à présent. Je t'accorde dix minutes pour vider ton bureau, dire aurevoir à tout le monde et quitter les lieux. Tu vas nous manquer, Aomine-kun. Ou pas, nous verrons. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Enfin, dans la majeure partie des cas. Oh et n'en veux pas à tes collègues s'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de préparer ton pot de départ, comme le veut la coutume. C'est que... vois-tu... la nouvelle vient tout juste de tomber pour eux également et je les ai comme qui dirai pris un peu au dépourvu. Cela étant, ils ont été mis au courant juste avant toi et personne n'a versé la moindre larme à l'annonce de cette tragique nouvelle. Tu comprendras, je l'espère, que j'ai agi avant tout dans le bien dans l'équipe, c'est pourquoi le premier concerné est toujours le dernier informé. Je ne saurai d'ailleurs que trop te conseiller d'envisager une reconversion professionnelle, parce que j'ai bien peur qu'une affaire de cette gravité ne te colle à la peau, te fermant les portes de tous les commissariats de l'archipel. Quoique, si cela peut t'apprendre à contrôler tes pulsions ou ne serait-ce qu'à te renseigner sur qui tu frappes avant de le faire, j'imagine que ce sera juste un mal pour un bien au final. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Et ultime coup bas, tel un glaviot projeté en pleine face, Imayoshi tendit sa main vers le brun pour la lui serrer en guise d'adieu cordial. Bon, sauf que là, en l'occurrence, c'était Aomine qui était à deux doigts de lui cracher un glaire en pleine poire... Heureusement, il parvint à s'abstenir à temps. Sans demander son reste, il sortit tel un ouragan du bureau de son supérieur.

« Oh et Aomine-kun ! Merci de bien vouloir claquer la porte en sortant, elle a du mal à fermer en ce moment. »

… Ce que le brun ne se priva pas de faire...

Explosant la vitre au passage et faisant sortir la porte de ses gonds.

Ah oui et le petit écriteau indiquant « _Bureau d'Imayoshi Soichi, Commissaire_ », s'écrasa lamentablement face contre terre aussi.

On se satisfait de ce que l'on peut et ceci faisait indéniablement partie des petits plaisirs simples de la vie...

Dont il faudrait se contenter plus souvent à l'avenir.

* * *

Il n'était pas encore midi, pourtant Kagami avait déjà faim.

Une bonne grosse dalle, même.

Et sommeil aussi, ce qui n'était sans doute pas une surprise, au vu de la nuit atroce qu'il avait passée. Immédiatement après le départ d'Aomine hier soir, le roux s'était mis au lit. Et encore une fois sans surprise, il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir tout de suite. Et la situation ne s'était pas forcément arrangée lorsque Morphée s'était enfin décidé à venir le kidnapper vers trois heures du matin. Et pour cause, étant donné que Kagami avait passé une nuit infernale, ponctuée de cauchemars mettant en scène Nash, évidemment.

Il s'agissait pelle-mêle d'un _gloubiboulga_ indigeste d'émotions négatives, de peurs viscérales et de souvenirs déformés.

Mais surtout, une question était revenue sans cesse, tournant en boucle dans son cerveau.

« _Why does the bird fly ?_ »

Ce qui en français dans le texte donne pour les plus anglophobes d'entre vous :

« _Pourquoi est-ce que l'oiseau vole ?_ »

En voilà une question à la con bien énigmatique, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'ailleurs, vous devez vous demander quelle rapport obscur elle a encore avec toutes les conneries que j'ai déjà pu relater dans cette histoire.

Enfin, j'imagine que les plus « _Jean-Micheline Enquêtrice_ » d'entre vous sentiront le mystère s'épaissir un peu plus, non sans se dire « _Nom d'une vache Normande, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle commence à nous fournir quelques réponses l'auteure, parce que là, ça fait trop de questions et on n'en voit plus le bout ! Ciel, même la série Lost semblait plus cohérente et compréhensible que cette fanfiction !_ »

Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas et j'aime vous retourner les neurones (en multipliant les pistes), autant que j'adore lire vos petites théories ensuite !

N'hésitez donc pas à m'en envoyer tout plein !

Même si c'est juste pour me parler de complots fomentés par les _Reptilluminazis_ ou _Raptor Jésus_ , les Francmaçons ou encore concernant le « _drama_ » du moment qui fait trembler le _Youtube Game_... (et pour celles qui n'ont pas suivi, je parle bien-sûr de la dernière sortie de _Squeezie_ sur _Twitter_ qui accuse certains de ses collègues – sans jamais citer de nom, comme c'est pratiiiique – d'abuser de leur notoriété pour se transformer en _Pedobear_ et attirer des petites jeunes filles influençables dans leur lit.)

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à notre glouton en chef !

Le roux s'était donc mis en quête de nourriture pour se sustenter après cette nuit particulièrement infernale. Il fouilla son frigo, à la recherche d'un peu de lait, habitude qu'il avait héritée de sa vie aux States, puisqu'en effet, les asiatiques n'étaient pas très branchés lait pour petit-déjeuner, à la base.

« Faudrait vraiment que je trouve le temps d'aller faire les courses... »

Et inévitablement, il pensa à Aomine.

Son brun de voisin avait tendance à se négliger et Kagami se demanda s'il avait actuellement de quoi se nourrir correctement dans ses placards, ce dont il doutait fort. Aomine n'était pas du genre à cuisiner, ça, Kagami s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il était venu faire le ménage chez lui et logiquement donc, le flic semblait être un grand adepte des plats préparés et autres boîtes de conserves, même si le roux soupçonnait Aomine de consommer plus souvent des bières et des chips en guise de repas équilibré... C'était d'ailleurs fou, presque impensable que le basané ne soit pas surpoids, vu ses déplorables habitudes alimentaires. On serait même en droit de se demander s'il n'hébergeait pas un clandestin de type « ténia » dans son estomac, d'ailleurs, pour afficher une ligne aussi irréprochable...

Toute en muscles...

… Souplesse...

… Et sensualité...

Kagami piqua un fard en sentant son train de pensée dérailler complètement et il secoua la tête pour chasser toute idée salace concernant son exécrable voisin de son esprit.

Hmm ! Voilà qui était NETTEMENT plus acceptable !

Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule – nan, c'est le contraire normalement – Kagami tomba sur la bouteille de lait qu'il cherchait. Il se sortit donc un verre, parce que pas question de boire au goulot comme le premier porc Aominesque venu et il versa le contenu de la brique dedans. Attirée par l'odeur alléchante de la boisson lactée, Sassy vint mettre son grain de sel en passant entre les jambes de son maître, s'y frottant et miaulant pour solliciter son attention.

« Tu as faim toi aussi ? Attends, je vais te sortir une boîte de pâtée. »

Ce que fit donc notre responsable ami des animaux, tandis que la petite chatte trottinait de joie vers sa gamelle, située dans le salon. Et alors que son maître s'accroupissant pour déverser la pâtée tant méritée dans la petite écuelle, Sassy grimpa sur la commode du salon et... par inadvertance... elle précipita Kagami dans les ténèbres, en faisant tomber le fameux colis qu'Aomine lui avait ramené la veille. Le roux n'avait pas pris le temps de l'ouvrir tout de suite et il l'avait du coup fatalement laissé croupir là depuis. Que Sassy lui rappela donc, en l'envoyant valser d'un coup de flanc droit sur le crâne de Kagami. Heureusement que son humain avait la tête dure et surtout que le paquet ne contenait rien de lourd.

« Hmm... ? Tiens, c'est le colis d'hier. Je l'ai complètement oublié. »

Mais cette fois, l'objet en question piqua la curiosité de Kagami, au grand désarroi de Sassy qui elle, attendait toujours sa pitance, sagement perchée sur la commode. Le roux choisit cependant de la délaisser le temps de se munir d'une paire de ciseaux pour ouvrir le fameux paquet. Il se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être... et surtout, qui lui adressait ce cadeau inattendu. C'est que... l'expéditeur n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser ses coordonnées sur l'emballage... Mais on pouvait distinctement lire le nom et l'adresse du tigre en revanche. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur et cela ressemblait à du Alex tout craché. En effet, la blonde était réputée pour son étourderie et il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'elle ait oublié de mentionner son nom en envoyant un présent à son ancien élève.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine bonhommie que Kagami entreprit de charcuter le carton...

Sans méfiance.

Sans inquiétude.

Juste avec une pointe de curiosité.

Et lorsqu'il parvint à extirper le contenu du sachet, Sassy se hérissa et découvrit les crocs, comme si elle venait de détecter une menace.

L'américain devint blême.

C'était comme si toute énergie venait de quitter son corps. Ses membres avaient été vampirisés de leur substance et ils le lâchèrent...

Sa tête tourna, ses jambes le trahirent et il s'écroula lourdement au sol, heurtant le mur dans sa chute. Le bruit fut suffisamment important pour alerter Biscuit ET Aomine, situés de l'autre côté. Le Berger Allemand se leva de son panier rongé et il commença à aboyer devant l'entrée vers laquelle il se précipita. Grattant la porte comme un forcené pour sortir, son comportement ne tarda pas à rameuter son maître. Aomine sortit donc dans le couloir avec son fidèle acolyte, se dépêchant de tirer le loquet pour déverrouiller son appartement. Il ne lui fallut parcourir que quelques mètres pour se retrouver sur le seuil de l'appartement de Kagami.

« Kagami ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit ! Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

Et Biscuit qui continuait à aboyer et à couiner en collant sa truffe mouillée contre la porte d'entrée. Aomine comprit qu'il venait d'arriver quelque chose de grave pour que son chien agisse de manière aussi fébrile.

« Ouvre-moi ! Tu m'entends !? Kagami ! » Cria à nouveau le brun en tambourinant la surface boisée cette fois.

Mais toujours rien.

Pas le moindre signe de vie de l'autre côté.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il en fallait plus pour dissuader le brun.

« Laisse-moi passer, Biscuit. »

Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. Semblant percevoir le plan que son maître avait en tête, l'animal s'éloigna docilement, tandis qu'Aomine reculait à son tour pour prendre l'élan. Il inspira profondément, puis, il fonça épaule en avant vers l'obstacle. La porte fut percutée de plein fouet et il ne fallut que quelques coups pour qu'elle cède. Une fois qu'il l'eut enfoncée, Aomine la franchit avec son chien sur les talons et il ne tarda pas à localiser le corps avachi de son voisin. Biscuit fut le plus rapide cependant, se ruant sans hésiter sur Kagami pour lui lécher le visage. La grosse langue baveuse du canidé, couplée à son haleine chaude et pestilentielle, ramenèrent instantanément Kagami à lui, ajoutant une ligne supplémentaire à sa liste de raisons selon lesquelles il détestait les chiens.

Le roux tenta de repousser au mieux son tenace prétendant, qui semblait adorer lui rouler des pelles, tandis que Sassy se recroquevillait contre le meuble pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'autre animal.

« Kagami, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Aomine en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Cette fois, sa voix était douce... caressante comme du velours et Kagami en eut des frissons rien qu'à l'entendre flirter avec ses oreilles. Mais parce qu'il s'était cogné la tête plutôt violemment en chutant, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et où il se trouvait...

« Ao... mine... ? Qu'est-ce que... tu fous... en slip et en chaussettes dans mon salon ? »

Ah ça.

Il n'y avait que le brun pour porter aussi bien le slip. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce minuscule morceau de tissu était particulièrement saillant sur son corps parfait, moulant ses fesses musclées et mettant également en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie, située sous son bas ventre... N'importe qui aurait eu l'air ridicule attifé ainsi. _So 80's_... Mais pas Aomine, comme le brun l'avait déjà précédemment en s'affublant d'un _string_ FEMININ, en plus ! Le roux cligna des yeux et essaya de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder trop longuement sur l'anatomie remarquable en tous points de son cher voisin. Il se frotta le crâne, mâchoire serrée par la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans, ce qui incita Aomine à l'examiner rapidement pour s'assurer que son tigre n'était pas blessé.

« Fiou... Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien ! J'dis ça et pourtant, j'suis pas croyant. » Soupira Aomine, soulagé de ne trouver aucune plaie. « T'excuseras mon accoutrement, mais j'ai pas franchement pris le temps d'enfiler un futal avant d'me précipiter ici. J'aurai p't'être du mettre des chaussons, cela dit... »

« Hmm... que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment... je suis tombé ? »

« J'en ai comme l'impression, ouais. Heureusement, t'as l'air en un seul morceau et j'crois qu't'as rien de cassé, mais tu devrais peut-être passer par les urgences si ton mal de crâne persiste, juste au cas où... »

« Nan... ça va aller mais... » Son regard croisa celui de son voisin, reflétant de l'incompréhension, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits. « … qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-là ? T'étais pas sensé bosser aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que... »

« Ouais, bah t'as mal cru, c'est tout. Et puis, c'est quoi c'bordel dans ton appartement ? Y a un antiquaire qui l'a pris pour son entrepôt ? C'est à toi toutes ces babioles ? Dire que tu te plaignais que j'sois bordélique... Enfin, il paraît que ce sont toujours les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés... » Le coupa promptement Aomine pour faire diversion.

« … Aomine, dis-moi la vérité et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. » Exigea le rouge, sans pour autant faire preuve de remontrances dans la voix.

« J'ai été viré, voilà. »

« Quoi !? » S'étouffa à moitié Kagami.

« Nan mais on s'en fout, on parle d'ça plus tard ! C'qui compte pour l'instant, c'est toi ! Comment tu te sens ? T'as encore la tête qui tourne ? Et puis d'abord, comment ça s'fait qu't'es tombé ? T'as glissé sur une peau de banane comme dans _Mario Kart_ ou quoi ? » Plaisanta t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère et surtout pour désamorcer la situation.

L'humour avait toujours été la meilleure arme du brun et il espérait bien qu'elle lui sauve la mise cette fois encore.

« Raconte-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé... Même si c'est la version courte... »

Devant le silence d'Aomine, Kagami insista.

« _Please_... »

Ce fut le mot, l'intonation de trop.

Aomine sentit sa résolution voler en éclat. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude et de sincérité dans les yeux de Kagami que cela le fit craquer.

« Tu t'souviens le mec que j'ai décalqué hier soir au resto ? Ben il s'avère que c'était un V.I.P. _Very Important Pourriture_ ! LE gars à ne surtout pas cogner ! Mais comment j'étais sensé l'deviner ? Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? Même si j'avais été au courant, je me serai quand même essuyé les phalanges sur sa tronche de gland, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé ! Enfin... toujours est-il que cet enfoiré est allé pleurer dans le bureau de mon boss, qui a décidé de m'infliger une sanction exemplaire, en échange d'un joli chèque à quatre zéro, j'imagine... »

« T... Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait renvoyer par ma faute ? » Murmura faiblement le tigre en baissant la tête.

« Va surtout pas penser ça, t'y es pour rien ! Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter ! »

Mais ces paroles ne suffirent pas à rassurer Kagami, qui se sentait foncièrement coupable. Si Aomine avait perdu sa place, c'était à cause de lui. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Pour autant... le rouge ne parvenait pas à lui parler de Nash. Ce serait pourtant la moindre des choses, il devait bien ça à Aomine, car même en essayant de le laisser en dehors de ses histoires, il l'y avait embarqué malgré lui...

Malgré tout, Aomine ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et il le força même à relever le menton.

« Taiga, regarde-moi. »

Appelé par son prénom, le tigre ne put résister, plongeant à nouveau ses prunelles dans celles de la panthère.

« Crois-moi, tu m'as rendu un fier service en réalité et je devrai même plutôt te remercier pour ça. C'est vrai quoi, ce job était merdique... Je n'avais aucune liberté d'action, ça ne me convenait pas, il y avait trop de règles, trop de procédures à suivre... C'était pas fait pour moi, de toute évidence, on perdait un temps fou à remplir des papiers, sans pouvoir agir et l'inaction, c'est pas mon truc. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Puisque j'te l'dis ! En tous cas, moi, j't'en suis reconnaissant et bien entendu, j'suis pas en train de dire ça pour que t'aille mieux hein ! »

« Ca, j'en doute... Mais... Je vais quand même faire semblant de te croire. Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais j'trouverai bien, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Après tout, j'suis plutôt débrouillard comme mec ! » Tenta t-il de le rassurer pour la énième fois.

Les arguments du brun semblèrent faire mouche. De toute façon, Kagami n'avait d'autre choix que celui de croire Aomine, même s'il se doutait que le basané lui mentait de manière éhontée.

« Bon, revenons-en à toi ma chère Belle au Bois Dormant ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois tombé dans les pommes ? Aurais-tu, justement, croqué dans une pomme empoisonnée pour en arriver là ? »

« La pomme, c'est dans Blanche-Neige, Aomine. Tu ne connais pas tes classiques. » Rit un peu Kagami, surpris par sa gentillesse.

« Ouais, bah tu vois, ne plus avoir de boulot va me permettre de pouvoir les réviser étant donné que j'vais avoir plein de temps libre pour ça dorénavant. »

Et tandis qu'Aomine se laissait aller à caresser tendrement le visage de Kagami, son regard fureta dans la pièce et... tomba nez à yeux avec...

« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »

… Le paquet qu'il avait ramené hier, éventré au sol et posé non loin de lui...

… Un collier.

Mais pas dans le genre de la chaîne en argent que portait Kagami, non, non, on aurait plutôt dit... un collier de chien.

En plus gros.

Tout en cuir avec des piques (ce qui lui conférait un aspect très... _SM_...) et même une médaille sur laquelle était distinctement gravé le nom « _Mine_. » Et il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un diminutif pour le nom « _Aomine_ », parce que hey, qu'est-ce que ça foutrait là franchement ?

Pas besoin d'être un génie sorti de _Todai_ avec mention pour comprendre que c'était de l'anglais et d'après les vagues souvenirs d'Aomine cela signifiait l'appartenance à quelqu'un. L'instinct de flic du brun se chargea d'établir le reste des connexions manquantes...

… aidé par la réaction horrifiée de Kagami lorsqu'il posa à son tour le regard sur le collier.

Et encore une fois, nul besoin de s'appeler Midorima pour faire le lien avec le rouge...

Etant donné que ledit collier provenait du colis adressé à Kagami et le fait qu'il soit à taille humaine, il était clair que cet objet n'était pas destiné à un animal. Ce que confirmait malheureusement l'inscription gravée dessus...

Le roux se recroquevilla automatiquement sur lui-même, le visage fermé, les larmes perlant dans ses beaux yeux rubis humides, sans parvenir à couler.

Et là, tout devint clair pour Aomine.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent toutes seules.

Kagami agissait exactement de la même façon qu'hier, lorsqu'ils avaient croisé la route de cette ordure peroxydée.

Cela suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de _Détective!Aomine,_ tant cette réaction psychosomatique en disait long...

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » S'écria Aomine. « J'aurai du m'en douter, ce mec, celui d'hier, c'était... »

Malgré son haussement de ton, Kagami n'avait pas bougé. Il paraissait totalement déconnecté de la scène, de la réalité, plongé dans les limbes de sa mémoire confuse.

« Oi Taiga ! Taiga, réponds-moi ! » Commença Aomine, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer doucement.

Sans succès.

Et le brun avait déjà assisté à cela avant. C'était typique des victimes de mauvais traitements, hélas. Il fit claquer ses doigts devant Kagami pour le sortir de sa léthargie, de son cauchemar éveillé, mais là encore, sa tentative se solda par un échec...

Profondément affecté et inquiet de le voir ainsi prostré en n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Aomine prit son rival dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa chaleur et il se laissa aller à l'embrasser avec d'infinies précautions, effleurant seulement ses lèvres pour ne pas risquer de lui faire peur. Il souhaitait seulement que Kagami ressente sa présence et s'y raccroche. Voir Kagami ainsi était extrêmement douloureux pour Aomine qui en voulait à la Terre entière, à commencer par lui-même. Comment n'avait-il pas vu l'évidence plus tôt ? Il se sentait con, con et stupide de s'être laissé berner aussi facilement hier ! S'il avait su, il aurait doublement fracassé l'enculé responsable de l'état de Kagami, en l'envoyant faire un tour aux urgences par dessus le marché.

En tous cas, une chose était sûre.

A présent, Aomine regrettait ses agissements antérieurs envers son voisin. Plusieurs fois, il avait dépassé les bornes, se montrant même virulent et blessant en plusieurs occasions et aujourd'hui, avec les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'obtenir, il s'en voulait. Il regrettait de s'être conduit comme le parfait connard de service.

Mais il paraît qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire...

« Je suis là maintenant... Taiga, écoute-moi... je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher. J'te protégerai et j'buterai tous les fils de pute qui essayeront de te faire du mal. »

Ses paroles, son intonation, tout se voulait rassurant.

Le basané berçait Kagami avec tendresse, sans geste brusque et lorsque sa bouche n'était pas occupée à prononcer des mots doux, c'est parce qu'elle embrassait le rouge. Kagami lui rappelait Kise. Le blond était passé par une phase similaire, suite aux atrocités qu'il avait subies. En tous cas, maintenant, tout était clair. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils étaient tombés sur l'ex de Kagami dans ce restaurant. Ce foutu amerloque était sans doute en train de les pister. Et puis maintenant, il avait l'adresse de Kagami... Le roux risquait de ne plus se sentir en sécurité dans l'immeuble et il voudrait sûrement partir, mais Aomine ne le laisserait pas.

Pour la première fois, le brun colérique réalisait qu'il avait autant besoin de Kagami que l'inverse.

Le roux n'aurait qu'à rester ici.

Aomine veillerait sur son tigre blessé. Oui, ce serait plus facile de le protéger si Kagami continuait à partager le même pallier que lui et comme il n'était plus lié par de quelconques obligations professionnelles, Aomine pourrait même le faire à plein temps.

Kagami finit par se détendre et fermer les yeux, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand Biscuit se colla à lui. Les animaux domestiques sentent la détresse des humains et le Berger Allemand n'échappait pas à la règle. Il coucha donc sa tête sur les genoux du rouge, qui ne remarqua rien, signe évident que sa phobie des chiens n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il éprouvait envers Nash.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cocktail manque de sommeil/trop plein d'émotions rattrapa Kagami, qui s'endormit dans les bras de sa panthère...

* * *

Lorsque Kagami émergea, il était sans doute tard, comme le laissait penser le peu de luminosité dans sa chambre. Bizarre, il ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupi... et encore moins dans son lit... Mais ce fut en sentant un poids au bout de son matelas qu'il comprit et sursauta.

Un cri d'effroi irrépressible lui échappa.

« Aaaaaaahhh ! »

Biscuit, couché aux pieds du tigre sur son lit, releva la tête, la penchant légèrement sur le côté, visiblement un peu surpris par l'élan vocal de Kagami.

Aomine arriva en trombe dans la pièce, prêt à... à... pâtisser quelqu'un à mort... (?) à en juger par le rouleau à pâtisserie qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Fioou... j'ai flippé, je croyais que tu faisais encore un cauchemar ou que ce connard avait réussi à entrer ici par la fenêtre ou que sais-je... »

« _What the fuck_ ? Aomine, tu peux m'expliquer comment t'es entré ? Et dis à ton sale clébard de descendre de mon lit ! »

« Hmm... t'as l'air d'être à nouveau toi-même, c'est bien ! » Sourit le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Mais le rouge regretta bien vite sa question, lorsqu'une autre interrogation, HAUTEMENT PLUS GRAVE, fusa dans son esprit...

… QUE FAISAIT AOMINE ICI, A MOITIE NU, AVEC UN SLIP TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PEINAIT A LUI ... C-COUVRIR LE CUL !?

… Et avec un... ceinture... autour de la taille, contenant un étui dans lequel était glissé un... FLINGUE !?

Immédiatement, une autre question fit suite à cette constatation et Kagami s'empressa de soulever son drap pour vérifier que...

Ouf ! Il était toujours habillé !

Cela voulait sans doute dire que lui et le brun n'avaient pas couché ensemble ! Mais mieux valait s'en assurer, au cas où... Juste au cas où... telle une Anastasia qui se réveille dans le lit de Christian Grey, après une nuit de débauche. A ceci près que Kagami ne se souvenait pas avoir bu, lui...

Mais n'était-ce pas là l'un des premiers signes de biture sévère ?

« Aomine... dis-moi... est-ce qu'on a... ? »

« J'comprends rien, qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? »

« … Est-ce qu'on a... couché ensemble ? Je veux dire... toi et moi.. »

« Heu tu veux dire... présentement ? »

« Ou-ouais... »

« Ahahahah bien-sûr que non ! Tu dormais, j'te signale ! T'as cru quoi, que j'étais nécrophile ? Je sais qu'j'ai des défauts, mais quand même ! Moi j'aime qu'on participe ! Faut qu'ça bouge un minimum, sinon j'arrive pas à bander ! »

Et Kagami de soupirer de soulagement UN PEU TROP FRANCHEMENT... Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Normalement, c'était lui qui aurait du être vexé qu'Aomine se moque de lui ainsi, mais finalement, c'était l'arroseur arrosé.

« Héééé ! C'était quoi ça !? T'aurais pu faire semblant d'être déçu, au moins ! »

« Sûrement, mais je pense que ta déception aurait été encore plus grande si nous avions réellement couché ensemble et que j'avais tout oublié, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mouais, c'est pas faux. Tu marques un point. »

« Alors... tu veux bien m'expliquer la raison de ta présence ici... en slip... et armé ? »

Pour Aomine, il était clair à ce stade que Kagami refoulait ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire devait choisir d'effacer certains faits pour préserver le roux et le brun prit donc place sur le bord de son lit.

« Tu t'es évanoui tout à l'heure je crois, comme si tu avais eu un malaise, mais j'en suis pas sûr et comme tu répondais pas, bah j'ai décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même. Du coup, j'ai été obligé d'enfoncer ta porte d'entrée. »

« TU AS FAIS QUOI !? » Eructa Kagami.

Les conneries de ce type allaient le tuer, un jour.

« Nan mais m'engueule pas, c'est pas grave, une porte, ça se remet hein ! »

« T'as intérêt à réparer tes conneries tout seul ou à payer la facture ! »

« Hé ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies le mec qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Sympa ! »

« … Ouais bon, excuse-moi... c'est juste que j'ai pas les moyens de faire remplacer une porte en ce moment... »

« Nan mais c'est pas grave ça, j'comptais m'en occuper de toute façon... Enfin, je veux dire, au pire des cas, tu pourras voir ça avec ton propriétaire. Ca doit être prévu dans ton contrat de location ce genre de pépin... »

« Heu... je n'suis pas certain qu'il y ait une clause qui prévoit la prise en charge de les réparations de la porte, suite à l'enfoncement de celle-ci par le voisin... »

« Mais c'était un cas d'urgence ! »

« J'entends bien, mais mon proprio risque de ne pas être de cet avis, lui... »

« On trouvera bien un moyen, t'inquiète. J'irai lui parler s'il le faut. »

« Ouais, on verra... Et sinon, c'est pour quoi le pistolet que tu portes à la ceinture en mode _cowboy_? Ca ne me semble pas très indiqué en cas de malaise vagal... » Fit Kagami, en désignant l'arme (de service ?) de son compagnon.

« Hmm... tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, alors ? « Le brun marqua une pause avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « En tous cas, tout à l'heure, quand j'suis arrivé, t'avais l'air de te souvenir qu'on avait croisé ton ex au resto hier soir... »

« C-comment tu l'sais ? J'veux dire... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'était mon ex ? » Pâlit Kagami.

Il ne se rappelait en effet pas avoir avoué une information d'une telle importance à Aomine ! Se pourrait-il donc que le basané l'ait deviné tout seul ? Après tout, il était flic et Kagami pensa qu'il n'était pas impossible que quelque chose dans son comportement l'ait trahi à ce sujet...

Aomine reprit donc la parole. Bon au moins, Kagami ne niait pas, c'était déjà ça...

« On s'en tamponne les couilles de ça ! J'le sais, c'est tout ! Et tu aurais vraiment du m'en parler avant, d'ailleurs... Ca m'aurait évité... de faire et surtout de dire de la merde... »

Wow. Kagami était-il encore en train de rêver, ou Aomine venait-il de lui présenter maladroitement ses excuses ?

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Laissons cela au passé, tu veux bien ? »

« Nan, c'est trop facile, j'tiens à faire amende honorable ! »

« Et ça implique de venir faire des rondes en slip et en chaussettes chez moi avec Biscuit et ton arme de service ? »

« Alors pour commencer, j'sais pas pourquoi tu fais une telle fixette sur mon slip. Ou mes chaussettes. Qui sont propres. Les deux, je précise. A moins que je n'ai une tâche sur le cul et dans ce cas-là, tu m'excuseras mais j'l'avais pas vue étant donné que j'suis pas encore capable de tourner ma tête à 180° comme dans l' _Exorciste_. Ensuite, c'est pas mon arme de service ! T'as cru quoi ? Ils nous filent que des pétards dans la police, même pas de quoi faire peur à un chat ! J'ai carrément vu des gosses mieux équipés que nous et ils avaient que des lance-pierres, c'est dire la crédibilité de notre armement... »

« Bah alors d'où tu sors ce flingue ? »

« C'est pas un simple « flingue » pour commencer, c'est un _357 Magnum_ , modèle _Smith and Wesson_ et j'peux t'assurer qu'on n'en trouve pas de ce calibre-là sur le sol Japonais ! En fait, il appartenait à ma mère, qui l'avait fait importer des Etats-Unis dans les années quatre-vingt... »

« Ah bon ? Ta mère était policière aussi ? »

« Ouais... quelque chose comme ça, on va dire... » Répondit évasivement Aomine. « Au départ, j'ai hésité à simplement le glisser dans mon slop en le prenant avec moi. Puis, j'me suis dit qu'au réveil, ce serait un peu rude pour toi de voir une telle bosse à cet endroit et que tu risquais de ne pas m'laisser l'temps de m'expliquer, avant d'me fracasser un vase sur la tête en traitant de pervers... »

« Hmm... Tu commences à me connaître, on dirait. C'est totalement quelque chose que j'aurai pu faire. Mais tu sais que si tu avais enfilé un pantalon entre temps, cela t'aurait évité cette inutile prise de tête ? »

« Han. J'aurai du y penser, c'est clair... »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais bah on dirait que j'étais trop pris dans le feu de l'action pour avoir des pensées cohérentes ! »

« Ca t'arrive souvent, j'ai l'impression... »

« Sympa, c'est ma fête ou quoi ? Bref, j'disais donc qu'actuellement, t'as besoin d'une garde rapprochée... »

« Non mais tu déconnes !? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ce type... ce _Nashville_ , il sait où tu crèches ! »

« C'est _Nash_... pas _Nashville_ , crétin ! _Nashville_ , c'est un patelin et non une personne ! »

« Peu importe ! J'viens d'te dire qu'il est courant de ton adresse ! J'sais pas comment il l'a su, mais du coup, t'es plus en sécurité ici... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te souviens le colis que je t'ai apporté hier ? Qu'on avait livré chez moi par erreur ? Bah, ça venait de lui, aucun doute là-dessus vu ce qu'il contenait ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Y avait quoi dans ce paquet ? Une bombe artisanale ? » Ironisa un peu Kagami, sans se rendre compte qu'il caressait machinalement la cuisse de basané.

« Heu nan... pense... plus petit ! »

« Il existe des bombes minuscules mais bon... disons... une fiole de poison ? »

« Perdu, c'était un collier. Et t'es devenu tout bizarre en le voyant. »

« Un collier... ? »

Ok là, Aomine se foutait de sa gueule.

Obligé.

« Et donc... heu... je serai tombé dans les pommes à cause d'un collier ? » Devina Kagami, de plus en plus largué.

« Mais naaaan t'es pas tombé dans les pommes à ce moment-là ! C'était avant, tu suis un peu !? Fais un effort putain ! »

« J'y peux rien si tu racontes les histoires aussi bien qu'un gland malade ! »

« Bah t'as qu'à écouter un peu mieux, si tu veux pas que j'te débouche les oreilles avec mon gland justement ! »

« Hmmpff... et donc, y avait quoi sur ce collier de si terrible ? »

« Attends. C'était pas n'importe quel collier. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah laisse-moi finir, j'y viens ! C'était un collier de clébard. Genre... mauvais genre justement. Tu vois le style fin, rose bonbon et avec des petits strass ? Bah c'était tout le contraire. »

Kagami se pinça l'arête du nez.

Ca allait être compliqué d'écouter les inepties d'Aomine plus longtemps, sans perdre patience...

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait envoyé un collier pour chien d'abord !? »

« Hey, c'est ton ex, d'accord ? Pas l'mien ! Il a p't'être des fantasmes chelous, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »

« Une minute... tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit dessus, c'était quoi ? »

« _Mine_. »

Cette fois, le cœur de Kagami se serra et il prit beaucoup moins ces péripéties à la légère. Pas de doute, c'était FORCEMENT Nash ! Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer un coup aussi tordu et avilissant.

« Tu m'crois maintenant ? T'en fais pas, j'ai jeté cette merde à la poubelle pour éviter que tu retombes dessus accidentellement dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Merci... » Répondit faiblement le roux, encore sonné.

Alors, cela ne s'arrêterait jamais ? Nash ne le lâcherait pas ? Malgré leur séparation, le blond semblait décidé non pas à le reconquérir, mais à le reprendre de force, en indiquant qu'il lui appartenait toujours... Comme une possession. Comme un vulgaire animal. Comme un... objet.

Un esclave sexuel...

Le pompier frissonna.

Il avait la nausée.

« C'est bon Aomine, je te remercie de m'avoir raconté tout cela et d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant que j'étais... en crise... mais... tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi maintenant. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, j'me sens mieux, promis. Et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te concerne pas... »

« Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, je regrette Kagami. Ca m'a toujours concerné, depuis le début, depuis que je t'ai rencontré... » _Depuis que le destin t'a mis sur ma route..._ Pensa même Aomine. « Et je comprends mieux ta méfiance à mon égard à présent. J'suis désolé de t'avoir brusqué comme je l'ai dit. J'dis pas que ça n'arrivera plus dans le futur, mais j'vais essayer de faire attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes, ok ? »

« Aomine... »

« Nan, écoute-moi. On est dans cette galère tous les deux, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'me suis p't'être fait virer de mon taf, mais je n'en reste pas moins un flic dans l'âme et j'exècre l'injustice. Ton ex s'est vraiment attaqué à la mauvaise personne et sous mes yeux, qui plus est. Je ne peux donc plus les fermer. C'est trop tard, il aurait du y réfléchir avant... »

« T-tu n'as pas à faire cela, je m'en sortirai seul. »

« Je n'en doute pas. J'suis pas en train d'te dire que t'es faible ou quoi. Mais je veux t'aider, parce que si je t'aide, tu t'en remettras plus vite. C'est logique, non ? Alors laisse-moi être là pour toi, Taiga. Steuplé. J'te demande pas de m'autoriser à devenir ton garde du corps personnel, de t'escorter au taf et aux chiottes, mais au moins, je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi en tant qu'ami. Même si je suis à chier par moment et que j'vais encore faire plein d'erreurs avec toi... »

Le rouge s'empourpra, touché par les paroles amicales et sincères de son voisin. Honnêtement, il n'en attendait pas tant de sa part. Il semblait déjà loin le chantage de la veille. Aomine était véritablement un gars épatant. Un cœur d'or surmonté d'une couche de gras de cochon... que Kagami prenait plaisir à découvrir sous un angle nouveau...

« Ok, ok, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'en empêcher, je présume ? »

« Exactement. En tous cas, maintenant, c'est sûr. On sait que ce n'était pas le hasard et que ton ex va sûrement essayer de revenir. Mais on a une petite longueur d'avance sur lui et je compte bien en tirer parti... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'étonna Kagami, sans cesser de caresser la cuisse de l'autre homme.

« Et bien, tu te souviens du colis qu'il t'a envoyé ? Apparemment, il a ton adresse et il sait où tu habites. Apparemment. Parce que dans les faits, il s'est planté. Une toute petite imprécision qui va lui coûter très cher... » Sourit Aomine en tripotant son arme (et je parle bien de son _gun._..). « C'est MOI qui l'ai reçu. Il pense donc actuellement que tu vis chez moi, tu comprends ? En plus, j'ai signé le bon du livreur à ta place, ce qui risque de le conforter dans son erreur. Faut simplement qu'on trouve le moyen de tirer avantage de cette info. »

« Hmm... d'accord, mais j'ignore ce qu'on peut faire... »

« Laisse-moi m'en charger, ok ? C'est un boulot de flic, ça ! »

« … Boulot que tu n'as plus, par ma faute... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça, Taiga ! Tu fais chier, p'tain ! »

Et Aomine de lui coller un coup d'oreiller en pleine poire.

Non mais !

Le rouge répliqua par la même, mais le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

« Bien, bien, je vous laisse vous en occuper Monsieur l'Agent... Mais... même en sachant qu'il s'est planté sur l'adresse, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il était très proche de me localiser... et le revoir hier de cette façon là, ça m'a fait un choc... J-j'ai du mal... à m'en remettre... alors... s-si tu pouvais rester ici ce soir... juste le temps que je digère tout ça... je c-crois que ça me rassurerait. Une présence amicale me ferait du bien... Mais s-si t'as autre chose de prévu, j'comprendrai hein ! J'peux toujours demander à Tatsuya si tu peux pas t'libérer... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Duschmol ? Bien-sûr que j'vais pas t'abandonner ici tout seul ! Moi et Biscuit, on va rester avec toi et veiller sur toi pendant qu'tu t'reposes. »

« Merci... et hmm... une dernière chose... On peut savoir c'que tu peux fabriquais avec mon rouleau à pâtisserie alors que tu avais ton flingue sur toi pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Ahhh nan mais ça, c'est parce que j'comptais te préparer un p'tit plat vite fait pour t'aider à te remettre de tes émotions ! »

« Heuuuu non mais ça va hein ! Te sens surtout pas obligé ! J'peux cuisiner pour nous, tu sais ! J'suis pas mal en point... à ce point quand même ! Allez accepte, en signe de reconnaissance ! »

Surtout qu'Aomine au fourneaux égal mort dans les boyaux !

« Mokay, j'dis pas non dans ce cas. Hey c'est marrant n'empêche, tu te rappelais pas du collier, mais que j'avais perdu mon taf, ouais par contre. »

« M-ma mémoire me joue des tours en ce moment... » Confessa t-il, penaud.

« Ouais, j'avais déjà remarqué... C'est pour ça que mon offre de consultation tient toujours. »

« Et ma proposition d'y réfléchir tient toujours également. J'ai besoin... d'encore un peu de temps, d'accord ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation et Kagami se leva donc pour aller préparer le dîner du soir. Bon, il fut tout de même convenu qu'Aomine dormirait sur le canapé et non pas dans son lit... et qu'il devrait enfiler une tenue un peu plus décente que ce slip ridicule... Et tandis que ce repas fut le PREMIER qu'ils passèrent de manière NORMALE et CORDIALE, sans incident, en dehors du fait que Biscuit se mit à courser Sassy à un moment pour lui voler ses croquettes, l'heure de se faire dodo arriva rapidement. Aucun des deux ne traîna à regagner son poste : la chambre à coucher pour Kagami et le canapé du salon pour Aomine.

Le brun prenait son rôle tellement à cœur que pour rassurer Kagami, il était disposé à rester éveillé toute la nuit pour faire le guet.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque Kagami vint le rejoindre quelques minutes seulement après s'être couché. Au départ, Aomine crut que le roux avait simplement envie d'aller assouvir un besoin naturel aux toilettes, (ben, quoi ? Ca arrive !) sauf qu'il s'avéra que son hôte du soir le rejoignit dans le canapé.

Sans piper mot, Aomine se poussa naturellement pour lui laisser une place.

Kagami vint se nicher également en silence dans ses bras, tête appuyée contre son torse pour écouter la musique apaisante produite par le cœur de l'ancien policier réformé.

Au bout d'un moment, plongés dans le noir à ne pas bouger et à ne pas se parler, Kagami prit la parole.

« Aomine... tu sais pourquoi que les oiseaux volent ? »

Heu... c'était franchement bizarre comme question, mais Aomine eut la décence de ne faire aucune remarque dessus et il réfléchit un instant, avant de réplique, craignant sans doute de donner la mauvaise réponse. (si tant est qu'il y en ait une...)

« Parce qu'ils le peuvent, je suppose... ? C'est dans leur nature. »

« ... »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas exactement la réponse que Kagami attendait.

Néanmoins, le rouge se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion et il sourit même légèrement, se blottissant bien contre Aomine.

« Bonne nuit Daiki... »

Perplexe, le brun cligna des yeux.

« Hey, si tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ça veut dire que j'ai eu bon ? Oi Taigaaaaaa ! Ca s'fait pas, réponds-moi au moins, avant d'te mettre à pioncer !»

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est (déjà) la fin !**

 **Alors non, contrairement aux apparences, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus long que j'ai pu pondre jusqu'ici, puisqu'il flirte avec les 18630 mots. Cependant, on reste dans la moyenne haute quand même !**

 **Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous souhaitez voir dans la suite de l'histoire, vos impressions sur le cheminement etc etc etc... Ecrivez tout ce que vous voulez quoi !**

 **Pour celles qui sont en vacances comme moi, profitez-en au maximum et à très vite :p !**


	15. Tiger, Panther, Dragon and Panda

**Hey giiiiiiiiiirlz !**

 **Ca faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Enfin, façon de parler hein ! Sur cette fic en tout cas... je n'avais plus posté depuis... août ! Ca commençait effectivement à faire, mais comme vous le savez j'ai été prise par un autre projet #pornstars qui m'a pris toute mon énergie et mon temps libre...**

 **... ce qui a rendu mon immersion dans "Voisins" d'autant plus difficile quand j'ai voulu m'y remettre...**

 **J'espère donc que vous serez indulgentes et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, vous avez droit à 19000 mots aujourd'hui ainsi qu'à une GROSSE avancée dans le domaine romantico-amoureux entre Aomine et Kagami, qui commencent à roucouler comme des... félins...!? Nan, nan, à ronronner plutôt, ouais, voilà, c'est ça ! A se faire des petits ronrons d'amour tout doux !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kagami fut surpris de trouver le canapé vide... Voire même un peu paniqué... Il avait en effet dormi collé-serré contre un certain ex-flic qui s'était aimablement proposé de monter le garde, suite au retour de Nash et de tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer comme angoisses chez Kagami. Un peu trop aimablement, d'ailleurs. Et même si une certaine méfiance restait de mise envers l'imprévisible Aomine, cette fois, le tigre avait pourtant envie de lui faire confiance.

Après tout, la panthère n'avait-elle pas essayé de faire amende honorable hier ? Même l'approche qu'elle avait adopté pour y parvenir avait été moins agressive que d'habitude et Kagami avait le sentiment qu'Aomine tenait réellement à lui, mais qu'il n'était juste pas doué pour le montrer. Il était donc peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre de leur petit conflit ridicule entre voisins pour écrire une nouvelle page de leur histoire...

Leur histoire...

Bien-sûr, avant de la démarrer réellement, (car oui, impossible de nier pour Kagami qu'il en avait envie...) le tigre savait qu'il leur restait quelques problèmes de taille à résoudre...

A commencer par leur état psychologique respectif, qui n'était pas reluisant...

Nash constituait également toujours une menace forte, dont l'ombre planait sur eux constamment.

Pourtant, Kagami n'avait pas envie de penser à cela aujourd'hui.

Ni demain.

Il voulait simplement repartir sur des bases saines avec Aomine et passer définitivement à autre chose. Ca prendrait peut-être du temps pour qu'ils acceptent de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, mais Kagami était persuadé qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Le rouge se leva donc, direction la cuisine, pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Le sien et celui de son invité. C'était la moindre des choses. Parce que même s'il n'avait absolument pas senti Aomine bouger dans son sommeil, il était néanmoins persuadé que le brun n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, lui. Au contraire, Aomine avait du faire ce à quoi c'était engagé en débarquant chez lui, slip, chaussettes et flingue à la main : veiller sur lui.

Et pour être honnête, sa présence – que d'ordinaire Kagami trouvait étouffante et invasive – l'avait beaucoup rassuré cette fois. C'était même ce qui lui avait permis de dormir aussi paisiblement.

Le tigre alluma la télévision pour écouter les informations d'une oreille distraite, tandis qu'il enfilait son tablier...

Où était passé Aomine ? Sûrement rentré chez lui pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait perdu son travail ? Kagami soupira. Le brun allait sûrement arguer que ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il devait se concentrer avant tout sur lui et sur un moyen de fuir l'emprise de Nash.

Tandis qu'il préparait du bacon et des œufs brouillés – réflexe hérité de ses années passées en Amérique du nord – Kagami entendit soudainement la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, enfin, ce qu'il en restait tout du moins, suite à l'assaut du flic sur elle la veille... Apparemment, Aomine était quand même parvenue à la remettre sur ses gonds, mais elle se décrocha à moitié lorsqu'il la poussa...

« Yo Taiga ! »

« Salut Aomine... »

Le tigre lui adressa un léger sourire. La panthère était vêtue d'un jogging gris chiné tâché par des traces de sauce et de nourriture. Kagami pouvait sentir d'ici la mauvaise odeur de transpiration que le tissu dégageait, mais il ne dit rien.

Pour l'instant.

Aomine s'approcha de lui et il posa un petit sachet sur le comptoir.

« Ca manque vraiment d'une putain de boutique correcte... genre _coffee shop_ ou pâtisserie dans le coin... » Déclara le basané, en sortant deux gobelets en carton du sac.

« C'est vrai, je me suis justement fait la réflexion avec Kuroko il y a quelques jours. » Confirma Kagami, toujours en train de cuisiner.

« J'ai du faire quatre stations de métro pour trouver des cafés à peu près buvables. Mais j'crois qu'ils ont du refroidir, désolé. »

« Nan c'est rien. »

Le tigre se sentit rougir. Erf, depuis quand il s'empourprait devant Aomine ? Enfin... sauf quand ce dernier était moitié nu comme quand il avait débarqué la veille, bien entendu...

« Va t'asseoir, ce sera bientôt prêt. »

« Hmm... ça sent super bon en tout cas. » Approuva le brun, l'écume aux lèvres et le ventre gargouillant.

Pour Kagami, nourrir son allié improbable était la moindre des choses, afin de le remercier de sa présence et de son aide. Et comme Aomine se retrouvait temporairement privé d'emploi par sa faute, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Je pensais que... enfin... que tu ne... »

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. » Le coupa Aomine, conscient que Kagami cherchait ses mots.

« Hmm ? »

« Je sais ce que t'allais me dire. Tu croyais que je m'étais fait la malle et que j't'avais abandonné au petit matin, comme j'le fais quasiment toujours avec mes coups d'un soir, pas vrai ? »

Kagami rougir encore plus et il se concentra sur sa poêle grésillante.

« N-ne l'prends pas mal hein ! C'est juste que comme j't'ai pas vu en me réveillant, je m'étais imaginé que... »

Il y avait une certaine gêne bien palpable de la part de Kagami. La preuve, lui-même était moins agressif qu'à l'accoutumé envers Aomine. En temps normal, il lui aurait sûrement hurlé d'enlever ses baskets pleines de boue pour éviter de salir tout l'appart. De la même manière, il l'aurait invité à plutôt s'asseoir dans la cuisine, qui possédait sa petite table, parce que Kagami craignait que son canapé ne subisse les mêmes dégâts alimentaires que le _sweat_ meurtri de la panthère, mais au lieu de cela, il laissa la panthère s'écrouler dans son sofa, sans faire la moindre réflexion. Pire même : c'était carrément lui qui présentait des excuses à Aomine pour s'être imaginé que ce dernier lui avait fait faux bond...

Le basané risquait de trouver cette attitude étrange, non ?

Mais ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Aomine ne se targua d'aucun commentaire, les yeux rivés sur la journaliste qui présentait les informations à la télévision :

« _… Six membres du Kyokuto-kai ont ainsi été arrêtés mercredi dernier pour avoir négocié l'embauche de sans-abri dans la construction des installations des jeux Olympiques de Tokyo en 2020. Les travaux ont pris du retard et la pénurie chronique de personnel dans le BTP pousse toujours certaines entreprises à s'offrir les services de yakuzas, chargés de trouver une main-d'œuvre abondante et peu regardante sur les salaires..._ »

Aomine attrapa la télécommande et il zappa.

Kagami baissa un peu la tête, pensant que c'était sans doute parce que le flic en sursis ne voulait rien entendre qui lui rappelle de près où de de loin son ancien boulot...

« C'est prêt. » Annonça le rouge, en apportant la nourriture encore fumante – ainsi que les deux cafés – sur un plateau.

Aomine se poussa un peu, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Son choix s'arrêta finalement sur des clips _pop_ et colorés d'idoles plus ou moins jeunes...

« Merci, ça sent trop bon et ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai une faim de LOUP ! »

« J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est pas grand chose, mais... »

« Pour sûr que ça va m'plaire ! D'habitude, j'déjeune même pas ! »

« Ah bon !? Mais c'est pas bien ça ! » S'écria un peu trop fort... Kagami. « Il faut manger le matin ! C'est hyper important ! Surtout quand on mène un travail aussi physique que... »

Il s'interrompit dans sa tirade, son visage se décomposant encore une fois à l'évocation de l'ancien boulot du brun.

Mais Aomine, lui, éclata de rire.

« Ahahaha ! Quel discours passionné ! On aurait cru entendre un de ces nutritionnistes à la con qu'on voit parfois dans des émissions toutes aussi cons, d'ailleurs... Ou ma mère... »

« Hmm... ta mère... » Aomine l'avait déjà brièvement évoquée hier. « Elle habite loin d'ici ? »

Pas que cette question le turlupine spécialement, mais Kagami réalisait peu à peu qu'il ignorait encore énormément de choses sur son fantasque voisin... et accessoirement, garde du corps auto-proclamé...

« Non... pas trop. » Répondit évasivement Aomine, toujours absorbé par les silhouettes féminines qui dansaient à l'écran.

« Tu la vois souvent alors ? »

« Pas vraiment... j'aime pas trop aller au cimetière, tu vois. »

« Qu-quoi !? » Sursauta l'américain.

« Bah ouais, elle est morte et enterrée ma pauvre mère. » Clama Aomine avec une neutralité déconcertante.

« Désolé... je ne savais pas... » S'excusa platement Kagami.

« Evidemment qu'tu pouvais pas l'savoir, puisque j'te l'avais encore jamais dit, Bakagami ! »

Le rouge ne tilta même pas sur le surnom irrespectueux et il murmura à voix basse :

« La mienne aussi... Elle est morte quand j'étais encore enfant... Quant à mon père, il est actuellement en prison aux U.S.A. Mais... je suppose que tout ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le Super Enquêteur » ... ?

Et par « enquêteur », Kagami sous-entendait plutôt « FOUINEUR », mais il se garda bien de le formuler ainsi, pour prévenir tout conflit avec Aomine. Certes, le tigre n'appréciait toujours pas que son voisin se soit renseigné sur lui dans son dos, mais quelque part, au vu du métier d'Aomine, c'était presque compréhensible. En tout cas, Kagami préférait s'en convaincre...

« J'suis désolé pour ta mère. Elle était malade ? »

« Ouais, elle a toujours eu une santé fragile. »

Encore une fois, Kagami se garda de poser la même question à son facétieux voisin. Aomine pourrait mal le prendre et se braquer. Le brun semblait en effet assez chatouilleux au sujet de sa vie privée et puis, s'il avait vraiment envie de se confier un jour, Kagami préférait qu'il le fasse de son plein gré. Mieux valait donc laisser la panthère venir à lui, à son rythme.

« C'est con. La vie est vraiment injuste parfois. »

« C'est clair... »

L'ambiance venait de s'assombrir soudainement et Kagami regrettait presque d'avoir abordé le sujet...

« Il en a encore pour longtemps ton père, à purger sa peine ? »

« Non, il pourrait être relâché d'ici deux ou trois ans pour bonne conduite normalement. »

« Il n'a qu'à s'évader sinon ! » Lança nonchalamment Aomine, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on faisait d'un claquement de doigts.

Enfin, pour lui, c'était peut-être le cas. Kagami avait bien remarqué que le brun ne reculait devant rien, un peu comme si rien ne l'impressionnait jamais. Et quelque part, c'était quelque chose qu'il admirait chez Aomine. Cette capacité à retomber perpétuellement sur ses pattes. A s'en sortir et à retourner les situations défavorables à son avantage.

Mais ces prouesses ne se faisaient pas sans un prix à payer : le basané semblait très marqué... psychologiquement et Kagami comprit que cela allait de paire avec ce talent maudit. Car si Aomine parvenait à survivre, ce n'était sans doute pas toujours le cas des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Cela allait inévitablement de paire et c'était peut-être ce qui s'était passé pour sa mère, étant donné que le brun avait avoué la veille qu'elle était policière...

Une fois de plus, inconsciemment, Kagami se dit que décidément, Aomine et lui menaient des existences totalement différentes, remontant jusqu'à leur arbre généalogique. Car en effet, si la mère du brun était encore en vie, elle aurait peut-être été amenée à traquer et à mettre en prison le père du tigre, qui était un escroc notoire. Et encore une fois, les deux fauves auraient été ennemis, malgré eux...

« … Et ton père à toi ? » Lâcha involontairement Kagami, pourtant désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

Sauf qu'en dépit de sa bonne résolution de ne pas aborder le passé sans doute douloureux du brun, il en mourait d'envie au fond de lui. Kagami eut beau se mettre la main devant la bouche ensuite, comme pour ravaler ses paroles, il était trop tard, elles venaient de sortir...

« Mon géniteur ? » Aomine haussa des épaules et il eut un rictus dédaigneux. Une expression que Kagami avait déjà vue des dizaines de fois et qui le faisait toujours autant frissonner d'effroi. « Ksss... qui sait ce qu'est devenu ce bon à rien ? Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui et il n'a jamais cherché à me donner de ses nouvelles non plus. En ce qui me concerne, il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort lui aussi, que ça ne ferait pas la moindre différence pour moi. » Déclara Aomine, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Cela ne manqua pas de choquer Kagami.

Certes, il pouvait comprendre que tout le monde ne puisse pas s'entendre avec sa famille, mais, même si lui avait également eu des différends avec son père et qu'il lui en voulait d'être en prison, Kagami n'acceptait pas qu'on tienne de tels propos envers ceux de son sang...

Pourtant, encore une fois, Kagami ravala la rage que les mots durs d'Aomine avaient éveillée en lui.

De toute façon, il commençait à avoir la triste habitude de ne pas être d'accord avec l'ancien policier...

« Aaaaah putain ! C'était SUPER HYPRA MEGA succulent ! Je suis repuuuuu ! » S'exclama soudainement Aomine.

Kagami n'avait même pas remarqué que la panthère avait déjà dévoré le contenu de son assiette et qu'à présent, elle se léchait même les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Néanmoins, suite à leur conversion un peu déprimante, cela mit un peu de baume au cœur du tigre... Un peu de légèreté était la bienvenue...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine, dans un élan de familiarité dont seul lui avait le secret, lâche un ENOOOOOORME rot, qui fit grimacer Kagami de dégoût.

Et cette fois, le maniaque roux ne tint plus.

« AAAAH MAIS BORDEL ESPECE DE GROS DEGUEULASSE ! CA N'SE FAIT PAS DE FAIRE CAAAA ! »

Aomine cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par cet élan d'offuscation. Mais il trouva bien vite de quoi se justifier. Enfin, d'après lui, en tout cas...

« Ohhh c'est bon, quoi ! Tu sais que dans certaines cultures, ne peut roter après avoir mangé est très impoli ? Le faire est un signe d'appréciation du repas. Et puis, tu sais c'qu'on dit : « _mieux vaut dehors, que dedans._ » Adage que je confirme : ça fait du bien par où ça sort ! »

« … T'en as encore beaucoup des proverbes comme ça... ? »

« Ouais, j'en ai un autre qui se prête bien à la situation je trouve ! » Poursuivit Aomine, qui, décidément, ne supportait pas d'être en tort. « _Pet contenu, furoncle au cul_! » Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? C'est dans le même ordre d'idées et j'parie même qu'il te plaît sûrement davantage, vu qu'il a rapport à l'anal... »

Le clin d'oeil appuyé et le ton mielleux employés par Aomine (chargés de sous-entendu lubrique...) firent piquer à Kagami son fard le plus violent jusqu'alors. Le tigre s'empressa de débarrasser et de battre en retraite dans sa tanière, c'est-à-dire la cuisine, son fief incontesté.

« … Espèce de malotru... ! Grrr... » Pesta t-il.

Dire qu'il commençait presque à trouver Aomine attendrissant, bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris... ? Il ne devait pas être encore bien réveillé pour en être arrivé à penser un truc pareil, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche à présent !

Pour autant... malgré cet ascenseur, que dis-je, ce grand-huit émotionnel, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de se dire que malgré leurs oppositions, ils s'étaient tout de même découvert des points communs. Effectivement, tous deux avaient perdu leur mère et tous deux étaient privés de la présence de leur père. Ils avançaient à tâtons dans leur vie d'adultes, sans pouvoir compter sur le soutien de leur famille. Il n'y avait guère que leurs amis pour les aider à tenir le coup. Tatsuya et Kuroko dans le cas de Kagami et Kise dans celui d'Aomine.

Pas facile dans ces conditions de se construire une identité équilibrée, face à un tel manque de repères. Kagami le réalisait bien et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'en voulait pas à Aomine d'être un peu rustre. Ok, ça n'excusait pas tout non plus, à commencer par les méthodes douteuses que le brun prenait un plaisir évident, presque sadique, à employer... Mais Kagami pouvait concevoir que le brun soit paumé, parce qu'il n'avait aucun modèle masculin auquel se raccrocher réellement. Et quelque part... le rouge était content d'avoir appris ces choses à propos du _background_ familial d'Aomine, parce que ça l'aidait à mieux le comprendre...

Un peu.

Encore une fois, cela n'expliquait, ni ne pardonnait pas tout vis-à-vis de son détraqué de voisin, mais... Kagami se sentait plus proche de lui. C'était une légère avancée pour lui, mais une avancée bienvenue malgré tout.

…

Le rouge se mit alors à faire la vaisselle, histoire de s'occuper la tête.

Parce que là... il ne trompait vraiment que lui...

Et encore.

Kuroko et Tatsuya avaient vu juste.

Ils avaient bien senti que le tigre était sous le charme de la panthère, malgré la crainte et la révulsion qu'elle lui inspirait parfois...

Cependant... chercher des explications cautionnant le comportement déviant de son voisin, comme il le faisait actuellement, relevait d'un tout autre niveau.

C'était une manière détournée de se dédouaner d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne aussi éloignée de ses standards habituels...

Un moyen de se justifier...

Oui, Kagami en avait partiellement conscience et mieux valait qu'Aomine ne l'apprenne pas ou alors, il aurait tôt fait d'exploiter cette faille pour se glisser entre les cuisses de l'américain... et puis, même, pour Kagami, cela demeurait difficile d'admettre qu'il pouvait être attiré par un gars possédant les bonnes manières et l'hygiène d'un macaque...

« Oi ! Aomine ! Ne fous pas tes grolles crados sur ma table basse ! » Le houspilla le tigre, ayant aperçu le reflet du brun en train de prendre sur aise, dans l'un des couverts qu'il était en train de nettoyer. « Et puis, au lieu de rester ici à t'branler les couilles, rentre plutôt chez toi pour t'laver ! Tu empestes, c'est une véritable infection ! »

… et voilà, ça devrait suffire à déclencher une petite embrouille avec laquelle finalement, Kagami se sentait tout de suite plus à l'aise. Parce que quand il entamait une petite vie domestique de la sorte avec Aomine, non seulement ça lui rappelait des souvenirs dont il se passerait bien avec Nash, mais en plus, cette soudaine intimité le perturbait. Au moins, les prises de bec avec Aomine semblaient plus familières et donc, plus rassurantes.

Plus naturelles.

Plus normales.

Là, il était en terrain connu et il maîtrisait la situation !

… ou tout du moins, le croyait-il.

« … Tu n'bosses pas aujourd'hui de toute façon, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Quel rapport ça a avec c'que j'viens d'te dire ? »

« Bah ça a comme rapport que du coup, j'vais pas bouger d'ici non plus. »

« J'te demande pardon ? »

« Ben ouais. J'suis en train d'te dire que j'vais rester ici avec toi, toute la journée. »

« Ah mais non, il en est hors de question ! Et puis... pou-pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Commença à paniquer Kagami.

« Parce qu'il y a un fou dangereux qui s'avère être ton ex en train de rôder dans la ville, dans l'espoir d'te tomber d'ssus au détour d'une ruelle sombre et que j'peux décemment pas l'permettre ! »

« Je croyais que tu comptais me laisser vivre ma vie... »

« Mais c'est c'que j'fais, t'inquiète. J'ai promis d'pas t'suivre au taf, ni aux chiottes, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Et vu qu'tu comptes pas bouger d'ici aujourd'hui, c'est ok non ? »

« Comment ça « c'est ok ? » Non, ce n'est pas ok ! Pas ok du tout ! Ca veut dire que si j'fous l'pied dehors pour aller me balader ou faire des courses, tu vas m'escorter du coup ? »

« Je préfère le terme « te protéger ». Mais sinon, ouais, t'as raison, c'est exactement c'que j'compte faire ! »

« Nan mais ça va pas être possible là ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda presque innocemment le brun, en se retournant vers lui.

« Parce que... parce que non, c'est tout ! Ca n'se fait pas ! »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi l'problème ? T'as peur que j't'espionne ou un truc du genre ? Ou peut-être... »

Il se leva soudainement, avançant d'un pas souple et félin vers Kagami. Le rouge se tendit, serrant une malheureuse assiette contre son torse, comme pour se protéger.

« … ou peut-être que t'as peur que j'te saute dessus, dès que t'auras l'dos tourné... ? Et que... »

Il toisa Kagami un moment avant de marquer une pause dans ses paroles. Puis, il profita de l'état de sidération de sa proie pour se pencher légèrement au dessus d'elle et laisser sa langue humide courir sur la nuque du rouge. Pris au piège, Kagami tenta bien de le repousser, assez vainement, puisqu'il ne fit que poser les mains sur les épaules fortes d'Aomine, sans même chercher à le décoller de lui. Et le gémissement plaintif qui lui échappa ne joua pas franchement en sa faveur non plus...

Cet homme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens...

Mais le moment câlin fut de courte durée, puisque la voix profonde d'Aomine l'interrompit, d'abord timidement...

« Gnnhmmm... Kagami... ? »

« Vouiii aaaah … ? »

« … Tu schlingues grave. »

Gné ? Le rouge cligna des yeux à son tour, avant de réaliser et de finalement parvenir à éjecter son agresseur cette fois.

« Mais non crétin des Alpes ! C'est **TON** odeur ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, que c'est moi qui pue la mort comme ça ? Naaaaan j'te crois pas... » Objecta Aomine, que ledit fumet avait pourtant coupé dans son élan.

Et comme pour infirmer la thèse du tigre, Aomine remonta son _sweat_ à hauteur de son nez, dévoilant dans le même temps une rangée parfaitement sculptée d'abdominaux chocolat. La moue qu'il fit suite à ce geste ne laissa pas le moindre doute quant à la provenance réelle de l'odeur nauséabonde.

« … Oh putain ! »

« Ouais, comme tu dis... »

« Mais c'est épouvantable ! On dirait qu'un chacal est allé bouffer un rat crevé depuis six mois, pour ensuite venir lui-même crever dans mon _sweat_ ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu... »

« Bordel, mais alors c'est vrai qu'on ne se sent pas soi-même ! »

« Oui enfin, ça dépend du degré de puanteur quand même... et tu viens de le prouver. »

« LOL je me demande si Biscuit est pas allé pisser sur ma pile de linge... »

« Ah parce qu'en plus, tu as pioché ce immonde pull tout tâché dans ta pile de linge sale ? »

« Quelle pile de linge sale ? J'ai qu'une seule pile de linge hein... »

« Comment ça ? T'es en train de dire que tu mélanges les vêtements déjà portés et ceux qui sont propres...? »

« Bah ouais ! C'est plus simple comme ça ! Pas d'tri à faire, j'ai juste là prendre le premier qui passe et le tour est joué ! » Se vanta Aomine. « Astucieux pour gagner du temps, pas vrai ? »

Et c'est qu'il était fier de lui en plus, ce génie de pacotille !

Kagami, de son côté, était tout simplement outré.

Le sens approximatif de la praticité selon Aomine lui échappait complètement. C'était véritablement un concept beaucoup trop abstrait pour Kagami, qui poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Va t'laver espèce de porc ! Non, non, même les porcs sont moins crados que toi ! »

« … Mais les porcs sont même extrêmement propres, contrairement aux croyances populaires... » Rectifia Aomine.

« Bah alors imite-les et vas m'nettoyer tout ça ! »

« … Tu veux que j'me roule dans la boue pour me débarrasser de mes parasites... ? »

« Raaaaaaah ! Tu m'rends dingue ! » Hurla Kagami, en le poussant jusque dans la salle de bain, où il le largua sans la moindre compassion.

« Mais attends ! File-moi au moins mon paquet d'clopes ! J'l'ai laissé sur la table ! »

« ... »

« Steuplé Taiga ! » Supplia Aomine en faisant des yeux d'enfant.

« Et pourquoi faire, d'abord ? Tu comptes fumer sous la douche, peut-être !? »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai, t'as une douche toi et pas une baignoire comme moi... Hmm... mais bon, tant pis, j'ai quand même envie de tenter ! »

« … T'es sérieux là ? » S'offusqua presque Kagami, qui était parti chercher des affaires PROPRES dans sa chambre, pour les prêter à la panthère.

« Ben oui ! Vu que j'compte pas rentrer chez moi pour me laver, ça veut dire que ouais, j'vais fumer sous ta douche ! »

« …. »

Oh purée... ce mec allait le rendre dingue. Kagami soupira de désespoir, mais il lui apporta tout de même des vêtements qui sentaient encore bon la lessive, ainsi que ses cigarettes. Il posa le tout sur le lavabo et il se pencha pour atteindre le petit placard qui se trouvait en dessous et en sortir des serviettes, ne remarquant même pas que cette position le rendait vulnérable aux assauts de l'autre prédateur...

« … Normalement, il y a du shampoing et du savon dans le petit portant de la douche. N'hésite surtout pas à bien frotter et même à te relaver plusieurs fois pour bien te décrasser ! Non mais sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris une vraie douche, ni porté des vêtements lavés ? Nan... tout compte fait, j'veux pas savoir et... Aomine... ? Pourquoi tu parles pas... ? » S'inquiéta brusquement le tigre, que ce silence suspect ne rassurait guère...

« … Quand tu m'tends les fesses comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'peux pas résister... » Susurra le fauve sombre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Et Kagami réalisa l'ampleur de son erreur, lorsqu'il sentit une main venir se balader impudiquement sur l'une de ses rondeurs lunaires. « _Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi_ », c'était pourtant une règle de base en temps de guerre connue de tous ! Mais apparemment, l'oublier ou même la négliger ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de trop, causait son envahissement immédiat par les troupes armées adverses...

… que le rouge renvoya à la frontière, _illico presto_ , d'une tape bien sentie sur la main un peu trop aventureuse à son goût !

« Bas les pattes ! C'est une zone interdite d'accès ! »

« J'y peux rien si t'as un cul à te faire baiser ! » Tenta vainement de se justifier Aomine.

Comme si ça pouvait fonctionner... Et face au silence grandiloquent, ainsi qu'aux (doubles) sourcils froncés de son comparse, Aomine adopta une autre approche diplomatique.

« … c'était un compliment venant d'moi, hein... » Ajouta t-il, tout penaud.

Kagami se gratifia d'un _facepalm_ face à une telle crédulité désarmante. Cependant, il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, s'auto-flagellant même pour avoir invité le loup à entrer dans la bergerie, sans se méfier une seule seconde. Finalement, il était tout aussi responsable qu'Aomine...

« Bref, savon, shampoing, serviette... » Enuméra t-il en désignant chaque élément du doigt. « Démerde-toi tout seul maintenant ! »

« Mais heuuuu Taiga ! Tu veux pas m'aider à m'frotter l'dos au moins ? Ca irait plus vite à deux... »

L'espace d'un instant... l'esprit du tigre fit un bond dans le passé et il frissonna...

« _Viens me frotter le dos, Taiga..._ »

Ces mots résonnèrent avec gravité dans sa tête, y trouvant un écho suffoquant...

Nash.

Encore et toujours lui.

Même quand il n'était pas présent dans la même pièce, il savait toujours se rappeler au bon souvenir de son ancien fiancé... et tout gâcher.

« Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi ensuite Aomine... » Lâcha subitement Kagami, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sacré coup de massue derrière les omoplates...

« Hmm ? Pourquoi faire ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je restais avec toi ! J'ai plus de taf de toute façon, donc j'ai rien de mieux à foutre. » Explicita le brun avec sa franchise habituelle qui conférait au manque de tact.

« Et bien... Tu dois rentré parce que... pour... » Hésita un peu Kagami, à la recherche d'une porte de secours qui peinait à lui apparaître. « Pour Biscuit ! Oui, c'est ça, Biscuit ! »

« Biscuit !? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a mon chien ? » S'étonna Aomine, qui venait de mordre à l'hameçon. « Je ne l'ai pas amené ici exprès pour ne pas t'effrayer... »

« Justement ! Il risque de s'ennuyer tout seul... »

« Mais naaaan, il a l'habitude de passer des journées entières tout seul ! Parfois, je lui laisse même la télé avant de partir pour lui tenir compagnie ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que je ne travaille plus, j'pourrai m'rattraper en m'occupant plus souvent de lui ! »

« Oui mais... il faut tout de même le sortir pour qu'il fasse ses besoins et puis, il faut bien que tu ailles le nourrir aussi... »

« Pour qui tu m'prends ? J'ai déjà fait tout ça tout à l'heure, quand j'suis sorti ce matin pour aller nous chercher un café à peu près buvable. » Assura Aomine.

« Vraiment...? » S'étonna Kagami, face à tant de prévoyance.

« T'en fais pas, j'en ai profité pour repasser par chez moi, histoire de prendre quelques précautions concernant Biscuit. »

« Ok... »

Là, Kagami ne voyait plus bien quoi ajouter pour se débarrasser de son indésirable et collant invité. Il abdiqua donc, retournant à sa cuisine et laissant Aomine planté là, sans explication.

« … Ca veut dire nan pour l'astiquage de zob, je suppose.. ? »

Le brun soupira à son tour et il enleva ses vêtements, les laissant traîner sans la moindre considération sur le carrelage, tel le serpent qui fait peau neuve durant sa mue et se soucie peu de l'endroit où il se débarrasse de l'ancienne.

Kagami, quant à lui, avait une fois de plus trouvé refuge dans la cuisine, pris d'une furieuse envie de briquer, frotter (mais pas Aomine...) et astiquer ! Ca avait tendance à l'aider à évacuer le stress... et pour le maniaque qu'il était, la présence d'Aomine était synonyme de catastrophe sanitaire...

Machinalement, il attrapa l'un des gobelets que le brun avait déposé là.

Le liquide tiédasse qui dévala sa gorge était foutrement amer.

Du vrai jus de chaussettes...

Aomine avait raison : il était vraiment atroce ce café...

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine sortit enfin de la salle de bain, presque quarante minutes plus tard, (et il fallait bien au moins ça pour parvenir à le décrasser complètement...) un brouillard épais de vapeur s'engouffra dans tout l'appartement. Ok, Kagami avait compris depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait (souvent malgré lui) son impétueux voisin que ce dernier avait la peau dure, mais à quel point exactement !? Etait-il un genre de... crocodile au cuir écailleux pour réussir à supporter une eau aussi brûlante ?

Il avait du transformer la salle de bain en sauna... !

… Et c'est là que Kagami se souvint de quelque chose.

Un détail.

Un tout petit détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors et qui venait de lui sauter au yeux, sournoisement.

« … Aomine... j'ai complètement oublié d'te prévenir pour l'eau de la douche... »

« Hmmm... ? »

« J'ai un souci de réglage des températures à cause du mitigeur depuis mon arrivée ici... »

« Ahhh mais tu m'en avais déjà parlé de ça ! Bon... j'sais plus quand par contre... »

Kagami haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir abordé le sujet avec Aomine, ni dans quel contexte il aurait pu le faire surtout. Mais bon, c'était peut-être réellement lui qui avait oublié. De toute façon, vu sa tendance et sa propension à oublier des choses dernièrement, Kagami n'était pas vraiment en mesure de réfuter les paroles du brun. Cependant, un point d'ombre subsistait...

Et non des moindres...

« Oh c'est exact, je m'en rappelle maintenant. » Commença le roux pour mieux tromper et cerner son adversaire. « En revanche... je suis certain ne pas t'avoir dit comment régler ce problème, vu que je ne l'ai trouvé que récemment moi-même. Et quand je dis récemment... c'était ce matin, pendant que tu était sorti. Je n'ai donc pas pu t'en parler avant que tu ne prennes ta douche... » Mentit éhontément Kagami, pour mieux forcer Aomine à se dévoiler.

« Nan mais te bile pas juste parce que t'as oublié d'me prévenir, ok ? J'étais déjà au courant pour ça aussi, en fait. »

« Tu connaissais la méthode pour avoir de l'eau chaude... ? »

« Ouais, c'est pas bien compliqué, suffit de frapper trois fois d'un grand coup sec, au niveau du ballon d'eau chaude. Alors, j'ai bon ou pas ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça en effet... mais comment tu l'as su ? »

Impossible qu'Aomine ait pu le deviner seul, surtout que ce problème persistait depuis l'arrivée dans les lieux de Kagami. Comment avait-il donc fait pour l'apprendre dans ce cas ? Aux yeux de Kagami en tout cas, c'était extrêmement louche...

« Oh bah tu sais avant d'être propriétaire de mon appartement, j'étais locataire, tout comme toi. Et j'avais le même proprio que toi ! A l'époque, il louait les deux apparts' et d'mon côté aussi le ballon d'eau chaude déconnait de cette façon là... C'est de cette manière que j'ai chopé l'astuce ! » Sourit Aomine, faisant irruption dans le salon.

… Et il était d'une telle beauté souveraine avec juste cette minuscule serviette lâchement nouée autour de ses hanches, menaçant de glisser à tout moment, que Kagami en oublia presque de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Son regard s'attarda d'ailleurs un peu trop sur le torse impeccable de son invité. Il espérait juste que ce rinçage d'oeil en bonne et due forme était resté suffisamment imperceptible pour Aomine...

… sauf qu'il fallait vraiment être naïf pour sincèrement croire qu'une telle donnée échapperait à l'oeil acéré de l'ex-policier. Pour preuve, celui-ci fit exprès de de contracter les pectoraux pour se rendre encore plus impressionnant et... désirable.

Absorbé par cette vision paradisiaque et presque irréelle, Kagami secoua la tête, conscient qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une manœuvre destinée à détourner ses soupçons et il baissa le regard.

« Ah bon ? On avait le même propriétaire alors ? Je l'ignorai... »

« C'est normal. Il m'a vendu l'appartement que j'occupais peut-être... un an ou deux avant ton arrivée ici. Mais tout ça, ça lui appartenait avant, ouais. D'ailleurs, t'as sûrement du remarquer les marques sur les murs de mon appartement ? Bon bah, sache qu'à un moment, j'avais envisagé de lui racheter également cet appart' où tu vis actuellement, pour les réunir en pétant les cloisons du salon. »

« Hmm. Oui, je me souviens effectivement qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation. (dans le chapitre 8 XD) Je t'avais même dit que c'était sans doute pour y héberger tous tes enfants illégitime que tu voulais faire ça. » Le sourire de Kagami se fit plus carnassier. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit la véritable raison pour laquelle tu avais un tel projet... »

« Si, j'ai du te l'dire, mais t'as oublié, c'est tout. »

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Et moi, j't'assure que si. »

« Aomine... ne me mens pas. Et n'essaie pas d'exploiter de mes flottements de mémoire pour me faire croire ce qui t'arrange.. à moins que... tu ne veuilles te mettre au même niveau que Nash ? »

Cette fois, Kagami releva la tête en direction son hôte, plantant son regard rubis dans celui presque noir à cause du manque de luminosité d'Aomine et il le soutint sans plier.

Cela força le brun à se soumettre, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore... ? T'as vraiment cru que moi et ce Naze, on avait des trucs en commun ou quoi ? »

« C'est N-a-S-H. » Rectifia Kagami, impassible.

« Ouais, peu importe. N-a-z-e, ça lui va mieux moi j'dis ! Mais bref, t'es bien curieux j'trouve tout à coup... »

« C'est normal : je ne sais quasiment rien de toi. » Se défendit calmement le tigre.

« Et alors ? Jusqu'ici, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de t'gêner, j'te signale ! » Répliqua plus férocement la panthère.

Kagami comprit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et qu'il avait tout intérêt à revoir sa stratégie s'il ne voulait pas braquer Aomine... juste quand les choses commençaient un peu à s'arranger entre eux...

« Ne le prends surtout pas mal Aomine. Mais c'est juste que... maintenant que tu t'es auto-proclamé en charge de ma protection, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que... que je peux te faire confiance, tu comprends... ? »

Aïe.

Kagami se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se punir d'avoir formulé ses inquiétudes aussi maladroitement.

« Taiga... écoute-moi... » Commença doucement Aomine, d'une voix aussi basse que réconfortante.

Il s'agenouilla alors face à Kaga qui était toujours assis sur le sofa et il prit délicatement ses mains, les embrassant tendrement. Le tigre, qui s'attendait plutôt à des remontrances, devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Je sais que tu as peur d'être trahi à nouveau et c'est tout à fait normal après ce que tu as traversé. Mais sache que j'en ai pleinement conscience et que je n'essaie en aucun cas de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Si je ne suis pas très bavard à propos de mon passé, c'est juste parce que j'estime qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Mais tu peux me poser des questions et je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre, surtout si tu estimes que ça peut t'aider à te sentir plus à l'aise en ma compagnie, d'accord ? »

En toute honnêteté, Kagami fut plus que surpris par le comportement avenant et les paroles du basané. Mais en bien. Aomine semblait en effet avoir réalisé toute la teneur et l'impact de ses mots. Des mots qui peuvent blesser ou guérir, selon la manière dont on les emploie.

« Non... t'es pas obligé d'faire ça... j'voulais juste... savoir... c'que tu comptais faire avec un si grand appart', c'est tout... J'aimerai au moins que tu répondes à cette question, ça me suffira... » Se ravisa un peu Kagami.

Apparemment, Aomine avait usé de la bonne technique pour éviter le conflit et rassurer le tigre.

« Ben, comme tout le monde, je crois. J'avais simplement envie de posséder un plus grand endroit pour vivre, au cas où je rencontrerai la bonne personne avec laquelle je pourrai fonder une famille... Tu vois, rien de bien sorcier au final. »

Et devant le silence étonné de Kagami, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

« Ni d'illégal ! »

Ah ben oui hein, des fois que ce ne soit pas assez clair...

« _Shhh... Just come here you fool..._ » Murmura Kagami, en l'attirant carrément dans ses bras.

« Ca veut dire... que tu m'crois ? Enfin, que tu acceptes de me faire confiance ? »

Aomine ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi positive, mais apparemment, sa réponse satisfaisait Kagami. Enfin, plus que le contenu de sa réponse, c'était surtout le fait qu'il ait accepté de jouer le jeu en répondant de manière honnête qui avait touché le cœur de l'autre félin.

Avec la même tendresse, Aomine lui caressa le dos en un geste apaisant. Il devait être en train de tremper le T-shirt du tigre, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réellement se sécher, ni de se débarrasser des gouttelettes qui roulaient sur sa peau, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mais Kagami n'en avait cure. Il avait enfermé Aomine dans une étreinte toute douce, toute moelleuse et il ne comptait pas l'en relâcher tout de suite.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le talent naturel d'Aomine à se faire détester...

« Hmm... Taiga... tu m'en veux pas si j'ai un tout petit peu mis d'eau par terre en sortant ? »

« Mais non allons, ce n'est rien, ça arrive. »

« Oui, mais... »

« Tu as essuyé ? »

« Heu nan... fallait essuyer... ? Je croyais que ça allait finir par sécher tout seul moi... »

« T'es sérieux... ? » Demanda à nouveau Kagami, en se reculant pour le regarder.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien...

« … tout compte fait, oublie ma question... T'es sérieux, évidemment que t'es sérieux... Bon, j'ai compris, j'vais aller voir moi-même l'étendu des dégâts. Détends-toi en attendant. »

Et hop, il planta un baiser sur le front du brun, avant de se rendre sur le lieu du sinistre.

Avec un peu d'appréhension.

Justifiée par les paroles énigmatiques d'Aomine, qui avait profité de leur moment câlin pour lui avouer sa faute, à la manière d'un enfant qui viendrait de faire une grosse bêtise.

… Et quelle bêtise...

« A-Aomine... qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste pour toi quand tu dis que tu as « _un peu mouillé par terre en sortant ?_ » Nan, c'est juste pour être sûr qu'on a la même définition des choses... »

« Bah j'sais pas moi... « _un peu_ » comme dans un peu quoi... »

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA !? T'AS CARREMENT INONDE LA SALLE DE BAIN ! ON SE CROIRAIT A LA PISCINE MUNICIPALE ! Et puis, c'est QUOI tous ces guenilles par terre !? Il fallait mettre tes affaires au sale ! »

« Désolé, mais l'panier à linge, c'est le seul que je rate à tous les coups... » Ricana un peu Aomine, basketteur accompli, mais pas peu fier de sa petite analogie. « Mais bon, t'as qu'à l'faire toi, puisque t'es là maintenant. »

« … Et dis-moi : combien de serviettes différentes il te faut en moyenne pour te sécher !? T'as vidé tout mon meuble alors que je t'avais déjà sorti une serviette pour ça ! »

« Bah j'suis grand, alors j'ai plus de surface à essuyer aussi ! »

« On fait la même taille, ducon ! T'es au courant qu'les serviettes ça s'déplie !? »

Un vrai gamin ! Bien-sûr, Kagami était au courant du manque d'éducation du son invité, mais là, c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas une meute de chiens errants qui l'avait élevé...

« Ouais, ouais, hey Taiga, dis, t'as le câble ? Est-ce que t'as la chaîne porno par hasard ? Et des bières ? T'as des bières dans l'frigo ? J'ai bien envie d'en boire une, rien de tel après une bonne douche ! »

« … Je savais que ton mode de vie laissait à désirer, mais là je suis sérieusement en train de me demander si tu n'es pas atteint d'une pathologie rare du désordre... » Fit Kagami, serpillère à la main et tête sortie par l'encadrure de la porte. « Et en plus, tu veux picoler dès l'matin ? Mais comment t'as fait pour survivre tout ce temps mon pauvre garçon ? »

« Oh c'est bon hein ! J'te demande pas la clé de ton meuble à whisky non plus ! Lâche-moi un peu ! » Protesta Aomine.

« Ca tombe bien, parce que je n'en ai pas de toute façon ! »

« ... tu déconnes là...? »

« Nan je n'plaisante pas Aomine... Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que quand je suis allé chez toi, à part de l'alcool, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose de... solide... à manger. De quoi tu t'nourris, en temps normal ? »

« Ben ça dépend. »

« Ca dépend ? Et ça dépend de quoi au juste ? »

« Bah d'mon appétit tiens, c'te bonne blague ! Et la plupart du temps, j'm'emmerde pas avec la cuisine... »

« … Ca j'avais remarqué... » Le coupa Kagami.

De toute façon, ce type ne faisait pas la vaisselle, alors... quand bien même une envie subite de cuisiner l'aurait pris, Aomine n'aurait rien pu préparer !

« … alors j'me prépare souvent juste un bol de céréales. Tu sais, ceux en forme d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs que les gosses adorent ! Et parfois, il m'arrive de les mélanger à des restes de pizza ou de burgers quand j'suis vraiment pas inspiré et que j'ai besoin d'un peu de viande. Et bien-sûr, je verse du whisky ou du _saké_ dedans pour remplacer le lait. C'est pas qu'j'aime pas l'lait hein, mais c'est chiant, ça tourne et ça périme vite, alors que l'alcool au moins, ça tient et se bonifie même avec le temps ! »

OH BORDEL.

C'était pire que tout ce que Kagami avait pu imaginer. Ca dépassait l'entendement !

« Bon, c'est sûr que j'pourrai bien m'faire des nouilles instantanées, mais c'est chiant, faut attendre trois minutes et c'est trop long... tandis que mes céréales et mon alcool ne nécessitent aucune préparation, eux ! Ils sont directement prêts à être consommés ! »

« … Je crois qu'à force de maltraitance, ton corps a été contraint de s'adapter pour garantir sa propre survie... J'vois qu'ça comme explication plausible au fait que tu sois encore vivant et en bonne santé... Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? J'vais éviter d'te poser des questions à partir de maintenant... parce que tes réponses ne me plaisent pas du tout... et c'est moi qui vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque ou choper un ulcère à ta place... »

« Pfff... t'exagères... et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que t'en sais que j'suis en bonne santé... ? » Répondit mollement Aomine, en mode ado rebelle, tout en se curant le nez avec élégance.

!

« Ah mais c'est vrai ça, tiens ! Pour une fois qu'tu dis quelque chose d'un peu sensé, je dois dire que ça surprend ! Effectivement, qu'est-ce que j'en sais que tu es bien en bonne santé ? Si ça se trouve, non, rectification, c'est même sûr : tu as des carences. Et peut-être même du cholestérol et le foie tout plein de trous... à force de boire comme un trou, justement ! »

« Et comment tu veux qu'j'le sache... ? Tant que j'tiens encore debout, c'est qu'il n'y a pas à s'affoler à mon avis. »

« Hmm... maintenant que tu en parles, c'est bizarre qu'avec ton régime alimentaire, tu sois si mince. Tu aurais même un ver solitaire qui se baladerait dans tes intestins que ça ne m'étonnerait pas... »

« Ahahaha bah il doit être bourré en permanence alors avec c'que j'me mets dans la tronche ! » Ricana le brun.

Comme si c'était drôle...

Alors que non... c'était juste... triste quoi.

« … pourquoi tu bois autant... ? »

« J'croyais que tu avais renoncé à ton droit de me poser des questions... ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison... » Abdiqua Kagami, enfin, pas tout à fait... « Mais par contre... j'vais prendre rendez-vous dans un laboratoire d'analyses et tu vas m'faire le plaisir de venir avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? T'as peur d'être enceinte ? LOL On n'a même pas encore fait l'amour ensemble dans ce sens là, y aucun risque, du coup. »

« Non idiot... ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on y va, mais pour toi ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse une prise de sang pour être certain que tu te traînes pas une vilaine IST ou quoi que ce soit de tout aussi réjouissant... »

« Une IST... ? Finalement, ça voudrait dire que t'envisages de coucher avec moi dans un avenir proche... ? » S'intéressa soudainement Aomine, piqué au vif.

« Peut-être... enfin, ça dépendra des résultats, je suppose... Et en attendant de les connaître, je ne prendrai aucun risque ! n_n »

Aomine se garda bien de lui rappeler que, techniquement, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble... lorsque Kagami avait perdu les pédales à l'extérieur. Mais bon, mieux valait faire profil bas. Chacun des deux protagonistes marchait littéralement sur fil pour ne pas risquer la chute fatale. Il fallait avancer lentement et avec prudence pour ne pas froisser l'autre.

« Ok, je marche. »

« C'est vrai, je peux appeler le labo ? »

« Fais comme tu l'sens ! »

« Hmm... mais si je te prends rendez-vous, tu as intérêt à y aller ! »

« Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et ça m'fait penser... est-ce que t'as réfléchi à ma proposition... ? »

Le brun faisait naturellement allusion au fait de se faire soigner ensemble par un psychologue. Mais c'était encore bien trop frais dans la tête de Kagami pour qu'il ait eu le temps de se décider. Sans compter que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas écarté la véritable source du problème – c'est-à-dire Nash – cette thérapie ne serait pas en mesure de produire pleinement les effets désirés.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais encore besoin de temps... Mais je te dirai ça dès que je saurai, ouais. Tu en seras même le premier prévenu... Cependant... le fait que tu acceptes de te soumettre à cette prise de sang est plutôt un élément positif qui ne manquera pas d'influencer ma décision dans le bon sens, j'en suis certain. »

Bon, d'accord, normalement là cher ami lecteur, tu dois te dire « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce chantage » ? Et tu auras raison. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Les deux partis se jaugeaient et toute progression, aussi infime soit-elle, était bonne à prendre à ce stade.

« Mais pour le moment je... »

« Shh... » Le brun se mit à le fixer intensément, de ce regard félin dont il usait pour séduire ses proies, Kagami en était convaincu. « Je sais. »

Le rouge n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de protester. Telle la biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture, aveuglée et choquée, il resta sur place, sans faire le moindre mouvement et apparemment, Aomine interpréta cela comme une invitation, puisqu'il se pencha pour combler la distance entre eux et...

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Kagami, encore une fois, dans le but de ne pas l'effrayer. Le tigre pouvait sentir que la panthère prenait sur elle et faisait de gros efforts pour contenir ses pulsions. Or, ce geste touchait sincèrement Kagami. Il autorisa sa langue aller à la rencontre de celle d'Aomine, prenant de lui-même l'initiative d'aller approfondir ce baiser.

Oui, Aomine l'attirait, indéniablement. Kuroko et Tatsuya l'avaient déjà démontré plusieurs fois et Kagami se sentait enfin prêt à accepter cet état de fait. C'est pourquoi il se laissa aller. Mais dès qu'Aomine posa une main sur son flanc droit, le tigre s'arracha à cette étreinte, rejetant tout rapprochement intime plus probant.

« I-il... faut que j'aille chercher le courrier... et puis aujourd'hui, c'est aussi le jour du loyer. J'dois passer à la banque dans l'après-midi p-pour aller récupérer le chéquier que j'ai commandé aussi. »

Le tigre rougi détourna le regard, les mains posées sur le torse - toujours nu et humide – d'Aomine pour le garder à une distance raisonnable. Kagami avait en effet déjà remarqué qu'il avait bien du mal à résister aux baisers passionnés de l'ancien policier. Il préférait donc prévenir au maximum les dérapages potentiels. Dérapages potentiels qu'il ne se sentait pas encore disposé à assumer, si jamais ils venaient à se produire.

« Je t'accompagnerai là-bas tout à l'heure. »

« N-non ça va, je peux le faire seul... »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. T'as pas b'soin d'me suivre partout tu sais... »

« Mais je suis ton garde du corps maintenant. Il est donc normal que je veille à ta sécurité. »

« Je comprends bien, mais Nash n'osera jamais m'attaquer dans un lieu publique. Crois-moi, ça ne risque rien. »

« Bon d'accord, c'est toi qui vois. » Abdiqua rapidement le brun. Il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer trop envahissant, ce serait totalement contre-productif.

Et pour cause, Aomine avait bien intégré cette fois que la relation toxique qu'il avait eu avec son ex étouffant, l'empoisonnait encore aujourd'hui, sentimentalement parlant. Kagami avait peur de répéter les mêmes erreurs – si tant est qu'il en ait réellement commis – et dans son esprit, il assimilait encore Aomine à Nash, même si cette méprise tendait à s'effacer progressivement. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'Aomine en était conscient et de ce fait, il préférait avancer à pas de loup, en montrant patte blanche pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la bergerie, sans éveiller la méfiance de la bergère... Se montrer empathique et coopératif jouait incontestablement en sa faveur, tandis que s'il optait pour l'approche conflictuelle avec Kagami, jamais ce dernier n'accepterait de lui faire confiance, ni de s'ouvrir à lui.

« Tu restes là ? Je vais juste prendre le courrier du jour à ma boîte au lettres. Tu veux que je prenne le tien aussi pour gagner du temps et t'éviter de descendre ? »

« Si tu veux. T'as toujours mon double de clé de toute façon. Tu te souviens, je l'ai laissé dans ta boîte aux lettres justement, enfin, je ne sais pas si tu l'as repris depuis ou s'il s'y trouve toujours... »

« Ouais, ok. Je m'occupe de ça alors... mais toi, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller t'habiller pendant ce temps ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? J'me sens bien comme ça. »

« Pour commencer, parce que tu fous de l'eau partout et ça, c'est juste pas possible. Et ensuite, parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Interdiction de transformer mon appartement en camp naturiste le temps de ton séjour ici ! »

« Tsss... ok, ok... »

« Mais comme je viens de mettre tes fringues au sale parce qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION que tu les remettes vu leur état déplorable, je t'autorise à aller m'en emprunter... Mais seulement pour cette fois ! Une chance qu'on fasse la même taille n'empêche... »

« Deux centimètres. »

« Hmm ? »

« C'est précisément notre écart. » Protesta la panthère en mettant bien en évidence deux doigts de sa main gauche. « J'y tiens. »

« Pfff... _whatever_! »

« Non, non, pas « _whatever_ ». Deux centimètres, c'est énorme, le genre de différence qui peut même décider entre la vie et la mort. »

« Si tu le dis... » Céda Kagami, qui ne trouvait pas vraiment de contre-argument pour le coup. En effet, en tant que soldat du feu risquant sa vie quotidiennement, le point soulevé par Aomine avait fait mouche sur lui. « Bon, je reviens vite, mets-toi à l'aise pendant ce temps... »

« … Ca veut dire que je peux rest... »

« …. MAIS PAS A PWAL ! Merci bien ! » Anticipa Kagami.

« Tcchééé fais chier... » Soupira le fauve vaincu.

* * *

Effectivement, le double de clés d'Aomine se trouvait toujours dans la boîte à lettres de Kagami, qui n'avait pas pensé à lui rendre, ni même à l'enlever, ce qu'il fit pourtant cette fois. Il ouvrit donc la boîte de son voisin avec et... aussitôt une AVALANCHE de factures impayées lui dégringola dessus, manquant même de l'ensevelir ! Kagami pesta : si ce maudit basané était aussi « riche » qu'il le prétendait, comme se faisait-il qu'il cumulait les retards et les relances... ? Hmmm... bon... Aomine était tellement flemmard aussi que cela n'étonnerait pas Kagami que ce soit la réelle cause, bien plus que celle liée à l'argent.

En tout cas, cette découverte ne faisait que confirmer le fait qu'Aomine avait DEFINITIVEMENT besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et de ses affaires. Kagami l'avait déjà compris en pénétrant la première dans l'appartement de son facétieux voisin de pallier, mais apparemment, c'était TOUS les aspects de la vie du brun qui étaient bordéliques... Aomine semblait vraiment avoir un problème avec l'ordre et la propreté, ce qui était... un peu paradoxal avec le métier qu'il occupait.

Mais encore une fois, d'après ce que Kagami en avait déduit, le brun ne respectait pas les conventions même dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Partout où il passait, il semait le chaos, à moins que ne soit le chaos qui s'acharne à le poursuivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kagami ramassa et ordonna patiemment chaque lettre, les rangeant chronologiquement. Il les trierait et aiderait Aomine à les compléter tout à l'heure, tiens, puisque le brun semblait décidé à squatter son appartement toute la journée. Autant profiter de l'avoir sous la main pour traiter la paperasse administrative avec lui.

Encore une fois, c'était la moindre des choses que Kagami puisse faire pour Aomine...

Ce dernier n'était véritablement pas doué pour prendre soin de loin tout seul...

Et bizarrement, c'était à la fois effrayant mais également attendrissant, du point de vue de Kagami, cela s'entend...

Cela réveillait chez le tigre un instinct maternel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder.

Il se dépêcha donc de remonter (à pied, vu que l'ascenseur n'avait jamais été réparé), se rappelant que Tatsuya avait prévu de passer. Un peu plus tard dans la journée. Peut-être que le brun au grain de beauté pourrait même l'accompagner à la banque. Sa présence auprès de Kagami rassurerait sans doute Aomine... ? Kagami garda donc cette proposition dans un coin de sa tête... et il ouvrit son appartement, les bras chargés. Uniquement occupés par les courriers reçus par Aomine. Heureusement que de son côté, le rouge passait journalièrement décharger sa propre boîte aux lettres pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve envahie par une montagne de prospectus...

Le tigre poussa la porte du bout du pied pour regagner ses pénates, sans se douter qu'une scène surréaliste était en train de se dérouler dans son salon... et menaçait de virer au drame si Kagami n'intervenait pas dans les plus brefs délais...

* * *

« Aomine ! Oi, Aomine ! T'exagères, tu pourrais ramasser ton courrier plus régulièrement ! Ta boîte aux lettres ressemblait à une urne qu'on aurait trop bourrée là ! J'ai eu du mal à l'ouvrir et certaines enveloppes sont même froi...ssées... »

Kagami marqua une pause, horrifié par ce sur quoi il venait de tomber.

Devant lui se tenait Aomine, pistoletS (au pluriel) à la main. Enfin, un dans chaque main, pour être plus précis. Le rouge était pourtant persuadé de ne l'avoir vu rentrer qu'avec UNE SEULE ARME. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il en portait une seconde... ? D'où avait-il bien pu la sortir... ? Mais le plus choquant ne se trouvait pas là mais bel et bien dans l'identité DES personnes que le basané tenait en joue. (et toujours à moitié nu, avec cette ridicule serviette pour s'essuyer LES MAINS qu'Aomine prenait à tort pour un pagne...)

« Je ne te laisserais pas répéter l'histoire... » Lança énigmatiquement une voix bien connue de Kagami.

A droite du policier se trouvait Tatsuya, armé d'un énorme couteau et à gauche se tenait Murasakibara, lui-même brandissant un hachoir à viande, les deux ustensiles provenant de la cuisine du tigre. Et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon ont le brun et le violet tenaient les deux outils... était-ce leur position ? Difficile à dire, mais... après tout, les deux hommes travaillaient dans un restaurant alors... il était normal qu'ils aient l'habitude de manipuler des objets tranchants... Epouvanté par cette « impasse mexicaine » si chère au cinéma de _Tarantino_ , Kagami en lâcha tout son courrier, qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le bruit que fit le paquet d'enveloppes en heurtant le sol parut heureusement ramener les différents protagonistes à eux, en leur faisant constater la présence du tigre sur les lieux du conflit. Ce fut Himuro qui prit en premier la parole... sans cesser pourtant de braquer Aomine de sa lame aiguisée, prête à l'égorger au moindre faux pas suspect...

« _Oh, Taiga it's you ! What a relief !_ » Sortit d'une voix douce le frère de cœur de Kagami, avec un naturel déconcertant en pareille circonstance.

Comme si de rien n'était, en somme !

« _Tatsuya ! What's happening here !?_ »

« _Nothing much, really. It's all just a big misunderstanding... But now that you're here... and safe... we don't have any reason to act like this, right Atsushi ?_ » D'un geste de la tête, Himuro fit signe à Murasakibara de baisser son « arme » improvisée. Ce que le géant exécuta sans broncher. « _See ? It's ok. Nobody's been harmed_. »

« _No, it's not ok ! What's the meaning of this !?_ »

Toujours tremblant, Kagami prit tout de même le risque de s'interposer entre les trois hommes, se rangeant clairement du côté d'Aomine.

« _Tell me_! » Exigea le tigre, toujours choqué par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Il se sentait largué, par une situation qui lui échappait complètement et dépassait son propre cadre.

Himuro soupira et posa le couteau. De son côté, Kagami caressa doucement le bras d'Aomine, pour lui demander silencieusement de faire de même.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels et la porte était ouverte et à moitié défoncée... j'ai... j'ai simplement eu peur que tu n'aies été victime d'un vagabond... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as attrapé un couteau de cuisine et que tu as MENACE Aomine !? »

« … Comprends-moi aussi... il aurait pu t'être arrivé quelque chose, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Pourquoi tu ne décrochais pas ton téléphone !? »

« Parce que je l'avais laissé ici ! J'ai oublié ou plutôt, je n'ai pas jugé bon de le prendre avec moi, pendant que j'allais chercher le courrier ! Excuse-moi hein ! » Répondit Kagami d'une manière un peu brutale.

« Pardonne-moi... j-j'ai conscience d'avoir un peu « sur-réagi »... mais... j'avais vraiment peur qu'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné ait eu lieu dans ton appartement ! Je veux dire, il y avait de l'eau partout jusque dans l'entrée et une odeur atroce ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis imaginé le pire ! » Se justifia Himuro, que l'histoire avec Nash continuait à hanter...

Ah ça... Kagami connaissait le coupable et il jeta un regard accusateur à Aomine, qui était resté muet jusqu'ici.

« Ouais, bon, ça va hein ! J'pouvais pas d'viner qu'ton brother était aussi MANIAQUE que toi et qu'il interpréterait mal cet ensemble d'éléments... »

« … éléments jouant tous contre toi, imbécile ! » Lui rappela le vindicatif Kagami.

« Bah c'est ça, vas-y, prends sa défense tant qu'tu y es ! C'est lui qui m'as agressé en premier, j'te signale ! »

Plus le choc de cet affrontement se dissipait et plus Kagami avait l'impression d'arbitrer une querelle de cour de récré, en se retrouvant dans le rôle de la maîtresse qui doit trancher...

« Et c'était une raison valable à tes yeux pour sortir non pas UN, mais DEUX flingues !? »

« Il m'a menacé avec un couteau, j'ai donc été obligé de sortir mon magnum ! Et son titan de compagnie a attrapé un hachoir dès qu'il a vu ça ! Du coup, j'ai été obligé de prendre mon second pistolet ! »

Kagami secoua la tête, atterré.

« Non mais c'que j'voudrai savoir, c'est A QUEL MOMENT ça t'a semblé être une bonne idée !? Tu leur as fait peur et ça aurait pu MAL FINIR ! »

« Hey ho ! Eux aussi ils m'ont fait flipper hein ! J'suis pas l'seul responsable ! »

« … et puis d'abord, d'où il vient ce second flingue... ? Tu ne l'avais pas avec toi hier, j'en suis à peu près certain ! »

« Je l'ai pris en repassant par chez moi ce matin. »

« Ben voyons ! Ne me mens pas ! J'ai bien que tu ne l'avais pas sur toi en rentrant, alors je voudrais savoir d'où il vient ! »

« Putain, mais arrête de t'acharner sur moi, engueule-les un peu eux aussi quoi ! »

« Raaaah t'es vraiment impossible ! » S'énerva un peu Kagami, en tirant l'oreille de son cher et tendre... heu... squatteur... ?

Parce que le tigre n'était pas dupe. Il était catégorique : cette seconde arme ne pouvait venir que d'un seul endroit : d'ici. De son propre appartement. Aomine l'avait sûrement planquée en venant ici, à un moment donné. Et ce n'était pas tant de savoir « quand » qui importait, mais davantage de réaliser qu'il avait osé le FAIRE. A l'insu de Kagami. Et que par dessus le marché, la panthère avait été capable de dissimuler cette arme à feu assez bien pour ne pas que Kagami ne découvre en faisant le ménage...

… Ce qui, quelque part, faisait froid dans le dos...

… Mais pas aussi froid que de voir qu'Aomine semblait prêt à s'en servir et avait même failli le faire, contre son propre frère...

Il soupira, décidant de laisser Aomine s'en tirer à ce sujet temporairement. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler cette affaire et surtout pas en lavant son linge sale en famille, comme on dit. L'excès de prudence et de zèle d'Aomine ne concernait pas, enfin plutôt, ne regardait en rien Himuro et Murasakibara. Car Kagami connaissait bien son grand frère : il devait déjà être suffisamment choqué et inquiet d'avoir découvert un Aomine à moitié nu dans son salon et ARME, prêt à l'abattre de sang froid. Ce n'était franchement pas rassurant de se dire qu'un type aussi peu fréquentable rôdait autour de son petit frère adoré...

« Et sinon, c'est bon, j'peux poser des questions à mon tour ? Non, parce que j'voudrai bien savoir ce que ce DANGEREUX énergumène fabrique TOUT NU chez toi ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez... »

« … Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? » Répondit agressivement Aomine, prêt à dégainer à nouveau.

« Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! » Répliqua en même temps Kagami, avant de lancer un regard noir à la panthère.

Aomine le regarda à tour, comme pour lui intimer de dire la vérité, histoire de les disculper tous les deux, mais Kagami ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pourtant, il détestait le mensonge plus que tout, sauf qu'il ne se voyait pas parasiter Tatsuya avait ses problèmes en ce moment. Le brun avait en effet déjà son propre lot d'ennuis à gérer et puis, quand bien même, que pourrait-il faire contre Nash ? Tatsuya n'avait jamais pu faire contre le blond et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, comme par magie.

« C'est juste qu'il a un problème de plomberie, alors je lui ai proposé de venir prendre sa douche ici. »

« Hmm... » Fit simplement Himuro, en se frottant le menton, suspicieux.

« C'est vrai regarde, il porte une serviette autour de sa taille et il est encore tout mouillé ! »

« … Et il a transformé la salle de bain en patinoire... » Intervint mollement Murasakibara, déjà plongé la tête dans le frigo pour se servir de quoi satisfaire son appétit féroce, faisant vraiment comme chez lui.

« Nan, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est un SAUNA que j'ai essayé de faire ! Un sauna _gay_ , même, dans l'espoir que Tigrou vienne me rejoindre... » Sourit Aomine, ne se gênant pas pour passer un bras autour de la nuque de Kagami.

Peu amusé à la fois ET par l'insinuation du basané ET par le surnom qu'il venait de recevoir, Kagami le repoussa sans ménagement. Cet idiot commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, toujours à se donner en spectacle !

« Raaaah dégage ! »

« … Mais ça n'a pas marché, comme vous pouvez le voir. » Soupira Aomine, dans le rôle de composition du soupirant éconduit.

« Mouais... Je ne crois pas tellement à toute cette histoire, mais je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute... » ^^

« Merci, tu es bien BONNE... enfin « _bon_ »... Tatsuya... c'est ça... ? » Intervint à nouveau Aomine, en faisant même une courbette cette fois. « Désolé, mais j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire des noms... alors si j't'appelle « _Cyclope_ » par erreur, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir. »

« Putain, mais t'as pas fini tes conneries !? T'es flic, la mémoire des noms et des visages, c'est sensé être ton truc ! Enfin... » Se ressaisit Kagami, penaud. « T-tu l'étais encore jusqu'à hier... »

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Laisse-moi deviner : il s'est fait renvoyer pour harcèlement sexuel ? » Sourit le dragon, bras croisés sur son torse. « Tant mieux, ça fera un policier violent et ripoux en moins dans cette ville ! » Lança t-il, sans trop y croire cependant.

« … Ouais, même que c'était ta sœur que j'ai harcelée sexuellement ! Et j'l'ai baisée aussi d'ailleurs ! » Se défendit Aomine, à nouveau agressivement.

« Tatsuya ! Arrête de le provoquer ! Et toi, arrête de répondre à ses provocations ! Mais vous êtes pires que des gosses, ma parole... ! »

« Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui me conduis comme un gamin... » Fit remarquer fièrement Murasakibara, la main plongée dans un... pot de _cream cheese_ américain... qu'il vint ensuite lécher goulûment, tel un gros ours se régalant de miel fraîchement récolté.

« Ca ne risque pas. Pour commencer, je n'ai pas de sœur, mais uniquement un petit frère de cœur, Taiga. Et ensuite, je sais très bien que jamais il n'accepterait de coucher _with a filthy scum like you_... »

« Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est trop tard, car figure-toi que c'est déjà arri... hmmm ! »

Kagami venait de le bâillonner avec sa main, pour éviter l'Apocalypse. Au vu des tensions inexpliquées qui régnaient entre ces deux-là, mieux valait ne pas jeter davantage d'huile sur le feu de la rancoeur...

« N'écoutez pas ce gros nigaud, la vapeur d'eau a du lui monter à la tête et embuer sa cervelle ! Mais installez-vous plutôt, je vais vous heu... » A défaut de café... « du thé ! »

A ces mots, Aomine sauta sur le sofa comme un gosse et il s'y allongea étendant bien ses jambes – qui dépassèrent – pour empêcher quiconque de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Non merci, ça ira très bien comme ça. Je préfère rester debout de toute façon... Il paraît qu'il faut éviter au maximum les contacts physiques avec les gens qui ne prennent qu'une seule douche par mois... J'espère que tu as utilisé l'anti-puces de _Sassy_ et que tu as bien frotté, ne, Aomine-kun ? » Le provoqua à nouveau le dragon, malgré l'interdiction pourtant formelle de Kagami.

Mais au lieu de répondre verbalement cette fois, (il aurait très bien pu répliquer que l'odeur VIRILE du MÂLE EN RUT avait tendance à exciter le femelles...) Aomine se contenta seulement de lever son majeur en direction de l'autre brun... lui tirant même la langue, au passage.

Kagami ne remarqua rien, trop affairé en cuisine. Murasakibara l'avait suivi. Non pas pour l'aider, mais sans doute pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui taxer encore quelque chose... Heureusement que Kagami avait toujours le frigo et les placards PLEIN contrairement à une certaine personne.

De même le rouge possédait un sens aigu de l'accueil et en parfait maître de maison qu'il était, il avait même prévu de quoi sustenter un tant soit peu l'appétit colossal du titan. Il attrapa donc un bocal posé sur le haut de réfrigérateur, dévissant sans mal le couvercle et il tendit ensuite un sucre d'orge GEANT au violet, qui en salivait déjà d'envie.

« Taigaaa ! » Le réprimanda Himuro, à qui toute cette mignonne petite scène n'avait guère échappé hélas... (malgré le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un seul œil actif) « Atsushi va encore avoir des caries par ta faute ! Tu le gâtes trop, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Mais Kagami n'avait jamais su résister à la moue enfantine de Murasakibara et puis, c'était toujours mieux que d'assister, impuissant, au braquage de son frigo par le colosse... Car vu la taille et la dureté de la sucrerie, Murasakibara allait rester occupé avec un bon moment... D'ailleurs, le violet se dépêcha de regagner le salon et il s'écroula sans crier gare dans le canapé, qui plia et grinça même méchamment sous son poids.

Aomine eut tout juste le temps d'ôter ses jambes pour ne pas se faire écrabouiller par le nonchalant chef cuisinier, qui avait entamé sa dégustation à la manière d'un panda rongeant une grosse tige de bambou un peu trop coriace. Tige de bambou de laquelle il avait visiblement du mal à venir à bout. Aomine quant à lui, avait vu sa vie défiler lorsque Murasakibara s'était laissé tomber SUR LUI carrément ! Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de se redresser, sans quoi, il aurait sans doute fini dans un fauteuil roulant...

Kagami retrouva vite ses invités au salon et il leur servit à chacun du thé.

« T'as pas un peu de saké pour mettre dedans... ? » Objecta Aomine. « C'est un peu fade le thé nature... »

Mais comme il se heurta aux regards accusateurs de Kagami et Himuro, il n'insista pas.

« Alors, vous en avez terminé avec votre déménagement ? »

« Oui, pffffiiiou ! Et crois-moi, c'est une bonne chose de faite ! On va pouvoir repartir du bon pied maintenant ! Encore désolé d'avoir du squatter temporairement ton salon avec toutes mes babioles... »

« Oh ce n'est grave, ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir aider à mon échelle ! Du coup, maintenant que vous êtes enfin bien installés, vous avez déjà commencé à regarder dans les petites annonces ? »

« Les petites annonces ? » Répéta Aomine, un peu largué.

« Tatsuya et Murasakibara travaillent dans un restaurant pour l'instant, mais ils aimeraient posséder leur propre affaire dans un futur proche ! » Expliqua Kagami. « Mais pour cela, il leur faut trouver un local avant de présenter leur démission à leur patron ! »

« Ouais, logique. »

« … Hmm... à propos de ça Taiga... Moi et Atsushi... » Rapide regard vers le violet qui était toujours en train de se battre avec son bonbon aux allures phalliques... « … enfin moi tout seul, dirons-nous... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer justement... »

Kagami se redressa, tout ouïe.

« … On a déjà démissionné... »

« QUOI !? »

« Tu dois probablement trouver cela stupide étant donné que nous n'avons même pas encore entamé nos recherches de local à louer, mais c'était nécessaire pour nous donner l'impulsion de le faire, tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment non... et oui, je trouve ça idiot, voire même carrément inconscient et risqué ! »

« Tant qu'on travaillait en horaires décalés et autant qu'on le faisait... plus de cinquante heures par semaine parfois, on n'avait ni le temps, ni la motivation de monter notre projet. Le restaurant nous bouffait toute notre énergie. Au moins maintenant qu'on a décidé de partir, on va pouvoir s'y consacrer entièrement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons quelques économies de côté, suffisamment pour voir venir et pallier aux imprévus... »

« D'accord mais... pourquoi avoir démissionné tous les deux en même temps dans ce cas !? » Kagami secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer. Son inquiétude prenait le dessus. « Bon... regardons ce que propose le journal... et Internet ! »

Il jeta les prospectus à Aomine et fila chercher son vieil ordinateur portable dans sa chambre.

« Taiga, merci mais... tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider. »

« Bien-sûr que si Tatsuya ! Tu es mon frère, il est normal que je me soucie de toi. De toute façon, je n'avais rien prévu de faire aujourd'hui, donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Oi... Kagami ! »

« Quoi ? Si tu veux rester ici, rends-toi utile au moins ! »

« … ok mais passe-moi ton ordi alors ! Je préfère me charger de la partie recherches sur Internet... C'est ma spécialité, je faisais souvent ça au boulot... »

Le tigre roula des yeux, mais il échangea volontiers avec le basané, lui confiant son portable. Quant à Himuro, il plongea le nez dans le journal. Une fois les tâches bien réparties entre chacun, les deux frères de cœur se munirent d'un marqueur fluo pour entourer tout ce qui pouvait leur sembler pertinent...

… Mais bien vite, le constat fut sans appel...

Pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'annonces intéressantes pour des locaux à louer, non, bien au contraire, mais... les prix étaient juste EXHORBITANTS dans la capitale nippone. Or, Murasakibara et Himuro ne possédaient pas un tel budget... cette réalité crue s'imposa à eux sans leur laisser le moindre espoir. Les mines se décomposèrent.

« Non mais... c'est pas possible... ils ont du se planter quelque part en ajoutant un zéro ou un chiffre de trop ! » Manqua de s'étrangler Kagami.

« Je savais que ce ne serait pas du gâteau de monter notre propre affaire, mais... à ce point là c'est démoralisant ! Les prix sont prohibitifs à Tokyo ! Et compte tenu des surfaces proposées, c'est carrément du VOL ! »

« On n'y arrivera jamais. » Lâcha Murasakibara, son bâtonnet à ronger toujours entre les dents.

« Ne dis pas ça Atsushi, il faut persévérer. On en a déjà parler tous les deux, tu te souviens ? On ne peut pas simplement se contenter d'abandonner à la première difficulté venue. »

« Oui, mais c'est chiant. »

« Et de ton côté Aomine, ça donne quoi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Oi ! Aomine ! T'es sourd bordel !? »

« Hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Fais-moi voir ! »

Mais Kagami n'eut même pas besoin de lui arracher l'ordinateur des mains pour voir ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran, que des gémissements EQUIVOQUES se mirent à émaner de l'appareil, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant à la nature des sites qu'Aomine était en train de consulter !

« _Aaaaah ! Yamete kudasaiiiii hiyaaaa !_ » Criait une jeune femme... fort... heu... sollicitée par trois hommes plutôt costauds...

« … Putain, je vais te tuer... »

« Vas-y Taiga, ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai ! Et je peux même demander à Atsushi de te le tenir, si tu veux ! »

« Ca va, c'était rien qu'un _spam_ qui a _popé_ sans prévenir ! » Tenta vainement de se justifier Aomine.

« Impossible. J'ai configuré l'ordinateur de Taiga avec plein de filtres et de bloqueurs en tous genres pour éviter ce genre de désagréments justement. » L'enfonça davantage Himuro.

« Putain je savais que j'pouvais pas compter sur ton soutien, sale _Oeil de Verre_... »

« Viens ici... »

« Nan. » Refusa Aomine, en se réfugiant derrière le canapé.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Kagami en enjambant l'accoudoir pour le rejoindre.

« Pas question ! Tu vas essayer d'me frapper, j'le sais très bien ! »

« Ohhhh que non, je ne vais pas seulement essayer, comme tu dis, mais je vais carrément y arriver! »

« Raison de plus ! » Refusa à nouveau le basané, qui avait fait le tour du sofa dans le but d'échapper à son tortionnaire.

« Tu sais que tu ne fais que reculer l'inévitable ? Et ça fera d'autant plus mal quand je te tomberai dessus... Alors que si tu acceptais de te rendre maintenant... on pourrait envisager une réduction de peine... »

« P'tain j'y crois pas, c'est toi qui parles comme un flic maintenant ! »

« Il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur en ce qui concerne les menaces... » Asséna Kagami, pince sans rire.

« Ouais bah aaaaahh ! »

La vaillante panthère venait comme par hasard de trébucher sur la jambe involontairement TENDUE d'Himuro, s'étalant par terre de toute sa grâce...

« Oups... quelle maladresse, on dirait bien que j'ai laissé traîner mon pied... »

« Saloperie de Sauron... tu vas m'le payer et aaah mais bordel, Kagamiiiii calme-toi ! » Flippa Aomine, dont le tigre s'approchait dangereusement.

« Hmm... vous pourriez arrêter de vous courir après comme ça ? J'arrive pas à regarder la télé, vous faites que passer devant et en plus, ça commence à me donner le tournis... » Intervint mollement le panda.

« Je ne serai calme que quand je t'aurai enfin réduit au silence une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Et sur ces sages paroles, Kagami lui bondit dessus comme un fauve affamé, profitant de ce que le brun était en affalé au sol pour ce faire. Sentant les mains de Kagami se passer autour de sa gorge, Aomine commença à se débattre, ce qui engendra deux effets indésirables.

Le premier, fut que la serviette toujours aussi lâche d'Aomine, se détacha, prête à se faire la malle.

Quand au second, il consistait en l'obligation pour Kagami se s'asseoir de tout son poids sur le bassin d'Aomine, pour le bloquer et l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

Or la somme de cette position couplée à la prise de Kagami, provoqua un dernier effet indésirable côté d'Aomine...

« ! »

… Effet qui ne plut pas du tout à Kagami, dont le visage se teinta d'un pourpre à faire pâlir de jalousie la cape d'un toréador.

Aomine tenta bien de justifier la présence d'une bosse SUSPECTE qui poussait sous les fesses de Kagami, mais comme d'habitude, ce fut un échec.

« Désolé, mais moi, me faire étrangler, ça m'excite ! Surtout quand je sens ton cul contre ma bite à moitié découverte ! »

... Autant dire que le choix des mots y était également pour beaucoup...

Au comble de la rage et de l'embarras, Kagami resserra sa prise mortelle, mais Aomine, en guise de dernières volontés, leur fit part d'une information qui déjoua son morbide destin :

« … aaaah mais stoooooop ! J-je sais où vous pouvez trouver un local paaaaaas cherrr ! »

« Quoi !? » Se méfia Kagami, sans desserrer pour autant son étreinte.

« L-laisse-moi parler, ok ? »

Kagami lança un regard interrogatif à Himuro, comme pour le laisser trancher.

« Bof. Il va sûrement encore en profiter pour dire des insanités. Achève-le. »

« AAAAAH NAAAAN ! Mais n'écoute pas ce putain d'émo, il essaie de te manipuler Kagamiiiiii ! » Il mit attrapa les avants bras de Kagami pour l'empêcher de serrer davantage. « J'te jure que j'ai réellement un truc intéressant à dire cette fois ! »

« Ok, mais fais vite ! »

Le brun massa un peu sa gorge endolorie.

« Bon alors ça vient ? »

« Oui bah une minute Sasuke ! Ton pote m'a broyé la trachée ! »

« Non mais quelle p'tit nature, sérieux... » Soupira Kagami, sans pour autant lâcher Aomine.

« Bref... je disais donc... Je sais où vous pouvez trouver un local abordable et non occupé. »

« Ah ouais ? Et où ? »

« Tout près d'ici. J'pourrai éventuellement vous y emmener, si vous me laissiez me relever et m'habiller, bien entendu... »

« Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tatsuya ? »

« J'en pense que ça pue l'arnaque à plein nez. D'un autre côté... on n'a pas tellement le choix. On peur donc lui faire confiance pour le moment et aller voir... Ca ne coûte rien, mais si c'est du pipeau, il sera toujours temps de nous venger plus tard. »

« Ok, pourquoi pas... Mais... comment ça s'fait que t'es au courant d'un truc comme ça toi ? »

« Je vous expliquerai tout une fois sur place, ce sera plus simple. » Répondit mystérieusement Aomine.

Kagami le libéra donc et Aomine alla se servir des vêtements dans la chambre du rouge, comme cela avait été convenu au départ. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vêtu d'un survêtement noir tout simple. Avoir des mensuration proche de son petit-am... heu de Kagami était vraiment pratique et possédait son lot d'avantages finalement.

Aomine sortit sans un mot de l'appartement, bientôt suivi de Tatsuya et Murasakibara. Kagami ferma la marche, en même temps que son appartement et il se dépassa ensuite de remonter à la hauteur d'Aomine. Le soudain sérieux de son voisin ne lui disait bizarrement rien qui vaille et même si Kagami avait envie de croire Aomine, il avait bien quelques doutes... Quoique le basané n'était pas du genre à inventer des cracks pour se défiler. Mais puisque tout le monde gardait le silence, Kagami en fit de même, malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Et à ce stade, elles étaient nombreuses.

Le mystère entourant Aomine semblait s'épaissir de jour en jour et à chaque fois que Kagami avait le sentiment de faire un pas en avant, cette timide progression se retrouvait toujours systématiquement annulée par deux pas en arrière...

Difficile dans ces conditions de percer à jour les secrets d'Aomine...

Mais Kagami y était bien déterminé, malgré les divers contretemps.

« J'espère que c'est pas trop loin, parce que j'ai oublié de prendre quelques sucres d'orge pour la route... » Pesta Murasakibara.

* * *

Lorsqu'après environ dix minutes de marche à un rythme soutenu ils débouchèrent dans le petit quartier tranquille de _Yongen Yaga_ et ses ruelles commerçantes peu fréquentées, Kagami comprit qu'Aomine n'avait pas menti. L'ancien représentant de la loi les guida en effet jusqu'à la vitrine d'un local qui paraissait inoccupé depuis un bon moment. Sur la devanture, on pouvait lire « _Sakurai's Garden_ », mais allez savoir pourquoi, Kagami ne remarqua pas le « _i_ » et ne décrypta donc que le mot « _Sakura_ », ce qui semblait assez logique pour un ancien fleuriste, puisqu'en japonais, cela signifiait « _fleur de cerisier_ ».

Mais ce qui en revanche étonna Kagami fut qu'Aomine ait connaissance d'un tel endroit...

A quelle occasion le brun aurait-il pu aller acheter des fleurs ? Pour l'une de ses... nombreuses maîtresses ? A moins qu'il ne soit juste passé par hasard devant la boutique lors de l'une de ses patrouilles. C'était probable, vu que le commissariat d'Aomine était situé à seulement deux ou trois rues d'ici. D'ailleurs, assez ironiquement, cet endroit semblait hors du temps. Complètement déphasé et même perdu au milieu de la jungle urbaine, entouré de _buildings_ gigantesques qui dévoraient l'espace, en cachant le ciel.

« Voilà, c'est ici. »

Himuro s'avança suffisamment pour pouvoir coller son nez à la vitrine poussiéreuse, dans l'espoir de voir à travers.

« _Wow it seems huuuge inside_! »

« Ouais, y a presque cent mètre carrés, sans compter le sous-sol... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Aomine, surpris qu'il en sache autant. Il était définitivement déjà entré ici pour pouvoir affirmer cela avec une telle conviction.

« Oui enfin, tout ça c'est super, mais je ne vois pas le moindre écriteau « _A LOUER_ »... »

« Ni les coordonnées du propriétaire... » Objecta à son tour Kagami.

« Pas besoin de ça. »

« Hein ? »

Aomine s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et il sortit une clé de sa poche, la faisant coulisser dans la serrure sous le regard encore plus perplexe qu'il ne l'était déjà des trois autres hommes.

« Aomine... ? »

« Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, j'aimerai bien qu'on soit repartis d'ici avant qu'il ne se mette à flotter... » Répondit juste le basané, en levant le nez vers les gros nuages menaçants qui se déplaçaient dans les airs.

Himuro ne se fit pas prier.

Muarasakibara non, le suivant docilement comme un bon petit chien à l'intérieur.

Quant à Kagami, il resta un instant à fixer Aomine, toujours planté dans l'entrée, tenant la porte ouverte pour eux. Le rouge tenta de scanner le visage de son voisin, d'ordinaire si fermé et indécryptable. Mais cette fois... on pouvait clairement dire et même sentir à quel point Aomine était affecté. Le cœur de Kagami se serra. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Pourquoi Aomine possédait-il la clé de cette ancienne boutique de fleurs ?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste de revenir ici ?

Que s'était-il réellement passé à cet endroit ?

Kagami prit finalement la décision de pénétrer à son tour dans le local, sans parvenir à s'expliquer cette gêne qu'il ressentait. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il avait la désagréable impression de violer un sanctuaire. Pourtant, la boutique était totalement vide et rien ne le justifiait. Mais un détail lui revint à l'esprit : le _bonzai_ d'Aomine, celui où il plaquait ses économies. Pour Kagami aucun doute possible, l'arbuste provenait bien de cet endroit. Mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à ses questions...

Malgré ce manque flagrant d'information, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un déchirement chez Aomine... Et un instant, le tigre envisagea même de prendre la main de la panthère dans la sienne... juste pour le soutenir par sa simple présence...

En tout cas, force était de constater que Tatsuya et Murasakibara étaient beaucoup moins regardants que lui sur le passé de son tumultueux voisin !

En effet, les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de fouiner partout et Himuro prenait même des notes sur son téléphone.

« Cent mètres carrés donc, tu dis ? »

« Et un sous-sol qui peut faire office de réserve. »

« Hmm... c'est vraiment pas mal niveau surface... Un peu grand, peut-être. Et puis, c'est un ancien fleuriste ici, si j'ai bien compris ? Alors il manque une cuisine. Qu'il va falloir faire installer, parce qu'en l'état ce n'est pas exploitable en tant que restaurant ou café. Or, ça risque de coûter bonbon, même si on n'utilisait que du mobilier de seconde main. Et couplé au coût du loyer, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas... »

« Le loyer, c'est pas un problème. » Assura Aomine d'une voix neutre.

« Tu penses que le propriétaire pourrait nous faire un prix ? C'est un ami à toi ? »

« … C'est lui le propriétaire Tatsuya... Pas vrai Aomine... ? » Intervint faiblement Kagami, qui trouvait le lieu suffoquant pour une raison inconnue.

Il se sentait réellement mal.

Etriqué malgré l'espace pourtant conséquent.

« Ouais enfin... c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en vrai... A la base ça appartenait à un ami à moi mais... bon bref, disons qu'il est... _parti._.. » Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux et presque douloureux dans la manière dont Aomine avait prononcé ce dernier mot et cela n'échappa pas à Kagami, même si Aomine fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, se reprenant rapidement. « Et j'ai en quelque sorte... hérité de cet endroit. Jusqu'ici, je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, mais bon, s'il vous convient, je peux... »

Kagami caressa les murs, sentant une histoire tragique derrière ceux-ci et... justement, il venait de poser un pied dessus, remarquant des marques au sol. Ressemblant à celles de son appartement...

« … Aomine... tu avais aussi prévu de partager cet endroit en deux, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Il s'en voulait presque de devoir poser ces questions, mais il avait égoïstement besoin de savoir ce que son voisin s'appliquait tant à lui dissimuler.

« Parce que mon ami en question voulait qu'on s'associe. Enfin, grosso modo, comme il possédait déjà ce grand local en tant que fleuriste, il m'a proposé d'en occuper l'autre partie avec heu... une agence de détective. MON agence... »

« Alors tu avais déjà pour projet de quitter la police... ? Je veux dire... de manière volontaire ? »

« Ouais, mais ça n'a pas pu se faire à l'époque pour plein de raisons différentes, alors j'ai laissé tomber et j'avais un peu oublié tout ça du coup. Et puis de toute façon, mon ami n'est plus là maintenant alors... à quoi bon continuer tout seul ? Sans lui, je n'aurai pas la force de m'organiser. »

« Comme quoi, même des moins que rien comme toi peuvent avoir une certaine ambition pour vouloir se mettre à leur compte. » Lâcha Himuro.

« Tatsuya ! » Le réprimanda immédiatement Kagami, prenant le parti d'Aomine.

« Nan laisse. » Soupira Aomine. « Il a raison, je n'ai pas eu les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout... »

« Mais ça pourrait changer. » Se rattrapa Himuro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Se méfia Aomine, qui n'était décidément pas dans son état normal.

Il semblait en effet plus vulnérable tout à coup.

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire maintenant. Tu quittes définitivement la police et tu commences à ne bosser que pour toi. »

« Mouais, j'sais pas si ça vaut le coup... »

« Aomine... ne fait plus partie de la police de toute façon... Je ne disais pas cela pour plaisanter tout à l'heure... » Avoua Kagami à demi-mot. « C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'étais descendu chercher le journal... afin de regarder les petites annonces et l'aider à retrouver un boulot... »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es vraiment fait virer ? Ou alors tu as donné ta démission ? » Kagami s'apprêtait à tout avouer concernant Nash, pour prendre la défense d'Aomine, lorsqu'Himuro reprit sans lui en laisser le temps : « Baaah... ça n'a pas d'importance à vrai dire. Ce qui compte avant tout, c'est que tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ton rêve maintenant ! Plus rien ne t'en empêche ! Et même, je vais te dire, si tu acceptes de nous louer cet endroit à un prix correct, on pourrait partager nos bénéfices avec toi ou même t'aider à installer ton affaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas imbécile ? Tu as déjà fait des marques et pris des mesures, ce serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! On a juste qu'à t'aider à réaliser la vision que tu as eue pour cet endroit ! Alors ok au final, tu ne partageras pas ce local avec ton ami fleuriste, mais je pense qu'un café et une agence de détective privé peuvent parfaitement cohabiter sous le même toit. Enfin, si tu acceptes de nous accueillir, bien entendu ! »

Kagami cligna des yeux.

Il avait trouvé Himuro bien méprisant dans ses précédentes paroles, mais brusquement, voici que le brun au grain de beauté venait de changer de discours ! Kagami n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son frère proposait ! Cette alliance totalement inattendue et généreuse de sa part, sonnait... désintéressée... Gentille, même ! Et un peu déroutante...

« Je verrai bien un bar ici ! » Enchaîna Himuro, sans laisser à un Aomine aussi surpris que Kagami, le temps de répondre. « Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à emmener des instruments de mesure pour prendre des cotes ! »

C'était un retournement de situation auquel personne ne s'attendait, encore une fois. Himuro n'avait fait preuve jusqu'ici que d'animosité envers Aomine et encore, ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Mais à présent le dragon lui offrait carrément de s'associer... ? On pouvait légitimement se demander ce qui avait valu à Aomine cet étrange revirement.

« Heu Tatsuya... ? » Tenta tout de même prudemment Kagami, qui trouvait décidément l'attitude de son frère suspecte.

« Oui ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé Taiga ? Je suis en train de commander un moulin à café ARTISANAL grâce mon téléphone ! »

« Pourquoi t'es si sympa avec moi tout à coup ? C'est louche... » Compléta beaucoup plus franchement Aomine.

« Non mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ? Alors on n'a plus le droit de se montrer courtois sans soulever les pires suspicions de nos jours ? Alalala vous me décevez, surtout toi, Taiga ! Comme si j'étais du genre à cacher mes véritables intentions ! Enfin bref, il n'y a pas d'entourloupe, j'étais sincère tout à l'heure et je me suis donc montré sincèrement empathique. Moi, j'ai besoin de ce local et Aomine-kun a besoin de le louer. C'est aussi simple que ça, je ne fais pas dans la charité, c'est du donnant-donnant là ! Tu vois, chacun y trouve son compte ! »

« Hmm... »

« Bon, puisqu'on en est à parler des sujets qui fâchent, combien tu demandes par mois ? Est-ce que je dois te verser ou plusieurs loyer d'avance ? Tu peux me confier la clé de la boutique pour que je puisse faire venir un architecte d'intérieur ? Oh et dernière question, à quel moment suis-je sensé te payer ? Plutôt en début ou en fin de mois ? C'est important qu'on soit clairs là-dessus des le débuts, parce que les bons comptes font les bons amis ! »

« … Tu veux vraiment savoir tout ça maintenant, alors que toi et moi on ne peut vraiment pas se blairer.? »

« _Hahahaha you are such a funny guy_! » Pouffa de rire Himuro, venu se coller à Aomine, pour le gratifier (ou plutôt le PUNIR) d'un coup de coude tout sauf léger dans les côtes.

… Vous savez le genre de coup sournois, où on enfonce la pointe de l'os dans la chair pour vous couper la respiration...

Aomine grimaça de douleur, mais il ne broncha pas, ayant sans doute capté le message. Himuro ne souhaitait en effet pas qu'il se bouffe le nez devant Kagami. Ce dernier devait déjà être assez inquiet comme ça quant à leur... association pour le moins contre-nature...

« Prétendre qu'on ne peut pas se "blairer" c'est un peu fort de café ahahaha... Mais tu as raison : on réglera ces détails une autre fois... »

Sous-entendu : « _en privé..._ »

Plus Kagami les voyait agir l'un avec l'autre et plus il avait cette inexplicable sensation que les deux bruns se connaissaient... Avant que Kagami ne les ait présentés l'un à l'autre, cela s'entend bien-sûr. Mais quand auraient-ils bien pu se rencontrer et surtout, dans quel contexte ? Hmm... mais ce n'était qu'une intuition après tout, cela ne se basait sur rien de concret. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir de deux coqs bataillant pour s'octroyer les faveurs de la seule poule de la basse-cour... même si Kagami n'aimait pas trop se dépeindre ainsi... enfin, c'était le comportement des deux autres garçons qui lui inspirait ce genre d'explication et... d'identification...

« Bon, si on rentrait ? »

« Ouais ok. » Céda Aomine, que la perspective de rester ici plus que de raison n'enchantait guère.

« De toute façon, il faut que je repasse par chez moi prendre quelques papiers avant de passer à la banque... »

« Dans ce cas, moi et Atsu on va vous laisser. On se dit à demain Aomine-kun ? Huit heures ça te va ? »

« Si c'est huit heures du soir, ok. Mais si c'est le matin, tu peux te brosser... j'suis pas une poule moi (tiens, tiens...), me lever aux aurores, c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Bon disons... onze heures dans ce cas ? J'engagerai quelqu'un pour la déco et les mesures. On pourra rediscuter ensemble de ce que tu souhaites de ton côté et aborder l'aspect pécuniaire à ce moment-là... »

Encore une fois FORTEMENT sous-entendu « _Sans Kagami._ »

Mais après tout, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le rouge. Il n'avait en effet pas son mot à dire concernant les transactions des deux futurs associés. Et puis, il pensait pouvoir compter sur Murasakibara pour les séparer en cas de conflit, bien que le géant se rangerait plus probablement du côté de son amant... Mais bon, Aomine avait bien assez de répondant pour faire face au couple, alors Kagami ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour lui.

Les deux duos se séparèrent une fois dehors, mais non sans qu'Himuro ait lancé à Aomine qu'il était bien imprudent de laisser la vitrine ainsi exposée que des stores métalliques ou une grille seraient les bienvenus. Aomine nota mentalement cette recommandation, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il la suivrait...

Et une fois seul avec Aomine une nouvelle salve de questions refit surface dans la tête de Kagami. Le roux dut prendre sur lui pour éviter de les poser. Evidemment, une part de lui voulait savoir, mais l'autre respectait le vœu de silence d'Aomine. Et Kagami ne comptait pas le forcer à se confier. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas certain de posséder ce pouvoir, mais surtout parce que de son côté, Aomine faisait de même à son égard. Et tant que chacun gardait ses distances vis-à-vis des secrets de l'autre, il n'y avait pas de raison de déterrer la hache de guerre, en commettant un pécher d'indiscrétion...

Car ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut … ?

Kagami en était plus que jamais persuadé et le trajet retour se fit dans le même silence que l'aller.

… Cependant, la donne changea radicalement, lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui, Kagami glissa et s'explosa les fesses par terre dans le couloir !

Apparemment, il n'avait pas assez bien essuyé le massacre d'Aomine, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de sécher en leur absence...

« Merde ! J'ai le cul tout mouillé ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda un Aomine amusé, dont la langue semblait s'être déliée par magie. « Je t'excite ? »

« Nan, c'est l'carrelage... »

« Le carrelage t'excite ? » Souffla t-il sensuellement.

« NON ! C'EST LE CARRELAGE QUI EST MOUILLE ! » Précisa Kagami déjà à bout de nerfs.

« Tu veux dire que le carrelage est mouillé parce que je l'excite... ? »

« MERDE, VOILA ! » Hurla le tigre.

… Mais cette petite chute avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, qui avait même gagné en légèreté.

« … C'est sympa de ta part de dépanner Tatsuya. T'étais pas obligé, je sais que tu n'le portes pas dans ton cœur... »

« Et pourtant, j'vais devoir m'le taper au quotidien maintenant, en bossant dans la même pièce que lui. M'enfin, techniquement, on mettra un mur de séparation alors... ça devrait m'éviter de trop voir sa tronche de gothique. Quoiqu'il est pas mal physiquement, seulement c'est dommage que le reste ne suive pas... »

« … Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire peut également s'appliquer à ton sujet... ? » Soupira Kagami, main tendue vers le brun pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

« Nan, moi, j'suis rien qu'un poète incompris. Mais un jour viendra où on reconnaîtra mon génie ! » Sourit le basané, en saisissant la main de son voisin.

Il hissa ensuite Kagami sur ses deux jambes sans la moindre difficulté et le tigre se retrouva dans ses bras. Leurs regards se captèrent à nouveau...

Et le temps sembla suspendre son vol, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls de cette façon l'un avec l'autre.

« Taiga... » Susurra Aomine.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement de leurs jumelles...

« … J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait dans l'optique de me mettre dans ton lit... parce que laisse-moi te dire que même si c'était un plan ingénieux, il ne fonctionnera pas ! » Le rabroua l'américain.

Mais Aomine ne s'en laissa pas conter...

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai b'soin d'utiliser une manœuvre aussi téléphonée et ringarde pour arriver à te pécho... ? Non mais, tu m'as bien regardé ? Mon physique à lui seul suffit, tu l'as toi-même avoué indirectemen peine deux minutes ! »

Hmm... n'empêche, maintenant qu'il prenait un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, Kagami comprenait pourquoi Himuro avait accepté si vite la proposition d'Aomine et également pour quelle raison il l'avait même enrichie... En effet, si les deux bruns étaient amenés à travailler ensemble, cela donnerait à Tatsuya tout le loisir de SURVEILLER qu'Aomine n'approche pas son petit frère de trop près. Et c'était plutôt malin... Cette réalisation fit glousser Kagami. Aomine s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Clairement, Himuro venait d'ACHETER une autorisation déguisée d'espionnage...

« Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc marrant sans faire exprès ? »

« Tu dis TOUT LE TEMPS des trucs marrants... ! »

Mais quelque part, ça aussi, ça faisait partie intégrante du charme de la panthère.

Sacré Himuro quand même... la tronche qu'allait faire Aomine en le découvrant à son tour...

Enfin pour l'heure, Himuro semblait être la dernière des préoccupations du félin à la robe noire. Et pour cause, ce dernier avait entamé de déposer des baisers dans la nuque de Kagami.

« Aomine... » Protesta sans grande conviction Kagami.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai fait une bonne action... j'ai donc bien mérité une petite récompense, non ? »

« Je croyais que c'était une méthode ringarde et dépassée... »

« C'est vrai, mais personne ne peut résister à la figure du chevalier servant qui surgit de l'ombre pour sauver sa princesse en détresse... C'est bien connu. »

« Hmm... »

Honnêtement, cette fois Kagami se sentait tout proche de céder. Il n'avait plus aussi peur d'Aomine qu'avant, preuve que ce que le brun avançait possédait un fond de vérité et de bon sens. Son corps ne lui lançait plus aucune alerte, bien au contraire... Il ne lui avait même jamais paru aussi réceptif aux avances de la panthère sensuelle...

.. Et le fait qu'elle ne sente pas le bouc en rut vivant dans une décharge de pesticide cette fois ne constituait pas un obstacle...

« … Tu t'rends compte que j'viens d'accepter d'me coltiner ton enflure de frère ET qu'en plus j'ai bu tout le putain de thé sans alcool que tu m'as servi également... ? »

Kagami fondait sous la voix chaude de son agresseur et lorsque celui-ci souleva son pull pour y glisser les mains à la recherche de chaleur cutanée, un gémissement désespéré échappa au tigre, signalant son émoi profond...

Mais à nouveau, il fut sauvé par le gong. Enfin, « sauvé » était un bien grand mot. Il se serait bien laissé manger cette fois... Son téléphone portable venait de vibrer dans sa poche et Kagami le consulta pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà :

« C'est un SMS... de ma banque... aaaah... »

Aomine venait de lui griffer les abdominaux pour les forcer à se contracter.

« … Pour me dire que mon chéquier est arrivé et que je dois... gnnnhhh... aller le chercher à l'agence dès que possible... »

« On aura qu'à y aller après avoir baisé. »

Kagami ne tiqua même pas sur le terme cru employé par la panthère.

« N-non... arrête, il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant la fermeture de midi... c'est dans vingt minutes. »

« Ok, j'viens avec toi. »

Là, le roux s'imagina un instant se balader avec Aomine le suivant comme un chien, puis être obligé de l'attacher à un poteau devant la banque pour qu'il l'attende sagement...

« Pas la peine, j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps... »

« Pfff... t'es chiant... Une princesse a toujours besoin de son chevalier pour l'escorter ! »

« On en a déjà discuté tous les deux : tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout. Il ne va rien m'arriver, tu sais. T'as qu'à nous commander une pizza ou ce que tu veux le temps que je rentre si tu as faim, ok ? »

« C'est vrai ? » Aomine venait de mordre à l'hameçon de la diversion. « J'peux choisir c'que j'veux ? » Demanda t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Trop mignon.

« Ouais. Promis, j'ferai vite. De toute façon, j'prends mon portable, tu peux m'appeler en cas de souci. »

« Mouais ok, t'as raison faut bien quelqu'un pour garder la maison. »

… ok, là c'était carrément Aomine qui s'attribuait tout seul le rôle du chien !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kagami attrapa son portefeuille, qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son _jean,_ prêt à sortir avant qu'Aomine ne change d'avis. Mais au lieu de chercher à l'en empêcher, Aomine ajouta :

« Quand tu rentreras, on parlera ensemble de mon projet d'agence de détective. C'est vrai que c'est un projet qui m'a toujours tenu à cœur, sauf que jusqu'ici, je le pensais irréalisable. Toi et Himuro vous avez su me convaincre du contraire, mais il va falloir assumer maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour me filer un coup de main et pourquoi pas, devenir mon associé ? Mon véritable associé j'entends... »

« Mais... je n'y connais rien au travail de détective... »

« Et alors ? Tu peux m'assister de bien des façons tu sais... à commencer par le traitement de la partie administrative. Ca m'enlèverait déjà une sacrée épine du pied... et venir faire le ménage de temps en temps au local aussi. »

« Mouais. T'as plus besoin d'un larbin que d'un assistant quoi... » « _… Ou une secrétaire à lunettes sexy qui passe plus de temps à quatre pattes sous le bureau que sur ses dossiers..._ » Pensa Kagami. « Mais... je ne dis pas non. Je vais réfléchir à la meilleure manière de te soutenir. » Sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il en avait des papillons dans le ventre et le cœur léger. Dire qu'il avait vu toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool vides chez Aomine, ainsi que près de trois sortes d'anti-dépresseurs différents... Mais entendre Aomine parler de la sorte, en faisant des plans pour un futur... commun... cela rassurait Kagami sur son état. C'était bon signe. Signe que le brun faisait des efforts et commençait à relever. Leur présence mutuelle leur faisait du bien et ils semblaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes, à vouloir construire des choses ensemble. Finalement, ça tenait à peu de choses... Un petit coup de pouce était peut-être tout ce dont Aomine avait réellement besoin dans le fond...

C'est sur cette note optimiste que Kagami se rendit à la banque.

Il n'y avait pas foule, peut-être... trois ou quatre personnes devant lui et seuls deux guichets étaient ouverts. Le rouge consulta impatiemment sa montre.

Midi moins dix.

Merde. Il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de passer et il espérait que l'hôtesse serait arrangeante et ne fermerait pas juste devant lui, quand ce serait enfin son tour de passer...

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se dépêcher de rentrer pour retrouver Aomine et parler de l'AVENIR !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et trois hommes habillés en noir pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'établissement...

A cause des écouteurs qu'il avait mis dans ses oreilles, Kagami ne les remarqua pas, tout juste sentit-il le courant d'air occasionné par leur entrée précipitée.

Pas plus qu'il ne nota la cagoule qui couvrait leur visage...

… Ni les fusils chargés qu'ils portaient...

Une voix grave tonitruante retentit alors, déchirant le silence de la file d'attente.

« Ceci est un _hold up_ ! Mains en l'air, que personne ne bouge et tout s'passera très bien ! »

* * *

 **OMG ce cliffhanger tellement SALE et gratuit...**

 **Oui, je suis vraiment une belle saloperie de leur faire ça alors que tout semblait s'arranger pour eux...**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends donc vos impressions et autres théories par reviews ! ;p**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine ! (sans doute pour le défi littéraire de février ;) )**


End file.
